Le Ranger Gryffondor
by Petite Elodie
Summary: Harry et Ron sont morts. Poudlard est aux mains du Lord Noir. Hermione retourne à Pourdlard pour sa septième année. Comment va-t-elle se passer ? Va-t-elle enfin révéler son secret au membres de l'Ordre et retrouver celui qu'elle aime et qu'elle n'a jamais oublié ? Ou va-t-elle continuer de le cacher pour se protéger et pour qu'IL ne la retrouve pas ?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione marchait rapidement dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Elle devait absolument rejoindre ses appartements de préfet-en-chef avant de se faire prendre par Rusard. Elle était encore sortie dehors malgré les interdictions que les professeurs leurs avaient données. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle se sentait obligée d'aller se recueillir sur leurs tombes tous les soirs malgré que Voldemort avait étendu ses pouvoirs dans l'école de sorcellerie. En effet le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait réussi à prendre le contrôle de l'école à la mort de Dumbledore. Cependant, ce soir là, lorsque le Professeur Rogue avait tué l'Ancien directeur, il était venu en personne trouver Harry Potter qui était alors en compagnie de Ron Weasley et les avait tué tous les deux. Hermione se trouvait alors stupéfixer dans les cachots devant le bureau du Maître de potions en compagnie de Luna Lovegood. Lord Voldemort s'était alors auto proclamé « Directeur de Poudlard ».

Hermione se trouvait dans le couloirs du deuxième étage. Plus que le dernier couloir à traverser et elle serait enfin en sécurité, enfin un minium puisqu'elle partageait son appartement avec Drago Malefoy qui était aussi un mangemort.

\- Hé bien, hé bien ! Une élève dans les couloirs ! Ronronna Rusard avec un sourire mauvais, Monsieur le Grand Directeur sera ravi de ma trouvaille ! Aller suis moi Granger ! Finit-il en prenant brusquement le poignet

Hermine fut traînée dans le bureau directorial et se fit toute petite devant le Lord Noir qui avait enfin put retrouver son ancienne apparence par on ne savait quel moyen. Elle grimaça lorsqu'il la regarda et resta debout en attendant la sentence arrivée.

\- Dehors Rusard ! S'exclama Voldemort avec colère

\- Bien Monseigneur.. répondit ce dernier docilement

\- A nous deux Sang-De-Bourbe, commença Jedusor avec un sourire en coin, que faisais-tu dehors à cette heure tardive de la nuit ?

\- J'avais besoin de prendre une peu d'air Monsieur, répondit Hermione courageusement

\- Je vois... Je t'ai fait le plaisir de te nommer Préfète-en-Chef parce que tu es la meilleure élève de cette école malgré ton statue de sang déplorable et toi tu ne respecte pas le règlement ? Je pourrais te tuer pour cela juste à cause de ton sang mais Lord Voldemort est miséricordieux. Je te donne un dernier avertissement. C'est la dernière fois que tu sors pour aller pleurer misérablement sur la tombe de tes deux amis sinon je me verrai l'obligation de te tuer. C'est bien clair ?

\- Oui... Monsieur.. Cracha Hermione avec colère

\- ENDOLORIS ! cria Jedusor, voici ta punition pour ce soir, maintenant va dans ton dortoir avant que je ne change d'avis sur ton acceptation dans cette école. Et tache de te souvenir de ton inscription...

Hermione se releva péniblement et sortit rapidement du bureau et courut jusqu'à sa chambre. Bien sûr qu'elle se rappelait de son inscription. Elle avait été horrible...

 **FLASH BACK**

 **Elle venait d'avoir ses dix-sept ans. Elle se trouvait au Terrier avec Ginny et le reste de la famille Weasley. Même Percy était là pour soutenir sa mère depuis la mort de leur petit frère Ron. Les jumeaux ne faisaient plus de blagues et l'ambiance de la maison n'était pas la plus joyeuse. Monsieur et Madame Weasley étaient partis inscrire Ginny et Hermione à Poudlard tandis que les enfants, eux, se trouvaient chacun dans leurs chambres respectives.**

 **\- Les enfants ! Cria soudain Molly Weasley, nous avons de la visite descendez vite s'il vous plaît !**

 **Hermione et Ginny, toutes les deux habillées d'un jeans et d'un tee-shirt, furent les premières à descendre. Elles se retrouvèrent directement en face de trois mangemorts avec leurs précieux Maître.**

 **\- Je vois que tout le monde est présent ! Commença alors la belle tête du Seigneur Noir, asseyez-vous mes chers enfants, sauf toi Sang-De-Bourbe Granger, tu ne le mérite pas.**

 **\- Que venez-vous faire ici Monsieur ? Demanda la mère Weasley en tremblant.**

 **\- J'y venais si vous ne m'aviez pas coupé ! Bien donc je suis venue en personne pour vous adresser mes condoléances pour la perte de votre malheureux fils traite à son sang. Je tiens ensuite à vous dire que votre fille est inscrite à Poudlard. Je ne peux pas lui refuser puisqu'elle est une sang pure.**

 **\- Merci ! Répondit sèchement Monsieur Weasley, et pour Hermione ?**

 **\- C'est une sang-de-bourbe et comme tous les sang-de-bourbes, elle doit passer une série de test et de questions. Laissez-nous, tous ! S'écria Voldemort**

 **Hermione se releva doucement du sol où elle était assise et s'assit doucement sur le fauteuil en face de l'homme s'attendant à une négation de sa part. Cependant il n'en fut rien. Il la regarda tranquillement s'asseoir en admirant sa beauté. Certes elle était une sang impure mais elle était une très belle femme. Elle avait pris des formes là où il en fallait, elle possédait des long cheveux bruns non plus broussailleux mais bouclés en boucle anglaise ainsi que de beaux yeux marrons dorés. Elle avait aussi une grâce digne d'une sang pure. Il la détailla encore un peu, la rendant mal à l'aise et prit enfin la parole :**

 **\- Alors dis-moi** ** _Hermione_** **, dit-il d'une voix profonde sensuelle qui l'a fit rougir, à qui as-tu volé les pouvoirs et l'intelligence que tu possèdes ?**

 **\- Je n'ai rien volé du tout Monsieur Jedusor, commença-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils mais en gardant une voix posée, j'ai acheté cette baguette chez Olivander, c'est elle qui m'a choisi.**

 _ **\- Ne mens pas à Lord Voldemort**_ **! S'écria soudain le mage noir d'une voix sifflante en se relevant brusquement**

 **\- Je ne mens pas ! Je suis une sorcière à part entière comme vous ! Le professeur MacGonnagal est venue en Septembre de ma première année pour m'apporter ma lettre et ma liste de fournitures. Ensuite lorsque avec les Grangers je suis allée sur le Chemin de Traverse, j'ai acheté ma baguette. Et si malgré tout cela vous ne me croyez toujours pas, ce dont je suis sûr, vous n'avez qu'à utiliser la légilimencie sur moi !**

 **Voldemort fronça les sourcils et sortit sa baguette. Il n'aimait pas du tout le manque de respect qu'elle venait d'avoir. Il lui lança alors un Doloris qui la fit pleurer de douleur. Malgré tout, elle ne cria pas. Lorsque le sort se leva, elle se rassit difficilement et attendit la suite.**

 **Le seigneur des Ténèbres lui demanda ensuite de faire des enchantements qu'elle réussit avec brio. Il partit sans même lui dire un mot. Trois semaines plus tard, Hermione reçut une grosse enveloppe contenant trois parchemins. Le premier était sa lettre d'acceptation pour Poudlard, le seconde était sa liste de fournitures et enfin la troisième, à la plus grande surprise de tous, était un lettre lui assurant le poste de Préfète-en-Chef de Poudlard. Le badge lui apparut directement dans la main dès qu'elle eut fini de lire la lettre.**

 **FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Elle n'avait même pas vu qu'elle était enfin arrivée devant le tableau horrible d'un sorcier tuant un moldu. Elle donna le mot de passe et entra dans le dortoir.

\- Granger ! Cria la voix glaciale de Malefoy

\- Qui-a-t-il ? Répondit Hermione, acide

\- Où étais-tu ?

\- Chez ton maître.. Maintenant bonne nuit !

* * *

 _Elle était dans un dojo et se battait avec une épée contre un garçon aux cheveux châtain qui la regardait avec un sourire en coin. Il abattit son épée vers elle mais elle bloqua la lame avec la sienne et contre-attaqua. Il évita lame de Hermione et se recula. Tous les deux étaient essoufflés mais aucun des deux ne voulait laisser la victoire à l'autre. Soudain, sans qu'elle ne comprenne comment, Hermione se retrouva par terre sur le dos, son épée loin d'elle et celle du garçon sur sa gorge._

 _\- Je t'avais prévenue Sang-de-Bourbe ! Lui dit le garçon en lui tranchant la gorge_

* * *

Quel cauchemar ! Elle se réveilla en sursaut et en se tenant la gorge. Jamais elle n'avait rêvé d'une chose comme cela. Elle ne connaissait même pas ce garçon. Elle regarda son réveil et soupira. 7h. Il lui restait encore 1 heure encore. Elle partit dans la salle de bain pour se préparer. Elle fit couler un bain chaud et se déshabilla en attendant. Elle regarda son cou attentivement et y découvrit une légère cicatrice. Elle secoua la tête et entra dans le bain. Elle cala sa tête sur le rebord de la baignoire et se détendit. Elle repensa à ses parents qui étaient maintenant en Australie. Elle pensa à Harry et à Ron qui se reposaient en paix dans une tombe à côté de celle de Dumbledore. Harry avait enfin trouvé le repos et rejoint ses parents.

Après avoir passé une vingtaine de minutes dans son bain, elle sortit enfin et mit son uniforme. Elle sortit ensuite de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour prendre ses livres de cours. Hermione partit ensuite vers la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle s'assit à côté de sa meilleure amie et engagea la discussion. Puis lorsque vint l'heure d'aller en cours, elle se leva et partit vers les cachots où se passait son double cours de potions avec les Serpentard. En arrivant devant la salle de son professeur, elle frissonna en repensant à l'année précédente. Des larmes vinrent embuer ses yeux mais elle les chassa d'un mouvement de tête. Elle entra dans la salle de classe et s'assit à son habituelle place devant le bureau du professeur Slughorn. Ce dernier entra quelques minutes plus tard en compagnie des autres élèves. Il commença son cours mais fut interrompu par un coup frappé sur la porte.

\- Entrez ! S'exclama le professeur de potions

\- Ex... Excusez-moi Pro...Professeur Slughorn mais Monsieur le Directeur m'a demandé de venir lui apporter Miss Granger... bégaya rapidement un élève de Première Année tout tremblant

\- Merlin... Miss Granger vous pouvez y aller... dit le maître des potions un peu inquiet

\- Le maître a enfin décidé de se débarrasser de toi Sang-De-Bourbe ! Cracha Parkinson mauvaise

\- 20 point de moins pour Serpentard pour langage incorrecte Mademoiselle Parkinson

Ce fut les dernières paroles qu'Hermione attendit avant de sortir de la salle. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers le bureau de Voldemort sachant qu'il détestait attendre. Elle donna le mot de passe à la gargouille et monta les escaliers. Elle toqua à la porte et entra sans même attendre la permission. Voldemort se tenait droit sur le siège qu'occupait Dumbledore quelques mois auparavant. Hermione le détesta encore plus à ce moment là. Elle le regarda se levait et s'approchait d'elle sans un mot. Soudain, il lui attrapa le poignet et la tira vers lui brusquement. Hermione, effrayait d'être aussi proche de lui, essaya de reculer mais il la tenait fermement.

\- Granger ! Calme toi ! Tonna-t-il soudainement

\- Lâchez-moi ! Répliqua-t-elle froidement

\- Lorsque je l'aurai décidé, maintenant écoute-moi j'ai une proposition à te faire. Pour garantir ta propre sécurité et pour m'éviter de... comment dire.. de gâcher l'intelligence que tu as, je t'offre une place dans mes rangs. Tu peux m'être très précieuse...

Cette déclaration lui glaça le sang. Elle, faire parti des Mangemorts ? Elle réussit à se dégager de son emprise et recula de quelques pas.

\- Hors de question ! lui cria-t-elle en partant en courant du bureau

Elle pleura tout le long du chemin vers sa chambre puis en arrivant elle s'écroula sur le lit. Jamais elle ne participerai à ce genre d'action malsaine !

Les jours passèrent et malgré sa répulsion pour eux, Hermione pensait de plus en plus souvent à la propos de la proposition qu'IL lui avait faite. C'était pour elle un choix très dur à faire mais elle l'avait fait. Mais avant de donner sa réponse à Voldemort, elle avait besoin d'en parler au Professeur MacGonagall, son professeur de Métamorphose.

Un matin, avant d'aller en cours, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de son professeur de métamorphose. En chemin, elle croisa les frères Carrow. Elle passa son chemin sans les regarder ni même les saluer mais cela ne fut pas sans conséquences. Elle se fit frapper par le sort Doloris de la sœur et du frère. La plupart des élèves qui étaient dans le couloir à cet instant rigolèrent méchamment. « _Tous des putins de Sang Purs »_ pensa la préfète-en-chef en serrant les dents pour ne pas crier. Lorsque le sort fut levé, elle se fit aider par un élève de Poufsouffle qui n'avait pas ris et salua les deux mangemorts péniblement. Elle continua sa route jusqu'au bureau de la directrice de Gryffondor après avoir remercier l'élève qui l'avait aidé. Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée devant la porte, toujours en train de ruminer des idées noires contre les mangemorts et leur maître, elle toqua et attendit que la porte s'ouvre.

\- Hermione ? S'exclama Minerva surprise, mais que faites-vous devant la porte de mon bureau à cette heure du matin ?

\- J'ai besoin de vous parler Professeur. Répondit sombrement Hermione en entrant dans le bureau

\- Que se passe-t-il Miss Granger ?

\- Je voudrais vous faire une requête. Maintenant que vous êtes le Chef de l'Ordre du Phoenix, je vous demande de devenir membre. Peut être pas officiellement car personne et surtout pas Mme Weasley ne comprendrait mais secrètement.

\- Miss Granger, Hermione, vous savez très bien que je ne peux pas accepter. Vous êtes trop jeune Hermione et s'il vous arrivez quelque chose, je ne me le pardonnerais pas.

\- Professeur, commença Hermione doucement, c'est une question de vie ou de mort... Il y a quelques jours Lord Voldemort m'a demandé de faire parti de ses rangs. Je sais que c'est pour vous espionner mais je pensais à devenir espionne pour l'Ordre.

\- Je comprends... Dans ce cas, je ne peux pas refuser même si je suis loin d'être d'accord avec cela. Faîtes attention Hermione lorsque vous serez avec eux. Se résigna le professeur

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Minerva ! J'ai déjà un plan. Répondit tranquillement la préfète

Hermione sortit de la salle de classe après avoir saluer son professeur. Elle avait menti. Elle n'avait aucun plan mais elle se devait de la rassurer et de se rassurer elle-même en même temps. Elle était terrifiée. Elle ne se croyait pas capable de réussir cette mission d'espionnage, mais elle se devait de le faire pour ses parents, pour toutes les victimes de Lord Voldemort et surtout pour Harry et Ron. Avant de se lancer dans ça, elle devait d'abord s'entraîner et se préparer. Pour cela, même si Harry et Ron le détestait, elle avait besoin de Severus Rogue, professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Elle se dirigea justement vers son premier cours de la journée qui était avec ce dernier. Elle devait tout faire pour qu'il la remarque et la convoque à la fin du cours. En arrivant devant la salle, elle compris qu'aujourd'hui encore elle n'échapperait pas aux vagues de Doloris que les élèves de Serpentard donnaient aux autres élèves quand on leur manquait de respect. Elle se dirigea vers Neville qui lui faisait des signes. À peine était-elle arrivée devant lui qu'elle s'écroula par terre à cause de la douleur. Cette fois-ci, c'était Malefoy qui avait pris la peine de lui lancer le sort. Il ricana en la voyant se tordre dans tous les sens mais son sourire s'effaça quand Neville l'aida à se relever. Il eut un reniflement de dégoût et rentra dans la salle lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Rogue. Il regarda un instant Hermione qui le fusilla du regard et retourna son bureau sans un mot. Hermione, avec l'aide de son camarade, s'assit à sa place habituelle et le cours commença. Contrairement ses habitudes, elle ne fit aucun effort pour se concentrer et pour participer, ce qui lui valut, comme elle le souhaitait, une retenue et des points en moins. À la fin du cours, Rogue l'appela pour lui parler. Elle s'avança tranquillement, souriant d'avoir réussi à attirer son attention, et attendit que son professeur prenne la parole.

\- Alors ? Que vouliez-vous me dire ou me demander de si important pour que vos cours en pâtissent ? Commença-t-il d'un ton doucereux

\- Apprenez-moi l'Occlumancie et la Légilimacie... dit-elle abruptement

\- Et pourquoi ferais-je ça pour vous ?

\- Votre maître m'a demandé de rejoindre ses rangs mais je ne veux rien décider tant que vous ne m'aurez pas formée.

\- Parce que je suis persuadée que derrière vos airs de petit chien rampant au pied de Voldemort...

 _\- Ne prononcez pas son nom_! siffla le directeur de Serpentard

\- Vous avez tué Dumbledore seulement parce que ce dernier vous l'a demandé. Parce qu'il était mourant et qu'il voulait la paix. Parce qu'il savait que c'était son destin et que cela devrait arriver. Je pense que vous lui avez rendu service d'un certain point de vue. Continua-t-elle tranquillement, et je vous le demande parce que Dumbledore avait confiance en vous, et que moi j'avais confiance en lui. Donc en vous aussi.

\- Je vois... Samedi prochain aura lieu votre retenue... Je ne vous raccompagne pas, vous connaissez la sortie.

Hermione sourit en refermant la porte derrière elle. Elle avait réussi, elle le savait. Severus Rogue était un espion pour l'Ordre et il allait devenir son mentor. Elle se dirigea vers la Salle-Sur-Demande afin d'être tranquille pour étudier ses deux arts noirs. Avant de commencer ses leçons, elle se devait de tout connaître sur le arts de l'esprit.

Elle pouvait réussir. Elle le savait.

* * *

 **Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Review please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Severus Rogue était devenu son mentor. À chaque retenue qu'il lui avait donné, il l'entraînait durement comme il l'avait fait avec Harry Potter, lors de leur cinquième année. Fort heureusement, Hermione était beaucoup plus encline à travailler et à apprendre, même si c'était très dur.

Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'Hermione s'entraînait. Elle avait atteint un niveau acceptable dans le domaine de l'Occlumancie et de la Légilimancie, et elle devait maintenant donner sa réponse au Lord Noir. Elle se dirigea donc vers son bureau et lorsqu'elle fut arrivée devant la gargouille, elle donna le mot de passe. Elle monta les marches quatre par quatre et toqua à la porte qui s'ouvrit dès qu'elle eut posé sa main. Elle eut tout juste le temps de se forger un masque d'impassibilité et avança dans le bureau.

Il était là, vêtu d'un chemise en soie noire ainsi que d'un pantalon de la même couleur. Son regard noir perçant regarda Hermione qui s'assit sereinement sur un fauteuil.

\- J'accepte, dit Hermione en levant la main pour couper le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui commençait à parler, j'accepte finalement votre proposition.

\- Très bien... susurra Jedusor, très très bien... Je savais que tu finirais par accepter. J'espère que tu ne me décevras pas. La prochaine réunion avec mes mangemorts n'aura lieu que pendant les vacances de Février, c'est à dire dans deux semaines. Je compte sur toi pour être présente au Manoir Malefoy. Tu resteras après la réunion. Comme cela je pourrai tester ton niveau en Duel. Tu seras mon arme spéciale qui va me permettre de détruire ce qu'il reste de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Voldemort éclata d'un rire suraigu qui le fit paraître totalement fou. Son sourire dément transforma son beau visage en un autre totalement laid. En cet instant, il ressemblait plus à Voldemort qu'à Tom Jedusor. Lorsqu'il se calma, Hermione pria pour qu'il la laisse partir maintenant, mais ce n'était pas l'avis du Seigneur.

\- Tu recevras ta marque lors de la prochaine réunion. J'espère pour toi que tu ne nous trahiras pas Sang-De-Bourbe, sinon ma punition sera terrible pour toi. La menaça Voldemort, tu as de la chance. Pour l'instant tu vas échapper à une mission mais seulement pour que tu t'habitues au fait que tu vas être dans mes rangs et que tu vas m'appartenir. Aller, maintenant dehors...

Hermione en sortant du bureau directorial, laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement et partit à la Bibliothèque. Elle devait absolument trouver un ouvrage sur les sorts d'apparence pour pouvoir cacher sa marque aux autres élèves lorsqu'elle l'aurait. Elle se révulsait déjà à devoir mentir à Ginny, Neville, Luna et tous ses autres amis. Elle pouvait même dire que ça allait devenir au fil des semaines un supplice.

Elle entra dans la bibliothèque, son havre de paix. Elle commença à chercher dans les rayons, mais se rendit vite à l'évidence. Il n'y avait rien ici. Elle aurait à demander au professeur McGonagall, lorsqu'elle le verrait. Elle se rendit ensuite vers ses appartements afin de poser ses affaires. Lorsqu'elle rentra dans sa salle commune, elle trouva Malefoy endormi sur le canapé. On aurait dit un ange. Elle sourit à cela et le recouvrit d'une couverture. Elle lui embrassa le front, se rappelant de lorsqu'ils étaient petits tous les deux et partit dans sa chambre afin de se changer pour aller dans le parc. Elle en avait vraiment marre de garder ce secret de tous. Elle décida finalement de partir voir Hagrid.

Ce dernier s'était écroulé en apprenant la mort du Survivant et de son meilleur ami. Il avait aussi été terrifié en apprenant que Voldemort était le nouveau directeur de Poudlard. D'ailleurs, il n'avait gardé son poste de Gardien des clé de Poudlard et surtout de Professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, seulement que parce que Voldemort, le connaissant depuis l'enfance, voulait lui montrer tous les jours à quel point « Dumbledore avait été stupide de lui tenir tête » et pour le voir souffrir jusqu'à la fin de sa vie des Doloris infligés par ses chiens de mangemorts. Maintenant, lui et Hermione se voyaient pratiquement tous les jours pour parler du passé, du présent et du futur. Il lui racontait ses années à Poudlard, elle, elle lui racontait son enfance ils se remémoraient les sept dernières années, parlant de Norbert le Dragon, d'Aragog, de Buck et de toutes les créatures farfelues du demi-géant ils parlaient de cette nouvelle année à Poudlard, des professeurs, du directeur maléfique, comme l'appelait Hagrid. Enfin ils parlaient d'un monde futur où Voldemort n'existerait plus.

Hermione se regarda dans la glace et soupira. C'est vrai qu'elle avait beaucoup changé. Ses cheveux étaient devenus plus long, et ses yeux étaient devenus moins expressifs et étaient passés d'une couleur chocolat à une couleur dorée. Elle prit un jeans noir ainsi qu'une chemise blanche et s'habilla. Elle avait hâte de rentrer au Terrier pour les vacances. Sans Harry et Ron, Poudlard n'était pas pareil. Moins de fou-rires, moins de batailles avec les Serpentards, moins de disputes... Les cours, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, ne l'intéressaient plus autant. Elle vérifia une nouvelle fois sa tenue, hocha la tête à son reflet dans le miroir et partit voir son ami géant.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la cabane d'Hagrid, elle s'apprêtait à taper lorsqu'elle vit qu'il sortait de la Forêt Interdite accompagné de son chien Crockdur, son éternelle arbalète à la main.

\- Ah Hermione, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir si tôt ! S'exclama Hagrid avec un sourire

\- J'ai fini les cours plus tôt aujourd'hui, lui expliqua-t-elle, enfin... j'ai décidé de les terminer plus tôt, finit-elle malicieusement

\- Hermione... Tu es préfète-en-chef !

\- Oh Hagrid... Vous comme moi savons très bien que j'aurai mes ASPICs sans beaucoup travailler... Puis... je pense que Harry et Ron ont déteins sur moi ! Ahahaha !

Hagrid et Hermione rigolèrent puis lorsqu'ils furent calmés, ils commencèrent à parler.

Les vacances étaient enfin arrivées ! Hermione se trouvait donc au Terrier en compagnie de Ginny et des jumeaux. Ces derniers avaient fermé quelques temps leurs boutiques, le temps de se remettre de la mort de leur frère. Ils avaient gagné tellement de gallions grâce à leur magasin de Farces et Attrapes qu'ils purent même se payer un petit voyage aux îles Caraïbes. Ils venaient de revenir ciq jours avant, c'est à dire la veille des vacances, et ils étaient en train de tout raconter aux deux filles.

\- On a nagé avec les dauphins et les baleines ! commença George

\- C'était génial ! Finit Fred

\- En plus il y avait plein de filles magnifiques !

\- George tu es incorrigible ! ria Hermione avec joie

\- Je sais Hermignone

\- Les enfants ! Descendez tout de suite ! s'écria la matrone de la famille

\- La dernière fois qu'elle nous a dit ça, on s'est retrouvé avec Voldemort chez nous ! ronchonna Ginny en ouvrant brusquement la porte

Les trois autres hochèrent la tête et descendirent après elle. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bas, ils ne découvrirent que Minerva McGonagall accompagnée de Madame Weasley qui les attendaient en bas de l'escalier.

\- Venez ! Dépêchez-vous nous n'avons pas toute la journée ! Dit sèchement le professeur

Les enfants se regardèrent tous confus et rentrèrent dans la cuisine du Terrier. Ils virent alors plusieurs membres de l'Ordre : il y avait Tonks, Remus Lupin, Bill et sa femme Fleur, Minerva, Monsieur Weasley, Madame Weasley, même Percy était la, Kingsley et Maugrey Fol Œil. Ils poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

\- Bien maintenant qu'ils sont arrivés nous pouvons commencer... grogna Maugrey

\- Avant de parler du véritable but de notre réunion, commença Minerva, je voudrais que l'on parle de plusieurs choses.. Tout d'abord, je tiens à demander l'admission de ces quatre personnes. D'abord Ginny Weasley...

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord ! s'exclama Molly, ils sont trop jeunes pour y rentrer, Ginny n'est même pas majeure et...

\- Maman ! Protesta la concernée, je suis assez grande pour prendre des décisions moi-même !

\- Mais...

\- Qui votent pour que Ginny Weasley rentre dans l'Ordre du Phoenix ? Dit McGonagall en coupant Molly qui recommençait à protester

Huit des dix mains se levèrent pour approuver tandis que les deux autres qui appartenaient aux parents Weasley restèrent posées sur la table. Ginny fut acceptée dans l'Ordre et s'assit donc près de son frère Bill pendant que sa mère s'appuyait sur son mari en sanglotant. Les deux jumeaux furent tous les deux acceptés, même la mère Weasley avait (difficilement il fallait l'avouer) levé la main. Hermione, quand à elle, étonnée que Minerva la fasse entrer dans l'Ordre sans lui en avoir parler avant, eut plus de mal à se faire accepter. Les membres de l'Ordre pensaient que la perte de ses deux meilleurs amis était trop présente dans son esprit et ils pensaient qu'elle en était trop fragilisée.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et regarda Minerva qui faisait une grimace. Il fallait improviser car elles savaient bien toutes les deux que les membres de l'Ordre ne lui accorderaient pas l'entrée. Sans devoir dévoiler qu'elle allait bientôt être une mangemort, cela allait évidemment de soit. Elle prit une grande inspiration et parla d'une voix claire et forte :

\- Je ne pense pas que vous auriez refusé que Harry et Ron rentrent dans l'Ordre, et comme nous ne nous séparions jamais, vous m'auriez aussi accepté.

\- Hermione, tu sais très bien que tu es encore très affectée par leur mort.. dit doucement Bill

\- Comme vous tous ici, à ce que je sache ! Répliqua la préfète, je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils approuveraient votre comportement ! On les a tous pleuré et leur morts est toujours aussi fraîche pour tout le monde mais ce n'est pas une raison !

\- C'est nous ici qui décidons pour quelle raison on ne t'accepte pas Granger ! Dit Maugrey en grognant

\- Oui peut-être mais vous oubliez un léger détail... commença-t-elle, malicieuse

\- Et lequel ? Répliqua Percy impatient

\- A part moi ici, personne ne connaît la mission qu'avait chargé Dumbledore à Harry. De plus, je suis celle qui connaissait Harry le mieux.

Ginny et les jumeaux acquiescèrent. Tous les membres de l'Ordre la regardèrent. Elle avait improvisé en parlant de Harry et de Dumbledore. Elle devait finir la tache que Dumbledore lui avait donné, sans en révéler un moindre détail.

\- Alors ? Qui est pour l'acceptation d'Hermione Granger ? Dit le professeur de métamorphose

Toutes les mains se levèrent et hochant la tête en guise de remerciements, Hermione partit s'asseoir côté de Ginny. La réunion put continuer.

\- Alors réglons maintenant la question de Severus Rogue... Continua Minerva, que devons-nous faire avec lui ?

\- Je propose de donner une bonne leçon à ce traite Mangemort ! Grogna Maugrey

\- Maugrey ce n'est pas une solution voyons ! Lui répondit doucement Arthur

\- Mais il a tué Dumbledore ! Répliqua à son tour Tonks

\- Oui mais nous ne sommes pas comme les mangemorts. Nous ne pouvons décemment pas le tuer comme cela. Essaya de tempérer Remus

\- De ce que je sais, commença Percy, au ministère les Mangemorts disent que dans leur plan initial, Rogue devait être Directeur, pas Voldemort.

\- Cela aurait été plus facile de le tuer s'il l'avait été ! Ronchonna Maugrey

\- Oui mais nous sommes tous d'accord pour ne pas le tuer, n'est-ce pas Minerva ? Demanda Molly inquiète

\- C'est exact, nous n'allons pas le tuer, ce serait trop barbare. Dit cette dernière, j'ai un meilleur plan. Que diriez-vous de l'interroger au Veritaserum ?

Les membres de l'Ordre acquiescèrent et Hermione fronça les sourcils. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas parlé à Minerva de Severus mais elle pensait qu'intelligente comme elle était, elle aurait pu savoir que Rogue était toujours un espion pour l'Ordre. De plus, il n'était pas si mauvais que ça : il avait été le seul mangemort à ne jamais avoir lancé de Doloris aux élèves.

\- Nous trouverons bien un moyen de l'isoler pour pouvoir lui poser des questions. Finit par dire McGonagall pour calmer ceux qui se demandaient comment lui faire boire la potions, Maintenant, parlons du véritable but de cette réunion.

\- Avant cela je voudrais poser une question à Hermione, coupa Remus

\- Dépêchez-vous alors ! Rouspéta Minerva mécontente

\- Vous nous avez parlé d'une mission que Dumbledore a donné à Harry, quelle est cette mission ?

\- Malheureusement Professeur Lupin, je ne peux pas vous en parlez... dit Hermione calmement

\- Comment ça ? Cria Maugrey, j'exige de la connaître sinon je demande que tu sois renvoyée de l'Ordre !

\- Dumbledore avait fait promettre à Harry de n'en parler qu'à Ron et moi. Je vais donc, par respect pour Harry et pour Dumbledore, cacher cette mission. Mais soyez sûr que je la mènerais à bien, toute seule.

\- C'est un scandale ! S'exclama Maugrey, vous permettez cela Minerva ?

\- En temps normal je ne l'aurez pas accepté, dit cette dernière en secouant la tête, mais cet ordre de ne rien divulguer vient directement de notre défunt directeur donc je ne m'opposerai pas à cela. De plus, j'ai toute confiance en Miss Granger... Pouvons-nous parler de choses plus importantes maintenant ? Bien... Je disais donc. L'été prochain, nous recevrons la visite de certaines personnes qui pourront nous aider à vaincre définitivement Voldemort.

\- Qui sont ces personnes ? Demanda Ginny

\- Ces alliés étaient prévus par Dumbledore, au cas où il mourait. C'est une dernière arme que nous devons absolument exploiter. Expliqua doucement Bill, Dumbledore nous en a parlé quelques mois avant sa mort. Il avait donné l'ordre de les appeler pour venir nous aider.

\- Mais qui sont-ils exactement ? Demandèrent les jumeaux Weasley

-Ils se font appeler les Power Rangers Samurai. Finit Kingsley de sa voix grave

Hermione, qui buvait son verre d'eau posé devant elle, s'étouffa. Personne n'y prêta grande attention, sauf Ginny qui se trouvait à côté. Elle lui demanda si ça allait et Hermione acquiesça. Elle se plongea dans ses pensées. Elle devait à tout prix trouver un moment pour tout dire à McGonagall et à Rogue. Cela devenait urgent et dangereux de garder ce secret plus longtemps. Elle se concentra sur Minerva et vit qu'elle avait terminé. Les membres de l'Ordre se levèrent un par un pour sortir. Lorsqu'elle vit Minerva se levait, elle se leva à son tour, rassura Ginny et partit à sa poursuite. Elle la trouva dans le jardin, à la limite de la barrière anti-transplanage.

\- Professeur, attendez ! l'appela-t-elle

\- Qui-a-t-il Hermione ? Dit Minerva

\- Pourquoi, diable, m'avez-vous fait entrer dans l'Ordre aux yeux de tout le monde ?

\- Vous étiez avec les Weasley, je ne pouvais tout de même pas vous exclure. De plus, je trouve cela beaucoup plus simple pour votre mission. En parlant de ça, comment avance-t-elle ?

\- J'aurai aimé que vous m'en parliez avant de faire cela... Pour ma mission, je suis intégrée dans les mangemorts pendant ces vacances là. J'attends juste une lettre de Malefoy qui doit me dire la date et l'heure.

\- Bien... J'aimerai que vous ne parliez pas des Rangers Samurai. Je sais que Severus sera là, donc parlez de notre traitement au Veritaserum. Je veux qu'il soit au courant de notre plan. Nous allons trouver une solution pour le ramener dans les faveurs de l'Ordre.

\- Très bien... Attendez.. Quoi ?

\- Hermione, voyons. Croyez-vous vraiment que je ne savais pas que Severus était devenu votre mentor et que c'est sous l'ordre direct de Dumbledore qu'il l'a tué ? Je suis d'ailleurs un peu déçue que vous ne me l'ayez pas dit vous-même Hermione.

\- Vous saviez ?

\- Oui, il est venu me voir dès que vous lui avez demandé de vous enseigner les arts de l'esprit. Il m'a aussi montré des souvenirs très explicatifs.

\- Une dernière question, professeur. Connaissez-vous une formule magique qui permet de camoufler la marque des ténèbres ?

\- Non, Hermione. Je n'en connais aucune. Mais si j'arrive à trouver le temps, ce qui m'étonnerait, je chercherai.

Hermione hocha la tête dans la compréhension et lui dit au revoir. Elle rentra dans la maison penchée et se dirigea vers le salon. Elle se cala dans un fauteuil et prit le livre _Les Contes de Beedle Le Barbe_ que Dumbledore lui avait légué. Elle continua sa lecture qu'elle avait arrêtée la veille avant de dormir, mais se fit déranger par les jumeaux qui continuaient à s'extasier sur leur voyage en rentrant dans la pièce. Elle essaya de se replonger dans sa lecture mais un bruit provenant de la fenêtre la dérangea encore une fois. Elle souffla un bon coup et se tourna vers la dite fenêtre, prête à crier sur les jumeaux. Elle vit alors un beau hibou Grand Duc. Elle se figea. Elle s'approcha doucement et pris le parchemin se trouvant à la patte du hibou.

\- Hermione... Je le reconnais... commença Fred

\- C'est le hibou de Malefoy ! S'horrifia George

\- Pourquoi il t'envoie une lettre ? Demanda suspicieusement Fred

\- Bah... Vous savez, c'est mon homologue préfèt-en-chef, il veut peut-être voir un truc avec moi... dit rapidement Hermione

\- Tu mens Hermione ! Dis nous la vérité ! continua Fred

\- Donne-nous cette lettre ! Finit l'autre jumeau

\- Non mais pour qui vous prenez-vous tous les deux ? Lança la préfète énervée, Je reçois du courrier de qui je veux et où je veux ! Et vous n'allez sûrement pas contrôler mes moindres faits et gestes. Maintenant si vous le permettez je vais monter dans ma chambre lire la lettre !

Les garçons, face à cet excès de colère, restèrent pantois. Jamais ils n'avaient vu Hermione si énervée auparavant. De plus, ils n'avaient pas compris ce phénomène de magie qu'ils avaient aperçu pendant une fraction de seconde. Mais ils savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas fou. Les yeux d'Hermione étaient passés d'un marron chocolat à un bleu turquoise magnifique. Jamais ils n'avaient vu cela dans toute leurs vie. Hermione, quant à elle, était montée rapidement dans la chambre de Ginny pour lire sa lettre tranquillement. Elle l'ouvrit et commença à lire :

 _Sang-De-Bourbe,_

 _Ne crois pas que c'est une joie pour moi de t'écrire. Le Maître m'a ordonné de t'envoyer cette lettre pour te donner la date et l'heure de la prochaine réunion des Mangemorts. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais folle à ce point là, Granger._

 _Vois-tu, mon père et moi avons parié que tu ne tiendrais pas quatre jours avant de te faire tuer. Et crois-moi, je me ferais le plaisir de t'achever moi-même._

 _La réunion se passera au Manoir Malefoy dans exactement une semaine. Sois là à 15h précise._

 _Avec le plaisir de te voir mourir,_

 _Drago Lucius Malefoy_

Hermione serra les dents sous la colère. Elle n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il avait dit mais elle ne pouvait rien dire. Elle n'était après tout qu'une sang-de-bourbe pour lui.

La semaine passa rapidement et le matin de la réunion, Hermione se leva de bonheur sous l'angoisse et aussi, elle devait se l'avouer, de l'anticipation. Elle anticipait déjà son ascension dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle allait en faire voir de toutes les couleurs aux mangemorts. Sous cette pensée, elle eut un sourire machiavélique. Cependant, son sourire fit place à une grimace en pensant qu'elle devait trouver une excuse pour pouvoir sortir toute seule, sans que Harry et Ron ne vienne avec elle. Après s'être aspergée, elle descendit dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuné. Elle vit que seule Molly était présente, elle soupira de soulagement.

\- Madame Weasley ! Vous vous êtes levées tôt dites moi. Lui dit Hermione

\- Oh oui ! Dit Molly en finissant sa tasse de thé, que veux-tu manger, ma chérie ?

\- Des toasts iront très bien Madame Weasley !

\- Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de m'appeler Molly, Hermione ? Rouspéta Molly

\- Pardon ! Lui répondit Hermione, Au fait Madame Wesley, cet après midi je ne serais pas là. Je dois aller voir un ami de longues dates et je ne sais pas à quelle heure je rentre.

\- Mais ma chérie, c'est impossible ! C'est hors de question que je te laisse partir alors que tous ces mangemorts rôdent.

\- Mais Molly...

\- Non c'est mon dernier mot Hermione ! Gronda Molly

\- En fait Madame Weasley je ne vous laisse pas le choix, lui dit la préfète d'une voix froide, je vais sortir voir mon ami que ça vous plaise ou non. Je suis majeure et vaccinée donc je suis tout à fait en droit de faire ce qu'il me plaît !

\- Tant que tu vivras sous mon toit, je ne te laisserai pas sortir ! Cria la matrone

\- Nous allons alors régler cela avec McGonagall, qu'en dites-vous ?

Cette dispute avait ameuté toute la maison. Les jumeaux Weasley applaudirent Hermione d'avoir tenue tête à leur mère mais le regard de cette dernière les arrêta. Molly fusilla aussi Hermione du regard qui leva un sourcil. Elle fit apparaître un parchemin et demanda à McGonagall de venir rapidement. Cette dernière mécontente d'être dérangée dans son travail, arriva au Terrier son chapeau mis de travers. Elle demanda, non, aboya sur les Weasley pour savoir ce qu'il se passait et quand Molly lui expliqua, elle regarda Hermione prête, elle aussi à refusait. Mais lorsqu'elle vit les yeux sérieux d'Hermione, elle compris. Elle dit donc à Molly qu'elle ne devait pas s'en faire et partit sans demander son reste.

L'après midi arriva vite. Les enfants Weasley jouait tous au Quidditch tandis qu'Hermione était montée se préparer. Elle sortit de sa valise une belle robe bustier de couleur sombre ainsi que des talons de la même couleur. Elle alla vite fait prendre sa douche, s'enroula d'un serviette et sécha ses cheveux d'un sort. Elle se fit un chignon haut avec deux mèches légèrement bouclées qui encadraient son visage et se maquilla d'un maquillage sombre. Elle alla enfiler sa robe, mis ses talons et prit sa cape noire. Elle se jeta un sortilège qui masqué sa tenue sombre et descendit les escaliers. Elle vit que personne ne faisait attention à elle. Après tout, c'était compréhensible : Molly était en colère contre elle pour le matin même, les jumeaux lui faisaient la tête à cause de Malefoy et Ginny,elle, était jalouse qu'elle puisse sortir. Elle se dépêcha donc de rejoindre la barrière pour pouvoir transplaner. Elle visualisa le manoir qu'elle avait connu étant petite et transplana. Elle arriva donc devant le Manoir Malefoy. Elle mit son capuchon sur la tête et entra dans la propiété.

Elle arriva devant la porte et sonna. Un petit elfe de maison ouvrit la porte. Hermione, pour garder son rôle, le regarda froidement et lui demanda de l'amener dans la salle de réunion des mangemorts d'une voix méchante. L'elfe trembla et s'inclina très bas. Il l'emmena enfin dans une grande salle où plusieurs familles de Mangemorts étaient présentes avec plusieurs mangemorts. « Les plus importants » pensa-t-elle. La préfète inspecta toute la table : il y avait les Malefoy bien sûr, les Parkinson, les Zabini, les Goyle, les Crabbe, les Lestrange, Greyback, Yaxley, Dolohov et bien sûr Queudver...

\- Ah Hermione ! Dit doucement Voldemort, nous t'attendions.

* * *

 **Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Review please**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici le troisième chapitre ! Désolé je pense qu'il n'ai pas très réussi mais c'est ma première histoire soyez sympa s'il vous plait ! :)**

* * *

Lorsqu'elle rentra enfin au Terrier, il était bien 22h. Elle avait pris le temps de se changer dans sa chambre au Manoir Malefoy qu'elle venait d'acquérir faisant désormais parti des Mangemorts, avant de rentrer. Elle poussa la porte en soupirant de fatigue et en se rappelant comment s'était passée la réunion.

 _ **Point de vue Hermione**_

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

 _Je venais d'entrer dans la salle que cet immonde personnage me reconnut. Il m'apposa son horrible sceau sur mon avant-bras gauche et me fit asseoir à la table de la réunion. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs même pas commencé que le_ _ **Maître**_ _, me demandait déjà si j'avais des informations à communiquer._

 _\- L'Ordre veut faire payer à Rogue sa trahison, dit-je_

 _\- Et comment comptent-ils s'y prendre ? Demanda Voldemort_

 _\- Au départ, soupirai-je, il voulaient pratiquement tous le tuer. Mais McGonagall leur a fait changé d'avis. Ils ont donc décidé d'utiliser le Veritaserum sur lui._

 _\- Ne savent-ils donc pas depuis le temps que je suis immunisé contre cela ? Intervint Rogue, ennuyé_

 _\- Je ne pense pas, Professeur. Je continuais, ou alors ils l'ont parfaitement oublié. Ils vous en veulent tellement que je pense qu'ils seraient prêts à tout pour vous anéantir._

 _\- Moi qui pensais que cet Ordre à la con restait tout gentil. Ricana Lucius Malefoy_

 _\- Si vous pensez qu'ils sont tous blancs,vous vous trompez largement. Ils ont tous une part de noirceur en eux. Ils ne restent plus qu'à la faire ressortir... dis-je avec un sourire mauvais_

 _\- Il suffit ! Coupa Tom, Je n'ai que faire de cela. Je veux que cet Ordre d'ami de Sang-De-Bourbe soit anéanti pour de bon. Granger ! Me cria-t-il tandis que je tournais très légèrement la tête pour l'écouter, je veux que tu sèmes la discorde entre eux, pour qu'ils se tuent eux-même._

 _\- Bien, Maître, je répondis en hochant imperceptiblement la tête_

 _\- Maître, commença Bellatrix d'une voix hystérique, quand allons-nous attaquer Askaban pour libérer les mangemorts restant ?_

 _\- Ce soir. Lui répondit le seigneur des ténèbres. Toi ainsi que ton mari allez y aller accompagnés de Lucius, de Goyle Senior, de Crabbe Senior, de Yaxley, de Greyback et de Zabini Senior._

 _\- Monseigneur, je déclarais d'une voix forte_

 _\- Oui Hermione ? Demanda Tom avec une voix suave qui me fit rougir_

 _\- Dumbledore avait confié une mission à Harry._

 _\- Qu'elle était-elle ?_

 _\- Harry devait trouver et détruire vos Horcruxes._

 _Tom et ses mangemorts rigolèrent. Ne comprenant pas, je fronçais les sourcils et serrais ma mâchoire pour ne pas m'énerver. Lorsque Voldemort croisa mon regard, il dût voir que j'étais contrariée car il leva la main et les rires s'estompèrent. Ils m'expliqua alors que ses Horcruxes n'existaient plus car ils avait repris possession de tous ses morceaux d'âmes. Je formais un petit « O » avec ma bouche dans la compréhension. Je perdis ensuite le cours de la réunion et ne repris conscience du monde autour de moi que lorsque je vis tout le monde se levait et se prosternait. Je me levais à mon tour accompagné de Malefoy qui se trouvait, pour mon plus grand malheur juste en face de moi pendant toute la réunion, et allais vers mon nouveau maître. J'envoyai un regard noir à Drago et suivis Voldemort qui nous conduisit vers le parc pour commencer mon entraînement. Avant de le commencer, je demandais rapidement à Tom s'il connaissait un sort pour camoufler ma marque aux yeux des autres. Sans même que je ne m'en aperçoive, il avait alors prit mon bras et fait disparaître ma maque nouvellement acquise._

 _ **FIN DU FLASH BACK**_

Lorsque je franchis a porte, Mme Weasley me sauta dessus et me serra dans ses bras. Elle ne faisait que dire qu'elle s'était inquiétée pour moi toute la journée et qu'elle s'excusait de sin comportement égoïste. Elle me fit asseoir sur une chaise de la cuisine et me donna une tasse de thé.

\- Hermione, ma chérie, je suis tellement désolé. J'aurai du comprendre qu'en ces temps de guerre, tu veuille voir tes amis.

\- Ce n'est rien Madame Weasley. Je répondis avec un léger sourire. Vous devriez aller vous coucher, il se fait tard.

\- Oui c'est vrai mais je dois ranger...

\- Je m'en occupe, ne vous en faîtes pas.

Elle hocha la tête ne sachant plus trop quoi faire, puis monta les escaliers vers sa chambre. Je soupirai de soulagement qu'elle n'ai pas vu mes ecchymoses. L'entraînement du seigneur n'était pas des plus facile et j'avais fini par être couverte de bleus. D'un coup de baguette, je mis les tasses de thé dans l'évier et montait dans la chambre. Je découvris alors les jumeaux et Ginny morts de rire sur le sol. Lorsque j'entrais, ils arrêtèrent de rire et me regardèrent. Les jumeaux finirent par se lever et sortirent après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à leur sœur tandis que cette dernière se coucha dos à moi. Je soupirai en passant ma main dans mes cheveux lâchés. Je me dirigeais vers ma valise et pris un pyjama, puis je partis dans la salle de bain. Je m'habillais de mes vêtements de nuit puis je retournai dans la chambre me coucher.

Le lendemain, l'ambiance entre moi et les enfants Weasley n'avait pas changé. Tous les trois me faisaient encore la tête. Je comprenais pourquoi les jumeaux m'en voulaient, mais Ginny ? Elle adoptait un comportement si puéril. Il fallait à tout prix que je lui parle pour éclaircir cette histoire. Je me dirigeais donc vers le jardin où elle se trouvait avec ses frères et lui demandai donc de lui parler en privé. Elle hocha sèchement la tête et m'amena dans la cabane du jardin.

\- Que veux-tu Granger ?

\- Alors on en est là Ginny ? Tu m'appelles Granger comme si j'étais ton ennemi.

\- C'est pourtant ce que tu es non ? Me cracha-t-elle à la figure

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ta colère ? Lui répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils

\- Tu fricotes avec Malefoy. De plus, je suis persuadée que hier c'est lui que tu es allée voir. Pas ton « ami de longue date » !

\- Je ne fricote pas avec Drago !

\- Drago ?! Tu l'appelles Drago maintenant ? Cria-t-elle. Harry et Ron aurait eu honte de toi Tu n'es qu'une sale traître qui ne cherche qu'à faire son intéressante. Je me demande bien ce que mon frère et mon petit copain te trouvaient ! Mais j'y pense... Tu devais faire comme avec Malefoy ! Écarter tes cuisses devant eux !

En entendant ça, je vis rouge et la giflais de toutes mes forces. Cela la fit d'ailleurs tomber par terre. Je la toisais froidement. J'étais en colère contre elle. Comment osait-elle dire cela ? Je sentis ma magie essayait de se libérer. Je me calmais donc avant de provoquer un carnage.

\- Je suis déçue, Ginevra. Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que cela. Je pensais que tu avais eu bien meilleure opinion de moi. Tu sais très bien que je déteste Drago Malefoy.

Ginny avait baissé la tête en entendant mes paroles. Elle venait de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de me dire et pleurait à chaudes larmes. Je m'accroupis donc à son hauteur et la pris dans mes bras. Je savais qu'elle n'avait dit tout cela que sous la colère mais ça m'avait fait du mal. Elle ne se rendait pas compte du secret que j'avais à porter. Je soupirai et l'aidai à se relever. Je lui demandai alors pourquoi elle était en colère contre moi.

\- Fred et George m'ont dit que tu avais reçu une lettre de Malefoy et que tu ne voulais pas leur dire le sujet de cette lettre. Puis hier, tu nous annonces que tu dois aller voir un ami de longue date. J'ai vu rouge. Je pensais que tu allais voir Drago et que tu avais une histoire avec lui. Pour moi tu trahissais donc Harry et Ron... Puis j'avoue avoir eu un élan de jalousie parce que toi tu pouvais sortir d'ici.

\- Ginny... J'ai en effet reçu une lettre de Malefoy je ne te le cache pas. Mais le but de cet lettre était seulement de me rappeler ma place à Poudlard. Tu sais comment il est avec les nés-moldus. Quand à ma sortie d'hier, non je ne suis pas allée voir Malefoy. Nous mais Ginny tu es tombée sur la tête ou quoi ? Malefoy non mais ça ne va pas hein !

\- Je sais Hermione... Oh excuse-moi j'ai tellement honte..

Ginny se jeta dans mes bras en sanglotant. Je le consolais tant que je pus et lui souris. On sortit donc toutes les deux de la cabane bras dessus bras dessous et on se dirigea vers les jumeaux qui nous regardaient en plissant les yeux. Avec Ginny, je leur expliquai la lettre de Malefoy et on put se réconcilier. Mais soudain, une chose me revint en tête.

\- Ginny !

\- Quoi Mione ?

\- Dans cinq jours nous rentrons à Poudlard et on a toujours pas fait nos devoirs de vacances !

Les trois autres rigolèrent tandis que moi je courais vers la maison pour faire justement ces fameux devoirs.

 _ **Point de vue extérieur**_

Les vacances étaient finies et cela faisait une semaine qu'Hermione avait repris les cours. Elle comptait avoir ses ASPICs haut la main mais pour cela elle devait bosser. Elle avait été parler à Minerva de sa mission que lui avait donné Voldemort et cette dernière essayait de trouver une solution pour faire croire à la dissolution de l'Ordre. Elle fit la promesse d'y réfléchir et Hermione partit presque sereinement vers ses appartements. L'Ordre avait réussi à intercepter les Mangemorts qui avaient essayé de libérer leurs condisciples d'Askaban. Malheureusement, ils s'étaient tous enfuis. Le seigneur noir avait donc été furieux. Hermione l'avait senti sur son bras.

Les trois mois restant de l'année scolaire passèrent plus rapidement que prévu. Hermione avait gravi les échelons en réussissant les missions que lui donnait le Maître et elle était maintenant une des mangemort les plus hauts placés malgré son sang de moldu. Voldemort croyait que l'Ordre s'effritait et qu'il n'existerait plus bientôt, et pour lui, cela il le devait à cette charmante Granger qui lui était très utile.

Malefoy, lui, commençait à s'énerver. Le Maître ne lui donnait plus beaucoup de mission dans Poudlard, préférant les donner à cette saleté de Sang-De-Bourbe de Granger et il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Il savait qu'elle cachait quelque choses et ils s'était fait le promesse de découvrir ce que c'était. Et pour ça, il avait un plan.

Phase numéro 1 : l'inviter au bal de fin d'année

Phase numéro 2 : l'épuiser en la faisant danser toute la soirée et en la faisant boire

Phase numéro 3 : lui retirer les informations grâce à la Légilimancie

Le bal n'était que dans une semaine. Il allait pouvoir bien le peaufiner et savoir enfin son secret. Et tant pis si ses résultats en pâtissait. De toute façon, il ne rendrait jamais son père fier de lui. Il s'en était compte. C'était pour cela qu'il s'était engagé dans l'armée de Voldemort. Mais maintenant, il regrettait. Et dans ces moments là, il repensait à _ELLE_. La seule qui l'ait jamais comprise. _Elle_ l'avait toujours prévenu que son père n'était qu'un égoïste et qu'il ne devait surtout pas l'écouter et s'engager dans les Mangemorts. Pourtant il ne l'avait pas écouté et maintenant il regrettait. Si seulement, elle était encore en vie, elle lui aurait dit quoi faire.

Toute cette semaine, Hermione passait examen sur examen en priant pour réussir à avoir son diplôme. Elle savait qu'elle l'aurait mais elle voulait montrer à Voldemort qu'elle pouvait être la meilleure. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Lors de la remise des diplômes, Voldemort fut impressionnée. Hermione avait eu toutes ses ASPICs avec une mention Optimal. Elle fut donc déclarée meilleure élève de sa promotion. Voldemort était content. Il avait dans ses rangs la sorcière la plus brillante depuis Rowena Serdaigle elle-même, il le savait, mais en public, il disait que c'était le plus brillante sorcière depuis lui-même lorsqu'il était encore à l'école. Par pur orgueil bien sûr.

Le bal fut le soir de la remise des diplômes. Drago avait invité Hermione en prétextant que Jedusor lui avait ordonné d'y aller avec elle pour l'image des Préfets-en-Chefs. Pendant qu'Hermione s'habillait, elle repensa à la terrible nouvelle qu'elle avait apprise pendant la réunion des mangemorts qui avait eu lieu peu à près la remise des diplômes.

Une espèce d'horrible créature était debout à côté de Voldemort, elle avait dit qu'elle s'appelait Octoroo et qu'elle représentait son Maître, appelé Maitre Xandred. Voldemort avait complété en disant que ce Maître Xandred et lui s'étaient alliés pour pouvoir gouverner sur le monde. Pour cela, l'armée de chacun devait aider l'autre. Voldemort devait aidé à détruire les Rangers Samurai, tandis que les Nighlocks devaient eux aussi aider à tuer les personnes qui s'opposaient à Voldemort. Hermione, en entendant cela, avait été horrifié. Mais elle n'en avait rien laissé paraître. À la fin de leur petite réunion improvisée, Hermione s'était dirigée directement dans sa chambre pour se préparer.

Elle finit de m'être sa robe et de nouer un laçage complexe de rubans de satin de couleur or dans son dos grâce à la magie. Sa robe de bal était tout simplement sublime. C'était une robe bustier rouge avec des paillettes dorées sur le haut du bustier et sur la taille formant une ceinture. La robe était moulante jusqu'à la taille et à partir de là, elle s'évasait en voile jusqu'au sol. Hermione sortit ensuite de sa valise (qu'elle avait faite la veille) une paire de chaussures à talons aiguilles toutes rouge pailletées avec une grosse fleur sur le côté de chaque chaussure. Elle commença à se maquiller doucement, puis, lorsque l'heure vint sonner à sa porte, elle se rendit vers la Grande Salle.

Tout le monde était devant la Grande Salle en train d'attendre. Lorsqu'elle descendit les escaliers, tous les élèves retinrent leurs souffles. « Qu'elle est belle ! » pensèrent à peu près tous les élèves. Drago la rejoint rapidement et la conduit devant les grandes portes. Jedusor ouvrit ces dernières qui, sans grande surprise, n'avait pas beaucoup changé. À la place des quatre grandes tables, une multitudes de petites tables avaient été invoquées et le faux plafond était illuminé de pleins d'étoiles du soir. Tout le monde savait que le Directeur Jedusor détestait les bals.

La musique commença et les deux Prefets-en-Chefs ouvrirent la danse.

Hermione s'éclata avec Drago, à sa plus grande surprise. Il l'a fit danser et boire (sans parler de manger bien sûr) toute la soirée et aux alentours de minuit, Drago l'a conduisit dans le parc. Malheureusement, Pans les suivit et Hermione ne put rien lui dire car elle se sentait extrêmement fatiguée.

\- Drago que fais-tu avec la Sang-De-Bourbe ? Demanda la serpentard

\- Pansy qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Non je m'en fous c'est pas grave... reste ici mais boucles-là ! Lui répondit Drago avec son ton condescendant

Le prince des serpentard s'approcha doucement de Granger et l'obligea à boire une potion.

\- Alors Granger, commença Drago doucement, quels sont tes secrets les plus sombres ?

\- Je... Je...

Hermione tentait vainement de résister au Veritaserum que lui avait donné son homologue. Mais elle était trop fatiguée. Elle sut, dès qu'elle croisa son regard, qu'elle lui dirait tous. Elle n'avait pas encore remarqué Parkinson qui affichait maintenant une moue dédaigneuse en la regardant.

\- Dis-nous, _Hermione,_ es-tu vraiment fidèle au Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

\- Non bien sûr que non ! Je suis un espion pour l'Ordre..

Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle ferma fortement les yeux et laissa couler des larmes de terreur.

\- Oh, voyez-vous ça ! Il sera très heureux de l'apprendre ! S'exclamant Pansy en sautillant

\- Pansy a raison... Que nous caches-tu donc encore Sang-De-Bourbe ? Continua Drago

\- Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Une. Sang-De-Bourbe ! réussit à crier Hermione en se relevant, je suis une Sang Pure

\- Sûrement pas ! Lui cracha Pansy

\- La ferme Parkinson, laisse la parler. Alors Granger, dit Drago en se tournant vers cette dernière, si ces moldus ne sont pas tes parents, tu es la fille de qui ?

\- Je suis la fille de...

Hermione se battit de toutes ses forces contre la potion mais s'avoua vaincue lorsque la fatigue prit le dessus.

\- Sirius Black et de Lolita Hermione Rodrigez...

\- Quoi ? Drago, la sang-de-bourbe ment ! Elle ne peut pas être _ELLE_. Ton père l'a tué quand nous n'étions que des gamins.

\- Parkinson, la ferme ! Va chercher Rogue.. lui répondit rapidement Malefoy.

Parkinson partit rapidement tandis que le serpentard sortait sa baguette. Il prononça rapidement une formule et Hermione se métamorphosa sous ses yeux. Elle devint plus petite, ses cheveux devinrent aussi noir que le jais et ses yeux devinrent turquoise. Drago pâlit et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était tout petit, il pleura. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'étreignit de toute ses forces.

\- Mya... chuchota-t-il

\- Drago...

\- Monsieur Malefoy éloignez-vous de suite de cette demoiselle, dit Rogue avec une voix doucereuse

\- En effet, éloigne-toi Malefoy.. Je vois que notre chère Granger s'est abstenue de me faire part de cette information..

Rogue s'écarta pour laisser passer Tom Jedusor. Pansy, à côté de lui, affichait un air hautain. Elle décida aussi de dire au Seigneur ce qu'Hermione avait révélé sous Veritaserum. Voldemort furieux, essaya de rentrer dans l'esprit de la préfète, mais cette dernière le repoussa facilement. En effet sous sa véritable apparence, Hermione possédait beaucoup plus de pouvoir. Elle haussa un sourcil face à sa vaine tentative et d'un léger mouvement de la tête, elle envoya valser Tom, Rogue et Pansy plus loin. Elle s'approcha de Drago, l'embrassa sur la joue et partit en courant jusqu'aux cuisines. Elle appela Dobby et lui demanda d'aller chercher toutes ses affaires et de les envoyer au Square Grimmaurd puis de revenr la chercher quand elle appelerai. Elle prit ensuite un passage secret pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Elle reprit alors son ancienne apparence d'un sortilège informulé sans baguette puis courut vers McGonagall qui dansait avec un autre Professeur.

\- Professeur, Voldemort sait que je suis un espion. Je m'en vais dès ce soir chez Sirius.

\- Mais Hermione..

\- Pas le temps, Professeur il arrive...

\- GRANGER ! hurla Voldemort en sortant sa baguette

Hermione se retourna vers lui en souriant et appela Dobby qui apparut devant elle. Elle lui prit la main rapidement et ils disparurent dans un _Pouf_ sonore. Toute la salle était silencieuse, mais lorsque Voldemort laissa échapper sa rage, tous les élèves retournèrent dans leur dortoir. Il laissa échapper toute sa magie et détruisit la totalité des choses se trouvant autour de lui. Il fit même voler Rogue et Drago, (Pansy était partie depuis longtemps) sur les murs de la Grande Salle. Il s'approcha ensuite du blond et lui envoya le sort Doloris qui le fit hurler. Rogue se releva doucement et s'éclipsa de la pièce, sous l'ordre de son Maître. Il décida alors de rejoindre Hermione. Elle avait besoin de lui, il le savait.

Hermione en atterrissant a Square Grimmaurd, réveilla Mme Black. Elle soupira et remercia Dobby qui repartit en s'inclinant. Elle se dirigea vers le portrait de sa grand mère et la fit taire en lui expliquant qui elle était. Mme Black eut du mal à la croire mais en voyant sa véritable apparence elle se calma et ses rideaux se refermèrent. Elle avait bien évidemment omis de dire que son père était Sirius. Lorsque les rideaux furent fermés, elle leur lança un sortilège de Glue perpétuelle qui les empêcherait de s'ouvrir à nouveau.

Elle s'apprêtait à commencer à faire le ménage dans la maison où elle avait grandi lorsque du bruit se fit entendre dans le palier du dessous. Elle se changea d'un claquement de doigt et descendit d'un pas lent et sans bruit. Elle s'approcha doucement de la personne et planta sa baguette dans sa nuque.

\- Qu'elle est la dernière chose que vous ayez vu en me donnant les cours d'Occlumancie ?

\- Miss Granger, enlevez cette baguette immédiatement !

\- Répondez !

\- Vous m'avez laissé voir... Hermione lui enfonça la baguette plus fort, J'ai vu votre petit séjour dans le Manoir Malefoy lorsque vous aviez 8 ans. Vous vous faisiez..

\- Assez.. Excuse-moi Sev' mais tu sais... C'est de la pure prévention. Dit Hermione en rangeant se baguette.

\- Je sais, Mya, je sais. Bien maintenant, il faut que nous remettions le Fidelitas sur cette maison.

Hermione hocha la tête et sortit de la maison pour faire l'enchantement. Elle envoya aussi un patronus à Madame Weasley pour lui dire de la rejoindre avec toute la famille devant le 12, Square Grimmaurd. Elle lui demanda aussi de prévenir les autres membres. Un réunion d'urgences s'imposait.

Le lendemain, Hermione était épuisée. Toute la nuit elle avait, avec l'aide de Severus, fait le ménage dans toute la maison. Malgré que Rogue maugréait de ne pas être un elfe de maison, il avait aidé Hermione qui grâce à sa magie avait nettoyé une grande partie de la maison toute seule. Seulement, elle était tombée épuisée. Il l'avait donc amenée directement dans sa chambre et était parti continuer le ménage en bas.

Le lendemain, Hermione fut réveillée par des cris provenant du salon. Elle descendit donc pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle trouva la scène très comique. Elle se retint difficilement de rire mais n'en pouvant plus, elle rigola.

\- Ahahahaha !

Tout le monde se retourna vers elle et sortirent leur baguette.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Lupin

\- Qu'avez-vous fait d'Hermione ? Continua Ginny

\- Vous êtes un mangemort comme Rogue c'est ça ? Finit Maugrey en s'approchant d'elle et en l'empoignant par le col de sa chemise.

\- Lâche-la tout de suite Fol'Œil ! cria Rogue en perdant son sang froidement

\- Oui écoute le Maugrey avant que je ne te fasse me lâcher moi-même. Dit Hermione en mettant sa main sur celle de Maugrey

\- Je n'écoute pas les mangemorts ! Répondit ce dernier en la secouant.

Hermione perdit patience et l'envoyer valser comme elle l'avait fait avec Voldemort. Elle se tourna vers les autres et les fit reculer légèrement de Rogue d'un petit coup de baguette. Elle défit les liens qui le tenait attacher à une chaise et lui rendit sa baguette. Elle se tourna vers le reste des memebres de l'Ordre et dit d'une voix glaciale :

\- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est calmé, je vais pouvoir vous expliquer. Mais avant cela, nous allons attendre le Professeur McGonagall. Severus, peux-tu remettre mon sort de protection s'il te plaît ?

\- Mya, tu sais très bien qu'à partir de maintenant, ce sort ne te protège plus autant qu'avant. Dit le Maître des Potions de sa voix doucereuse

\- Je sais Sev' mais je préfère le remettre. Je t'expliquerai plus tard, finit-elle par chuchoter

\- Lorsque vous aurez fini de manigancer tous les deux, vous pourrez peut-être nous expliquer ? Coupa Mme Weasley

Hermione regarda son mentor et ce dernier, avec beaucoup de réticence, lui remit son sort. Elle reprit les traits disgracieux de Granger.

\- Hermione ! S'exclama Ginny, tu nous as caché ça pourquoi ?

\- Oui qui aurez cru que Grangie... commença Fred

\- Était en fait une magnifique fille ! Finit George

\- Allons attendre Minerva dans le salon. Dit Rogue en avançant dans le dit salon

\- Tu n'es plus accepté ici Rogue ! Rétorqua Shackelbolt de sa voix grave

\- Bien sûr que si et les personnes qui ne sont pas d'accord, qu'elles s'en aillent de chez moi ! Répliqua à son tour Hermione

\- Comment oses-tu Granger ? Dit Maugrey en sortant sa baguette

\- Hermione chérie, le 12, Square Grimmaurd appartenai à Harry pas à toi ! Tenta de lui expliquait Molly

\- Oui cette maison appartenait à Harry ! Continua sèchement Ginny

Tous les membres de l'Ordre commencèrent à crier et à injurier Hermione qui regarda Severus. Ce dernier lui envoya un regard noir lui faisant bien comprendre que tout ceci était de sa faute. Elle regarda tout le monde une dernière fois et cria d'une voix forte et claire :

\- SILENCE !

Sous l'effet de la colère, le vase se trouvant à côté d'Arthur explosa. Le silence se fit. Hermione se tint droite de toute sa taille et les toisa un à un de haut en bas.

\- Au lieu de piailler comme des oisillons ridicules, laissez-moi vous expliquer ! Non la ferme ! J'ai dit la ferme ! S'énerva-t-elle contre les jumeaux qui voulaient faire une blague. On est en guerre et c'est contre moi que vous vous en prenez ? Pour une stupide maison ? Non mais vous vous êtes regardé ?

\- Hermione a tout à fait raison ! Déclara une voix en entrant dans la pièce

\- Minerva, vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec elle quand même ? Dit Lupin effaré

\- Bien sûr que si ! Si vous lui aviez laissé le temps de s'expliquer au lieu de lui sauter à la gorge, on serait déjà en train de boire du thé !

\- Elle a raison, regardons-nous... dit Tonks d'une petite voix

\- Nous étions tellement étonnés de voir Severus ici que nous avions pensé qu'elle était une mangemort... continua Arthur

\- Excuse-nous Hermione ! Dit Bill

\- Ce n'est rien, oublions ça. Maugréa cette dernière, venez dans le salon.

Les membres de l'Ordre restèrent pantois devant la nouvelle décoration. L'aspect qui autrefois était vieillot était devenu plus moderne, plus féminin. Il avait aussi l'air plus grand et moins oppressant. Hermione leur présenta le salon et appela Kreatur qui fut ravi de servir à nouveau un membre de la famille Black. Elle s'approcha de la table et demanda à tout le monde de prendre place.

\- Alors Hermione, commença Minerva, expliquez-nous votre histoire. J'avoue avoir été très surprise quand vous êtes venues m'avertir que vous veniez ici hier soir au bal.

\- Quoi ? Coupa Ginny

\- Pas maintenant ma chérie, la coupa Molly

\- Merci Molly. Alors par où commencer... dit Hermione

\- Par le commencement Mya, ça serait mieux. Répliqua Severus nonchalamment

Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge à la manière d'Ombrage et commença son récit :

\- Je m'appelle Mya Adriana Black, je viens d'avoir 17 ans et je suis la fille de Sirius et de Lolita Black.

* * *

 **Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Et voilà le chapitre 4 ! Excusez-moi d'avance pour toutes les fautes que je vais commettre dans ce chapitres et pour celles que j'ai faîtes dans les trois autres chapitres :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _\- Je m'appelle Mya Adriana Black, je viens d'avoir 17 ans et je suis la fille de Sirius et de Lolita Black._

 _ **Point de vue Hermione**_

Tout les membres de l'Ordre eurent un sursaut en entendant ce que je viens de dire. Je les comprenais. Il venait d'apprendre que la petite Hermione Granger qu'ils avaient toujours connu, était en fait une Black et la fille de Sirius de surcroît. Je levais la main pour interrompre encore Percy qui voulait parler et continuais on récit.

\- Je suis née à Paranoma City, la ville où mes parents se sont rencontrés. Ma mère travaillait là-bas et mon père s'était caché quelques temps dans cette ville pour échapper à Voldemort. Ils se sont mariés et peu de temps après ils m'ont eu.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi Sirius ne voulait pas rentrer.. me dit Lupin, c'est parce qu'il avait eu un enfant.. Il me parlait d'une femme dont il était tombé amoureux et il m'avait invité au mariage ainsi que James et Lily. Malheureusement moi je ne pus venir, le mariage fut le jour de la pleine lune. C'était donc trop risqué. Quant à James et Lily, ils n'ont pas pu à cause de la prophétie. Peter se trouvait on ne sait où.

\- Je sais et mon père l'a très bien compris Professeur. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Continue Granger.. grommela Fol'Oeil

\- Bien sûr, excusez-moi. Papa, lorsqu'il a appris la mort de ses amis, est de suite revenu en Angleterre tandis que moi et ma mère, on est resté à Paranoma. Elle ne l'a plus jamais revu puisqu'il était enfermé à Askaban pour des meurtres qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas commis. Bref. J'y ai passé huit années avec ma mère et après elle m'a ramenée ici où elle a demandé à Dumbledore de veiller sur moi. Depuis ce jour-là, je n'ai plus jamais revu ma mère. Dumbledore, ne pouvant me garder près de lui plus de quelques mois, décida de me remettre aux Granger pour assurer ma sécurité et respecter la promesse qu'il avait faite à ma mère. Il me fit mettre un sort de protection qui me changea d'apparence. Mais ce dernier devait s'achever le lendemain de 18ème anniversaire. J'appris plus tard que...

\- Mya ! S'écria Rogue en colère

\- Quoi Sev' ?

\- Dis leur !

\- Non !

\- Nous dire quoi ?! S'étonna Tonks

\- Rien du tout ! répondis-je vivement

\- Si tu ne leur explique pas tout comment peuvent-ils comprendre ? Dit Severus

\- Bon d'accord... soupirai-je, Au départ, Albus ne voulait pas me mettre chez une famille de moldus car il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus avoir tout le temps un œil sur moi. Après tout, il était devenu en quelques sortes mon grand père. Il m'avait gardé à Poudlard pendant tout le temps où il me surveillait. J'avais le droit de me balader dans le château, d'aller voir Minerva, Severus, Mme Pince aussi. Et il m'emmenait partout avec lui. Il m'aimait et moi aussi j'aimais mon grand père. Seulement, un jour où nous étions tranquillement en train de nous balader à Pré-au-Lard tous les deux, des mangemorts attaquèrent et pendant que Albus se battait, ils m'enlevèrent et m'emmenèrent. Je ne compris que des années plus tard pourquoi. Le professeur Trelawney avait prédit une autre prophétie que celle de Harry. Il avait prédit la mienne.

\- Que disait-elle ? S'enquérit Percy

\- Je ne sais pas exactement, Albus n'a jamais voulu me la montrer mais j'en connais les grandes lignes. En gros, je posséderais un pouvoir que nul autre sorcier aurait et je serais capable de détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres si Harry mourait.

\- Pourquoi toi ? Qu'as-tu de différent de nous petite fille ? Demanda hautainement Maugrey

\- je t'interdis de lui parler comme ça ! Dit Severus en se levant

\- C'est bizarre cette si soudaine attention en sa personne tu ne trouves pas ! Continua Maugrey, tu détestait Black alors pourquoi apprécierais-tu sa fille ?

La dispute entre les deux continua sans que personne ne puisse les arrêter. Je serrais le bout de la table. Je ne me sentais pas bien et je devais finir cette réunion au plus vite. Je me levais donc doucement de ma chaise et claqua fortement mes deux mains sur la table. Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers moi et je me rassit en soupirant de fatigue. Je les priais de se calmer ou d'aller continuer leur dispute dehors.

\- Bien... J'espère pouvoir finir mon histoire. Pour répondre à ta question, je suis différente dans le sens où j'ai énormément de pouvoir qui me vienne de tous mes ancêtres.

\- Qui étaient-ils ? Demanda Lupin doucement

\- Godric Gryffondor..

\- Quoi ? Dit Ginny

\- Rowena Serdaigle..

\- Mais encore ? Dirent les jumeaux

\- Helga Poufsouffle...

\- Que ça ? Dit ironiquement Tonks

\- Salazar Serpentard...

\- D'accord... Attends... QUOI ?! Hurla Percy qui se fit taper doucement par sa mère pour qu'il se taise

\- Et c'est pas fini... dit Severus en soupirant

\- Je suis aussi la descendante de Morgane...

\- Oh.. dit doucement Arthur en reculant doucement dans sa chaise

\- Et de Merlin...

\- Mais c'est impossible ça tu le sais Granger ? Dit Maugrey

\- Va dire ça à ma mère Fol'Oeil ! Répliquai-je, énervée qu'il ne me croit pas

\- Explique nous plus en détail Hermione... Tu sais on a un peu de mal à comprendre.. dit Molly avec un ton maternel

\- Non, vous ne comprendriez jamais même avec toute votre attention... reprocha Rogue

\- Severus ! Sois gentil... Je reviendrais sur cette question plus tard si j'en ai la force... Où en étais-je ? Ah oui... Les Mangemorts ayant eu vent de cette prophétie, m'enlevèrent et me firent subir mille torture dans le sous-sol de chez les Malefoy. Presque trois semaines étaient passées et je demeurais sans force dans une cellule... Lucius Malefoy m'avait fait passer pour morte. Heureusement qu'Albus est arrivé... Ensuite vous connaissez l'histoire... Je vais maintenant aller en haut dans ma chambre... Je pense qu'il vaut mieux suspendre la réunion Minerva...

A la fin de mon discours, je me levais et me dirigeais rapidement dans ma chambre. Je m'écroulais lors sur le lit et m'endormis directement.

* * *

 _J'étais dans un cachot noir. Il y a du sang partout. Je baissais la tête et vis quelqu'un au sol. Je m'approche de lui, je ne le connaissais pas mais de toute façon, il était mort. Une porte s'ouvrit alors et un petit garçon bond apparut devant ma cellule. Il me parlait mais je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il disait... Un homme, qui devait être son père, au vue de la ressemblance, me parla aussi. Je le regardais en penchant la tête. Il sortis quelque chose de sa poche... une baguette... Il me lança alors un sort qui me fit hurler..._

* * *

\- Hermione, Mya ! Réveille-toi bon sang ! Cria Severus en me secouant

\- Oh Severus... Je m'écroulais dans ses bras en pleurant

\- De quoi as-tu rêvé ? Me demanda-t-il

\- Malefoy...

\- Il paiera un jour, petite Mya, je te le promets...

J'hochai la tête et me levais du lit pour aller dans la salle de bain. Je m'aspergeai le visage et remarquai une mèche noir dans mes cheveux. Je la camouflai tant que je pus puis suivit Severus dans la cuisine où Mme Weasley me fit un petit encas. Je la remerciai d'un hochement de la tête et m'enquis des nouvelles pour la réunion.

\- On t'attendait en fait.. Dit Ginny en entrant

\- J'hochai encore une fois la tête et me dirigeais vers le salon. Tout le monde était là et me regardait avec une regard d'inquiétude. Super ! Ils ont tous du bien m'entendre crier. À qui la faute hein !

\- Bon, j'ai des nouvelles auprès de Voldemort...

\- C'est quoi ça encore ? Demanda Maugrey de mauvaise humeur

\- Je sais que vous devez gérer beaucoup d'informations mais en voici une autre. Pendant quelques mois j'ai été l'espion de l'Ordre au même titre que Sev'. J'ai donc reçu la marque des Ténèbres et j'ai pu informer l'Ordre des trois quarts des attaques. Le quart restant c'est Severus Qui les communiquait à Minerva.

\- Mais on vole en plein délire là ! S'énerva Ginny

\- Calme toi Ginny ! Dit son père en lui attrapant doucement le bras

\- Non papa je ne me calmerai pas ! Je viens d'apprendre que ma meilleure amie s'est enrôlée dans les Mangemorts en tant qu'espion de l'Ordre ! Et qu'elle m'a menti depuis le début !

\- Ginevra ! Je commençais à m'énervais. Si tu ne te came pas tout de suite, tu sors de mon salon !

\- Très bien Hermione ou quel que soit ton vrai nom ! Mais ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole !

Ginny sortit de la pièce en pleurant... les nerfs s'en doutent. J'observai les parents de Ginny et leurs lançai un regard d'excuse qui fut accepté. Je continuai donc la réunion en rapportant tous ce que je savais sur Voldemort et son armée. J'avais aussi parlé du Nighlock et de ma pseudo mission ratée qui consistait à détruire l'Ordre de l'intérieur. Lorsque plus personne n'avait de chose à ajouter, je me tournais vers Minerva. Je devais leur annoncer ma décision.

\- Minerva, j'ai décidé quelque chose.

\- Je vous écoute Hermione. Dit ma directrice de maison en hochant la tête

\- Il faut que je retourne dans ma ville natale. À Panorama City. Seulement, là-bas, vous savez autant que moi que je n'aurai aucune protection.

\- Oui, je le sais. Acquiesça Minerva

\- Pouvez-vous donc demander au Mentor des Rangers Samurai de me garder en sécurité chez lui ?

\- Quoi ? S'écria Sev', Minerva vous ne pouvez pas !

\- C'est entendu Hermione. Dès qu'il me répond, nous verrons pour quand vous partirez s'il est d'accord.

\- Merci Minerva, du fond du cœur ! Dîtes lui bien que c'est Hermione Granger.

\- Oui oui..

Je regardai alors Severus et le vit partir dans un virevoltement de cape. Je ris et me décidai à me rendre dans cette pièce si chère à mes yeux. Je n'avais pas tout dit aux membres de l'Ordre. J'avais le droit d'avoir des secrets aussi. Bien sûr que ma mère et moi venions ici parfois. C'était tout aussi sa maison après tout. Elle avait même était à Poudlard, mais pas les mêmes années que mon père. Elle était à Gryffondor comme moi et comme mon père. J'ouvris la porte et me dirigeais directement vers la chaîne stéréo que j'avais modifiée pour que je puisse l'utiliser dans le monde sorcier. J'insonorisai la pièce et mis la musique. Je commençai alors à chanter et à danser jusqu'à n'en plut pouvoir. Je changeais alors de musique et en mis une que j'affectionnais particulièrement. Je me mis alors à chanter d'une voix forte et claire :

 _When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold_

When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale

I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

At the curtain's call  
It's the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl

So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you've made

Don't wanna let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't wanna hide the truth

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide yeah

They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go

Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I wanna save that light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how  
Unless you show me how  
Yeah, yeah

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

 _ **Point de vue externe**_

Il était montée la voir, il savait qu'elle était grande maintenant, mais elle était toujours sa petite Mya qu'il faisait faire des potions à 8 ans. Il avait juré de la protéger et il le ferait. Certes, il n'aimait pas son père, ce clébard tout juste sorti d'Askaban, mais il avait toujours aimé Lolita Rodriguez... Elle et Lily avaient été les seules à s'être profondément liées d'amitié avec lui. Il lui devait donc bien ça. En l'entendant chanter, il sourit. Elle avait toujours été une très bonne chanteuse.

Le Mentor des Samurai avait répondu à la positive à sa demande. Elle avait alors commencé ses affaires tandis que McGonagall lui disait qu'elle serait là le lendemain.

* * *

 _ **Au même moment, à Panorama City**_

\- Rangers, dit Mentor Ji, venez réunion d'urgences

\- Que se passe-t-il, mentor ? Demanda Kevin

\- Un problème ? Continua Mike

\- Un autre Nighlock ? Dit Antonio

\- Les garçons taisez-vous laissez Mentor parler ! Dit Mia

\- Merci Mia, remercia Ji. Bien, rappelez-vous de notre discussion pour aider le monde sorcier, et bien maintenant, nous avons un cas à prendre en compte.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ji ? Demanda Jayden en fronçant les sourcils et en croisant les bras

\- Une personne du monde sorcier est en danger, et si elle ne quitte pas Londres le plus tôt possible, elle risque de mourir. Les mangemorts et leurs maîtres sont à sa recherche.

\- C'est horrible ! Dit Emily en allant dans les bras de Mike

\- C'est pourquoi, les sorciers m'ont demandé de la protéger. Finit Ji

\- Cette personne va venir ici, n'est ce pas Ji ?

\- Oui Jayden...

\- Quand arrive-t-elle ? Demanda Kevin mécontent

\- Demain..

Les filles commencèrent à paniquer. Si la personne devait arriver demain, alors la maison Shiba devait être parfaitement propre. Elle venait de vaincre un Nighlock, elle pouvait donc faire le ménage. Les garçons, eux les regardaient en rigolant. Seul Kevin ne rigolait pas. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il n'appréciait pas du tout ce qui allait se passer ici dès le lendemain.

* * *

 _ **Retour à Londres**_

Tout le monde dormait. À poing fermé. Seule une jeune fille ne partageait pas cette chance de bien dormir. Elle se tournait et se retournait dans ses draps en marmonnant des choses. Elle se calma. Le silence reprit dans la maison calme qu'était le 12, Square Grimmaurd.

 _2h00_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _3h00_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _4h00_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _5h00_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Un cri déchirant réveilla toute la maisonnée. Tout le monde se précipita vers la source des cris qui devenaient de plus en plus fort. Un homme hurla qu'on le laisse passer. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et la berça tout doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Il la reposa et fit sortir tout le monde.

 _ **Quatre heures plus tard**_

Hermione se réveilla avec un mal de gorge. Elle essaya de se lever de son lit mais un gros poids l'en empêcha. Elle sourit en voyant l'homme que son père détestait. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi. Severus était une homme intelligent qui méritait le respect. Elle le réveilla doucement et sourit en voyant qu'il avait la marque du drap sur sa joue. Il lui embrassa le front et elle put enfin se préparer. Elle descendit rapidement pour prendre un petit déjeuner. Puis lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle monta dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Elle sortit de sa valise un beau jeans slim noir ainsi qu'une belle chemise blanche. Elle enfila par dessus sa chemise, un blazer de couleur noir. Enfin pour finir de s'habiller, elle mit des talons aiguilles noires. D'un claquement de doigt, elle se retrouva maquillée et coiffée. Elle réduisit sa valise qu'elle mit dans son sac à main tout aussi noir que son jeans et descendit les escaliers.

Les « au revoir » furent fini rapidement. Et elle prit le portoloin qui devait l'amener au point de rendez-vous du mentor Ji. Elle regarda l'heure sur son téléphone, 10h48, et le remit dans son sac. Elle avait 10 minutes d'avances. Elle sortit alors le Zord que sa mère lui avait donné. Le Zord Lion. Mais en fille. La particularité de son Zord était qu'il n'avait pas de forme particulière. Il pouvait se transformer en n'importe quel Zord. Cela dépendait de la situation et du combat dans lequel il se trouvait. Mais la forme principale du Zord était quand même le lion. Elle regarda encore une fois sa montre et vit qu'il était l'heure. Elle rangea donc dans son sac et se leva du banc où elle était assise. Elle entendit soudain un bruit de moteur. Elle sourit. Elle savait que c'était lui. Mentor Ji. Elle se retourna vers ce dernier qui lui tendit un casque en souriant. Elle le mit et monta derrière.

Le trajet ne fut pas long mais aucune de deux personnes ne parla. Lui était au courant de tout de A à Z, et elle, elle savait qu'il savait. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la maison Shiba, ils purent tous les deux s'apercevoir qu'elle était vide.

\- Je ne te fais pas visiter, Mya. Dit Ji avec un petit sourire

\- En effet, Ji. Et c'est Hermione. Lui répondit-elle

\- Bien, Hermione. Ta chambre est toujours la tienne. Jayden n'a pas beaucoup apprécié quand il a su que quelqu'un, garçon ou fille, allait dormir dans ta chambre.

\- Je m'en doute. Le connaissant, il doit encore y penser.

\- Tu as raison. Mais Jayden est quelqu'un de fort et d'intelligent. Il comprendra quand tu lui expliquera la situation. Après tout, tu es la seule à connaître son secret.

\- Il ne leur a pas dit ?

\- Non. Mais ne parlons pas de ça maintenant. Va poser tes affaires et revient dans la cuisine. Il est déjà 11h45. Tu dois te nourrir.

\- Bien... Mentor.

Hermione partit déposer ses affaires et se changer. Lorsqu'elle revint dans la cuisine, elle portait un bas de jogging noir et un tee-shirt rouge avec un lion dessus ainsi que de petite chaussures fermées noires. Elle sourit en voyant Ji cuisiner. Elle s'assit sur un tabouret devant la table et attendit que Ji remarque enfin sa présence. Ce dernier se retourna en souriant avec une poêle à la main.

\- Je t'ai fait des crêpes ! Lui dit-il en souriant

Hermione rigola et commença à manger. Elle fut interrompue par des bruits de voix à l'extérieur. Elle se figea dans une expression comique. Sa fourchette à mi-chemin entre l'assiette et sa bouche, sa bouche grande ouvertes et ses yeux aussi grands que des soucoupes. Elle posa doucement sa fourchette à côté de son assiette, ferma les yeux et se calma. Elle regarda Ji qui lui sourit et le suivit vers les Rangers Samurai qui étaient rentrés. Elle se cacha derrière lui lorsqu'il parla.

\- Chers Rangers, je vous présente la personne que nous sommes censées protéger.

\- Euh... Salut ! Dit Hermione en sortant timidement de derrière Ji

\- Elle s'appelle Hermione et elle séjournera ici le temps que ça se calme dans son monde.

\- Salut ! Je m'appelle Mia ! Lui dit une jeune femme typée asiatique, tu as mangé ? Tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose ?

\- Non merci Mia, dit Hermione avec un petit rire nerveux, mais Mentor m'a déjà préparé quelque chose.

\- Oh tant pis alors ! Sourit Mia

\- Moi c'est Emily ! Lui dit une jeune fille blonde toute mignonne. Lui c'est Mike. Finit-elle en montrant un garçon brun avec des boucles d'oreilles.

\- Salut ! Lui dit ce dernier en la prenant dans ses bras, le gars renfermé là-bas c'est Kevin. Excuse-le, il est un peu ennuyant. C'est toujours le Code Samouraï par-ci, le code Samourai par-là.

\- Je pense plutôt qu'il est très respectueux envers les samouraï et envers la tache qui vous incombe. Je pense à mon avis qu'il doit être très discipliné et cartésien. Finit Hermione sans se douter que Jayden avait prononcé mot pour mot ce que qu'elle venait de dire lors de l'attaque de Negatron quelques mois auparavant.

\- Et je te présente le leader de l'équipe Samouraï. Dit Ji

\- Je suis Jayden, déclara un très beau garçon aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux bleus en lui tendant la main

Hermione lui serra la main mais la retira tout de suite en frissonnant. Elle était sûr que lui aussi avait ressenti cette sensation en lui serrant la main. Cette décharge d'électricité. Elle le regarda et vit qu'il la scrutait. Elle fronça les sourcils et se retourna pour partir en direction de sa chambre. Elle sortit ses affaires de sa valise qu'elle venait d'agrandir. Elle rangea ses habits dans le placard et la commode prévus à cet effet, puis sortit quelques photos qu'elle posa sur le bureau et sur la table de chevet. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes sur la photo du Trio d'Or. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Elle embrassa la photo puis la reposa sur la table de chevet. Elle la regarda une dernière fois. Comme c'était une photo magique, elle pouvait bouger évidemment. On la voyait, elle, en train de faire un bisou sur les joues des garçons, puis ils la prenaient tous les deux dans leurs bras.

 _Pendant ce temps dans le salon_

\- Je ne lui fait pas confiance, dit Kevin. Il y a quelque chose chez elle qui ne va pas.

\- Moi je n'ai rien senti d'étrange chez elle, tu dois te tromper mec. Lui répondit Mike en lui donnant une grande tape sur l'épaule

\- Elle avait une aura mystérieuse autour d'elle, c'est vrai, acquiesça Mia, mais elle ne semblait pas méchante

\- Non, on aurait dit qu'elle avait même peur de nous. Constata Emily

\- Et toi Jayden, tu en penses quoi ? Lui demanda le ranger bleu

\- Elle ne semble pas dangereuse mais il faut se méfier. Dit ce dernier

\- Il y a un autre truc qui me gène chez elle. Marmonna Kevin

\- Quoi ?

\- Ji, vous nous avez dit qu'elle est en danger dans son monde, c'est bien cela ?

\- Oui c'est cela Kevin, lui répondit calmement le mentor

\- Comment savez-vous que ce n'est pas un mangemort qui a pris son apparence ? Vous nous avez vous-même dit que ces mangemorts s'étaient alliés à Maître Xandred. Comment être sûr que ce n'est pas un espion qui doit se renseigner sur le Symbole de Confinement ?

Il eut un grand silence. En effet, Ji, sous le plaisir de revoir Hermione, avait oublié de prendre en compte ce détail. Il croisa les bras dans la réflexion. Hermione avait été trop spontanée pour douter d'elle mais c'était aussi une hypothèse à prendre en compte. Il hocha la tête et chargea tous les rangers de faire attention.

 _Retour à Hermione, dans sa chambre_

Cette dernière ferma son livre _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ d'un coup sec et s'allongea dans son lit. Ces pensées dérivèrent vers Drago. Allait-il bien ? Était-il mort ? Elle pris son oreiller et fourra sa tête dedans. Elle sursauta lorsqu'un grand bruit se fit entendre. Elle se leva rapidement et alla dans le salon. Elle vit alors les rangers et le mentor au dessus d'une carte. Ils partirent rapidement en courant et elle s'approcha de Ji.

\- Qu'est-ce Ji ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils

\- Le Capteur Gap, Hermione. Lui répondit Ji sans la regarder

 _Au frontière de la ville, sur la plage_

Un homme marchait avec une canne à pèche et un chariot. Il regarda la ville en s'arrêtant.

\- Enfin, je suis arrivé ! Dit-il, attends un peu qu'ils me voient, ça vaut tout l'or du monde bébé. Pas encore, non. Finit-il en fermant son chariot sur la tête d'un petit jouet en forme de pieuvre.

 _En ville, attaque supposée d'un Nighlock_

Les rangers arrivèrent sur le quai mais ne virent aucun monstre à l'horizon.

\- Hein ? Dit Emily en regardant de partout

\- Bon, il est où ce Nighlock ? Rouspéta Mike

Jayden sentit un brusque mouvement d'air inhabituel qui souleva ses cheveux et se retourna. Rien.

\- Jayden, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Lui demanda Emily de sa voix fluette

\- J'ai cru sentir une présence, commença le leader des samouraïs, comme si on me surveillait, mais c'est fini maintenant.

Kevin le regarda bizarrement et se tourna pour prendre un capteur de distorsion, caché entre deux barres d'une grille.

\- Quelque chose a déclenché ce capteur de distorsion, dit-il en le montrant aux autres

\- Oui, mais quoi ? Demanda Mia

\- Allons-nous en. Répondit Jayden

Kevin posa le capteur au sol et suivit les autres pour rentrer à la maison Shiba.

À quelques pas plus loin, le même homme avec le chariot s'arrêta aussi sur le quai et dit d'une voix sérieuse :

\- Ah, maintenant je peux me consacrer à des choses plus importantes.

 _Retour à la maison Shiba_

\- C'était du rapide, constata Ji en regardant tous les rangers

Hermione se leva du pouf où elle était assise pour aller les rejoindre.

\- Quand il n'y a rien, c'est pas long à régler, lui répondit Mike

\- Le Capteur de distorsion fonctionne mais il n'y avait pas de Nighlock, dit Kevin, Eh qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? Fit-il en se tournant vers Hermione

\- J'écoute, je n'ai pas le droit ? Dit cette dernière en levant un sourcil

\- Non, pas quand on fait une réunion...

\- D'accord, d'accord ! Je ne suis pas la bienvenue ici, je m'en vais. Je serais dans la cour de derrière si vous me cherchez.

Hermione partit tandis Kevin continuait de raconter. Cette dernière partit chercher sa guitare et commença à jouer l'air d' _Umbrella._

Plus tard, cette nuit-là, Jayden écrivait tranquillement dans sa chambre, quand il sentit encore cette présence. Il se retourna avec son Morpher Samouraï et cria :

\- Où est-ce que tu te caches ?

\- Jayden qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Mike en ouvrant la porte

\- Il y a une quelque chose ici, lui répondit Jayden, là, est-ce que vous l'avez senti ?

\- Non, dit Kevin, qu'est-ce que tu as senti ?

\- Chut ! Jayden se dirigea vers son placard et l'ouvrit d'un seul coup.

\- Ne nous fais pas de frayeur pareille, rigola Mia après que tout le monde ait crié

\- J'aurai pu juré qu'il y avait quelque chose, dit Jayden

\- Détends-toi vieux, il n'y a rien du tout, sourit Mike

\- je suis certain qu'il y a quelque chose dans notre monde, s'énerva encore une fois le ranger rouge, je l'ai ressenti

\- Désole Jayden, nous, on a rien ressenti. Soupira Mia, ce serait pas ton imagination ?

\- Ou quelqu'un d'autre ? Murmura Kevin en pensant à Hermione

\- Jayden, il est important de te fier à ton instinct mais je ne ressens aucune autre présence. Lui dit Mentor

\- Peut-être que c'est le stress provoqué par les Nighlock qui te fait sentir ça. Hermione venait tout juste d'arriver avec sa guitare à la main et venait de s'appuyer sur la chambranle de la porte.

Jayden sentit encore une fois ce mouvement d'air bizarre. Il traça alors le symbole de l'épée samouraï et trancha l'air jusqu'à s'arrêter juste à deux centimètres du visage d'Hermione qui avait ouvert de grand yeux terrifiés.

\- Excuses-moi Hermione, s'excusa Jayden en se tournant vers le reste de la maison, où est-ce que tu es ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils et suivit les autres qui suivaient eux-même Jayden. Ce dernier commença par inspecter le dojo et donna un cou d'épée encore une fois dans le vide. Il continua jusqu'à la pièce suivante.

\- Il le fait bien le numéro du mec flippé, vous ne trouvez pas? blagua Mike

\- Et vous, vous ressentez quelque chose ? Balbutia Kevin, inquiet tandis que Mia et Emily disaient non de la tête

\- Ou alors, il n'y a que lui qui peut le ressentir. Dit Hermione, Peut-être que le Nighlock ne s'en prend qu'à lui

\- Où veux-tu en venir ? Demanda doucement Mia

\- Peut-être que le Nighlock a trouvé un moyen de rentrer dans notre monde sans y entrer, vous me suivez ?

\- Non et on s'en fiche ! S'exclama Kevin en bousculant Hermione

Hermione se dirigea vers la salle de bain, pour nettoyer sa plaie. Quand Kevin l'avait bousculé, elle s'était pris la porte et une plaie était apparue sur sa joue. Elle vit alors Jayden se rincer le visage avec de l'eau. Elle l'entendit chuchoter. Elle toqua à la porte et il se retourna.

\- Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle gentillement

\- Très bien,lui répondit-il froidement, à demain je vais me coucher.

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla tôt. Elle n'avait pas bien dormi cette nuit et la fatigue se faisait déjà ressentir. Elle partit manger dans la cuisine pour prendre des forces. En chemin, elle entendit Ji qui disait à Mike que Jayden était parti à la vallée de la Source et qu'il fallait qu'ils aillent le rejoindre. Elle prit un pancake brûlé dans l'assiette et partit en courant. Elle savait où c'était. Sa mère l'emmenait souvent dans cette source. Elle lui disait que cette eau était pure. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle vit le rangers réunis essayant de détruire ce Nighlock. Cependant, ils semblaient tous en difficulté. En effet, ils avaient lancés leurs quintuple slash mais leur attaque les avait frappé eux-même. Et ils furent tous les cinq démorpherisés. Elle devait faire quelque chose.

Elle allait sortir de sa cachette lorsqu'un homme balança des poissons sur le monstre. À partir de là, tout s'enchaîna vite, il détruisit les moogers à une vitesse inimaginable et commença à s'attaquer à Vulpes. Elle allait reculer pour rentrer quand quelque chose l'attrapa par le bras et l'emmena vers le Nighlock. Le mooger la balança devant Vulpes et recula.

\- Tiens tiens tiens, si ce n'est pas la sorcière traîtresse de l'ami de Maître Xandred

\- Lâches-moi horrible monstre ! cria Hermione

\- Hermione ! crièrent les rangers samouraï

\- Lâches-la tout de suite Nighlock ! Cria le ranger doré

Le Nighlock appuya sur un espèce de bouton et une fumée noie apparut à côté de lui. Il lâcha Hermione et se tourna vers le ranger doré.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione regarda la forme sombre qui commençait à former la silhouette d'un homme. Elle prit peur. Elle savait qu'il enverrait un mangemort de confiance, autrement dit Malefoy à coup sûr. En pensant à lui, les larmes recoulèrent. Elle était faible, elle le savait. Et sous la forme de Granger, elle avait très peu de chance de vaincre le mangemort. Une explosion survint mais elle ne fit que la faire sursauter. Soudain, la forme devint enfin un homme, et comme elle l'avait deviné, ce fut Malefoy qui survint avec un sourire sadique. Elle recula le plus qu'elle put mais trébucha sur la racine d'un arbre.

 _ **Point de vue Jayden**_

\- Où est-ce qu'il est partit ? Demandai-je

\- Il est toujours là ! S'exclama Kevin après que le MegaZord fut touché par une attaque, mais il est invisible

Le MegaZord fut encore et encore touché par l'attaque du Nighlock mais on ne pouvais rien faire car on ne savait pas où il était. Soudain, quelque chose dans on champs de vision m'affola.

\- Comment est-ce qu'on peut le battre alors qu'on ne le voit même pas ? Dit Mia

\- Je ne sais pas mais il faut se dépêcher les amis. Je commençais à dire, car un homme est en train de parler à Hermione et ce n'est pas pour être gentil.

\- Il doit y avoir un moyen de le démasquer ! Cria Mike

\- On ferait mieux de trouver une solution très vite le temps nous est compté !

En disant cela, je pensais au MegaZord qui allait bientôt finir par être dissout mais surtout à la sorcière qui était d'ailleurs en train de se faire torturer par l'autre... Attends TORTURER ?! Je vis soudain un autre Zord se poser à côté des nôtres.

\- Alors ça c'est quelque chose qu'on ne voit pas tous les jours ! S'extasia Mike

\- Ce n'est pas...

L'autre samouraï s'envola dans son Zord à mon plus grand étonnement. J'avais momentanément oublié Hermione.

\- Lui aussi il a un Zord ! Dit Mike

\- Pourrait-il être l'un d'entre nous ? Demanda Emily

\- L'OctoZord mais comment ? Je me demandais

L'OctoZord permit avec son nuage d'encre de faire apparaître Vulpes et de l'affaiblir.

\- Pas mal ! Dit Mike

\- Ouais ! À nous de jouer ! Finit Mia

\- Ouais ! Dit à son tour Kevin, qu'on en finisse

\- Jayden ?

\- Hé ! Jayden !

\- Euh oui ! Allons-y. J'excusais auprès d'eux puis attraper ma Méga-Lame

\- MEGA-LAME ACTIVEE ! On cria tous ensemble

\- Puissance du katana ! Criai-je à mon tour seul,SLASH AERIEN, finis-je en faisant tourner mon disque de puissance

\- COUP DE GRACE ! AH !

\- Rangers samouraï, la victoire est à nous !

On allait rentrer tranquillement lorsque le ranger doré arriva vers nous.

\- Hey ! Hey, vous avez vu ça les gars ? Dit-il, c'était un pur moment de plaisir en or massif non ? Bah alors ?

\- On est toute ouïe, dit Kevin, raconte-nous qui tu es.

\- Je suis venu uniquement parce que tous ces Nighlocks ont débarqué, les gars, je suis dans votre camp. Tu peux leur dire Jay' !

Je sourirais tellement que j'en avais mal aux joues. Je lui dis alors :

\- C'est vraiment toi Antonio ?

\- Ah je savais bien que tu te souviendrais de moi

Un souvenir me revint en tête. Lui et moi étions petits. J'étais en train de dessiner un symbole de puissance tandis que lui s'amusait avec l'Octozord. Je partais ensuite jouer avec lui à essayer d'attraper la pieuvre. Un bruit de klaxon retentit et Antonio me dit que c'était son père.

\- Bon on se reverra un jour Jayden.

\- Oui mais attends, j'ai un petit cadeau d'adieu pour toi mais c'est notre secret d'accord

\- Waouh, cool !

Je lui avais alors donné l'Octozord et lui dit de se souvenir que nous serions toujours amis peut importe la distance qui nous séparerait.

\- D'accord ! Je continuerai à m'entraîner et quand tu seras devenu le ranger rouge je reviendrai et je serai un samouraï aussi d'accord ?

\- Okey !

Je revins dans le présent et lui redit encore une fois :

\- Alors c'est vraiment toi …

\- Tu peux le croire bébé, c'est moi et je suis prêt pour de l'action.

On commença alors à se battre pour rigolervquand un cri retentit dans mes oreilles. Je regardais dans la direction et vis Hermione courir pour échapper au même homme de toute à l'heure.

 _ **Point de vue externe**_

« _Ils m'ont oubliée !_ »

Hermione était énervée. Les rangers samouraï étaient partis tranquillement en la laissant là toute seule face à Lucius Malefoy. Le pire, c'était qu'elle avait laissé sa baguette dans sa chambre à la maison Shiba. « _ça sert à quoi d'avoir une baguette si tu l'oublies sous ton oreiller, pauv' cruche !_ ». Lorsque Malefoy recommença à psalmodier pour son prochain sort de torture, elle se releva le plus rapidement qu'elle put et commença à courir. Elle appelait Mia, Emily ou Mike mais aucun ne venait la chercher. Ils étaient déjà rentrés. Soudain, elle trébucha et se cogna la tête. La dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de perdre connaissance, fut un petit Zord Lion s'attaquait à Lucius.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 ! Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Hermione se réveilla dans un lit tout chaud et confortable. Elle essaya de se lever mais la tête lui tourna et elle dut se recoucher. Elle respira fortement et se releva très doucement. Elle se mit sur ses jambes et sortit de l'infirmerie. Un mal de tête monstre lui prit d'un coup et elle dut retenir un gémissement de douleur en portant sa main à sa tête. Elle découvrit qu'elle était pourvue d'un bandage. Elle souffla d'un coup et continua sa course. Elle arriva dans la cuisine et ouvrit un placard. Elle prit un paquet de biscuit et retourna pour partir.

\- Ah ! Cria-t-elle

\- Que fais-tu ? Demanda Kevin en plissant les yeux

\- Je.. Je.. J'avais faim alors, je suis venue chercher à manger..

\- Je m'en doute Hermione ! Je ne suis pas bête. Je voulais dire, debout !

\- Je... Oh...

Hermione s'écroula par terre en se tenant la tête. Des flashs passaient devant ses yeux. Des blessés, des morts, du sang, beaucoup de sang. Elle voulait que ça s'arrête. Kevin, la voyant si terrifiée, La porta et la ramena dans son lit.. Il sentit son t-shirt se mouiller. Elle pleurait.

\- Je dois aller les aider ! Les enfants, les élèves, maintenant ! Ils sont en dangers !

Hermione marmonnait ces paroles en se débattant dans les bras de Kevin qui s'efforçait de la maintenir. Il la lâcha sur son lit, prêt à se battre avec elle s'il le fallait, puis se calma en la voyant endormie. Il fallait bien se l'avouer, lorsqu'elle dormait, elle avait l'air d'un ange. Il quitta la pièce.

Hermione se réveilla deux heures plus tard. Elle regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était proche de midi. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le salon. Personne. Elle appela mais personne ne lui répondit. Elle vit la bibliothèque et s'en approcha. Elle allait prendre un livre quand un main attrapa son poignet. Elle regarda la personne qui la tenait. Jayden. Une décharge électrique le transperça. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de retirer sa main sans succès.

\- Veux-tu bien me lâcher s'il te plaît ? Lui demanda-t-elle froidement

\- Pas avant de savoir ce que tu voulais regarder dans les archives, lui répondit Jayden en la tirant vers lui

Cette proximité soudaine troubla Hermione. Elle leva la tête et le regarda. Elle rougit en voyant que ses lèvres n'étaient qu'à deux centimètres de celles de Jayden. Elle recula d'un coup, ce qui permit de libérer son bras et se retourna pour partir. Sauf que le jeune Shiba en avait décidé autrement. Il lui attrapa encore une fois le bras et lui leva pour qu'elle ne puisse plus repartir. Il vit alors un effroyable tatouage noir qui lui fit perdre l'usage de la parole.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda Mia en entrant dans la pièce. Elle se stoppa en voyant la Marque des Ténèbres.

\- Les autres entrèrent à sa suite et la virent eux aussi. Hermione paniqua. Cela faisait à peine trois jours qu'elle était ici et elle s'était déjà attirée plein d'ennuis. Severus la tuerait s'il savait. Elle respira calmement et ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

\- Laissez-moi tout vous expliquer et vous...

\- Tu fais partie des mangemorts ! J'avais raison ! Cria Kevin, triomphant

\- Non ! Sûrement pas ! Ce sont des monstres ! Cracha Hermione en lui lançant un regard noir

\- Alors pourquoi tu portes cette horrible marque ? Demanda Emily, effrayée

\- Je vais vous expliquer. On peut s'asseoir ? Et toi tu peux me lâcher s'il te plaît ? Dit Hermione en se tournant vers Jayden

Ce dernier la regarda froidement et la lâcha. Ils finirent tous assis sur des poufs. Ils étaient tous positionnés de façon à pouvoir l'empêcher de s'enfuir et d'attaquer au cas où elle tentait quelque chose. Hermione commença alors son récit. Elle leur raconta sa rencontre avec Harry et Ron, leurs innombrables aventures, la coupe de feu, Ombrage, tout de A à Z. Lorsqu'elle arriva au récit de leurs mort, elle se leva et alla prendre la photo du Trio d'Or dans sa chambre. Et elle leur dit comment ils étaient morts. A fur et à mesure, le larmes coulaient sur son visage, mais aussi sur celui de Mia et d'Emily. Mentor qui venait d'entrer, écoutait silencieusement. Puis elle continua son récit en leur dictant ce qu'il s'était passé à Poudlard, qu'elle se faisait souvent torturer par les Sangs-Purs car elle était nées de parents sans pouvoirs magiques, elle leur raconta le pacte avec Voldemort. Elle dit tous sauf évidemment qui elle était vraiment. À la fin de son récit, les filles vinrent la prendre dans leurs bras et les garçons s'excusèrent pour leurs comportements. Seul, Kevin ne croyait pas à son histoire. Il regarda Hermione qui reniflait et se leva. Il fit les cent pas et se retourna vers elle.

\- Cette histoire est bien belle Hermione, mais je ne te crois pas !

\- Kevin, tu plaisante ? Dit Mike, choqué par la réaction de son ami

\- Après tout ce qu'elle a raconté ? Dit Emily

\- Kevin, au départ je me méfiais d'Hermione, commença Jayden en secouant la tête, mais maintenant je comprends mieux et je n'ai plus aucune raison de la suspecter d'être du côté de ce Voldemort et des Nighlocks.

\- J'ai une dernière question. Dit Kevin, et après je te laisserai tranquille

\- Je t'écoute, dit sèchement Hermione en se redressant

\- Tu es une sorcière née de parents non-magique c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui c'est exact, mes parents sont des moldus.

\- Alors pourquoi Voldemort ferait de toi une de ses partisanes s'il a l'habitude de tuer les nés-moldus comme toi ? Demanda Kevin en fronçant les sourcils

\- Il y a une réponse toute simple : je suis la meilleure et la plus intelligente sorcière depuis Rowena Serdaigle elle-même. Répondit Hermione du tac au tac

\- Qui est Rowena Serdaigle ? Demanda Mia en se tournant vers la sorcière

\- Rowena Serdaigle, une des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard et gardienne de la maison de Serdaigle à Poudlard. C'était aussi la sorcière la plus intelligente du monde sorcier.

\- Alors tu es la meilleure sorcière depuis cette Serdaigle... Intéressant... Si intelligente que tu n'es même pas arrivé à battre le sorcier d'hier.

Hermione qui tenait un verre d'eau à la main, le laissa tomber. Il se fracassa par terre et explosa en mille morceaux. Hermione se leva et se tourna vers Kevin. Il pouvait l'insulter, mais insulter son intelligence, ça elle ne le permettait pas. Elle sortit d'un coup sec sa baguette et lui pointa dessous le menton.

\- En effet, contre lui je n'aurai jamais eu aucune chance, dit calmement Hermione, mais toi si tu insinues encore une fois que je suis idiote, je te promets que tu le regretteras, foi de Gryffondor que je te montrerai ce que la sorcière la plus douée de son âge peut faire !

Hermione le laissa planter là et partit en direction de sa chambre. Là, elle s'écroula dans son lit en soupirant. Elle sortit son Zord Lion de sa poche et s'amusa avec. Le lion monta sur son bras, sur son épaule et ensuite derrière son cou. Hermione rigola sous les chatouilles et le reprit dans sa main. Elle entendit frapper à sa porte. Elle cacha son Zord dessous son oreiller et alla ouvrir. Elle découvrit alors Kevin. Elle allait lui claquer la porte au nez quand il s'excusa.

\- Excuses-moi s'il te plaît. Je n'aurai pas du dire tout ça et être aussi méchant.

\- Ce n'est rien... dit Hermione en soupirant, tu as le droit d'avoir des doutes sur moi mais s'il te plaît, ne doute pas de mon intelligence.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je crois que j'ai appris la leçon.

Hermione sourit et referma la porte. Puis elle repensa à Jayden. Ce qui amena à penser à leur proximité, puis à ses lèvres. Hermione rougis de plus et en plus et balança son oreiller à travers la pièce en lançant un :

\- Rhaaaa

Toute la journée, Hermione resta dans sa chambre à lire des livres sur les samouraïs. Elle avait demandé à Ji de lui en prêter et elle les avait fini. Le soir même, elle sortit discrètement dehors et s'entraîna avec un épée samouraï en bois. Si quelqu'un la voyait à cet instant, il aurait dit qu'elle avait ça dans le sang. Lorsqu'elle se fut assez bien entraînée à son goût, elle s'assit sur le banc à côté de la porte et apprécia le silence. Elle leva la tête vers le ciel et pensa à ses parents. Elle localisa l'étoile de son père et sourit. Une seule et unique larme perla de son œil pour son père qui était passé à travers le Voile, il y a de ça deux ans maintenant.

\- Toi non plus tu ne dors pas ? Demanda une voix

\- Oh Jayden, c'est toi... Je ne t'avais pas entendu. Lui dit Hermione en le regardant

\- Je t'ai vu t'entraîner, j'ai eu l'impression que tu as fait ça toute ta vie

\- J'ai toujours aimé l'art de l'épée samouraï. J'avais la mère d'une amie qui m'a enseigné quelques petites choses.

\- Et elle t'a bien appris. Même moi je n'aurai pas fait mieux. Mais il est tard, il faut que tu aille te reposer. Je crois que Kevin a prévu un petit truc pour toi demain afin de se faire pardonner pour tout à l'heure...

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Hermione en se relevant

\- Tu verras demain. Mais va au lit maintenant.

Hermione rigola et acquiesça. Dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller, elle partit dans le monde des rêves. Malheureusement, quelques minutes plus tard, enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait, elle fut réveillée par Kevin.

\- Hermione, réveille-toi !

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Une attaque de Nighlock ? Dit Hermione en sautant de son lit

\- Ahaha non Hermione, mais habille-toi et rejoins-nous dans le salon. On a une réunion et les autres aimeraient que tu y participes. Et moi aussi...

Hermione s'habilla rapidement et se dirigea vers le salon. Elle salua tout le monde et se tourna vers le nouveau ranger, Antonio qui venait d'intégrer l'équipe la veille.

\- Tadam ! chantonna ce dernier

\- Waouh ! S'extasia Mike

\- Voici notre nouvel ami, le CrustaZord, continua l'espagnol

\- Où tu l'as trouvé ? Demanda Jayden avec un grand sourire

\- Le CrustaZord avait été endommagé alors j'avais dû le cacher. Déclara Mentor

\- Le Mentor m'a demandé de me servir de mes dons de super magicien. Finit Antonio.

\- Hein ? Questionna le ranger rouge en regardant Mentor

\- Je voulais voir s'il était aussi doué qu'il le prétend. Lui répondit simplement Ji

\- Ce n'est pas sorcier. En disant cela l'espagnol avait ouvert son Morpher samouraï, je lui envoie par texto des symboles de puissance samouraï pour le reprogrammer. Et le CrustaZord va reprendre du service.

\- Waouh ! sourit Emily

Même Mentor Ji souriait grandement. Tout le monde en fait.

\- Alors comme ça tu t'es servi de symbole électronique ? Demanda Mia

\- Bienvenue dans le 21ème siècle ! Rigola Antonio

\- Impressionnant, commença Kevin d'une voix plate et sans émotion, mais c'est le boulot d'un informaticien, pas d'un samouraï...

Tout le monde perdit son sourire et regarda Kevin dans l'incompréhension. Hermione posa sa main sur l'épaule de Kevin qui la regarda et secoua la tête. Il comprit le message, c'est à dire : « ça c'était pas la peine de le faire remarquer » mais il s'énerva encore plus.

\- Écoutez, commença Antonio, je sais que je n'ai pas reçu une éducation de samouraï comme vous cinq, mais je fais ce que je peux pour vous aider.

\- Kevin, on avait décidé d'intégrer Antonio dans l'équipe, tu te souviens ? Rouspéta Mia contre Kevin

\- J'ai dit qu'il fallait lui donner une chance, s'emporta ce dernier, mais pour être un vrai samouraï il ne suffit pas de savoir tapoter sur un clavier de téléphone portable. Finit-il en partant

\- Kevin ! Appelèrent Mia et Hermione

\- C'est clair, la qualité d'un samouraï se mesure à son courage...

\- Ah toi de lui faire changer d'avis Antonio, dit Jayden

Pendant que Mia, Emily et Mike étaient partis voir Antonio, Hermione, elle, était allée voir Kevin. Elle toqua à la porte de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Mike et entra.

\- Hermione, c'est toi...

\- Kevin, pourquoi as-tu autant de mal à accepter Antonio ?

\- Ce n'est pas un vrai samouraï, Hermione et puis il n'a pas l'entraînement nécessaire...

\- Mais c'est à toi et aux autres à l'entraîner pour qu'il devienne meilleur, pour qu'il puisse être au même niveau que vous tous. Il a su se débrouiller pour configurer et parler avec les Zord par texto. C'est sa manière à lui de vous aider et tu dois accepter le fait qu'il vous aide mais d'une manière différente que vous. Et ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'est pas un vrai samouraï.

\- Mais ce n'est pas un vrai samouraï ! Il ne l'a pas dans le sang, c'est ce que je veux dire ! Se reprit-il en voyant le regard réprobateur d'Hermione

\- Peut-être pas par le sang mais par le cœur oui, Kevin. Dit Hermione en souriant doucement, Et c'est ça que tu dois le prendre en compte... Il est le meilleur ami de Jayden... Il a du apprendre des bases très solides... Puis arriver à détruire un Nighlock à lui tout seul c'est assez impressionnant...

Hermione lui tapota l'épaule doucement et sortit pour aller dans sa chambre. Trop lui monter la tête avec ça ne servait à rien. C'était à lui de le réaliser tout seul.

Quelques heures plus tard, lorsque la nuit tomba, elle entendit du bruit dans la maison. Elle passa la tête en dehors de sa chambre et aperçut Antonio poser des caméras un peu partout. Elle fronça les sourcils et partit rejoindre Kevin qui voulait lui montrer quelques trucs de samouraï. Elle le regarda s'entraîner dans le dojo avec le mannequin, puis le suivit jusqu'au salon pour qu'il travaille ses symboles de puissances, puis ils lurent ensemble des passages de son livre _Les règles de vie d'un samouraï_ et enfin après tout cela, elle alla se coucher. Le lendemain, Kevin la réveilla pour aller courir avec lui. Ils partirent tous les deux en courant de a maison Shiba en parlant tranquillement. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils couraient tranquillement, lorsqu'ils entendirent un rire machiavélique. Ils se regardèrent et Kevin demanda à Antonio :

\- Tu as entendu Antonio ?

\- Ouais, très bien... Une minute, réalisa-t-il, depuis quand tu sais que je te surveille ?

\- Il le sait depuis hier soir Antonio, répondit Hermione à la place de Kevin

\- Viens Antonio, il faut savoir ce que c'était, dit Kevin, et toi Hermione rentre à la maison Shiba

\- Hors de question, je viens avec vous !

\- D'accord, suis nous.. soupira Kevin, mais fais attention. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire engueuler par Mentor si il te voit mal en point point ! Alors comme ça tu joues à l'espion … s'adressa Kevin à Antonio en continuant à courir

\- Comment t'as pu... ? Je voulais savoir comment vivait un vrai samouraï, lui répondit Antonio tout en continuant à courir à côté d'Hermione

\- Tu ne comprends rien ! S'énerva Kevin, on est pas dans un film c'est du sérieux ! On ne joue pas avec ces choses là.

\- Kev' calme toi ! Lui dit Hermione en posant sa main sur son épaule, il le sait je crois.

\- Mais qui te dit que je joue ? Je suis très sérieux je t'assure ! Répondit à son tour Antonio

Kevin partit devant en soupirant tandis qu'Antonio baissait la tête. Hermione lui sourit et lui dit de laisser le temps à Kevin de réfléchir. Après encore quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent devant une petite clairière avec un puits et des jouets d'enfants. Et surtout des Nighlocks. Hermione se tourna vers les deux hommes et les écouta parler.

\- En volant leurs jouets, ils veulent faire pleurer les enfants ! Chuchota Antonio

\- Il faut empêcher l'eau de cette maudite rivière d'alimenter le puits, dit Kevin en sortant son Morpher, j'appelle Jayden

Les deux samouraïs tentèrent d'appeler Jayden mais le signal était brouillé. Lorsqu'ils entendirent un Nighlock leur parlait, Hermione paniqua encre plus qu'elle ne l'était...

\- Aller, aller, sortez de votre cachette et vite !

Hermione et les deux autres sortirent de leur cachette mais furent contraint d'y retourner à cause du Nighlock qui les attaquait. Hermione tenta d'envoyer un patronus jusqu'à la maison Shiba mais sa magie semblait sans effet ici. Les deux garçons était en train de se battre contre les Nighlock mais ils se firent envoyer plus loin dans la forêt. Hermione courut les rejoindre rapidement. Cependant, elle dut échapper à une horde de moogers. Elle courut le plus vite qu'elle put et tomba à genoux devant eux. Ils la tirèrent par le bras pour qu'ils puissent tout les trois se cacher.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à attacher votre épée à votre main ! Leur chuchota-t-elle furieusement, tenez du tissu ! Finit-elle en arrachant deux bouts de son t-shirt

 _Maison Shiba_

\- Il est où Kevin ? Demanda Jayden en s'asseyant devant la table du petit déjeuner

\- Normalement il devrait revenir de son jogging matinal, lui répondit Mia en mangeant

\- Normalement ? Blagua Mike, toujours oui ! Il est réglé comme une horloge

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, leur avoua Jayden en beurrant son pain

 _Les trois autres_

\- Toujours pas de réseau, grommela Kevin

\- Il faut continuer de se battre ! Gronda Antonio en attachant son bras en écharpe

\- Tu ne peux pas dans l'état où est ton bras ! Lui répondit le ranger bleu, moi j'y retourne..

\- Seul c'est trop risqué ! Dit Hermione

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, restez caché ici tous les deux jusqu'à ce que la voie soit libre et courez prévenir les autres

\- Kevin attends ! Cria Antonio

Les deux garçons partirent se battre contre les moogers tandis qu'Hermione resta cachée. Elle soupira et partit elle aussi à l'assaut de ces bestioles.

\- Hermione, Antonio, je vous avais dit de rester cachés ! S'exaspéra Kevin

\- C'est le genre de chose que t'as jamais demandé aux autres. Tu me prends peut-être pas pour un samouraï mais ne me traite pas comme un lâche ! Un vrai samouraï ne doit pas juste suivre de vieille tradition, il doit être aussi un combattant, protégé la vie des innocents.

\- Bien dit Garcia ! s'empressa de dire Hermione en sautillant, quant à moi, j'ai vécu la guerre déjà une fois, hors de question que je reste cachée comme une vulgaire fille sans défense !

\- Antonio, commença Kevin... Hermione...

\- Si des gens doivent être sauvé, le coupa Antonio, n'est-ce pas le rôle d'un samouraï, d'aller les aider quelque soit le danger ? Il ne doit pas s'enfuir ni se cacher !

\- C'est vrai.. c'est la vocation première d'un samouraï... soupira Kevin, tu peux te battre ?

\- Pas de soucis amigo ! À nous deux on pourra les avoir !

\- Hey, je suis là moi aussi ! Se vexa Hermione

\- On a pas tellement le choix avant l'arrivée de Jayden et des autres, dit Kevin en ignorant Hermione

\- Tu pourrais les joindre ? Demanda l'espagnol

\- Non, mais en voyant que je ne suis pas là à l'entraînement, ils se douteront de quelque chose. Merci de ton aide Antonio, allons-y !

\- Merci à toi aussi Hermione ! Rajouta la Hermione en question d'un ton sarcastique. Mais les garçons ne le remarquèrent pas.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont venir parce que t'es en retard à l'entraînement ?

\- Je mène une vie très disciplinée Antonio, répondit Kevin à Antonio, où chaque minute est comptée.

\- Tu te bats pour un cause qui mérite des sacrifices, dit Antonio

\- On est unis comme les doigt de la main, Antonio. On est une machine bien huilée. Pour l'instant on doit combattre les forces du mal jusqu'à notre dernier souffle compris ?

Hermione n'avait rien dit pendant cet échange mais elle était contente qu'enfin ils s'entendent bien malgré leur ignorance envers elle.

 _Maison Shiba_

Jayden regardait fixement l'heure, attendant quelque chose. Lorsque l'horloge indiqua 8h00, il regarda les autres et dit :

\- Kevin ne rentre jamais aussi tard de son footing matinal, il revient toujours avant 8h pour l'entraînement. Ou alors il nous téléphone. C'est bon, on a assez attendu. Finit-il en voyant l'heure tournée à 8h01. Il faut passer à l'action

 _Les trois autres_

Ils étaient tous les trois dans la forêt à essayer de retrouver les moogers. Antonio et Kevin s'entraidaient tandis qu'Hermione se débrouillait toute seule sans l'aide de la magie. Elle les foudroya du regard lorsqu'ils avaient le dos tourné car aucun des deux ne l'aidait. Après avoir escalader un mur, ils se retrouvèrent devant une armée de moogers. Hermione grimaça en les regardant. Qu'ils étaient laids !

\- Respire un bon coup, la bataille va commencer ! S'exclama Antonio, écoutons le conseil d'Hermione ! Attachons nous notre arme à la main avec le tissu comme ça il ne glissera plus.

\- Tu as raison..

\- Merci, je vois que vous n'avez pas oublié ma présence ! Dit Hermione ironiquement

\- De rien ! Lui répondirent-ils avec un sourire moqueur

Les deux garçons se transformèrent et partirent combattre les moogers. Hermione sortit sa baguette et transfigura une pierre en épée samouraï. Elle partit rejoindre les deux autres.

\- Hermione va-t-en ! Cria Kevin

\- Pas question ! Lui répondit Hermione

A eux trois, ils détruisirent les moogers et partirent à la recherche du Nighlock. Hermione, qui n'avait pas de costume de samouraï pour se protéger, ressortit avec pas mal d'entailles mais relativement en bonne santé. Après quelques minutes, ils le trouvèrent. Le Zord Dragon de Kevin empêcha Antberry de détruire le camion en plastique tandis que les trois adolescents se tinrent prêts pour la bataille. Octoroo était penché, quant à lui, au dessus du puits où la hache du Nighlock était tombée.

Les trois amis se débarrassèrent rapidement de tous les moogers et partirent vers les deux autres Nighlock.

\- Les voilà ! Mon plan est tombé à l'eau à cause de vous misérables ! Râla Octoroo

\- Et bien comptez sur moi pour vous faire boire la tasse ! Renchérit Antberry

\- Dans tes rêves, espèce de limace à pustules ! Cracha Antonio en colère

Les deux garçons se firent battre par le Nighlock. Il ne restait qu'Hermione. Cette dernière s'avança doucement vers lui et se tint prête.

\- Mais je te reconnais toi ! Lui dit le stratège de Maître Xandred, tu es l'humaine que Maître Voldemort recherche. Non Antberry ! Ne l'attaque pas ! Dit-il à son collègue Nighlock, elle doit être intacte lorsque je lui amènerai !

\- Dans tes rêves poulpe géant ! Ricana Hermione en commençant à s'attaquer à la limace à pustules

Hermione combattit vaillamment ( même si elle glissait en attaquant le monstre) jusqu'à ce que Jayden et les autres arrivent. Son attention détournée, le Nighlock en profita pour essayer de l'attaquer mais il fut bloquer par l' _Attaque Flamboyante_ de Jayden qui l'emmena loin de la bataille.

\- Reste là Hermione ! Je ne voudrais pas que l'épisode de la dernière fois se reproduise ! Ne bouge surtout pas !

Hermione acquiesça. Mais alors que Jayden eut le dos tourné, Hermione eut un mauvais pressentiment. Elle tourna la tête vers la forêt, origine du bruit caractéristique du transplanage. Elle sortit sa baguette et s'avança prudemment. Elle vit d'abord des chaussures de riche assez usées et sales. Son regard remonta alors sur un pantalon noir, qui avait décoloré et qui teinté vers le gris. Elle regarda plus haut. La chemise blanche de soie était toute pleine de sang et déchirait de partout. On pouvait s'apercevoir que le jeune homme était assez musclé malgré ses nombreuses et profondes blessures. Enfin, elle regarda le visage de la personne et son cœur s'arrêta. Lâchant sa baguette et laissant tomber toutes convenance, elle s'élança vers Drago pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il était bien amoché, blessé de partout ou presque, il peinait à tenir debout. Il peinait même à parler.

\- Drake ! Parle-moi ! Dit Hermione en lui prenant délicatement le visage entre ses mans

\- Mya... Lu... Luci...Lucius... derrière... Moi...

Ce fut les dernières paroles qu'il prononça avant de s'évanouir dans les bras d'Hermione. Cette dernière ramassa rapidement sa baguette et lança un sortilège de lévitation sur Drago. Elle marchait le plus vite possible pour atteindre la clairière. Elle y arriva saine et sauve et vit que le combat des Samouraï n'était pas fini. Le méga monstre n'était pas encore mort. Un sort siffla à son oreille. Sans avoir le besoin de se retourner, elle savait qui c'était. Elle posa doucement Drago au sol et se retourna à la même vitesse.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, quelle surprise ! Dit-elle ironiquement

\- Mademoiselle Granger, redonnez-moi mon fils tout de suite ! Répondit l'aristocrate d'une voix autoritaire et suvisante

\- Sinon quoi ?

\- Sinon je vais vous montrer ce qu'un homme comme moi réserve à une sang-de-bourbe de votre genre ! Dit-il menaçant

\- Je le connais déjà ne vous en faîtes pas, commença Hermione, la torture et le viol n'est-ce pas ? On m'a aussi rapporté que vous l'exerciez aussi sur des jeunes filles innocentes à peine âgées de 8 ans. Est-ce vrai ? Quoi que venant d'un homme aussi immonde que vous ça ne m'étonne pas.

\- Je ne vous permets pas Granger ! _ENDOLORIS_!

 _\- PROTEGO_ ! Ne vous en faîtes donc pas comme ça Lucius ! Ça sera notre petit secret à tous les deux ! Puis je me permets toute seule !

\- Boucle-la Sale Sang-De-Bourbe ! _ENDOLORIS_ !

 _\- PROTEGO_ ! _STUPEFIX_ ! _EXPELLIARMUS_ !

 _\- PROTEGO_ ! C'est tout ce que tu as ? Ah mais j'oubliais, venant de...

\- La ferme ! Cria Hermione, _ENDOLORIS_ ! N'oubliez surtout pas Lucius que moi aussi j'ai été une mangemort et que je sais utiliser les sortilèges interdits. Et rien que pour vous voir vous rouler par terre de douleur comme vous le faîtes, je ne regrette pas du tout cette marque.

Hermione releva le sort et stupefixa directement Malefoy Senior. Elle prit une pierre et le transforma en portoloin pour Londres. Elle le mit ensuite dans la main de Lucius qui disparut tout de suite. Elle se tourna enfin vers Drago qui était toujours inanimé. Une énorme explosion indiqua à Hermione que les rangers avaient réussi. Elle attrapa doucement le bras de Drago et transplana directement devant les portes de la maison. Elle ferma les yeux et espéra pouvoir passer les symboles de protection avec Drago. Elle, ça ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle pouvait mais lui ? Apparemment oui. Son âme était assez pure. N'ayant plus aucune force physique, Hermione utilisa la magie pour transporter son cousin. Elle ne croisa personne. Arrivée devant la porte de sa chambre, elle posa doucement Drago sur le lit et chercha sa trousse de secours remplies de potions. Elle lança un sort rapide d'analyse. Ce qu'elle vit l'effraya. Pratiquement la totalité des ses côtes étaient cassées, ses deux poignets aussi, il avait de multiples contusions, de bleus, de brûlures et le plus important, il avait perdu énormément de sang. Hermione lui administra toutes les potions dont il avait besoin et d'un coup de baguette, elle le changea, le banda et le mit sous les couvertures.

Elle sortit ensuite de la pièce pour le laisser se reposer. Elle partit dans la cuisine pour manger un morceau mais elle n'avait pas faim. Elle alla dans le salon et trouva Ji parlant dans son Morpher. Il regarda dans sa direction et soupira.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Kevin, dit Mentor, elle est là devant moi. Oui c'est ça, à tout de suite.

\- Ils vont revenir avec les jouets des enfants ?

\- Oui. Hermione quand on te dit de rester quelque part, tu ne bouges pas !

\- Ji, excusez-moi mais c'était vraiment urgent !

\- Urgent à quel point pour désobéir à un de mes ordres ? Demanda Jayden en entrant dans la pièce et en se postant devant elle.

\- De un Jayden, je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi, et de deux... occupons-nous d'abord des jouets et je t'expliquerai après.

\- Tu nous expliqueras ! S'énerva Kevin, à moi aussi tu m'as fait une peur bleue ! Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de complètement me faire pardonner, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose !

\- Kevin...

\- A nous aussi d'ailleurs ! Rouspétèrent les deux filles rangers en pinçant Hermione

\- Hey !

\- Et nous on nous oublie ? Dit Mike en montrant Antonio et lui d'un mouvement du pouce

Hermione les étreignit tous les deux et partit dans la cuisine faire 9 sandwichs. Pour les six rangers, pour Ji, pour elle et pour Drago. Lorsqu'elle revint dans le salon, la table basse était toute encombrée et elle dut garder l'assiette sur ses genoux après que tout le monde se soit servi.

\- Pour qui est le dernier ? Demanda Mike en essayant de le prendre

\- Pas touche ! Siffla Hermione en claquant sa main, je vous explique après avoir rendu tout ça

\- C'est vraiment odieux de la part des Nighlocks de voler les jouets des enfants ! Reprit Mike

\- Mais on ne les a pas laissé faire, continua Kevin en regardant un jouet, et un samouraï peut en être fier. Pas vrai, Antonio ?

\- On va rendre ses jouets en toute discrétion. Dit Jayden les mains dans les poches, il ne faut pas qu'on attire l'attention.

\- Ça va être cool de jouer au Père Noël ! Rigola Emily

\- Ho, Ho, Ho ! Imita Mia en rigolant

Après plusieurs heures à jouer les père noël, les rangers revinrent. Ils ne trouvèrent pas Hermione tout de suite mais, comme il était tard, il allèrent se coucher. Les explications attendraient le lendemain. Hermione, elle, ne put dormir. D'abord parce que son lit était pris puis parce qu'elle ne le pouvait tout simplement pas. Elle embrassa le front de son cousin et sortit dehors pour s'asseoir sur son banc habituelle depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici.

\- Je savais que je te trouverai là. Dit Jayden en s'asseyant à côté d'elle

\- Ce n'est pas très dure de deviner de toute façon...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Un ami très proche se trouve en ce moment même dans ma chambre.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es parti tout à l'heure alors que je te l'avais interdit ?

\- Oui, Jayden. Mais comprends moi. Son état n'était pas des meilleurs quand je l'ai trouvé et son père était après lui. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça.

\- Tu t'es débarrassé de son père ? Il ne nous a pas suivi au moins ? Paniqua Jayden en se levant d'un coup

\- Jayden calme-toi ! Le rassura Hermione en posant sa main sur son bras, je l'ai renvoyé à Londres, ne t'inquiète donc pas autant..

\- Ta sécurité est primordiale Hermione !

\- Pas autant que l'avenir des humains... Jayden, je sais prendre soin de moi-même !

Jayden soupira et hocha la tête. Hermione lui sourit doucement et remarqua enfin qu'elle n'avait pas lâché son bras. Elle se dirigea vers le socle des épées en bois pour masquer son trouble et en prit deux. Elle en donna une à Jayden qui la prit sans rien dire et garda la seconde. Elle se prépara à recevoir une attaque de son adversaire qui ne se fit pas prier.


	6. Chapter 6

**Voilà le chapitre 6 ! Bonne lecture**

* * *

Cela faisait des semaines qu'Hermione avait emmené Drago chez les Rangers et ce dernier ne s'était réveillé que deux ou trois fois. Évidemment, Hermione avait été à ses côtés. Elle l'avait nourri, soigné, changé aussi grâce à la magie bien évidemment. Mais sinon, il ne faisait que dormir. Seulement quelque chose inquiétait beaucoup Hermione. Depuis quelques jours, la santé de Drago avait chuté et il pouvait à tout moment mourir. C'est pour cela qu'Hermione ne se laissait aucun moment de répit. Elle était la parfaite infirmière. Les seules moments qu'elle prenait était le soir quand tout le monde dormait, lorsque Jayden et elle faisait leurs petits combats à l'épée ou à main nues. Ça la détendait.

Durant ces quelques semaines, aucune grave attaque de Nighlock n'avait été détectée. Seulement des moogers par-ci par-là et c'était tout de même rare. Ça inquiétait aussi Jayden qui pensait que Maître Xandred préparait quelque chose. Tout le monde dans la maison s'était relié pour pouvoir aider Hermione a soigné son ami. Elle avait tissé des liens affectifs avec tout le monde.

Kevin était un peu comme son grand frère, il était très ordonné et cartésien. Et elle aimait ça. D'un certain point de vue, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup. Hermione avait été pareille durant ses années à Poudlard en compagnie d'Harry et de Ron. Elle, avait été obsédée par le respect des règles et les devoirs, et lui par le respect du code samouraï et de son rôle de samouraï. Et elle remerciait Kevin de lui rappeler cette droiture qu'elle aimait tant.

Mike était un garçon très gentil. C'était devenu au fil du temps un meilleur ami qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Il la faisait souvent rire dans des moments où elle pensait ne pas pouvoir y arriver et il lui avait appris les jeux vidéos. Le pire c'est qu'il avait réussi à lui faire aimer ça. Il lui rappelait un peu Ron avec sa maladresse.

Mia et Emily étaient devenues des sœurs pour elle. Elles avaient su redonner la touche de féminité à Hermione qui était parti lorsque Drago était arrivé. En effet, on ne voyait Hermione qu'en bas de survêtement et avec un pull tout à fait aussi immonde l'un comme l'autre. Les deux rangers avaient pris une grande place dans son cœur comme les autres. Mia prenant la place de la grande sœur, tandis qu'Emily celle de la petite, bien qu'elle avait le même âge. Leur présence remplaçait celle de Ginny dans la vie et le cœur de l'ancienne préfète.

Antonio avait pris le rôle du frère jumeau surprotecteur. Ils s'étaient tous les deux très vite liés d'amitiés et ils rigolaient beaucoup ensemble. Il lui conseillait souvent quoi faire dans telle ou telle situation et elle pouvait se confier à lui. Elle l'avait aussi bien fait rien quand elle lui avait raconté qu'elle s'était transformée en chat lors de sa deuxième année à cause du Polynectar. Lui, lui racontait des années passaient ici avec Jayden et une petite fille nommée Mya. Lorsqu'elle avait vu la douleur dans ses yeux, elle n'avait pas pu mentir et elle lui avait tout raconté. Il avait compris et n'avait pas posé de questions.

Quant à Jayden, leur relation était totalement différente des autres. Tous les soirs, ils se rencontraient dehors dans la cour arrière de la maison pour s'adonner à leurs petits combats quotidiens. Et, alors qu'avant, ils évitaient presque les contacts, maintenant, ils les cherchaient. Un frôlement, par-ci par-là, une main sur le bras, sur l'épaule, en bas du dos, sur la taille ou encore Jayden derrière et collé à elle pour lui montrer un mouvement. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait réellement comment décrire leur relation. Il s'inquiétait pour elle et inversement. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas. Il avait promis qu'il n'y aurait toujours qu' _ELLE_ , mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, au fond de lui, il se doutait qu'il était amoureux. Il s'en voulait de _LA_ trahir autant. Hermione, quant à elle, n'arrivait pas à dire la vérité à Jayden, même si le sort disparaissait de plus en plus. Elle était amoureuse de lui, bien sûr, depuis toujours, et elle savait qu'il pensait la trahir en aimant Hermione (elle avait lu dans ses pensées sans le vouloir). Penser qu'il s'en voulait d'aimer Hermione parce qu'il avait promis de n'aimer que Mya avait quelque chose de comique, puisqu'au final, Hermione et Mya n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne.

Ce jour-là était un peu spécial : les rangers préparait l'anniversaire d'Emily qui était le lendemain et on avait confié la tâche de la divertir à Hermione pour ne pas qu'elle découvre tout. Bien que réticente au début, elle savait que l'état de Drago ne changerait pas de ci-tôt et elle devait acheter des médicaments pour lui. Elle emmena donc Emily au centre autres étaient en train de préparer tranquillement le dojo en salle d'anniversaire tandis qu'Antonio devait ramenait du poisson, des truites exactement, pour Emily.

Les filles parlaient tranquillement en marchant dans la rue pour rentrer quand elles virent un Nighlock. Ce dernier s'approchait des gens et sembler leur dérober une lumière.

\- Mione, tu restes là ! Dit Emily

\- Mais...

Emily ne répondit pas et se transforma pour aller se battre avec les autres qui venaient d'arriver.

 _Combat_

\- Sort de table Nighlock ça suffit comme ça ! Cria Jayden au Nighlock, puis se tournant vers Emily, Hermione ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour elle, elle est en sécurité. Lui répondit la jeune fille blonde

\- Bien.

\- Les rangers samouraï ! Dit le Nighlock

\- Ah ! T'es fini ! S'écria Antonio en s'élançant vers lui avec Mike

\- Éparpillement ! Cria Splitface tandis que son corps s'éparpilla en une multitude de tête rouge

Le Nighlock attaqua rapidement les rangers vert et doré puis, grâce à toutes ses têtes, partit s'attaquer aux autres qu'il mit à terre. Seule Emily resta debout à le combattre. Malheureusement, elle fut mise à terre avec le Nighlock au dessus d'elle, prêt à lui enlever son esprit. Lorsqu'elle vit cela, Hermione sortit de sa cachette et cria « - Emily ». Cela détourna son attention d'Emily qui put partir. Hermione s'arrêta devant le Nighlock et lui dit :

\- Prends-en toi à quelqu'un de ta taille, espèce de ….

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Splitface lui avait pris son esprit, la trouvant beaucoup mieux que celle d'Emily. Elle tomba inanimée aux pieds du Nighlock et repris ses traits de Mya Adriana Black sous les yeux des autres rangers qui furent stupéfiés.

\- Hermione ! Crièrent Mia et Jayden

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Demanda Jayden avec rage en attaquant Splitface qui s'éparpilla une nouvelle fois

\- Oh c'est de ma faute ! pleura Emily au dessus du corps d'Hermione

\- Hermione ! Appela Mia en prenant Hermione dans ses bras, Hermione ça va ? Réveille-toi !

\- Huuuum, son esprit était divin, un vrai dé-li-ce ! Nargua Splitface, et dans 24h, il sera à moi, pour toujours ! Beaucoup mieux que celui que je voulais au départ.

\- Argh ! Dit Jayden

\- Hein ? Ragea Mike

\- Quoi ? S'étonna Kevin

\- Pour toujours ? Demanda Antonio

\- Monstre ! S'écria Emily

\- Évidemment, si vous réussissiez à me vaincre, vous pourrez tous les récupérer, mais vous n'en n'aurez pas l'occasion car je retourne dans le monde d'en bas, là où aucun mortel ne peut me suivre !

\- Argh quoi ? S'exclama Jayden

\- Hein ?

\- Non !

\- Il faut absolument qu'on l'arrête ! S'écria Mia

\- Alors profitez-bien de votre dernière journée avec votre amie, parce que je m'en vais et plus jamais vous ne me reverrez !

\- Non ! Tonna Jayden, tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça.

\- Ouais ! Cria Antonio

\- C'est hors de question ! S'exclama Mike

\- Navré de vous décevoir ! Aller salut !

\- Attends ! Cria Mike, reviens ici tout de suite !

\- Tu n'iras nul part ! Dit Kevin

Et tous les deux s'élancèrent contre le Nighlock qui les battit à plate couture. Il s'éleva vers le ciel et retomba sur les deux rangers. Seulement, Antonio contra son attaque.

\- Tu peux faire une croix sur tes plans ! Lui cria-t-il en sortant un disque de puissance de sa ceinture et en laissant la voix libre à Jayden

\- Éparpillement !

Le Nighlock réussit à échapper aux rangers rouge et doré. Emily courut vers Splitface et essaya de le toucher mais il la mit au tapis comme les autres avant de s'élancer vers une fissure du monde d'en bas. « Aller, bonne journée ! » lança-t-il avant de disparaître.

\- Il est parti ! Cria Jayden

\- Rah ! Ragea Mike

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Demanda Kevin

\- Oh non, pauvre Hermione... Le soleil est déjà en train de se coucher et demain à la même heure, il se peut qu'elle ne se réveille plus jamais ! Constata Mia en gardant Hermione dans ses bras

\- Tout est de ma faute ! Se plaignit Emily en baissant la tête

 _Retour à la maison Shiba, plus tard dans la nuit_

Hermione avait été mise dans un lit juste en face de son cousin qui lui aussi dormait profondément. Son teint était devenu cadavérique et Hermione ne s'était toujours pas réveillée depuis que le Nighlock lui avait pris son esprit.

Emily se tenait responsable de ce qu'il s'était passé. Si elle avait mieux protéger Hermione, cela ne serait pas arrivé. Pour s'occuper, elle veillait sur Drago. Elle savait que c'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour se pardonner.

Jayden, quant à lui, après que le Nighlock soit parti, avait prit délicatement Hermione dans ses bras et avait couru, avec le reste de la bande, à la maison Shiba. Après l'avoir déposé sur un lit, il avait été réclamer des réponses auprès de Ji. Sa transformation magique n'était pas dû au hasard. Elle leur avait menti. Elle _lui_ avait menti !

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

\- Ji ! Dit Jayden en s'approchant du Mentor

\- Qu'y a-t-il Jayden ? Répondit celui-ci en fermant le bouquin dans ses mains

\- Je voudrais des réponses !

\- A quel sujet ?

\- Hermione !

Ji soupira et demanda Jayden de s'asseoir. Ce n'était pas à lui d'en parler normalement mais comme ils étaient dans une grave situation, Jayden devait être mis au courant.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler Jayden...

\- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi, lorsque le Nighlock a pris son esprit, elle a changé comme ça d'apparence ? S'énerva Jayden en ignorant ce que venais de dire Ji

\- Jayden.. Calme-toi ! Je vais t'expliquer. Mais tu dois te calmer et rester calme.

\- Très bien...

\- Il y a maintenant 10 ans, Lolita et sa fille ont dû partir. Elle devait voyager pendant quelques temps et revenir après.

\- Je sais tout ça Ji. Ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi Hermione s'est changée en Mya Black !

\- En fait, Jayden, c'est plutôt le contraire. Mais j'y venais. Lorsqu'elles ont atteint Londres, la ville natale de Lolita et de son mari, la mère de Mya a eu une mauvaise surprise. Sa fille, du fait de ses ancêtres, possédait de très grands pouvoirs et faisait l'objet d'une prophétie. Elle dût donc la protéger des forces maléfiques qui voulaient avoir un si grand pouvoir qui ne ferait que grandir au fil des ans, en leur possession. Lolita, la mère de Mya, confia sa fille a un très bon ami à moi, Dumbledore, Jayden hocha la tête, pour qu'elle puisse être mise en sécurité et pour que les adeptes de magie noir ne la retrouve pas. Il la garda quelques mois avec lui mais suite à une complication, il décida de la mettre dans une famille d'accueil : les Grangers. Il lui mit un sortilège puissant de protection qui doit s'éteindre à l'aube de ses 18 ans.

\- Quel genre de complications ? Demanda Kevin en entrant. Il avait tout entendu

\- Mya fut enlevée lors d'une sortie avec Dumbledore. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans les cachots du Manoir Malefoy, mais Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il allait la faire passer pour morte aux yeux de tous pour que sa sécurité soit renforcée.

\- Manoir Malefoy ? Ce n'est pas...

\- Oui Kevin, dit Jayden en levant les yeux vers lui, c'est le manoir du père à Drago...

\- Quant à Lolita, personne ne sait ce qu'elle est devenue et ça restera un mystère pour toujours..

\- Pourquoi Mya ne me l'a-t-elle pas dit ? Se leva Jayden en regardant Ji

\- Elle avait peur de ta réaction. Mais ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est qu'Antonio ne te l'a pas dit...

\- Quoi ?! Antonio le savait ?

Jayden secoua la tête et sortit de la pièce en colère.

 _ **FIN DU FLASH BACK**_

Les seules personnes présentent dans la chambre d'Hermione étaient Mike, Mia et Emily. Mike et Mia étaient au chevet d'Hermione tandis que Drago était surveillé par Emily.

\- 54 personnes, y compris Hermione, se sont faites voler leur esprit. Dit Ji d'une voix contrariée, d'après les médecins des hôpitaux, les victimes ont l'air paisiblement endormi, mais nous savons ce qu'il en est.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que demain soir, Hermione et tous ces pauvres gens pourraient bien ne plus jamais se réveiller... dit Kevin, tout aussi contrarié, on doit détruire ce Nighlock avant que cela n'arrive !

\- Mais il a dit qu'il se cacherait dans le monde d'en bas ! Rappela Mia

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Demanda Emily avec une voix cassée. Mike la regarda

\- Il y a forcément une solution ! Lui répondit ce dernier, il faut faire tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour la sauver !

 _Dans un champs de la ville_

Antonio marchait en tirant son chariot. Il était triste, en colère contre ce Nighlock qui avait pris l'esprit de sa meilleure amie d'enfance. « _Je ne laisserai pas Mya s'endormir à jamais !_ » pensa-t-il en s'arrêtant et en s'asseyant sur une pierre pour reprogrammer le CrustaZord. Il ne réussit malheureusement pas et s'énerva encore plus.

 _Maison Shiba, chambre de Mya, le lendemain_

Mia et Emily étaient en train de s'occuper d'Hermione. Le ranger Rose lui passait de l'eau sur e visage tandis qu'Emily faisait des allers-retours entre elle et Drago qui gémissait. Mike, quant à lui, se trouvait assis au pied du lit d'Hermione. Cette dernière commença à bouger et à se réveiller.

\- Hermione ! Dirent Mia et Emily

\- Hermione est réveillée ! cria Mike aux autres qui accoururent rapidement

\- Je suis tellement désolé.. dit Hermione après que Mia est redressée ses coussins, il a réussi à m'avoir. J'aurai du rester caché.

\- C'est de ma faute, Hermione. Excuse-moi... dit Emily

\- Non Emily ! Dit doucement Hermione, c'est uniquement la mienne. Si je t'avais écouté...

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, commença Mike en lui donnant un verre d'eau, le principal c'est que tu ailles bien. Tiens

\- Je vois bien que vous essayez tous de me rassurer, et je vous remercie de me donner des sourires courageux. mais je sais que je ne vais pas bien... Je me sens tellement vide et sans pouvoir...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Mia, on va trouver une solution !

\- On ne te laissera pas tomber, Mya. On te sauveras. Dit Jayden avec un grand sourire en lui prenant la main, d'ici là, il faut que tu t'accroches...

Hermione acquiesça doucement puis sentant ses yeux se fermaient, elle demanda rapidement.

\- Dray comment va-t-il ?

Et elle ferma les yeux. Mais elle avait entendu ce que Kevin lui avait dit, il allait bien.

\- Oh non ! Elle se rendort ! Dit Mia

\- Hermione ! Cria Mike puis il partit en courant quand il vit qu'elle ne répondait pas

Les autres partirent à sa suite rapidement. Il avait pris son épée samouraï et il se dirigeait vers la fissure par laquelle Splitface s'était enfui. Il considérait Hermione comme sa petite sœur et il ne laisserai pas un Nighlock lui faire du mal. Surtout qu'il avait promis de la protéger

\- Nighlock ! Sors de là, espèce de lâche ! Cria-t-il à la fissure, tu ne peux pas faire ça à Hermione, tu m'entends ? Finit-il en s'attaquant au mur, pas à une fille aussi pure qu'elle !

\- Arrête ! Dit Kevin en arrivant vers lui et en lui prenant l'épée samouraï des mains

\- Calme-toi Mike ! S'énerva Mia, ça ne résoudra rien du tout !

\- Mia a raison Mike ! Dit Emily en s'arrêtant devant ce dernier. Elle avait aussi couru jusqu'ici

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Vous pouvez me le dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?! On ne va pas rester là à rien faire alors qu'on a promis à Mentor de la protéger !

\- Mike ! Cria Jayden en arrivant

Seulement, il fut stoppé dans sa course par Deker, un homme mi-Nighlock, mi-humain qui apparut de nul part.

\- Encore toi ! Dit Jayden

\- On dirait que je n'arrive pas au bon moment. Répondit simplement l'homme solitaire, je pensais que nous pourrions enfin nous battre en duel mais vous semblez avoir des soucis.

\- Si tu sais que ce n'est pas le moment alors va-t-en ! Je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser avec toi, étranger ! Gronda Jayden en rejoignant ses coéquipiers.

\- Il existe un moyen pour qu'un humain puisse entrer dans le monde d'en bas

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda Mike

\- Dis-le nous ! Exigea Emily

\- Il suffit de renoncer à votre humanité pour devenir un Nighlock... Choisissez de devenir comme eux et vous pourrez passer de l'autre côté

\- Attends ! Dit le ranger rouge, si je comprends, toi-même tu as fait ce choix ?

\- Je n'ai aucun souvenir de comment ça s'est passé, mais je suis la preuve que c'est faisable ! Lui répondit Deker, d'ailleurs je t'encourage à le faire, tu pourras alors te battre comme jamais aucun humain n'en sera capable et notre prochain duel n'en sera que plus glorieux. Et il partit.

\- Devenir un Nighlock ? Dit Mia

 _Maison Shiba, chambre d'Hermione et de Drago_

Hermine n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'elle s'était endormie et le mentor s'inquiétait de la voir pâlir de plus en plus. Elle commença à bouger sans se réveiller. Mentor espéra encore plus que les rangers réussiraient à détruire ce Nighlock.

\- Tiens bon Mya...

 _Retour aux rangers_

\- Je vais le faire ! Dit soudain Mike en s'avançant vers le mur

\- Attends, nous avons pour mission de sauver le monde entier, on ne peut pas... essaya Jayden

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire ! Lui répondit le ranger vert, Hermione est la meilleure d'entre nous, elle est tellement douce et attentionnée. Je ne laisserai pas ce Nighlock prendre son esprit.

\- Non Mike ! Intervint Emily, si quelqu'un ici doit le faire c'est bien moi ! Je suis la seule fautive ! Elle s'est interposée entre moi et ce Nighlock... Elle m'a protégé... C'est à moi de me sacrifier pour la sauver.

\- Je sais combien vous tenez à Hermione tous les deux, nous tenons tous à elle. Mais n'oubliez pas qu'il est de notre devoir de sauver le plus grand monde ! Lui dit Kevin, contrarié

\- La seule que je veux sauver c'est Hermione ! Cria Mike, énervé

\- Mais Mike, lui dit Emily, Kevin n'a pas tord. Hermione nous dirait de ne pas penser qu'à elle. Elle nous dirait à tous que sa vie est moins importante que celle des innocents

\- Mais dans l'immédiat, c'est la seule que je veux sauver ! Se répéta Mike, et je suis prêt à tout pour y arriver !

\- Mais nous devons aussi sauver tous ces pauvres gens qui sont à l'hôpital ! Intervint Mia, je viens avec vous Mike et Emily !

\- Non ! On est une équipe, dit le leader, on ira tous ensemble !

Ils commencèrent à avancer vers la fissure quand Antonio arriva en leur criant d'attendre.

\- Le mentor m'a dit que vous étiez là, dit-il

\- Antonio ? Dit Jayden étonné

\- J'ai peut-être une solution pour forcer ce Nighlock à revenir dans notre monde

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda Mike, comment ?

\- Il nous faudra beaucoup de symboles de pouvoir, finit Antonio en se dirigeant vers le CrustaZord, ainsi que le CrustaZord

Il plaça le CrustaZord à dix mètres d'eux puis recula. Il fit apparaître le symbole de pouvoir de la vie tandis que les autres le faisaient aussi grâce à leurs épées. Ils le refirent encore plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent enfin à l'activer complètement. Au même moment, Splitface se retrouva projeter hors de la fissure. Il se fit frapper par le CrustaZord géant et atterrit au pied du mur en béton

\- Mais c'est pas des manières ! Cria-t-il, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Oh qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? Finit-il par demander

\- C'est mon ami, le CrustaZord ! Lui cria Antonio, il est nouveau alors attention ! Finit-il très sérieux

\- Mais j'étais dans le monde d'en bas, comment m'as-tu amené jusqu'ici ?

\- C'est très simple, expliqua l'espagnol, lorsqu'on s'est battu la première fois je t'ai marqué avec un symbole. Le même que celui avec lequel j'ai programmé le CrustaZord

\- Quoi ? S'exclama furieusement le Nighlock, tu m'as tatoué ?!

\- Ouais ! Ria Antonio, et quand j'ai eu fini de programmer le CrustaZord, j'avais plus qu'à demander aux autres rangers de m'aider à l'activer. Après ça, je savais que tu serais attiré du monde d'en bas, comme un aimant attiré par un bout de ferraille. Et ça a marché comme sur des roulettes

\- C'est scandaleux ! Je refuse de croire que tu aies pu me manipuler de cette manière ! Cria Splitface, non, non, NON !

\- Tais-toi ! Ça suffit ! Cracha Mike, tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait à Hermione !

\- Finissons-en une fois pour toute ! Dit Mia

\- Anéantissons-le ! Rajouta Emily

\- Nous allons reprendre tous les esprits que tu as volé ! Finit Kevin

\- Assez parlé ! Dit Jayden en sortant son Morpher samouraï

\- C'est le moment ! Tu vas te faire allumé ! Sourit Antonio

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Dit le Nighlock en envoyant un rayon explosif

Les Rangers se transformèrent et évitèrent l'attaque en sautant par dessus les flammes.

 _\- LAME DE BARRACUDA_ ! Cria Antonio en l'attaquant

\- Éparpillement ! Rien ne se produisit et il ne put que recevoir les coups. Mais...mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi je ne peux plus m'éparpiller ?

\- Et ouais ! C'est à cause du programme. Tu as été marqué.

\- Moi aussi j'ai un programme pour vous : la démolition !

\- Tu vas payer ! Dit Mike

\- Oh que non ! Aller au revoir !

\- Cette fois tu ne t'en tireras pas ! Cria Kevin, _HYDRO ARC_!

 _\- ÉVENTAIL CÉLESTE_! Attaqua à son tour Mia. Le Nighlock tomba à terre.

 _\- LANCE DE LA FORET_! Dit Mike en le balançant en l'air, aller hop !

 _\- TRANCHEUR TERRESTRE_ ! S'invita Emily. Le Nighlock fit une chute libre

 _\- MASSUE DE FEU_! L'attaque de Jayden fut l'attaque fatale et le monstre explosa. Première forme vaincue.

* * *

 _Hermione se trouvait avec Harry et Ron dans un beau champs désert et immense. Ils s'amusaient tous les trois joyeusement._

 _Je suis tellement bien ici avec vous les garçons ! Leur dit-elle en les enlaçant_

 _Nous aussi Mione, nous aussi ! Dit Harry_

 _Vous m'avez tellement manqué !_

 _On le sait Hermione chérie ! Lui dit à son tour Ron, tu as été très courageuse_

 _Nous allons encore devoir être séparés, mais écoute bien ceci... commença Harry, Tu es la plus intelligente et maligne sorcière que je connaisse. Tu es forte et courageuse. On est très fier de toi._

 _Mais maintenant, tu dois retourner dans le monde des vivants et faire bouffer les pissenlits par la racine à Voldemort c'est clair ? Finit Ron en la prenant par les épaules_

 _Mais je veux rester avec vous moi !_

 _Tu ne peux pas mais n'oublies pas qu'on t'aime ! Crièrent-ils en disparaissant_

* * *

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Elle regarda autour d'elle et se tourna vers Mentor en souriant.

\- Content de te revoir parmi nous Mya ! Dit Mentor avec un grand sourire

\- Moi aussi Mentor, moi aussi ! Dit-elle en rigolant

 _Deux heures plus tard_

\- Aller viens ! Dit Hermione en traînant Emily dans le couloir

\- Mais attends ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda le ranger jaune, Drago est de l'autre côté !

\- Oui mais je veux te montrer quelque chose !

\- Oh ! Dit Emily en entrant dans le dojo, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- SURPRISE ! Crièrent tous les autres, BON ANNIVERSAIRE !

\- Ça t'étonne ? Demanda Kevin. Emily hocha la tête avec un grand sourire

\- C'est de la part de ta sœur ! Dit Mike en lui donnant une enveloppe, Hermione a pensé...

\- Non Mike ! Contredit cette dernière nous avons pensé que si ta sœur te donnait de ses nouvelles bah que ça te ferait plaisir. On a pris la liberté de lui écrire.

\- « _Bon anniversaire ma sœur chérie ! Tu me manques beaucoup ! Je suis fière de toi et de ce que tu es devenue . Avec tout mon amour, Serena »,_ lit Emily. Oh merci Mike, merci Mione !

\- Et que serait un anniversaire sans un gros gâteau avec des bougies ? Dit Antonio en lui cachant les yeux

\- CrustaZord ? S'étonna Kevin en lisant l'inscription écrite avec le glaçage

\- C'est aussi son anniversaire ! Dit Antonio, qui fut suivit par le gazouillis de CrustaZord qui semblait acquiesçait

\- Ah... D'accord !

Hermione explosa de rire et Emily la suivit de peu. Le rire fut communicatif car tous les autres se mirent à rire aussi.

\- Emily, appela Hermione, moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour toi ! Je comptais aller acheter celui que j'avais prévu aujourd'hui mais avec les événements bah j'ai pas trop pu. Alors j'espère que celui-ci te plaira.

\- En disant cela, Hermione sortit doucement sa baguette et récita une formule. Un joli pendentif avec un singe jaune et noir apparut alors dans la main d'Emily.

\- Ce pendentif te protégera des sortilèges mineurs que les Nighlock ou qu'une quelconque créature pourront t'envoyer. Je ne sais pas si c'est aussi efficaces qu'on le prétend mais c'est la seule chose que je puisse t'offrir qui peut être utile dans le futur.

\- Oh Hermione ! Il est magnifique ! Merci ! s'exclama la jeune blonde en sautant dans les bras d'Hermione qui rigola. On voulait nous aussi te donner un cadeau de bienvenue.

\- Mais comme on a pas trop trouvé l'occasion de te le donner avant. Continua Mike

\- Et aussi pour s'excuser de t'avoir mal juger ! Dit Kevin

\- Et de s'être très mal comporter aussi, ne l'oublie pas Kevin ! Rajouta Mia

\- Tiens. Dit Antonio en donnant un petit paquet à Hermione

Hermione fronça les sourcils et l'ouvrit doucement. Dedans le paquet se trouvait une petite boîte qu'elle ouvrit rapidement. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Un petit bracelet avec des petites gravures de tous les Zord animaux des Rangers.

\- Y'a le Lion, le Dragon, l'Ours, la Tortue et le Singe... montra Antonio, attends ! Moi j'y suis pas ! Il sortit son Morpher et remédia au problème. Et la Pieuvre.

\- Merci ! Dit Hermione avec les larmes aux yeux, vous êtes les meilleurs !

\- Non, Hermione ! Commença Jayden, Mike a raison. C'est toi la meilleure.

Hermione sourit à Mike et Jayden continua :

\- On est tellement content de te voir en pleine forme. Aujourd'hui la victoire est encore plus belle.

\- Alors ? Qui veut du gâteau ? Demanda Mia

\- Oh... euh... Il est beau, bégaya Emily angoissée, c'est toi qui l'a fait ?

\- Non je suis désolé... répondit Mia, on a été le chercher chez un pâtissier.

\- Je comprends ! Vous étiez très occupés ! Répondit la blonde en pensant à la salle d'anniversaire, aller goûtons-le !

\- Il faut que tu souffles tes bougies ! Dit Kevin

\- Mais d'abord, tu fais un vœu !

\- Bravo ! Tous le monde cria après que la jeune fille ait soufflé ses bougies

Emily ouvrit le reste des ses cadeaux et ils purent tous manger du gâteau. Hermione en coupa une part pour Drago, même si il y avait peu de chance qu'il en mange. Elle avertit les autres qu'elle allait voir comment il allait et partit avec un grand sourire. En arrivant dans le couloir, elle eut un mauvais pressentiment, mais pensant qu'elle exagérait, elle garda son sourire.

Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, ce fut pour voir un spectacle terrifiant. Un homme, qu'elle reconnut étant Yaxley, était en train de lever un couteau au dessus du ventre de son cousin. Elle laissa tomber l'assiette qu'elle avait dans les mains et sortit d'un geste vif sa baguette.

Le bruit de verre cassé avait stoppé le mangemort dans son élan. Il se tourna vers la porte et vit une jeune femme qu'il ne reconnut pas. En effet, Hermione n'avait pas remis le sort et elle était donc toujours dans sa véritable apparence. Il la toisa de haut en bas et sourit d'un sourire pervers.

\- Qu'elle jolie créature ! Dit-il

\- Lâches de suite ton couteau, Yaxley ! Dit Hermione d'une voix claire mais néanmoins polaire, avant que je ne fasse quelque chose de regrettable pour toi

\- Vous connaissez mon nom, jeune fille. Commença-t-il, mais je ne connais pas le votre.

\- J'ai dit pose ton couteau... MAINTENANT ! Cria-t-elle

\- Pour qui tu te prends ! S'énerva Yaxley, je ne reçois aucun ordre d'une Sang-De-Bourbe !

\- Je suis de la noble et grande lignée des Black ! Je ne te permets pas ! Riposta Hermione, de plus je tiens à te préciser que je suis un mangemort ! Dit Hermione en plissant les yeux et en relevant sa manche.

\- Je... Je... Que fais une mangemort ici ?

\- Tu vas partir d'ici avant que je ne m'énerve et tu diras au Maître d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis c'est clair ?

\- Je... _STUPEFIX_! Cria Yaxley

Hermione fut trop surprise pour riposter et se retrouva stupéfixer. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle vit alors le spectacle le plus terrifiant qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Le mangemort s'attaquait à Drago à l'arme blanche. Il le coupait de partout et lui brisait quelques côtes grâce à la magie ainsi que son bras, et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle vit le sang de Drago gicler de partout... C'était trop pour elle. Elle se concentra et laissa échapper sa magie qui la délivra et qui projeta Yaxley contre le mur. Elle fit en sorte qu'il ne se souvienne pas de sa rencontre avec elle, dans la mesure où elle savait qu'il raconterait tout à son maître. Son propre couteau se coinça dans sa cuisse. Elle se leva doucement. Elle était très en colère. S'attaquer à un de ses proches était une insulte envers elle et elle en faisait une affaire personnelle.

Elle s'approcha de Yaxley et lui mit une grosse beigne qui l'assomma à moitié. Elle enleva très lentement le couteau de sa cuisse pour qu'il ressente la douleur et le lança plus loin. Elle sortit rapidement sa baguette et... Rien... Elle venait de se faire projeter contre le mur d'en face encore une fois. Cette fois-ci, ses forces la quittèrent : elle s'était gravement cognée la tête et tout tournait autour d'elle. Elle eut quand même le temps de voir Yaxley donné un énième coup de couteau à Drago avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle vit que la nuit était bien avancée. Se relevant doucement, elle se rappela les événements qui s'étaient produits quelques heures avant. Elle se tourna rapidement vers lui et l'autopsia. En regardant mieux, elle remarqua qu'elle s'était trompée. Qu'elle ne s'était évanouie que quelques minutes. Elle s'approcha rapidement et chercha l'essence de dictame pour refermer ses blessures. Ne le trouvant pas, elle utilisa le sortilège d'attraction. Elle l'appliqua sur toutes les coupures et en particulier sur sa plaie au ventre. Elle paniqua. La plaie au ventre était trop profonde. Elle réfléchie.

 _ **Point de vue Hermione**_

Je devais trouver une solution sinon sa plaie au ventre allait le tuer. L'essence de Dictame ne marchait pas et en plus de ça, il avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang. Et il continuait en plus. J'essayai alors les sortilèges que Mme Pomfresh m'avait appris lorsque je m'étais proposée de l'aider. Je fis le sortilège pour faire apparaître un bandage. Celui-ci devint rouge dès qu'il l'entoura. Paniquée, je l'enlevai. Il fallait que je le recouse à la main car la magie ne faisait qu'empirer sa blessure. Mais oui je suis conne ! La lame devait être magique puisqu'elle venait d'un mangemort. Je courus dans la salle de bain pour chercher du fil dans la trousse de secours. Rien. Je transpirai maintenant. Je vérifiai le pouls de Drake. J'appuyai plus fort. Rien ! Je lui fis alors un massage cardiaque qui suffit à faire repartir son cœur. Malheureusement, il commença à cracher du sang et à convulser. Je devais le calmer où il allait mourir... Je le mis sur le côté pour éviter qu'il s'étouffe. Il était conscient maintenant et pleurait tout en crachant du sang. C'était tout sauf bon et je commençais à le perdre je le voyais. Son teint déjà très blanc devint cadavérique... Respire... Respire...

\- Drago, ne bouge pas ! Lui dis-je

Idiote ! Bien sûr qu'il ne va pas bouger : il est en train de mourir sombre conne ! Je courais vers le salon voir les Rangers. Je savais qu'ils y étaient encore mais j'avais besoin de Ji. En me voyant arriver couverte de sang, Emily laissa tomber ce qu'elle avait dans la main et ouvrit de grand yeux terrifiés.

\- Hermione, qu'est-ce ….

\- Pas maintenant Emily ! Où est Ji ? Lui demandai-je gentillement

\- Avec les autres toujours dans le dojo

Je partis sans la remercier et elle me suivit. J'appelai Ji qui regardait les autres faire les pitres. Il tourna son attention vers moi, comme les autres d'ailleurs.

\- Hermione, mais...

\- Tout ce sang... Dit Mia les yeux exorbités

\- C'est le tien ? Demanda Mike

Tout le monde parlait en même temps pendant que Drago se mourrait. Je mis deux doigts à ma bouche et poussai un sifflement strident. Le silence se fit.

\- Ji, il me faut impérativement de quoi recoudre une plaie maintenant ! Ordonnai-je au Mentor qui acquiesça en partant en courant

\- Mia, va prendre une bassine et remplie la d'eau !

\- Tout de suite...

\- Emily, dans la cuisine à côté de mon chaudron, il y a plusieurs flacon de potions. Ramène-moi celle de régénération sanguine et celle de Poussos. Ah et aussi une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Non deux.

\- Et nous on fait quoi ? Demanda Mike

\- Va me chercher des antiseptiques ainsi que les médicaments que vous avez ramené ce matin quand j'étais inconsciente.

\- Bien ! Et il partit en courant.

\- Antonio ! Va me chercher des sels pour que je puisse garder Drago éveillé. Et vous deux ! Finis-je en me tournant vers Kevin et Jayden, allez me chercher des vêtements pour Drago et des draps pour le lit ! EXÉCUTION ! Leur criai-je quand je vis qu'ils ne bougeaient pas.

Ils partirent rapidement et je retournai rapidement vers ma chambre et vis que Mia était déjà là avec sa bassine d'eau. Elle m'attendait.

\- Merci, Mia...

\- Hermione...

\- Pas maintenant, s'il te plaît...

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ? Me demanda-t-elle en posant une main sur mon épaule

\- Volontiers ! Accroche-toi bien le spectacle n'est pas beau.

Et en effet, le spectacle n'était pas beau. Drago avait arrêté de convulser mais ses blessures s'étaient rouvertes. Dans certaines, on pouvait même apercevoir l'os tellement elles étaient profondes. Son bras gauche avait une forme bizarre et sa plaie au ventre semblait s'ouvrir de plus en plus. Sa cage thoracique était aussi toute aplatie. Heureusement, ses poumons n'avaient pas été touché.

\- Mais que font les autres ?! Je m'énervai violemment tout en déshabillant Drago tandis que cette dernière faisait de son mieux pour nettoyer la peau du blond

\- Hermione voici les... potions... Emily venait d'entrer à son tour. Elle avait vu l'état de Drake

\- Très bien, pose les là à côté de moi sur la table basse et va chercher Mike. Il doit me ramener de l'antiseptique.

\- Très bien, Hermione. Emily repartit en courant

\- Je ne pourrais pas recoudre les plaies tant que je n'aurai pas désinfecté. Même si c'est avec une lame magique, l'air ambiant peut quand même l'infecter...

\- Hermione calme-toi ! Me dit Mia en se tournant vers moi, si tu ne respire pas un peu plus, tu risque de ne pas pouvoir le sauver...

\- Tu as raison... je pris une très grande inspiration.

Je lui souris puis l'aider à nettoyer avec de l'eau neuve la peau de mon cousin. Mike et Emily arrivèrent enfin et je pus commencer mon travail. Je désinfectai minutieusement et je voyais le visage de Drake se contractait sous la douleur. Ji, que je n'avais pas vu entrer, me tendit le fil et l'aiguille et ressortit sûrement avec les autres. Au moment où j'allais commencer, Antonio ouvrit brutalement la porte en me faisant sursauter. Je me tournai vers lui en m'apprêtant à lui crier dessus quand il me dit :

\- Tiens les sels !

\- Merci, maintenant va rejoindre les autres. Je n'ai besoin que de Mia pour l'instant.

\- Très bien. Au fait, pourquoi n'utilises-tu pas la magie ?

\- Dehors Tonio, dehors...

Je regardais Mia qui était prête à m'aider si quelque chose déraper et mis les sels sous le nez de Drake. Ce dernier allait essayer de se redresser mais mes mains l'empêchèrent d'aller plus loin dans son mouvement.

\- Très bien, Drake. Lui chuchotai-je en le regardant, ça va faire un peu mal mais je veux que dès que je te le demande, je veux que tu me récites la recette de la Goutte du Mort-Vivant. Tu ne dois surtout pas t'arrêter de parler, c'est clair ?

Il hocha difficilement la tête et je lui donnai le départ. Je le sentis se brusquer lorsque l'aiguille entra et sortit de sa peau, mais il continua de sa voix tremblante. Mia dut plusieurs fois lui remettre les sels sous le nez pour qu'il ne se rendorme pas. Lorsque j'eus fini après plus de deux heures, je le bandai avec la magie et lui administrai les potions. La première fut celle de régénération sanguine. Je vis alors avec soulagement qu'il reprenait assez rapidement des couleurs. Puis, après avoir fait disparaître son bras cassé, je lui donnai la potion Poussos pour que pendant la nuit, son bras repousse. Puis directement après, je lui donnai la Potion de Sommeil sans rêve.

Mia partit avec la bassine d'eau. Je fis léviter Drago pour changer les draps que les garçons m'avaient donnés et je changeai Drago à son tour. Je le reposai sous les couvertures et l'embrassa sur le front. Je me dirigeai vers la sortie quand j'entendis Drake me remercier. Je souris et sortit. Je me dirigeai rapidement vers la cuisine où tout le monde m'attendait. Je levai la main en entrant, signe qu'il me fallait encore quelques minutes. Mes mains pleines de sang tremblaient et ma respiration s'accéléra. J'avais besoin de me calmer et rien de ce que les autres me diraient ne marchera. Je vis mon chaudron ainsi que mes ingrédients. Je devais rapidement faire ce Philtre Calmant avant de vraiment péter un câble. Les autres étaient inquiets, je le voyais bien. Surtout Jayden. Son regard était fixé sur moi. Je vis Mia parlait à l'oreille de Kevin en me regardant. Elle devait sûrement lui raconter. Ils devaient tous parler de Drago et de moi d'ailleurs.

Après plus de 20 minutes à faire cette maudite potion, je la bus. Je sentis d'un coup mes muscles se décontractés et mes mains arrêtèrent de trembler. Je m'excusai auprès des autres d'avoir gâché la fête d'anniversaire et partit directement à la douche où je me frottai fortement la peau pour enlever le sang séché. Lorsque je sortis, je vis que j'avais oublié de prendre mes affaires. En soupirant, je me drapai d'une serviette et sortit. Je me cognais contre quelqu'un. Je relevai la tête. Jayden. Je rougis furieusement et m'excusai en partant dans ma chambre. Je mis ma nuisette, vérifia une dernière l'état de Drago et rassurée, je m'endormis. Les prochaines 24h allaient être décisive sur son état de santé.

Le lendemain de cette attaque, Hermione avait jeté plusieurs sortilèges de protection en plus des symboles car ces dernières ne semblaient finalement pas faire effet sur les sorciers. Elle s'était aussi occupée de Drago qui commençait à s'agiter. Néanmoins ce ne fut pas le lendemain ni les jours qui suivirent qu'il se réveilla au grand dam d'Hermione qui n'attendait que ça.

Elle dut attendre une semaine avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux. Mia, avait proposé de le surveiller à son tour pour qu'elle se repose un peu. En effet, elle n'avait que très peu dormi pour pouvoir le soigner, lui administrer les potions dont il avait besoin, pour changer ses bandages et pour le changer. Ce fut donc Mia qui, ce matin-là, vint dans la cuisine et dit doucement à Hermione :

\- Il est réveillé.


	7. Chapter 7

_\- Il est réveillé._

Lorsqu'elle entendit cela, un magnifique sourire s'accrocha à ses lèvres et elle courut le voir. Les autres la suivirent mais avec moins d'énergie.

\- Drake ! Chuchota Hermione en lui souriant

\- Mya ! Dit Drago en essayant de se mettre en position assise. Hermione l'aida.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Bien, si ce n'est un mal de chien aux côtes...

\- C'est normal Drake... Tiens bois ça, lui dit Hermione en lui donnant une potion, ça atténuera la douleur

\- Mya, commença Drago après avoir bu, qui sont ces gens derrière toi ?

Hermione se retourna en fronçant les sourcils et sursauta en remarqua les autres. Elle secoua la tête et fit apparaître sept chaises pour qu'ils s'assoient.

\- Je te présente les Power Rangers Samouraï et leur Mentor, dit Hermione en souriant, voici Mia, Emily, Antonio, Mike, Kevin, Jayden et enfin Mentor Ji ! Finit-elle en montrant respectivement qui elle interpellait. Chacun fit un petit signe lorsqu'elle les appela. Les gars, voici Drago Lucius Malefoy !

\- Enchanté ! Dit Drake avec un sourire

\- De même ! Dirent les autres

\- J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez aidé Mya à me sauver, dit Drago, merci !

\- Disons que c'est elle qui a fait tout le travail, on a fait que allait lui chercher ce qu'elle demandait. Dit Emily en souriant doucement, il n'y a que Mia qui soit restée avec elle pour l'aider.

\- Tu exagères Em' ! Répliqua Hermione en rougissant, sans vous je n'y serais pas arrivée.

\- Ah Mya je te reconnais bien là ! Essaya de rire Drago, toujours aussi modeste...

\- Drago... commença sombrement Hermione, il faut que tu me dises qui t'as mis dans l'état où je t'ai trouvé dans cette forêt et pourquoi...

\- Je...

\- N'aies pas peur ! Rajouta doucement le ranger rose d'une voix douce, tu es en sécurité ici.

\- Tu peux nous faire confiance ! Dit Emily

Drago se tourna vers Hermione et cette dernière lui sourit en hochant doucement la tête. Elle lui prit la main et lui embrassa en guise de soutien. Ce geste ne passa pas inaperçu à Jayden qui fronça les sourcils... Il n'aimait pas ce garçon. Il était persuadé qu'il était comme son père. Lucius Malefoy avait fait du mal à _sa_ Mya, alors pourquoi son fils ne pourrait pas faire la même chose ? De plus, ils semblaient bien proche tous les deux et il n'appréciait pas ça non plus...

Il regarda les autres Rangers. Kevin non plus ne semblaient pas l'appréciait au vu de la tête qu'il faisait. Il avait en effet les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés, signe qu'il était impatient de connaître cette fameuse histoire afin de juger s'il était digne de confiance.

Il tourna son regard vers les filles. Emily et Mia semblaient avoir confiance en lui et ne semblaient pas du tout méfiante. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elles réagissaient comme ça alors qu'il portait la _Marque des Ténèbres_.

 _Je ne comprendrai jamais les filles..._

Il se tourna vers les autres. Mike et Antonio attendaient et ne semblaient pas méfiants non plus... Mais bon sang, Kevin et lui étaient les seuls à sentir le danger qui émanait de ce garçon ? Il se concentra sur le dit garçon en question lorsqu'il vit qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche.

\- Lorsque... commença Drago

Mais il fut coupé par le Capteur Gap qui le fit sursauter et regarder Hermione. Celle-ci secoua la tête tandis que tous les autres sortaient de la chambre. Elle fit disparaître les chaises et le pria de continuer.

\- Lorsque tu es parti au bal de fin d'année, le Maître était furieux. Il croyait que je savais depuis le début qui tu étais et il n'a pas apprécié. Malgré que je lui dise que je ne savais rien du tout, il m'a torturé puis il a demandé à Père de m'enfermer dans les cachots du manoir pour me punir. Là, pendant je ne sais pas combien de temps, je n'eus droit qu'à de l'eau et du pain rassi. Puis un jour, Queudver est descendu pour me donner à manger comme toujours. Je m'étais caché donc il ne me trouva pas. Je l'ai assommé et par je ne sais quel miracle j'ai réussi à m'enfuir. Mais au moment où j'allai pouvoir sortir, j'ai su qu'une attaque de mangemorts avaient eu lieu.

\- Et alors ? Je ne comprends pas...

\- Ils s'étaient attaqués à une école maternelle moldue, Mya. Et devant moi, ils les amenaient dans le cachot. Je n'ai pas voulu les laisser, tu comprends ? Alors je suis retourné en bas, j'ai caché la baguette que j'avais prise à Queudver et je me suis remis dans mon coin. Ils n'ont pas posé de questions quand ils l'ont vu... Ils ont poussé les pauvres petits enfants violemment, ont empoigné Queudver par les cheveux et sont sortis.

\- Te connaissant tu as dû essayer de calmer les petits...

\- Pas du tout ! Tu me connais mal ! Dit l'ancien Serpentard avec un regard hautain

\- Drago Lucius Malefoy ! Dit Hermione en plissant les yeux

\- D'accord, d'accord... Oui j'ai fait tout mon possible pour les libérer et les calmer. J'avais toujours la baguette de Queudver alors j'ai ouvert la cellule et un par un je les faisais sortir. Malheureusement, Bellatrix est arrivée et elle m'a chopé. Elle m'a alors torturé et a rappelé mon père qui m'a donné une bonne correction... Et... Devant moi, les mangemorts s'en sont pris aux petits... Ils les torturaient avec la magie mais aussi avec des armes blanches magique et non magique.. Il y avait du sang partout et ils pleuraient... Mais... Mais je n'ai rien pu faire et... et...

Drago avait commencé à sangloter et à pleurer en même temps qu'Hermione. Elle le prit dans ses bras et s'allongea à côté de lui. Pendant un moment il pleura dans ses bras sous les caresses d'Hermione qui essayait de le calmer. Elle se rappela de sa vision qu'elle avait eu plusieurs semaines plutôt et pleura encore plus... Elle avait assisté à la scène et n'avait rien pu faire... Lorsqu'elle regarda Drago, elle vit qu'il s'était endormi. Elle le replaça correctement sur les coussins et sortit de la pièce. Elle était en colère contre elle-même mais surtout contre les mangemorts qui devenaient de plus en plus cruels. Elle était en colère pour ce qu'ils avaient fait à son cousin et à ses pauvres gosses moldus qui n'avaient rien demandé et qui étaient trop petits pour savoir aligner complètement trois mots correctement.

En pensant à ça, ses larmes redoublèrent et sa colère augmenta encore plus. Sa colère était telle que sa magie émanait directement de son corps qui tremblait. On aurait dit qu'une aura l'avait encerclée. Elle se dirigea vers le dojo et passait devant Ji qui la regarda avec inquiétude. Elle prit une épée en bois et commença à s'entraîner. Ses coups étaient de plus en plus rapide et de plus en plus fort tandis qu'elle laissait sa magie et ses larmes sortir. Elle se battait contre quelqu'un d'invisible. Contre les mangemorts, contre Malefoy, contre Voldemort. Elle balança l'épée et pleura de plus belle. La magie s'échappait toujours un peu plus. Ses cheveux formèrent un halo autour d'elle et dans ses mains se formèrent deux boules de feu qu'elle envoya sur un mannequin immobile qui explosa. Elle leva les mains au dessus de sa tête et créa une grosse boule d'énergie. Le vent se leva dans la maison. On aurait dit qu'un cyclone se formait dans le dojo de la maison Shiba. Elle devait se calmer sinon elle détruirait la maison, mais elle n'y arrivait plus... L'aura autour d'elle disparut et son corps arrêta de trembler. Mais, gros problème.. Elle commença à paniquer ce qui amplifia la boule d'énergie... Elle se recula, effrayée... Comment allait-elle faire pour la détruire ?

Ji se tenait là immobile et la regardait. On aurait dit qu'il était indifférent à ce qu'il se passait devant ses yeux... L'attaque des Nighlocks semblaient n'être qu'un tout petit problème comparé à ce qu'il voyait. La magie d'Hermione était libérée mais cette dernière n'arrivait plus à la contrôler. L'inconvénient des grands pouvoirs... Lorsqu'il vit que la panique augmentait la perte de contrôle, il s'approcha d'elle.

\- Mya ! Cria-t-il à la jeune fille, tu dois reprendre le contrôle sinon tu risque de nous tuer !

\- Je sais mais... mais je n'y arrive pas ! Répondit-elle apeurée

\- Aies confiance ! Je sais que tu peux le faire !

\- Hermione acquiesça et s'approcha difficilement de la boule d'énergie qu'elle avait créé et la toucha.

 _ **Point de vue Rangers**_

Les rangers entrèrent dans le salon et ce qu'ils virent les terrifia. Une Hermione et un Mentor devant une énorme boule d'énergie qui allait explosé d'une minute à l'autre. Et un cyclone dans la maison. Les meubles commençaient à voler et à tourner dans l'air, et ils avaient du mal à marcher sans s'envoler eux aussi.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Cria Kevin

\- Je ne sais pas mais ça me fout la chair de poule ! Cria aussi Mike

\- Ça ressemble à de la magie ! Dit ou plutôt hurla Mia

\- Hermione ! Crièrent Mia et Emily en commençant à courir lorsqu'ils virent cette dernière se retrouver projeter contre le mur quand elle toucha la boule d'énergie

\- Ne bougez pas ! Ordonna Jayden, Mya est en train de perdre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs et ça peut être dangereux !

Ils virent alors Hermione se relevait difficilement et se dirigeait vers la boule d'énergie. Mais Mentor l'arrêta et lui dit quelque chose. Elle acquiesça et se positionna devant la source du cyclone. Elle plissa fortement les yeux et commença à crier. Son pouvoir était trop grand et elle n'arrivait plus à faire disparaître ce qu'elle avait elle-même créé. Ils aperçurent rapidement les gouttes de sueur qui apparaissaient sur le visage d'Hermione. Elle commençai à faiblir et l'orbe géante grossissait encore. La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et l'attrapa des deux côtés. On put voir la boule se résorbait petit à petit jusqu'à se que la sorcière puisse la tenir entre son index et son pouce. Puis, soupirant de soulagement et de fatigue, elle l'écrasa avec ses doigts.

 _ **Point de vue général**_

Les meubles retombèrent sur le sol et Hermione se tourna vers Ji qui hocha la tête de satisfaction. Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers les rangers qui les regardaient eux aussi soulagés.

\- Je promets de ne plus jamais t'énerver ! Lui dit rapidement Kevin

\- Hermione, c'était quoi ça ? Demanda Mike

\- Rien du tout Mike, rien du tout ! Lui répondit Hermione en poussant un rire semi-nerveux, semi-sanglotant

\- Ne nous occupons plus de cela, Rangers. Coupa Ji, l'attaque de Nighlocks ?

\- Que des moogers, cette fois-ci. Dit Jayden en s'asseyant la mine sombre

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! S'exclama Mia en marchant vers les poufs pour s'asseoir, malgré tous nos efforts, l'eau de la rivière Sanzu continue d'envahir notre monde

\- C'est vraiment incompréhensible ! Râla Mike en marchant autour de la pièce

\- D'autant plus que nous avons gagné systématiquement nos combats contre les Nighlocks, se plaignit à son tour Emily, ce qui lui valut un regard vide de Jayden

\- La question n'est pas de perdre ou de gagner, Emily, lui dit alors le jeune homme

\- L'important c'est de croire en vous et de continuer à vous battre ! Dit Hermione en volant les mots de la bouche de Jayden. Celui-ci ricana et la tira à côté de lui pour qu'elle s'assoit.

\- Hermione a raison, intervint Kevin en soupirant, on n'a pas le droit de se décourager.

\- Ça fait plaisir à entendre, dit Ji en s'approchant de la table basse qui faisait office de carte quand une attaque avait lieu, parce que j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider.

\- La boîte noire ?! S'exclamèrent Jayden et Hermione en se tournant vers le mentor, c'est impossible !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Mia

\- Un objet magique, commença Hermione en coupant Ji qui lui lança un regard courroucé, qui a été créée par le tout premier ranger rouge. Il pourrait concentrer les symboles de puissances de tous les rangers en un seul. Enfin, d'après la légende.

\- Et bien on a qu'à se servir de ce talisman ! Dit Mike comme si c'était évident

\- Ce n'est pas si simple que ça Mike... lui répondit doucement Hermione avec un petit sourire crispé

\- Le ranger n'a jamais pu le terminer... termina Jayden en regardant Mentor

\- Beaucoup on essayait, compléta ce dernier, mais aucun n'en avait les compétences ni le pouvoir nécessaire.

\- Vous oubliez Antonio, dit timidement Emily, c'est un as en technologie

\- C'est vrai, continua Mike, il peut programmer un Zord aussi facilement qu'une machine à café

\- Mais la boîte noire n'est pas un Zord, chuchota Hermione. Seul Jayden l'entendit et hocha doucement la tête en lui serrant l'épaule

\- Mais il n'a pas la maîtrise des symboles de puissance comme nous, objecta Kevin, rappelez-vous la fatigue que ça provoque quand on s'en sert !

\- Kevin a raison, Jayden hocha la tête en disant cela, transférer ne serait-ce que quelques symboles dans la boîte risquerait de lui être fatal. Je ne peux pas lui demander ça.

\- Jayden, Emily s'adressa au leader, aucun de nous ne souhaite qu'Antonio risque sa vie, mais...

\- C'est l'humanité entière qui est gravement menacée, continua Mia

\- S'il est d'accord, compléta Mike, laisse-le faire

\- Entendu, dit finalement Jayden en hochant la tête après avoir regardé tout le monde

\- D'abord, conclut Ji, vous devez récupérer la boîte noire. Depuis des générations, elle est sous la protections des gardiens de...

\- La porte de Tengen ! S'exclama joyeusement Hermione en se levant

\- Voilà ! Ria Ji

Les rangers acquiescèrent et partirent se préparer. Hermione se rendit directement dans la chambre pour voir si Drago allait bien. Il ronflait comme un bienheureux et cela fit rire Hermione qui retourna dans le salon. Ji se dirigea vers elle.

\- Tu devrais y aller aussi, Mya. Dit Ji

\- Mais je dois...

\- Je surveillerai ton cousin pendant le temps que vous y serez. Je pense que revoir Daisuke te fera le plus grand bien.

\- Vous pensez ? Demanda Mya avec un voix de petite fille

\- Oui, Mya. Il pourrait te donner de très bons conseils comme dans le passé avec ta mère.

\- Merci, Ji ! Dit Hermione en souriant

Elle alla chercha son sac de perle et fourra son Zord Lion dedans. Elle l'accrocha à sa taille puis elle embrassa Drago sur le front et partit voir les rangers. Elle s'approcha doucement de Jayden qui était seul dehors et allait lui faire peur quand ce dernier se retourna et attrapa ses mains qu'elle avait tendues.

\- On ne m'a pas facilement à ces jeux là, Mya, lui dit-il en la plaquant doucement contre le mur, tu devrais le savoir pourtant

\- Et toi tu devrais savoir que j'adore essayer, rigola Hermione en le regardant dans les yeux, et un jour j'arriverai à te surprendre !

\- Quand les Nighlocks envahiront la terre oui peut-être, rigola à son tour Jayden en posant ses deux avant-bras sur le mur autour de la tête de Mya. Tu m'as manqué, dit-il d'un coup en reprenant son sérieux

\- Toi aussi Jay, avoua Hermione en se blottissant contre son torse. Jayden referma ses bras autour d'elle

Jayden embrassa le haut de la tête d'Hermione et celle-ci le regarda. Leurs visages commencèrent doucement à s'approcher lorsque Kevin arriva et interrompit leur moment d'intimité. Ils se lâchèrent immédiatement lorsqu'il arriva et Hermione rougit furieusement.

\- Jayden, on est tous prêt, dit-il inconscient de ce qui avait failli se passer

\- Très bien, on arrive, lui répondit Jayden

\- D'accord ! Et il rentra.

 _Keviiiin ! Pensa Jayden, deux minutes plus tard aurait été parfait_

Hermione rigola nerveusement et s'approcha de Jayden. Elle lui tira la langue sans raison et le tira par le bras à l'intérieur en rigolant. Jayden secoua la tête avec un sourire et suivit la femme qu'il aimait. Ils dirent tous au revoir à Ji et grâce au symbole de puissance, ils se retrouvèrent directement devant la porte de Tengen.

\- C'est ça la porte de Tengen ? S'exclama Mike, juste un vieux truc en bois ?

\- Un peu de respect, veux-tu ? Gronda Hermione, c'est très ancien et dix fois plus sacré que toi ! Finit-elle en tirant la langue

\- Hey ! Ria Mike en lui donnant un coup dans l'épaule

Hermione sauta sur son dos et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Ils rigolèrent tous les deux. Jayden ressentit une bouffée de jalousie en les voyant si proche.

\- Suffit vous deux ! Dit-il d'une voix plus sévère qu'il ne le voulait, la porte de Tengen joue un rôle important dans l'histoire des rangers pourtant Mike.

Hermione descendit du dos de Mike et s'inclina avant de passer le seuil de la porte. Ils marchèrent encore un peu puis s'arrêtèrent devant un monument de pierre.

\- Ce monument rend hommage aux premiers rangers ayant combattu les Nighlocks, expliqua Jayden

\- Il paraît que l'eau de la rivière Sanzu avait envahi la ville entière, dit Emily

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Mike

\- Les rangers ont réussi à les battre grâce à leur persévérance. Expliqua Kevin, et à leur assiduité à leur entraînement.

\- Je vois que vous avez bien appris vos leçons ! Se moqua Hermione

\- Très drôle ! Dit Kevin sarcastiquement mais néanmoins avec un sourire

\- En effet, ils prenaient leurs entraînements très au sérieux. Dit une voix grave, toutefois selon la légende, le ranger vert était un petit plaisantin.

\- Ah oui ? Dit Mike avec un sourire en coin

\- Apparemment, il tapait sur les nerfs du ranger Bleu mais cela ne ternissait pas leur amitié. Dit un vieil homme tandis que les six adolescents s'inclinaient devant lui. Je m'appelle Daisuke, je suis le gardien le plus ancien. Bienvenue à la Porte de Tengen. Votre Mentor nous a prévenu que vous nous rendriez visite. Je vous en pris entrez ! Finit-il en laissant le chemin libre pour les laisser passer

Hermione et Jayden restèrent en retrait tandis que les autres avançaient. Jayden regardait le monument de pierre tandis qu'Hermione parlait à Daisuke

\- Mya, c'est un plaisir de te revoir après toutes ces années ! Dit Daisuke en s'inclinant vers elle

\- Moi aussi Daisuke ! Répondit Hermione en faisant la même chose, je me suis toujours très bien sentie ici. Et j'ai toujours mieux maîtrisé _tous_ mes pouvoirs ici.

\- C'est normal. Ce lieu est lieu de paix où tu as toujours pu mieux ressentir tes pouvoirs et de sorcière et de rangers. Ji m'a parlé de ton problème, mais nous en discuterons plus tard, jeune ranger. Je peux savoir à quoi tu penses, Jayden ? Dit-il en se tournant vers ce dernier

\- A rien de spécial, répondit poliment le ranger rouge avec un sourire

\- Tu ne leur as pas révéler ton secret n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ce sont mes amis Daisuke, répondit Jayden tandis qu'Hermione s'approchait de lui, je n'aime pas leur mentir mais...

\- Je suis désolé, Jayden, dit le gardien en posant sa main sur son épaule, tu dois assumer la responsabilité d'être le ranger rouge

\- Je le sais et je serais à la hauteur

Ils commencèrent doucement à marcher pour rejoindre les autres. Hermione, elle, connaissait le secret de Jayden. Mais elle avait promis de ne le dire à personne et elle respecterait cette promesse. Le fardeau que Jayden portait était moins lourd puisqu'il l'avait, elle. Ils rejoignirent enfin les autres et Hermione se dirigea vers Kevin et Mia. Ils étaient tous deux devant une magnifique fresque.

\- C'est inspiré d'un conte qui remonte depuis la nuit des temps, commença-t-elle, c'est ça Daisuke ? Ce dernier hocha la tête. Une demoiselle signa un pacte avec le roi des Nighlock pour sauver la vie de son bien-aimé. Mais le roi les trahit et les transforma tous les deux en Nighlock.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas du tout venant de ces créatures ! Dit Kevin

\- Le jeune homme, continua Daisuke, fut privé de mémoire par le roi et il fut condamné à vagabonder seul sur la terre pour l'éternité

\- C'est bizarre, dit Mia, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà rencontré cette jeune fille

Hermione sourit tristement. Cette histoire l'avait toujours attristé. Elle se tourna vers Daisuke qui demanda à un jeune gardien d'aller chercher la boîte noire. Tout le monde s'assit à même le sol et le vieux gardien posa le talisman au milieu du cercle. Hermione pouvait sentir la puissance qui émanait de la Boîte.

\- Voici la boîte noire, commença le gardien, l'arme samouraï la plus puissante qui ait jamais été conçue.

Jayden la prit entre ses mains et la regarda attentivement.

\- Rare sont ceux qui en connaisse l'existence, continua Daisuke

\- Merci Daisuke, remercia Jayden, j'en prendrai soin qui-te à en perdre la vie.

Puis le thé commença à être préparé, mais Daisuke fit part de ses craintes au ranger rouge.

\- J'espère que ton ami parviendra à la programmer, plus les jours passent et plus la présence des Nighlocks est envahissante. Je crains que le mal qui les animent ne tardent pas à profaner ce sanctuaire.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Daisuke, intervint Hermione, je ne permettrai pas que ce sanctuaire que j'ai tant aimé petite, soit donné aux forces du mal.

\- Tu venais ici petite ? Demanda Kevin

\- Oui, dit Hermione, ma mère m'y emmenait souvent puisque j'avais souvent du mal à maîtriser mes pouvoirs.

\- Mais tu n'as pas une école à Londres pour la magie ? Demanda Mia

\- Mya ne parlait pas de ses pouvoirs de sorcière, intervint Jayden

\- De quels pouvoirs parles-tu alors, Hermione ? Demanda Emily

\- Elle parle de ses pouvoirs de Ranger Samouraï, dit enfin Daisuke quand Hermione restait silencieuse

\- Tu veux dire que... commença Mike

\- Oui, ma mère était un ranger samouraï, dit Hermione avec un sourire

\- Mais je n'ai jamais entendu parlé d'un sixième samouraï dans les archives, dit Kevin

\- C'est normal Kevin, dit Jayden, Ji a préféré les camouflé grâce à un symbole de puissance lorsqu'on a fait passer Mya pour morte.

\- Mais.. pourquoi ? Demanda le ranger rose en fronçant les sourcils

\- Pour me cacher définitivement jusqu'à ce que Tu-Sais-Qui meure, répondit simplement Hermione avec un sourire

\- Tout ce que Mya a de son héritage de sa mère du côté samouraï c'est son Zord, dit Jayden avec un léger sourire, d'ailleurs quelle forme a-t-il maintenant ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Mya

Mya sourit largement et laissa sortir son Zord. Le même Zord que Jayden sortit du sac de perle sous les yeux des autres.

\- Quelle couleur as-tu ? Demanda Mike, le rouge ? Mais et Jayden ?

\- Non, en fait c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça Mike, lui dit Hermione en prenant son Zord dans ses mains. Je suis en gros une boîte noir vivante, en quelques sortes. rajouta-t-elle

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit Emily

\- La jeune Mya est un Ranger qui n'a pas de couleur précise. Expliqua Daisuke, c'est elle qui choisit la choisit. Elle peut utiliser tous les symboles de pouvoir et son Zord peut changer de forme quand elle le veut. Si elle décide d'utiliser le feu, son Zord sera le Lion et sa couleur le rouge. Si elle décide, à l'inverse, d'utiliser l'eau, sa couleur sera le bleu et son Zord sera le Dragon. On l'appelle le ranger Gryffondor car tous les rangers étaient courageux et fort. De plus, cette lignée de ranger n'est faite que de sorcier ayant appartenu à la maison Gryffondor. Et personne n'a dérogé à cette règle.

\- Mais ça semble totalement incroyable et impossible ! Dit Kevin, avec de grands yeux

\- Oui, mais c'est la vérité, regarde, dit Hermione en tenant son Zord Origami Lion dans la main qui se plia et se déplia pour former le même Zord Origami Dragon

\- Waouh ! Dit Mike

\- C'est génial ! S'exclama Emily

\- Tu vas pouvoir combattre à nos côtés ! Dit Mia

Hermione regarda Jayden et fit un sourire crispée. Elle demanda silencieusement à son Zord Origami de reprendre la forme du feu et le remis dans son sac. Elle sourit aux autres et retourna son attention vers Daisuke qui la regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Il savait ce à quoi elle et Jayden avaient pensé mais il ne dit rien.

\- Et maintenant, dit-il après quelques minutes de silence, je voudrais que nous buvions ce thé ensemble...

Tout le monde prit délicatement une tasse

\- ... pour honorer le souvenir des anciens rangers et avoir la vie sauve durant les combats.

Tout le monde leva son verre devant lui puis Jayden commença à boire. Soudain, il lâcha violemment sa tasse en se tenant la gorge et tomba par terre.

\- Jayden ! Crièrent les deux Mia-Mya ensemble

\- Arghhh, le..thé est … empoisonné, dit difficilement Jayden toujours en se tenant la gorge

\- Daisuke, dit subitement un gardien en arrivant, il y a des Nighlocks dans le jardin !

\- Des Nighlocks ? Cria Kevin

\- On ne peut pas le laisser ici ! Dit Mia en indiquant Jayden

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas, allez-y ! dit Hermione, je reste avec lui

\- Mais...

\- Vite !

Les rangers partirent rapidement tandis qu'Hermione restait avec Jayden. Elle mit sa tête sur ses genoux et posa ses mains sur les deux côtés de sa tête.

\- Mya, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda difficilement Jayden

\- J'essaie de te guérir, lui répondit Mya comme si c'était une évidence

\- Non... Garde tes forces pour...

\- Pour rien du tout maintenant tais-toi, j'essaie de me concentrer...

Hermione ferma les yeux et essaya de ressentir son pouvoir de guérison. Elle allait presque pouvoir le soigner quand une voix aiguë et désagréable lui parvint aux oreilles.

\- C'est une plaisanterie ou quoi ?! S'exclama Octoroo, vous croyez vraiment pouvoir lutter contre ma magie noire avec une potion à base de champignons déshydratés et un pouvoir de sorcière stupide ?

Hermione fit une moue d'incompréhension en entendant parler de potion à base de champignons puis son visage s'éclaira quand elle vit ce qu'un gardien avait apporté. Elle remercia gravement Daisuke et se tourna vers le Nighlock. Celui qui avait apporté la potion s'approcha du Nighlock mais le monstre le mit KO. Daisuke s'avança alors et parla d'une voix furieuse :

\- Espèce d'idiot ! On vous a déjà mis en échec ici-même une fois et ça ne sera pas la dernière !

\- Hou Ha Hi, rigola Octoroo, il veut me faire la peau le papy

\- Tais-toi Nighlock ! Cria Hermione en mettant une main devant la bouche de Jayden pour l'empêcher de parler

\- Oh la petite sorcière !

\- C'est moi que tu cherches, dit Jayden en enlevant la main de Mya, alors laisses les gardiens en dehors de ça.

\- Jayden, non...

\- Aucun problème ! Dit Octoroo, j'ai simplement besoin que tu me rendes un petit service. Montre-moi le symbole dont tu te sers toi, le ranger rouge, pour confiner Maître Xandred ! Et pourquoi pas me donner la sorcière en complément. Maître Voldemort sera content de moi lui aussi !

Hermione grimaça quand il dit ça. Elle vit doucement Jayden se relevait en position assise puis debout. Il fit quelques pas et tomba à la renverse. Hermione le rattrapa à temps avant qu'il ne se fasse mal et l'aida à tenir debout. Elle avait promis à Jayden quelques nuits avant, lors de leurs petites sessions de combats, qu'elle ne se mettrait pas en danger pour rien. Mais là, ce n'était pas pour rien. Enfin... de son point de vue. Elle tourna la tête vers le Nighlock qui commençait à avancer et lui sourit. Il continua à avancer et se cogna contre un mur invisible. Elle fit un hochement de tête rapide à Daisuke qui compris qu'elle amenait le ranger Rouge loin du Nighlock. Elle marcha le plus rapidement possible avec Jayden mais faillit trébuchait. Elle décida donc de ralentir le rythme...

\- Jayden, tu as déjà essayé de faire un régime ? S'écria Hermione, tu pèses lourd !

\- J'y... ai.. déjà.. pensé.. essaya de plaisanter Jayden

\- Essaies d'aller plus vite, gémit encore une fois Hermione en faisant une grimace

\- Je fais... ce que je peux...

Un rayon lumineux effleura son bras et fit explosé le mur d'un côté. Les deux amis tombèrent au sol. Hermione vit Octoroo s'approchait en regardant en arrière. En regardant Jayden, elle s'aperçut qu'il avait déjà avancer en rampant. Elle sentit le poulpe de Xandred la levait brusquement et la coincer derrière son sceptre magique . Il la fit avancer doucement au rythme qu'il lui imposait. Jayden parvint enfin dehors. La vision de Jayden essayant de s'avancer en attrapant le gravier fit mal au cœur à Hermione. Elle pensait aux autres rangers. Allaient-ils bien ? Elle ne le savait pas.

\- Arghhh ! Jayden gémissait de plus en plus en avançant ou plutôt en se traînant sur le sol

\- C'est très simple, Ranger Rouge, dit Octoroo, si tu me donnes le symbole de Confinement, alors je te donnerai l'antidote. Ça nous évitera à tous les deux bien des ennuis.

Hermione se concentra. Elle propulsa Octoroo loin d'elle et courut vers Jayden qui s'était remis sur le dos.

\- Jay... Oh Jay... pleura-t-elle en le regardant.

Elle soupira. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait qu'elle le protège. Elle sortit de la poche du pantalon le Morpher Samouraï de Jayden et se remis debout.

\- Morpher Samouraï ! Go, Go, Samouraï ! Cria Mya

Et elle traça le symbole du feu et l'activa d'un geste circulaire. Elle appuya sur le bouton central du Morpher et la magie autour d'elle se déclencha. Elle se tenait debout les poings fermés et les bras tendus le long de son corps. Pleins de petits symboles de feu changea ses vêtements de ville en vêtements de ranger : une tunique de samouraï rouge arrivant au milieu des cuisses ainsi que d'un leggings noire. Des bottes toutes rouges et des gants blancs avec une bande noire sur les bordures lui apparurent aux mains et aux pieds. Une cagoule toute noire avec son symbole de pouvoir dessiné sur son front, recouvrit sa tête ne laissant voir que ses yeux bleus turquoise. Une épée apparut et se dirigea vers elle. Elle l'attrapa de sa main droite en tendant le bras puis la mit dans son étui accroché sur le côté gauche de sa taille. Puis son casque apparut lorsqu'un plus gros symbole de pouvoir du feu se mit sur son visage. Elle sortit un disque tout noir de sa ceinture et l'arma sur le manche de l'épée. Elle empoigna brusquement l'épée et caressa la lame de son arme. Elle ramena son coude au dessus de son épaule et prit la pause. Puis elle fit tourner son épée en formant un 8 et la posa sur son poignet. Elle leva ensuite l'épée en l'air et coupa l'air d'un geste sec puis la leva au dessus de sa tête.

\- Ranger Samouraï, prêt ! Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante

\- Mya non, chuchota Jayden en la regardant mais elle ne l'entendit pas

Elle s'élança vers Octoroo qui s'était relevé et commença à se battre avec lui. Mais il bloquait pratiquement ses attaques. Elle se courba en arrière pour faire un pont et balança ses jambes afin de donner un coup de pied à Octoroo qui lâcha son sceptre. Hermione fut de retour debout et recommença à attaquer. Elle finit par lui faire perdre l'équilibre puis tourna le disque noir de son épée qui se transforma. Elle cria « -Massue de feu » et sortit un disque rouge de sa ceinture qu'elle accrocha dessus. Elle courut vers Octoroo et trancha son torse. Au contact du Nighlock, la Massue de Feu s'enflamma et blessa encore plus Octoroo qui recula.

Antonio, qui venait d'arriver devant la porte de Tengen, accourut rapidement et se transforma. Il allait attaquer Octoroo quand il remarqua le ranger rouge et Jayden à ses pied.

\- Hein ?

\- Tu vas payer pour ça, sorcière ! Cria Octoroo en se relevant difficilement

Les deux rangers se regardèrent puis attaquèrent le poulpe qui les prit par surprise. Ses tentacules s'allongèrent et les entoura tous les deux. Ils les souleva dans l'air et les tapa par terre avec de les surélever une seconde fois. Antonio réussit à les couper et Mya et lui se retrouvèrent encore une fois au sol.

\- Antonio ! Dit Mya

\- Mya ?!

\- Et le pêcheur ! S'écria Deker

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? Demanda l'espagnol

\- Calme-toi ! Je vais prendre soin du Ranger Rouge ! Dit l'homme en se transformant en Nighlock

\- Quoi ? Non ! Cria Hermione en se relevant et en courant vers lui

Mais trop tard. Le Nighlock était déjà parti. Mya tomba à genoux et poussa un cri déchirant qui fendit le cœur d'Antonio :

\- JAYDEEEEEEEEEEEEN !

Mya commença à pleurer. Ses pleurs devinrent rapidement des sanglots et elle démorpherisa. Jayden avait été enlevé et il n'avait plus son Morpher samouraï pour le défendre. Mya sanglota de plus belle. Antonio la prit dans ses bras et la porta comme une princesse. Puis, il courut le plus rapidement possible vers les autres qu'il retrouva eux aussi inconscients. Il posa Mya par terre et lui releva le menton. Les larmes remplissaient son visage. Son cœur se serra mais il lui dit d'une voix ferme :

\- J'ai besoin de toi pour ramener les autres à la Maison Shiba. Tu peux le faire grâce à ta magie ?

\- Je... je vais essayer... dit Mya en se levant difficilement

Elle fit léviter les autres et ressortit le Morpher. Un sanglot lui prit la gorge mais elle le retint. Elle traça lentement le symbole de téléportation comme si elle avait du mal à s'en rappeler et l'activa. Ils se retrouvèrent tous devant la maison japonaise. Hermione baissa la tête et sortit sa baguette. Elle fit léviter tous les corps jusqu'à l'infirmerie où Ji les prit en charge. Ce dernier, avant qu'Hermione ne reparte, lui donna une lettre qu'elle prit sans rechigner. Elle s'installa dans le salon qui faisait aussi office de réunion et sortit le Morpher de Jayden.

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

 _Il faisait nuit noire. Seules deux personnes étaient dehors en train de se battre. Les bâtons s'entrechoquaient produisant des bruits sourds. Une silhouette sauta en l'air pour éviter l'attaque de l'autre et para le coup. Elle réussit à blesser son adversaire derrière le genou, ce qu'il fait qu'il s'agenouilla par terre._

 _\- Focus, Jayden ! Dit Mya en souriant, c'est la première fois que je te vois te faire prendre par un truc aussi facile à contrer_

 _\- Promets-moi quelque chose, dit soudain le garçon en prenant doucement le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains_

 _\- Tout, répondit l'ancienne Gryffondor en levant les yeux vers son ami_

 _\- Ne fais rien de stupide qui pourrait te mettre en danger !_

 _\- Mais..._

 _\- Non ! Promets. Le. Moi ! Insista-t-il en collant son front au sien_

 _\- Je te le promets Jayden... murmura Mya en fermant les yeux_

 _ **FIN DU FLASH BACK**_

 _Je l'ai trahi... j'ai brisé ma promesse.._

Hermione posa le Morpher sur la table basse et partit dans sa chambre. Elle ne vit pas Antonio qui l'observait. Elle vit Drago en train de lire un livre. Il lui sourit et elle lui rendit. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et ouvrit la lettre.

 _Chère petite Amy,_

 _J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez recouvert la santé._

 _J'ai appris que votre ami Felomay est avec vous aujourd'hui. Il n'était pas très bien quand il est venu vous rejoindre. Mais vous connaissant, je suis sûr que vous l'avez remis sur pied._

 _Cependant, je vous écris cette lettre car votre présence est nécessaire ici, chez votre grand-père. Il est mal en point et nous savons que vous pourrez nous aider à le soigner car nous devons reprendre quelque chose qui lui appartenait. Toute l'aide possible est nécessaire afin que nous puissions le sauver rapidement._

 _Votre grand-père vous attend ici dès que possible,_

 _Votre ancien et bon ami, celui que vous appeliez comme un arbre, Pommier_

 _P.S : votre abominable tante ne cesse de me rabâcher si vous vous souvenez de la couleur du poil de son chat !_

\- Je n'ai rien du tout compris à ce charabia ! Grommela Drago

\- C'est parce que tu n'es pas malin ! Dit Mya en le regardant

\- Et bien explique-moi ! Toi qui est si intelligente !

\- Très bien. Amy c'est facile. C'est un anagramme de Mya

\- Ça j'avais compris, en revanche cette histoire de Felomay et tout le baragouin, j'ai rien pigé...

\- Alors... Felomay et l'anagramme de Malefoy donc ça parle de toi. L'Ordre a su ce qui t'étais arrivé. Ensuite il dit qu'il sait que je t'ai soigné.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de grand-père ?

\- Grand-père ici ne signifie pas le père de mon père mais Dumbledore que je considérais comme mon grand-père. Et Dumbledore est le grand-père de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Ce qui veut dire que l'Ordre a besoin de moi rapidement au QG.

\- Il est mal en point ? Cela signifie que..

\- Oui... l'Ordre a de gros ennuis. Et ils veulent récupérer quelque chose et ils ont besoin de toute l'aide nécessaire...

\- Tu as compris le message ?

\- Ils veulent reprendre quelque chose qui appartenait à l'Ordre... Mais ils ont déjà tout !

\- Calme-toi ! Tu vas trouver tu es la meilleure pour ça...

\- Ordre... Récupérer...Phoenix... Dumbledore..., puis soudain, MAIS OUI ! C'est évident !

\- Quoi ?

\- Ils veulent récupérer quelque chose qui appartenait à Grand-père... Sauf que dans ce contexte là, grand-père a le vrai sens... ce qui signifie que l'Ordre cherche à récupérer quelque chose qui appartenait à Dumbledore...

\- Oui mais quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui, à part l'Ordre du Phoenix, tenait beaucoup à cœur à Dumbledore ?

\- Potter ?

\- Non...

\- Les moldus ?

\- Continue, tu commence à chauffer

\- Les moldus, nés-moldus ? Hermione acquiesça

\- Et où vont les nés-moldus ?

\- Bah à l'école...

\- Oui doonc..

\- Ils veulent récupérer... Poudlard ? Drago regarda Mya, sceptique. Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui ! Dumbledore voulait que son école soit un lieu de paix pour que tout le monde puisse y étudier tranquille. Lorsqu'il est mort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a pris le contrôle sur Poudlard. C'est pour ça que toute l'aide est précieuse.

\- Je comprends mieux...

\- Ils m'attendent... Il faut y aller rapidement...

\- Qui est Pommier ? Demanda Drago en regardant Mya, et les poils du chat ?

\- Pommier, c'est Severus. Mais comme je l'appelle souvent Sev', c'est relatif à la sève de l'arbre d'où le nom pommier. Quand à la couleur des poils de chat, c'est une question pour savoir si c'est bien moi qui aie reçu la lettre.

\- Donc si je te suis, l'abominable tante...

\- C'est Minerva.. Donc nous allons répondre à cette lettre.

Hermione prit un morceau de parchemin et commença à écrire. Drago lisait par dessus son épaule.

 _Cher Pommier,_

 _J'ai bien reçu votre lettre. Felomay va beaucoup mieux et pour éviter qu'il ne reprenne une des ses crises, il viendra avec moi._

 _Dîtes bien à Grand-père que je serais bientôt là et que je vais vous aider à reprendre son bien le plus précieux._

 _N'oubliez pas de dire à mon abominable tante que je n'ai pas oublié que son chat a rempli ma maison de poil tigré. Je ne suis pas prête à l'oublier._

 _Avec tous mes respect,_

 _Petite Amy._

 _P.S : Et vous ? Vous rappelez-vous de quelle couleur sont les cheveux de mon Leo ?_

Hermione sourit et se tourna vers Drago. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue puis sortit sa baguette après s'être levée. Elle l'agita et toutes ses affaires furent prêtes. Elle griffonna rapidement quelque chose sur une feuille blanche et la plia de sorte à en faire un avion. Elle allait le lancer quand le Capteur Gap sonna. Elle jeta un sort à l'avion pour qu'il vole lorsqu'ils seraient partis et se tourna vers Drago. Elle agita encore une fois sa baguette et il fut bandé et changé. Elle téléporta sa lettre qui revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un seul et unique mot : « _or_ ». Elle sourit fit disparaître le papier et rapetissa ses affaires qu'elle mit dans la poche de sa veste. Elle donna un coup de baguette à l'avion et partit en courant avec Drago vers l'extérieur où ils transplanèrent. L'avion, quand à lui, se posa délicatement sur la petite table du salon, à côté du Morpher, et se déplia lentement. Les seuls mots écrits étaient : « _L'Ordre a besoin de moi, l'enlèvement de Jay est de ma faute. Je ne vous aiderez pas avec la lutte contre les Nighlocks, désolé... Je vous aime tous. Bonne chance avec les Nighlocks, Mya._ »

Après que les deux cousins soient partis sans que personne ne le sache, les rangers (moins le doré et le rouge) étaient partis combattre le Nighlock. Antonio, quant à lui, devait à tout prix activer la boîte noire. Il resta donc à essayer de la configurer avec les disques de pouvoirs des autres. Mais lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas assez de puissance symbolique, il abandonna. Il pensa alors à quelque chose qui lui permettrait de localiser le Morpher de Jayden. Mais il se ravisa. Il ne l'avait pas avec lui, puisqu'il était là à la maison. Il décida alors d'essayer de localiser son Zord. Il s'excusa auprès de Mentor, prit le Morpher de Jayden sans voir la lettre et alla le chercher. Puis après l'avoir sauvé de Deker, ils partirent aider les autres.

En revenant après la victoire, les filles allèrent dans la chambre de leur amie mais elles la trouvèrent vide. Elles coururent dans le salon où tous les autres étaient regroupés, autour de la petite table.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Emily

\- Une autre attaque ? Dit Mia

\- Pire... murmura Mike

\- Mya ne ferait pas parti des rangers, dit Ji

\- Elle est partie... dit Kevin en tenant la lettre


	8. Chapter 8

Jayden s'était réfugié dehors. Il pensait à Mya. Elle était partie. À Londres. Le laissant seul, avec son secret une nouvelle fois.

 _« Tu as un secret qui te ronge de l'intérieur. Ton âme est corrompue, tourmentée »_

Il secoua la tête et se la prit entre les mains. Il repensa à son combat contre Octoroo. Elle aurait fait un parfait ranger Rouge... La culpabilité le rongea encore plus. S'il avait été plus fort, il aurait pu empêcher tous ça... C'était de sa faute si elle était partie.

\- C'est peut être pas le bon moment, dit Emily timidement

\- Ça va, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il en essayant de sourire

\- Déjà, on voulait savoir comment tu te sentais, lui répondit Mia, après tous ce que tu as dû traverser et le départ de Mya

\- Et sinon, interrompit Mike, on allait se faire une pizza, tout en réfléchissant à une nouvelle stratégie pour contrer les Nighlocks

\- Ça te dit de venir ? Lui demanda Emily avec espoir

\- Merci mais ça va je vais bien. Vous pouvez y aller sans moi, j'ai pas très faim. Dit-il finalement

\- Oh, dit Mia soucieuse, t'en es sûr ?

\- Oui, merci

\- D'accord, comme tu veux, dit Emily avec un sourire doux, les mains derrière le dos, c'est ton choix

\- Mon choix ? Se demanda Jayden

Et il se rappela les paroles de Deker

 _Tout ce qu'il me reste maintenant, c'est ce besoin constant de me battre. Le Nighlock qui est en moi ne me laisse pas d'autres choix_

Puis celle de Mya vinrent à son tour :

 _Ce sont nos choix qui définissent ce que nous sommes Jayden, beaucoup plus que nos aptitudes..._

\- Hey attendez, dit-il soudain en se levant du banc, j'ai changé d'avis. Je viens avec vous.

 _ **Londres**_

Hermione et Drago étaient arrivés au 12, Square Grimaud. Drago avait été vite accepté par les autres et il était devenu un membre de l'Ordre. Il était alors, de ce fait, convié à la réunion qui allait commencé. Mya se tourna vers les Weasley pour leur dire bonjour, mais tout ce qu'elle vit fut une Ginny en pétard.

\- Tu pars dans je ne sais quel trou perdu du monde pendant des semaines avec Malefoy et tu espères que je vais te sauter dans les bras ? Lui cria-t-elle

Hermione ouvrit ses bras et la cadette des Weasley s'y précipita. Elle se tourna alors vers Drago et lui tendit sa main que l'ancien Serpentard s'empressa de serrer avec un sourire. Les jumeaux firent des blagues sur Malefoy qui le prit étonnement bien et la réunion commença.

\- Qu'ai-je manqué ? Demanda Mya

\- Beaucoup de choses.. dit Severus en se passant une main sur le visage

\- Voyons Sev', gronda gentiment la jeune fille, un peu de retenue. Je te quitte seulement quelques semaines et tu deviens dégoulinant de sentiments ?

\- À qui la faute Mya ! Lui répondit-il sèchement

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais..

\- Là n'est pas la question, reprenons ! Gronda Maugrey, ce qui fit pâlir Drago qui se souvenait encore de sa 4ème année

\- Voldemort a envahi le Ministère mais nous avons pu prendre quelques trucs avant que tout ne soit surveillé, dit Arthur Weasley en tenant un grand sac, tiens c'est pour toi, Hermione.

\- Merci, dit Mya en prenant le sac, et maintenant c'est Mya

\- Il a essayé de prendre Gringotts aussi, mais nous l'avons arrêté à temps, dit Minerva en hochant la tête

\- C'est aussi pour ça, que certains de nos compatriotes ne sont pas là, dit Kingsley la mine sombre, Tonks et Lupin ont été blessé ainsi que Percy Weasley.

\- Par Merlin... souffla Mya en mettant sa main devant sa bouche, Molly si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas

\- Oh merci Hermione chérie, dit Moly en sanglotant, je veux dire Mya pardon.

\- Mya, commença Fleur avec un grand sourire, c'est vrai que tu n'es pas au courant.

\- De quoi ?

\- Fleur et moi allons nous marier, dit Bill avec un grand sourire, c'est aussi pour cela qu'on t'as fait revenir plus tôt que prévu. D'ailleurs, ne devrais-tu pas garder ton sort de protection ?

\- Il ne sert plus à rien désormais, expliqua Mya, puis de toute façon, je ne peux pas me cacher indéfiniment

\- Oh, d'accord...

\- Tu pourras inviter les Rangers au mariage si tu veux ! Dit Fleur en souriant

\- Bon, on est pas venu pour parler mariage ! Tonna Maugrey, qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça Malefoy ?

\- Maugrey ! Intervint Mya furieuse, reparle-lui encore une fois comme tu viens de le faire et je te fais bouffer les pissenlits par la racine, pigé ?

\- Comment...

\- J'ai dit pigé ? Mya éleva la voix

\- Très bien...

\- D'accord, continua Minerva en prenant son air pincé habituel, parlons de la mission de récupération de Poudlard.

\- Comment va-t-on s'organiser ? Demanda Drago

\- Qui a dit...

\- MAUGREY ! Tonnèrent Severus et Mya ensemble, ils avaient les mêmes réactions et surtout le même fichu caractère.

\- Gmmmpppp, Voilà la dernière parole de Maugrey Fol'Oeil avant de redevenir sérieux, il y aura plusieurs groupes. Un rentrera par Honeydukes, un autre par la Cabane Hurlante, un par l'entrée principale et un autre par la Tour d'Astronomie. Il faudra neutraliser le plus de Mangemorts possible et remettre d'excellentes protections. Comme celle de Dumbledore.

\- Pourquoi ne pourrait-on pas faire un autre groupe qui passerait par la Tête de Sanglier ? Le gérant est le frère d'Albus, il s'appelle Alberforth. Il a forcément un passage pour Poudlard. Et je suis certaine qu'il mène à la Salle-sur-Demande. Dit Mya à tout le monde

\- Très bien, nous ferons un cinquième groupe. Dit Kingsley en regardant attentivement Mya, vous feriez une bonne Auror

\- Et vous un excellent Ministre, Kingsley. Bien pour ce qui est du jour de l'opération ?

\- Sachant que le mariage est dans deux semaines, pourquoi pas... commença Molly

\- Voyons Molly ! Dit Severus d'une voix froide, cette escapade à Poudlard ne sera pas une promenade de santé ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a posté énormément de Mangemorts à Poudlard. La date ne doit pas être choisie au hasard !

\- Il a raison Molly-chérie, lui dit Arthur, il faudrait une date où IL ne sera pas là

\- Il se trouve que la semaine prochaine, commença Severus, le Samedi pour être exact, le Seigneur des Ténèbres doit partir à l'étranger le temps d'une journée.

\- Voilà la date... commença Fred

\- Idéale ! Finit George

\- Je propose que nous utilisions plusieurs inventions des Jumeaux, dit Mya en regardant Minerva, la Poudre Instantanée du Pérou par exemple ou bien d'autres chose qui pourraient réussir à déstabiliser les Mangemorts

\- Bien que je n'aime pas le dire, mais notre insupportable Je-Sais-Tout à encore une fois raison

\- Merci Severus, répondit Hermione avec un sourire. Je tiens aussi à vous informer que j'ai une carte entière de Poudlard...

\- La Carte du Maraudeur ? Dirent les Jumeaux

\- Oui...

\- Ça pourra nous être utile merci Granger, dit Maugrey en se grattant le menton

\- Déjà, primo c'est BLACK, puis secundo j'avais pas fini. J'ai aussi une cape d'Invisibilité

\- Très bien, très bien... je pense que la réunion peut être levée. Merci à tous d'être venu, dit Minerva en se levant

Hermione lui sourit et demanda à Drago de la suivre. Elle lui montra sa chambre et partit dans la sienne. Elle rangea toutes ses affaires et commença à écrire l'invitation de mariage. Allaient-ils accepter de venir chez elle après qu'elle soit partie telle une voleuse , Aucune idée, mais qui ne tente rien à rien. Elle alla donner la lettre à Coq, le petit hibou surexcité de Ron et caressait Hedwige qui la regardait. Elle lui mordilla gentillement le doigt, signe qu'elle était contente de la voir. Hermione repartit dans sa chambre et s'allongea. Elle s'endormit de suite.

 _ **Le lendemain, Maison Shiba**_

Emily, Mike et Kevin s'entraînaient tranquillement sur des manneqins comme à leurs habitudes et Jayden s'entraînait dans le vide. Il fit un superbe enchaînement puis s'arrêta en repensant à ce qu'avait dit Deker

 _Notre âme est corrompue, tourmentée_

Puis son esprit se focalisa sur d'autres pensées tout aussi sombre : Mya n'avait donné aucune nouvelle !

\- Hey mon pote ! Appela Mike, Jayden ? Tu t'es arrêté net ? C'était comme si t'étais parti loin. Ça va ?

\- Ce n'est rien, dit Jayden

\- Le fait d'avoir été enlevé par Deker, ça t'atteint on dirait ! Remarqua Kevin

\- Tu peux te confier à nous Jayden, dit Emily, on est là pour toi.

\- Salut vous quatre ! Dit joyeusement Mia

\- Tu t'es enfin décidé à te joindre à nous pour l'entraînement ? Demanda Kevin

\- Non non, j'ai dit à Mentor que c'est moi qui cuisinerai ce soir !

\- Oh non... Je veux dire pourquoi tu fêtes quelque chose ? Dit Kevin avec une voix plus aiguë que d'habitude

\- Antonio a fait tellement d'efforts pour programmer la boîte noire que je veux le remercier en faisant un bon repas ! Expliqua Mia avec un sourire lumineux en partant

 ** _Plus tard, dans la journée après la bataille contre les Nighlocks..._**

\- Enfin Jayden, tu es devenu dingue ou quoi ? Dit Kevin, Te battre contre Deker ? Tout seul contre lui ?

\- Deker tient à ce que le combat se déroule de cette manière. Expliqua Antonio

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! S'opposa Kevin, un samouraï ne se bat qu'en cas de nécessité !

\- C'est nécessaire ! Lui dit alors Jayden, si je refuse il a menacé de s'en prendre à n'importe qui.

\- Vous savez quoi ? Dit soudain Kevin, on va l'affronter comme les autres Nighlocks, c'est à dire ensemble !

\- Tu ne comprends pas Kevin ! S'emporta Jayden, si je n'y vais pas seul, il ne sera pas satisfait !

\- Et depuis quand on laisse les Nighlocks nous dicter leurs lois ? S'énerva violemment Kevin

\- Je sais maintenant que Deker ne s'arrêtera pas avant d'avoir affronter Jayden, s'interposa Mia d'une voix calme et posée, nous devons le laisser partir.

\- Mia ! S'exclama le ranger bleu désespéré, comment peux-tu dire ça ? Jayden n'est pas seulement notre chef, il est aussi le seul à détenir le pouvoir du Confinement ! Jayden, sans toi on ne peut pas éliminer les Nighlocks !

\- Kevin a raison, parla enfin Mike, c'est trop risqué.

\- Pense à Mya ! Cria Kevin, qu'est-ce qu'elle te dirait ?

\- Que c'est dangereux mais que je dois y aller ! Cria Jayden, elle l'aurait compris !

\- Mais...

\- Vous ne me ferez pas changer d'avis...

 _Quelques heures plus tard_

Jayden s'entraînait dans le dojo et Kevin arriva vers lui.

\- Jayden, comment je pourrais t'en dissuader ?

\- Tu n'y arriveras pas. Mais tu peux m'aider à m'y préparer. J'aurai besoin de travailler certains enchaînements.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras ! Dit Kevin en prenant l'épée en bois que lui tendait le ranger rouge

Pendant plus de deux heures ils s'entraînèrent sans relâche à faire et refaire des enchaînements. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient épuisés.

 ** _Au même moment dans la cuisine :_**

\- On a aucune raison de s'inquiéter, dit Antonio en buvant thé que Ji venait de lui servir, il peut battre n'importe qui ! Il s'en sortira..

\- C'est clair, j'en suis persuadée, dit Emily en regardant ses mains croisées

\- Oui ! Acquiesça Mike d'une voix grave

\- Tout ce que je sais, commença Mia, c'est que Deker représente une menace. Hésiter à l'affronter serait une erreur !

\- Je crains que Mia n'ait raison, commenta Ji, nous n'avons pas d'autres option que d'affronter Deker. Tout ce qu'il faut espérer, c'est que Jayden soit prêt pour ce combat !

Les autres hochèrent la tête. Un petit bruit à la fenêtre de la cuisine les coupèrent dans leurs réflexions. Ji alla ouvrir la fenêtre et il vit un petit hibou tout mignon portait une lettre à sa patte. Il le fit rentrer et l'oiseau alla se posa doucement sur la table au milieu des rangers. Il hulula gaiement en sautillant.

\- Qu'il est mignon ! Dit Emily en le caressant

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Mike

\- Mike, enfin, c'est un hibou ! Lui dit Mia

\- Oui mais que fait-il avec une lettre à la patte ? Dit Antonio

\- C'est le courrier sorcier, leur expliqua Ji. C'est de Mya !

Le hibou s'envola vers le plafond lorsque la lettre fut enlevée. Il hululait toujours. Il décrivait des cercles en volant.

\- Les garçons ! Cria Emily en arrivant vers Jayden et Kevin en courant

\- Que se passe-t-il Emily ? Demanda Jayden soudainement inquiet

\- On a reçu du courrier..

\- C'est tout ? Dit Kevin en soupirant de soulagement

\- …. De Mya...

A ses mots, Jayden décolla vers la cuisine où il arracha la lettre des mains de Mike. Il la tint deux minutes devant lui espérant que ce ne soit pas de mauvaises nouvelles, puis n'y tenant plus il l'ouvrit. Il parcourut la lettre des yeux et sourit.

\- Hey alors, ça dit quoi ? Demanda Mike, impatient

\- Elle va bien ? Demanda Emily

\- Laissez-moi vous la lire, les amis, dit Jayden avec un grand sourire

 _Coucou les rangers, et Mentor bien sûr !_

 _Je suis bien arrivée à Londres avec Drago. Il va d'ailleurs beaucoup mieux grâce aux soins d'un de mes parrains qui a su le soigner correctement !_

Jayden grogna en lisant ses mots. Puis il reprit sa lecture :

 _Les gars, je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir averti plus tôt que je partais mais la lettre que l'Ordre m'a envoyé laissait clairement indiqué que c'était urgent que je rentre. Je vous vois arriver d'ici, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Ils ont un peu exagéré. J'avoue m'être aussi sentie coupable pour l'enlèvement de Jayden... Je m'en veux toujours autant d'ailleurs... L'avez-vous retrouvé ? Va-t-il bien ? J'espère qu'il ne fait pas de truc dangereux ! Je suis tellement inquiète pour lui et pour vous._

\- Elle était géniale ! Coupa Antonio

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis Antonio ? Dit Kevin

\- Elle s'est transformée en samouraï pour essayer de me sauver d'Octoroo, dit Jayden en se souvenant

\- Mais c'est quoi cette fille ! S'exclama Kevin avec un grand sourire en secouant a tête

\- Chuuuut ! Crièrent les filles, laissaient Jayden lire !

 _Mais la raison de ma lettre a une touche beaucoup plus joyeuse. Dans deux semaines, ici, il y a lieu un mariage. La classe, non ? Et vous y êtes invités bien sûr ! Tout l'Ordre a hâte de vous connaître ! Vous êtes quand même de bon alliés pour eux ! Mais faîtes attention ! Les sorciers sont souvent dérangés ! Mais ne le dîtes à personne ! Ahaha !_

 _Je sais qu'avec les attaques des Nighlocks vous êtes occupez et tout mais ça me ferait tellement plaisir que vous veniez ! Ça fait à peine un jour que je suis partie et vous me manquez tous tellement..._

 _Donc débrouillez-vous pour être tous la Samedi Prochain à l'aéroport de Londres ! J'ai joint les billets pour vous tous, et oui ! Même vous Mentor ! Je vois déjà votre grimace héhéhé ! Et attention ! Si un seul d'entre vous manque à l'appel, je reviens le chercher par la peau du..._

 _Je vous donne de gros bisous et de gros câlins !_

 _Mya qui vous aime fort !_

 _P.S N'oubliez pas de nourrir Coq ! Ce petit oiseau a fait un long voyage !_

\- Voilà ! Dit Jayden, c'est tout

\- Un mariage sorcier ! Dit Mia, vous en avez déjà vu un Mentor ?

\- Oui, dit ce dernier, celui des parents de Mya

\- Et c'est comment ? Dit Emily

\- Vous le découvrirez vous même !

\- Hey mec, dit Mike à Jayden

\- Oui Mike ? Dit le ranger rouge

\- Demain, tu as intérêt à revenir vivant ! Continua Mike.

\- Pas pour nous, dit Kevin

\- Mais pour elle ! Finit Antonio, tu imagines ce qu'elle ferait si tu mourrais ? Elle serait capable d'aller voir le Nighlock en face et de l'affronter

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Antonio. Lui répondit Jayden, je reviendrai. Pour vous, pour le monde entier mais surtout pour elle...

Et ils partirent tous se coucher. Le lendemain matin, Jayden partit se préparer. Il alla dans la sale de bain et se regarda dans le miroir. Il laissa ses pensées dériver quelques instants puis se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Il sortit de la maison, peu à près. Tous les autres l'attendaient dehors. Il commença à marcher quand Emily lui dit :

\- Bonne chance Jayden...

\- Tu vas le battre, affirma Mike. Il ferma son poing et Jayden le tapa avec le sien

\- Tu es le meilleur ! Je le sais depuis qu'on est gosse, dit Antonio, et c'est pas différent aujourd'hui

\- A toi de faire ce qu'il faut, Jayden ! Lui dit Mia. Jayden hocha la tête et se posta devant Kevin

Ils se regardèrent et Kevin soupira. Il allait parler quand le Capteur Gap sonna. Jayden donna ses disques au ranger bleu pour qu'il puisse former le MegaZord et tandis que les rangers partaient pour l'attaque de Nighlock, Jayden lui rejoignait Deker.

 _Éclipse d'une semaine_

 _ **Londres**_

Une semaine était passée depuis que Mya avait envoyé la lettre. Durant cette semaine, elle avait préparé avec les autres membres de l'Ordre la mission de Poudlard. Ils n'avaient pas encore formé les groupes mais s'étaient entraînés. En effet, Maugrey avait insisté pour que les jeunes fassent des séances d'entraînements quotidiens pour se préparer.

Les journées étaient donc très chargées. Mais les Weasley avaient aussi tenu à parler du mariage. C'est pour cela que deux jours avant la mission, tout le monde alla au Terrier. Les blessés venaient de rentrer de l'hôpital St Mangouste et étaient donc très heureux d'aider. Monsieur Weasley avait mis une table dehors pour que tout le monde puisse s'asseoir à midi, lors du déjeuner. Ce dernier commençait d'ailleurs.

\- Alors, dit Moly toute sourire, le mariage va se passer ici et nous avons besoin de toute le monde pour le préparer.

\- Mais maman et la mission ? Dit Fred

\- Il faut qu'on se prépare ! Finit George

\- Oh non, non, non ! Vous vous êtes assez entraînés pour ça ! Dit la matrone, maintenant discutons mariage. Fleur as-tu déjà ta robe ?

\- Oui ne vous inquiétez pas Madame Weasley ! Répondit la française avec un grand sourire

\- Bien ! C'est très bien !

\- Et toi Bill ? Demanda Arthur, ton costume est prêt ?

\- Oui papa, tout est prêt du côté des habits. Répondit l'aîné des Weasley

\- Les robes de demoiselle d'honneur aussi ! Rajouta Ginny, tout en mangeant

\- Hermione, dit Tonks, quand arrive tes amis de Paragorma Vity ?

\- C'est Panorama City, Tonks, la corrigea Mya, et ils arrivent samedi... D'ailleurs, quelqu'un devra aller les accueillir pour les amener ici. Puis qu'apparemment moi et Drago allons loger ici.

\- Oui, oui ! S'exclama Molly, j'ai tout prévu. C'est Charlie qui arrivera aussi samedi qui va aller les chercher à l'aéroport moldu.

\- J'espère qu'ils vont venir au moins tes nouveaux amis ! Glissa Ginny, il y a des beaux garçons ?

\- Ginny ! s'exclamèrent Molly et Mya dans une parfaite synchronie

\- Détendez-vous, rigola la rousse, je plaisantais ! Vous auriez dû voir vos têtes !

Le reste du repas se passa tranquillement et tout le monde se dispersa pour faire ses tâches à la fin du repas. Hermione, elle, devait s'occuper des chambres pour les Rangers tandis que Ginny, elle, faisait celle des parents de Fleur qui arrivaient le lendemain. Mya rentra dans l'ancienne chambre de Ron. Mike, Kevin, Antonio et Jayden allaient dormir là tandis que Emily et Mia dormiraient avec Ginny et elle. Ji, quant à lui, allait dormir dans une chambre d'amis. Elle ouvrit les volets d'un coup de baguette et ouvrit de grands yeux. Même mort, Ron trouvait le moyen de foutre le bazar. Elle secoua la tête en laissant échapper un léger rire et jeta un sort de rangement. Toutes les affaires de Ron furent mises dans des cartons et la chambre fut propre. Elle fit apparaître trois autres lits pour les garçons et les fit. Lorsque les draps furent mis, elle ouvrit la fenêtre et regarda Bill qui plantait l'herbe magique. Elle rit devant ses difficultés à labourer rapidement et l'aida grâce à sa magie. Il fut étonné et se retourna vers la maison. Elle lui fit un petit signe et sortit de la chambre avec les cartons à sa suite. Mme Weasley lui avait demandé de s'occuper elle-même des affaires de son fils. « Ça _doit être sûrement trop dur pour elle_ » pensa Mya tristement. Elle les lui donna et partit faire la chambre des filles.

Elle fit apparaître deux lits supplémentaires et mit les draps. Elle sortit ensuite et se cogna contre Drago qui voulait aller dans sa qu'il partageait avec Percy.

\- Drake ! S'écria-t-elle en souriant

\- Mya... répondit Drago en se cachant derrière elle, j'ai Molly qui ne fait que me donner des tâches et j'ai les Jumeaux qui veulent...

\- Drago ! Appelèrent les jumeaux

\- Aide-moi ! Chuchota furieusement l'ancien Serpentard

\- Rentre la dedans ! Dit Mya en le poussant dans un placard à balais. Fred, George !

\- Hermione ! Dirent-ils, tu n'as pas vu Malefoy ?

\- On voudrait tester quelques unes de nos marchandises sur lui, dit George en haussant les épaules

\- Mais on ne le voit nul part ! Finit Fred en la prenant par la taille

\- Dis-nous, Miss Parfaite, dit George à son tour en lui tenant lui aussi par la taille, tu ne l'aurai pas vu ?

\- Je crois que je l'ai vu se diriger vers la cabane du jardin, répondit-elle en souriant

\- Merci. Et Fred l'embrassa sur la joue, suivit rapidement de George

\- Tu as du succès à ce que je vois ! Dit Drago en sortant du placard, ça ne plaira pas à un certain samouraï rouge...

\- N'importe quoi, maintenant vas-t-en !

Le samedi de l'opération « Sauvetage de Poudlard » comme l'appelait Mya arriva plus vite que prévu. Ce matin-là, Mya se leva avec la peur au ventre. Elle avait peur que quelque chose tourne mal. De plus, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle regarda Ginny qui dormait et s'approcha d'elle. Elle lui embrassa le front et partit s'habiller. Elle mit un jeans slim noir, avec une chemise de la même couleur. Elle retroussa les manches jusqu'à ses coudes. Elle s'appuya sur le lavabo et se regarda dans le miroir. Ses yeux bleus étaient emplis d'inquiétude et elle avait de grosses cernes noires. Elle prit son crayon noir et s'en mit dessous les yeux. Puis prit un fard à paupière sombre et se l'appliqua. Elle finit par mettre du mascara et admira le résultat. Ses yeux bleus ressortaient beaucoup. Elle hésita en se regardant un nouvelle fois puis sortit. Elle prit ses bottes noires, les mit puis descendit en bas. Elle devait se rendre au QG pour partir en même temps que les autres. Elle prit un toast, le beurra et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Elle entra dedans et cria le nom du QG. Elle atterrit doucement sur le tapis de la maison des Black et une main l'empoigna fermement pour la relever. Elle sourit à Severus qui lui fit une grimace et se tourna vers Maugrey qui leur cria de faire rapidement les groupes. Elle vit alors que deux personnes étaient là en plus.

\- Neville ! Luna ! Cria-t-elle en courant les prendre dans ses bras

\- Hermione ! Dirent-ils

\- Mais, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

\- Fred et George nous ont appelé ! Dit Neville, on allait tout de même pas vous laissez récupérer Poudlard tous seul quand même !

\- En plus, on est dans l'Ordre maintenant ! Rajouta Luna de sa voix lointaine, donc on est au courant pour ton secret..

\- Super ! Mais faîtes attention à vous ! Dit Mya

Ils acquiescèrent et elle se dirigea vers les deux autres personnes de son groupe. Kingsley et Lupin. Elle inspecta les autres groupes : George, Maugrey et Luna entreraient à Poudlard par le passage secret d'Honeydukes, Severus, Tonks et Neville iraient par la Cabane Hurlante et Fred, Arthur et Bill par la Tête de Sanglier. Drago, Minerva et Percy iraient par le portail principal tandis qu'elle, Kingsley et Lupin transplaneraient directement dans la Tour d'Astronomie.

\- Bien ! Dit Maugrey, rappelez-vous bien du plan ! Arrêtez le plus de Mangemorts et faîtes en sorte qu'ils ne puissent plus repartir. Black, une fois dans la Tour...

\- Je sais ! Le coupa Mya, je remets la protection que Dumbledore avait mise pour ne plus que Voldemort n'entre. Et ensuite on vient vous rejoindre.

\- On se rejoindra tous à 15h précise au Terrier ! Dit Severus

\- Et faites attention à vous tous... dit Minerva avant de transplaner avec Drago et Percy.

\- À nous, dit Arthur en prenant ses deux fils par l'épaule. Il transplana.

\- À toute à l'heure ! Dit Tonks en transplant avec Rogue et Neville

\- On y va, grogna Maugrey en attrapant le bras des deux autres.

\- Il ne reste plus que nous, dit Lupin avec un sourire

\- On peut y aller ! Dit Kingsley

Hermione hocha la tête attrapa les bras des deux hommes. Elle sentit le petit crochet caractéristique du transplanage et elle disparut du Square Grimmaurd.

 _ **Panorama City, maison Shiba**_

Les rangers finissaient de préparer leurs affaires pour partir à Londres. On pouvait voir sur chaque lit, une valise de couleur différente. Les filles, elles, rigolaient en fermant leurs valise. Elles allaient revoir leur amie ! Elles traînèrent leurs valise jusqu'à l'entrée là où Ji les attendait patiemment. Lui aussi venait malgré qu'il avait été réticent. Ce n'était que quelques jours et ils espérait que les Nighlocks n'attaqueraient pas.

\- Les garçons ! Cria Mia

\- Dépêchez-vous ou sinon on va rater l'avion ! Dit à son tour Emily

\- C'est bon, on est là ! Dit Mike avec un sourire en tapant Kevin à l'épaule

\- Il ne manque plus que Jay' ! Dit Antonio en arrivant

\- Je suis là, Tonio ! Dit ce dernier en faisant rouler sa valise rouge

\- Ils partirent tous les cinq pour l'aéroport. Ils embarquèrent dans l'avion quelques minutes après être arrivé dans le bâtiment. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant que l'avion ne décolle.

 _ **Poudlard, Tour d'Astronomie**_

Le trio composé de Mya, Remus et Kingsley venait d'arriver en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. Ils se regardèrent et se tournèrent vers la porte. Mya lança un sort pour qu'on puisse voir à travers et ils virent quatre mangemorts entrain de monter la garde. Elle se tourna vers les deux autres en mettant son doigts devant sa bouche et leur fit signe de rester caché. Ils froncèrent les sourcils mais l'écoutèrent. Elle s'approcha doucement de la porte et l'ouvrit. Aussitôt quatre baguette furent pointées vers elle.

\- Voyons, messieurs ! Gronda-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle, c'est comme ça que vous traitez une amie ?

\- Hum regarde la celle là, Max. dit un mangemort

\- Elle est bonne, tu as raison. Dit le dénommé Max en souriant sadiquement

\- Hop, hop, hop ! Dit un troisième lorsqu'elle se recula, viens-là ma jolie

\- Vous n'allez pas vous en prendre à la favorite du Maître, quand même ? Dit-elle d'une voix dure en relevant sa marque

\- Tu es une mangemort ? Dit enfin le quatrième, on t'a jamais vu avant.

\- C'est normal, dit Mya en souriant ironiquement, il me recherche pour trahison.

Avant même que les quatre hommes réagissent, Mya avait sorti un couteau de sa botte et avait tranché la gorge au quatrième mangemort. Elle leva la main et envoya une boule d'énergie sur le dénommé Max qui était toujours stupéfié. Elle évita deux sortilèges des deux mangemorts restant et se cacha derrière un mur. Elle souffla un bon coup et sortit de sa cachette. Elle lança un Protego informulé sans baguette et regarda un des deux mangemorts fixement dans les yeux. Ce dernier s'arrêta et se tourna vers son collègue. Il leva lentement sa baguette et le stupefixa. Elle lâcha le contrôle de son esprit et se prépara à combattre. Il reprit ses esprits et au moment où il leva sa baguette, Mya s'élança vers lui et mis sa main contre son torse. Une boule de feu apparut et il fut projeter contre le mur où il fut assommé. Elle épousseta sa tenue et ouvrit la porte de la Tour.

\- Vous pouvez sortir, dit-elle d'une voix fatiguée

\- Mya, tu es blessé ! Dit Lupin en prenant son bras ensanglanté.

Hermione retira doucement son bras. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'un sort l'avait frôlé. Elle attacha les trois mangemorts ensemble et leur lança un puissant sortilège de silence en leur prenant leurs baguettes. Elle les enferma dans un placard à balais et se tourna vers les deux autres. Ils étaient penchés sur le corps du mangemort mort.

\- C'est toi qui a fait ça Mya ? Dit Lupin d'une voix douce

\- J'étais obligée, répondit-elle d'une voix fragile, c'était lui ou moi..

\- Tu as bien fait, dit Kingsley en transformant l'homme en os, qu'il fit disparaître

Ils commencèrent à avancer doucement dans les couloirs. Bizarre. Un calme plat régnait dans les couloir du Septième étage. Mya regarda discrètement en arrière et vit une ombre. Elle fronça les sourcils et se concentra. Elle essayait de visualiser les âmes magiques qui se trouvaient dans le château. Elle sentit celle de Lupin et Kingsley à côté d'elle et sourit quand elle visualisa celle d'un homme derrière eux. Elle rouvrit les yeux sortit discrètement et se retourna en criant « _STUPEFIX_ ». L'ombre tomba par terre dans un bruit sourd.

\- Ne l'aviez-vous pas entendu Professeur ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers le loup garou

\- Non... Bizarre.. dit ce dernier

Elle se dirigea vers l'ombre et l'enferma dans un placard à balais après l'avoir réduit au silence et avoir prit sa baguette. Elle hocha la tête en direction des deux hommes et avança. Elle avait l'impression que c'était elle qui donnait les ordres alors qu'ils avaient tous les deux beaucoup plus d'expérience qu'elle.

\- Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre qu'il n'y ait personne ? Demanda Kingsley

\- Si, c'est louche...

\- On vient de descendre sept étages et personne en vu. Dit Lupin, pourtant Severus nous a dit qu'il y en aurait plein..

Hermione hocha la tête et se transforma. C'était une animagus non déclarée. Elle était une belle lionne au pelage d'or avec de beaux yeux turquoise. Ils parcoururent encore Poudlard de fond en comble avant de descendre vers la Grande Salle.

 _Quelques heures plus tard_

\- On est enfin arrivé à Londres ! Dit Emily en levant les bras en l'air en rigolant

\- Vous croyez que la nourriture est différente dans le monde sorcier ? Demanda Mia

\- Je ne sais pas, lui répondit Kevin

\- Où est Mya ? Je ne la vois pas ! S'écria Mike

\- Du calme, elle doit sûrement avoir eu un empêchement ou du retard. Le calma Ji d'une voix calme

\- Tu n'es pas content de la revoir Jay ? Demanda Antonio en se dirigeant vers son ami

\- Si, bien sûr que si ! Dit vivement Jayden, c'est juste qu'on est pas vraiment dans un endroit tranquille

\- Oh...

Ils attendirent quelques minutes, assis sur des sièges. Soudain, un jeune homme roux apparut devant eux. Il avait l'air gentil mais plutôt réservé.

\- Excusez-moi ? Demanda-t-il

\- Oui ? Demanda Mia avec un sourire

\- Vous êtes les amis d'Hermione ? Enfin de Mya plutôt..

\- Oui c'est nous, intervint Ji

\- Très bien ! Je suis Charlie Weasley, un de ses amis. Mya n'a pas pu venir car elle avait quelque chose d'urgent à faire donc elle m'a confié l'importante mission de venir vous chercher

\- C'est gentil à toi Charlie ! Dit Emily

\- Où allons-nous ? Demanda Mike lorsque Charlie les emmena dans un endroit très reculé et sombre de l'aéroport

\- Chez moi, au Terrier, dit gentiment le Weasley

\- On n'y va pas en voiture ? Demanda Kevin en fronçant les sourcils

\- Non, on va utiliser les moyens magiques sinon le trajet sera beaucoup trop long.

\- Cool ! S'exclamèrent Antonio et Mike tandis que Jayden sourit

\- Voilà, dit Charlie en sortant un journal de sa poche

\- Et comment ça marche ? Demanda Ji

\- Ah oui j'oubliais que vous étiez des moldus, il faut simplement tenir très fort le journal. N'oubliez pas de tenir vos valises aussi sinon elles ne partiront pas.

Les autres hochèrent la tête et au décompte du garçon Weasley, ils disparurent. Ils atterrirent devant la maison des Weasley et restèrent sans voix.

\- Cette maison est complètement génial ! S'écria Antonio

\- Ahah merci ! Dit Charlie en avançant, oh j'oubliais. Vos valises, il donna un coup de baguette, sont dans vos chambres

\- Merci, Charlie. Dit Ji calmement

\- Charlie, c'est toi ? Demanda Molly en sortant

\- Oui maman, c'est moi ! Dit ce dernier

\- Je m'inquiète tellement pour les autres, commença-t-elle mais s'arrêta en voyant les nouvelles têtes, vous devez être Mentor Ji, enchanté je suis Molly Weasley

\- Enchanté, dit Ji en lui serrant la main, Voici mes rangers samouraï. Jayden, Antonio, Emily, Mike, Mia et Kevin

\- Enchanté ! Dirent-ils tous en souriant

\- Oh moi aussi ! Sourit Molly, mais entrez, entrez. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Un thé, du café ? Du..

\- Maman, laisse- les respirer ! La coupa Charlie en lui embrassant le haut de la tête

\- C'est vrai, excusez-moi, dit Molly, c'est l'effet du mariage. Allez-y asseyez-vous pendant que mon fils et moi allons chercher de quoi se désaltérer.

\- Quelle drôle de petite femme... dit Kevin

\- Ne sois pas méchant, elle essaie juste de nous faire plaisir ! Dit Mia

\- Elle a l'air extrêmement gentille ! Dit Emily

\- Tu as raison... dit Ji, c'est la maîtresse de maison, elle essaie juste de bien nous accueillir c'est tout.

\- Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre qu'il n'y ait personne ici alors qu'elle a parlé d'un mariage ? Dit Antonio en regardant de partout

\- C'est étrange en effet, admit Jayden

\- C'est parce qu'ils sont tous en mission ! Dit Fleur en rentrant dans la pièce, je suis Fleur Delacour, vous devez être les rangers samouraï

\- Oui c'est ça, dit Mike en la regardant

\- Vous avez dit qu'ils étaient tous en mission ? Dit Jayden, ça veut dire que Mya aussi ?

\- En effet...

\- Jayden

\- En effet Jayden, dit Fleur avec son léger accent français, Mya aussi est partie en mission.

\- C'est une mission dangereuse ? Demanda le ranger rose

\- Assez quand on pense aux nombres incalculables de mangemorts qui peuvent se trouver à Poudlard, dit Ginny d'une voix tendu en entrant dans la pièce, je suis Ginny Weasley, la meilleure amie d'Hermione

\- Elle nous a beaucoup parlé de toi ! Dit Emily en souriant

\- Oui, que des choses gentilles ! Termina Mia elle aussi en souriant

\- Vous devez être Emily et Mia ! Dit Ginny en s'approchant d'elle, elle m'a aussi beaucoup parlé de vous

\- Et nous, elle nous a zappé ? Se vexa Mike

\- Et voilà le thé ! S'exclama Molly, je vois que vous avez rencontré tout le monde...

 _ **Retour à Poudlard**_

\- Ils sont trop nombreux ! Cria Kingsley en lançant des sorts de tous les côtés

\- On ne peut pas se battre contre eux ! Acquiesça Lupin

\- Il est hors de question que je m'en aille sans avoir récupérer ce château ! S'exclama Mya

\- Mais..

\- Non ! Ça suffit maintenant ! S'énerva Mya, j'en ai plus que marre !

Elle se concentra et fit apparaître une grosse boule d'énergie qui engloutit les mangemorts aux fur et à mesure qu'elle grossissait.

\- Allez vous-en ! Il est l'heure ! Dit Mya

\- Non, il est hors de question qu'on s'en aille sans toi ! Cria Lupin

Mya regarda Kingsley et empoigna Lupin. Ils partirent de la Grande Salle tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers la boule. Cette dernière grossissait toujours. Mya sourit puis courut vers la sortie. Elle espérait pouvoir y échapper. Au moment où la sphère explosa, Mya sauta hors de la Grande Salle en fermant les portes avec la magie. Sous la force de l'explosion, ils entendirent les vitres se brisaient et les portes explosaient. Mya fut quand même projeter plus loin mais elle s'en sortit vivante.

Lupin et Kingsley revinrent avec les quatre mangemorts enfermaient et les amenèrent loin de Poudlard. Hermione quant à elle, répara les dégâts causés par sa magie et ouvrit les grandes portes du Hall. Les deux hommes venaient juste de revenir.

\- Remettons les protections, dit Kingsley en soutenant Mya qui était épuisée.

\- Bien, dit cette dernière en se dirigeant vers les deux portes. Elle leva les mains et commença à incanter : _Par le pouvoir de mes ancêtres, créateurs et fondateurs de cette école, je vous demande de me transmettre vos pouvoirs afin que du mal, cette école soit protégée !_

Un grand halo de magie s'éleva autour d'elle et commença à s'élever dans le ciel. On vit alors s'élever les quatre symbole des maisons, puis tous disparut.

\- Essayez de transplaner, dit Mya

\- Je ne peux pas, dit Kingsley

\- Bien...

 _ **Le Terrier, 16h**_

\- Ils devraient être rentrés depuis longtemps ! Dit Fleur en regardant l'horloge

\- Elles bougent maman, elles bougent ! Cria Ginny

Molly se précipita pour voir l'horloge. Elles indiquaient que Fred, Bill et Arthur étaient rentrés.

\- Excuse-moi Molynette mais ils nous sont tombés dessus à peine arrivé à Pré-au-Lard ! Dit Arthur

\- Les autres ne sont pas là ? Demanda Bill en serrant Fleur dans ses bras

\- Non, vous êtes les premiers ! Dit Ginny en tremblante

Les rangers et mentor étaient montés se reposaient. L'avion les avait épuisés. Quelques minutes plus tard George, Luna et Maugrey arrivèrent...

 _2h plus tard_

Personne ne parlait. Tous les groupes étaient rentrés depuis maintenant deux heures. Un seul manquait à l'appel et tout le monde, surtout Jayden et Drago, attendaient impatiemment. Soudain, le bruit caractéristique du transplanage se fit entendre. Tout le monde se leva lorsque Kingsley, Lupin et Mya entrèrent tous couvert d'ecchymoses et de blessures. Hermione s'élança rapidement vers Drago qui la souleva et la fit tourner dans l'air. Jayden serra les poings face à cette vision. Elle l'avait ignoré lui, et les autres rangers. Lorsqu'enfin elle se détacha de lui, elle se regarda toute la pièce et ses yeux tombèrent sur eux. Les larmes coulèrent tandis qu'elle s'élançait vers les rangers avec un grand sourire.

\- J'ai cru ne jamais vous revoir ! Dit-elle en les regardant tous un par un

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Minerva

Les deux hommes se chargèrent de lui raconter tandis qu'Hermione cherchait une personne

\- Où est Severus ? Demanda-t-elle à Tonks

Au ton très inquiet de sa voix, le sentiment de jalousie de Jayden revint. Qui était encore cet homme ? Un autre de ces prétendants ?

\- Mya... commença Tonks

\- Où. Est-il ? Dit Mya froidement

\- Il vaut mieux que tu t'assoies Mya-chérie, dit Molly inquiète

\- Non ! Cria-t-elle, les larmes commençant à couler, il est où ?

\- En haut dans...

Neville n'avait même pas eu le temps de finir qu'elle s'était élancée dans l'escalier.

\- Pauvre Hermione, dit Luna d'une voix étonnement sérieuse

\- Il est blessé ? Demanda Lupin

Maugrey grogna tandis que Tonks acquiesçait. Des pas se firent entendre. Mya revint, la tête baissée. Sa voix claqua l'air comme un fouet.

\- Qui ?

\- Rowle... ce fut une réponse simple donnée par Minerva

Mya respira un bon coup et se laissa tomber à côté de Jayden qui lui prit la main.

\- Je crois qu'on va tous aller se coucher sans manger ce soir... dit Molly

Tout le monde se leva doucement. Seule Mya resta devant la cheminée. Elle y resta quelques heures jusqu'à ce qu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle tourna doucement ses yeux vers Jayden qui s'assit à côté d'elle. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur son bras. Il avait toujours son atèle. Elle leva vers lui des yeux interrogateurs. Il lui raconta alors qu'il s'était battu contre Deker et que c'était ce qu'il en restait. Elle s'approcha encore plus de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Jayden reposa à son tour, la sienne sur celle de Mya. Les doigts de cette dernière vint défaire les scratchs et enlever l'atèle. Elle posa sa main dessus son bras et le soigna. Ce dernier se laissa faire du début à la fin et frissonna lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Mya frôler sa nuque. Il respira un bon coup puis entoura ses épaules avec son bras nouvellement guéri.

\- Mya..

\- Jayden...

Ils rigolèrent.

\- Commence, redirent-ils en même temps avant de rigoler une nouvelle fois

\- Vas-y, dit Mya

\- Je suis désolé...

\- Désolé ? Mais de quoi ?

\- D'avoir dû t'obliger à te battre contre Octoroo...

\- N'importe quoi.. Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Tu étais malade !

\- Oui mais...

\- Non ! C'est à moi de m'excuser ! À cause de moi, tu t'es fait enlever par Deker... En plus, j'ai brisé ma promesse... dit Mya en se détachant pour le regarder

Jayden secoua la tête et approcha sa main du visage de la jeune femme. Il la posa sur sa joue et il vit avec joie qu'elle appréciait le contact. Il descendit sa main vers le côté de son cou et elle ouvrit les yeux. Il approcha sa tête de la sienne et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord surprise, elle ne fit rien que rester sans rien faire. Puis elle répondit au baiser. Leurs lèvres se mouvaient avec une harmonie parfaite. Jayden demanda l'entrée de sa bouche avec sa langue. Elle lui donna sans tarder. Elle se colla à lui tandis qu'il passait une de ses mains derrière sa tête pour approfondir un peu plus le baiser. Lorsque le manque d'air se fit sentir, ils se séparèrent. Jayden colla son front contre celui de Mya et dit :

\- Ça fait longtemps que j'attends ce moment..

\- Moi aussi, avoua Mya. Puis elle le ré-embrassa.

Il répondit tout de suite au baisé et la souleva pour le mettre sur ses genoux. Elle passa une jambe de chaque côté de sa taille et se colla contre lui, toujours en l'embrassant. Mais soudain, une voix qu'il connaissait très bien se fit entendre.

\- Je ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ! Dit Drago sarcastiquement


	9. Chapter 9

Ils se séparèrent immédiatement, comme pris en faute. Mya fusilla Drago du regard qui la regarda méchamment. Elle se tourna vers Jayden et lui demanda de les laisser seul. Ce dernier, d'abord réticent, hocha la tête et embrassa la jeune fille sur le front avant de monter se coucher. Mya insonorisa la pièce et se tourna vers Drago.

"Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?"

"Severus est blessé et tous ce à quoi tu penses c'est de bécoter ce type ?!" Hurla Drago

"Tu sais bien que c'est n'importe quoi ça !" Dit Mya calmement

"Non, ce n'est pas n'importe quoi ! Tu t'en fiches de lui ! Tu te fiches de tout le monde ! La seule chose qui te préoccupe c'est que ton joli petit monde ne s'écroule pas ! Tu es une égoïste voilà ce que tu es Mya Adriana Black !"

Mya n'avait rien laissé paraître devant ce discours. Mais au fond, elle était blessé. Elle se tourna et dit d'une voix blanche : "C'est ce que tu penses de moi ?"

"Oui c'est ce que je pense ! Je ne sais même pas comment tu fais pour te regarder dans une glace ! Severus aurait tout fait pour toi ! Tu es comme une fille pour lui ! Et voilà comment tu le remercies !"

Mya, suite au parole de Drago, laissa les larmes couler. Il avait raison. Elle était égoïste. Au lieu de pleurer les blessures graves de Severus, elle préférait bécoter l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ses épaules commencèrent à trembler et elle commença à sangloter. Drago réalisant qu'elle pleurait, regrettait ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler quand Ginny apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?" Demanda-t-elle

"Rien. Rien du tout. Je monte me coucher". Hermione avait dit tout cela d'une voix blanche

Le lendemain, personne ne vit Mya au petit déjeuné. Ni au repas de midi. Jayden qui s'inquiétait pour elle avait raconté aux autres rangers que la vieille, Mya avait discuté avec Drago. Ils en vinrent tous à la conclusion que Drago avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas à Mya. Ils décidèrent de monter dans sa chambre pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Ils la trouvèrent toujours en nuisette, assise sur la fenêtre, en train de regarder Ji et Molly s'occupait des plantes. Ils l'entendirent renifler. Devant ce spectacle, Jayden partit rapidement hors de la chambre. Il était hors de lui. Il trouva Drago dans le salon en train de jouer aux échecs avec Charlie. Il l'attrapa par le col et lui demanda méchamment :

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?"

"Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde !" Répondit Drago d'un ton méprisant

"Ça me regarde ! C'est ma meilleure amie et je ne laisserai personne, je dis bien personne lui faire du mal, tu m'entends ?" Cria Jayden

"Je lui ai juste dit la vérité sur elle-même. Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse après tout."

Jayden le lâcha. Il se recula et lui mit son poing dans la figure. Personne n'avait essayé de les arrêter, trop stupéfiés. Jayden remonta dans la chambre et s'agenouilla devant Mya.

"Hey !" Dit-il doucement, "tu peux nous parler. On est là pour toi."

"S'il t'as fait du mal, dis le nous" dit Mike en tapant son poing avec sa main,"et on ira lui régler son compte."

"Mike !" Dirent tous les autres

Mais cela avait eu le don de faire rire Mya qui tourna lentement sa tête vers eux. Emily et Antonio s'approchèrent à leur tour et s'assirent à côté de Jayden, sur le lit du ranger rose. Les autres s'assirent sur le lit de Ginny un peu plus loin.

"Alors ?" Dit Antonio, "Chica parle-nous s'il te plaît"

"Il m'a dit que j'étais égoïste et que je me fichais de tout sauf de moi..."

"Et c'est ça qui t'as mis dans cet état ?" Demanda Mia doucement

Mya soupira et fit apparaître sa pensine. Elle retira un long filament argenté de sa tête devant celle éberluée des autres et leur fit signe de regarder dedans. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de voir ce souvenir, ils étaient tous énervés.

"C'est totalement faux Mya !" Dit... Mia,

"Tu es la plus gentille fille que je connaisse !" Dit Emily

"Tu donnerai même ta chemise à ton prochain !" Dit à son tout Antonio

" Mais.. et s'il avait raison ?" dit Mya en pleurant une nouvelle fois. "après tout, je n'ai pas pleuré pour Severus... Je..."

"Ne pas pleurer ne veut pas dire que tu ne souffres pas Mya" lui dit Jayden en lui caressant la main de son pouce. "Et tu le sais."

"Je pense que ce qu'il te fait le plus mal c'est que ce soit lui qui t'ait dit ces choses méchantes..." dit Kevin en croisant les bras

Mya soupira et prit une petite robe dans sa valise. Elle partit dans la salle de bain et ressortit habillée cinq minutes plus tard. La robe était simple : elle avait des bretelles fines qui se croisaient dans le dos ainsi qu'une jupe évasée à partir de la taille. Elle arrivait juste au dessous des genoux et elle avait une ceinture serrée au dessous de la poitrine. La robe était de couleur bleu qui faisait ressortir ses yeux. Elle s'était attachée les cheveux en chignon désordonné et portait de petites ballerines toute mignonne. Sur sa tête, par dessus son chignon elle portait un beau chapeau. Elle sourit doucement à tout le monde et ils sortirent dehors. Ils croisèrent Drago qui les fusilla du regard, trop arrogant pour venir s'excuser. Mya lui rendit mais continua sa route la tête haute. Les adultes travaillaient le jardins afin qu'il soit assez correct pour le mariage et on pouvait voir les parents et la sœur de Fleur discutaient avec Molly et Ji.

Mya les amena vers la cabane du jardin. Ici, ils étaient tranquille. Elle fit apparaître une nappe et le plateau de jeu des Zord et s'assit. Les autres firent la même chose et ils commencèrent tous à jouer. Après plusieurs parties, ils s'arrêtèrent de jouer. Mya s'étaient levée et marchait tranquillement. Elle tenait son chapeau de sa main gauche et ses cheveux qui s'étaient détachés, volaient à cause du vent. Lorsqu'elle les vit la regarder, elle revint d'un pas léger et s'assit prêt de Kevin. Ce qui fit grogner Jayden.

"Demain Maugrey a prévu une séance d'entraînement pour les jeunes" leur dit Mya en arrachant une touche d'herbe

"Mais le mariage n'a pas lieu dans trois jours ?" Demanda Mia, étonnée

"Si.. Mais Maugrey est un peu... parano.."

"Il doit être horrible..." dit Emily en grimaçant

"Niveau physique, il pourrait faire concurrence aux Nighlocks !" S'exclama Mike en rigolant

"Mike..." Jayden secoua la tête

"Donc je disais on a un entraînement et il a proposé que vous y veniez !" Finit Mya en se triturant les mains nerveusement

"C'est vrai ? Fantastico !" Cria Antonio en levant sa poing en l'air

"On verra des duels magique ?" Dit Kevin, "ça pourrait être intéressant..."

"Ce n'est pas fini, n'est-ce pas ?" Demanda Jayden en regardant Mya qui se triturait les doigts

"Il a dit, non il a plutôt hurlé quand je lui ai dit que vous n'alliez pas être d'accord, mais il a dit qu'il s'en fichait et que vous alliez quand même le faire si vous ne vouliez pas pas avoir sa baguette dans le …" Mya avait parlé vite et les rangers eurent du mal à ne pas rire devant la tête qu'elle faisait

"Calme toi et dit nous !" Jayden essayait de ne pas rire

"Maugreyveutquevousnousenseignaitquelquestrucsdesamouraï"

"Peux-tu nous redire ça moins vite ?" Dit Kevin en secouant la tête

"Maugrey veut que vous nous enseignait quelques trucs de samouraï..."

Ils eut quelques minutes de silence puis ils commencèrent tous à crier et parler fort. Mya paniqua et recula. Elle était effrayée, mais pas par les cries mais par une vision. Les autres ne la virent pas se lever et commencer à marcher.

 _Du sang qui giclent_

Elle commença à transpirer

 _Des hurlements_

Elle commença à avoir la tête qui tourne

 _Voldemort regarda tout les mangemorts inconscients au sol baignant dans le sang_

Ses yeux étaient lourds et elle dut se tenir à un arbre pour ne pas tomber

 _Deux yeux rouges la regarda et un rire désagréable se fit entendre_

Trou noir.

Elle se réveilla dans son lit et vit Jayden. Il était allongé à côté d'elle et dormait. Elle sourit. Il était vraiment beau. Elle s'assit sur le lit et allait se lever quand il l'attrapa par la taille en lui faisant des chatouilles. Elle rigola et se tourna vers lui. Il était appuyé sur son avant-bras et la regardait avec un sourire.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" Ria Mya, "puis qu'est-ce qu'on fiche ici ?"

"Tu te souviens de quoi exactement ?" Demanda Jayden en lui remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille

"J'ai eu une vision donc je me suis levée et après trou noir..."

"Tu as fait un malaise et je t'ai amenée ici..."

"Et tu t'es invité dans mon lit ?" demanda Mya en essayant de ne pas rire en voyant le visage de son meilleur ami devenir aussi rouge que sa combinaison de ranger

"Non, j'aurai jamais osé..."

"Alors ?"

"Tu faisais des cauchemars, j'ai commencé par te prendre la main. Au début, tu semblais te calme puis tu as recommencé à t'agiter.."

Mya rigola devant la teinte rouge cerise que son visage prit. Elle posa une main sur sa joue et l'embrassa délicatement. Elle rompit le baisé et s'écarta de lui. Elle détestait rompre ce moment mais elle devais aller le voir. Elle soupira doucement et se leva du lit.

"Où vas-tu ?" dit Jayden en lui prenant délicatement le bras

"Voir Severus..."

Mya lui sourit et partit. Jayden quant à lui, sentit la colère montait. Il ne savait pas qui était ce Severus mais il était persuadé qu'il n'était pas bon pour elle. Il décida de la suivre

Hermione ouvrit délicatement la porte de la chambre de l'ancien mangemort. Il ne dormait plus et regardait le plafond. Elle entra et s'approcha de lui. Il se redressa en la voyant.

"Mya" dit-il sarcastiquement, "tu daignes enfin venir me voir"

"Voyons Sev' !" Gronda Mya, "tu sais très bien que je voulais que tu te reposes avant de venir t'embêter"

"N'importe quoi..."

"Dis-moi comment tu t'es fait ça Severus.."

"C'est Rowle... Il m'a vu aux côtés de l'Ordre et il n'a pas aimé. Il m'a lancé des sortilèges de découpe par derrière et une fois que j'étais bien à terre, il m'a torturé..."

"Oh Severus!" dit Ma en commençant à pleurer

"Aller, viens là..."

"Je t'aime Severus..."

"Je t'aime aussi Mya", lui répondit Severus après un moment de silence

Jayden se recula de la porte. Il n'avait pas vu la scène et donc pas le visage de ce Severus mais les paroles prononcées le rendirent fou de jalousie. Il était en colère contre Mya même si ils n'étaient pas vraiment ensemble. Après tout, ils n'en avaient jamais discuté. Il décida d'aller s'entraîner avec les autres. Mya, elle, après avoir parlé encore un peu avec son mentor et parrain, descendit aider dans les jumeaux à trier leurs produits.

 _ **Le lendemain, lors de la séance d'entraînement, Square Grimmaurd**_

Les rangers s'entraînaient dans leur coin. Ils avaient refusés de montrer quelques trucs et Maugrey avait été furieux. Il avait exigé beaucoup plus d'efforts que d'habitude et tout le monde était KO.

"Bien !" Grommela Maugrey de mauvaise humeur, "faîtes des duos maintenant."

Fred et George se mirent ensemble. Ginny se mit avec Luna et Drago avec Neville. Mya les regarda et se mit à l'écart, pour que Maugrey ne la remarque pas.

"Alors Black", dit Drago d'un ton mauvais, "on fait bande à part ?"

Tout le monde, y compris les rangers, se retournèrent vers elle. Cette dernière se redressa et releva la tête de façon hautaine. Maugrey la tira vers lui par le bras pour qu'elle fasse équipe avec lui mais les rangers s'interposèrent.

"Si vous le voulez bien, Monsieur Maugrey" dit Emily avec un sourire poli, "nous aimerions que Mya s'entraîne avec nous."

"Il en est hors de question !" Aboya Maugrey, "c'est une sorcière, elle va donc s'entraîner comme une sorcière !"

"Puis vous oubliez qu'elle ne sait rien des arts martiaux et des combats à l'épée !" S'exclama Neville d'une voix innocente

"Au contraire" dit Kevin en croisant les bras, "Mya connaît beaucoup de choses..."

"Alors c'est ça" dit soudain Ginny, "tu préfères rester la meilleure dans tous les domaines et tu ne t'es pas empêché de te montrer supérieur à nous en apprenant des trucs en plus avec eux quand tu étais là-bas !"

"C'est complètement faux !" Dit Mike quand il vit Mya se reculait légèrement

"La plupart du temps, Mya était au chevet de Drago en train de s'occuper de lui !" Dit le ranger rose prenant la défense sa nouvelle amie

"C'est faux et vous le savez !" Dit Drago lui-même, "le soir, Jayden l'entraînait !"

"Non" intervint Jayden, "ce n'était pas des entraînements. On ne faisait que se défouler!"

"Laisse tomber Jayden" dit Mya en secouant la tête

"Oui laisse tomber Jayden" reprit Ginny en colère, "ignore ces pauvres petits sorciers"

"Tu as toujours été intéressée par les chefs d'équipe hein Mya ?" Demanda Drago, "Harry, Ron puis Jayden..."

"Ça suffit !" Cria Antonio, "Mya n'est pas ce genre de filles et vous le savez."

"Non, on ne sait plus rien !" Dit Ginny, elle n'est plus la même fille qu'avant."

"C'est sûr que tu me connais bien Ginny !" Dit la préfète d'une voix glaciale, "pour m'avoir dit ce que tu m'as dit cet après-midi dans la cabane du jardin hein !"

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !" Dit Ginny légèrement perturbée

"De quoi parles-tu Mya ? Demandèrent les Jumeaux

"Tu veux que je te ravives la mémoire ?" Mya prit une voix de petite fille et répéta les paroles de Ginny : " _Tu n'es qu'une sale traître qui ne cherche qu'à faire son intéressante. Je me demande bien ce que mon frère et mon petit copain te trouvaient ! Mais j'y pense... Tu devais faire comme avec Malefoy ! Écarter tes cuisses devant eux !._ "

"Tu lui as dit ça ?" S'écria Mia en écarquillant les yeux

"Et tu te prétends être sa meilleure amie ?" Demanda Emily en colère

"Retournez à votre entraînement vous !" Dit Drago méchamment, "cette affaire ne vous regarde pas!"

"J'ai toujours su que tu n'étais pas vraiment le gentil garçon que tu paraissais être !" Dit Jayden en se mettant devant Mya comme pour la protéger

Drago s'approcha de Jayden et essaya de lui mettre une beigne, mais grâce à ses réflexes, le Ranger Rouge bloqua son coup de poing.

"Ça suffit maintenant !" Cria Mya en s'interposant entre son cousin et son ami,"Maugrey vous vouliez un duel, Drago et moi allons en avoir un."

"Qui dit que je veux me battre avec toi ?"

"Tout est permis sauf les sortilèges interdits et la magie noire ! C'est clair ?"

"Comme du cristal."

Mya se retourna et alla se mettre en position pendant que Drago faisait de même. Tout le monde était inquiet. Mya regarda Drago pendant quelques secondes et, à peine l'annonce du départ proclamée, elle s'élança vers Drago et lui mit son poing dans le visage. Elle enchaîna par un _STUPEFIX_ informulé sans baguette mais le Serpentard se protégea. Les deux adversaires se regardèrent puis une pluie de sorts commença. On vit alors une scène se jouait au ralentis : Drago attrapant soudain Mya par le cou et lui mettre une merveilleuse claque. La tête de Mya tourna et elle en tomba à la renverse. Les rangers voulurent se jeter vers le garçon mais Maugrey les retenait.

Mya releva la tête vers Drago. Du sang coulait du coin de sa bouche et sa joue devenait bleue. Les larmes commencèrent à embrouiller ses yeux et elle partit en transplanant. Tout le monde était choqué. Voir Drago s'attaquait à elle de cette manière les avait surpris. L'ancien Serpentard tomba à genoux et regarda Ginny.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?"

"Tu veux dire qu'est-ce que vous avez tous fait !" Dit Emily, acide

"Je pensais pas que vous seriez comme ça les gars" Mike secouait la tête déçu

Les autres ne prirent même pas la peine de répondre et partirent directement au Terrier avec Maugrey. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils partirent directement dans la chambre des garçons. Mya, elle, était dans la sienne et regardait son Zord. Elle avait pris sa décision. Après le mariage, elle repartirait avec les Rangers et elle deviendrait elle aussi un samouraï. Elle entendit toquer. Elle alla ouvrir et vit toute la bande de sorcier. Elle les fit entrer et s'assit sur son lit.

"On voulait..." commença Neville, gêné

"On voulait s'excuser !" Dirent les jumeaux et Luna

"Les seuls qui me doivent des excuses ici sont Ginny et Drago !" Les coupa Mya d'une voix sèche, personne d'autres

"Vous pouvez nous laisser seul ?" Demanda tristement Drago

"Bien sûr." Et tout le monde sortit sauf les Ginny et Drago.

"On est désolé Mya" commença Ginny piteusement

"On ne pensait pas une parole de ce qu'on a dit !" Assura le blond

"Si vous les pensiez, toutes !" Rajouta Mya en regardant Drago

"Non, on avait tord, tu es l'une des personnes les plus merveilleuses que je connaisse et tu serais prête à tout pour sauver le monde !" S'expliqua Drago, "mais quand je t'ai vu en train d'embrasser le ranger rouge, j'ai pensé que..."

"Que je me fichais de Sev' ? Je l'ai bien compris ne t'inquiète pas..."

"Quant à moi, j'étais jalouse des rangers... Depuis qu'ils sont là, tu ne fais que passer du temps avec eux et j'avais l'impression que tu nous oubliais.." rajouta Ginny en baissant la tête

"Comment je pourrais oublier mon cousin et ma meilleure amie ? Et puis même, ça ne vous donnez pas le droit de me dire ce que vous m'avez dit !"

Ils baissèrent la tête.

"Aller, venez là !"

Ils se firent un gros câlin puis Mya les amena voir les rangers. Les deux adolescents s'excusèrent vivement et leurs excuses furent acceptées. Le soir même, lors du dîner, Severus apparut enfin aux yeux de tout le monde et Jayden fut soulagé en le voyant. Cet homme agissait plus comme un père pour Mya que pour un prétendant. Il réussit même à faire la conversation avec lui. À la fin du dîner, Mya sortit dehors pour prendre l'air et il la suivit. Il arriva par derrière et glissa doucement ses bras autour de sa taille. Il la fit sursauter et rigola. Puis il lui embrassa doucement la joue et elle se retourna vers lui. Elle mit sa tête contre son torse et il referma ses bars autour d'elle.

"Je vais le tuer" murmura-t-il vraiment en colère en lui caressant se joue blessée

"Qui ça Jayden ?" Demanda Mya en relevant la tête. Jayden avait la mâchoire contracté. Elle la traça doucement avec ses doigts

"Malefoy ! Il n'avait pas à te toucher ! Il a peut-être présenté ses excuses mais ça ce n'est pas quelque chose que je pardonne facilement de toucher à un être qui m'est cher. Et encore moins quand la personne qui se fait frapper se trouve être la femme que j'aime !"

"Jayden..."

"Peu importe... Symbole de puissance, épée samouraï ! Tiens." Finit-il en lui donnant la deuxième épée samouraï

Un combat sans merci commença entre les deux ados. Mais comme d'habitude, ce fut Jayden qui gagna. Mya était trop fatiguée. Elle fit disparaître les deux épées et se rapprocha du jeune homme. Elle reposa sa tête contre son torse et regarda les étoiles. Elle tourna ensuite son regard vers le jeune homme et vit qu'il avait fermé les yeux. Elle sourit doucement et ferma à son tour les yeux.

"Il faut rentrer !" Dit Jayden, en caressant les cheveux de Mya qui commençait à somnoler

"Oui, tu as raison..."

Mais ils ne bougèrent pas. Ce n'est que quand ils virent la lumière de la cuisine s'éteindre qu'ils se décidèrent à rentrer. Arrivée devant sa chambre, elle embrassa Jay sur la joue et se tourna vers la porte. Mais Jayden lui attrapa le bras et l'embrassa passionnément en la plaquant contre le mur. Elle répondit au baisé en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

"Grrr, les chambres d'hôtel existent pour ça !" Dit Mike avec une grimace en traversant le couloir.

Mya rigola et rentra dans sa chambre. Le lendemain, toute la maison était en effervescence. C'était la vieille du mariage ! Heureusement que tout était prêt. Mya lisait tranquillement un livre dans le salon tandis que les autres jouaient aux échecs ou parlaient. Elle venait tout juste de finir de couper les cheveux à Jayden. Soudain, Ginny se tourna vers la jeune femme.

"Mya ?" Demanda Ginny avec anxiété

"Hum ?" Dit Mya sans lever les yeux de son livre

"Tu sais que beaucoup de monde sont invités au mariage ?"

"Arrête de tourner autour du pot et dis lui Gin' !" Imposa Drago en feuilletant son magasine

"Me dire quoi ?" S'énerva Mya en fermant fortement son livre. Antonio et Jayden, qui se trouvaient tous les deux à côté d'elle, mirent une de leurs main sur les cuisses de la jeune femme pour la calmer.

"Lavande est invitée et elle va bientôt arriver."

Mya n'eut aucune réaction si ce n'est que son livre glissa de ses mains. Elle soupira fortement et se tourna vers Ginny.

"Depuis quand le sais-tu qu'elle vient ?" Demanda-t-elle

"Depuis prêt de deux semaines... ou trois !" Ginny se protégea la tête en grimaçant lorsqu'elle vit Mya lui faire les gros yeux

"Quand arrive-t-elle ?"

"Ginny, ma chérie !" Cria une voix stridente en entrant dans la pièce

"Lavande !" Dit Ginny en allant la serrer dans ses bras

"Comment vas-tu ?"

"Très bien et toi ?"

"Ça va ça va ! Tiens des nouvelles têtes !" Dit la jeune femme blonde en regardant Mya et les rangers. "Drago Malefoy ici ?"

"Je t'expliquerai, Lav' !" Dit Ginny en posant sa main sur son bras

"Lavande..." dit Mya d'une voix lasse

"Et tu es ?" Dit-elle en la regardant de haut en bas

"C'est moi, Hermione..."

"Granger ? Oh tu n'es pas morte ?" Finit-elle avec déception

"Non je ne suis pas morte comme tu dis !" Répondit Mya en serrant fortement les dents

"Et qui sont ces autres personnes ?"

"Voici Mike, Emily, Antonio, Mia, Kevin et Jayden !" Ginny montra chacune des personnes en donnant leur nom

"Bonjour Jayden" dit Lavande en battant des cils, "je suis Lavande Brown !"

"Salut" dit-il en se tournant vers Mya qui regarda Lavande avec un regard noir

Toute la journée, elle colla Jayden. Cela eut le don d'énerver tout le monde, surtout Mya. Puis, le soir après le dîner, elle l'amena dans le jardin. Les autres les suivirent discrètement. Lavande, se croyant seule avec lui, s'approcha un peu plus de lui et l'embrassa. Mya explosa alors et Ginny du la retenir pour l'empêcher d'aller arracher les yeux à Lavande. En plus, Jayden se laissait faire.

"Je vais lui arracher la tête pour avoir osé embrasser mon copain !" Dit furieusement Mya en sortant de sa cachette, "et sous mon nez en plus"

"Mya ! Reviens !" Crièrent Mia, Emily, Ginny et Luna

"Lavande !" Hurla Mya. Cette dernière se retourna. "Lâches tout de suite mon copain !"

"Oh ! J'ai embrassé ton copain ? Je suis désolé !" S'excusa-t-elle d'un ton désolé

"Elle va la tuer !" Dit Kevin en voyant la tête de Mya

"Non, tu ne l'es pas !" Dit Mya, "comme tu ne l'étais pas avec Ron aussi ! Heureusement que je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui !"

"Tais-toi !" Gronda Lavande en s'avançant vers elle, "vas rejoindre tes sales parents moldus !"

Le visage de Mya se ferma d'un coup et l'air s'épaissit. Les autres se regardèrent, très inquiets de la tournure des événements. Les rangers se dirigèrent vers Mya qui serraient et desserrés ses poings dans un geste convulsif, et les sorciers vers la blonde qui venait de commettre une grave erreur.

"Ah non, j'oubliais, tu ne peux pas" continua de s'enfoncer Lavande, "ils sont en Australie, sans souvenir de toi, petite chose laide et inutile !"

Mya perdit tout son self-contrôle et lui sauta dessus. Heureusement que Mike et Antonio lui tenaient les deux bras.

"Lâchez-moi, je vais la buter !" Cria Mya, anormalement vulgaire

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?" Dit Rogue en sortant

"Une simple petite dispute de filles, Severus !" Répondit Mya avec un grand sourire en se calmant de suite. Les autres se regardèrent. Quel changement rapide d'humeur !

"Fermez-là ou finissez vite ! On vous entends jusqu'à dix kilomètres à la ronde !"

Les enfants hochèrent la tête et lorsqu'ils fut rentré, Mya se retourna vers la blonde. D'un geste rapide et sec, elle empoigna sa gorge et lui dit le plus sérieusement du monde : "Parles ne serait-ce qu'une fois encore de mes parents et je te jure sur la vie de mon ancêtre Merlin que je te tue !" Et elle la lâcha brutalement

Lavande partit en courant et les autres la suivirent. Jayden voulut prendre la main de Mya, mais cette dernière se dégagea violemment en lui envoyant un regard glaciale.

"Ne me touche pas !"

"Mais..."

Ils partirent tous se coucher tôt car le lendemain, ils se levaient tôt pour se préparer. Le lendemain, les filles étaient toutes impatientes. Ginny fut la première à être prête. Elle portait une belle robe rose pâle avec de belles petites chaussures à talons. Emily, elle, portait une belle robe jaune soleil qui lui arrivait en bas des genoux et des ballerines noires. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en beau chignon sophistiqué. Mia, elle, portait une robe rose foncée qui faisait apparaître ses cheveux beaucoup plus noir. Elle arrivait juste au dessus de ses genoux et ses talons roses allaient bien avec sa robe. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux lâchés. L'autre Mya, elle, opta pour une longue robe rouge bustier avec une rangée de petits diamants juste au dessous de la poitrine. Elle prit des chaussures à talons rouge simples et se fit une coiffure assez complexes. Au final, ses cheveux furent à moitié surélevé mais surtout lâchés. Elle sortirent toutes les quatre de la chambre et se dirigèrent vers l'autel.

Les échanges de vœux et tout le mariage se passa assez rapidement. Puis la mariée lança le bouquet en l'air, lors de la fête. Mya qui n'aimait pas trop ses frivolités fut emmenée de force et comble du malheur, ou du bonheur, le bouquet atterrit dans ses bras. Sans savoir pourquoi, son regard dériva sur Jayden qui buvait une coupe de champagne en compagnie de Mike et de Kevin. Elle repartit rapidement à sa table pour s'asseoir. La première danse du jeune couple marié fut entamée puis les gens dansèrent de plus en plus. Jayden la voyant seule dans son coin, regardant les autres couples dansés se dirigea vers elle.

"M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?" Demanda-t-il en lui tendant sa maintenant

Jayden portait un beau costumes noir avec une cravate de la même couleur. Il était très beau et surtout sexy. Elle sembla peser le pour et le contre pendant quelques instants puis la prit. Il l'emmena sur la piste où une musique de slow se fit entendre. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou tandis que Jayden posait les siennes sur sa taille. Au départ, Mya gardait ses distances mais au fur et à mesure, elle se rapprochait de lui doucement jusqu'à poser sa tête sur son épaule.

"Ça va ?" Demanda Jay d'une voix calme

"Ça va !" Répondit-elle d'une voix douce

"Écoutes... pour Lavande..."

"C'est elle qui t'a embrassé, je sais."

"Bon..."

"Ça ne veut pas dire que je suis prête à t'adresser la parole encore..."

La danse continua pendant encore quelques minutes puis ils se séparèrent pour aller chacun à sa table. Mya se fit inviter plusieurs fois par d'autres gars sous le regard noir de jalousie de Jayden qui la gardait à l'œil. Puis Viktor, que Mya n'avait pas vu depuis près de trois ans lui demanda de danser. Bien sûr, elle accepta vivement. Jayden commença à voir rouge quand il vit que Krum approchait ses lèvres de celles de Mya. Il était prêt à se lever pour aller les voir quand Lavande vint lui demander de danser. Il refusa poliment mais cette dernière l'entraîna de force et se mit juste à côté de Mya. Cette dernière le remarqua et lança un regard noir à Jayden pendant qu'elle tournait. Jayden essaya de se dégager mais, le surprenant encore une fois, Lavande le ré-embrassa. Mya s'arrêta en pleine danse sous les interrogations de Viktor. Jayden réalisant ce qui se passait, poussa doucement Lavande et se tourna vers la sorcière qui le regardait. Il eut alors un mauvais pressentiment en voyant le regard de Mya, qui se concrétisa quand il la vit attraper la tête du bulgare et l'embrassait farouchement.

À partir de là, commença un jeu entre les deux amis : celui qui ferait craquer l'autre en premier. Tout ça sous les yeux de tous leur amis à qui ça faisait bien rire. Seul Kevin secouait la tête sans rire en pensant qu'un des deux allait se brûler les ailes. Jayden dansa un collé-serré avec Lavande qui était aux anges, Mya pour se venger danser un tango très sensuel avec Krum. Puis Jayden amena Lavande dehors et le plaqua contre un arbre pour l'embrasser encore et encore. Elle l'emmena ensuite dans sa chambre et le fit tomber sur son lit. Elle se mit à califourchon sur lui et commença à le déshabiller. Jayden était comme drogué par les sensations de Lavande provoquait en lui caressant le torse. Il la retourna ensuite et posa sa main sur sa cuisse. Il la remonta doucement. Une exclamation de surprise l'arrêta dans son élan. Il regarda l'intrus et écarquilla les yeux en voyant Mya, qui commençait à pleurer.

Sans même lui laissait le temps de s'expliquer, elle partit en courant dans sa chambre. Elle savait que ce n'avait été qu'un jeu mais elle ne pensait pas que ça irait aussi loin. Elle se changea rapidement et fit sa valise. Elle se coucha directement après en mettant le réveil pour 10h. Toute la nuit, elle rêva de Jayden et de Lavande dans un même lit.

Le lendemain, elle se leva plus tôt que les autres. Elle se prépara rapidement et descendit dans la cuisine. Elle y trouva Mike et Kevin qui se chamaillaient comme d'habitude. Elle les embrassa chacun et se servit du thé. Elle porta la tasse à ses lèvres mais arrêta son geste en voyant les deux hommes la regardait fixement.

"Quoi ?" Demanda-t-elle abruptement

"Jayden est rentré dans la chambre, il avait la tête complètement ailleurs" dit Kevin en levant sa tête du livre qu'il lisait

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" Demanda Mike en posant sa tasse sur la table

Mya les regarda et leur raconta. Elle prit une gorgée avant de dire :

"Je repars avec vous cet après-midi !"

"Quoi ? Mais c'est génial !" Cria Antonio en arrivant dans la cuisine. Jayden était derrière lui.

"Jayden ! Dit Kevin en se levant, "ça va ?"

"Très bien, dit ce dernier tout en regardant Mya qui se leva

"Je vais réveiller les filles, dit Mya, on part dans deux heures. Et il faut que j'aille récupérer quelques trucs au Square..."

"Bien, euh Mya ?" Dit Jayden d'une voix hésitante

"Non !" Le stoppa Mya en levant la main, "plus tard"

Et elle partit, le laissant seul avec les autres. Il avait la nette impression qu'il venait de la perdre. Mya avait doucement réveilla les deux rangers qui s'habillèrent et préparèrent leurs valises rapidement. Mya, quant à elle, était allée récupérer des affaires dans la maison de son père. Elle revint lorsque toute la maison Weasley fut debout. Les au revoir faits, Mya activa un portoloin qui les amenèrent tous directement à la maison Shiba. Ils allèrent poser leurs affaires chacun dans leurs chambres et pour se changer puis ils revinrent dans le salon. Ji les attendait tranquillement.

Bien, dit-il, maintenant que nos petites vacances sont terminées, nous allons pouvoir nous remettre au travail. Pour aujourd'hui, vous avez le droit de faire ce que vous voulez, mais à partir de demain, l'entraînement reprendra.

"Cool !" Dit Mike

"On va pouvoir aller faire du skate et du patins !" Dit Emily en regardant Mike

"Mais avant de vous laisser vaquer à vos occupations" intervint Ji, "je voudrais donner quelque chose à Mya."

"Moi ?" Dit cette dernière étonée

"Oui. Tiens ! Tu es le 7ème ranger !" Dit Ji en lui donnant un Morpher samouraï

"C'est génial !" Dit Mia en battant des mains

"Fantastico !" Cria Antonio en la prenant dans ses bras, "les Nighlocks ne vont pas en revenir !"

"Bienvenue dans l'équipe !" Lui dit Kevin

Merci !" Hermione sauta dans ses bras en rigolant

Jayden, lui, ne dit rien. Encore une fois, un de ses amis se joignait à la guerre et il était inquiet. Il fronça les sourcils quand Mya sauta dans les bras du co-leader de l'équipe mais ne dit rien. Une fois les effusions finies, Mia et Kevin partirent s'entraîner dans leur coin tandis que Mike et Emily partirent faire du skate. Antonio partit pêcher comme à son habitude et Jayden partit dehors. Mya décida alors d'aller s'entraîner. Elle revêtit le kimono d'entraînement qui était rouge, comme celui de Jayden et sortit dehors à son tour. Jayden, en la voyant, s'arrêta et alla parler quand elle l'attaqua avec son épée samouraï. Il bloqua facilement son attaque avec la sienne et riposta. Les lames s'entrechoquaient violemment et au fur et à mesure que le combat continuait, les deux amoureux s'épuisaient. Ils finirent par se trouver dos à dos, la respiration saccadée. Mya se retourna violemment pour donner un coup de pied à Jayden mas celui-ci attrapa sa jambe et la posa sur son épaule. Grossière erreur ! Mya posa ses mains par terre de façon à pouvoir ramener son pied sur le côté libre du cou de son adversaire pour lui faire un ciseau. Elle serra les deux jambes et le fit basculé au sol et se retrouva à califourchon sur lui, d'une manière en l'empêcher tout mouvement. Elle lui tenait les poignets avec ses deux mains.

Jayden la regarda. Son visage était fermé et sa mâchoire était serrée signe qu'elle était en colère. Il regarda ses yeux une nouvelle fois et aperçut une lueur de victoire. Il réalisa enfin. Elle l'avait surpris et avait remporté cette petite bataille. Son Morpher sonna. Mya se releva prestement et attendit qu'il réponde les bras croisés.


	10. Chapter 10

"On arrive tout de suite !" Dit-il en faisant signe à Mya de rentrer dans la maison pour aller se changer.

Ils se changèrent rapidement et coururent en ville pour rejoindre leurs coéquipiers. Ils montèrent rapidement les escaliers et virent Kevin se dirigeait vers eux, en courant.

"Les amis !" Dit-il essoufflé

"Est-ce que c'est grave ?" Demanda Jayden d'une voix préoccupée

"Vous devriez venir voir ça ! Vous jugerez par vous-même..."

Ils marchèrent rapidement vers les autres et virent un grande flaque d'eau rouge. Mya fronça les sourcils sous la compréhension.

 _Oh mon dieu ! De l'eau de la Rivière Sanzu !_

Les six rangers présents s'accroupirent devant la flaque d'eau. L'eau faisait des bulles et semblait sale. Jayden prit alors un bâton et mit la pointe dans l'eau. Elle s'enflamma et se carbonisa.

"C'est de l'eau de la rivière Sanzu..." annonça Jayden en regardant les autres

 _Bingo..._

"Et ça, c'est pas bon du tout !" Dit Kevin en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches

"C'est déjà arrivé que le monde d'en bas remonte à la surface dans le passé" rappela Emily

"Oui, mais autant d'eau, c'est très dangereux !" Dit Mya en prenant le bâton des mains de Jayden pour l'analyser

"Et avec des flaques comme ça, les Nighlocks peuvent se réhydrater sans même à avoir à retourner à la rivière Sanzu." Énonça Kevin

"Les amis !" Cria le ranger rose un peu plus loin, "pars ici !"

Tout le monde accourut en courant et regarda ce que Mia leur montrait. Une flaque encore plus grande venait de se former, et un tourbillon se trouvait au milieu.

"Oh non !" Dit Kevin d'une voix apeurée

"C'est pas bon, pas bon du tout !" Murmura Mya

"La dernière fois que c'est arrivé, le Mentor a dit que c'était le signe que les Nighlocks devenaient plus fort !" Reprit le ranger Bleu

"Oh ! Ça s'aggrave !" Dit l'autre Mia, "regardez ! Des empreintes !"

Les amis rangers suivirent les empreintes de Nighlocks

"On va chercher toutes les fissures dans le sol et les reboucher !" Dit Jayden tout en marchant à côté de Kevin

"Ces empreintes sont bien celles d'un Nighlock !" Acquiesça Mike

"Mais aucun capteur de distorsion s'est déclenché !" Objecta Mia

"Je pense pas qu'il ait fait surface récemment !" Lui répondit Mya

"En effet" intervint Jayden, "ce Nighlock est sur Terre depuis un bout de temps"

"Et il a utilisé ses flaques de la rivière Sanzu pour ne pas se dessécher !" Réalisa Kevin

 ** _Pendant ce temps, sur le quai_**

Mentor arriva derrière Antonio qui avait un casque sur la tête. Il l'appela plusieurs fois mais il ne remarqua pas sa présence. Il soupira et lui tapa sur l'épaule.

"Désolé mec, je peux pas parler" dit Antonio sans se retourner "j'en ai un super gros au bout de la ligne !"

Mentor lui mit radicalement la boîte Noire sous les yeux et Antonio se retourna ans rien demander. Il déglutit devant le petit sourire contrarié du Mentor.

"Mentor" dit Antonio angoissé, "il s'est passé quelque chose ?"

"Jayden a appelé" lui répondit le vieil homme en hochant la tête, "on a un gros problème ! La programmation de la boîte noire ne peut plus attendre !" Finit-il en la lui donnant

"Je vais travailler là-dessus tout de suite" acquiesça l'espagnol

Ils rentrèrent tous les deux à la maison Shiba et Antonio se mit tout de suite au travail. Il posa la Boîte noire sur un meuble rectangulaire prévu à cet effet et ouvrit son Morpher. Il tapota sur son clavier et un symbole de puissance s'activa. Une ligne de magie de couleur dorée se dirigea instantanément vers la Boîte Noire qui commença à s'élever dans l'air. Malheureusement, elle ne dépassa pas les dix centimètres de hauteur avant de retomber doucement sur le coussin sous le soupir de fatigue d'Antonio. Il marmonna dans sa barbe des encouragements et recommença.

 ** _Dans la forêt, du côté des autres rangers_**

Mike s'accroupit et effleura le sol avant de porter ses doigts à son nez.

"Tu as perdu sa trace ?" Demanda Jayden en s'approchant de lui

"De ce côté" répondit Mike en allant à droite.

"Bien joué, Mike !" Dit Mya en passant devant Jayden

"Oui, c'est empreintes ont disparu depuis longtemps !" Opina Kevin

"La forêt c'est mon domaine !" Expliqua le ranger vert en guidant rapidement les autres, "je peux toujours le pister !"

Ils arrivèrent devant un petit village où ils entendirent des grognements inhumains. Ils sursautèrent et cherchèrent la source du bruit. Ils virent alors des gens courir de tous les côtés avec derrière eux, un horrible monstre.

"Je crois qu'on l'a trouvé !" Dit Jayden en commençant à courir

Les autres le suivirent et pendant leur course, ils se transformèrent.

"Reste où tu es Nighlock !" Lui cria Jayden

"Grrrrrraaaaaaah !" Gronda le Nighlock en colère

"Pas encore lui !" Dit Emily

"Vous le connaissez ?" Demanda Mya, elle avait décidé d'utiliser le symbole de la forêt

"C'est celui qui s'est échappé la dernière !" Reprit Emily en se tournant vers les autres

"Grrrrrah !"

"Très bien ! Dit Jayden tandis qu'ils se mettaient tous en position pour attaquer, "cette fois, on va lui régler son compte !"

Et ils s'élancèrent dans la fut propulsé par terre et Kevin sur une voiture. Mia, elle se fut aux pieds d'Emily qui s'attaqua à son tour avec les deux autres au Nighlock. Elle n'eut pas plus de chance que les autres cependant, et se retrouva rapidement à terre. Il ne restait plus que les deux amis qui n'eurent pas la chance de se battre car le Nighlock s'enfuit.

"Ce monstre est vraiment très fort !" Constata le ranger jaune en relevant Mike

"Vous vous souvenez pas ?" Demanda Mike, "c'est celui qui à muter !"

"Depuis quand les Nighlocks savent muter ?" Demanda le ranger vert fille

"Je ne sais pas" dit le rose, "mais il est vraiment très dangereux ! Mais le pire, c'est qu'il ne se dessèche pas !"

"Il doit utiliser une grande source de Rivière Sanzu !" Lui dit Kevin

"On doit le retrouver avant qu'il ne blesse quelqu'un d'autre !" S'inquiéta Emily, "comment on va faire pour le retrouver ?"

"En tout cas, ce n'est pas là qu'on y arrivera."

Et il repartirent tous en courant. Ils décidèrent de rentrer à la maison.

"Il y a de nombreux endroits par lesquels la rivière Sanzu s'écoulent dans notre monde" dit Mentor d'une voix songeuse, "on dirait bien que Xandred a prévu d'inonder la terre"

"On va devoir travailler en équipe encore plus qu'avant !" S'écria Kevin en regardant Ji

"Ce Nighlock a voulu nous faire tomber dans un piège, mais cette fois, c'est à notre tour !" Énonça Jayden en s'accroupissant devant la carte, "nous allons le piéger !"

"Mais comment ?" Dirent les deux plus jeunes filles de l'équipe : Emily et Mya

"Il va avoir besoin de se réhydrater," expliqua Jay' en montrant la carte, "alors on va l'attraper à la source."

 ** _Du côté d'Antonio_**

Il rouvrit son Morpher et tapota dessus pour faire surgir un symbole de puissance. Il crut, durant quelques secondes, avoir réussi à activer la boîte noire, mais non. Il soupira de lassitude encore une fois.

 ** _Centre-ville, au milieu de building en construction, du côté de Jayden et de Kevin_**

"C'est sûrement la source !" Dit Jayden en s'approchant de l'endroit avec Kevin, "quand il va se montrer, il va avoir une bonne surprise !"

"Ah ah !" Rigola Octoroo caché, "ils pensent qu'ils vont lui tendre un piège, mais eux aussi vont avoir une bonne surprise !" Finit-il en posant des symboles de Nighlocks. "Quand vous passerez devant ses signes, vous pourrez dire adieu à vos pouvoirs de transformation, Power rangers !"

"Mais où est ce Nighlock ?" S'impatienta Jayden

"On s'est peut-être trompé !" Lui dit calmement Kevin

"La carte indique très clairement ce site, mais ça veut juste dire cette zone en général, on a vu cette flaque et on a cru que s'était là !"

"Bien sûr ! Cet endroit est super grand ! Si ça se trouve il y a une autre flaque !"

"Allons voir ça !" Et ils se précipitèrent en bas en courant. "Chut ! Reprit Jayden en s'arrêtant de courir en voyant le monstre en train de faire u festin avec l'eau de la rivière Sanzu, "appelle les autres"

"Oui ?" Dit Mia au bout de la ligne, "OK, on arrive tout de suite !" Mia se retourna vers les trois autres, "vous vouliez un peu d'action, on va en avoir !" Ils partirent tous les quatre en courant

Jayden et Kevin se cachèrent lorsque le Nighlock sortit. Octoroo qui étai resté, appela les moogers.

"Kevin" dit Jayden, "la situation vient de se compliquer !"

Ils sortirent de leur cachette et se retrouvèrent devant les monstres du monde d'en bas.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je couvre tes arrière !" Dit Kevin à son chef

"On couvre tous tes arrières !" Rétorqua Mya d'une voix sérieuse en arrivant après sa course

"Morpher Samouraï, Go, Go Samouraï !" Crièrent les six rangers. Ils tracèrent leur symbole. Mya choisit celui de l'eau. Lorsqu'ils activèrent leurs symbole, rien ne se passa.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" Demanda Mia en regardant autour d'elle

"Ça n'était encore jamais arrivé !" S'étonna Kevin, "quelque chose nous a empêché de nous transformer."

"Peut-être les signes des Nighlocks !" Dit Mya rapidement, "c'est déjà arrivé avec le réseau rappelle-toi !"

"Tu as peut-être raison !" Admis Kevin, "Mais oui regardez là-bas ! On a franchis une barrière maléfique !"

"Kevin et moi on s'occupe des barrières" dit Jayden pendant qu'ils sortaient leurs épées de combat, "vous autres, soyez prudents ! Il y a beaucoup d'eau de la Rivière ici, et c'est dangereux !"

Les deux rangers se mirent à courir vers les barrières tandis que les autres partaient s'attaquer aux moogers.

 ** _Dojo de la Maison Shiba_**

Antonio répéta une énième fois son geste. Il pianota sur son Morpher et activa le symbole de puissance. La boîte Noire grâce à la magie s'éleva dans l'air. Il ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé et sourit. La boîte était enfin prête ! Il courut dehors pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle a Mentor.

"J'ai réussi !" Dit-il au Mentor qui sourit.

"Vas-y vite !" Lui ordonna ce dernier. Antonio partit en courant

 ** _Champs de bataille_**

Kevin et Jayden faisaient de leur mieux pour atteindre les barrières maléfiques le plus vite possible. Ils éliminaient rapidement les moogers mais toujours plus arrivaient. Les autres se battaient tout aussi ardemment. Mike et Emily abattaient les moogers facilement tandis que Mya et Mia eurent un peu plus de mal. Mia était très proche d'un flaque d'eau Sanzu, donc elle ne pouvait pas reculer. Les moogers étaient à deux contre elle et mettaient toutes leurs forces pour la faire tomber en arrière. Mais seuls ses cheveux brûlèrent. L'autre Mya, quant à elle, avait un peu de mal à cause de son manque d'entraînement. De plus, elle n'osait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs de sorcière car cela l'aurait fatigué plus vite. Cependant, elle n'eut guère le choix quand une dizaine de moogers l'encerclèrent. Elle ferma les yeux et créa un cercle de flammes juste sous les pieds des moogers qui explosèrent.

Jayden et Kevin arrivèrent finalement devant les barrières. Ils se regardèrent puis, après un signe de tête, ils les coupèrent avec un cri de guerre. Ils se transformèrent directement en samouraï.

"Poussez-vous, j'ai récupéré mes pouvoirs !" Dit Mia en s'écartant de la flaque d'eau de la rivière

Les six rangers se dirigèrent vers le Nighlock mutant mais leurs attaques n'aboutirent pas. Il réussit à les mettre KO. Seule Mya réussit à le blesser légèrement grâce à ses pouvoirs magiques mais elle finit à terre à côté des autres. Lorsqu'ils se relevèrent, le monstre mutant les attaqua une autre fois. Une série de sorte de disques sortirent de ses serres et fit explosé les rangers. Seul Jayden qui n'avait pas subi l'attaque était encore debout. Emily, elle, grâce au pendentif d'Hermione, avait était un peu plus protégé que les autres.

"On peut pas abandonner maintenant, tenez bon !" Leur dit-il

"Les amis, j'ai réussi !" Cria Antonio en arrivant en courant

"Antonio !" Dit Jayden

"L'or c'est bien" reprit l'espagnol, "mais là le noir c'est encore mieux ! La boîte noire est prête !" Finit-il en tendant la dite boîte et disque à Jayden

"On va voir de quoi elle est capable" dit ce dernier en les prenant. Il inséra le disque dans la boîte et cria en tendant le bras en l'air : _TRANSFORMATION SUPER SAMOURAÏ ASSEMBLAGE_ !

Une longue tunique blanche apparut sur la combinaison rouge de Jayden. Il se tint fièrement devant le Nighlock à côté d'Antonio. Derrière eux, les autres se relevaient avec difficulté.

"Tu es fini Nighlock !" Dit Antonio, "cette superbe veste blanche n'est pas que pour le style, j'ai assemblé tous les disques de puissance dans la boîte noire pour qu'on puisse se transformer en super samouraï ! T'as peur maintenant, pas vrai ? En tout cas tu devrais, il va t'écraser comme l'insecte que tu es !"

"Nighlock, prépare-toi à affronter le super samouraï !" Reprit Jayden

Le Nighlock grogna et les moogers s'attaquèrent à Jayden. Ce dernier para facilement toutes leurs attaques et les détruisit un par un.

"Quelle puissance ! Cette boîte noire est invincible !" Et il s'attaqua à une autre salve de moogers, "faites vos adieux les moogers."

Ils explosèrent tous en même temps dans des gerbes de flammes. Octoroo, caché derrière un immeuble, râla. Jayden s'attaqua ensuite directement à Arachnitor mutant. Un combat acharné commença alors entre les deux. Jayden activa alors un disque de puissance et son épée s'enflamma.

"Symbole du lion !" Cria-t-il, " _SUPER ATTAQUE FLAMBOYANTE_!" Finit-il en coupant le Nighlock qui explosa.

"Ce mode super samouraï est génial !" Dit Kevin en arrivant avec les autres

"Hou Ha Hou !" Dit Octoroo toujours caché, "cette fois-ci je vais appeler la cavalerie pour en finir avec le rouge. Quelques crocs venimeux et des moogers géants devraient pouvoir faire l'affaire !" Puis il repartit dans le monde d'en bas

"C'est le moment de voir si le méga-mode fonctionne" reprit Jayden "MÉGA-MODE _ACTIVE_! Waouh ! C'est la classe cette nouvelle combinaison de combat ! J'ai hâte de voir quels sont ces pouvoirs !"

Les autres activèrent à leur tour le méga-mode.

"Zord Origami..." Crièrent Mya, Mia, Mike, Emily et Kevin ensemble

"Dragon !"

"Tortue !"

"Ours !"

"Singe !"

"Dragon !"

 _"MÉGA-MODE ACTIVE_!" Finirent-ils tous ensemble, "transformation MegaZord ! MegaZord Samouraï, ensemble pour vaincre !" Jayden s'était rajouté.

Et les Zord s'assemblèrent. L'ours et le dragon de Kevin devinrent les jambes, Mia et Emily les bras, tandis que Mya et Jayden formaient respectivement le torse et la tête du MegaZord. Ils apparurent dans la salle des commandes. Mya regarda autour d'elle et remarqua qu'elle se trouvait directement à côté de Jayden. Elle grimaça dessous son masque et admira l'endroit.

"Cool !" Dit-elle

"Tu as vu !" Dit Jayden en se tournant vers elle tandis que les autres arrivaient.

Elle l'ignora et se reconcentra. Jayden se trouvait au centre. À sa gauche se trouvait Mya et à sa droite Mike. À côté de Mike se trouvait l'autre Mia. À côté de Mya, il y avait Kevin et à côté de lui, Emily.

"Elle est géniale ta nouvelle combinaison !" S'exclama Kevin. L'autre ranger bleue, c'est à dire Mya, leva les yeux au ciel.

"Trop canon !" Rajouta le ranger rose

"Ouais !" Dit Mike, "c'est vrai c'est la super classe !"

"Merci les amis !" S'exclama Jayden

"Et si on se reconcentrait sur ces monstres !" Intervint Mya, quelques peu agacée

"Tu as raison !" Opina Jayden

Antonio, quand à lui, appela le Zord crabe. Il activa le mode MegaZord Crabe et se mit en mode Crabe de l'Est. Il se positionna à côté de l'autre MegaZord et regarda les moogers et les SpitFangs. Ces derniers leur lancèrent des boules de feu qu'ils évitèrent.

"Hey Jayden" appela Antonio de son MegaZord Crabe, "c'est le moment d'essayer de monter d'un cran la boîte noire !"

"Bonne idée !" Opina Jayden en prenant la boîte noire. Il la posa sur son katana plia et inséra un disque dedans. "Transformation Super samouraï !"

Les deux MegaZord s'assemblèrent.

"Armure MegaZord Crabe, tous unis !"

"C'est fantastique ! La boîte noire a assemblé tous nos pouvoirs !" Dit Antonio en apparaissant dans le cockpit. Il se trouvait maintenant entre Jayden et Mike. "Exactement comme le Mentor nous l'avait dit ! Ça vaut de l'or pas vrai ?"

"T'es un as, Antonio !" Dit Mike en lui tapant l'épaule

"Concentrez-vous !" Dit Emily, "ils arrivent"

"C'est parti !" Dit à son tour Jayden

Ils détruisirent facilement les moogers géants et se retrouvèrent devant un Arachnitor, furieux. Il attrapa violemment les SpitFangs et leur lança ouvrit la bouche ce qui fit envoyer des boules de feu. Lorsqu'elles atteignirent leur cible, les rangers furent déstabilisés. Il y eut une deuxième salve qu'ils reçurent de plein fouet.

"Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse encaissé un deuxième coup comme celui là !" Dit Mike

"Je crois qu'on devrait utiliser une main, enfin, un tentacule ou plutôt un paquet de tentacules" finit Antonio en appelant l'OctoZord, "c'est parti, Zord Pieuvre !"

"Couplons les MegaZord avec le MegaZord Pieuvre !" Cria Jayden, "Kevin, Mike, prêt !" Jayden mit le disque du Zord Tigre dans la boîte noire

"MegaZord Origami Scarabée, Espadon !" Crièrent le vert et le bleu, "Transformation MegaZord." Et le vaisseau de combat samouraï se combina avec la pieuvre.

"Artillerie Super samouraï !" Cria Jayden

"Ça c'est un gros canon !" Dit Emily

"Ouais" acquiesça Kevin, "mais il fait quoi au juste ?"

"Faîtes-moi confiance !" Lui répondit l'espagnol, "vous n'allez pas en croire vos yeux"

"Ce canon demande beaucoup de pouvoir de symbole" avertit le ranger rouge, "on ne pourra tirer qu'une fois"

"Un seul tir ?" Répéta Mike

"Un seul tir, c'est tout ce qu'il nous faut !" Dit Mia.

"Attendez mon signal !" Commanda Jayden, "on ne pourra y arriver qu'en équipe !"

Et ils attendirent. Le Nighlock les assaillait de boules de feu grâce aux crocs venimeux mais ils ne bougèrent pas. Mya fronçait les sourcils et se mordillait la lèvre inférieur sous l'angoisse.

"Ciblé et armé !" S'écria soudain Jayden, ce qui fit légèrement sursauté Mya, "Tirez dans le tas ! Lâchez les MegaZord, Zord !"

Tous les Zord sortirent alors du canon et se dirigeait vers les trois monstres qui explosèrent sous l'impact. Une grosse explosion eut lieu qui se finit par une danse de flammes.

"Génial !" Cria Antonio

"Ouais !"

"On les a eu !" Dit Emily

"C'est grâce à la boîte noire !" Répondit Antonio

"Power Rangers Samouraï..." commença Jayden

"La victoire est à nous !" Le coupa Mya en le regardant avec un petit sourire même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir

Ils se démorpherisèrent tous et décidèrent de boucher toutes les flaques d'eau de la rivière. Grâce au pouvoir de symbole de la terre, Mya et Emily eurent rapidement fini cette lourde tâche.

"Pouvoir du symbole, Terre !" Dirent-elles en rebouchant la dernière et plus grosse flaque. Une avalanche de pierres la recouvrit.

"Beau travail, les filles !" Dit Mia

"Ouais !" Acquiesça Mike en tenant la main de la blonde

"Merci !" Dit cette dernière avec Mya

"Je crois que je n'ai plus du tout de pouvoir de symbole..." murmura Mya, mais tout le monde l'entendit

"Heureusement, c'était la dernière fuite !" Lui répondit Mike en faisant un câlin à Emily

"Pour l'instant !" Intervint Kevin sombrement

"Aller quoi !" Rigola Antonio, "sois pas si rabat-joie, on vient juste de gagner !"

"Ouais mais c'est inquiétant que les Nighlocks ait trouver un moyen de muter." Lui dit alors Emily

"La menace grandit !" Énonça Jayden, "mais nous aussi, grâce à notre ami Antonio"

"Ouais félicitations ! On va finir par vaincre Maître Xandred !" Chanta Mike en tendant son poing à Antonio qui tapa dedans avec le sien

"On doit juste continuer à devenir meilleur et plus fort" continua Jayden en regardant la boîte noire qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche, "il le faut. Super Samouraï !"

"Rangers tous unis, Samouraï pour la vie !" Crièrent les sept rangers.

Ils décidèrent de rentrer et de fêter la victoire. Tout le monde rigolait aux blagues de Mike sauf Mya qui se trouvait un peu en retrait. Jayden le remarqua et voulut aller la voir mais Kevin l'en empêcha en secouant la tête. Jayden soupira et se retourna. Il avait compris qu'il fallait qu'il la laisse seule.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, Mike et Antonio préparèrent un film. Ce soir, Ji avait été décidé qu'ils feraient une soirée cinéma à la Maison. Mya refusa poliment et se retira dans sa chambre. Elle se mit en nuisette et s'approcha de sa fenêtre. Elle regarda le ciel. Elle s'inquiétait pour le monde sorcier mais elle savait que si il n'y avait pas de nouvelles, cela voulait dire qu'il n'y avait pas de mauvaises nouvelles. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et n'entendit pas toquer à sa porte. Elle sursauta donc quand Emily lui toucha l'épaule.

"Oh Emily, c'est toi ! Tu m'as fait peur."

"J'ai vu ça... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Mya ? Depuis tout à l'heure, tu as l'air préoccupé"

"Rien ne t'inquiète pas. Je m'inquiète juste un peu pour le monde sorcier et pour Drago et Sev'..."

"Tu tiens beaucoup à eux hein ?"

"Oui... Drago est mon cousin et Severus mon parrain... Je... oh mon dieu ! Regarde Em' !"

Mya montra alors un hibou s'approchait de la fenêtre. Elle regarda Emily en se mordant la lèvre et ouvrit la fenêtre. Elle s'assit sur son lit et Emily prit place à côté d'elle. Ses mains tremblèrent lorsqu'elle tenta d'ouvrir l'enveloppe. Emily lui prit alors doucement des mains et déchira le papier. Elle tendit le parchemin à Mya qui le prit et le déplia. Les larmes commencèrent à couler dès les premières lignes. Elle posa la lettre sur son lit après l'avoir fini et se mit la tête dans les mains.

Emily, inquiète, s'autorisa à prendre la lettre et à la lire. Ce qu'elle lut la choqua.

 _Mya,_

 _J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu ne t'attires pas de problèmes. La situation ici est déjà assez compliquée pour que toi aussi tu meures._

 _Il faut absolument que tu restes cachée car les mangemorts font tout pour te retrouver. Voldemort est assez en colère contre eux._

 _Ici, l'ambiance n'est pas bonne. J'ai une très mauvaises nouvelle à t'annoncer. Je te connais, dès que tu vas l'apprendre, tu vas débarquer ici mais c'est ce que veut Voldemort. Que tu sortes de ta cachette ! Il a déjà envoyé des mangemorts dans le monde d'en bas pour qu'ils puissent te capturer et les aider. Une pierre, deux coups._

 _Bon je me lance, ils ont enlevé Ginny et Drago.._

 _Je dois te laisser, l'Ordre a besoin de moi..._

 _Severus T. Rogue_

 _P.S : Ne réponds pas à cette lettre_

"Oh Mya" dit Emily en la prenant dans ses bras

"Je savais qu'il s'était passé quelque chose" lui dit alors la brune, "parfois la nuit, je fais des rêves qui se réalisent.. Et parfois, j'ai vraiment peur... Cette fois-ci, j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment... Je suis une sorcière inutile !"

"Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu n'y peux rien, Mya ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Hey, tu ne comptes pas repartir là-bas hein ?" Demanda-t-elle en voyant Mya mettre un manteau et des tongs

"Non, je dois juste sortir un peu..."

Emily sortit de la chambre de Mya et rejoignit les autres qui n'avaient même pas remarqué son absence, trop absorber par le film. Mya, quant à elle, s'assit sur le banc du jardin et regarda les poissons dans l'étang. Demain était son anniversaire, elle allait avoir dix-huit ans. Le sort s'effacerait alors complètement et elle pourrait mieux maîtriser ses pouvoirs. Elle soupira alors. Elle se promit de tout faire pour contrôler ses pouvoirs à la perfection et de détruire tous ces maudits mangemorts. Elle frissonna à cause du froid, mais resta tout de même dehors. Elle sentit soudain une chaleur agréable se répandre sur ses épaules. Elle les toucha et remarqua que quelqu'un avait posé une veste. Elle sourit doucement en la reconnaissant. Elle se retourna et sourit à Jayden qui s'assit à côté d'elle.

"Je t'ai vu sortir" lui dit-il à sa question muette

"Oh..."

"Mya, je..."

"Je t'arrête tout de suite", dit Mya en levant la main, "ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser."

"Mais j'ai dépassé les limites en faisant ça..."

"Jayden, c'est moi qui ai commencé ce jeu... alors que je savais que c'était Brown qui t'embrassait. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je pense qu'on est tout les deux responsables de cette dispute."

"Je suis d'accord..."

"On fait la paix ?" Demanda finalement Mya en penchant la tête sur le côté

"Oui, bien sûr." Et Jayden serra Mya dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position, jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille frissonne violemment. Jayden se leva et lui prit la main pour les faire rentrer. Elle le suivit docilement. Au moment de retourner vers les autres, Mya arrêta Jayden qui lui lança un regard interrogateur.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" Demanda le ranger rouge

"Qu'est-ce qu'on est exactement tous les deux ?"

"Je ne comprends pas..."

"Je veux dire, notre relation..."

"Oh... écoute... "commença Jayden en se frottant la nuque, gêné "moi aussi j'ai réfléchi et... je pense qu'il serait mieux pour ta sécurité qu'on reste amis."

"Je comprends" dit Mya en hochant la tête. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui embrassa la joue. "Dis bonne nuit aux autres de ma part, je vais me coucher.."

"D'accord... Et Mya ?"

"Oui ?"

"Quand tu seras prête, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas d'accord ?"

"Ne t'inquiète pas.."

Et ils se séparèrent... Mya partit se couchait et Jayden rejoignit les autres membres rangers.

 _Le lendemain_

Un horrible mal de crâne assaillit Mya dès qu'elle se réveilla. Elle regarda son réveil et grimaça... 6h 23. Elle soupira et se leva. Elle s'habilla rapidement du kimono d'entraînement et partit chercher une potion dans la cuisine pour calmer sa douleur. Elle se prépara rapidement un petit déjeuner qu'elle engloutit et partit dans le jardin. Elle fit apparaître un petit chevalet et un pinceau japonais avec de l'encre noir grâce à la magie et ouvrit son livre de symbole kanji. Elle le fit léviter à une certaine hauteur afin qu'elle puisse étudier tranquille. Elle avait toujours était la meilleure de partout, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi ça changerait maintenant. Elle commença par tracer les symboles qui se trouvaient dans la catégorie de l'air. Elle réussit du premier coup comme à son habitude et passa à une autre catégorie : la forêt. Puis, après avoir mémoriser les symboles, elle opta pour la terre. Elle passa ensuite à la lumière (qui n'était pas dans le livre mais qu'elle connaissait grâce à Antonio) et passa à l'eau. Ce fut dur pour elle car elle avait déjà utiliser beaucoup d'énergie avec les autres. Après plusieurs essais, n'y arrivant toujours pas, elle soupira. Elle plissa les yeux et enflamma très facilement le chevalet. Ses pouvoirs étaient devenus contrôlable normalement. Elle fit disparaître l'objet carbonisé, prit son livre et rentra dans la maison. Les autres étaient tranquillement en train de manger sur la table basse. Kevin, lui, venait à peine de rentrer de son footing. Elle les salua tous, embrassa Jayden sur le haut de la tête et partit dans le dojo.

Elle posa son livre par terre et se dirigea vers le sac de frappe. Elle se positionna devant et commença à frapper. Elle enchaîna des techniques variées pendant près de deux heures, puis décidant de s'arrêter quelques peu, elle s'éloigna vers la cuisine, toujours en étudiant les symboles. Elle prit une pomme verte dans le panier posé sur le comptoir de la cuisine puis repartit dehors. Elle observa tranquillement Mia et Emily faire un petit combat entre elle. Elle se positionna entre Jayden et le Mentor et lança un regard aux garçons qui faisait un enchaînement identique chacun de leur côté. Jayden s'avança alors vers les deux filles et leurs donna des conseils. Il posa ensuite sa main dans le dos de Mia pour la faire doucement avancer et prendre sa place devant la blonde. La jeune anglaise serra les dents, jalouse. Ils n'étaient qu'amis après tout, Jayden pouvait bien sortir avec qui il voulait. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne s'aperçut pas que tout le monde la regardait. Ce ne fut que quand Jayden posa ses mains sur ses épaules qu'elle revint à la réalité.

"Mya ?" Demanda Jayden

"Hum ? Oui quoi ?" Répondit cette dernière en rougissant furieusement

"Mentor voudrait voir les progrès que tu fais. Tu nous montres ?"

"Oui, bien sûr !" S'exclama joyeusement l'ancienne préfète, "contre qui dois-je combattre ?"

"Que dirais-tu de... Mike ?" Demanda Ji en lui souriant doucement

"Très bien.."

Elle se mit devant Mike qui lui souriait. Elle se mit en position d'attaque après avoir pris l'épée en bois que Jayden lui tendait. Ils restèrent tous les deux quelques secondes à ce regarder dans le blanc des yeux, avant que Mike ne se décide à attaquer les brune. Celle-ci bloqua son attaque et contre-attaqua. Elle fit la roue à une main afin d'éviter le coup suivant et se baissa rapidement pour éviter la lame de bois qui fouetta l'air au dessus de ses cheveux. Elle balança sa jambe vers les pieds du garçon afin qu'il perde l'équilibre mais ce dernier sauta en l'air. Mya se releva rapidement et trancha l'air en diagonale de bas en haut sur le torse de Mike qui recula sous l'impact. Elle le frappa ensuite au genou droit pour qu'il tombe et mit son épée sur sa gorge. Il essaya de riposter mais la jeune fille le poussa au sol et s'assit sur son dos. Les autres rigolèrent devant ce geste enfantin et Mya se releva. Elle aida Mike et se tourna vers Mentor qui approuver avec un signe de tête. Parfait ! Son Mentor et son équipe était content d'elle, et elle en était fière. Rattraper le niveau des autres avait été difficiles pour elle, avec toutes les responsabilités qu'elle avait.

Elle ouvrit les placards de la cuisine afin de préparer le dîner mais remarqua qu'ils étaient vides. Elle essaya le frigo mais aucun résultat non plus. Elle partit vite se changer et avertit les autres qu'elle allait faire les courses.

Lorsqu'elle fut partit, les autres arrêtèrent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire et se regroupèrent dans le salon. Grâce à un symbole de puissance, Mike fit apparaître des banderoles où il y était écrit « Happy birthday Mya ! ». Mia, quant à elle, s'occupait de mettre les cadeaux sur la table basse. Emily et Kevin s'occupait de mettre un gros gâteau et des bonbons sur une plus grande table. Jayden, lui, s'occupa de mettre en place dans un coin de la pièce, une chaîne hi-fi car il savait à quel point Mya aimait danser. Enfin Ji plaça l'ordinateur sur une chaise. Un petit karaoké était aussi prévu. Antonio arriva enfin avec du poisson à cuisiner. Il se mit directement à la tâche.

Du côté de l'épicerie, tout allait bien. Mya prenait son temps à prendre tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Cependant, lorsqu'elle allait payer, elle vit deux types suspects entrer dans la boutique. Son sentiment lui disait que si elle ne partait pas maintenant, elle risquait de ne pas revenir en un seul morceau. Elle paya rapidement et sortit en tenant les sacs. Lorsqu'elle vit les deux hommes la suivre, elle paniqua et se mit à courir. Elle courut le plus vite qu'elle put mais finit par ce cogner à un garçon. Elle regarda en arrière. Il y avait trop de monde, les deux hommes ne pouvaient plus rien faire. Elle s'excusa auprès du jeune homme qui lui rendit ses courses, puis repartit tranquillement. Elle reprit finalement rapidement sa course quand la population se fit moins abondante.

Elle arriva enfin devant les portes de la maison Shiba. Elle traversa rapidement le jardin et la cour et partit directement dans la cuisine. Elle rangea toutes les courses d'un claquement de doigts et sentit l'air. Antonio devait avoir fait cuire du poisson. Elle soupira et s'appuya contre le bar pour se calmer. La menace de Voldemort s'était aggravée, en effet. Elle releva la tête et sortit de la cuisine. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le salon, elle sursauta à cause des autres.

"Bon anniversaire !" Crièrent-ils tous

"Ahaha ! Merci mais comment avez vous su ?" Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant d'eux

"Merci mon dieu, tu as deux meilleurs amis ici présent qui se sont rappelés ta date de naissance !" Expliqua Emily en montrant du doigt Antonio et Jayden

"Mais vous avez préparé tout ça quand ?"

"Quand tu étais à l'épicerie" lui répondit Kevin

"On avait tout prévu hier, en fait." Dit Mike en lui souriant grandement

"On savait que quelqu'un devait aller faire les cours et on espérait secrètement que ce soit toi qui y aille !" Dit Jayden en souriant

"Et si je n'y serais pas allée ?" Répliqua Mya, provocante

"On t'aurait fait partir avec l'un de nous" déclara Mia

Mya rigola et s'approcha du gâteau. Elle se regarda les autres en grimaçant discrètement pour demander s'il avait été fait par Mia, mais Kevin la rassura. Elle coupa alors le cadeau pour tout le monde et commença à manger. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle ouvrit les cadeaux. Ginny, qui avait donné son cadeau aux filles avant qu'elles partent, lui avait offert un beau pull. Drago lui avait offert un épais bouquin sur la magie élémentaire, la magie gobeline et la vieille magie. Ce cadeau plut énormément à Mya qui se promit de le lire dès que possible.

"Qui peut aimer un cadeau pareil ?" Demanda Mike, mais il se reçut un regard d'avertissement de Ji

"Mya est une très grande lectrice, de plus je suis sûr qu'elle nous fera part de ce qu'elle appris, comme la petite Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qu'elle est" dit une voix lente et doucereuse

"Severus !" Dit Mya en s'élançant vers lui. Mais à mi-chemin, elle s'arrêta.

Son regard changea, son dos se redressa et sa tête se leva. Elle tendit sa main droite devant elle et fit apparaître une boule de feu qui ne bougea pas de sa paume.

"Qu'elle est la dernière chose que Severus Rogue a vu dans mon esprit lors de nos cours d'Occlumancie ?" Dit-elle d'une voix froide

"Mya qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?" Demanda Kevin en tentant de s'approchait d'elle

"Non Kevin, attends !" Ordonna Jayden en fronçant les sourcils

"J'ai vu Mya Adriana Black se faire torturer et abuser par Lucius Malefoy" répondit Severus d'une voix blanche, puis levant sa baguette. "Quel est le souvenir que Monsieur Potter a vu dans ma tête ?"

"Rogue en train de se faire humilier par James Potter et mon père, Sirius Black."

Les deux sorciers se sourirent et baissèrent leur arme, baguette pour Severus et main pour Mya. Cette dernière s'approcha de son Mentor et le serra dans ses bras. Ce dernier, réticent de montrer ses émotions face à des gens, grogna mais la serra quand même dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elle se sépara de lui, elle partit ouvrir ses autres cadeaux. Kevin lui avait aussi offert un livre, mais sur la vie d'un samouraï. Elle remarqua que c'était son livre en fait. Elle le regarda, ébahie.

"Mais c'est ton livre !" S'écria-t-elle "je peux pas accepter, Kev' !"

"Je l'ai lu bien assez de fois", lui répondit Kevin en souriant, "puis je le connais par cœur."

Elle le remercia encore une fois et se tourna vers un paquet vert. Elle y découvrit une petite console de jeu vidéo, offerte par Mike. Elle rigola joyeusement et lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Mia et Emily lui tendirent un présent qu'elles avaient payé toute les deux. C'était un beau cadre photo où se trouvait toute l'équipe au complet. Avec Mentor dessus, aussi. Elle les remercia chaudement et se tourna vers le dit Mentor qui lui tendit une petite boîte qu'elle ouvrit avec soin. Dedans se trouvait un ancien Morpher samouraï aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Elle le prit délicatement et le mit à la lumière. L'or qui se dégageait était magnifique et le rouge très profond. Elle le retourna et vit une petite inscription. « _À ma fille chérie que j'aime très fort, bon anniversaire. Lolita Black._ » Et elle disparut. Mya pleura de joie et se jeta dans les bras du Mentor en le remerciant du fond du cœur. Ce dernier fut d'abord surpris, mais avec un sourire, il referma ses bras autour d'elle. Elle se tourna ensuite vers ses deux meilleurs amis qui lui tendirent une petite boîte, eux aussi. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit un beau collier en or massif avec une pierre de rubis sur la chaîne. Elle les regarda avec des grands yeux.

"Ça a dut vous coûter les yeux de la tête !" Leur dit-elle toujours les yeux exorbités

"Une petite fortune, en effet" commença Antonio en souriant

"Mais pas assez pour ne pas te l'acheter" termina Jayden

Mya les regarda des étoiles dans les yeux et demanda à Jayden de lui accrocher. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Severus qui grimaçait.

"Pourquoi, partout où que j'aille, je dois me retrouver avec ces couleurs ?" Dit-il grincheux

"C'est quoi le problème ?" Demanda Mike

"Il me semble, Monsieur Mattews, que cette histoire ne vous regarde en aucune façon."

"Severus !" S'indigna Mya puis se tournant vers Mike qui grimaçait lui aussi, "c'est juste que Rogue est un Serpentard, l'ennemi de ma maison donc des Gryffondor. Et les couleurs sont les exacts opposés : rouge et or pour les lions et vert et argent pour les serpents. D'ailleurs, tous les deux vous devriez bien vous entendre puisque vous êtes vert..."

Jayden et Antonio explosèrent de rire devant la tête de Mike. Puis, grognant encore plus, Rogue s'approcha de Mya et lui attacha un bracelet au poignet. Il était en argent et des petites émeraudes étaient incrustées. Elle lui sourit puis, continuant dans sa lancée, elle rajouta :

"Tu sais Sev', je n'ai pas oublié que j'avais du sang de Serpentard dans les veines. Mais je préfère toujours le rouge et or !"

Le directeur de Serpentard secoua la tête, l'embrassa sur le front et partit. Jayden alluma alors la chaîne Hi-fi et tout le monde se mit à danser. Sauf Mentor qui s'assit sur une chaise. Mike dansait avec Emily, Kevin avec Mia et Jayden avec Mya. Antonio, lui, avait allumé l'ordinateur pour préparer le karaoké. Ils dansèrent tous pendant une bonne demi-heure, puis fatigués, ils s'arrêtèrent.

"Bien, nous pouvons enfin commencer ce que je préfère" dit Antonio

"Quoi ?" S'exclama Mya dans l'incompréhension

"Chanter, bien sûr !" Lui répondit-il

"Mais je croyais que tu adorais me faire des câlins !" Dit Mya en penchant la tête

"Ça fait parti de ce que je préfère en effet. Bien, je vais chanter en premier, ensuite ce sera Mia"

"Laquelle" , dirent-elles en même temps

"Le ranger rose puis Emily. Je sais que les autres mecs ne veulent pas alors je propose pas." Continua Antonio aux gars qui se regardaient dans la crainte de devoir chanter

Il mit _Replay_ de Iyaz et commença à chanter. Il était doué, personne n'en doutait et lorsqu'il finit, Mya qui était sur les genoux de Jayden se mit debout et applaudit en sautillant. Mike qui se prit au jeu sauta sur ses jambes et prit le micro des mains de son ami. Il mit _Dynamite_ de Taio Cruz et commença à chanter. Sa voix était entraînante et Mya se mit à danser devant tous le monde avec Antonio. Jayden souriait devant ses deux meilleurs amis qui rigolaient. Ce fut au tour de Mia de chanter. Elle choisit une chanson d'Ellie Goulding : _Love me like you do_. Pendant toute la chanson, elle ne cessa de jeter des regards à Kevin qui la regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Emily et Mya se sourirent sachant toutes les deux les sentiments qu'éprouvaient les deux rangers l'un pour l'autre. À la fin de la chanson, Kevin fut celui qui applaudit le plus fort. Mia se tourna alors vers Emily et lui tendit le micro. Elle rougit sous le regard intensif de Mike mais choisit de chanter une musique assez entraînante aussi : _Shake it off_ de Taylor Swift. Pendant qu'elle chantait, elle dansait avec Mya et Antonio. Tout le monde était sous le charme de la voix d'Emily. C'est vrai que comme tous les autres, elle chantait magnifiquement bien. Une fois la chanson fini, Mike la prit dans ses bras. Mya se leva des genoux de Jayden qui souffla et l'obligea à aller chanter. Il ne voulut pas au départ prétextant qu'il ne savait pas chanter. Tout le monde l'encouragea et il prit le micro en avalant sa salive difficilement. Il choisit sa musique sous le regard moqueur de Mike et commença à chanter _Sugar_ de Maroon 5. il ne se débrouillait pas trop mal. Mya sourit quand il la regarda. On voyait qu'il avait du mal à rester là et à tenir le micro. Il était devenu aussi rouge que le t-shirt qu'il portait. Soudain, sur un coup de folie sans doute, Jayden attrapa la main de sa meilleure amie et commença à la faire tourner et danser d'une main sous le regard attendri et étonné des autres. L'anglaise se prit au jeu et se laissa guider par Jayden qui devenait de plus en plus rouge. À la fin de la chanson, il la tenait proche de lui.

En partant se rasseoir, il réalisa ce qu'il avait fait. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait agi, ce n'était pas possible. Lui qui restait en retrait et qu'il ne parlait pas souvent. Il regarda alors Mya qui riait avec Mike. C'était à cause d'elle. Il en était tombé amoureux, et malgré qu'il lui avait dit qu'ils resteraient amis, il en voulait plus. Il voulait la tenir dans ses bras, l'embrasser quand il voulait, pouvoir l'éloigner des autres garçons qui lui tournaient autour comme Drago et faire ce que les autres couples normaux font.

 _Mais vous êtes tous sauf normaux, Jayden..._

Il secoua a tête lorsqu'il entendit les premiers notes de la chanson qu'elle allait chanter. Dieu, sa voix était magnifique. Tous les habitants de la maison stoppèrent leurs discussion pour regarder Mya qui chanter _Bleeding Love_ de Leona Lewis. On aurait dit un ange qui chantait. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait arrêté de respirer lorsqu'il ressentit une douleur à la poitrine. Lorsque sa chanson fut finie, elle baissa la tête. Personne n'applaudit. Ils étaient tous encore choqués, même Mentor. Mya eut un rire nerveux et arrêta l'ordinateur. Elle commença à ranger la salle en désordre tandis qu'ils reprenaient un par un conscience de la réalité. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de tout ranger, elle se retourna vers eux. Antonio courut vers elle et la fit tourner dans l'air, son rire mélodieux emplissant la pièce. Les autres rangers commencèrent à applaudir vivement sous les rires de Mya.


	11. Chapter 11

Le lendemain, les rangers reprirent leur entraînement. Emily était dehors avec Mya, Mike et Kevin. Emily traçait des symboles de puissances tandis que les trois autres s'amusaient à couper des fruits. Mike avait posé une pastèque sur un pied d'escale et s'était reculé. Il commença alors un enchaînement de mouvements puis coupa la pastèque d'une coupe en diagonale. Kevin le regarda puis lui montra la noix de coco qu'il avait dans la main. Il la lança en l'air et traça des cercles avec son épée dans le vide, puis coupa le fruit qui déversa son liquide sur le sol. Mya ricana et les deux garçons se tournèrent vers elle. Elle sortit alors la pomme verte qu'elle voulait manger après l'entraînement et soupira. Elle la lança comme avait Kevin auparavant et sans plus de cérémonie, elle la coupa en deux le dos tourné. Emily finit juste de tracer son symbole quand une énorme pierre arriva sur les trois amis. Ils essayèrent de l'arrêter avec leurs épées samouraï mais durent l'esquiver pour ne pas se faire de mal. Mike partit d'un côté, Kevin de l'autre et Mya se trouvant juste en face de la pierre sauta par dessus.

"Désolé" dit Emily en grimaçant

"Pas de problème" intervint Mike en regardant son épée "bon sang ! Ça serait cool si on pouvait trancher la pierre comme l'épée de Deker !"

"Heureusement qu'on a jamais eu à affronter de monstres qui exigeaient ce genre de pouvoirs !" Grimaça Kevin

"Ouais, c'est sûr !" Acquiesça Mike "pourtant ça serait cool !"

Mya le regarda alors bizarrement. Elle secoua la tête et partit à l'intérieur. Elle se rendit dans sa chambre et ouvrit son livre sur les symboles de puissances. Elle fit le point : elle savait maîtriser les symboles de puissance de la lumière, de l'eau, de la terre, de l'air et de la forêt. Le feu ne serait pas vraiment un problème étant donné que l'élément dans lequel elle se sentait le mieux était celui-ci. Elle se mit à son chevalet et regarda l'autre nouveau symbole. Elle devait savoir le faire, elle le sentait que si elle ne savait pas l'utiliser, ce serait horrible. Elle se concentra et alla poser le pinceau sur la toile quand le capteur sonna.

Jayden et Mia, de leur côté, étaient allés faire les courses. Jayden essayait d'obtenir des bonbons lorsque Mia sortit de l'épicerie.

"Ah euh attends, je peux te le porter ?" Demanda-t-il vivement en abandonnant son truc à bonbon

"Merci !" Dit Mia en souriant

"Des huîtres, de la sauce au chocolats et des choux de Brucelles..." marmonna Jayden dégoûté "tu as tout ce qu'il te faut pour ta recette Mia ?"

"Oui oui.."

"Ça à l'air … intéressant !"

"Le secret c'est de savoir incorporer les ingrédients dans le bon ordre !" Lui dit-elle en partant devant

"Et bah tu expliquera ça au médecin" pensa Jayden à voix haute

"Quoi ?" Demanda Mia en s'arrêtant

"Oh, euh... j'ai rien dit !"

 _ **Retour à la maison Shiba**_

"Un Nighlock, prêt du stade ! Allez-y je vais prévenir les autres !" Dit Mentor aux quatre samouraï

 ** _Près du stade_**

"Nighlock ! Arrête immédiatement !" Ordonna Jayden

"Hein ?" Dit le Nighlock, "comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton ? Comment oses-tu m'adresser la parole d'ailleurs ?"

"De toute façon, je n'ai rien à te dire !" Rétorqua le Ranger rouge

"Et si je m'amusais un peu avec ces deux minables avant de les supprimer ?" Le Nighlock se parlait tout seul

"C'est plutôt nous qui allons te faire la peau !" Cria Mia vexée

"Aaaah si vous croyiez que vous m'faites peur !" S'exclama Armadeevil "voyons un peu quel est le moyen de les tailler en pièce !"

"Il commence à m'énerver !" Cracha la jeune ranger

"C'est clair..." opina le ranger rouge

"Ah vous allez vraiment vous en prendre à moi ?" Demanda le monstre en les voyant sauter vers lui "très bien je vais vous montrer que vous ne faîtes pas le poids." Et il se mit en boue. Jayden et Mia le frappèrent mais la coquille le protégeait. "C'est comme si vous me frappiez avec des plumes !" Et il les repoussa violemment.

Ils s'attaquèrent à lui encore une fois mais rien ne se passa. La cuirasse du Nighlock était trop dure pour eux. Ils se firent battre à plate couture.

"Ahah qu'est-ce que je vous avez dit, bande d'abrutis ! C'est pas la peine de vous fatiguer je suis invulnérable !" Dit le Nighlock en se mettant en boule

"Alors ?" Demanda Mike en arrivant avec les autres

"Jayden !" Cria Emily "Mia !"

"Comment ça va ?" Dit Kevin en relevant le ranger rose

"Mieux depuis que vous êtes là !" Lui répondit cette dernière

"Désolé du retard !" S'excusa Mya. Elle avait choisi la terre comme Emily.

"C'est lui le Nighlock ?" Demanda Mike

"Cette grosse boule !" s'étonna Emily

"Vous avez tord de le sous-estimer !" avertit Jayden "pas moyen de transpercer sa carapace"

"Je veux bien essayer, _HYDRO ARC_!" Attaqua l'ancien nageur

"Vous êtes encore plus nul que les deux autres !" Répliqua la boule

"Ça ne lui a rien fait !" S'étonna Kevin

"T'inquiète, j'ai ce qu'il lui faut !" Dit Mike " _LANCE DE LA FORET_!"

"Vous n'avez toujours pas compris que j'étais invisible ?" Reprit la boule-Nighlock

"C'est dingue !" Râla Mike

"A nous !" Dirent les deux rangers jaune en se mettant dos à dos " _TRANCHEUSE TERRESTRE_!"

"Ça commence à devenir rasoir !" Dit le Nighlock en se dépliant "fichez le camps avant qu'on ne vous évacue sur une civière !"

"Il reste insensible à toutes nos attaque !" S'étonna Emily

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont venus faire ici ?" Demanda Mike en voyant deux garçons arriver puis repartir devant le Nighlock

"J'en ai aucune idée..." lui répondit Emily

"Allez les aider à trouver un lieu sûr pendant qu'on tient ce Nighlock à distance !" Ordonna Jayden à Mike et Emily "dépêchez-vous..."

"Tant que je veillerais sur eux, rien ne pourra leur arriver !" S'écria Mike en partant

"Je te suis !" Dit Emily en courant après Mike

"Revenez vite, on a besoin de se serrer les coudes pour battre ce monstre !"

"Je vais les renverser comme un jeu de quilles !" S'extasia le Nighlock en roulant vers eux et en les attaquant toujours sous formes de boule "ahahaha vous voyez bien que ma carapace insinérante porte bien son nom !"

"Hey !" Dit Mike en se retournant

"Oh non !" Reprit Emily

"Vous avez de la chance que je commence à me dessécher mais vous ne perdez rien pour attendre !"

"Reviens ici !" Cria Mike

"Il va nous donner du film à retordre" grommela Kevin, "on n'a même pas réussir à lui faire une égratignure !"

Retour à la maison Shiba, les rangers étaient dépités.

"Sa carapace est blindée ou quoi ?" Ronchonna Mike, "comment on va s'y prendre ?"

"On va bien trouver, il doit bien avoir un talon d'Achille !" Rassura Jayden

"Je te rappelle que pas une seule de nos attaques ne lui a fait quoi que soit !" Reprit Mike

"Pas une seule" réfléchit Mya avec Kevin qui la regardait étrangement

"Comme à dit Jayden, ce monstre doit forcément avoir une faille dans son armure" dit Mentor tranquillement

"Je sais !" S'écria Mya

"Quoi ? Tu as une idée ?" Demanda Jayden

"Oui c'est une question de coordination !" Lui répondit-elle avec son air de Petite-Je-Sais-Tout, "il faut le bon Power Ranger ! Avec la bonne attaque !"

"Et surtout dans le bon ordre !" Termina Kevin, voyant où elle voulait en venir

"C'est ensemble qu'on le battra !" Acquiesça Mya avec un sourire

"En parlant d'équipe" commença Emily, "où est passé Antonio ?"

« Vous me connaissez je suis sûrement en train de pêcher, alors laissez-moi un message ! »

"Antonio rappelle-nous, s'il te plaît !" Dit Mentor sèchement en fermant son Morpher "je me demande dans quoi il s'est fourré cette fois !"

"C'est dingue !" S'exclama Kevin, "il est comme un aimant à problème !"

"Écoutez" dit Mya en allant dans sa chambre, "il aime peut-être plaisanter mais il prends sa mission très au sérieux"

"Mya a raison" renchérit Emily, "il n'est pas du genre à ne pas rappeler. Il lui est peut-être arrivé quelque chose !"

À peine dit cela, le Capteur Gap sonna.

"On s'occupera de lui plus tard" dit Jayden, "pour l'instant on a un Nighlock à battre et un plan à mettre en action !" Finit-il en regardant Mya qui venait de ressortir de sa chambre. Et ils partirent tous en courant.

Ils se transformèrent pendant le chemin et coururent vers la ville.

"Regardez, il est là !" Cria le ranger rouge

"Encore vous, bande de rigolos !" Dit le Nighlock

"Oui mais cette fois, on va t'éliminer !" Lui répondit Mike, pour de bon

"Ah vous venez de montrer que vous n'avez rien dans la cervelle en croyant que vous pouvez gagner !" Et il se mit à rouler vers les rangers

"Mettons le plan de Mya en pratique, phase numéro un"

"Servons-nous de nos pouvoirs de symboles !" Cria Mike

"Et retournons sa propre vitesse contre lui !" Finit Emily

" _SYMBOLE DE PUISSANCE_ !"

" _BARRICADE_ !"

"C'est ça ! Cachez-vous ! Même pas mal !" Dit Armadeevil en se cognant contre le mur

Les rangers passèrent à la phase deux, c'est à dire le mélange du feu et de l'air, pendant que Mya se reculait doucement. Elle sortit son Morpher et traça un symbole.

"Symbole de changement ! Samouraï blanc, neige !"

Il eut alors une espèce de fumée blanche et les couleurs bleues de sa combinaison devinrent blanches comme la neige. Elle s'avança alors vers Kevin et le stoppa quand il allait commencer le raz-de-marée.

"Mya, mais ton costume ? Et le plan ?" Dit Kevin complètement perdu

"Laisse-moi faire et après tu provoque l'eau."

"Très bien"

Mya s'avança dans sa combinaison sous le regard surpris des autres. Elle sortit rapidement son Morpher et traça un symbole de puissance.

"Un petit refroidissement, Nighlock !" Dit-elle en finissant le symbole " _TEMPÊTE DE GRÊLE_!"

La carapace se gela instantanément et elle fit signe à Kevin de faire son attaque. L'eau toucha la carapace et la grêle disparut.

"Vous croyez peut-être que j'allais rouiller ! Mais ma carapace est inoxydable ! Merci pour la douche !"

"Tu es sûr que ça ne t'a rien fait ?" Demanda Mya en posant son épée sur son épaule comme Jayden

"Quoi ? Oh non ! Ma carapace se fissure !"

"Ton armure est peut-être conçue pour te protéger d'une attaque individuelle et isolée..." commença Jayden

"Mais pas d'une série de coups portés selon un ordre bien précis !" Termina Kevin

"On a commencé par l'assouplir !" Expliqua Jayden, "ensuite on a augmenter sa température sous l'action du feu attisé par le vent..."

"Enfin, la glace et l'eau ont refroidi trop vite ta carapace ce qui l'a rendue plus fragile !" Termina Mya en se mettant entre Jayden et Kevin

"On devrait pouvoir la réduire en miettes sans difficultés !" Acquiesça le ranger rouge

"Vous pouvez toujours courir !" Nargua le Nighlock

"Game over Nighlock !"

Les six rangers s'attaquèrent à la boule vivante. Mais elle bloquait encore les coups. Puis elle fit une attaque différente. Ses yeux lancèrent des rayons explosifs qui blessèrent les rangers.

"Même encore en donnant vos attaques, vous ne pouvez rien contre moi ! Vous êtes encore plus stupide qu'un banc de sardines !"

"Je pense pouvoir briser sa carapace sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive !" Dit Mya, "mais je vais avoir besoin de ton aide Emily !"

"Tu peux compter sur moi Mya !" Répondit le ranger jaune

"Attention, on n'aura pas le droit à une deuxième chance ! Avertit le ranger blanc

"Alors prenez ça, elle devrait vous donner les pouvoirs dont vous avez besoin !" Dit Jayden en donnant à Mya la boîte noire

"La boîte noire ? S'exclama Mya, "sérieux ?"

"Jusqu'ici ton plan à fonctionner à merveille donc c'est à toi de finir le travail !"

"Compte sur moi, Jay' ! Mia, Jayden, Mike et Kevin ! Tâchez de distraire le Nighlock ! Em', tu restes avec moi !"

Les rangers s'occupèrent du Nighlocks tandis que les deux filles regardaient. Des lasers furent tirés vers elles, mais Jayden les protégea.

"Em' à toi de jouer !" Cria Mya

" _SYMBOLE DE PUISSANCE, TUNNEL_ ! Dit Em', à ton tour !"

"Ok !" Et Mya sauta dedans

"Cachez-vous dans ce trou comme l'autre trouillarde !" Railla le Nighlock

" _MODE SUPER SAMOURAÏ ACTIVE_ !" Cira Mya dans le trou

"Malgré tous vos efforts, vous n'arriverez pas à me battre !"

"Pourtant, j'y compte bien !" Cria le ranger blanc en sautant par dessus le Nighlock après être sorti du tunnel, "mes super pouvoirs sont tellement puissants que tu n'as aucune chance de t'en sortir !"

"Bien essayé le ranger Blanc ! Tu connais le jeu de la boule volante ?"

"Hein ? Il lâche pas l'affaire celui là !" Râla Mya en faisant une roulade dessous la boule sautante, "coup de pied super samouraï !" Finit-elle en donnant un coup de pied dans le Nighlock, "avec une cuirasse pareille, il faut l'artillerie lourde ! Disque Pingouin ! _ATTAQUE ÉPÉE SUPER SAMOURAÏ_ ! Ah !"

Après l'attaque, Mya se retourna vers les autres tandis que le Nighlock explosait.

"Bravo Mya !" Dit le ranger rose

"Tu as fait du bon boulot !" Compléta Jayden avec une voix douce

"Franchement tu m'as épatée !" S'écria Emily

"C'était impressionnant Mya !" Lui dit Kevin en lui frottant l'épaule

"Tu as assuré en mode super samouraï !" Dit à son tour Mike

"Merci les amis, mais c'est maintenant que les choses sérieuses vont commencer !" Leur expliqua Mya

"Quand j'aurai régler ce petit problème, mon triomphe sera total !" Cria le Nighlock dans sa seconde forme

"Méfies-toi !" Lui répondit Mya en s'avançant, "il pourrait être plus gros qu'il n'y paraît ! _MÉGA-MODE ACTIVE_! Zord Origami Pingouin !"

"Power ranger samouraï, Ciel !" Cria Mia, "Zord Origami Tortue !"

"Power ranger samouraï, Terre !" Cria à son tour Emily, "Zord Origami Singe !"

"Power ranger samouraï, Forêt !" Continua Mike, "Zord Origami Ours !"

"Power ranger samouraï, Eau !" Fit à son tour Kevin, "Zord Origami Dragon !"

"Power ranger samouraï, Feu !" Termina Jayden, Zord Origami Lion !"

 _"MÉGA-MODE ACTIVE_!" Crièrent-ils tous ensemble

Ils formèrent ensuite le MegaZord. Le lion devint la tête, le pingouin devint le buste, la tortue et le singe les bras et enfin le dragon et l'ours les jambes.

"MegaZord samouraï ! Ensemble pour vaincre !"

"Ils vont en prendre plein la tête" parla Mya, "ça a du bon d'être un super samouraï ! Super MegaLame !" Elle accrocha la boîte noire dessus.

"MegaLame !" Dirent les autres

"Ahahaha !" Rigola le Nighlock

"Par la puissance du Katana, samouraï à l'attaque !"

"Pas de chance bande de losers !" Nargua le monstre, "après avoir cicatrisée, ma carapace est flambant neuve ! Je vous répète que je suis invincible !" Finit-il en sautant sur le MegaZord

"Aaaaaaah !" Crièrent les rangers

"Vous êtes tellement bête que vous ne savez peut-être pas ce que ça veut dire invincible ! Quoi que vous fassiez c'est moi qui vais gagner !"

"Ça suffit !" Cria Mya en colère, "vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire samouraï ! Il a peut-être la peau dur mais on finira par l'avoir !"

"C'est clair !" Zord scarabée !" Cria Mike, le MegaZord se modifia

"MegaZord samouraï, ensemble pour vaincre !"

"Artillerie Samouraï !" Cria Mya, "on va commencer par le chauffer à blanc !"

"Ok ! Pour mettre le feu, je suis le meilleur !" Se vanta Mike. Il activa sa lame et la tête scarabée posée sur la tête du MegaZord envoya un tourbillon de flammes vers le Nighlock.

"Ah non ! Ça sent le roussit !" Dit ce dernier

"Zord espadon !" Cria Kevin, "artillerie samouraï !" La tête de scarabée fut remplacée par celle de l'espadon.

"MegaZord espadon, paré pour le combat !"

"Et maintenant un bonne dose, histoire de jeter un froid !" Dit Kevin en activant sa lame. La tête de l'espadon envoya un énorme jet d'eau.

"Ah non !" Dit Armadeevil, "j'ai eu ma dose !"

"Zord Tigre !" Dit Mya, "artillerie samouraï !" L'artillerie de l'espadon fut remplacée par celle du tigre.

"MegaZord, vrille du tigre, paré pour le combat !"

"Ça va mal tourner !" Se plaignit le Nighlock

"Attaque vrille du tigre !" Cria Mya en activa sa lame. Et le MegaZord attaqua.

"Je vous répète que je suis invulnérable alors arrêtez ! Stop stop stop !" Cria Armadeevil en se cachant la tête dans ses mains.

"Ça ne suffit toujours pas pour perforer sa carapace !" Intervint Mia

"On manque de puissance" fit remarquer Kevin, "dommage qu'Antonio ne soit pas là !"

"Mais ça ne devrait pas nous empêcher de se servir de son MegaZord !" Dit Mya en ouvrant la boite noire, "grâce à la Boîte Noire. CrustaZord à toi de jouer ! Transformation MegaZord, ensemble pour vaincre !" Le MegaZord s'assembla avec le CrustaZord. "On est les Power Rangers Samouraï ! On va lui montrer qu'il n'est pas si invisible qu'il le prétend !"

"Nighlock, on a un message pour toi !" Dit Jayden en retirant son épée du socle et en la dépliant pour l'activer, "il est grand temps que tu disparaisse !"

"Les seules choses qui vont disparaître c'est vous !" Cria Armadeevil, "oh maman j'ai peur !"

"On va te faire passer l'envie de te moquer de nous !" Cria Kevin

"Par la puissance du katana, double attaque !" Commanda Mya

"Hein ? Pourquoi ça n'a pas marcher ?" Demanda le ranger bleu

Ahahaha je suis indestructible ! C'est moi le vainqueur et vous les losers !"

"On a plus qu'à sortir le grand jeu, mais avant ! Une bonne glace, ça te dit Nighlock ?" Demanda Mya en souriant, "séparation !" Son Zord se sépara rapidement du MegaZord, " _RAYON DE GLACE_!" Le Nighlock se figea, glacé. Son Zord pingouin revint se placer. "Artillerie super samouraï !"

" _CANON LASER SAMOURAÏ_ !" Crièrent-ils tous, "canon laser, feu !"

"Nooon ! Ma carapace commence à se fissurer de partout ! Raaaah !" Et il explosa.

"Power rangers samouraï" commença Mya la tête haute, "la victoire est à nous !"

Emily et Mike allèrent chercher Antonio pendant que les autres rentraient. Lorsqu'ils furent tous rentrés, les trois autres compris, Kevin demanda des explications.

"Kevin, tu oublies que je suis capable de maîtriser n'importa quel symbole de pouvoir !" Lui dit-elle, "celui de la neige en fait parti !"

"Mais où l'as-tu appris ?" Demanda Mia

"Dans un livre que Mentor m'a donné. J'ai juste eu le temps de mémoriser deux ou trois symboles de ce pouvoir avant que ce monstre ne revienne.."

"Tu veux dire que tu ne savais pas si ça allait marcher ou pas ?" S'exclama Mike

"Non, je ne savais pas... C'est pas comme si j'avais réellement eu le temps de m'entraîner dessus !"

"Mya !" Cria Emily, "si ça n'avait pas marché, comment on aurait fait ? Ça aurait pu tous nous tuer !"

"N'oublies pas que j'ai des pouvoirs magiques aussi !" Dit Mya vexée, je les aurai utilisés...

"De toute façon" dit Jayden, "l'important c'est de l'avoir détruit.."

"Jayden a raison" intervint Ji.

"Je vais faire du thé" dit Mya en partant vers la cuisine

Elle commença à préparer le thé et mit les tasses et la théière sur un plateau. Elle s'approcha ensuite de la fenêtre et murmura :

"Drago, Ginny, j'espère que vous allez bien..."

Elle soupira et finit par rapporter le plateau dans le salon où les rangers jouaient au jeu de piste des Zord. Elle posa le plateau sur un petit mobilier qu'elle fit apparaître et prit une tasse. Elle laissait le choix aux autres d'en prendre un maintenant ou plus tard. Elle avait jeté un sort de réchauffement de toute façon. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et laissa son esprit vagabonder. De temps en temps, elle buvait son thé à petite gorgées. Elle pensa à Harry et Ron. Que penseraient-ils de tout ça ? Lui en voudraient-ils de rester cachée ? Elle soupira une fois de plus. Puis elle eut une vision. Elle laissa tomber sa tasse ce qui attira l'attention des rangers et de Ji sur elle.

"Mya !" Cria Kevin en la voyant s'écrouler au sol.

Jayden la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne se fasse très mal. Il était inquiet. Il s'inquiéta encore plus en la voyant pâlir.

 _Où est la petite Black ?_

 _Je ne sais pas !_

Mya laissa les larmes couler. Pauvre Ginny...

 _Drago, toi tu sais où elle est !_

 _Je ne le vous le direz jamais !_

 _Très bien, alors vous allez mourir dans d'atroces souffrances !_

Mya rouvrit les yeux. Tout le monde l'entourait. Les sanglots arrivèrent tout seul et Mya ne put les arrêter. Elle se colla contre Jayden qui la tint doucement. Il regarda les autres et y vit la même chose chez tous. De l'inquiétude. Il décida de l'amener dans sa chambre. Il la porta doucement comme une mariée et se dirigea vers le couloir. Il ouvrit la porte et la déposa dans son lit. Il allait repartir quand une petite main lui attrapa fermement le poignet.

"Tu peux.. rester avec moi cette nuit ?" Demanda-t-elle d'une voix fragile

"Bien sûr..."

Elle se poussa pour lui laisser une place et il se glissa sous les couvertures avec elle. Ils ne s'étaient tous les deux pas changés mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de penser à ça. Elle posa la tête sur son torse et ferma les yeux. Jayden quant à lui, lui caressait les cheveux. Peu à peu, le sommeil les prirent.

Pendant ce temps, dans le salon, les autres avaient nettoyé le désordre. Ils étaient inquiets, Emily plus que les autres. Elle savait que les deux amis de sa meilleure amie avaient été kidnappés et elle pensait que la vision de Mya avait un rapport avec ça. Lorsqu'il furent tous assis dans le silence, elle décida de rendre la parole.

"C'est horrible..."

"Tu as raison, Emily. Acquiesça Mia sombrement, "c'est horrible de la voir comme ça"

"Je me demande bien ce qu'il lui a pris" dit Mike en regardant Kevin

"Je ne sais pas mais rappelez-vous, c'est arrivé quand on était chez les Weasley" commenta Kevin

"Ce sont des visions", intervint Ji

"Mya en faisait souvent que j'étais ici" se rappela Antonio en se tenant le menton signe qu'il réfléchissait

"En effet, et la plupart du temps ce n'était pas pour des bonnes nouvelles..." confirma Ji

Ce soir là, personne ne dormit bien. Mya faisais des cauchemars et Jayden devait la réveiller pour ne pas qu'elle réveille les autres avec ses cris. Le lendemain, tout le monde ressentait la fatigue.

"Bonjour ! Dit Emily en entrant dans la cuisine où se trouvait Mya et Jayden

"Salut", dirent les deux autres d'une même voix

"Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule qui soit fatiguée", dit Emily

"On les tous !" Dit Mike en rentrant dans la cuisine à son tour. Kevin le suivait en baillant.

"On va commencer l'entraînement plus tard, je sens". Rajouta ce dernier en se servant un bol de céréales

"Non aujourd'hui, vous avez un jour de repos !" Dit Ji en entrant dans la pièce, "après ce qu'il s'est passé hier, personne ne doit avoir la tête à l'entraînement."

Mya soupira et finit rapidement sa tasse de thé avant de repartir dans sa chambre. Elle y resta toute la journée pendant que les autres étaient allés dehors. Elle décida soudain de faire quelque chose d'utile. Elle prépara un plan pendant toute la journée. Le soir, après avoir rapidement mangé, elle retourna dans sa chambre et peaufina les derniers détails. Elle s'habilla d'une longue robe noire bustier, évasive à partir de la taille, qui traînée au sol. Elle se fit un haut chignon serré et se mit deux baguettes chinoises dedans. Une des deux était bien évidemment sa baguette. Elle se maquilla les yeux de noir et attrapa sa cape noire de mangemort. Elle se mit des talons noirs et se regard dans le miroir. Parfait ! Elle ressemblait à une mangemort. Elle se mit aussi du parfum pour sentir bon. Elle regarda sa marque et sourit ironiquement. Elle se servait de son côté sombre pour aider les gentils. Elle allait sortir quand quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Elle s'approcha doucement et demanda qui c'était.

"C'est Jay', tu peux me laisser entrer, il faut qu'on parle..."

Elle grimaça. Elle lui demanda d'attendre deux secondes et elle jeta un sort de dissimulation sur ses vêtements. Elle repartit lui ouvrir et lui sourit doucement. Lorsqu'il la vit, il remarqua tout de suite qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. D'abord, il y avait son maquillage sombre, ensuite le fait qu'elle avait tardé à lui ouvrir et enfin son grand sourire innocent.

"Emily nous a dit pour Drago et Ginny" commença-t-il, "pourquoi ne ma l'as-tu pas dit ?"

"Parce que ce n'est pas comme si tu les portais dans ton cœur..." répondit-elle rapidement

"Où comptes-tu aller ?"

"Me coucher, je suis crevée." Fit-elle en simulant un bâillement

"Toute maquillée et parfumée ?" Il plissa les yeux il n'aimait qu'on lui mente.

Elle soupira bruyamment et se regarda dans le miroir. Jayden se rapprocha d'elle et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille. Il sentit un truc de bizarre. Son pyjama était épais et ne collait pas à la peau, alors pourquoi sentait-il sa taille. Il comprit et il sentit la colère montait en lui. Il la retourna violemment. Lorsqu'elle vit ses yeux, elle sut de suite qu'il savait. Elle baissa la tête et annula le sortilège qui cachait ses vêtements.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette tenue ? On pouvait sentir la colère de Jayden dans sa voix

"Tu as pas une petite idée ?" Demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras

"Il est hors de question que tu ailles là-bas !" Cria Jayden

"Parce que tu crois que c'est toi qui va m'en empêcher ?" Dit-elle hautainement

"Oh oui, je vais t'en empêcher !"

"Je suis majeure ! Je fais ce que je veux ! Que tu le veuilles ou non, j'irai chercher Drago et Ginny !"

"Tu l'aimes ?" Demanda froidement Jayden

"Quoi ?

"Drago ? Tu l'aimes !" Répéta-t-il

"Bien sûr que je l'aime !"

"Et bien tant pis ! Parce que tu ne sortiras pas de cette maison !" Jayden avait prononcé ces mots avec acidité et était parti en claquant la porte.

Mya serra les poings et essaya d'ouvrir la porte. Elle était fermée. Elle essaya un _Alohomora_ mais rien ne se produisit. Elle constata qu'il avait utilisé un symbole de puissance. Mais si elle ne connaissait pas lequel il avait utilisé, elle ne pourrait pas sortir. Elle posa ses mains sur la porte et se concentra. Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir cette porte, elle voulait la faire disparaître. Cette dernière disparut et elle sortit tranquillement. Elle passa devant le salon et ne vit personne. Elle sortit dehors et sourit. Elle allait passer le portail quand une main puissante lui attrapa le bras. Elle se retourna prête à lancer un sort mais vit Kevin. Ce dernier la tira vers la porte d'entrer. Elle souffla et retira violemment sa main. Kevin se retourna et ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Les autres membres de a maison étaient eux aussi dans le jardin.

"Excuse-moi Kevin" dit Mya sans remarquer les autres qui ne bougeaient plus.

Elle murmura un sort et il se pétrifia. Elle courut vers la sortie, sa cape volant derrière elle, et transplana vers le Manoir Malefoy. Lorsqu'elle fut devant le portail, elle mit sa cape et le traversa. Elle marcha tranquillement et salua d'un signe de tête les mangemorts qui pensaient qu'elle était une de leurs collègue. Elle se dirigea vers le cachot et se tourna vers les deux mangemorts qui gardaient l'entrée.

"Désolé, mais le maître nous a ordonné de ne pas bougé d'ici jusqu'à ce qu'il nous donne un ordre !" Dit le premier

"Justement, je dois lui amener les deux prisonniers" dit-elle d'une voix froide et assurée

"Désolé, ma petite dame mais..." commença le second

"Désobéirais-tu à un ordre direct du Maître ?" Dit Mya en s'approchant dangereusement de lui

"Non, il n'a rien dit", rétorqua le premier, "tu peux aller les chercher"

Mya passa devant eux sans les remercier et descendit. Lorsque Drago la vit, il cracha :

"On ne sait rien du tout et même si on savait où elle se cachait on ne le vous dirait pas !"

"La ferme !" Dit-elle d'une voix dure pour garder sa couverture, "le Maître veut vous voir tous les deux. Je dois vous y amener !"

"On ne bougera pas de là !" Dit à son tour Ginny

"Vous n'avez pas le choix !" Rétorqua la fausse mangemort en faisant apparaître des chaînes magiques autour d'eux.

Elle les leva de force et les conduisit de leur cellule, puis hors du cachot. Elle les emmena dans le Hall et croisa trois mangemorts (qui ne les virent pas, trop absorbés par leur discussion) se dirigeaient vers la salle du trône pour une réunion. Elle soupira doucement et sortit dehors avec eux. Elle dut quand même les traîner de force pour ne pas perdre de temps. Se retournant soudain vers eux, elle tira sa baguette de son chignon et leur lança un sort de silence. Elle retira sa capuche et leur dit :

"Je n'ai pas fait tous ses efforts pour qu'on se retrouve tout les trois dans une cellule ! Donc maintenant vous me suivez qu'on puisse sortir d'ici."

Ils arrivèrent enfin au Portail et Mya leur enleva les chaînes. Elle allait leur dire quelque chose mais des voix la coupèrent.

"Ils sont là !" Criaient les mangemorts

"Partez et transplanez au Terrier !" Ordonna Mya

"Et toi ?" Dit Ginny en larmes

"Maintenant !" Cria-t-elle en regardant Drago qui compris

Mya commença à se battre tout en reculant vers le portail. Elle le toucha mais ne put sortir car Malefoy l'avait fermé grâce à la magie. Elle combattit vaillamment les mangemorts, puis n'ayant plus assez de forces, elle créa un dôme autour d'elle pour pouvoir détruire le portail. Elle mit ses mains dessus et commença à incanter.

"Par les pouvoirs de Morgane, mon ancêtre, mère de la magie noire, je t'ordonne de t'ouvrir à moi afin que je puisse vivre !"

Le portail s'ouvrit violemment et elle sortit rapidement. Elle transplana mais une main s'était accrochée à elle. Celle de Lucius Malefoy. Elle atterrit dans un champs désert et se releva rapidement en prenant sa baguette. Elle se tint debout devant le blond qui se releva doucement.

"Nous y voilà, Miss Black !" Lui dit-il, après tant d'années on se retrouve !"

"Ce n'est pas un plaisir pour moi, Monsieur Malefoy !"

"Toujours aussi insolente, _ENDOLORIS_!"

 _"PROTEGO_ ! _EXPELLIARMUS_!"

 _"SECTUM SEMPRA_ !"

 _"LOCOMOTOR MORTIS_! _STUPEFIX_! _SECTUM SEMPRA_ !"

Lucius avait bloqué tous les sorts de la jeune fille qui se retrouvait maintenant sans force. Elle tomba à genoux et laissa rouler sa baguette. Lucius la fit voler plus d'un coup de pied et se tourna vers la brune. Cette dernière avait les mains plaquées au sol et semblait psalmodier.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ?" Se moqua Malefoy

Mais son sourire s'effaça soudain quand la terre commença à trembler. Des racines vinrent tranquillement se glisser vers lui et lui attraper les chevilles. Il tomba par terre et d'autres racines se saisirent de ses poignets. Mya se releva doucement, ses cheveux formaient un halo autour de sa tête. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Lucius se trouva terrifié. Il l'était devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais pas autant. Il vit les yeux de la jeune fille s'assombrirent et il déglutit. Les racines commencèrent à le soulever pour qu'il soit en face de Mya. Celle-ci leva le poing et lui cassa le nez. Elle le frappa ensuite dans le ventre et fit en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus se servir de son atout le plus précieux. Il prit ensuite sa baguette et la cassa devant lui. Il gémit. Même lui ne ferait jamais ça. Elle fit soudain apparaître une grosse boule de feu devant elle et la fit doucement avancer vers lui. Avant qu'il ne soit touché, il put apercevoir qu'elle envoyait un patronus. Il la vit sourire sadiquement puis McGonagall et Rogue apparurent. Elle disparut alors le laissant aux mains de ses deux amis.

Lorsqu'elle revint à la Maison Shiba, Mya titubait. Son opération sauvetage avait tourné en torture et duel et même si elle s'attendait à ça, elle avait été surprise. Elle franchit le portail et marcha difficilement vers la porte. Elle allait ouvrir la porte quand ses jambes la lâchèrent. Elle tomba dans un grand boom et éclata en sanglots. Son moment avec Malefoy l'avait touché plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle sentit la porte s'ouvrir et deux bras la soulever. Elle plongea alors son regard dans celui vert de Mike et pleura de plus belle. Il l'amena doucement vers le salon où tous les autres étaient présents et la fit s'asseoir. Mya regarda un par un les rangers et son regard s'attarda sur Kevin qui lui lançait un regard indéchiffrable. Elle soupira et présenta ses excuses. Elle leur expliqua alors que depuis qu'elle avait onze ans, elle avait l'habitude de combattre et donc que sa situation, d'être cachée et de ne rien pouvoir faire, l'avait convaincue. Elle s'excusa aussi particulièrement envers Kevin qui lui pardonna comprenant son geste. Il vint même l'aider à enlever sa cape et à soigner les blessures qu'elle s'était faite. Elle commença à leur raconter ce qu'il s'était passé et elle en vint rapidement au passage avec Lucius. Elle eut énormément de mal à tout dire. Elle leur parla aussi du plaisir qu'elle avait ressenti à le sentir si faible devant elle.

"Ta mère me disait souvent que les Black avaient toujours envie de se venger quand on leur causait du tord" Lui expliqua Ji avant de repartir

Elle hocha la tête dans la compréhension et regarda Jayden qui ne disait rien. En voyant son regard, elle dut se retenir de pleurer. Ses yeux exprimaient la colère, de la déception et quelque chose qu'elle ne put identifier. Il se leva enfin et sans lui adresser la parole, il partit dans sa chambre. Les filles lui firent un sourire encourageant et elles partirent se couchaient. Mike et Kevin firent de même et Mya se retrouva seule dans le salon. Elle se leva doucement et partit à son tour dans sa chambre. Elle se démaquilla et se déshabilla, mit un petit short et un débardeur puis alla dans la salle de bain après s'être décoiffée. Elle se regarda dans le miroir puis se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Elle soupira puis partit se coucher.


	12. Chapter 12

"Quelle merveilleuse journée pour un pique-nique !" S'extasia Emily avec un sourire

"Tu as raison Em' !" Dit Mya en tenant son chapeau sur la tête

"Merci de nous avoir invité Antonio !" Remercia Mike

"Ça me fait plaisir," répondit ce dernier, "et c'est à vous que ça fera plaisir de manger mes sandwichs aux harengs, sauce hollandaise !"

Mya, Mike et Emily avaient été invités au stand de leur ami, au marché aux puces.

"Aaah ! Je suis prêt à déguster !" Dit Mike, "tu ne veux pas que je t'aide ?"

"Whoua ! Regardez ce type, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?" dit Antonio en regardant bizarrement un homme qui prenait une pose tout aussi bizarre

"Euh..." commença Mike en regardant un autre homme faire une position bizarre, "peut-être qu'ils font du yoga !"

"Les garçons, je crois que tout ça, c'est pas normal !" Dit Emily en se levant

"Grâce à ce sort, j'ai transféré leurs esprits dans des objets insignifiants, maintenant c'est au tour des Power rangers !"

 _"TRANCHEUR TERRESTRE_!" Cria le rangeur jaune en attaquant le Nighlock

"Vas aider ces gens, avec Mike, on s'occupe de lui !" Dit Mya, en ranger rose

"D'accord... Exactement comme les autres, ils sont en transe ou quelque chose comme ça !"

"Qu'est-ce que tu leur a fait ?" Demanda Mike, "réveille-les !"

"Non, c'est hors de question !" Dit le Nighlock

"On t'a dit de les réveiller !" Dit Mya en attaquant

Les trois amis combattirent durement le Nighlock. Cependant, avant que les renforts arrivent, Mya se fit toucher elle-aussi. Son esprit fut mis dans son chapeau.

"C'était trop simple !"

"Mya !" Cria Mike

"Non !"

"Surprise !" Dit Jayden en s'attaquant à son tour au Nighlock

La batailla recommença. Sauf qu'il se fit lui-aussi transféré son esprit. Il eut le droit d'être un nain de jardin que le Nighlock essaya de détruire. Mike réussit à le sauver de justesse.

"Ce n'est pas en histoire que je suis le meilleur !" Dit Mike

"Et bien dans ce cas, je vais te donner un petite leçon, en 1492, j'ai anéanti les Power Rangers Rose et Bleu. _Rayon de Transfert_ !"

Kevin et Mia furent éjecté loin de lui. Il en profita pour transférer leurs esprits.

"Oh je me dessèche déjà !" Dit le monstre, "ce n'est pas encore fini avec vous rangers !"

"Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça la prochaine fois !" Cria Emily, "Mia ! Kevin ! Oh vous voilà !"

"Tous ces gens sont pétrifiés !" Dit Mike, "et ce Nighlock pensait qu'en détruisant le nain de jardin, il allait détruire Jayden ! Il a du transféré l'esprit de Jayden dans le nain ! Oh non, Jayden !"

À la maison Shiba, tous les objets furent posés sur une étagère ou sur la table. Jayden fut posé sur l'étagère, Mya à côté de lui, Antonio sur la table dans une assiette étant un poisson, et Kevin sur une autre étagère. Mia fut posé directement au sol, puisqu'elle était un ventilateur maintenant. Les corps se trouvaient au milieu de la pièce debout pour les rangers bleu, rose et rouge et allongé sur les poufs pour Mya et Antonio. Kevin, quant à lui, était une ballerine tournante musicale.

"Est-ce que tu crois qu'ils sont conscients là-dedans ?" Demanda Emily en tapant doucement sur le nain de jardin.

"On est conscient !" Crièrent Kevin, Mia, Jayden et Antonio, "on t'entend !"

"Oh mais ça va pas !" Cria à son tour Mya en chapeau, "ils ne vous entendent pas, ça sert à rien de hurler"

"Alors ce Nighlock capture et transfère l'esprit des personnes dans des objets ?" Dit Ji incrédule

"Oui", acquiesça la blonde, "et ensuite le corps des victimes prend la pose de l'objet en question."

"Oooh..." marmonna Kevin

"Pourquoi tu n'entends rien !" Cria Jayden

"Hey !" Dit Antonio, "au moins on peut communiquer entre nous."

"Dans un sens et dans l'autre, dans un sens et dans l'autre... Être un ventilateur, c'est si... ennuyeux !" Râla Mia

"Ennuyeux ?" Bougonna Kevin, "si ce truc n'arrête pas de tourner bientôt, je crois que je vais être malade."

"Au moins, vous vous servez à quelque chose !" Rétorqua Mya, "moi je suis un chapeau ! Un chapeau !"

"Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Mike ?" Demanda Emily

"Hum, laisse-moi réfléchir," dit celui-ci, "donc le monstre a essayé de détruire le nain. Le Nighlock a essayé de détruire le nain, après que Jayden ait été transféré dedans. Je pense que si l'objet est détruit, la personne l'est aussi !"

"Il faut pas être intelligent pour comprendre ça !" Railla Mya

"Toutes ces personnes... Il faut qu'on les sauve !" Dit Emily

"Mais comment savoir dans quoi ils ont été transféré ?" Demanda Mike

"On doit à tout prix essayait ! Ou il n'y a aucun espoir de sauver qui que ce soit !"

"Peut-être que si vous battez ce Nighlock, ils seront tous libérer du sort", expliqua Ji

"Ouais !" S'exclama Mike

"On va devoir s'entraîner dur en attendant le retour de ce Nighlock !" Dit Emily

"Oui, ça c'est un bon plan !"

Et ils partirent tous es deux s'entraînaient. Mike commença à s'entraîner durement bien avant Emily qui vint le voir.

Pendant ce temps dans le salon, les autres parlaient entre eux. Mike avait mis un tutu rose à Kevin et tout le monde riait, sauf Mya qui essayait de trouver une solution.

"Rah quand j'aurai retrouvé mon corps, Mike va voir ce que je vais lui faire !" Grogna Kevin

"Oh n'exagère pas ! Tu es trop chou en tutu !" Lui dit Mia

"Trop chou !" Cria Kevin

"Hum, c'est quoi cette odeur ?" Demanda Mentor. Les autres aussi la sentaient.

"C'est pas ma faute", se défendit Antonio, "je suis un poisson hors de l'eau !"

"Je vais le mettre au réfrigérateur avant qu'il ne pourrisse !" Dit Mentor en le prenant et en l'amenant dans la cuisine.

"Hey, hey, on peut en discuter, s'il vous plaît !" Demanda Antonio

Le Capteur Gap sonna et le Mentor posa l'assiette sur la table de la cuisine. Il partit rejoindre les deux autres laissant les objets avec les consciences des rangers tout seul.

"Pauvre Antonio !" Rigola Mia

"Oui tu as raison !" Jayden était mort de rire.

Mya soupira et ferma les yeux. Elle sous forme de chapeau et son corps commencèrent à léviter.

"Mya, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Demanda Kevin

"Je me sors de ce putain de chapeau de paaaaaaah !" Finit-elle en retombant sur le sol dans son corps.

"On est libre !" Dit Kevin

"Aaaaah !" Cria Antonio en se relevant rapidement du fauteuil

"Calme-toi, tu vas bien !" Lui dit Jayden en souriant

Antonio partit précipitamment vers la cuisine en courant et les autres le suivirent. Il arriva et s'évanouit devant la vision du chat mangeant le poisson.

"Antonio !" Appela Kevin

Puis sous le regard des trois autres, il partit s'enlever le tutu. Mia et Jayden rigolèrent tandis que Mya s'occupait d'Antonio. Elle le refit revenir tout doucement grâce à la magie et l'aida à se relever. Elle l'emmena directement dans le salon et il commencèrent tous à parler. Plus tard, lorsque les deux autres furent revenus, Antonio prépara un barbecue comme d'habitude.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies changé de corps avec Switchbeast !" Dit Kevin à Mike, "j'aurai jamais pensé ça."

"C'est pas comme si j'en mourrais d'envie", expliqua Mike, "c'était vraiment l'horreur ! Mais c'est le seul moyen que je voyais"

"Et vous l'avez battu tout seul, juste vous deux ensemble ?" Demanda Mia

"C'est surtout grâce à Mike !" Répondit Emily en regardant le ranger vert

"Pas du tout ! On était en équipe..."

"Et si vous n'aviez pas été là, je serais toujours un nain de jardin !" S'exclama Jayden

"Ouais... Merci les amis", remercia Kevin

Mike montra quelque chose aux autres sur son Morpher qui les fit rire.

"Alors ?" Demanda Mike, "tu n'es même pas furieux à cause de ça ?" Finit-il en montrant la photo de Kevin en ballerine.

Kevin se mit à courir derrière Mike pour qu'il efface les photos pendant que les autres riaient toujours autant. Mya, elle, regardait Jayden rire. Elle se sentait coupable de ce qu'elle avait fait quelques jours avant mais elle l'avait fait pour la bonne cause et ne le regrettait pas. Elle finit rapidement de manger puis alla s'asseoir sur le banc, un peu plus loin des autres. Elle se mit en tailleur et regarda le ciel.

"Mya !" Appela Mike

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda-t-elle

"Tu peux nous faire un tour de magie ?" Demanda Emily en s'approchant

"Bien sûr !" Dit Mya en se levant.

Les autres s'approchèrent d'elle. Tout d'abord, elle recula d'un pas et fit apparaître un drap. Elle invita les autres à s'asseoir et elle se mit devant eux.

"Que voulez-vous que je fasse ?" Demanda-t-elle

"Tu peux voler grâce à la magie ?" Demanda Mike, "quoi ?" Reprit-il devant la grimace de Mya

"Pour voler dans le monde magique, on utilise des balais" expliqua-t-elle. "On a même un sport qui se joue sur un balai : le Quidditch !"

"Et tu sais jouer au... à ça ?" Demanda Mia

"Non, je ne monte pas sur les balais !" Expliqua la londonienne, "j'ai le vertige..."

"Oh.."

"Peux-tu transformer quelque chose en animal ?" Demanda Kevin

"Attends, on vient juste de se faire transformer et toi tu penses à ça ?" Dit Antonio

"Justement !" Lui répondit le métisse

"Oui je peux transformer quelque chose en animal", intervint Mya, "je vais même vous montrer quelque chose d'excellent."

Elle recula encore de quelques pas et se mit sous sa forme animagus. Les autres furent surpris et légèrement effrayés, c'est pour cela qu'ils ne firent aucun mouvement quand Mya avança. Elle passa devant Mike et Antonio qui se firent tous petits, s'amusa avec un fil du vêtement de Kevin qui dépassait de son pull et s'arrêta devant les filles. Elle sourit. Les deux autres filles éclatèrent de rire en voyant l'animal sourire. Elles commencèrent ensuite à la caresser. Puis le félin se dirigea vers le leader du groupe et posa son museau sur sa joue pour réclamer une caresse. Jayden ne put s'empêcher de caresser la jeune lionne qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Il sourit doucement tandis que le félin s'allongeait et se calait contre Jayden sous les rires des autres. Le ranger rouge avait la main posait sur le flanc du félin tandis que la tête de l'animal était posée sur les cuisses de Jayden. L'animal s'endormit sous les regards attendris des autres. Mais Mya redevint humaine avant de plonger dans un sommeil profond, la tête toujours posée sur les cuisses de Jayden qui caressait distraitement ses cheveux.

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir mangé, Mya partit dans sa chambre tandis que les autres parlaient et se racontaient des blagues dans le salon. Elle se changea rapidement et s'assit devant son bureau. Elle sortit une plume et un morceau de parchemin vierge et commença à lire son livre que son cousin lui avait offert pour son anniversaire tout en prenant des notes.

Elle arriva bientôt à la magie élémentaire et l'élément du feu. Elle pensa alors à Jayden et se prit la tête dans les mains. Elle décida de se lever et d'aller s'expliquer avec lui. Elle ouvrit délicatement la porte de sa chambre et s'aperçut que la maison était vide et sombre. « _Ils sont tous allés au lit_ » pensa Mya en se dirigeant doucement vers la chambre de Jayden, qu'il partageait avec Antonio. Elle toqua doucement et attendit que quelqu'un ouvre. Ce fut Antonio qui fut surpris de la voir là.

"Mya ?" Chuchota-t-il surpris

"Tonio, tu sais où est Jay' ?" Demanda-t-elle tout aussi doucement

"Dans la cour avant, il s'entraîne comme d'habitude."

"D'accord, merci."

"Il est très en colère contre toi, tu sais..."

"Je sais, Tonio, je sais.."

Elle sourit tristement et lui fit un bisou sur la joue avant de sortir. Elle trouva Jayden, comme Antonio l'avait dit, en train de s'entraîner dans la cour avant de la maison. Le vent frais la fit frissonner. Elle ne portait qu'un débardeur et un bas de jogging en même temps. Elle s'avança doucement de Jayden et posa sa main sur son épaule. Il sursauta et l'attaqua avec son épée. Mya ne bougea pas et l'épée s'arrêta à deux centimètres de son visage. Un rire nerveux s'échappa de sa bouche tandis que le visage de Jayden se fermait. Il lui montra d'un signe de tête le socle d'épée d'entraînement et se mit en position. Mya en prit une et se positionna à son tour devant son ami.

Il abattit son épée vers elle mais elle bloqua la lame avec la sienne et contre-attaqua. Il évita lame de Hermione et se recula. Tous les deux étaient essoufflés mais aucun des deux ne voulait laisser la victoire à l'autre. Soudain, sans qu'elle ne comprenne comment, Hermione se retrouva par terre sur le dos, son épée loin d'elle et celle du garçon sur sa gorge. Jayden se releva et grogna en secouant la tête.

"C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ?" Lui demanda-t-il froidement,"d'habitude tu tiens plus longtemps que ça !"

"À la base j'étais pas venue m'entraîner, je te signale !" Lui rétorqua-t-elle, blessée

"Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici alors ?"

"J'étais venue te parler... Il faut qu'on parle, tu sais !"

"Je n'ai rien à te dire !" S'énerva Jayden en se retournant vers elle, "je t'ai déjà tout dit !"

"Non, justement ! Tu ne m'as rien dit ! Tu ne me parles plus depuis cette nuit-là !"

"Parce que tu crois que tu le mérites ?" Cria le ranger rouge

"Personne ne mérite d'être ignoré !" Lui répondit-elle en pleurant," tout le monde fait des erreurs !"

"Mais ce n'était pas une erreur ! Tu avais prévu d'aller faire ça, ce soir-là ! Tu veux qu'on parle ? Très bien, on va parler ! Je suis déçu et très en colère contre toi ! Tu as délibérément attaquer un de tes amis et coéquipiers, tu as désobéi à ton chef d'équipe et en plus de ça, tu t'es mise en danger et tu voudrais que je te pardonne ?!"

"Jayden, je..."

"Non ! Tais-toi ! Si ça ne tenais qu'à moi, tu ne ferais même plus parti de cette équipe !"

Mya baissa la tête et pleura de plus belle. Jayden secoua la tête et rentra dans la maison sans un regard pour elle. La jeune fille resta une heure dehors jusqu'à que Kevin aille la chercher. Il la trouva frigorifier. Il lui mit son pull sur les épaules et la prit dans ses bras. Elle éclata alors en sanglots en s'excusant d'avoir utiliser sa magie contre lui et d'être partie. Elle finit par s'endormir dans ses bras sous la fatigue et il l'emmena dans sa chambre où il la coucha.

Le lendemain, pendant que tout le monde s'entraînait, Mya sortit se promenait en ville. Elle atterrit dans un parc où elle s'assit tranquillement. Après plusieurs minutes de tranquillité, un ballon vint heurter son pied. Elle se releva et regarda autour d'elle. Elle vit alors un jeune homme s'approchait d'elle, il avait l'air gêné.

"Excusez-moi mademoiselle, mais c'est mon ballon que vous avez dans les mains," lui dit-il avec un grand sourire

"Oh tenez !" Répondit Mya en lui rendant avec un petit sourire elle-aussi

"Mais je vous reconnais !" S'exclama-t-il, "vous êtes la fille qui m'a bousculé l'autre jour !"

"Ah..." dit Mya, incertaine

"Euh... ça vous dit d'aller déjeuner ensemble ?" Demanda le jeune homme en se gratta la nuque

"Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'aller déjeuner avec les étrangers vous savez !" Lui répondit Mya en rigolant

"Excusez-moi, je m'appelle Thomas, Thomas Parker, et vous, quel votre nom ?"

"Je suis Mya, Mya Black."

"Et bien, Mya, allons déjeuner !"

Mya rigola et le suivit. Elle passa la journée avec lui et rentra à la maison Shiba vers 18h. Elle s'était éclatée avec Thomas. Il l'avait amenée déjeuner dans un petit endroit sympa puis après ils étaient allés à la fête foraine. Puis à la fin de la journée, il l'avait ramené. Il lui avait donné son numéro de téléphone et était reparti.

Mya rentra dans le salon avec un grand sourire qui se fana lorsqu'elle vit tous les visages inquiets des autres rangers. Les deux autres filles se dirigèrent rapidement vers elle et la prirent dans leurs bras, puis Jayden s'approcha d'elle. Il était inquiet.

"Où étais-tu ?" Demanda-t-il en lui prenant douloureusement les épaules

"J'étais en ville !" Répondit la jeune fille en se dégageant violemment

"Toute la journée ?" Répliqua Jayden en haussant le ton

"Oui ! Toute la journée !"

"Qu'est-ce que tu faisais toute la journée en ville ?"

"J'étais avec un garçon !"

"Quel garçon ?" Demanda Kevin

"Je veux le rencontrer !" Dit à son tour Antonio en se levant

"Moi aussi !" Réagit Mike en prenant l'épaule d'Antonio

"Qui est ce garçon ?" Demanda Jayden sans cacher sa jalousie, "qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec lui ?"

"Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre !" Cria Mya en partant dans sa chambre et en claquant la porte.

Jayden resta une minute planté là, abasourdi, puis il commença à se diriger vers la chambre du dernier ranger avec colère. Mais il fut arrêter par les filles qui y allèrent à sa place. Elles toquèrent et rentrèrent quand Mya les laissa rentrer. La sorcière raconta aux deux autres sa journée qui furent toutes excitées d'apprendre que deux jours après, Mya avait rendez-vous avec lui. Thomas viendrait la chercher à 19h et il l'emmènerait quelque part. Les filles sortirent de la chambre en rigolant et en prévoyant déjà une séance shopping le lendemain pour lui trouver des vêtements corrects.

En entrant dans la cuisine, elles s'assirent directement à leurs places habituelles : Mia entre Kevin et Mike, Emily entre Antonio et Mike et Mya entre Jayden et Antonio. Tout le monde mangea dans la bonne humeur sauf Jayden qui était toujours en colère. Il fut d'ailleurs le premier à partir sous le regard de Mya. Antonio partit à la suite de son ami pour avoir une discussion avec lui. Il le trouva comme à son habitude dans la cour, assis sur un banc, le dos tourné à la porte.

"Jayden !" Appela-t-il doucement

"Oh Antonio, c'est toi", répondit Jayden en se retournant vers lui

"Ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air au meilleur de ta forme..."

"Je vais bien Antonio, je suis juste un peu fatigué..."

"Et énervé surtout... Tu es jaloux de ce Thomas," constata Antonio

"N'importe quoi... Pourquoi je serais jaloux d'un gars que je n'ai jamais vu de ma vie ?"

"Parce qu'il tourne autour de la femme que tu aime et que lui est en bon terme avec elle. Ou peut-être parce qu'elle va avoir un rendez-vous avec elle dans deux jours.."

"Tu dis n'importe quoi... Mya peut faire ce qu'elle veut je m'en contrefiche !" Répliqua Jayden avec colère,

"Tu dis ça juste parce que tu es encore en colère contre elle mais je sais que tu ne le penses pas vraiment", lui dit doucement Antonio

"Puis je ne comprends pas pourquoi Mentor ne lui interdit pas cette sortie !" Enragea encore une fois Jayden, "on est censé ne pas avoir de contact avec l'extérieur, mais il ne lui dit rien !"

"Mentor n'a aucune autorité sur Mya, tu le sais... Puis elle est différente de nous, ne l'oublies pas, c'est une sorcière..."

"Ça ne change pas le fait qu'elle doit respecter cette règle !"

Antonio soupira et se leva du banc. Jayden était trop têtu. Il regarda quelques secondes son meilleur ami avant de rentrer. Avant de passer la porte, il se tourna vers le ranger rouge et lui dit :

"Penses que Mya à une vie beaucoup plus difficile que nous. Elle doit gérer deux guerres en même temps et pourtant elle ne se plaint pas. Elle va même risquer sa vie pour sauver ses amis. Un homme dans sa vie pourrait lui faire oublier quelques temps son lourd fardeau, et tant pis si ce n'est pas toi. Mais elle a quand même besoin de son meilleur ami auprès d'elle et si tu continues à lui faire la tête comme ça, tu vas la perdre."

Sur ces paroles il rentra, laissant Jayden réfléchir sur ce qu'il venait de dire. Ce dernier ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était énervé contre elle pour avoir fait ce qu'elle avait fait mais il était énervé aussi sur ce Thomas qui allait la lui prendre. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et resta comme ça pendant ce qui lui parut des heures. Mya, elle, décida d'aller s'entraîner dehors pensant que tout le monde était parti se coucher. Elle ne s'aperçut de la présence de Jayden que lorsqu'il para un coup avec une épée en bois. La jeune femme sous la surprise laissa tomber son arme et recula d'un pas. Elle regarda Jayden qui lui ordonna de ramasser l'épée ce qu'elle fit sans le quitter des yeux. Elle se tourna de profil pour partir lorsqu'il l'attaqua. Elle para le coup et commença à son tour à attaquer. Un combat acharné commença entre les deux amis. Plus le combat avancé, plus Mya y mettait toute sa rage et Jayden avait du mal à parer toutes ses attaques. Les larmes de Mya commencèrent à couler et elle s'attaqua à mains nues à Jayden qui essayait toujours de ne pas se prendre de coups. Puis lorsque ses coups se firent plus désordonnés, il la prit dans ses bras où elle lui tambourina la poitrine, toujours en pleurant. Après plusieurs minutes, elle se calma et releva son visage plein de larmes vers celui de son meilleur ami qui avait la mâchoire serrée.

"Je suis désolé, Mya." Commença-t-il d'une voix douce

"Tu peux l'être Jayden !" Répondit sèchement Mya en s'écartant brusquement, "tu m'as traité comme si j'étais une sorte de monstre !"

"Comprends moi ! Tu as attaqué un de tes coéquipiers, et même si tu l'as fait pour aller sauver quelqu'un que tu _aimais_ , ça ne justifie pas ton geste !"

"Jayden... Que ferais-tu si des Nighlocks kidnappaient les membres de ton équipe ?" Demanda Mya d'une voix plus douce

"J'irai les sauver", lui répondis le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils, "mais je ne vois pas..."

"Moi c'est pareil ! Drake et Ginny font partis de mon équipe, Jayden ! Ce sont en quelques sortes mes coéquipiers."

 _"Drake_ doit être beaucoup plus qu'un coéquipier à tes yeux !" S'exclama Jayden, acide, "puis je ne suis pas sûr qu'il apprécierait de savoir que sa copine va flirter avec un autre homme que lui !"

Mya le regarda pendant quelques secondes les yeux grands ouverts puis éclata de rire, sous les yeux renfrognés de son meilleur ami. Elle se calma puis s'avança doucement vers Jayden et posa sa main sur sa joue. Il ferma les yeux sous le contact et soupira de contentement. Mya enleva sa main et la posa sur son avant-bras pour se hisser sur la pointe des pieds afin de l'embrasser délicatement sur la joue.

"Jay'," commença-t-elle doucement, "Drago est mon cousin, pas mon petit-ami."

"Quoi ?" Demanda Jayden

"Drake, c'est mon cousin éloigné. C'est le fils de la cousine à mon père."

"Je vois", dit Jayden en prenant les mains de Mya dans les siennes, "c'est pour ça que..."

"Oui ! C'est pour ça que je devais le sauver... Je ne voulais pas perdre le dernier membre de ma famille"

"Je suis bête..." dit Jayden en secouant la tête

Mya acquiesça et fit un câlin à Jayden qui répondit à l'étreinte. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes comme ça avant d'aller se coucher. Demain un grosse séance d'entraînement les attendait et ils devaient être au meilleur de leur forme.

Et en effet, le lendemain fut tellement crevant que Mentor les autorisa à sortir le soir. Ils décidèrent tous d'aller un petit tour dans la ville où les bars et les restaurants tournaient à plein régime. Ils avaient déjà tous mangé, et ils décidèrent d'aller au cinéma. Ce fut un choix difficile mais, à la fin, tout le monde opta pour une film de samouraï. Mike et Emily se mirent à côté et Kevin et Mia se posèrent à côté de l'autre couple. Jayden, Mya et Antonio se mirent dans le rang au dessus des autres. Les garçons encadraient Mya, ils avaient tous les deux un bras autour des épaules de Mya qui avait posé ses deux mains sur leur cuisse. Le film commença et il fit bien rire les rangers qui rentrèrent en commentant le film qui au final était comique pour eux. Mya était montée sur le dos d'Antonio et il la faisait rire en tournant sur lui-même.

Le jour du rendez-vous arriva vite. Le matin, Mia et Emily emmenèrent la jeune femme au centre commerciale pour lui acheter de nouveaux vêtements pour son rendez-vous avec Thomas. Elle essaya de nombreuses tenues mais aucune ne lui plut. Ce ne fut qu'à la dernière boutique qu'elle trouva son bonheur. Elle sortit de la cabine d'essayage et se tourna vers ses deux amis. Ces dernières eurent le souffle coupé. Mya était absolument sublime ! Et pourtant, elle ne portait pas quelque chose d'extraordinaire ! Elles se rendirent rapidement à la caisse pour payer leurs achats, puis rentrèrent rapidement à la maison Shiba. Les garçons venaient de finir de s'entraîner et étaient toujours dans leurs kimonos d'entraînement.

"Alors, vous avez trouvé votre bonheur, les filles ?" Demanda Mike en évitant précipitamment le coup de Kevin

"Ooooh oui !" S'exclama Emily avec un grand sourire

"Mya sera sublime ce soir !" Rajouta Mia en rigolant

"N'exagérez pas les filles !" Rouspéta Mya, gênée

"Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ?" Demanda Kevin en attaquant Jayden qui contre-attaqua

"Je voudrais cuisiner" lança Mya d'un coup. Jayden perdit sa concentration et trébucha en entendant ça

"Quoi ?" S'écria-t-il en se relevant

"Tu m'as très bien compris Jay' ! Et j'aimerai que Mia m'aide si elle est d'accord.."

Tout le monde regarda la jeune sorcière comme si elle était folle. Le ranger rose acquiesça vivement sous les rires de son amie. La sorcière partit déposer ses affaires dans sa chambre puis partit dans la cuisine. Pendant près d'une heure, les deux jeunes filles occupèrent la cuisine tandis que Mike, Kevin et Jayden les espionnaient dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ils pouvaient voir Mya montrait comment faire à son amie et cette dernière le reproduisait à l'identique. Mya jeta discrètement un coup d'œil vers la porte et remarqua les trois garçons. Elle s'essuya les mains avec le torchon posé sur son épaule, donna des directives à Mia et sortit. Elle se positionna devant eux, les mains sur les hanches.

"Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?" Demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux

"On vous observait, c'est tout !" Répondit Mike en levant les mains

"Dites plutôt que vous regardez pour vous assurer qu'on ne vous empoissonne pas !" Répliqua la sorcière

"On se méfie de la cuisine de Mia, pas de la tienne," lui dit Kevin, inquiet

"Mais je la surveille ne t'inquiète pas, d'ailleurs... Demandez à Jayden ! Quand j'étais petite, c'est moi qui lui faisait à manger !"

Puis elle repartit comme si de rien n'était. Lorsque le déjeuner fut prêt, les rangers se dirigèrent vers la cuisine avec appréhension. Mya les regarda tous regarder leur assiette et soupira.

"Bon, je vais être la première à goûter !" Dit-elle joyeusement en portant un morceau de viande à sa bouche. Lorsqu'elle sentit le goût sur sa langue, ses yeux se fermèrent de plaisir. "C'est délicieux !"

"Whoua !" Dit Mike, "d'où tu tiens cette recette ?"

"De madame Weasley", expliqua Mya

"Je lui avait demandé de me donner quelques conseils et elle m'a donné deux, trois recettes !" Expliqua joyeusement l'autre Mia

"Et vous avez fait ça toutes les deux ?" Demanda Emily

"Non c'est Mia qui a cuisiné", dit la sorcière, "moi je n'ai fait que lui donner les directives puisque je connais la recette depuis longtemps"

"En tout cas, c'est excellent Mia !" Dit Kevin en lui prenant la main

"Merci Kevin !" Rougit le ranger rose

"Kevin a raison", intervint Jayden, "vous vous êtes surpassées !"

Les deux amies se regardèrent en souriant puis tout le monde continua de manger. Après le déjeuner, les rangers reprirent leur entraînement, quoi qu'avec moins de courage. Mya fit un duel contre Kevin et Mike tandis que Emily et Mia se battaient contre Jayden. Ce dernier réussit à vaincre les deux filles et ils se tournèrent tous les trois vers l'autre combat. Mya avait du mal à se concentrer sur les deux garçons et se fatiguait de plus en plus. Jayden fronçait les sourcils. Si Mya continuait comme ça, elle serait vaincue par les deux autres. Comme si elle avait lu dans les pensées du ranger rouge, elle changea de tactique. Elle envoya valser Kevin plus loin grâce à ses pouvoirs et se concentra sur Mike. Elle le désarma en quelques secondes et en profita pour prendre son arme. Elle se trouvait avec deux épées contre le ranger bleu. Elle se tourna vers lui et attendit qu'il se relève.

La vision de Mya, debout les cheveux au vent, fit penser à Jayden qu'elle était une princesse guerrière. Et c'est ce qu'elle était. Elle était la princesse de Gryffondor. Il secoua la tête et se reconcentra sur le combat qui avait recommencé. Kevin avait un peu plus de mal à contre-attaquer les attaques de la sorcière, qui après un petit coup d'œil vers lui, utilisait la magie. Elle avait combiné la magie sorcière ainsi que les armes. Après plus d'une demi-heure de combat acharné, Mya remporta la victoire. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et aida le ranger bleu à se relever. Elle regarda sa montre. 17H45. Elle écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers Ji.

"Ji ?" Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix

"Qu'y a-t-il Mya ?" Répondit le Mentor de sa voix grave et posée

"Ce soir, j'ai un rendez-vous et je voudrais savoir si vous pouviez me laisser y aller. Si vous ne voulez pas ce n'est pas grave, je peux annuler !" Rajouta-t-elle rapidement en le voyant froncer les sourcils

 _"Dites non Ji !"_ Pria intérieurement Jayden

"Très bien, Mya." Dit finalement le Mentor, "mais je veux que tu sois de retour à 10h..."

"Bien Mentor !" Répondit Mya en allant à l'intérieur

Jayden fit une mine sombre et rentrant à son tour. Il partit se changer dans sa chambre. Mya, elle, avait filé sous la douche pour se rafraîchir. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de se laver le corps et les cheveux, elle s'enroula d'une serviette et en mit une sur sa tête. Puis elle commença à se maquiller. Elle se mit un fard à paupière de couleur or ainsi que du crayon sous les yeux et du mascara. Elle se mit un peu de gloss pour faire légèrement ressortir ses lèvres pulpeuses puis s'attaqua à ses cheveux. Elle les fit sécher grâce à la magie et se coiffa. Elle se fit de magnifique boucles anglaise. Elle enleva ensuite la serviette de son corps et enfila des sous-vêtements noirs. Elle se regarda dans le miroir. On pouvait apercevoir des cicatrices sur son ventre et sur son dos, mais elles étaient très légères. Mya soupira puis commença à s'habiller. Elle enfila un jeans slim noir moulant puis mit un débardeur blanc et une petit veste en cuir lui arrivant juste au dessous de la poitrine. Elle mit ensuite ses haut talons aiguilles noirs et sortit de la salle de bain. Elle prit son sac à main, mit ses clés, son Zord, son Morpher et son porte-feuille dedans et partit vers le salon. Il était 18h50.

"Tu es sublime !" Dit Mike en la voyant entrer

"Merci !" Répondit Mya avec un sourire

"Il a raison," dit Kevin avec un léger sourire

"C'est vrai que là, difficile de faire mieux !" Rajouta Mia

"Tout à fait juste !" S'exclama Emily, "et toi Jayden ? Comment la trouves-tu ?"

Jayden ne répondit pas mais il s'approcha de sa meilleur ami. Il se pencha vers son oreille et lui susurra doucement :

"Tu es absolument merveilleuse ! Totalement sublime !"

Puis il lui embrassa la joue et partit dans la cuisine. Mya était devenue toute rouge devant les compliments des autres mais ce qui l'avait troublé le plus, c'était la soudaine proximité qu'elle avait eue avec Jayden. Il lui faisait toujours autant d'effet. La sonnette de la maison la fit revenir sur terre. Elle salua les autres et acquiesça quand les filles lui crièrent de leur raconter le lendemain.

Elle arriva vers Thomas qui l'attendait docilement devant chez elle, appuyé sur sa... MOTO ? Elle le regarda avec de l'appréhension mais prit tout de même le casque qu'il lui tendait. Il lui sourit tendrement avant de lui faire un bisou sur la joue et d'enfiler son casque. Après avoir mis son casque, Mya monta sur le deux roues et ils partirent vers ce qu'il semblait être un beau parc. Thomas gara sa moto et amena la jeune fille vers un endroit herborisé du parc. Elle vit alors sur l'herbe une petite nappe avec des victuailles dessus. Elle remercia la garçon et ils commencèrent à manger tout en discutant.

"J'aimerais mieux te connaître", commença le jeune homme, "on va jouer au jeu des 20 questions, ok ?"

"Très bien, commence !" Lui répondit joyeusement la jeune fille

"Quel est ton nom entier ?"

"Mya Adriana Black, que fais-tu dans la vie ?"

"Je fais des études pour devenir avocat, mais je travaille dans une épicerie lors de mes temps libres pour payer mes études."

"Je trouve ça très bien ! À toi.."

"D'où viens-tu ? J'ai remarqué que tu avais un léger accent"

"D'Angleterre. Huuum.. Ta couleur préféré ?"

"Le bleu. Que viens-tu faire ici ?"

"Je suis venue aider des amis..."

La soirée continua tranquillement jusqu'à ce que Thomas ramène Mya. Lorsqu'elle enfila son casque, elle vit deux yeux d'un bleu sombre briller dans la nuit. Elle sut directement qui c'était. Elle paniqua et enleva son casque. Elle se tourna vers son ami et lui demanda quelques minutes pour qu'elle appelle quelqu'un. Elle s'écarta de quelques mètres, gardant Thomas toujours en vue, et composa un numéro.

"Allo ?" Dit la voix de Jayden

"Jayden, j'ai besoin de toi..." dit-elle en sentant la panique montait

"Mya, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" Répondit Jayden d'une voix sérieuse

"Je crois que.. que Voldemort est ici..."

"Où es-tu ?" Demanda fortement Jayden

"Branford Park..."

"On arrive tout de suite..."

Mya retourna vers Thomas en se tordant les mains. Elle regarda vers la rue où elle avait vu les yeux de son pire ennemi mais ils avaient disparu. Elle savait qu'il l'avait reconnue. Elle paniqua encore plus. Thomas, pensant qu'elle voulait passer plus de temps avec lui, ne dit rien. Ils recommencèrent à parler quand soudain, venu de nul part, un sort fusa vers eux. Mya tira Thomas derrière une voiture et se mit à plat ventre. Elle vit une paire de chaussures d'homme se dirigeait vers eux. Elle se tourna vers Thomas qui paraissait terrifié.

"Ne t'inquiète pas", essaya-t-elle de le rassurer

"Petite Mya", chanta une voix grave et suave, "sors de ta cachette ! Nous devons discuter toi et moi"

Mya regarda encore une fois Thomas qui la regardait encore plus terrifié qu'avant. Lorsqu'il la vit se lever, il lui attrapa le bras pour qu'elle reste cacher mais elle se releva quand même.

"Tom Jedusor, quelle surprise !" Dit-elle avec une voix emplie de venin

"Toujours aussi impertinente, Mya !" Répliqua Voldemort

"Que veux-tu Tom ?"

"Mes partisans ne sont pas capables de t'amener à moi, alors je suis venu faire le travail."

"Mais tu ne repartiras pas avec moi, je le crains..."

"Ah oui ?" Dit Tom avec un sourire malsain. Il disparut pour réapparaître avec Thomas qui s'était évanoui de terreur

"Lâches-le tout de suite !" Cria Mya

"Tu me suis et je le laisse vivre ! En cas contraire, je le tue et j'envoie mes mangemorts combattre aux côtés des Nighlocks !"

"Je..."

"Dépêches-toi ! Le temps t'es compté !"

Mya ferma les yeux dans la crainte. Elle ne pouvait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs contre Voldemort car son ami était à côté. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle hocha la tête et s'avança vers Tom qui relâcha Thomas. Au moment où sa main allait toucher celle du Seigneur Noir, un petit Lion lui fonça dessus et le fit reculer de plusieurs pas. Mya put se diriger vers le garçon inconscient. Il allait bien. Elle se releva et se mit à côté de Jayden qui récupéra son Zord. Voldemort grogna et les regarda tous un par un. Il décida de partir, étant à son désavantage.

"On se reverra, Mya et cette fois-ci, je jure sur Merlin que je te tuerai !" Dit Jedusor avant de transplaner

Mya sentit ses jambes trembler et elle s'écroula aux pieds de Jayden qui, ayant réagit au quart de tour en la voyant tomber, la tenait dans ses bras. Les rangers l'entourèrent et elle les remercia doucement. Puis entendant un gémissement, elle se dirigea rapidement vers Thomas qui reprenait conscience.

"Mya ! Ce Tom il t'a fait du mal ? Et comment il m'a fait venir de derrière la voiture sans marcher ?" Paniqua Thomas

"Mais de quoi parles-tu Thomas ?" Dit Mya en fronçant les sourcils. Elle était une parfaite comédienne. "Je ne connais aucun Tom ! Et personne ne me voulait du mal... Tu as du bien te cogner la tête en tombant"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ?"

"D'après ce que ma sœur m'a dit", commença Antonio, "tu t'es évanoui..."

"Vous êtes ?" Demanda grossièrement Thomas

"Antonio Garcia, frère de Mya..."

"Tu m'as dit que tu n'avais pas de frères et de sœurs !" Dit Thomas en se tournant brusquement vers la sorcière

"On est pas frère biologique..." expliqua Mya, "les personnes en face de toi sont toutes mes frères et mes sœurs. Sauf Jayden qui est mon meilleur ami."

"Enchanté !" Dit Thomas de mauvaise grâce, "qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?"

"On était en ville et on vous a vu !" Mentit Mike

"Oui et on va rentrer d'ailleurs, sinon Ji ne sera pas content !" Rajouta Emily, "à tout à l'heure, Mi' !"

"Je n'aime pas ces gens", dit le motard lorsque tout le monde fut parti.

"Je te demande pardon ?" Mya était choqué

"Ce n'est rien, je te ramène de suite."

Le trajet se fit en silence et Mya rentra à l'heure prévue. Elle se pencha vers la joue de Thomas pour le remercier mais ce dernier tourna la tête et leurs lèvres s'unirent. Le baiser fut doux mais Mya ne ressentit pas ce qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'elle avait embrassé Jayden. Elle s'écarta doucement et rentra dan la maison. Elle se posta devant Ji et les autres et annonça d'une voix forte :

"On a de très gros ennuis !"


	13. Chapter 13

Antonio se trouvait, seul, dans une petite clairière en face d'un lac. Il était déprimé...

 _Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas chez moi ? J'en reviens pas qu'un chat ait failli me manger... Et maintenant, le simple fait de penser à un poisson me rend malade._

Il repensa au moment où le chat le sentait lorsqu'il était sous sa forme de poisson sur la table de la cuisine. Il recommença à paniquer. Puis son Morpher sonna.

"Allo !"

"Des moogers ont attaqué le Centre-ville", dit Jayden, "on est en route. Rejoins-nous là-bas ! Antonio ? Tu as entendu ?" Demanda-t-il lorsqu'il vit que l'espagnol ne répondait pas

"Ouais... Ouais je vous rejoint..." puis en fermant son Morpher il rajouta, "il est temps d'aller se battre pour la dernière fois !"

 _ **Au centre-ville**_

"Épée samouraï, _ATTAQUE FLAMBOYANTE_!" Cria Jayden en attaquant les moogers qui prirent feu et explosèrent

"En voilà d'autres !" S'exclama Kevin

"Ça va pas de problème !" Dit Mike, "ce ne sont que des moogers !"

"Oui mais ça... c'est quoi exactement ?" Demanda Emily en montrant trois épaisses fumées noires voler au dessus des moogers

"Simplement trois petits mangemorts !" Marmonna Mya en ranger blanc

"Alors trêve de bavardages et au combat !" Répliqua Jayden

Antonio arriva à côté d'eux, tout tremblant et les bras le long de son corps.

"Go, Go, Samouraï, Force dorée !" Dit-il d'une voix tremblante et plate. Il se transforma. Épée "Barracuda !" Et il ne se passe rien !

Ses jambes tremblaient fortement et lorsqu'il regarda son épée, il vit à la place un poisson qu'il jeta par terre avant de s'écrouler lui-même au sol.

"Antonio !" Cria le ranger rose pendant que le ranger doré se relevait, "mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Je... Je n'y arriverai pas !" Cria ce dernier en retombant au sol

"Antonio !" Dit Jayden

"Désolé les amis, je peux pas, c'est tout !" Et il se démorpherisa

"Hey ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a Antonio ?" Demanda Mike

"Quoi ?" S'écria Kevin

"J'arrive pas à y croire !" Se lamenta l'espagnol

"On doit d'abord s'occuper d'eux !" Dit Jayden en montrant les moogers

"Je m'occupe des Mangemorts !" Lança Mya en se dirigeant vers les fumées noires

Les rangers se débarrassèrent rapidement des moogers à l'instar de Mya qui avait un peu plus de mal. Elle finit par les tuer et les faire disparaître avant de retourner voir Antonio.

"Hey ! Ça va aller mec ?" Demanda Mike

"Antonio, est-ce que ça va ?" Dit à son tour le ranger rose

"Bien sûr qu'il va bien !" S'exclama Mya sarcastiquement, "c'est une question idiote ça !"

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" Répliqua Kevin

"Je suis désolé les amis", dit Antonio en se relevant, le visage en pleurs

"Tu ne voudrais pas oublier ça ?" S'exclama Emily en lui tendant sa Lame de barracuda qu'il rejette violemment

"Non, non !" Cria-t-il, "éloigne ça de moi !"

"Tonio", dit Mya, "qué pasa ?" ( traduction : qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?)

"Je ne peux plus toucher à mon épée barracuda, elle me fais penser à un... un poisson", expliqua honteusement Antonio

"Quoi ?" Dit bêtement Mia

"Oh Tonio", murmura Mya en comprenant où était le problème. Elle se pencha contre Jayden, toujours en combinaison, pour avoir du soutien. La vision d'Antonio dans cet était lui faisait beaucoup de peine.

Jayden passa un bras protecteur autour d'elle et les ramena à la maison après s'être démorpheriser grâce au symbole de puissance. Lorsqu'il rentrèrent, ils s'assirent tous sur les poufs. Antonio expliqua difficilement ce qu'il se passait.

"D'un poisson ?" S'écria Ji, choqué, "mais Antonio a grandi dans une poissonnerie, puis il pêche tous les jours. Et maintenant, il a peur des poissons ? Vous vous moquez de moi, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Ce n'est pas une blague, Ji !" Dit Jayden tandis que Mya et Emily essayait de réconforter le poissonnier

"En fait," intervint Kevin, "quand ce Nighlock a transféré nos esprit dans des objets, Antonio s'est retrouvé dans un poisson."

"Il a bien failli être mangé par le chat des voisins, il a retrouvé son corps juste à temps !" Continua Mia, "maintenant il ne peut même plus toucher à un poisson !"

"Pas besoin de lui rappeler !" Siffla Mya en colère en prenant Antonio dans ses bras.

"C'est sérieux ?" Demanda Ji tandis que Mia acquiesçait.

"C'est fini !" Commença le pêcheur toujours avec la tête nichée dans le cou de Mya, "l'âge d'or d'Antonio est officiellement derrière nous !"

"Mais bien sûr", ricana Kevin," l'âge d'or d'Antonio, rien que ça !"

"Mais non ne dis pas ça Tonio !" Lui répondit Mya en fusilla du regard Kevin

"D'accord", reprit ce dernier sous le regard d'avertissement de la sorcière, "le chat ne t'a pas mangé donc il faut que tu te reprennes !"

"Il a raison, tu sais", intervint à son tour Mike, "aies confiance ! Tu es bien devenu un samouraï, tu vas surmonter ton angoisse."

"Et on va tout faire pour t'aider, p'tit Tonio !" Dit Mya en lui souriant

"Oui", reprit Emily, "quelqu'un qui a su trouver comment programmer la boîte noire, saura aussi trouver le moyen de surmonter ses frayeurs !"

"Vous ne comprenez pas !" S'excita Antonio en se retournant vers les autres, "j'ai failli être dévorer par un chat !"

"Calme-toi !" Dit doucement Mya en le reprenant dans ses bras, "ça va aller !"

"Non ça va pas aller !" S'écria Kevin à Jayden, "il a complètement perdu la tête !"

"Kevin !" Siffla encore une fois Mya en lui lançant un regard meurtrier qu'il ignora

"Je suis un pêcher qui a peur des poisson", marmonna Antonio défait, "je peux plus me servir de mon épée, je peux plus être un Power Rangers.."

"Ne dis pas ça, Antonio, s'il te plaît !" Supplia Mya en laissant ses larmes de tristesse couler

 _ **Au même moment, sur le Bateau de Maître Xandred**_

"Hou Ha Hou !" S'écria Octoroo, "mais enfin d'où viennent tous ces moogers ?"

"Je crois bien que je suis responsable de cette situation", dit un Nighlock en volant devant le poulpe

"Hou Ha Hu ! Qui es-tu ?"

"Je suis sûr que vous devriez m'attendre. Mon serviteur vous a rendu visite il y a quelques jours", expliqua le nouveau Nighlock

"Ah Switchbeast ?" Demanda Octoroo

"Précisément !" Et le nouveau Nighlock s'inclina.

"C'est donc vous qui l'avez envoyé ?" Demanda Xandred en rentrant dans la pièce, "vous êtes le puisant seigneur dont il nous a parlé..."

"Permettez-moi de me présentez, Maître Xandred", rigola l'autre seigneur Nighlock en s'inclinant, "je suis Serrator et je m'engage à vous servir ! J'ai passé beaucoup trop de temps dans les tréfonds de la rivière Sanzu. Être inutile et faible, ce n'est pas dans la nature d'un Nighlock... Mais grâce à votre puissance retrouvée récemment Maître, j'ai finalement recouvré ce genre de pouvoir."

Il tendit la main et créa une boule d'énergie qui vola vers les moogers. Ces derniers disparurent tous jusqu'au dernier sous les yeux ébahis de deux autres Nighlocks.

"Maître Xandred", continua Serrator en se mettant à genoux, "je peux enfin vous aider à inonder la terre entière. Je vous le promet ! Grâce à mes pouvoirs retrouvés, votre projet sera un succès !"

"Ah !" Ricana Xandred, "tu semble avoir une haute opinion de toi-même !" Finit-il en dégainant son épée et en frappant le Nighlock. "Pourquoi tu ne te défends pas ?"

"Je le pourrais mais je veux vous prouver mon indéfectible loyauté", expliqua Serrator toujours à genoux." S'il vous plaît ! Permettez-moi d'aller dans le monde des humains en votre nom. Je ferais tellement régner la terreur que la victoire sera à porter de votre main avant même de vous en rendre compte...Ce sera un jour de gloire !"

"Très bien ! J'espère que tu vas y arriver ou gare à toi !" Cria Xandred, "détruis les Power Rangers Samouraï et apporte-moi la sorcière qui est avec eux !"

"Puis-je demander en quoi elle est si importante ?" Dit Serrator

Octoroo lui expliqua alors qui elle était et l'étendu de ses pouvoirs. Il lui expliqua aussi son pacte avec Voldemort.

"Je comprends mieux..." dit Serrator

"Maintenant vas-y avant que le Maître ne se mette en colère !" Rouspéta le poulpe.

 _ **Maison Shiba**_

Tout le monde se regarda en silence. Mya cherchait désespéramment une solution mais elle n'en trouvait aucune. À moins que... Oui ! C'était ça ! Mais elle avait besoin de tout le monde. Elle laissa momentanément son ami seul et partit expliquer son plan aux autres.

"Antonio !" Dit Emily, "on ne te laissera pas partir ! On a tous des phobies mais on va t'apprendre à les surmonter. C'est ce qu'on appelle une cure de dégoût thérapeutique."

"Regarde", continua Mya doucement en passant pour rejoindre le leader de l'équipe, "Jayden a surmonté sa phobie des araignées."

"Oui, je n'en ai plus peur !" Dit ce dernier d'une voix tremblante lorsque Mia lui en mit une sur le bras. L'autre Mya rigola doucement et embrassa sa joue, ce qui le détendit quelque peu. "Tu vois, un samouraï peut surmonter toutes les peurs !"

"Mike, lui aussi", intervint Kevin, "a du surmonter sa claustrophobie, aller viens !" Et il l'emmena avec Mentor dans un placard.

Jayden frissonnait en sentant l'araignée montait sur sa nuque et cela faisait beaucoup rire Mya qui lui caressait doucement la main. Son Morpher se mi à sonner. Jayden la regarda oubliant momentanément l'araignée.

"Allo ?"

"Hey Mya ! Je suis libre ce soir, une petite balade en moto ça te tente ?" Dit Thomas

"Désolé Thomas", Jayden fronça les sourcils, "mais j'ai un gros souci à la maison avec mon frère, je ne peux pas le laisser."

"Et tes autres frères et sœurs ne peuvent pas s'en occuper ?" Insista Thomas, mécontent, "après tout ça fait une semaine qu'on s'est pas vu !"

"Désolé Thomas, mais non pas ce soir !"

"Très bien." Et il raccrocha.

"Je n'aime pas ce type !" Dit Jayden en grognant

"Regarde ça !" Reprit Emily en se levant, "Mia aussi a sa propre peur à surmonter ! Mia a la phobie des grenouilles !"

"Mais peut-être qu'un baisé la transformera en prince charmant !" Dit le ranger rose, terrifiée

"Vas-y Mia, tu peux le faire !" Encouragea Emily tandis que la sorcière pouffait de rire.

"Beuuurk !" Grommela Mia après avoir embrassé la grenouille, "tu vois ?" Finit-elle en s'adressant à Antonio

"Miss Black aussi a une phobie..." commença Jayden d'un ton narquois

"Mais moi ce n'est pas matérielle !" Se défendit-elle, "vous ne pourrez pas me prouver que j'ai tord !"

"Je ne parlais pas de ça, d'ailleurs c'est une chose que j'apprends", dit Jayden les dents serrés en sentant l'araignée, "je te parlais de ton vertige !"

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles", répliqua doucement Mya en se levant. Elle voyait Kevin et le Mentor s'approchait d'elle, "c'est pour Tonio, c'est pour Tonio..."

Les deux hommes la hissèrent sur le plus grand arbre de la cour et bon dieu, qu'il était grand. Mya resta près de 15 minutes assise sur la branche à paniquer. Elle regarda en bas et ferma fortement les yeux. Les larmes commencèrent à couler. Elle avait peur, oui ! Elle était complètement terrifiée. Le Capteur Gap sonna. Elle vit les autres partir en courant. Elle appela Jayden qui leva la tête. Il sourit et commença à grimper à l'arbre. Il était déjà en sueur mais il devait la « secourir » car il savait qu'elle ne descendrait jamais toute seule. Il se hissa en face d'elle sur la branche et elle éclata en sanglot. Elle se jeta sur Jayden qui redescendit très difficilement. Il la mit sur son dos avec l'aide de Mike car elle ne pouvait pas marcher et courut avec les autres vers la ville.

Arrivé là-bas, il la reposa sur sol où elle teint debout avec difficulté. Malgré tout, elle se tint à côté de Jayden courageusement.

"SpitFangs !" Cria Jayden, "On va t'obliger à ne plus l'ouvrir ! Morpher Samouraï !"

"Go, Go, Samouraï ! Ah !" Crièrent les rangers ensemble

Ils se métamorphosèrent tous. Mya avait choisi le symbole du feu car il demandait le moins d'énergie pour elle puisqu'elle l'utilisait depuis toute petite.

"Power ranger samouraï ! Prêt !" Cria Jayden

"Power ranger samouraï ! Prêt !" Lança Kevin

"Power ranger samouraï ! Prête !" S'exclama Mia

"Power ranger samouraï ! Prêt !" S'écria Mike

"Power ranger samouraï ! Prête !" Dit Emily

"Power ranger samouraï ! Prête !" Finit Mya

"Power rangers, tous unis ! Samouraï pour la vie !" Cette fois ils s'étaient tous mis à crier

Ils s'élancèrent vers les deux bêtes mais furent mis à terre par de puissants éclairs électriques qui les expulsèrent loin. Les deux SpitFangs avaient été aussi détruits.

"C'était quoi ça ?" Demanda Mia en se relevant

"Une attaque sournoise !" Répondit Mike, "ça a même achevé ses propres soldats !"

"Tu as raison", dit un Nighlock volant en se posant doucement sur le sol."Ahahahahahahah ! Alors c'est donc vous les actuels Power Rangers Samouraï, comme c'est intéressant ! Permettez-moi de me présenter : je me nomme Serrator et je suis récemment devenu le plus récent passager à bord du vaisseau de Maître Xandred. La dernière fois que j'ai mis les pieds dans ce misérable royaume remonte à fort longtemps ! Je suis de retour pour faire trembler jusqu'aux fondations de votre monde mais pour l'instant, nous allons tester à quel point vous êtes vraiment forts !"

"Ce monstre sort de l'ordinaire !" Dit Kevin

"Non sans blague !" Rétorque Mya sarcastiquement

"Écoutez-moi, soyez tous au mieux de votre forme !" Intervint Jayden en se mettant en garde

 _ **Dans une clairière, en face d'un lac**_

Antonio arrivait devant le lac en traînant toujours son chariot de pêche. Il n'allait pas bien, il était toujours aussi mal, même si le Mentor lui avait donné le Zord Flash pour qu'il l'active.

 _Je suis peut-être pas capable de combattre, mais je ne ferais pas défaut au Mentor ou à l'équipe. Je vais libérer le pouvoir du Zord Flash, même si c'est la dernière chose que je fais !_

Il baissa le regard vers le dit Zord Flash et le prit. Il commença alors à se mettre à la tâche.

 _ **Retour au combat**_

Le Nighlock commença à attaquer les rangers et Jayden et Mya se jetèrent sur Serrator. En deux temps, trois mouvements, ce dernier les avait mis à terre. Les autres l'attaquèrent en même temps mais le résultat fut le même. Jayden retenta de le battre mais ce fut le même échec.

"Est-ce là tout ce que vous savez faire ?" Demanda Serrator

"Jayden", dit difficilement Mya, toujours à terre en rejoignant Jayden

"Tous avec moi", cria Kevin, "attaquons-le tous en même temps !"

 _"ÉPÉE SAMOURAÏ_ , _QUADRUPLE SLASH_!" Dirent les rangers rose, vert, bleu et jaune

Mais l'attaque n'aboutit pas et grâce à une attaque d'éclair, Serrator les mit KO. Pendant l'explosion, Jayden s'était relevée et avait invoqué son épée Massue de Feu. Il attaqua encore une fois l'ennemi qui para ses attaques.

"Attaque _BOULET DE CANON_!" Cria Jayden. La boule de feu s'envola vers Serrator mais ce dernier la rattrapa dans ses mains en reculant. "Impossible !"

"Très amusant, cette petite séance d'entraînement !" Dit Serrator toujours avec la boule de feu dans les mains qu'il transformait en boule d'énergie avec ses pouvoirs. "Vous êtes assez étonnant ! Maintenant, admirez une véritable démonstration de puissance !"

Et il jeta la boule bleue d'énergie vers Jayden qui se protégea avec son épée. Mais le coup ne le frappa pas directement. Mya qui avait prévu ce coup, s'était relevée et avait couru jusqu' son leader pour le protéger. L'attaque la toucha directement dans les dos mais l'explosion fut tellement forte que même Jayden fut touché. Et les deux rangers rouge volèrent et atterrirent sur le sol, côte à côte.

"Comme c'est décevant !" Râla Serrator, "je pensais que vous seriez plus résistant, vous ne m'avez pas du tout mis à l'épreuve !"

"Mentor", dit Mya haletante au téléphone, "nous avons besoin d'aide... C'est urgent ! Jayden et moi sommes complètement à terre et les autre sont à bout de leurs forces."

"Très bien, je préviens Antonio..." répondit Ji en raccrochant

 _ **Dans une clairière, en face d'un lac**_

"Symbole de puissance, LUMIÈRE !" Dit Antonio en essayant de programmer le Zord Flash.

Cependant son action fut interrompu lorsque Mentor l'appela.

"Antonio, l'équipe a des problèmes, tu dois aller les rejoindre !" Ordonna Ji

"Peux pas !" Répondit le pêcheur, "je suis toujours pas libérer de ma peur !"

Antonio raccrocha et se remit au boulot.

 _ **Retour au combat**_

"Ahah !" Rigola Serrator en frappant des mains, "peut-être me montrerez-vous votre vraie valeur si je vous donne un plus gros challenge ! Dans quelques instants nous verrons si vous êtes vraiment faits pour tout ça !" Finit-il en coupant une feuille de papier

Les rangers se relevèrent difficilement tandis que Serrator mettait son bonhomme en papier qu'il venait de découper dans un papier transparent. Il le lança en l'air et un MegaMonstre apparut.

"PapyRux, ma créature qui obéit à ma pensée et qui exécute mes moindres ordres." Expliqua Serrator,"il tranche et détruit tout ! Considérez-le comme votre nouvelle épreuve ! Soit vous le vaincrez soit vous serez vaincus."

Le PapyRux lança une attaque directe vers les rangers qui ne purent l'éviter. Ils atterrirent encore une fois au sol, mais Jayden se releva tout de suite.

"Si ce Nighlock veut nous confronter à un plus gros challenge", cria-t-il, "alors on va lui rendre la pareille ! Transformation SUPER SAMOURAÏ ! Occupez vous de Serrator", ordonna Jayden aux autres, "moi je m'occupe de la guirlande de papier !"

"D'accord !" Crièrent les autres en se relevant tout de suite

"Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?" Demanda Serrator, "vous voulez continuer à jouer ? Mais c'est magnifique ! Je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi j'ai une balle !" Finit-il en créant un ballon qu'il envoya sur les rangers.

Les rangers furent mis à terre et au même moment, le MegaZord de Jayden se fit aussi battre par le PapyRux. Mya regarda Serrator rigoler. Elle profita du fait d'être cachée derrière les autres pour invoquer une grosse boule d'énergie derrière le Nighlock qui sentant un danger, se retourna. La magie de Mya fondit sur lui mais ne le blessa pas plus que ça. Elle s'avoua vaincue, sa magie ne marchait pas sur les Nighlocks.

"Alors la sorcière dont parle tout le temps Maître Xandred est une Power Ranger ?" Dit Serrator, "montre-toi !"

Mya se releva doucement et regarda le Nighlock. Elle était vidée de toute son énergie à cause de sa dernière attaque. Elle se démorpherisa.

"Alors c'est toi, la petite sorcière humaine que veut Maître Xandred, intéressant ! Il paraît que tu as une magie puissante, pourtant ta démonstration de toute à l'heure paraissait pathétique."

"Je ne te permet pas", grogna Mya en colère, "et Maître Xandred ne m'aura jamais ! Surtout pas si il doit m'emmener à Voldemort !"

"Tu es une idiote !" Dit Serrator, "il a trompé Voldemort, il n'a jamais eu l'intention de t'apporter à lui ! Dès qu'il a entendu les louanges que faisait ce bon à rien de sorcier, il a été très intéressé !"

Mya plissa les yeux et se concentra. Elle devait détruire ce Nighlock ! Elle ouvrit ses mains, paumes vers le sol et laissa échapper sa magie. De la terre sortaient des racines qui allèrent s'entourer autour des jambes du Nighlock, elle leva ensuite ses mains vers le ciel et un vent fort se déclencha autour du monstre qui ne semblait pas impressionné. Mais l'attaque de Mya n'aboutit pas. Elle était trop faible. Elle tomba à genoux libérant ainsi Serrator qui s'approcha d'elle.

"Vous abandonnez déjà ?" Dit-il en s'adressant à l'ensemble des rangers," vous ne pouvez plus vous battre. Qu'il en soit ainsi, alors adieu !" Finit-il en levant son arme au dessus de Mya.

"Pas si vite Serrator !" Cria Antonio en arrivant, "le samouraï doré est de retour avec un nouveau jouet ! Est-ce que je vous ai manqué ?"

"Antonio !" Dit Mike

"Je savais que tu y arriverais !" Cria Mia

"Beau travail Antonio !" Rajouta Jayden du cockpit du MegaZord

"Tonio", murmura Mya les yeux brillants de larmes

"Tu crois que tu me fais peur !" Continua Antonio, "personne ne nous arrêtera moi et mon ami, Zord Flash ! Et ne te laisse pas berner par les apparences, ce Zord est super puissant !"

"Très intéressant, quelle étrange petite créature ! Quel dommage que je n'en ai rien à faire ! Essaie de rattraper cette balle ! Ah !"

"AH !" Cria Antonio en coupant la balle de Serrator en deux

"Quoi ?"

"Zord Flash, disque de bataille _ATTAQUE DIFFUSE_!" Continua Antonio, "à moi d'attaquer !"

"Voilà une raclée que je pensais recevoir de Maître Xandred !" Dit Serrator en se tenant l'endroit où il avait été touché par Antonio. "Je t'ai sous-estimé !"

"C'est vrai ! Tu m'as sous-estimé !" Confirma le pêcheur

"Très bien !" Arrêta Serrator, "vous avez passé l'épreuve, pour l'instant ! Ce n'est qu'un au revoir mortel !" Serrator disparut à travers une fissure

"Il s'est déconcentré !" S'exclama Jayden, "réglons-lui son compte !" Et il donna un coup d'épée à PapyRux

"Au fait les amis", dit Antonio en s'approchant des autres, "si on faisait le point ? Tout le monde va bien ?"

"Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ce Zord ?" Demanda Emily

"Et tu n'as plus peur des poissons rouges ?" Ricana Mike

"Non, Mentor m'a aidé à voir la lumière !" Répondit Antonio

"Oh Tonio !" Pleura Mya en lui sautant dans les bras, "ça me fais du bien de te revoir en pleine forme !"

"Et oui bébé ! L'âge d'or d'Antonio ne s'est pas arrêté !"

"Jayden !" Cria Kevin en voyant le MegaZord en difficulté

"Il est en difficulté !" Dit Emily

"Venez !" Ordonna Mia

"Attendez !" Les arrêta Antonio, "c'est une tâche délicate, laissez-la à Lighty !" Le Zord sembla acquiescer.

"Tu es sûr ?" Demanda Mike

"Go ! Cria Antonio en lançant le Zord en l'air, "activation ! Zord Flash, MÉGA-MODE _ACTIVE_!"

Le Zord se transforma en MegaZord. Il para une attaque de PapyRux qui allait anéantir Jayden. Il le frappa pour le faire reculer et se mit en garde. Le monstre de papier retourna à l'attaque mais le MegaZord réussit à parer toutes les attaques et à l'affaiblir.

"MegaZord Flash, _ATTAQUE FLAMBOYANTE_!" Cria Antonio à son Zord, qui lui obéit puis : "MegaZord Flash _ATTAQUE MÉGA TOURBILLON_! Ce qui envoya le PapyRux au sol. Il est temps de jeter ce papier au tri sélectif !"

"Je vais te donner un coup de main !" Dit Jayden

"Incroyable !" Sautilla Emily

"Tout simplement hallucinant !" Dit Kevin

"J'allais le dire !" S'exclama Mia

"J'adore !" Murmura Mike

"Continue Antonio !" Intervint Mya, "ce n'est pas le moment de se reposer sur ses lauriers !"

"Tu as raison ! MegaZord Flash utilise le disque de bataille !" Cria Antonio, "le disque doit être coincé !" Marmonna-t-il en voyant son MegaZord se courber, "Hey Jayden ! Mets-lui une fessée !"

"Une fessée ?" Répéta Jayden bêtement, puis son MegaZord tapa le MegaZord Flash.

 _"ATTAQUE DISQUE DE BATAILLE_!" Cria Antonio, "règle-lui son compte !" Continua-t-il après que le PapyRux ait perdu son arme suite à l'attaque précédente, "essaye d'encaisser ça ! _ATTAQUE DIFFUSE_!"

L'attaque du MegaZord réussit à détruire et anéantir le PapyRux de Serrator.

"Power Rangers Samouraï ! La victoire est à nous !"

Les rangers firent une petite danse de la victoire. Seule Mya ne se réjouissait pas. Jayden l'aida à se relever et ils commencèrent à partir.

"Attendez !" Dit Mya

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Demanda Jayden en fronçant les sourcils

"Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre qu'il n'y ait pas eu d'attaque de mangemorts cette fois ?" Demanda Mya

"Maintenant que tu le dis, si." Acquiesça Kevin

"C'est vrai !" Continua Mike, "même lors des attaques des moogers il y en a habituellement."

"Restez sur vos gardes !" Ordonna Jayden en se mettant dos à dos avec Mya

Cette dernière avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle regarda de partout mais ne vit rien d'anormal Elle commença à frissonner de froid. Elle remarqua aussi que l'herbe commençait à geler.

"Oh non !" Murmura-t-elle, paniquée

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" Demanda Mia en montrant des hommes voler

"Ils sont là !" Dit Emily

"Reculez !" Dit précipitamment Mya, terrifiée

"Tu ne vas pas les affronter toute seule !" Dit Antonio en se levant

"J'ai dit, reculez !" Cria-t-elle cette fois en laissant sa colère exploser.

Ses cheveux formèrent un halo autour de sa tête et elle ferma les yeux. Elle leva ses mains vers le ciel et créa un dôme de protection autour d'elle et des autres. Elle claqua sa main dans l'air et sa baguette apparut.

"Ce ne sont pas des Mangemorts !" Expliqua-t-elle rapidement en les voyant arriver

"C'est quoi alors ?" Demanda Kevin

"Ce sont des Détraqueurs !"

"Des quoi ?" Demanda Emily

"Ils étaient les gardiens de la prison des sorciers jusqu'à ce que Voldemort prenne le contrôle sur eux."

"Et alors ? Où est le danger ?" Demanda Kevin

"Les Détraqueurs se nourrissent de la joie humaine, ne laissant que les émotions négatives telles que la tristesse ou encore le désespoir ! Et lorsqu'ils t'embrassent..."

"Ces choses embrassent ?" La coupa Mike

"Lorsqu'un Détraqueur te fait le _Baiser du Détraqueur_ , ou qu'il t'embrasse, il va aspirer ton âme jusqu'à que tu ne sois plus qu'une coquille vide !" Expliqua Mya en tremblant

"C'est horrible !" Dit le ranger rose

"Comment on combat ces choses ?" Demanda Jayden en prenant les mains de sa meilleure amie

"On ne peut pas, Jay' ! On ne peut que les faire fuir... C'est pour ça que je vais m'en occuper toute seule." Termina Mya en sortant du dôme

Jayden et les autres essayèrent de sortir mais rien n'y faisait. Mya les avait enfermés dans cette bulle magique. Mya se prépara mentalement. Un souvenir heureux, une souvenir heureux. Elle pensa alors au moment où elle avait retrouvé Jayden. Elle se positionna devant eux. Ses jambes écartées de façon à avoir un bon équilibre, sa main gauche derrière son dos et sa baguette dans sa main droite. Elle essaya de voir combien ils étaient. Son souffle se coupa. Ils devaient être au moins une vingtaine. Elle commença à paniquer. Elle baissa la tête doucement et se ressaisit. Elle devait protéger ses amis. Au moment où la horde de Détraqueurs arriva, elle leva sa baguette et cria d'une voix mais forte :

 _"EXPECTO PATRONUM_!"

Au lieu de la petite loutre à laquelle elle s'attendait, un magnifique lion sortit de sa baguette. Elle en fut étonnée mais garda sa concentration. Les Détraqueurs partirent rapidement lorsque le lion passait devant eux. Quelques minutes après, ils furent tous partis et le lion disparut. Mya se tourna alors vers les autres qui, une fois la barrière magique partie, coururent vers elle.

"C'était génial !" Cria Mike en l'étouffant dans ses bras

"Mike laissa-la respirer !" Intervint Kevin

"C'était de la belle magie, Mya ! Dit Antonio

"Merci !" Répondit doucement Mya, "je me sens pas très bien"

Mya s'écroula par terre. Jayden la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol et il la porta. Ils marchaient dans un parc de la ville lorsque Mya se réveilla. Elle regarda autour d'elle et fronça les sourcils. Elle remarqua alors que Jayden la portait.

"Jayden, je peux marcher toute seule depuis l'âge de 8 mois." Dit-elle doucement

"Je sais mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un te porte pour te ramener à la maison", lui répondit-il en lui embrassant le front

"Mya, tu vas bien ?" Demanda Emily, inquiète

"Très bien Em', ne t'en fais pas !" La rassura la sorcière en posant ses pieds par terre. Mais à peine elle fut debout, ses jambes ne la tinrent plus et elle s'écroula.

"Pas si bien que ça, on dirait !" Ricana Mike

"Mike !" Dirent Kevin et Mia ensemble

"Aller, monte !" Ordonna le ranger rouge en la hissant sur son dos

"Ah oui, un problème avec ton frère qui t'empêche de me voir hein..." dit une voix désagréable

"Thomas ? Dit Mya, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"C'est à moi de te poser la question !" Répondit ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils, "toi !" Continua-t-il en se tournant vers Jayden, "fais la descendre."

"Elle tient à peine sur ses jambes !" Rétorqua le leader, "hors de question ! Puis je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi !"

"Jayden", intervint Mya en descendant du dos de ce dernier. "Je vous rejoins à la maison Shiba."

"Fais attention à toi !" Dit Antonio en prenant l'épaule de son meilleur ami et en partant avec les autres

Mya avait les jambes tremblantes. Elle s'approcha d'un banc et s'assit en indiquant à Thomas, la place libre à côté d'elle.

"Thomas", commença-t-elle d'une voix exténuée, "on avait effectivement un problème avec Tonio mais il s'est réglé et on a décidé de sortir."

"Tu as préféré rester avec eux plutôt qu'avec moi ?" Dit Thomas, vexé

"C'est ma famille, Thomas !"

"Oui excuse-moi... Je te ramène ? J'ai ma voiture plus loin"

"Je veux bien.."

Le trajet se fit en silence. Mya essayait de ne pas s'endormir et Thomas était concentré sur la route. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, Mya embrassa doucement son copain et rentra dans la maison. Elle se dirigea directement vers sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit. La tête posée sur l'oreiller, elle s'endormit en quelques secondes.

Lorsque deux heures plus tard elle se réveilla, elle trouva les autres rangers vaquer à leurs occupations : Mia essayait une nouvelle recette, Kevin lisait dans le salon, Antonio était à la pêche et Mike et Emily faisait du patin à roulettes. Jayden, quant à lui, s'amusait dehors avec son Zord. Elle bailla. Puis fronça les sourcils. Elle venait de dormir et se trouvait encore plus fatiguée qu'avant. Elle alla trouver Ji et lui expliqua son problème.

"Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Mya." Lui dit le Mentor, "tu manques peut-être de sommeil ou tu es malade..."

"Non, je me sens très en forme." Objecta la sorcière, "puis ça a commencé quand j'étais sur cette arbre... De plus, ma marque me démange de plus en plus..."

"Cela provient peut-être de Voldemort", expliqua Ji.

"Vous avez raison", s'exclama Mya, "il a fait la même chose à un autre mangemort qui l'avait trahi ! Il lui prenait son énergie vitale à travers les peurs et les angoisses grâce à la Marque des Ténèbres."

"Il faut trouver quelque chose qui te permettra de l'enlever.."

"Vous croyez qu'un symbole de puissance peut me l'enlever ?"

"Je ne sais pas... Mais je vais faire des recherches.."

"Merci Ji", remercia Mya après avoir baillée, "de mon côté je vais demander à Severus..."

Mya partit dans sa chambre pour envoyer une lettre à Severus qui expliquait son hypothèse et son problème. Puis après avoir envoyé la lettre, elle repartit dans le salon. Elle vit Mike jouer à la console, elle s'approcha donc de lui.

"Hey Mike", chuchota-t-elle

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda-t-il toujours les yeux rivés vers son jeu

"Ça te dit de faire une blague aux autres ?"

"Toujours partant pour ce genre de choses !" S'exclama Mike en se levant

Mya rigola et lui expliqua son plan.

"C'est génial !" Rigola-t-il, "les autres ne vont pas en revenir !"

"Ils vont être furieux, oui !" Ricana Mya

"On le met quand en action ?"

"Maintenant ! Jayden a laissé son Zord là", expliqua Mya en le prenant, "donc il va venir le chercher dans quelques secondes."

Mike acquiesça et reposa le Zord sur la table basse. Comme Mya l'avait prédit, le ranger rouge vint le reprendre quelques secondes plus tard. Il regarda les deux amis qui étaient concentrés sur le jeu vidéo, haussa les épaules et partit dans sa chambre.

"Dépêche-toi, Mike ! Va chercher les Zord des autres sinon mon plan ne fonctionnera pas !" Chuchota furieusement Mya

"Je te les apporte dans 5 minutes !"

Puis il partit ne laissant que Mya dans le salon. Mike revint exactement 3 minutes après avec les autres Zord qu'il plaça dans le petit sac de perle que Mya portait toujours à sa taille et il partirent manger dans la cuisine. Ce que Mike ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle avait pris aussi le sien qui traînait sur le pouf à côté d'elle.

"Ah Kevin", dit Jayden en entrant dans la cuisine, "tiens ton Zord était dans ma chambre"

"Merci", remercia le métisse

"Oui merci Jayden", murmura Mya à Mike en rigolant

"Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez tous les deux ?" Demanda Emily avec un petit sourire

"Rien du tout, Emily." Répondit calmement Mya," je suis fatiguée..."

"Mais tu viens de dormir !" S'exclama Mia

La sorcière regarda Ji, puis elle s'excusa et partit dehors prétextant avoir besoin d'air. Elle traça le symbole de puissance de la purification et l'activa. Rien ne se produisit. Elle soupira puis rentra.

"Alors," dit Mike en voyant Antonio servir du poisson, "on dirait que tu as vaincu ta phobie des poissons"

"Ouais !" Acquiesça le poissonnier, "non seulement je suis guéri mais maintenant on a aussi le Zord Flash dans l'équipe !"

"Il faut que tu nous racontes", intervint Mia, "comment tu as vaincu ta peur ?"

"Disons juste que Mentor m'a appris suivre mes instincts !" Raconta Antonio

"Il t'a fait manger un sushi ?" S'exclama Mya en ouvrant de grands yeux

"Comment tu les sais ?" Ronchonna son meilleur ami

"La magie mon cher Garcia !" Rigola la sorcière en levant son doigt en l'air

Et tout le monde rigola.


	14. Chapter 14

**Voila le 14ème chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Je tiens aussi à remercier jallison009 pour son review !**

* * *

"Mia", dit Kevin, "ton Zord était dans ma chambre. Tiens"

"Oh merci, Kev' !" Répondit le ranger rose en l'embrassant sur la joue, "mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans ta chambre ?"

"Ils sont mignons, tu ne trouves pas ?" Demanda Mya à Jayden en montrant les deux amoureux.

"Hmmm", acquiesça le ranger rouge la bouche pleine en hochant la tête en regardant aussi

Mya eut un sourire en coin en voyant que sa petite farce marchait. Les autres ne comprenaient pas comment leur Zord pouvait se retrouver dans la chambre de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle se tourna discrètement vers Mike qui ricanait à côté d'Emily, puis finit son petit-déjeuner. Elle se leva ensuite avec Jayden et partit s'entraîner avec ce dernier.

Quelques heures plus tard, Emily arriva en courant vers eux en leur demandant si il n'avait pas vu son Zord Singe. Mya secoua la tête et partit chercher une bouteille d'eau. Elle vit alors son Zord dans le sac de Mia. Elle lui demanda secrètement de se transformer en singe et remis le vrai Zord Tortue dans le sac de Mia. Après tout, elle ne voulait pas créer une catastrophe si un Nighlock apparaissait. Elle repartit dehors et donna le Zord à Emily.

"Quand comptes-tu arrêter de les faire tourner en bourrique comme ça ?" Demanda Jayden un fois qu'Emily soit partie

"Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles !" Répondit Mya innocemment en attaquant son chef

"C'est ça, fais l'innocente !"

"Aaaaaaah !" Cria la voix d'Emily dans la maison

Les deux amis coururent à l'intérieur et trouvèrent Emily avec un Zord Lion dans la main. Mike et Mya se regardèrent avant d'exploser de rire.

"Y'a même pas deux secondes, c'était un singe !" Balbutia le ranger jaune

"Mya !" Avertit Ji d'une voix sévère

"Vous auriez du voir vos têtes !" Ria cette dernière, "c'était à mourir de rire !"

Elle s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui tendit son vrai Zord Singe après avoir récupérer le sien. Le sourire de Mike se transforma bien vite en rire qui se transmit comme une traînée de poudre. Au bout de quelques minutes, tout le monde rigolait. Mya se calma puis partit dans le salon lire un livre après avoir rendu les vrais Zord à leurs propriétaires. Emily et Mike partirent vers la cour arrière de la maison tandis que Antonio, qui venait d'arriver, et Mentor allèrent dans un coin du salon pour travailler. Jayden, quant à lui, partit s'entraîner. Kevin se posa à côté d'elle pour lire son livre sur les samouraïs.

"On dirait qu'on rate quelque chose", dit Mike en voyant Mia accouder au cadre de la porte

"Je vais te montrer" dit Ji, "tu vois ça... Et ça ? Concentre-toi ! Ceci demande toute notre attention !"

"Ok !" Répondit Antonio en piochant des cacahuètes dans le bol à côté de lui, "c'est dans mes cordes."

"C'est bizarre de les voir aussi complices, tous les deux." Dit Mia à Mike et Emily

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils font avec le Zord Flash ?" Demanda Mike

"Aucune idée", dit Mya en s'approchant d'Antonio et en s'asseyant à côté de lui

"Peut-être que ta technologie te permettra d'exploiter la puissance du Zord !" Expliqua Ji sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait

"Ouais..." acquiesça le pêcheur

"Faut que j'aille voir !" S'exclama Mike

Il bouscula les deux filles et s'approcha de la table. Lorsqu'il signala sa présence, Mentor leva la main pour lui demander de ne pas les déranger. Après s'être fait grondé par Ji lorsqu'il demanda se qu'ils faisaient, il remarqua que le bol de cacahuètes d'Antonio était vide. Il jeta un regard à son paquet de croquettes pour chat qu'il avait dans la main, prit le bol le bol et le remplit. Mya et Mentor le regardèrent faire discrètement puis se regardèrent mutuellement lorsqu'il l'eut reposé. Antonio, inconscient de tout ça, mangea les croquettes tandis que Mike repartait en souriant.

"Antonio", coupa Ji en posant sa main sur ce dernier lorsqu'il le vit continuer à manger les croquettes, "je crois qu'on devrait aller la pêche."

"Cool, j'ai besoin de décompresser, c'est clair !" Dit Antonio sans comprendre

"Mike !" Appela Mya en prenant le bol et en lui tendant, "sers-toi !"

Mike se retourna doucement et lui lança un regard incertain. Il se tourna vers Mentor qui lui lança un petit « -Vas-y » et il prit doucement une seule croquette qu'il mâcha en grimaçant. Puis il repartit vers les filles qui rigolaient. Kevin, durant toute la scène, n'avait rien dit. Cela n'empêchait pas qu'il soit fortement agacé par le comportement du ranger vert. Il secoua la tête et se remit à lire son manuel de vie des samouraïs.

Mya, quant à elle, décida de suivre Antonio et Ji. Elle n'avait rien à faire et peut-être que ses pouvoirs seraient utiles. Elle prit donc son Morpher et son Zord, qu'elle mit dans son sac de perle, à sa taille et les suivit.

"On s'en va à la pêche !" Lança Antonio joyeusement à Jayden

"Sûrement pas !" Dit sèchement Ji en marchant rapidement

"Non ?" S'étonna le pêcheur

"Non." Intervint Mya, "vous devez continuer à travailler sur le Zord Flash."

"Sans être dérangé !" Rajouta Ji en hochant la tête

"Ok !" Dit finalement Antonio

"Fais attention à toi, Mi." Dit Jayden en rigolant

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis une grande fille." Lui répondit la sorcière en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

Durant le trajet, Mya reçut un appel de Thomas lui demandant s'il pouvait se voir le soir même. Elle acquiesça doucement et raccrocha. Elle courut pour rattraper les deux autres qui s'était enfin posé et attendit.

 _ **Rivière Sanzu**_

Octoroo se promenait tristement sur le rive de la rivière Sanzu. Il pensait à Dayu qui avait été depuis longtemps chassée du bateau de Maître Xandred par ce dernier.

"Hou, Ha, Hou !" S'écria-t-il, "Dayu tu me manques beaucoup ! Ce Serrator ne m'inspire pas confiance quand aux projets de Maître Xandred. Ils sont encore plus stagnants que l'eau de cette rivière ! Et le kidnapping de cette petite sorcière semble impossible. Par toutes les créatures du monde d'en bas, qu'est-ce que ça sent mauvais ici ! Beuuurk !" Cria-t-il en se mettant la main sur le nez, "d'où viens ce bruit ? Il s'avança vers l'eau. Des bulles ! Mais alors il ne peut s'agir que d'Eyescar qui remonte des abysses ! Hou, Ha, Hou ! Maître Xandred, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous !"

Il se précipita vers le bateau pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à son Maître. Eyescar apparut à côté de lui et ils montèrent dans le bateau. Octoroo et le Nighlock trouvèrent Maître Xandred et Serrator en compagnie d'un Voldemort mécontent.

"Je vous présente Eyescar !" Leur dit Octoroo

"Laisse-moi !" Grogna Xandred, "j'ai une migraine épouvantable"

"Mais nous avons un plan pour nous débarrasser définitivement des Power Rangers et pour avoir la petite sorcière !" Insista Octoroo

"Un plan ?" Demanda Serrator, "je suis impatient d'en savoir plus. Ahahah, s'il te plaît, étanche ma curiosité !"

"Moi aussi j'aimerais bien savoir comment vous comptez enfin m'amener Miss Black !" S'exclama Jedusor, menaçant

"J'ai conçu un piège pour mettre ses misérables Power Rangers hors d'état de nuire !" Entreprit Eyescar d'expliquer, "je vais me servir de l'attention qu'ils se portent les un envers les autres pour les envoyer en enfer ! Et lorsqu'ils auront disparu, j'amènerai la fille ici ! Ahahahah !"

"Avec un stratège pareil, il faut s'attendre au pire !" Dit Serrator en caressant son arme

"Je suis d'accord avec lui", acquiesça Voldemort d'une voix froide, "je vais ajouter quelques mangemorts pour être sûr de réussir." Et il commença à partir.

"Détrompez-vous tous les deux", gronda Octoroo, "Eyescar vient des profondeurs les plus sombres de la rivière Sanzu. S'il y en a un qui peut éliminer ses racailles, c'est bien lui !"

"Ainsi Octoroo tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que de faire appel à ce petit voyou !" Ricana Serrator après que Jedusor fut remonter sur Terre. "Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi. Eh bien, moi aussi j'ai élaboré un plan mais pour l'instant, je le garde pour moi !"

"J'ai horreur des secrets !" Dit furieusement Xandred

"Je vous le dévoilerai en temps utiles, honorable Maître Xandred" lança Serrator en s'inclinant

"Ah ! Je ne supporte pas ce type avec son pantalon de clown !" S'énerva Octoroo

"Pantalon de clown ! Pantalon de clown !" Crièrent les pestipoils

"Maudit pestipoils !" Râla Maître Xandred

 _ **Du côté de Mentor, d'Antonio et de Mya**_

Mya vit Mentor faire les cent pas et rigola discrètement. Elle tourna son regard vers son meilleur ami et le vit tapoter sur le clavier de son Morpher. Soudain, elle entendit un bruit suspect. Elle se retourna et avant même de pouvoir faire quelque chose, elle tomba inconsciente.

 _ **Maison Shiba**_

Jayden s'approcha du mannequin. Il arma ses poings et commença à faire un enchaînement. Lorsqu'il l'eut fini, il se releva sur ses deux pieds et sourit. Soudain, le Capteur Gap sonna et les quatre autres arrivèrent courant. Ils se regardèrent et partirent combattre les Nighlocks.

Ils durent courir une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant d'arriver à l'endroit où l'attaque avait été détectée. Ils virent alors le Zord Flash par terre ainsi que l'attirail de pêche d'Antonio. Le sac de perles de Mya était aussi par terre à côté du Zord.

"Hey, regardez !" Cria Emily, toujours en courant, "ce sont leurs affaires."

"Le Zord Flash !" S'exclama Mike en le prenant dans ses mains, "Mentor ! Antonio ! Mya !"

"Ils ne les auraient jamais abandonné !" Dit Mia en s'avançant vers Mike

"Ils ont dû tomber dans un piège !" Lança Kevin

"Je crois que tu as raison !" Acquiesça Jayden, inquiet

"C'est pas vrai, tout est de ma faute !" Se blâma Mike, "ils ne seraient pas venus là si je ne leur avais pas pris la tête !"

"Ah enfin tu t'en rends compte !" Lui répondit Kevin en enfonçant le couteau dans la plaie

"Ça suffit !" Clama Jayden, "ce qui importe, c'est de retrouver Mentor, Antonio et Mya"

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient faire avec ce machin ?" Demanda doucement Mike

"Hey !" Cria fortement Kevin en prenant la bobine de fil de pèche d'Antonio, "venez voir ! C'est le fil de pèche d'Antonio, y'a pas de doute ! Et il conduit à cet escalier..." finit-il en montrant un escalier qui menait dessous le sol

"Et forcément l'escalier conduit à un endroit peu rassurant !" Dit Mia lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent des marches

"Ils ont dû être amener là-dedans", dit Jayden d'une voix froide, "soyez prêts, on va descendre !"

Ils se transformèrent et commencèrent à descendre vers l'entrée souterraine. L'endroit n'était pas du tout éclairé et faisait peur. Derrière leurs masques, ils durent plisser les yeux pour tenter de voir quelque chose dans le noir.

"On voit à peine tellement c'est sombre !" Constata Kevin, la main sur son épée

"T'inquiète", le rassura Mike, "je peux arranger ça !" Il regarda le Zord Flash et ce dernier éclaira tout le corridor

"Merci Mike", remercia Jayden en s'accroupissant et en prenant délicatement le fil de pèche entre ses doigts, "continuons de nous laisser guider par le fil."

 _ **Clairière dans la forêt**_

Une horde de moogers se trouvait dans la clairière autour de Mya, d'Antonio et du Mentor.

"Et oui, messieurs et mademoiselle !" Rigola Eyescar, "tout ce qu'il vous reste à faire, c'est de prendre votre mal en patience !"

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends de nous Nighlock ?" Demanda Antonio en se débattant

"J'ai déjà obtenu ce que je voulais !" Lui répondit le Nighlock, "vous trois !"

"Pourquoi nous ?"

"Vous êtes les deux gros poissons que je voulais attraper et la demoiselle doit être emmener sur le bateau de Maître Xandred. Vous allez me servir d'appât pour le reste de vos petits camarades ! Aaaah ! Tu n'aimerais pas leur téléphoner pour les prévenir ?" Nargua-t-il Antonio en lui mettant son Morpher sous les yeux, "je paries que tu en meures d'envie. Dommage pour eux, ils viendront vous chercher en passant par le seul endroit qui mène à cette vallée. Là-haut ! Et quand ils apparaîtront mon armée de moogers les accueillera les bras ouverts !"

Le Nighlock leur tourna le dos en éclatant d'un rire machiavélique.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, il faut juste espérer que notre équipe nous retrouve", tenta de rassurer Ji

"Pas besoin d'espérer", objecta Antonio, "vous vous rappelez mon fil de pèche ? Je l'ai égaré sans le faire exprès. Je me demande si un certain Jayden le retrouvera."

"Tonio, tu es un génie !" Chuchota Mya en souriant grandement

"Cette fois, je suis vraiment épaté Antonio" lui dit Ji

 _ **Du côté des Rangers**_

Les cinq rangers continuaient de marcher dans le passage souterrain. Le Zord Flash éclairait leur chemin et ils pouvaient voir où ils mettaient les pieds. Jayden tenait toujours le fil de pèche d'Antonio dans sa main et ils avançaient doucement.

"J'ai un super mauvais pressentiment !" Leur dit Mia en regardant autour

"Cet endroit me donne plus que la chair de poule !" S'exclama Emily

"On est arrivé en bout de ligne", annonça Jayden en prenant la bobine dans sa main, "c'est le cas de le dire."

"Attention !" S'exclama Kevin en dégainant son épée, "tenez-vous sur vos gardes !"

Des bruits de moogers se firent soudain entendre et les rangers regardèrent autour. Rien pendant quelques secondes puis une vingtaine émergea de tous les côtés. Ils se battirent vaillamment mais toujours plus de moogers arrivaient.

"Je n'ai jamais vu tant de moogers à la fois !" S'exclama Mike

"Et aucune trace de Mentor et des deux autres !" Répondit Jayden en se débarrassant de plusieurs moogers

"Regardez le Zord Flash !" Cria Mike, "il se met à bouger tout seul ! Et y'a un mooger qui l'a prit pour un ballon de foot !"

 _ **Du côté des trois captifs**_

"Tu sais", commença Mentor en parlant à Antonio, "quand tu es revenu la première fois, j'ai cru que tu nous causerais des problème. Mais je dois reconnaître que j'avais tord."

"C'est vrai ?" Demanda Antonio avec espoir

"Oui !" Répondit vivement Mentor, "tu mérites ta place dans l'équipe."

"Mentor a raison, tu sais." Intervint Mya, émue. "Tu es devenu indispensable pour notre équipe ! Puis... je suis contente d'avoir mon frère à mes côtés."

"Honnêtement, tu vaux ton pesant..." Ji se coupant et émit un petit rire

"Mon pesant d'or ?" Compléta Antonio avec un grand sourire

"C'est sûr..." murmura Mentor

"Hey", dit Antonio au deux autres, "si jamais ça tournait mal, merci de m'avoir supporté."

"Tonio..." murmura Mya

"Et aussi d'avoir cru en moi !" Finit le ranger doré en souriant grandement

"La seule chose à laquelle je crois", coupa le Nighlock, "c'est à la capture des autres membres du groupe !"

"Et moi, je vais pouvoir livrer Black au Maître !" Ria une voix sombre, "et je serai son favori !"

"Yaxley !" Gronda Mya

"Ma jolie, comme on se retrouve !" Dit ce dernier, "comment va le petit Drago ?"

"La ferme !" Cria la sorcière

"J'ai amené quelques amis avec moi", expliqua le mangemort en montrant McNair, Greyback et Rodolphus Lestrange, "avant de t'apporter au Maître, on va se faire plaisir. Après tout, il a juste précisé qu'il te voulait vivante ! Détache-la, Nighlock !" Ordonna-t-il à Eyescar

"Désolé", dit ce dernier de sa voix hideuse, "j'ai reçu des ordres. Je dois l'emmener sur le bateau de Maître Xandred"

"Mya", chuchota Antonio, "je ne les laisserai pas te faire du mal !"

"Ni t'emmener", compléta Ji

"Jayden, montre-toi maintenant !" Pria la jeune fille

 _ **Corridor souterrain**_

"On a beau tailler dans le tas", dit Kevin en frappant les moogers autour de lui

"On en voit jamais le bout !" Finit Emily en bloquant un coup pour protéger Kevin

"Si seulement je pouvais récupérer le Zord Flash", maugréa Mike en détruisant des moogers, "je suis sûr qu'il nous aiderait !"

"Vas-y Mike !" Intervint Mia en frappant les moogers qui barraient la route du ranger vert, "bonne chance !"

"Merci ! Non ! Laissez-moi passer !" Et il prit dans ses mains le Zord Flash, "je te tiens toi ! Hey ! Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose dedans !"

"Alors fais le sortir !" Ordonna Jayden

"Ok !" Mike donna un petit coup sec sur le côté du Zord et un disque en sortit

"Bien joué", dit Jayden en récupérant le disque qui était allé directement sur le manche de son épée, " _MODE ATTAQUE DU REQUIN ACTIVE_!" Finit-il en faisant tourner le disque

Jayden détruisit tous les moogers qui l'entourait avec un seul coup d'épée circulaire. Cela provoqua une grande explosion et lorsque la fumée se dissipa, Jayden apparut accroupit avec une nouvelle tunique rouge et avec, sur son épaule, une nouvelle épée en forme de requin.

"Grâce à Antonio, on peut activer le pouvoir contenu dans ce disque quand on veut." Dit Jayden, "dès que vous vous en prenez à mes amis, vous nagez en eaux troubles moogers ! Ah !"

L'épaule s'agrandit comme un élastique et détruisit tous les moogers présents dans le corridor.

"Essayons de retrouver Antonio, Mentor et Mya", dit Mike en se mettant à courir

"Oui", acquiesça Jayden en le suivant, "et en vitesse !"

Ils se démorpherisèrent et sortirent enfin du sous-sol. Ils arrivèrent sur une grande vallée derrière une montagne avec, en son centre, une centaine de moogers (toute une armée) ainsi que les trois captifs au milieu des moogers et les quatre mangemorts avec Eyescar.

"Comme si on n'avait pas eu notre compte pour la journée", fit remarquer sombrement Mike

"Leurs forces semblent concentrées dans la vallée !" Dit Kevin en regardant Jayden

"Et oui, c'est là-bas que les Nighlocks nous attendent", expliqua Jayden

"D'accord mais si on les attaque, ils sont tellement nombreux, qu'on va perdre !" S'exclama Emily d'une voix de plus en plus aiguë

"C'est sûr", acquiesça le leader, "heureusement j'ai une meilleure idée"

"Vos minables petits camarades vont débouler par le sommet de cette colline d'une minute à l'autre", dit le Nighlock en s'adressant aux deux rangers mais en attrapant le pécheur, "et vous serez aux premières loges pour assister à leur fin !"

"Aaaaah !" Cria Antonio sous la douleur. le Nighlock l'avait brutalement plaqué contre la barre de fer à laquelle ils étaient accrochés.

"Tonio !" Cria Mya en pleurant

"Antonio, Mya" intervint Mentor, "on arrivera à s'en sortir !"

"Même quand tout est perdu, ils se font encore des illusions !" Se moqua le Nighlock en riant

Il eut un bruit et les trois captifs tournèrent leurs regards vers la source, puis ils sourirent.

"C'est pas une illusion !" Cracha Mya avec un sourire

"Juste une intuition !" Finit Mentor Ji

"D'où viens ce bruit ?" Demanda Eyescar

"Là haut, sombre imbécile !" Intervint Yaxley en sortant sa baguette

"Haut les mains Nighlock !" Dit Jayden depuis le vaisseau de combat samouraï

"C'est impossible !" Cria Eyescar en voyant ses moogers tomber un par un. Puis il se fit frapper et il tomba

"Rien n'est impossible avec la boîte noire !" Lui répondit Jayden narquois, même piloter seul le vaisseau de combat samouraï !"

"J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils ont évité mon piège !" Cria le Nighlock en se relevant

"Venant d'un monstre comme toi, moi j'arrive à le croire !" Répondit moqueusement Mya

"La ferme, Black !" Dit Lestrange en la frappant au visage

"Ne la touche pas !" Hurla Antonio en se débattant. Les quatre mangemorts partirent se mettre à côté du Nighlock

"Je pensais qu'il pouvait nous atteindre, qu'en passant par la colline !" Continua de se lamenter le monstre

"On t'a fait une belle surprise !" Lui dit Mike en frappant deux moogers avec sa lance de la forêt, "Power Ranger Vert, prêt !"

"Je vais vous détacher !" Intervint Mia en coupant la corde. Les trois autres s'enfuirent. "Power Ranger Rose, prête !"

"Power Ranger Bleu, prêt !" Fit à son tour Kevin en armant son arc. Il tira ensuite sur le Morpher d'Antonio qui vola dans les airs

"Hey !"

"Je l'ai eu !" Cria Emily en lançant le Morpher à Antonio, "Power Ranger Jaune, prête ! Attrape !"

"Pouvoir doré !" Dit Antonio en se transformant, "grâce à vous, j'ai plus le dos au poteau, Power Ranger Doré, prêt !"

"Mais comment vous avez pu faire pour découvrir mon piège ?" Demanda Eyescar en partant

"Pas si vite", intervint Jayden en le barrant le passage avec son épée, "Power Ranger Rouge, prêt."

"Je ne peux pas vous aider", dit Mya en baissant la tête à côté d'Antonio, "je n'ai pas mon sac de perles et mon Morpher est dedans..."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, on s'en charge." Lui répondit Mike, "toi je pense que tu as d'autres choses à t'occuper !" Finit-il en lui montrant les quatre mangemorts qui arrivaient

"Tu as raison.."

Mya partit en courant tandis que les rangers s'occupaient du Nighlock.

"Des Power Rangers à ma gauche, des Power Rangers à ma droite, j'en crois pas mon œil !" Dit Eyescar

"Alors Nighlock, on rigole moins maintenant !" Le nargua Antonio

"Nous seulement ton plan a échoué", continua Jayden, "mais il va aussi se retournait contre toi !"

"Si tu veux m'en faire baver, regarde ce qu'il va t'arriver !" Dit Eyescar en lui balançant une substance violette que le ranger rouge coupa en deux

Les moogers vinrent attaquer les six rangers tandis que Mentor, posté un peu plus loin du champs de bataille, observait. Des moogers vinrent l'attaquer lui aussi, mais ils les battit sans de difficultés et se repositionna comme si rien ne s'était passé.

"Vous n'avez pas encore capté, moogers !" Cria Mike, "avec moi vous allez en voir des vertes et des pas mûres !"

"Et avec moi, vous allez rire jaune !" Continua Emily en attaquant les monstres

"Je suis un garçon en or, alors dès qu'on commence à me chauffer, je fonds sur le premier venu !" Intervint Antonio en frappant les moogers, "Génial ! Ce machin-là, c'est de l'or en barres !" Finit-il en voyant le Zord Flash attaqué les monstres. Et il se remit à attaquer les moogers

"Extinction des feux !" Cria Eyescar en attaquant à son tour Antonio, "vas te coucher Power Ranger, tu es privé de dessert ! Tout ce que tu auras le droit de manger, c'est une belle tartine de déconfiture !"

"Dans tes rêves !" Dit Antonio en le frappant au ventre, " _DISQUE DE COMBAT EN MODE RAFALE_!"

Sous l'attaque, le Nighlock fut propulsé dans les airs et atterrit 10 mètres plus loin.

"Il est trop stylé ton costume !" Dit Antonio à Jayden

"Le mode requin vaut aussi le coup d'œil !" Répondit le ranger rouge en courant vers le monstre

"C'est moi qui vais t'en mettre plein la vue !" Rétorqua ce dernier

Jayden évita l'attaque du Nighlock et l'attaqua. Eyescar ne put éviter toutes les attaques du ranger rouge et ce fit détruire par l'attaque requin. Il explosa tandis qu'Antonio arrivait vers Jayden.

"Je savais qu'on pouvait déverrouiller le disque requin !" Cria Antonio pendant que le Nighlock prenait sa deuxième forme.

"Je vous ai à l'œil, Power Rangers", intervint Eyescar en faisant tourner son arme, "après la pâtée que je vais vous mettre vous n'aurez plus faim !"

"Ça va ?" Demanda Kevin en arrivant vers Jayden avec les autres

"On fait quoi maintenant ?" Demanda à son tour Mike

"Zord Origami Lion ! MÉGA-MODE _ACTIVE_!" Dit Jayden en ignorant les autres

 _"TRANSFORMATION MEGA-ZORD_ !" Crièrent-ils tous ensemble, "MEGA-ZORD SAMOURAÏ, ENSEMBLE POUR VAINCRE !"

"Oups, désolé pour le retard", dit Jayden en arrivant dans le cockpit

"CrustaZord, on a besoin de toi !" Cria Antonio en l'appelant, "CrustaZord de combat Est, à toi de jouer !" Finit-il dans le cockpit du CrustaZord

"Ah !" Cria Eyescar en courant vers les deux MegaZord, "je ne vais faire de vous qu'une bouchée !"

"CrustaZord de combat Sud", dit Antonio en faisant tourner la roulette des MegaZord, en doublant les armes, "on redouble les plaisirs."

Eyescar attaqua le CrustaZord qui para ses coups avec ses deux épées mais le Nighlock réussit quand même à toucher le MegaZord.

"Il est pas du genre à retenir ses coups !" Cria Antonio

"On se calme !" Dit Jayden en se préparant quand il vit le Nighlock venir vers lui

Cependant, l'attaque du Nighlock fit tomber le MegaZord des samouraï.

"T'as encore rien vu !" Intervint Antonio e tournant la roulette, "CrustaZord de combat Ouest !"

"Raaaah !" Gronda le Nighlock en balançant de la terre sur Antonio

"Je vois plus rien !" Cria Antonio

"Vous êtes fait comme des rats !"

"Antonio a besoin d'aide !" Cria Jayden

"Il a beau porter un costume bling-bling, il ne brille pas par sa combativité !" Nargua Eyescar

"Bas les pattes !" Cria le ranger doré

"Pas de panique", rassura Jayden en activant sa lame katana, "on va le prendre par surprise ! _MÉGA-LAME ACTIVÉE_! SUPER MODE ! RAAAH !"

 _"MÉGA-LAME ACTIVÉE_!" Crièrent les 4 autres en activant leur lame katana

"Disque Requin !" Dit Jayden en le faisant tourner, "Zord Requin séparation !"

"Hein ?"

"Jayden", appela Antonio, "vas-y !"

"Attaque du requin !" Dit Jayden tandis que le Zord Requin partait vers le Nighlock

"Je ne veux pas servir de pâtée pour requin !" Se plaignit Eyescar tandis que le requin le mordait à la jambe

"Bien joué !" Dirent Mia et Mike à Jayden

"CrustaZord de combat Sud !" Intervint Antonio, "l'animal est touché, y'a plus qu'à l'achever !"

"On va assembler le Zord Requin au MegaZord Samouraï." Expliqua Jayden aux autres

 _"ARTILLERIE SAMOURAÏ_!" Crièrent les autres, " _MEGA-ZORD REQUIN SAMOURAÏ_!"

Le casque de la tête du MegaZord se teignit de toutes les couleurs tandis que l'épée se transforma en épée requin.

"Paré pour le combat !"

"Ooooh je le sens mal !" Marmonna Eyescar

 _"SABRE REQUIN, SLASH_!"

"Fais ta prière, cyclope !" Attaqua aussi Antonio

"On l'a eut !" Dirent Kevin et Emily à Jayden

"Encore un bel exemple de travail d'équipe !" Rigola Antonio, "Fantastico !"

"Power Rangers Samouraï, la victoire est à nous !" Conclut Jayden

Ils se démorpherisèrent et se retournèrent pour voir Mya à genoux devant Yaxley. Les trois autres étaient à leurs pieds.

 _ **Point de vue Mya**_

Je courais vers les quatre mangemorts. J'avais peur, oui. Habituellement, je n'avais qu'un mangemort à battre par quatre. Cela montrait que Voldemort devenait de plus en plus impatient. Il me voulait pour je ne sais quelle raison, sûrement pour que je l'aide à devenir le maître du monde. Je ressentais encore les effets de son maléfice sur ma marque et je devais trouver un moyen de me l'enlever rapidement. Les quatre hommes se postèrent enfin devant moi. Je les toisais un par un pour finir par poser mon regard sur Yaxley.

"Alors Black, tu comptes nous affronter toute seule ?" Dit-il en ricanant

Je serrais la mâchoire pour ne pas le tuer sur place. Je vis du coin de l'œil, Lestrange, McNair et Greyback se positionnaient afin de m'encercler.

"Tu es appétissante, gamine !" Dit joyeusement Greyback

"N'y pense pas, Greyback !" Lança McNair, "elle ne doit pas être morte quand on la ramènera au Maître"

"Attrapez-la !" Cria Yaxley en se jetant sur moi

Je fis un salto arrière tandis que les quatre mangemorts s'entrechoquaient. J'atterris gracieusement et me permit de lancer un regard vers les rangers. Le MegaZord Samouraï venait d'être formé. Je devais absolument tenir jusqu'à ce que les autres viennent m'aider. Je n'avais pas ma baguette, ce qui ne m'avantageait pas. Je posai alors mes mains par terre et me concentrai. Une racine sortit de terre et s'enroula autour de McNair qui lâcha sa baguette. Je courus pour la prendre mais Lestrange qui s'était remis du choc la prit avant moi et me menaça de sa baguette. Je le regardai une minute sans bouger puis, décidant de la prendre par surprise, je m'accroupis et lui fit un balayage avant de me relever et d'éviter les sorts des deux autres. Je pris les deux baguettes et lança un _PROTEGO_ informulé afin de pouvoir m'occuper de Lestrange qui se relevait.

 _"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS"_

Rodolphus retomba au sol. Je pensai alors que c'était un vrai idiot en secouant la tête. Armée maintenant de deux baguettes et d'un petit poignard d'argent que Severus m'avait offert lors de ma formation avec lui, je me teins devant les trois autres. On se regardait en tournant en rond. Personne ne voulait attaquer. Je comptais alors jusqu'à 10 dans ma tête et m'élançai vers Greyback. Autant commencer par le plus difficile. Je sortis discrètement le poignard d'argent de ma botte et essayait de le blesser avec. Malheureusement, ses réflexes lui sauvèrent la mise. Il évitait mes attaques rapidement.

Soudain, un sort m'atteignit en plein dans le dos, me faisant tomber au sol. Mes trois armes tombèrent plus loin. Je vis les trois mangemorts arrivaient près de moi. Ils commencèrent à m'agripper pour transplaner.

"Non..."

J'avais murmuré avec l'espoir qu'ils m'écouteraient. Aucun résultat cependant. Malgré la douleur dans mon dos, je me concentrai afin de canaliser mes pouvoirs. Au moment où ils allaient partir, je lâchai mon pouvoir qui les fit voler plus loin. Je me relevai avec difficulté et courus vers le poignard d'argent que j'enfonçai dans le torse de Greyback qui n'avait rien prévu. Ses yeux s'agrandirent puis se serrèrent. Il lâcha son dernier souffle devant moi. Je retirai la lame que je nettoyais par magie et me tournait vers les deux autres restant.

 _"ACCIO BAGUETTES_!"

Les baguettes de Lestrange et de McNair vinrent se loger dans mes deux mains et je les pointais vers les deux Mangemorts. McNair se releva rapidement et se retrouvant sans baguette, il se cacha derrière un arbre. Je fis exploser le végétal sous ma colère et stupefixai l'homme.

Ma concentration fut sur Yaxley qui me regardait avec un sourire pervers.

"Je comprends pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut faire de toi sa femme" lui dit-il

"C'est pas vrai, mais ils ont quoi tous ses hommes à vouloir m'épouser !" Criai-je, "Et son nom est VOLDEMORT !"

"Tu oses prononcer le nom de ton ancien maître ?" dit Yaxley avec fureur

"Il n'a jamais été mon maître, Yaxley ! Il n'est rien pour moi ! Il ne mérite même pas un brin de mon attention !"

"Traître à son Sang, comme ton cabot de père !"

"La ferme ! Mon sang est le plus noble de tous ! Et si tu tiens vraiment à parler de ça, savais-tu que le sang de ton propre maître n'était pas pur à 100/100 ? C'est un infâme Sang-Mêlé !"

"Tu mens, Black !" Cria Yaxley en me lançant un sort que j'évitai

"Oh que non !" Répondis-je en attaquant à son tour, "son père était un sale moldu dont sa mère était tombée amoureuse !"

Un combat acharné commença entre nous deux. Mais mon adrénaline retomba en flèche lorsque la douleur de la coupe dans mon dos me rappela à l'ordre. Ce moment d'inattention me valut de perdre les deux baguettes. Je me retrouvai aussi à genoux devant le Mangemort.

"Mya !" Crièrent les rangers en arrivant

"Ne bougez plus, ou je la tue !" Menaça Yaxley

"Que dirait Voldemort si tu me tuais ?" Dis-je en le provoquant

"Tu as raison, Black.."

Il me poussa au sol et disparut. Il réapparut derrière les rangers et les tortura un par un avec le Doloris.

"Non !" Criai-je lorsque je les vis tous au sol

Je me relevai rapidement et courut vers eux. Seulement une barrière magique avait été dressée. Je les vis alors un à un se tordre de douleur et je ne pus rien faire. Les larmes coulèrent. Leurs cris étaient insupportables. Je tombais au sol en me mettant les mains sur mes oreilles. Non je devais être forte et me battre comme la Gryffondor que j'étais. Je me relevai alors et posai mes mains sur la barrière. Je n'eus pas beaucoup à me concentrer avant que mes pouvoirs se libèrent. La barrière commença à geler et à se fissurer. Quelques instants plus tard, elle éclata en mille morceau. Une aura rouge comme le feu m'entoura alors tandis que je m'avançai vers Yaxley qui reculait sous ma fureur. Je soulageai les rangers de la douleur avec un geste de la main et me positionna devant eux. Je fermai les yeux pendant quelques secondes puis un lion de feu apparut autour de moi et se jeta sur le mangemort. Je pris alors sa baguette qui avait roulé et le fit léviter quand l'attaque fut finie.

"Tu vas mourir, Yaxley." Dis-je d'une voix froide, "on ne s'attaque pas à mon entourage et à ceux que j'aime impunément..."

"Attends, non, pardonnes-moi, je.. Je sais où se trouve ta mère !"

"Quoi ?" Demandais-je en le laissant tomber au sol

"Elle est au Manoir Malefoy," finit Yaxley avec un sourire méchant

"Tu mens !" Criai-je, "elle n'y a jamais été ! Je l'aurai vu avant !"

"Mais elle ne se trouve pas dans les cachots !" Finit-il dans un rire méchant

Je compris alors le sens de ses paroles et les larmes recommencèrent à couler. La colère monta en moi rapidement. Je levai la main et il recommença à léviter au dessus du sol en se tenant le cou. Grâce à mon autre main, je l'étranglais avec la magie. Je sentis alors un main se poser sur mon épaule. Jayden. Je lâchai tout et me jetai dans ses bras. Yaxley me regarda mauvais et dit d'une voix froide avant de partir :

"La bataille finale approche. Tu ne vivras plus pour très longtemps !"

 _ **Fin du point de vue de Mya**_

Les rangers étaient directement rentrés à la Maison Shiba et s'étaient installés sur la table de dehors après avoir soigné le dos de la sorcière. Mentor était allé chercher du jus d'orange et des cacahuètes tandis que Mike se chargeait de donner à manger au chat. Il revint à table quelques minutes après que Mentor est servi la collation. Mya et Jayden était en bout de table, Kevin et Mike à gauche sur le banc et Emily, Mia et Antonio à droite.

"Contre toute attente, vous avez su mener la mission à bien." Dit Ji en souriant doucement, "on vous doit la vie et en ce qui me concerne, je vous en serais toujours reconnaissant."

"C'est la même chose pour moi !" Dit joyeusement Antonio en piochant dans le bol de cacahuètes

"Et pour moi aussi" intervint Mya d'une voix douce en resserrant la couverture qu'elle avait autour d'elle

"Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?" Demanda Jayden, inquiet

"Oui, tout va bien Jay'" répondit la sorcière doucement en frissonnant

"Tu es sûr ?" Reprit Mia, "il fait 25 degrés dehors et pourtant tu as froid. Puis, avec ce que t'as dit ce mangemort..."

"Je... Je vais bien. Je me doutais que ma mère était morte, Yaxley n'a fait que me le confirmer. En plus, après toutes ses années, je pense que j'ai déjà fait mon deuil donc ça ne fais plus autant mal..."

"Comment va ta joue ?" Demanda soudainement Antonio après quelques minutes de silence

"Très bien, je n'ai presque plus mal." Dit la Gryffondor en se touchant la joue

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" Demanda Kevin en se redressant

"Un mangemort m'a frappé, mais ça va !" Finit-elle rapidement en voyant les garçons serrés les poings

"J'aurai dû les tuer..." marmonna Jayden

"Mais non, Aaah atchoum !" Éternua Mya en se couvrant le nez de la couverture

"Mya, tu devrais aller te reposer", lui dit Emily en lui prenant la main

"Je ne suis pas malade vous savez..."

"Non, bien sûr que non", dit sarcastiquement Kevin

"Elle a raison, Kevin." Coupa Mentor, "elle n'est pas malade. C'est à cause de la marque des ténèbres qu'elle a sur le bras."

"Je ne comprends pas ?" Dit Jayden, confus

"Moi non plus." Intervint Mike, "comment un simple tatouage peut la rendre malade comme ça ?"

"Ce n'est pas qu'un simple tatouage", commença à expliquer Ji, "pour Voldemort, il sert à appeler ses fidèles mais ils peuvent aussi ressentir ses émotions à travers elle."

"De plus", continua Mya faiblement, "il peut affaiblir ses mangemorts grâce à elle, les attaquer ou comme avec moi, leur aspirer leur énergie vitale."

"Mon dieu !" Dirent les deux filles en se mettant la main devant la bouche

"Il faut t'enlever ce truc !" Cria Antonio en se levant

"Ouais, tu ne peux pas continuer à vivre avec ça !" Continua Kevin

"Ce... c'est plus compliqué que ça..." essaya d'expliquer Mya mais elle fut coupée par un appel de Thomas, "Allo ?"

"Mya, je suis devant la porte", dit Thomas au téléphone, "je t'attends."

"J'arrive.."

"Thomas est devant la porte", dit Jayden en serrant les dents pour expliquer aux autres pourquoi Mya se levait. Il avait entendu la conversation.

Mya marcha difficilement vers le portail de la maison Shiba et l'entrebâilla pour qu'elle puisse sortir. Elle serra plus fortement la couverture autour d'elle en voyant le regard de Thomas.

"Hey !" Lui dit-elle doucement

"Il fait 50 degré dehors", dit Thomas sans lui dire bonjour en fronçant les sourcils, "pourquoi tu as une couverture sur toi ?"

"Justement, je pourrais pas sortir ce soir finalement", tenta d'expliquer la sorcière

"Pourquoi ?" Dit bêtement le garçon

"Je suis malade et je ne me sens pas très bien."

"D'où la couverture..."

"Oui, je suis désolé Thomas mais..."

"C'est rien, je comprends ne t'inquiète pas... Mais", s'étonna-t-il en prenant son menton délicatement et en tournant son visage, "qui t'as fait ça ?"

"Personne ne t'inquiète pas, Thom..."

"Qui t'as frappée ?" Cria le jeune caissier

"Mya, ça va ?" Demanda Kevin en arrivant, "j'ai entendu des cris..."

"Oui Kev', ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien." Répondit Mya avec un léger soupir avant de tousser violemment

"Tu devrais rentrer te reposer, Mi." Dit Kevin en mettant un bras autour de ses épaules

"Hey, lâches tout de suite ma copine !" Cria Thomas

"Tu devrais t'en aller Thomas", dit Kevin en le regardant froidement, "Mya va encore plus tomber malade et je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas ça."

Thomas plissa les yeux avant d'embrasser doucement Mya sur les lèvres et de partir. Mya soupira et rentra avec l'aide de Kevin. Elle se rassit à côté de Jayden et attendit. Tout le monde la regardait et elle se sentit gênée. Elle rougit avant d'enfoncer sa tête dans l'épaule de Jayden qui rigola et l'entoura d'un bras protecteur.

"Alors", commença Antonio pour détourner l'attention de Mya, "ce disque requin, c'est pas de la bombe ?"

"Si", répondit Mike en regardant

"Tu as vraiment tout déchiré cette fois !" Dit Jayden en levant son verre de sa main libre

"Oh non", se lamenta Kevin en souriant, "il va avoir les chevilles qui enflent encore plus qu'avant."

"Je suis soulagé que vous soyez sain et sauf", dit Jayden en se levant pour aller vers Antonio

Mike remarqua le bol vide et le remplit encore une fois de croquettes pour chat. Il le tendit Antonio et dit d'une voix railleuse :

"Antonio, mange encore des cacahuètes !"

"Merci !" Dit Antonio en prenant le bol

"Arrête de grignoter", intervint Ji en arrachant le bol avec un sourire, "je vais te réchauffer un plat dans la cuisine !"

"Cool !" Répondit le pécheur en finissant son verre de jus d'orange

Tout le monde rigola tandis que lui, ne comprenant rien, lâchait un petit « - Quoi ? » qui fit rire encore plus les autres. Mya, toujours en rigolant, se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers Mike. Elle lui mit une légère claque derrière la tête, ce qui fit encore plus exploser de rire les autres, et prit le paquet de croquettes qu'elle montra à Antonio, toujours en rigolant. Ce dernier comprit enfin et se tourna vers Mike qui rigolait encore plus. Puis Mya rentra dans la maison. Elle s'installa dans le salon sur un pouf et réfléchit à un moyen de s'enlever cette marque.

"J'ai peut-être enfin trouvé mais je ne peux pas le faire dans mon état actuel..."

Elle bailla grandement pendant que Jayden arrivait derrière elle. Ce dernier posa ses mains sur ses épaules et les massa doucement.

"C'est le signal pour aller au lit, Mi." Lui chuchota-t-il

"Je sais, Jay'." Dit-elle les yeux fermés," mais je n'ai plus assez de force pour aller au lit.."

Le chef des rangers rigola d'un rire franc et la prit dans ses bras. Il l'emmena dans sa chambre et la coucha dans le lit. Elle s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

 _"Vous ne l'avez toujours pas emmenée ici !" Cria Jedusor à tous ses Mangemorts_

 _"Maître", intervint Yaxley craintif, "cette sorcière est très forte, nous.."_

 _"Vous n'êtes que des incapables ! Ma magie opère actuellement sur sa marque et même lorsqu'elle est affaiblie, vous n'arrivez toujours pas à la capturer ?! Imbéciles !"_

 _"Mais Maître..." tenta Rodolphus d'une voix tremblante_

 _"ENDOLORIS !" Hurla Voldemort, "je ne t'ai pas autorisé à parler ! Cette petite garce fout tous mes plans en l'air ! D'abord, elle me trahit, puis elle s'arrange pour me prendre Poudlard et m'en interdire l'accès et maintenant malgré tous mes efforts pour la faire prisonnière ici, elle parvint à m'échapper..."_

 _"S'il n'est pas content", chuchota Rowle dans un coin à un autre Mangemort qui acquiesça, "il n'a qu'a s'en occuper lui-même..."_

 _"AVADA KEDAVRA ! Nagini", continua-t-il en fourchelangue, "tue-les !"_

 _Du sang gicla, beaucoup de sang. De nombreux hurlements se firent entendre tandis que des corps s'effondraient un par un dans des bruits sourds. Voldemort regarda tous les mangemorts inconscients et morts au sol qui baignaient dans de grandes flaques rouges. Puis il leva la tête et regarda devant lui, puis son rire désagréable se fit entendre._

 _"Bellatrix", appela-t-il d'une voix grave", nettoie-moi tout ça, puis prépare-toi pour une mission. Je veux que tu ailles me chercher la fille de Black et que tu me la ramène vivante..."_

Mya se réveilla en sursautant. Les larmes coulèrent et elle se mit en boule espérant que sa peur se dissipe. Après plusieurs minutes, elle n'était toujours pas rassurée. Elle décida donc de se lever et d'aller se servir un verre de jus de citrouille dans la cuisine. En le buvant, elle se rappela des moments avec Drago.

 _"Bonjour oncle Lucius !" Dit la petite aux cheveux noirs en sautant dans les bras du grand blond_

 _"Bonjour petite Mya !" Répondit ce dernier en la faisant tourner dans les airs, "Drago se trouve dans sa chambre, va !"_

 _"Drake !" Rigola-t-elle en ouvrant sa porte_

 _"Mya !" Répondit ce dernier en courant vers elle, "on va jouer dehors ?"_

 _"Ouiii !"_

Mya soupire puis éclata à nouveau en sanglot. Sa mère lui manquait, et Madame Granger aussi. Elle posa sa tête entre ses bras et continua à pleurer. Son oncle Lucius lui manquait beaucoup... Elle n'avait jamais su pourquoi son comportement avait tant changé, pourquoi il l'avait fait souffrir à ce point là... Elle pleura encore plus en repensant à ce qu'il lui avait fait. Sa mère devait s'en être retournée dans sa tombe. Après tout il avait été l'un de ses amis les plus proches.

Après avoir passé plus d'une heure à se vider de ses larmes, la jeune sorcière se releva difficilement et retourna dans sa chambre. Ce n'était pas en chialant dans la cuisine qu'elle allait sauver le monde. En ouvrant sa porte, elle remarqua tout de suite le sac contenant les objets que Dumbledore lui avait légué. Elle aurait du l'ouvrir bien plus tôt, mais elle n'avait pas eu le courage d'ouvrir le présent de son grand-père. Puis elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps. Elle soupira une millième fois au moins et le caressa de ses doigts avant de partir se coucher.


	15. Chapter 15

**Voilà le 15ème chapitre ! Bonne lecture!**

 **Mais avant de commencer, je tiens à m'excuser si j'ai fait des fautes de traductions. J'ai dû écrire ce chapitre à partir de la vidéo américaine et je ne prétends pas avoir un excellent niveau d'anglais donc je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes que j'ai pu faire. Je fais la même remarque pour le passage en espagnol et les corrections sont les bienvenues! N'hésitez pas ! :) Donnez moi vos avis en review aussi ! Je vous embête pas plus !**

* * *

Dans une autre dimension, où les robots menacent l'humanité, les Power rangers RPM sont les derniers espoirs pour protéger le monde des forces maléfiques.

"Ok, Professeur Coq", dit une voix calme dans un MegaZord, "trois pas et la bataille commence"

"Pas de tricherie", dit le Professeur Cog, sous sa deuxième forme

"Un, deux, trois... Maintenant !" cria la voix calme

Les deux avaient tirés en même temps. Rien ne se passa pendant quelques secondes, puis Cog tomba à genoux en laissant tomber son arme.

"Non, je suis touché, mais pas encore mort !" Reprit Cog en se relevant et en attaquant le ranger rouge

"Quoi !" Dit le ranger rouge, "je suis sûr de l'avoir touché !"

Le ranger rouge RPM fut mis KO par le Professeur Cog.

"Merci de ne pas avoir triché, humain !" Dit Coq en sortant un disque de derrière sa blessure, "mais tu aurais du savoir que je ne respecterai pas cette promesse ! Tout ce que tu as frappé, c'est cet aimant ! Il est temps pour moi d'y aller ! Ta ta !"

"Tu peux t'enfuir !" Cria le ranger rouge toujours au sol à plat ventre, "mais je vais te traquer à partir de maintenant !"

"Même dans une autre dimension ?" Nargua le Professeur Cog, "je vais en profiter pour détruire deux mondes ! Ahahahah !"

 _ **Dimension des Samouraï**_

Un train s'engagea dans la gare. Il ouvrit les portes mais personne ne descendit. Les portes allèrent se fermer quand des monstres robots descendirent accompagnés du Professeur Cog.

"Alors, c'est ça la Terre", dit-il, "venez mes Grinders ! Nous avons quelque chose à faire ! Ok Maître Xandred, comment vais-je descendre dans votre monde d'en bas à partir d'ici ?"

 _ **Centre-ville**_

Un bâtiment explosa. Un deuxième juste après.

"La carte dit que c'est ici !" Dit Emily d'une voix hésitante

"Oui mais où est le Nighlock ?" Demanda Kevin en regardant de partout

"Restez attentif, il doit être tout prêt", dit Jayden d'une voix calme

Le bâtiment juste derrière eux explosa, renversant des débris sur eux, ce qui les projeta au sol. Un gros nuage de poussière s'étala sur la place et lorsqu'il se dissipa, on put voir une forme indistincte s'arrêter.

"Zip, zip, zip !" Fit le Nighlock en s'arrêtant devant eux

"Il vient juste de détruire cet immeuble !" Cria Mya toujours assise au sol. Elle portait cette fois la combinaison de l'élément de la forêt.

"Il faut qu'on arrête ça !" Dit Emily en se tournant vers Kevin et Mia

"Zip, zip, zip ahahaha !" Rigola le Nighlock

"C'est le moment pour toi de te détruire Nighlock !" Dit Jayden de sa voix grave

"Rangers Samouraï ! Je suis comme une force de la nature, une tornade, comme une morsure de requin. Tout mélangé ! Et je suis prêt à me battre !"

"Allons-y !" Dit Jayden en mettant son épée sur son épaule

"Hey attendez-moi !" Cria Antonio en arrivant

"Tu es en retard !" Grondèrent Mya et Jayden

"Désolé mais ça valait la peine d'attendre !" Rétorqua l'espagnol, hey Sharkjaw, "tu es prêt à recevoir la morsure de ma lame de barracuda ?"

Et il s'élança sur le Nighlock. Il attaqua Sharkjaw qui para toutes ses attaques. Non loin de là, un monstre pas comme les autres regardait le combat, caché derrière un arbre.

"Des rangers aussi dans cette dimension ?" S'étonna le Professeur Cog, "ces insectes m'importent peu. Mais ce monstre va me conduire à Maître Xandred."

Le combat entre Antonio et Sharkjaw continua jusqu'à ce que le ranger doré se fasse frapper fort. Il se fit propulser aux pieds des autres.

"Antonio !" Dirent les deux Mia-Mya ensemble

Emily et les deux autres filles se positionnèrent côte à côte, puis activèrent leurs disques de puissance.

 _"ÉPÉE SAMOURAÏ_!" Dirent-elles en même temps

 _"ONDE DE CHOC_!" Cria Mia

 _"SECOUSSE SISMIQUE_!" Cria Emily

 _TOURBILLON DE LA FORET_! Cria Mya

Les trois attaques frappèrent le Nighlock qui tomba au sol. Il se releva tant bien que mal, puis se tournant vers les rangers, il dit :

"Il est temps de vous battre, losers ! _ATTAQUE TORNADE_!"

Le Nighlock commença à tourner sur lui même à une grande vitesse avant de s'élancer sur les rangers qui ne purent éviter l'attaque.

"Nighlock !" Cria Mike en s'élançant vers lui

Il essaya de le bloquer avec son épée mais il ne put résister très longtemps face à la « tornade ». Il fut propulsé plus loin et son épée fut brisée en deux.

"Mike !" Cria Kevin en allant vers lui

"Ça va ?" Demanda Emily, inquiète

"Ça, c'est pas cool !" Répondit le ranger vert en regardant son épée sciée en deux

"Je peux battre ça", dit le Nighlock en s'arrêtant, "je suis juste trop fort pour vous !"

"Oh mec, on ne peut pas être assez proche de lui pour l'attaquer !" Gémit Antonio

"Les requins n'arrêtent jamais de nager", continua Sharkjaw, "et moi je ne vais pas arrêter de tourner !" Et il se remit à faire la toupie

"Il est temps pour moi de l'attaquer !" S'écria Antonio en courant vers le Nighlock

"Non Antonio ! Il est trop rapide pour toi !" Cria Jayden en essayant de l'arrêter

"Il ne passera pas !" Dit Antonio en bloquant la toupie avec son épée barracuda, mais il fut projeté plus loin

"Zip, zip ! Oh non !" Se plaignit Sharkjaw en voyant sa peau devenir grise et se craqueler, "je me dessèche ! Vous êtes chanceux, rangers !"

Et il disparut à travers une fissure pour le monde d'en bas. Les rangers se démorpherisèrent, et Mya, à cause des efforts éprouvés et de sa malédiction sur sa marque, s'écroula. Jayden la rattrapa néanmoins à temps comme d'habitude. Ils décidèrent d'aller manger une glace, tous ensemble. Antonio, cependant, décida de partir à la pèche.

"Parfait", dit le Professeur Coq en sortant discrètement de sa cachette, "je sais maintenant où est l'entrée du monde d'en bas. Il est temps d'aller rendre visite à Maître Xandred."

 _ **Sur le bateau de Maître Xandred**_

"Il a détruit trois bâtiments ? Ce n'est pas assez pour calmer mon mal de tête ! Ce médicament ne marche pas !" Cria Xandred

"Ah !" Fit le Nighlock en arrivant sur le bateau

"Sharkjaw !" S'exclama Maître Xandred

"Zip, zip !"

"Hou, Ha, Hou !" Fit Octoroo en voyant Sharkjaw, "c'est tellement dommage que tu te sois déshydraté ! Les Rangers étaient en difficultés !"

"Je sais !" Grogna Sharkjaw

"Mais tu as fait beaucoup de dommage dans le monde des humains, ça va aider à notre invasion !" Lui expliqua Octoroo

"Chaque fois !" Dit le Nighlock

"Beau travail", félicita à son tour Maître Xandred, "maintenant Sharkjaw finit le travail ! Et rapporte-moi la fille !"

"Tu aurais du mieux faire !" Gronda Serrator en lui tournant le dos

"Je peux faire mieux !" Rétorqua Sharkjaw, "je vais le prouver !"

"J'ai une grande armée de moogers prête qui attend pour envahir la ville !" Expliqua Xandred, "le Nighlock responsable de guider cette armée est le Général Gut !"

"Ah", gémit Sharkjaw quand l'eau de la rivière Sanzu toucha sa peau, "que c'est bon "!

"Et bien il y a toute une rivière en dehors d'ici !" Gronda Octoroo en le frappant sur la tête

"Ah", se plaignit Sharkjaw, "c'est quoi la grande idée ?"

"Justement, maintenant pars ! Quelque chose de grand va se produire !" Finit le poulpe tandis que Sharkjaw disparaissait dans l'eau de la rivière Sanzu

 _ **Sur la Terre, Panorama City. Du côté du Professeur Cog**_

Les grinders et le Professeur Cog marchait tranquillement vers la fissure qu'avait pris Sharkjaw pour rejoindre le monde d'en bas. Les Grinders s'écartèrent pour laisser Cog passer. Ce dernier s'approcha de la fissure et posa son pied dessus en tâtonnant.

"Je vais dans le monde d'en bas pour m'occuper d'affaires importantes", expliqua-t-il à ses serviteurs robots, "vous devez garder l'entrée et attendre ! Ne laissez personne me suivre !"

Les Grinders penchèrent la tête sur le côté en émettant des bruits robotisés puis le Professeur Cog sauta dans la fissure qui s'ouvrit sur lui. Lorsqu'il atterrit sur le bateau, un éclair jaillit.

"Hein ?" S'étonna Maître Xandred en regardant le visiteur

"Qui es-tu ?" Demanda Octoroo en se reculant

"Un intrus mécanique ! Répondit Serrator en menaçant Cog de son arme

"Je suis le Professeur Cog", répondit le robot en poussant l'arme de Serrator, "mon maître sollicite humblement votre aide. Je veux détruire les humains de notre dimension."

"Quelle sorte d'aide veux-tu ?" soupira Xandred en se relevant

"Ce n'est rien vraiment", dit Cog en se mettant la main sur le menton, "nous aimerions juste d'un peu de votre eau. Donnez-là moi !"

"Hou, Ha, Hou !" S'écria Octoroo, "montre un peu de respect, veux-tu !"

"Vous aurez mon respect, quand j'aurai l'eau de la rivière Sanzu !" S'énerva Cog, "je vais empoisonner mes humains avec votre eau maléfique et ils disparaîtront pour toujours !"

"Fascinant !" Murmura Serrator en regardant le robot

"Voici mon offre", expliqua ce dernier, "vous avez une armée qui n'attend plus que votre signal. Elle vous permettra d'effacer toute trace d'humain en un coup. Je peux vous aider dans votre invasion, seulement si vous me donnez un peu de votre magnifique eau. Vous en avez tellement a partager ! Ahahahah !"

"Hou, Ha, Hou !" Dit Octoroo, "nous avons déjà une immense armée ! Dis-nous pourquoi nous aurions besoin d'un gros morceau de métal sans valeur comme toi ?"

"Parce que je peux réussir là où vous avez échoué à maintes reprises !"

"Et comment ça ?" Demanda Serrator

"Quand vous serez occupé aux prises de la ville, je m'occuperai des Rangers Samouraï..."

Un éclair éclata, montrant la colère du seigneur Nighlock rien qu'à l'entente de ses ennemis.

"Vous vous occupez de mon problème, je m'occupe du votre." Finit le Professeur Cog en regardant Maître Xandred dans les yeux

"Hmmm..". réfléchit Maître Xandred en le regardant silencieux

"Donc Maître", reprit Cog, "puis-je avoir de l'eau ?"

 _ **Gare de Panorama City**_

Un train s'engagea dans la gare. Les portes s'ouvrirent et un homme sortit. Il regarda autour de lui avant de marcher vers l'extérieur.

 _ **Du côté des Rangers Samouraï**_

"Kev' !" S'exclama Mike la voix rieuse, "nous avons battu le Nighlock ! C'est une célébration !"

"Je suis en train de célébrer Mike !" Répondit Kevin en secouant la tête

"Pourquoi n'as-tu pas pris de glace comme nous alors ?"

"Mike", avertit Emily en lui lançant un regard noir

"Arrête de l'embêter !" Finit Mya en mangeant doucement à côté de Jayden

"Mais il mange des légumes !" S'écria le ranger vert en se mettant devant Kevin

"Je ne me sens plus à la hauteur Mike ! Je me sens peu lent ! C'est un retour au régime stricte des samouraïs !" Expliqua le ranger bleu en faisant tourner sa carotte dans les airs et en la rattrapant

"Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt avoir une bonne glace à la menthe ?" Dit Mike en lui collant presque sous le nez

"Non..."

"Aaaaah !" Cria Mya en faisant tomber sa glace

Une voiture venait d'atterrir juste derrière Mike qui se retourna et fit un bond en arrière. Mya commença à trembler.

"Les voitures savent voler maintenant ?" Dit-elle dans une tentative d'humour mais elle frissonna encore plus.

"Tu vas bien ?" Demanda Jayden en la regardant

"Oui, juste... juste un peu effrayée..." répondit la sorcière avec un petit sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace

"Là-haut !" Cria Mia en montrant un pont

"Allons-y !" ordonna le leader du groupe

Et ils se mirent tous à courir vers le pont. Mais ce qu'ils virent les cloua sur place. Ce n'étaient pas des moogers ordinaires.

"Des Nighlocks avec des lasers ?" S'étonna Emily en voyant des espèces de robots

"Ces choses ne sont pas des Nighlocks", lui répondit Mike d'une voix tendue

"Mike a raison", acquiesça Mya

"Ce sont des machines !" S'exclama Kevin," ça explique le son !"

"Qu'importe", stoppa Jayden, "nous devons les arrêter"

"Morpher Samouraï !" Crièrent les six amis, "Go, Go, Samouraï !"

Ils se transformèrent tous. Mya choisit pour cette fois, la couleur dorée puisqu'Antonio n'était pas là. Elle sortit son épée barracuda et commença à se battre. Ils attaquèrent les robots mais aucune de leurs attaques ne les blessa.

"Ces machines sont pires que les moogers !" Cria Kevin en attaquant les robots autour de lui

"Ça veut dire que nous devons frapper plus fort !" Répondit Mike en mettant au sol deux robots, "ils portent une armure !"

"Ils ne portent pas d'armure", commença Emily en se défendant contre plusieurs robots

"Ils sont en armure !" Cria Mya en utilisant ses pouvoirs pour les faire valdinguer plus loin afin de les protéger elle et Jayden

"Peu importe le nombre de fois que je les frappe", dit Mia désespéramment, "ces choses ne tombent pas !"

"Rappelez-vous", les rassura Jayden, "qu'il ne faut jamais abandonner !"

"Jayden a rai... Aaaah"

Mya s'était faite toucher par un des robots et était tombée au sol. Les robots profitèrent de cette occasion pour s'approcher d'elle. Elle recula le plus possible mais son dos toucha bientôt un mur. Elle ferma les yeux et tourna la tête sur le côté. Elle attendait le coup qui ne vint finalement pas. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit le ranger rouge se tenant devant elle. Elle allait l'appeler quand elle remarqua que ce n'était pas Jayden. Son costume était différent et il avait un espèce de pistolet accrocher à la place de son épée. Ce ranger avait battu tous les robots qui l'entourait. Elle se démorpherisa enfin et remarqua que son dos la faisait encore souffrir.

"Qui es-tu ranger ?" Demanda-t-elle, toujours assise par terre

"Je suis le ranger rouge RPM. Mon nom est Scott. Et toi quel est ton nom ?" Dit le ranger rouge en l'aidant à se relever

"Mya. Je m'appelle Mya"

"Un beau nom pour un joli visage ! Je dois te laisser, j'ai des Grinders à combattre !"

Et il partit en courant vers les robots qu'il avait appelé Grinders.

"Hey", dit le nouveau ranger rouge aux autres, "ils sont en métal donc vos épées ne leurs feront rien. Mais regardez ça !"

Il réussit à détruire tous les robots avec son fusil-laser devant les yeux exorbités des autres.

"Un autre ranger samouraï ?" Demanda Emily à Mia

"Il n'est pas un samouraï, Em' !" Lui répondit Mia en mettant son épée sur son épaule

Le ranger rouge RPM tua tous les Grinders qui se trouvaient autour de Kevin et partit défendre Mike.

"Les gars", dit le ranger rouge RPM, "vous avez vraiment besoin d'améliorer vos armes."

Il se dirigea vers les filles et tua les moogers qui les gênaient. Il les bouscula pour pouvoir combattre les autres.

"Les filles, regardez ça !" Leur dit-il, arrogamment

Il détruisit quelques Grinders avant de voir que ces derniers faisaient un mur pour l'attaquer. Il évita les lasers du mieux qu'il put puis détruisit les Grinders. Il vola ensuite vers les Grinders autour de Jayden et les élimina. Les rangers se démorpherisèrent tandis que Mya arrivait en courant.

"Les amis !" Cria-t-elle essoufflée, "je suis désolé ils m'ont piégée et..."

"Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas grave", lui répondit Kevin avec un léger sourire

"Qui es-tu ?" Demanda Jayden les sourcils froncés en parlant à Scott

"Je suis un Power Ranger, comme vous !" Lui répondit Scott en les montrant du doigt," de là d'où je viens, on m'appelle le ranger Rouge."

Jayden et Kevin se regardèrent.

"Quoi ?" Dit Scott en s'approchant des autres, "vous êtes en colère parce que je me suis occupé des Grinders pour vous. Ce sont des robots de ma dimension. Je ne suis pas sûr que vos épées de la vieille école puissent s'en charger." Il tendit la main vers Jayden. "Appelez-moi Scott, ravi de vous rencontrer. Bien que je me suis déjà présenté à la belle brunette à côté de toi."

Mya rougit et se cacha derrière Jayden. Elle se maudit pour cela.

"Je ne suis pas sûr de dire la même chose jusqu'à ce qu'on se soit rencontré les yeux dans les yeux." Répondit sèchement Jayden en passa un bras autour des épaules de Mya qui fut obligée de réapparaître.

"Hum, non... pas maintenant..." répondit Scott gêné, "j'ai mes raisons..."

"Jayden", murmura Kevin à Jayden, "après tout ce qui s'être passé aujourd'hui, je ne pense pas qu'il faut lui faire confiance." Mike acquiesça.

"Ranger Rouge", appela calmement Jayden, "tu dis que tu viens d'une autre dimension, donc comment es-tu arrivé ici ?"

"Errrr..."

"C'est assez, Jay' !" Dit Mya en s'avançant en souriant avec Emily et Mia qui lui prirent l'autre bras, "c'est évident que c'est un ami !"

"Il pourra tout nous dire lorsque nous serons à la maison !" Renchérit Emily en le tirant pour avancer

"Oui et je vais cuisiner quelque chose pour toi !" S'exclama joyeusement Mia

Les garçons se regardèrent avant de suivre les filles qui tenaient toujours un bras de Scott. Mya avait celui de droite tandis que les deux autres filles avaient le gauche. Elles l'entraînèrent vers la maison où Ji était en train de nettoyer sa moto. Celui-ci se releva en les voyant arriver avec Scott.

"Je vais préparer le dîner !" Dit Mia en partant en courant dans la maison

"Oh ! Je pensais que vous les samouraï ne faisiez que monter à cheval, mais ça c'est beaucoup mieux !" S'exclama Scott en voyant la moto de Ji

"Qui est notre nouvel ami ?" Demanda Ji à Jayden

"Ça c'est ce que nous allons découvrir", répondit le chef des samouraï d'une voix froide en serrant la mâchoire en pensant à Mya en train de défendre Scott

Mya ouvrit la porte à Scott pour qu'il entre. Elle lui sourit et le guida vers le salon. Scott regarda autour de lui avec attention.

"Whoua ! Vous vivez vraiment comme des spartiates, non ? Pas de jeux vidéos ou de télévision." Dit Scott en inspectant la maison, "Intéressant !" Continua-t-il après être aller dans le couloir, "vous êtes vraiment de la vieille école !"

"Vieille école ?" S'écria Kevin en s'avançant vers Scott, "es-tu au moins conscient que tu as failli me couper la tête ?!"

"Stop, c'est bon !" Coupa Jayden en croisant les bras, "parle-nous de ce que tu fais ici."

"Oui", s'exclama Mya en s'approchant de Scott," pourquoi ne te démorpherises-tu pas ? Fais comme chez toi et parle-nous de toi !"

"D'accord..." commença le ranger RPM," je suis ici pour traquer un robot. Son nom est Professeur Cog. Il cherche un moyen de faire disparaître les derniers humains de ma dimension. Mais pour répondre à ta question, je ne peux pas me démorpheriser parce que je ne sais pas si je peux respirer l'air d'ici. Dans ma dimension, nous avons été forcés de vivre sous un dôme pour éviter l'atmosphère toxique que les robots ont créé. Hmmm, c'était une longue journée aujourd'hui. Je vous serais reconnaissant d'avoir un peu d'intimité, y a-t-il un endroit où je peux aller ?" Demanda finalement Scott d'une voix épuisé

Mya regarda Jayden les sourcils levés lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il devait lui donner la chambre d'ami qui se trouvait dans le couloir.

"Euh, ouais bien sûr", dit Jayden d'une voix hésitante, "il y a une chambre supplémentaire dans le couloir.

"Merci", dit Scott en tapotant doucement l'épaule de Mya avant de partir

"Je me sens tellement mal pour lui", dit Emily en se postant à côté de Mya

"Moi aussi", acquiesça la sorcière en frissonnant

"Je ne lui fais toujours pas confiance", commença Mike en s'adressant à Emily, "je n'aime pas la façon dont il te regarde."

"Il porte un casque", lui répondit doucement Emily, "comment sais-tu qu'il me regardait et pas Mya ?"

"Quoi ?" S'écria cette dernière les sourcils froncés

"Je le sais c'est tout", se défendit Mike

Mya rigola puis s'assit sur un pouf. Elle remarqua alors la tête pensive de l'homme qu'elle aimait et accessoirement son meilleur ami et l'appela doucement. Il tourna la tête vers elle et lui prit la main qu'elle tendait avant de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Jayden passa un bras autour de sa taille et lui embrassa le haut de la tête.

"Mya", dit doucement Mike en entrant dans la maison. Il était sorti lorsque la sonnette avait retenti. "Il y a Thomas qui veut te voir."

"Tu peux le faire rentrer", coupa Jayden en resserrant sa prise sur la taille de Mya qui frissonna

"Jayden", rigola-t-elle lorsqu'il l'empêcha de se lever

"Oui ?"

Elle lui lança un regard éloquent et il a lâcha enfin en soupirant. Elle ouvrit la porte pour voir Mike et Thomas se dirigeaient sombrement vers la maison. Mike grimaça en le regardant et s'assit à côté de Jayden et Kevin qui venait d'arriver. Thomas, quant à lui, passa devant la jeune femme sans lui dire bonjour. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de le suivre.

"Je voudrais parler à Mya, seul à seul", grogna Thomas aux autres

"De quoi veux-tu parler, Thomas ?" Demanda Mya doucement

"On en parlera quand ils seront partis.."

"Tu peux parler en notre présence", commença Mike froidement

"Tout ce qui concerne Mya nous concerne !" Finit Kevin en le toisant tout aussi froidement

"Mya, dis leur de partir", s'énerva le jeune caissier

"Désolé mais c'est ma famille et je ne cache rien à ma famille. Autant parler quand ils sont là puisque de toute façon, je leur dirais après." Expliqua Mya en lui posant sa main sur son bras

"D'accord", acquiesça Thomas, "tu n'es qu'une menteuse, Mya. Je vous ai suivi aujourd'hui et devinez ce que j'ai découvert..."

"Non..." murmura la jeune fille en se reculant

"Tu nous as suivi ?" S'écria Kevin en colère

"Laisse-le finir Kevin", l'apaisa Jayden d'une voix néanmoins colérique

"Tu es un Power Rangers Samouraï", hurla Thomas à l'adresse de Mya qui avait baissé la tête, "et je t'ai vu faire un truc pour éloigner ces robots autour de toi que les autres ne font pas, de la magie... Ça fait des semaines qu'on est ensemble et tu ne me le dis pas ?!"

"Je..."

"Elle n'en avait pas le droit", intervint Jayden d'une voix calme afin d'essayer d'apaiser le moldu, "le code des Power Rangers nous interdit de dire à nos proches ce que nous sommes."

"Je m'en contre-fiche de ce putain de code !" Cria Thomas, "tu n'es qu'une menteuse et peut-être même que Mya Adriana Black n'est même pas ton nom, que tes parents sont encore en vie et que ton soi-disant meilleur ami est ton..."

"Assez !" Tonna la voix de Mya, froide, cassante

Les quatre hommes de la pièce sursautèrent, peu habitués à voir la douce Mya se mettre en colère. Mais cette dernière n'était pas en colère, elle était dans un état de rage, comment osait-il ce moldu de l'insulter, de la traiter de menteuse et de parler mal à son Jayden ?! Elle se redressa et leva la tête comme sa mère lui avait appris. Elle était la Sang Pure incarnée. Elle s'approcha, telle une lionne guettant sa proie, de Thomas et lui dit d'une voix glaciale. Sa magie claquait dans l'air.

"Je t'interdit de me traiter de menteuse, d'avoir un tel comportement indécent envers mon meilleur ami et mes frères, tu entends ?!"

Thomas recula devant les yeux bleus de Mya. Il avait l'impression d'y voir danser des flammes de fureur à l'intérieur, et en y regardant mieux, il s'aperçut qu'il y avait réellement des flammes qui dansaient dans ses yeux. Il trébucha au sol et commença à reculer mais se heurta au mur. Il déglutit et se releva lentement en essayant de paraître mon intimidé.

"Oui je suis une Power Ranger Samouraï, oui je suis une sorcière et oui je te l'ai caché ! Mais cela ne te donne aucun droit de nous traiter comme tu le fais !"

"Je fais ce que je veux !" Grogna méchamment Thomas

"Certes, mais attends toi à subir des représailles !" Continua la sorcière en colère, "et tu n'as pas intérêt à dire ce que tu sais à qui que ce soit !"

"Et tu vas faire quoi ?" Dit arrogamment le jeune homme en le poussant fortement par terre, "ma pauvre fille, tu es un ranger samouraï, tu dois pas faire de mal aux gens !"

Les trois autres garçons sortirent de leur léthargie lorsque Thomas poussa Mya à terre. Il allèrent parler quand Mya leva la main pour les empêcher de bouger. Elle se releva doucement et s'avança très proche de son copain.

"Tu n'es qu'un sale petit égoïste et narcissique ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que les Nighlocks qu'on détruit chaque jour !" Lui cracha-t-elle au visage, "Tu ne te rends même pas compte de ce qu'on vit tout le temps, des risques que l'on prend. C'est grâce à nous que tu es encore en vie aujourd'hui !"

"C'est sûr que ton meilleur ami", répondit le moldu d'une voix dégoûtée, "il est bien meilleur que moi hein ?"

"Tu sais quoi, lui au moins il pense à moi, il me demande si je vais bien quand on se voit, il comprends ce que je vis, il m'aide dans les deux guerres que moi je vis en ce moment ! Donc oui il est trois fois plus bon et meilleur que toi ! Et il embrasse mieux aussi !"

Au moment où elle eut fini de parler, Thomas arma son poing et la frappa au visage. La tête de Mya tourna sur le côté et sa colère redescendit d'un trait. Le garçon allait la refrapper encore une fois mais Jayden s'interposa et bloqua facilement le coup. Il poussa fortement Thomas qui se cogna contre le mur et le regarda froidement. Mike et Kevin, quant à eux, s'étaient précipités vers Mya qui avait trébuché en reculant.

"Ne t'approche plus d'elle !" Dit Jayden d'une voix menaçante, "ou je te jure que je te tue !"

Thomas, sous la menace, s'enfuit en courant. Mya regarda alors Jayden qui était dos à elle, remercia les deux garçons qui comprenant s'éclipsèrent, et se mit face à lui.

"Jay', tu... tu trembles", lui fit-elle remarquer d'une voix pleine de sanglots

"C'est rien", grogna le leader des rangers en tournant sa tête sur le côté

"Oh Jayden !" Pleura Mya en sautant dans ses bras, "j'ai eu si peur.."

"Ce n'est rien", la rassura Jayden en refermant ses bras autour d'elle, "il ne te fera plus jamais de mal je te le promet..."

Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant de se diriger vers la cuisine où tout le monde était présent. Emily regarda Mya avec inquiétude mais ne dit rien. Les deux garçons avaient expliqué aux deux filles ce qui venait de se passer. Jayden regarda alternativement le bol de nourriture que venait de lui servir Mia et Mike.

"Hey Scott", dit la cuisinière en mélangeant les nouilles dans le plat devant elle, "viens manger !"

Les autres se retournèrent vers lui mais il ne répondit pas et les ignora.

"Hey", commença Mike en souriant, "goûte ça !"

"Mike", intervint Emily en chuchotant tandis que Scott partait, "sois gentil !"

"Je suppose qu'il préfère mourir de faim", se moqua Mike avec un léger rire, "le casque est une idée de génie ! À partir de maintenant, à chaque fois que Mia cuisinera, je porterais mon casque !"

"Mike, tu exagère", répliqua doucement Mya en se penchant derrière Jayden vers Mike pour être discrète, "elle a fait des progrès je trouve. Puis ses nouilles sont excellentes !" Finit-elle avec une légère grimace.

Mike commença à manger lorsque le Capteur Gap sonna. Mike cracha sa bouchée dans son bol pendant que Mia avait encore le dos tourné et partit en courant.

"Mon repas !" râla le ranger rose en enlevant son tablier et en suivant les autres

Ils se réunirent autour de la carte tandis que Mentor affichait l'endroit attaqué.

"Il n'y a pas d'attaque de Nighlock, mais il y a une perturbation à la fontaine d'eau", informa Ji

Les rangers acquiescèrent allèrent partir lorsqu'ils entendirent le moteur de la moto gronder. Réalisant que ce bruit vrombissant provenait de sa moto, Ji s'exclama en se relevant d'une voix furieuse :

"Il a pris ma moto !"

Ils sortirent dehors mais Scott était déjà parti. Mya se tourna vers les autres et tendit son bras que les autres s'empressèrent de prendre et transplana. Mais il était quand même arriver trop tard. Le ranger RPM avait déjà battu les Grinders sous les yeux ébahis d'Antonio et parlait avec un espèce de grand robot.

"Qu'est-ce que nous avons là ?" Demanda Professeur Cog, "encore toi ! Je pensais en avoir fini avec toi, Ranger rouge !"

"Je t'ai dit que je te traquerai !" Cria le Ranger RPM

Le ranger RPM courut vers le Professeur Cog en brandissant son arme. Ils se combattirent pendant quelques secondes puis, bloquant une attaque du robot, Scott lâcha d'une voix hargneuse :

"Quoi que vous et Maître Xandred préparaient, ça ne marchera pas !"

"D'abord ce monde, puis je détruirais le tien !" Répondit Cog, en l'attaquant encore une fois

Mya remarqua qu'Antonio regardait la scène sans intervenir. Elle sortit alors son Morpher et se transforma en ranger rouge. Elle se tourna légèrement vers les autres pour voir qu'ils avaient suivi son exemple. Jayden hocha la tête et commença à courir et faire un salto pour rejoindre le ranger doré. Les autres le suivirent.

"Antonio !" Crièrent Mia et Emily en courant vers ce dernier

"Regardez ça !" Répondit Antonio en montrant du doigt le combat

"Désolé, nous sommes en retard", s'excusa Jayden rapidement

"Qui est ce gars ?" Demanda le pécheur, "et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

"On parlera plus tard !" Répondit sèchement la sorcière, "pour l'instant occupons-nous de lui !"

Les rangers samouraï s'ajoutèrent à la bataille. Cog bloquait toutes leurs attaques. Lorsque vint l'occasion, Mya et Jayden purent s'approcher tout près de lui, en bloquant son attaque.

"Donc vous travaillez avec les Nighlocks ?" Demanda Jayden

"Oui", répondit tranquillement le Professeur Cog, "nous avons un accord. Et il vous implique !"

"Quel est-il ?" Demanda Mya en esquivant une attaque du monstre

"Et après que vous soyez détruits", continua le robot en ignorant la sorcière, "la population humaine sera écrasée comme des raisins. Demandez au Ranger Rouge !" Finit-il en montrant Scott

"Tais-toi, robot !" Cria le ranger RPM en attaquant Cog

L'ensemble des rangers attaqua le robot qui les envoya un par un au sol sans subir le moindre dégât. Mya et Scott, les deux qui furent encore debout, attaquèrent le robot qui les élimina de son chemin facilement. Il attaqua encore une fois les six autres rangers qui s'étaient relevés entre temps, mais trop affaiblis, ils ne purent que recevoir l'attaque de plein fouet.

"Tu es à moi, Cog !" Hurla Scott en l'attaquant rapidement suivi de Mya

"Et ceux-là sont pour vous !"Chanta Cog en esquivant l'attaque des deux rangers rouge, " _HYPNO BOULONS_!"

Des boulons sortirent de la poitrine du robot et se dirigèrent vers les deux rangers rouge. Mya se protégea instinctivement avec sa magie, donc l'attaque ne l'atteint pas. Elle la fit néanmoins tomber au sol. Mais le ranger RPM se la prit de plein fouet. Il chuta au sol à côté du leader des samouraï tandis que Jayden se relevait péniblement.

"Attends !" Dit Jayden en arrêtant Scott de la main, "que sont les « Hypno Boulons » ? Comment tu te sens ?"

"Je me sens très bien ! Et je suis prêt à combattre !" Répondit violemment Scott

"Ranger rouge, tu ne sembles jamais savoir quand tu es battu ! Ahahah !" Rigola Cog en se postant devant lui

"C'est simple, je ne suis jamais battu ! C'est ce que toi, boîte de conserve ne sait pas ! Je suis un Power Rangers, je n'abandonnerai jamais !"

Jayden le regarda et pensa alors qu'il était un véritable ranger. Scott avait attaqué Cog mais celui-ci avait contre-attaqué ses attaques. Le robot se tourna alors vers Scott et relança son attaque d'Hypno boulons en incluant cette fois Jayden qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Les deux rangers furent envoyés plus loin derrière, près des limites du quai.

"Tu es casse-pied, ranger rouge !" Dit Cog en colère, "j'ai fait un marché pour me débarrasser des Power Rangers Samouraï, les envoyer loin ne sera qu'un bonus !"

Une lueur violette était apparue sur son bras et commença à tourner. Un grand vortex violet apparut alors. Voyant cela, Scott se tourna vers Jayden et lui cria :

"Un vortex ! Il va nous envoyer dans ma dimension !"

"Vous ne pouvez pas vous échapper !" Dit sombrement Cog, " _VECTOR VORTEX_!"

L'attaque partit en direction des deux rangers rouge mais l'équipe de Jayden, moins Mya, bloqua l'attaque. Cependant, au lieu d'être blessé, ils furent aspirés par le vortex, ce qui provoqua une explosion. L'équipe samouraï disparut, tandis que les deux rangers rouges furent propulsés dans l'eau. Mya, quant à elle, fut projetée contre un mur et se démorpherisa.

"Hmmm", rigola doucement Cog sans voir Mya qui se cacha étant trop faible pour se battre, "je me suis occupé de cinq des rangers samouraï et mes Hypno Boulons vont faire effets sur les rangers rouge. Mais où est la sorcière ? Elle a dû être aspirée elle-aussi par le vortex..."

Mya partit en courant sans s'occuper plus du Professeur Cog. Elle eut juste le temps d'entendre que les Hypno Boulons allaient provoquer une guerre entre les deux rangers rouge. Elle paniqua encore plus et se mit à courir plus vite pour trouver Jayden et Scott. Elle les chercha pendant cinq minutes sans succès. Elle commençait à désespérer lorsqu'elle entendit des voix familières.

"Hey Scott, laisse-moi t'aider", disait Jayden

"Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide !" Répondit sèchement l'autre ranger rouge, "je vais bien !"

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence durant lesquelles Mya avança doucement pour les apercevoir assis, dis à dos. On pouvait sentir une tension entre les deux rangers.

"Ton équipe s'est sacrifiée", reprit Scott d'une voix légèrement surprise

O"ui, ils me protègent parce qu'ils croient que je suis la clé pour détruire Maître Xandred", lui répondit douloureusement Jayden

"Whoua, tu es un peu prétentieux, tu ne crois pas ?" Rigola ironiquement Scott

"Non, ce n'est pas ça..." commença Jayden, "et avant de porter un jugement, regarde-toi d'abord !" Finit Jayden par dire d'une voix plus froide

Mya décida d'intervenir. Elle avança doucement vers eux et ouvrit la bouche. Mais un son de plainte en sortie à cause de ses jambes qui lâchèrent. Elle eut juste le temps d'appeler son ami d'une voix forte avant de tomber au sol. Jayden, en entendant son nom, releva la tête. Il espérait que ce soit un membre de son équipe qui l'appelait. Il vit alors Mya tombait, un masque de douleur sur le visage. Il s'élança vers elle avec Scott à sa suite.

"Mya, ça va ?" Demanda doucement Jayden en la mettant en position assise

"Ça va..." commença la sorcière d'une voix fragile, "mes jambes m'ont lâchée, c'est tout."

"Tu as trop forcée !" Grogna Jayden en la soulevant dans ses bras

"Les autres, tu penses que le Professeur Cog a envoyé l'équipe dans ton monde ?" Demanda Mya en regardant Scott par dessus l'épaule de Jayden

"C'est sûr … et s'ils sont là-bas, les membres de mon équipe vont les aider." Répondit tranquillement Scott

"Très bien..."

"Mya, repose-toi au lieu de parler", gronda Jayden en la regardant, "les Nighlocks et les mangemorts ne vont pas attendre que tu sois rétablie, eux !"

Mya fronça les sourcils, les Hypno Boulons de Cog semblaient prendre effet. Auparavant, jamais Jayden n'aurait fait de remarques de ce genre. De plus, la dispute des deux rangers était encore présente dans sa tête. En rentrant, il fallait qu'elle en parle rapidement au Mentor. Sinon, ils allaient s'entre-tuer.

Elle posa sa tête dans le cou de son leader et ferma les yeux.

 _La bataille finale est proche !_

Les paroles de Yaxley lui revinrent en tête. Elle devait rapidement trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de cette immonde chose sur son bras si elle voulait pouvoir survivre durant la bataille. De plus, elle ne l'avait pas dit aux autres, mais la Marque des Ténèbres semblait commencer à brider ses pouvoirs, lui donnant moins de contrôle sur ses dons. Elle frissonna et il lui semblait que Jayden avait resserré ses bras autour d'elle et avait émis un léger grondement.

Elle pensa à Thomas. Oui, elle avait été bien avec lui, elle l'appréciait. Mais les secrets et sa mission les avaient séparés. Il ne supportait pas les mensonges, et elle, elle ne pouvait rien dire. De toute façon, elle aurai fini par rompre. Elle n'en aimait qu'un seul et c'était l'homme qui la tenait dans ses bras.

Elle regarda ensuite Scott, qui les regardait elle et Jayden attentivement. Remarquant son regard sur lui, Scott tourna légèrement la tête pour la regarder. Elle se redressa légèrement mais Jayden soupira et passa sa main sur son visage pour lui fermer les yeux. Ce qu'elle fit sans rechigner.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la Maison Shiba. Jayden se dépêcha d'ouvrir les portes et d'emmener Mya dans sa chambre. Son élan fut coupé par Ji qui était dans le dojo.

"Jayden ?" Appela le Mentor, "Mya ? Où est le reste de l'équipe ?"

"Aspiré par un vortex, probablement amenés vers l'endroit où ce gars vient !" Dit Jayden d'une voix colérique après avoir posé Mya par terre

"Jayden !" S'indigna la sorcière

"Ouais, bah c'est de leur faute si ils sont dans cette situation !" Cracha Scott, agacé

"Non", cria le samouraï rouge avec colère au ranger RPM qui partait vers sa chambre, "il nous ont sauvés !"

Jayden regarda Mya et Ji qui les regardaient avec confusion, puis partit dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Mya soupira puis partit vers la chambre de son meilleur ami. Elle entra doucement sans frapper et le trouva dos à la porte torse nu. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules qu'elle massa tranquillement. Jayden sursauta et essaya de se retourner mais Mya resta de façon à ce qu'il soit dos à elle. Il posa ses mains sur celles de Mya et la positionna devant lui.

"Jayden, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" Demanda-t-elle doucement en l'enlaçant

"Rien, rien du tout", répondit Jayden en la serrant un peu plus fort

"Jayden..." avertit-elle en se détachant

"Ce Scott m'énerve !" S'exclama-t-il en croisant les bras

"Jayden..."

"Quoi ?" Cracha ce dernier en colère

"Tu exagères !" S'énerva à son tour Mya, "Scott est quelqu'un de très bien !"

"S'il n'était pas venu ici, les autres ne seraient pas dans sa dimension !"

"Ce n'est pas de sa faute, d'accord ?! J'étais là aussi, souviens-toi ! Je les ai vu se faire aspirer par le Vortex du Professeur Cog ! C'est de la faute de Cog, de personne d'autre !"

"Et toi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais pendant que les autres nous défendaient ?! Rien ! Tu étais par terre à regarder. SANS RIEN FAIRE !"

Mya écarquilla les yeux. Non, il n'avait pas osé dire ça ?! Ce n'était pas son Jayden qui parlait ! Il savait pourtant très bien que son énergie était limitée lorsqu'elle combattait.. Elle baissa la tête et laissa les larmes couler. Elle se retourna et partit vers la porte.

"Mya", dit Jayden d'une voix douloureuse en soupirant, "je suis désolé. J'aurai pas dû dire ça, je.."

"Non, tu as parfaitement raison." Le coupa Mya d'une voix froide, "j'aurai dû faire quelque chose."

Il lui attrapa la main mais elle se libéra et sortit de la chambre. Elle laissa échapper un sanglot puis, se calmant, elle se dirigea alors vers la chambre d'amis pour voir si Scott allait bien. Elle toqua doucement à la porte et ce fut un ranger RPM surpris qui ouvrit la porte.

"Mya ?" S'étonna Scott, "qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"Je... Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien", répondit la sorcière avec une voix fragile

"Je vais bien, mais ce n'est pas ton cas", répondit le ranger en la montrant du doigt

"Je me suis disputée avec Jayden et il m'a dit des choses que je n'ai pas aimé."

"Raconte-moi tout", lui dit-il en la faisant entrer dans sa chambre

Elle s'assit sur la chaise du bureau tandis qu'il s'étalait sur le lit. Elle lui raconta alors leur dispute et il la remercia de l'avoir défendu. Elle lui sourit doucement en rougissant.

"J'aimerais que tu puisses enlever ton masque", lui dit-elle en souriant

"Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas", s'excusa-t-il en se levant

"Je sais, bon je vais te laisser te reposer. À demain !"

"À demain, Mya !"

Elle sortit de la chambre et partit voir Ji, qu'elle ne trouva nul part. Elle souffla, et, sentant la fatigue ressurgir, elle partit en direction de sa chambre. Elle se cogna alors à quelqu'un. Elle leva la tête et son visage se ferma lorsqu'elle croisa le regard colérique de Jayden. Elle l'ignora et partit dans sa chambre. Mais Jayden ne la laissa pas tranquille et l'emmena de force dehors.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Cria-t-elle en se libérant violemment

"Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans la chambre de Scott ?" Demanda Jayden en colère

"Ça ne te regarde en aucun cas !"

"Je suis ton chef, donc tout ce qui te concerne me regarde !"

Mya plissa les yeux. C'était la première fois que Jayden utilisait son rang sur elle. Elle ferma fortement le poing et se retint de le frapper. Elle préféra alors lui tournait le dos et croisait ses bras.

"Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu le défends !" Cracha Jayden, "peut-être que je me suis trompé sur toi. Peut-être que Drago avait raison à Noël. Tu adores les chefs d'équipe. D'abord le Harry Potter, puis Ron Weasley, moi et enfin Scott ! Tu..."

Elle ne le laissa pas finir et le frappa en plein visage. Elle vit alors que son nez avait pris une forme bizarre. Elle sortit sa baguette et le menaça avec.

"La prochaine fois que tu me sors une chose pareille Shiba", lui susurra-t-elle d'une voix froide et menaçante, "je te jure que je ferais bien plus que te casser le nez."

Elle lui répara le nez et rentra précipitamment dans la maison. Elle croisa enfin Ji et prit une dizaine de minutes à lui expliquer le vrai problème, toujours autant en colère. Elle partit ensuite se coucher sans manger, n'ayant pas faim.

Le lendemain, vers 14h, une attaque de Nighlocks fut détectée. Mya se positionna à côté de Ji sans parler à Jayden qui lui lança un regard d'excuse, qu'elle ignora royalement. Ji actionna la carte et montra l'endroit attaqué.

"Incroyable", murmura-t-elle en voyant la carte

"Si je ne connaissais pas la carte, je penserais qu'elle aurait un dysfonctionnement", expliqua Ji d'une voix tendue

"Ils sont si nombreux !" S'exclama Jayden

"Beaucoup de Nighlocks se rassemblent, ça ne semble pas bon..." dit Ji en secouant la tête

"On va s'occuper de ça", lui répondit Jayden

"C'est du gâteau", lança joyeusement Scott en arrivant

Ji et Mya le regardèrent de travers.

"Enfin, du gâteau pour moi mais pour lui..." continua Scott d'une voix amusée, "je ne suis pas si sûr..."

"Scott !" Gronda Mya en lui frappant le bras

"A plus tard, mon pote !" Lança Jayden durement après l'avoir foudroyé du regard en partant

Les deux rangers rouges partirent rapidement dehors et partirent vers l'endroit de l'attaque. Ji râla lorsqu'il entendit sa moto partir. Mya soupira de lassitude, se transforma en ranger rouge comme à son habitude et utilisa un symbole de téléportation. Elle s'appuya contre un arbre et attendit que les deux gamins arrivent.

Du côté des deux « gamins », ce n'était pas la grande joie. Jayden était parti en avance mais Scott l'avait rattrapé facilement grâce à la moto.

"Je ne t'ai jamais dit que tu étais ennuyeux ?" Dit Jayden après que Scott lui ait fait une remarque sur sa vitesse lente

"Ne me déteste pas parce que je te dis la vérité !" Répondit Scott en ricanant

"Tu penses que tu es si rapide ?" S'énerva Jayden, "voyons voir qui va arriver en premier là-bas !"

"Une course ? Tu ne dois pas être sérieux !" S'étonna Scott puis en voyant Jayden accélérer il rajouta en partant devant : "à plus tard, vieille école !"

"Ce chemin !" Marmonna le ranger samouraï en voyant un raccourci

"Il prend un raccourci", rigola Scott

Jayden et Scott faisait toujours la course après dix minutes. Jayden passait par la forêt tandis que Scott par la route. Puis soudain, Jayden déboula à côté de Scott mais partit dans le sens opposé. Scott rigola en faisant une remarque désobligeante et accéléra encore. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se demanda où le samouraï était passé. Il le vit soudain sauter au dessus de lui. Il freina pour le regarder mais reprit rapidement sa course. Au final, lorsqu'il arriva à destination, il vit le cheval de Jayden en plein milieu de la clairière.

"Quoi ?" Cria Scott, "il est arrivé ici le premier ?! Je ne peux pas supporter ce gars !"

"Ce n'est pas lui qui est arrivé en premier !" Répondit Mya en continuant à se battre avec son meilleur ami

"C'est ma bataille !" Cria encore Scott en l'ignorant," pourquoi ne vas-tu pas nourrir ton cheval ?!"

"Scott, non !" Dit Mya en bloquant une attaque des moogers

"Je t'ai dit de bouger de là !" Reprit le ranger RPM en sortant son pistolet Blaster et en menaçant Jayden avec. "C'est mon combat, cela veut dire, moi seul !"

Mya commença à paniquer en les voyant face à face. Scott redit un truc à Jayden qu'elle ne comprit pas et s'avança vers les deux vrais rangers rouge. Les deux rangers commencèrent alors à se battre entre eux et à détruire les monstres autour. Mya sentit sa respiration se bloquer. Elle courut vers les deux qui se battaient et s'incrusta dans la bataille.

"Je ne veux pas te faire du mal !" Dit Scott à Jayden," maintenant, qui est le plus rapide ?"

Les deux garçons partirent en sprint vers un petit talus et continuèrent à se battre.

"Tu es fini !" Cria Jayden

Et ils recommencèrent. Mya soupira lorsqu'elle les vit à dix mètres l'un de l'autre.

"Ça suffit !" Gronda-t-elle d'une voix forte, "nous sommes censés êtres des coéquipiers, pas des ennemis !"

"Tais-toi, Mya." Lui dit Scott, "c'est entre lui et moi"

"Non !" Mya plissa les yeux sous son casque en le voyant la pointer avec son arme

Il tira alors et un laser se dirigea vers elle. Elle resta à sa place en le regardant arriver, puis au dernier moment, elle leva la main et un mur bleu apparut devant elle. Le laser repartit alors vers Scott qui fut touché, trop ahuri par le tour de magie de Mya.

"Alors c'est elle la sorcière", dit le Sergent Tread, "c'est elle que Maître Xandred vous a demandé de rapporter !"

"Dès que les rangers se seront entre-tués, je la ramènerai auprès de Maître Xandred." Acquiesça Cog," concentrons-nous sur le combat..."

"Oui, vos Hypno Boulons marchent à la perfection !"

"Oui, les humains sont tellement facile à énerver..."

"C'est le temps de finir ça !" Cria Scott en s'élançant vers Jayden

Il poussa Mya qui ne s'y attendait pas et frappa Jayden. Ce dernier para la coup et frappa Scott qui se retrouva au sol en se tenant le ventre. Il pointa son Blaster vers Jayden.

"Pas si vite", dit Jayden en se relevant en même temps que Scott

"Mission accomplie", s'extasia Cog en regardant les deux hommes

Un coup de maître fut alors fait sous les yeux incrédule de Mya. Scott tira avec son Blaster tandis qu'au même moment, Jayden balançait son épée et la faisait voler vers Scott grâce à un coup de pied. Leurs attaques touchèrent leurs cibles et ils furent tous les deux au sol.

"Oui ! Victoire !" Cria le Professeur Cog

Mya se releva doucement et commença à rigoler en même temps que les deux autres. Elle se dirigea au milieu des deux rangers et se tourna vers Jayden.

"Ahahah !" Rigola Scott en tenant l'épée de Jayden dans sa main, "pas une égratignure !"

"Tu pourrais avoir baissé d'un cran la puissance du laser mais le bouclier que tu m'as donné a très bien marché !" Répondit sur le même ton Jayden en balançant par terre un petit collier en fer de derrière sa combinaison.

"Comme ton symbole de pouvoir, beau travail !" Lui dit Scott en sortant un morceau de papier avec un symbole peint dessus, "tu sais, le plan de Mentor a parfaitement marché ! Tiens !" Finit-il en lui rendant son épée

"Merci, Scott !" Remercia Jayden

"Les garçons", murmura Mya, "je préfère vous voir comme ça !"

"Ravi de vous revoir Professeur Cog", lança Scott en se tournant vers le robot, "oh et merci de m'avoir appris à mentir !"

"Quoi ?!" Grogna Cog

"Non !" Cria le Sergent Tread

"Ouais, bien essayer de contrôler nos esprits avec vos Hypno Boulons", dit Jayden en se mettant à côté de Mya

"Mais moi et Mentor avons remarqué qu'ils agissez bizarrement, enfin je vous ai entendu en parler exactement, et nous avons trouvé un moyen d'annuler les effets du poison." Expliqua Mya en mettant ses bras autour des tailles des deux garçons

 _ **Plus tôt avant la bataille**_

Scott et Jayden se disputaient encore. Et cela agaçait fortement les deux autres. Mentor cherchait désespéramment une solution tandis que Mya essayait de les résonner. Scott, dans la dispute, tapota son doigt sur la poitrine de Jayden.

"Ne me touche pas !" Dit sèchement ce dernier en poussant la main loin de lui puis en poussant le casque de Scott vers l'arrière.

"Stop !" Cria Mya à bout de nerf en les séparant, "tous les deux ! Vous devez vous calmer ! Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on va battre le Professeur Cog et les Nighlocks !"

"Mya", appela Ji doucement, "j'ai peut-être trouvé une solution mais je vais avoir besoin de tes pouvoirs pour les garder tous les deux à distance afin qu'ils ne bougent pas"

"Très bien", chuchota Mya en levant sa baguette et sa main de l'autre et en les séparant de force pour les immobiliser, "allez-y Ji, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps"

Ji commença à sortir son Morpher si semblable à celui des rangers et à tracer un symbole qu'il lança sur les deux rangers rouge. Ils eurent alors un léger vertige dû au poison qui s'estompait et tombèrent au sol. Jayden fut le premier à se relever et il tendit la main à Scott pour l'aider. Ce dernier attrapa la main tendu et se releva.

 _ **Retour au présent**_

"Une fois que nos têtes furent claires, nous savions que nous devions faire équipe et retourner les rôles." Expliqua Jayden, "tu as fait une erreur de nous sous-estimer. Nous sommes des humains, tu ne peux pas reprogrammer nos moteurs facilement..."

"Mais merci de nous laisser monter droit sur ta porte", finit Scott

"Quoi ?" Demanda Mya incrédule, "ça veut dire quoi ça ?"

"On verra plus tard..."

"C'est la dernière fois que vous me prenez pour un idiot", gronda Cog, "Sergent Tread !"

"Attaque !" Cria ce dernier en faisant signe aux moogers et aux grinders

Les trois rangers rouge commencèrent à se battre contre les monstres. Mya s'aida de ses pouvoirs afin de se libérer du surplus de monstres qui venait sur elle. Elle se concentra et en fit disparaître une bonne partie. Elle se mit aussi à courir vers ses deux coéquipiers en les voyant en difficultés tous seuls. Ils la remercièrent d'un signe de tête et formèrent un triangle pour garder leurs arrières. Soudain, les grinders se transformèrent en moto pour porter les moogers et ils attaquèrent avec le Sergent Tread. Mya déglutit et se prépara à combattre.

"Ah, je sais maintenant pourquoi ils disent qu'ils ne faut pas être dans les trafics !" Rigola Scott en évitant les motos qui lui fonçaient dessus

"Quelle drôle d'idée !" Lui dit Mya en faisant un salto arrière pour en éviter aussi

"Symbole de pouvoir, Poney rouge !" Cria Jayden en faisant apparaître une décapotable rouge.

"Ça c'est ce que j'appelle un cheval de course !" Ria Scott tandis que Jayden sautait à l'arrière et que Mya atterrissait à côté de lui

"C'est le moment de rouler vite !" Cracha Mya en le frappant à l'épaule

Scott démarra rapidement tandis que Mya se tournait vers l'arrière. Elle partit rejoindre Jayden qui était debout sur le capot arrière. Ils suivirent les motos et le moogers pour les détruire. Le duo de samouraï en détruisit quelques uns avant de sauter de la voiture pour continuer.

"Un, deux, trois..." compta Jayden confusément en tuant les monstres, "il n'en manque pas un ?"

"Quatre", répondit Mya en tuant celui qui commençait à s'enfuir derrière Jayden

J"e vous ai maintenant !" Cria le Sergent Nighlock en arrivant vers eux

Scott arriva vers eux et les fit monter rapidement dans la voiture. Dans l'élan, la jeune fille se retrouva sur les genoux de Jayden. En effet, ce dernier lorsqu'il était monté dans la voiture, avait tenu Mya fortement à la taille pour la prendre avec lui. Elle eut un rire gêné mais se reprit vite en se plaçant comme précédemment sur le capot arrière. Le sergent Tread les attaqua avec des lasers qui sortaient de ses yeux mais la sorcière avait lancé un bouclier autour d'eux.

"Tiens", dit Scott en tendant son Blaster à Jayden, "détruis-le !"

"Ok", répondit Jayden en se mettant debout pour viser

"Je vais redresser la voiture pour que tu puisses l'atteindre !" Informa Scott en se positionnant pile devant Tread qui arrivait

"Très bien..."

Jayden tira presque au même moment que Tread brisait le bouclier avec sa force corporelle. Il perdit alors les deux espèces de roues qui le faisaient avancer et se retrouva au sol. Les rangers descendirent rapidement de la voiture et regardèrent le Nighlock.

"Je vais le finir", dit Scott en commençant à courir mais il fut stopper par Cog

"Rangers, c'est votre tour !" Cria le Professeur Cog en leur lançant une attaque d'Hypno Boulons

"Scott", cria Mya à travers le bruit des explosion après éviter l'attaque

"Il ne reste plus qu'une seule solution. De Mentor !" cria aussi Jayden en lançant le disque Requin au ranger RPM

"Merci", remercia Scott, "vous savez pour une vieil homme, il a quelques tours assez cool !"

"C'est vrai", acquiescèrent les deux samouraïs pendant que Scott lançait le disque en l'air

 _"MODE ATTAQUE DU REQUIN ACTIVE_!" Cria Scott et une veste rouge apparut sur sa combinaison

 _"MODE SUPER SAMOURAÏ ACTIVE_!" Cria à son tour Jayden tandis qu'une veste blanche apparut sur sa combinaison grâce à la boîte noire

"Occupons-nous de cette chose", leur dit Mya d'une voix moqueuse

Les trois rangers coururent vers le robot qui leur lança une attaque que les deux hommes bloquèrent. Mya sauta par dessus d'eux et donna le premier coup, Jayden donna le second puis le troisième fut mis par Scott. Jayden se releva rapidement et trancha le dos de Cog avec son épée samouraï. Grâce à l'épée requin, Scott redonna un coup suivi de près par les deux amoureux qui envoyèrent le robot aux pied du Sergent Tread qui s'était relever.

"Professeur !" Gémit le Nighlock en aidant le robot à se relever

Un grand bruit se fit entendre au dessus des trois rangers qui levèrent la tête. Un éclair sembla claquait dons l'air.

"Vous entendez ça ?" Demanda Scott en les regardant alternativement

"Oui, on dirait que quelque chose va se passer !" Répondit Mya en se préparant à combattre

Ce n'était en fait que le vortex qui s'ouvrait et faisait revenir Antonio, Mike, Emily, Kevin et Mia. Ils atterrirent à côté des trois autres te se mirent en position de combat.

"Bon timing, les gars !" Leur dit Jayden en signe de bienvenue

"Donc on vous a manqué ?" Demanda Mike

"Comme tu ne peux pas le croire !" Répondit Mya en se cramponnant au bras de Jayden

"Il nous a fallu un petit moment pour inverser le vortex, mais on y est arrivé." Expliqua Kevin en maniant son épée

"Scott", appela Emily en arrivant vers lui et en posant une main sur son épaule, "ton équipe te passe le bonjour !"

"C'est le moment de finir ce que nous avons commencé", interrompit Jayden après avoir vu grogner le Sergent Tread

Les autres acquiescèrent et à eux huit, ils réussirent à battre le Nighlock et le robot. Mya soupira de soulagement et se tourna vers Emily et Mia pour les prendre dans ses bras. Elle s'élança ensuite vers les trois garçons et les étreignit eux aussi un après l'autre. Elle s'attarda un peu plus dans les bras d'Antonio et lui dit doucement à l'oreille :

"Tù has echado de menos, hermano mayor !" (Tu m'as manqué, grand frère ! )

"Tù también, hermana menor", répondit-il dans sa langue natale (Toi aussi, petite sœur)

"Beau travail !" Lança Mia aux deux vrais rangers rouge

"Rappelez-moi de remercier Mentor !" S'exclama Scott d'une voix joyeuse

"Ne t'inquiète pas", rigola Jayden en lui donnant une tape dans le dos, "mais maintenant c'est le moment de faire face à la réelle bataille. Soyez prêts, rangers !"

"Whoua !" S'extasia Emily en grimaçant sous son casque, "ça fait beaucoup de moogers..."

"Les légendaires Power Rangers, Ha !" Rigola le général Gut, "vous n'avez aucune chance contre mes légions ! Chargez !"

Les moogers commencèrent à courir vers les huit amis qui se lancèrent rapidement dans la bataille.

"C'est le moment d'appeler la cavalerie !" Informa Jayden _,_ " _SYMBOLE DE POUVOIR_ , _CHEVAUX DE GUERRE_!"

Cinq chevaux blanc aux couleurs des rangers apparurent ainsi que la décapotable rouge. Jayden fit montait Mya sur son cheval et partit avec les autres samouraïs tandis que Scott et Antonio étaient dans la voiture.

"Ranger rouge, prêt !" Cria Jayden en faisant tourner son épée

"Ranger Gryffondor, prêt !" Dit Mya à son tour en faisant les mêmes mouvements que son chef

"Ranger bleu, prêt !" Fit Kevin en sortant son épée

"Ranger rose, prête !" Lança Mia

"Ranger vert, prêt !"

"Ranger jaune, prête !"

"Rangers tous unis, samouraï pour la vie !" Crièrent-ils tous ensemble

"Archers !" Hurla le général Nighlock

Les moogers archers commencèrent à tirer sur les rangers qui se furent protégés par un bouclier magique généré par la sorcière. Ils se battirent enfin contre les moogers et en détruire beaucoup. Mya commençait à ressentir la fatigue du drainage d'énergie de sa marque, mais elle continua se battre comme si de rien était. Mya ouvrit de grand yeux lorsqu'elle vit son meilleur ami accélérer. Elle s'empressa de se débarrasser des Nighlocks qui se trouvaient autour d'eux et elle sauta à sa suite lorsqu'il se dirigea vers le Général Gut.

"Nous sommes là pour vous général !" Cria-t-il en le menaçant de son épée

"Ranger rouge", commença le général Gut, "l'invasion ne peut être arrêtée ! Pourquoi ne pas abandonner de suite ?"

"Tu ne nous connais pas très bien, Nighlock !" Cracha Mya en l'attaquant avec Jayden

"Vos petites épées ne percerons jamais mon armure !" Nargua le gros général en se défendant

"Tu veux des plus grandes épées ?" Dit Jayden en sautant en arrière pour éviter une attaque

"En voici", continua Mya en changeant son épée contre sa massue de feu. Jayden fit de même

Les deux samouraïs rouges combattirent le général Gut avec courage mais furent bientôt mis à terre. Lorsqu'elle vit le Nighlock se tournait vers Jayden, Mya paniqua et ouvrit sa bouche pour crier un faible « - Jayden ! » qu'il n'entendit pas, trop épuisé.

"Je suis heureux que tu aies décidé de te mesurer à moi dans un face-à-face", commença le Général Gut, "le grand chef des Power Rangers Samouraï ne doit pas tomber sur n'importe qui. Il est donc normal que tu tombes sur moi, un vrai grand chef des Nighlocks. Pas de dernier mot ? Je suis déçu.."

Mya, voyant Jayden complètement épuisé et sans arme devant le Nighlock, eut peur. Elle ferma les yeux et posa ses mains sur son visage. Puis elle se rappela des paroles de Jayden la vieille.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu faisais pendant que les autres nous défendaient ?! Rien ! Tu étais par terre à regarder. SANS RIEN FAIRE !_

En se rappelant ça, elle se releva rapidement et cria tout en lançant un sortilège puissant :

"Jayden, NON !"

Gut fut déstabilisé et il recula de Jayden pour se tournait vers la sorcière qui se tenait maintenant droite devant lui. Elle se démorpherisa et le défia du regard. Elle fit apparaître une orbe de feu et la jeta sur le Nighlock qui se défendit grâce à son épée en avançant doucement vers elle.

"Petite sorcière", lui dit-il tout en continuant à dévier ses attaques, "j'ai entendu parler de toi. La fameuse future épouse de Maître Xandred"

"Je ne serais JAMAIS son épouse !" Grogna Mya en rejoignant ses deux au dessus de sa tête et en envoyant un grosse boule de feu

"Tu es une petite idiote !" Cria le Général en coupant en deux la boule et en attrapant Mya par la gorge

"Non... Je ne crois pas..." murmura Mya en souriant pendant qu'elle regardait Jayden

"Quoi ?" Demanda-t-il en la lâchant et en se retournant

"Vous n'êtes pas un grand chef, général Gut !" Dit Jayden en sortant et en activant le disque requin, "vous n'êtes juste qu'un autre autre Nighlock avec des illusions de grandeurs ! _MODE REQUIN_! Général Gut, je voudrais vous présenter un de mes amis. Voici l'épée Requin !" Finit-il en la tenant près de lui des deux mains

"Je me fiche que tu es une épée de fantaisie !" Gronda Gut en se reculant légèrement

"Vous devriez vraiment", susurra Jayden d'une voix sérieuse avant de commencer à le frapper

Son épée s'agrandit grandement après qu'il eut attaqué le général et il détruisit la totalité des moogers et des SpitFangs sous les yeux ébahis des autres et du Nighlock.

"Non !" Cria le général Gut avec colère tandis que les sept rangers se mettaient en ligne côte-à-côte, "ça ne va pas se finir de cette manière !"

"Oh que si", dit Mya en sortant la boîte noire, " _MODE SUPER SAMOURAÏ_!" Une veste blanche apparut sur sa combinaison rouge

Kevin, Mia, Mike, Emily, Mya et Jayden lancèrent une attaque dans cet ordre respectif et le Général Gut explosa. Mya se tourna vers Jayden qui se tournait vers l'explosion. Elle vit le léger affaissement de ses épaules dû à la fatigue qu'il éprouvait et posa sa main sur son avant-bras.

"Les gars", dit Jayden d'une voix grave, "ce n'est pas fini..."

"Tu as raison", dit Kevin en regardant Gut se transformer en MegaMonstre

Ils se transformèrent en MegaZord et se postèrent devant le monstre.

Deux heures plus tard, les rangers se démorpherisèrent et Jayden s'assit sur un rocher. Les autres allèrent vers Scott et Antonio qui s'occupaient toujours de réparer la voiture. Mya, qui s'était écartée de l'équipe avant de se démorpheriser pour scruter le ciel, se retourna. Elle n'avait pas vu le moindre signe de mangemorts. Elle vit Jayden assis tous seul et elle courut vers lui.

"Jayden", cria-t-elle en lui sautant dans les bras

"Mya", murmura le ranger rouge en la faisant tourner dans les airs

"J'ai tellement eu peur pour toi, je..."

"Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas." Le Nighlock est mort.

Mya hocha la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. Puis prise d'une impulsion soudaine, elle écrasa ses lèvres sur celle de son meilleur ami qui fut surpris.

"Excuse-moi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit !" S'excusa Mya en rougissant après s'être détaché de lui, "je suis vraiment désolé, je sais que nous ne devons pas se mettre ensemble pour l'inst..."

"Tais-toi !" Ordonna Jayden en attrapant sa tête et en l'embrassant sauvagement

Leur baiser dura quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent coupés par des sifflements et des applaudissements. Antonio approcha de ses deux meilleurs amis et les félicita personnellement.

"Enfin ! On ne supportait plus de vous voir tourner autour l'un de l'autre !" S'écria Mike

"Fantastico !" Cria Antonio, "hey Jayden !"

"Oui, Antonio ?" Demanda Jayden en attrapant Mya par la taille

"Je te confie ma petite sœur, mais si tu lui fais du mal, je te jure que même si tu es mon meilleur ami, je te brise la tête en deux !"

"Ahah", dit Jayden avec un sourire, "ne t'inquiète pas je ne risque pas de lui faire du mal"

"Je suis heureux pour vous", dit Scott en prenant Mya dans ses bras, "mais je dois retourner dans ma dimension maintenant"

"Oui, tu as raison." Lui répondit Kevin avec un petit sourire en coin

Ils partirent tous vers la gare routière où le train de Scott devait le ramener chez lui. Ils y arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard et le train était déjà là.

"Très bien", soupira Scott en serrant le main de Jayden, "il est temps pour moi de retourner dans mon monde et de reprendre la bataille contre les forces du mal."

"Merci, pour nous avoir aidé à sauver la ville !" Remercia tranquillement Jayden en souriant

"Non, merci à vous !" Rigola doucement Scott, "si le Professeur Cog avait réussi, mon monde aurait été en grandes difficultés. Vous les gras, êtes vraiment sympa même si vous êtes vraiment de la vieille école !"

"Scott", rigola Mya en le reprenant dans ses bras

"Bon", continua le ranger RPM en entendant une cloche signifiant que le train allait bientôt partir, "il est temps pour moi d'y aller"

"Dis bonjour à ton équipe pour nous !" Cria Emily en prenant les bras de Mia et de Mya

Scott commença à se diriger vers la porte du train et Mike le suivit. Ils échangèrent quelques mots puis le train partit et Mike revint.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?" Demanda joyeusement Kevin à Mike en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule

"Je crois que ça va rester entre lui et notre nouvel ami", lui répondit Mya en sautant sur son dos et en lui frottant la tête amicalement

"Il m'a juste ouvert les yeux sur quelque chose", ria doucement Mike

"Ou sur quelqu'un", murmura Mya à l'oreille de Jayden qui l'avait enlevée du dos de Kevin

"Venez, rentrons à la maison !" Dit Mia avec un grand sourire, "je vais préparer le dîner !"

Les autres gémirent mais la suivirent sans dire un mot. Mya baillait toutes les dix minutes, et son énergie l'ayant soudainement quittée, Jayden fut obligée de la porter. Elle s'endormit alors bercée.

Lorsque plus tard elle se réveilla, elle trouva les rangers en train de s'amuser dans le salon. Elle regarda Ji avec un grand sourire et se dirigea vers eux. Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Emily qui sursauta et lui sourit.

"Mya", cria Emily en la serrant dans ses bras

"Tu vas mieux ?" Demanda Mia en sortant de la cuisine

"Oui, merci..."

"Que se passe-t-il ?" Dit Kevin en la serrant brièvement dans ses bras

"J'ai peut-être trouvé une solution pour enlever ma marque..."

"Quoi ?" S'écria Mike en se levant

"Dis-nous", continua Antonio en la secouant

"Mais vas-y !" crièrent à leur tour les deux rangers filles

"Stop !" Hurla Kevin en voyant le visage paniqué de sa petite sœur

"Explique-nous tous calmement", intervint Jayden d'une voix calme

"Donc comme je le disais, j'ai trouvé un moyen de l'enlever mais j'ai besoin de votre aide." Expliqua la sorcière d'une voix légèrement tendue

"Je ne comprends pas.." dit Mike en secouant la tête

Mya soupira et leur expliqua son plan. Ils allaient, certes, devoir utiliser beaucoup de symbole de pouvoir, mais normalement, si elle combinait la magie des samouraïs et la sienne, elle allait être complètement débarrasser de cette chose. À son plus grand bonheur, ils acceptèrent tous directement. Elle sourit et déplaça d'un geste de la main tous les poufs pour que les rangers puissent se tenir autour d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux respira un bon coup.

Son plan était simple. Grâce à la magie gobeline qu'elle avait apprise dans le livre de Drago, elle avait pu inventer une formule magique pour purifier son corps et son âme de toute la magie noire. Mais lorsqu'elle avait utilisé sa formule, sa marque n'avait fait que s'éclaircir légèrement. Elle avait alors pensé à combiner le symbole samouraï de pureté avec sa nouvelle formule, et pour être certain que son plan marcherait, elle devait avoir l'aide du plus de monde possible.

"Prêts ?" Demanda-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux

"Oui" répondirent les autres en sortant leur Morpher

"Commençons", ordonna Ji en commençant à tracer le symbole tandis que Mya récitait sa formule

 _"SYMBOLE DE PUISSANCE_ , _PURETÉ_!"

Mya finit de réciter sa formule tandis que les autres faisaient et refaisaient la même action. Mya finit par s'élever dans les airs dans un halo d'un blanc pur et ses amis s'écroulèrent de fatigue sur les poufs. Elle sentit en elle une douce chaleur qui parcourait son corps, puis lorsqu'elle atteint son bras, toute la fatigue qu'elle avait ressenti disparut et elle sentit ses pouvoirs revenir avec beaucoup de force. Elle reposa ses pieds au sol et l'aura disparut. Elle regarda son bras et sourit grandement.

Enfin, elle était débarrassée de cet immonde tatouage ! Elle eut un grand rire et sauta dans les bras de Jayden qui s'était relevé. Enfin, elle retrouvait toute sa forme, enfin elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait sans se fatiguer et surtout, enfin elle pouvait recommencer à participer aux entraînements qu'elle avait dû arrêter.

En voyant les têtes fatiguées des autres, elle se leva et les conduisit à la cuisine où elle prépara sous leurs yeux, une potion revigorante. Pendant qu'elle préparait la potion dans son chaudron, les autres luttaient pour ne pas s'endormir. Ji, quant à lui, était déjà parti se reposer. En bonne infirmière qu'elle était, elle les envoya au lit directement après qu'ils eurent bu la potion. Personne ne rechigna. Elle les borda un par un en souriant puis finit par son meilleur ami.

"Mya", commença-t-il, assis sous les couettes près à s'endormir

"Non, je sais ce que tu vas me dire", le coupa la sorcière en lui embrassant le front, "on en parlera plus tard, lorsque tu auras repris des forces."

Jayden acquiesça puis s'endormit. Mya sourit doucement et lui caressa les cheveux. Elle resta là à le contempler pendant quelques minutes, puis se releva et partit en ville, faire des courses. Elle y resta deux bonnes heures, le temps de bien prendre ce dont elle avait besoin pour ses plats, puis après avoir payé, elle rentra tranquillement à la Maison Shiba. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans l'allée, un sentiment bizarre la prit au ventre. Son instinct lui disait de courir rapidement à l'intérieur et de fermer la porte à double tour. Suivant ses instincts, elle commença à courir rapidement mais lorsqu'elle eut posé sa main sur la porte du grand portail, quelqu'un la tira en arrière et la plaqua au sol avec violence.

"Alors Ranger Samouraï", dit la voix hargneuse de Thomas, "tu ne tiens plus debout ?"

"Thomas ?" S'étonna Mya effrayée, "qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?"

"Je vais te faire payer de m'avoir menti comme tu l'as fait", commença le garçon en sortant un couteau suisse de sa poche, "tu as fait la plus grosse erreur de ta vie"

"Thomas..."

"Tu vas payer !"

Et il sauta sur Mya qui réussit à bloquer la main qui tenait le couteau. Elle se débattit quelques secondes puis, ses forces pas tout à fait revenues, la lâchèrent. Elle commença à pleurer en priant que quelqu'un vienne l'aider. Elle ferma les yeux en sentant la lame touchait sa peau puis supplia son ancien copain de l'épargner. Il rigola d'un rire hystérique et appuya un peu plus. Le sang commença à perler sur son cou.

Soudain, il fut enlever d'elle avec force. Elle ouvrit les yeux et reconnut Drago qui regardait dangereusement le jeune moldu. Il leva sa baguette et murmura un sort qui le fit tomber dans une léthargie. Mya comprit qu'il lui effaçait la mémoire et elle se releva doucement. Elle vit le moldu s'en allait comme si de rien était et Drago se posta devant elle.

"Il faut qu'on parle !"


	16. Chapter 16

_La transformation en fée de Mya ne m'appartient pas. Je me suis inspirée de celle de l'Enchantix de Bloom dans les Winx. PWR et HP ne m'appartiennent pas non plus._

* * *

Ça faisait plusieurs semaines que Thomas avait agressé Mya et que Drago l'avait sauvé. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs bien engueulé les rangers samouraïs pour avoir laissé la jeune sorcière sans protection.

 **FLASH BACK**

"Il faut qu'on parle !" Commença Drago d'une voix sévère

"Bah alors parlons" répondit Mya en haussant les épaules

"Pas ici" gronda Drago en la tirant à l'intérieur de la maison "j'ai un mot à dire aux rangers aussi"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" Demanda Ji en arrivant dans la cour

"Je veux parler aux rangers !" Ordonna Drago d'un ton impérieux

"Ils ne sont pas encore debout, je suis désolé !" S'excusa Mentor en s'inclinant pacifiquement

"C'est une blague ?!" Hurla le Serpentard "c'est honteux ! Vous êtes censés la protéger et ces idiots sont tranquillement en train de dormir ?! Pendant ce temps, elle est presque morte !"

"Quoi ?" S'exclama Ji en fronçant les sourcils

"Thomas est revenu et il m'a agressé, mais ce n'est rien !" Dit précipitamment la sorcière

"C'est un blague" dit Jayden en entrant dans la pièce avec les autres. Il portait un pyjama rouge à carreaux

"On a entendu crier et ça nous a réveiller" dit Emily en baillant

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Malefoy ?" Demanda froidement Kevin

"J'étais venu rendre visite à ma cousine ! Mais je l'ai trouvée à l'extérieur de la maison à la limite de se faire tuer !"

"Par qui ?" Grogna Mike

"Par Thomas..." lui dit timidement la sorcière

"Quoi ?" S'exclama Antonio

"Et où est-il maintenant ?" Demanda Mia en s'approchant de Drago

"Je lui ai effacé la mémoire donc je ne sais pas" expliqua le Serpentard, grognon

 **FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Drago avait passé la journée avec Mya et l'incident, bien qu'encore frais dans les esprits, avait été oublié. Plusieurs jours après, les Rangers partirent en ville pour leur jour de congés. Leur entraînement avait été intensif ces derniers temps et Mentor leur avait accordé leur journée.

 **Quelque part dans la campagne**

Un garçon marchait tranquillement dans la campagne. Il était blond et avait les yeux bruns. Il portait une chemise à carreaux ainsi qu'un jeans bleu et des converses rouge. Le garçon ne se doutait pas qu'il était surveillé par trois malveillantes personnes.

"Ce misérable être humain n'est qu'un enfant" commença une voix grave "comment veux-tu qu'il s'agisse d'un des redoutables gardiens ?"

"Depuis pus de trois siècles, sa famille veille sur les pouvoirs sans précédent du Zord Taureau" expliqua Serrator en regardant le garçon attentivement "ne te fies pas à son apparence. Elle cache une force exceptionnelle !"

"Comment un gamin comme lui peut avoir autant de force ?" Demanda Bellatrix avec un sourire mauvais aux lèvres

"Serrator vient de l'expliquer !" S'énerva l'autre Nighlock

"Alors arrangez-vous pour que le Zord Taureau m'appartienne !" Ordonna Serrator en se tournant vers les deux autres

"Mais le Zord Taureau est enfermé dans un lieu tenu secret !" S'exclama l'autre Nighlock en s'agenouillant

"Et bien, débrouillez-vous pour le localiser et le libérer ! Ce garçon est la clé !"

"Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi !" Cracha Bellatrix en sortant sa baguette

"Je sais bien" lui répondit Serrator, "mais le Zord Taureau attirera les Power Rangers et donc la petite sorcière..."

"Je ne le quitterai pas d'une semelle jusqu'à ce que ma mission soit accomplie !"

"Je l'espère pour toi, Crustor." Répondit Serrator d'une voix sérieuse "parce que je ne tolérerai pas l'échec. Il s'agit en effet de la pièce maîtresse du puzzle... Mon ambitieux projet commence à prendre forme, bientôt tout le monde se soumettra à mon pouvoir suprême !"

 **Maison Shiba**

Les rangers revenaient joyeusement de la ville après avoir profité de leur journée de congés. Mya rigolait joyeusement sur le dos de Jayden. Ce dernier rigola en la faisant doucement descendre et la posa à côté de lui. Ils franchirent tous le grand portail et se dirigèrent vers Ji qui s'occupait du potager dans la cour.

"Alors ça a été ?" Demanda ce dernier en se relevant avec un panier de tomates sous les bras

"Oui, oui !" Répondit doucement Jayden, puis en regardant la porte, il rajouta : "c'est vous qui avez laissé la porte ouverte ?"

"Euh, non..." Ji fronça les sourcils

"Allons jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur", dit Kevin en suivant Mya qui avait sorti son Morpher

Ils avancèrent doucement dans les couloirs de la maison s'attendant à un quelconque danger après l'agression de la ranger Gryffondor. Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le salon, ils ne virent qu'un petit garçon blond, assis sur un pouf avec les pieds posés sur la petite table.

"Salut", dit doucement le ranger rouge

"Oh... euh... Oh... euh", bégaya le garçon blond en se levant précipitamment, en essayant de nettoyer la table avec sa main et en reprenant son sac, "tu dois être le ranger rouge !" Finit-il en tendant la main

"Oui", sourit Jayden en lui serrant la main

"Je t'ai apporté ce disque !" Lui expliqua-t-il en lui tendant un disque blanc avec des motifs noirs, "il faut que tu libères le Zord Taureau !"

"Cody ?" S'écrièrent Mya et Mentor en sortant de derrière les autres

"Est-ce que ton père sait que tu es là ?" Demanda Mya en l'enlaçant doucement

"Non Mya", répondit le petit garçon, "j'ai fait le mur !"

"Il descend d'une famille qui est la gardienne du tout premier Zord qui soit jamais apparu sur la Terre", commença à expliquer Ji en enroulant son bras autour des épaules de Cody, "un Zord Taureau au pouvoir phénoménal !"

"La famille de Cody en est la gardienne", continua la sorcière ébouriffant les cheveux du garçon, "depuis trois cent ans !"

"Quoi ? Whoua !"

"Comment vous connaissez-vous tous les deux ?" Demanda Antonio en tirant Mya sur ses genoux

"Chaque été, lorsqu'elle revient de son école de sorcier, Mya vient nous voir à la maison moi et mon père", expliqua joyeusement Cody

"C'est comme ça que d'une certaine façon, j'ai réussi à suivre ce que vous faisiez !"Continua la Gryffondor

"Pourquoi n'être jamais venu avant ?" Demanda Jayden un peu énervé

"Je ne pouvais pas", lui dit Mya en baissant les yeux, "je n'avais jamais beaucoup de temps lors de mes visites. De plus, cela aurait été trop dangereux. Mais je veillais à ce que Mentor sache que j'étais proche en lui envoyant des lettres ou en lui faisant transmettre par Damien, le père de Cody."

"Parlez-nous un peu plus du Zord Taureau", coupa Jayden en changeant de sujet

"Le Zord Taureau est apparu à travers du symbole", commença le Mentor en s'asseyant d'un côté de Cody tandis que Mya se levait des genoux d'Antonio et se plaçait de l'autre côté de Cody, "mais il est devenu fou furieux et il a tous saccagé autour de lui..."

"Alors le Grand Shogun l'a condamné au confinement !" Finit la sorcière en chatouillant Cody qui rigola, "dans un lieu tenu secret."

"Seul la famille de Cody sait où il se trouve", termina Ji gravement

"Le Zord Taureau n'est pas méchant !" S'exclama le jeune garçon en reprenant son sérieux, "il veut être libre, c'est tout ! Dès que j'aurai brisé ses chaînes..."

"Un seconde", coupa Kevin, "tu veux relâcher un Zord qui a tout détruit sur son passage ?!"

"Il ne recommencera plus !" Répondit Cody un peu apeuré, "on peut le dompter avec ce disque !" Il retendit une autre fois le disque blanc à Jayden

"Kevin !" S'écria furieusement Mya en se relevant, "tu ne vois pas que tu l'effraies plus qu'autre chose ?!"

"De toute façon", coupa Jayden en posant une main sur l'épaule de Mya, "il faut qu'on aille voir ça de plus prêt !"

"Oui", acquiesça Mentor Ji en hochant la tête

"On te ramène chez toi !" Dit Jayden à Cody qui hocha la tête après avoir jeter un regard anxieux à Mya

Le trajet se fit sans encombre. Mya jouait avec Cody sous les yeux rieurs des autres qui découvraient le côté enfantin de leur petite sorcière adorée. Il ne fallut cependant pas longtemps avant d'arriver chez Cody. Ils passèrent un portail avec le blason des rangers et allèrent vers la maison. Cody commença à se cacher derrière les Power Rangers tandis que Mya les guidait vers le bruit qu'ils entendaient. Damien, le père de Cody n'était seulement qu'en train de couper du bois à la hache. Les rangers s'approchèrent de lui et se fut Jayden qui parla.

"Excusez-moi !" Dit-il fortement, "euh.. on pourrait vous parler ? On est.."

"Je sais qui vous êtes", coupa froidement Damien en reposa une bûche de bois sur le socle, "mon fils est allé vous trouver. Pourquoi est-ce que tu te caches Cody ?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix moins froide après avoir coupé la bûche. Les rangers s'écartèrent et Cody s'avança en baissant la tête, "tu es sorti sans prévenir !"

"J'étais inquiet pour le Zord Taureau tu sais !" S'exclama le jeune garçon désespéramment, "il ne supporte plus d'être emprisonné comme ça ! Je le sens ! Et le Ranger Rouge peut nous aider à le libérer !"

"Personne ne peut contrôler ce Zord, Cody ! Même pas le Ranger Rouge !" Rétorqua son père agacé, "tu mettrais ta vie en danger et celle des Power Rangers, sans parler de tous les gens qui nous entourent ! Et puis, tu as des corvées à faire !"

"Tu as été dur avec lui Damien !" Dit gentiment Mya en se mettant à côté de Jayden

"Mya", salua Damien en posant sa hache, "je regrette que vous vous soyez déplacés pour rien.."

"Tu sais Damien, ton fils est étroitement lié au Zord Taureau, depuis qu'il est tout petit", commença Mya en les guidant dans la maison, "comme..."

"Comme toi et les autres Zord, je sais." Termina le père de Cody

"Quoi ?" Demanda Mike, "c'est quoi cette histoire ?"

"Depuis quand Mya est étroitement liée aux autres Zord ?" Continua Kevin

"Mya a une connexion mentale avec son Zord grâce à sa magie de sorcière." Expliqua Jayden en se rapprocha de la Gryffondor

"Et comme mon Zord n'a pas de forme spécifique, je peux aussi comprendre les vôtres !" Finit Mya en souriant avant de planter un baiser sur la joue de son copain

"Tu veux dire que tu communiques avec tous les Zord ?" S'exclama Emily les yeux grands ouverts

"Oui avec tous les Zord", acquiesça la sorcière en servant du thé à tout le monde

"C'est la statue du Grand Shogun", dit Jayden tandis que Mya allait voir Cody, "Cody est très attaché à ce Zord, on dirait."

"Il entend parler de cette créature depuis l'âge de trois ans", expliqua Damien sérieusement, "il croit que le Zord le comprend."

"C'est le cas ?" Interrogea Jayden

"Peut-être mais on ne peut pas avoir confiance en cet animal", répondit l'homme en cherchant quelque chose dans un tiroir, "il y a trois siècles le Grand Shogun aurait confié une mission à nos ancêtres." Damien avait sorti un long parchemin et l'avait déplié sur la table laissant voir des dessins, "être les gardien du Zord Taureau au péril de leurs vies !"

"Oooh !" S'extasia Kevin en regardant le parchemin

"Il ordonna que le Zord reste confiné à partir de ce jour", continua Damien, "et pour l'éternité..."

"Cody a disparu !" Cria Mya en ouvrant brutalement la porte

"Quoi ?" S'écria Damien en s'approchant d'elle

"Je l'ai cherché dans tout le domaine et je ne l'ai trouvé nul part. J'ai même utilisé mes pouvoirs et je ne l'ai pas senti dans la maison."

Le sol commença a tremblé. Les tasses se renversèrent sur la table laissant le liquide se déverser.

"Non, pas ça !" Murmura Damien apeuré, puis il se précipita dehors avec les rangers, "oh non ! Ce que je craignais est arrivé ! Cody a réussi a brisé les chaînes !"

"Le Zord Taureau est en train de s'échapper de la montagne !" S'écria Mya à côté de Damien

"Regardez !" Cria Mia en montrant le Zord qui se trouvait maintenant à l'extérieur

"Ça devait finir comme ça !" S'exclama Damien horrifié de la scène qui se produisait devant lui, "il est indomptable ! Et maintenant invincible !"

"Il est hors de question qu'on le laisse semer le KO", le rassura Jayden, "on doit le neutraliser !" Il sortit son Morpher, "Morpher Samouraï ! Go, Go, Samouraï !"

Les sept rangers partirent à la poursuite du Taureau après que Mya, en ranger rouge, eut rassuré Damien qu'elle lui ramènerait son fils indemne. Le Zord filait à grande vitesse sans écouter les supplications que Cody lui faisait pour qu'il s'arrête.

"Moogers Géant !" Appela Crustor, "capturez le Zord Taureau et le garçon qui se trouve à l'intérieur ! Il me les faut sain et sauf, exécution ! Nous avons besoin de leurs pouvoirs !"

Tout en continuant à avancer, le Zord Taureau s'attaqua aux moogers géants et les détruisit.

"Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour le neutraliser ?" Gronda le Nighlock de mauvaise humeur

"On dirait que le Nighlock cherche à le capturer lui-aussi !" S'écria Jayden

"Et Cody est prisonnier à l'intérieur !" S'exclama Emily totalement effrayée, "il faut lui porter secours !"

Les rangers se transformèrent en MegaZord et Antonio utilisa le CrustaZord de combat Est afin de regagner le contrôle sur le Zord Taureau. Malheureusement, dès qu'il vit les deux MegaZord , il partit à toute vitesse.

"Regardez !" Cria Antonio, "le Zord Taureau est en train de s'enfuir ! Poussez-vous Moogers ! CrustaZord de combat Sud, prépares-toi pour la bagarre !" Continua-t-il en changeant son CrustaZord. Deux lames apparurent dans les mains du MegaZord. "Moogers, si vous aimez les coups, vous allez être servis !"

"Il faut se débarrasser de ces moogers avant de rattraper le Zord Taureau !" S'écria Jayden en attaquant des moogers avec le MegaZord

"Le Zord Taureau est revenu !" Informa Mya d'une voix tendue

"Oh non ! Ils l'ont capturé !" S'écria Jayden

"Il faut sauver Cody !" Cria Mia du cockpit

"Regardez !" Dit Kevin, "il s'est libéré de ses chaînes !"

"Prenez le Zord Taureau par les cornes pendant que je m'occupe des moogers !" Ordonna Antonio

"Calme-toi mon grand !" Dit Jayden au taureau en se mettant sur son chemin

Cody supplia le Zord Taureau de ne pas faire de mal à ses amis mais il ne l'écouta pas. Il fonça vers les rangers qui le prirent par les cornes. Mais malheureusement, le Zord sauvage avait trop de forces et le MegaZord avait du mal à ne pas reculer.

"On n'a pas le droit de reculer !" Dicta Kevin en mettant plus de puissance dans sa poussée

"Il faut trouver le moyen de dompter cette bête sauvage !" Cria Jayden, "Mia.."

"Laquelle ?!"

"Le ranger rose", soupira le ranger rouge, "Mia essaie de le ramener à la raison ! Bien joué !" Félicita-t-il après que Mia ait frappé le Zord à la tête. Il lui sauta dessus et continua : "vu son caractère de cochon, on va s'y prendre autrement et le dresser comme un cheval ! Accrochez-vous !"

"Si seulement on arrivait à attraper ses chaînes !" Râla Mike

Le Zord Taureau s'éleva sur ses pattes arrières et fit tomber le MegaZord.

"Jayden, je vais essayer de lui parler !" Dit douloureusement la sorcière

"Mais oui ! C'est ça la solution !" Répondit Kevin

 _Zord Taureau, Zord Taureau ! Nous ne voulons pas te faire de mal, nous sommes juste venus..._

"Ah..." s'écria Mya en se tenant la tête, "il a coupé violemment la communication mais je sais qu'il est très en colère... Désolé..."

"Attention, il charge !" Hurla Jayden, "nous n'allons pas tenir longtemps"

"Reviens ici !" Cria désespéramment Mya en tendant son bras devant elle en voyant le Zord partir

"C'est comme si Cody était piégé à bord d'un train fou !" Dit Jayden

Plus tard, lorsqu'ils revinrent à la maison de Damien, ils s'excusèrent auprès de ce dernier de n'avoir pu récupérer le jeune garçon.

"On a essayé d'atteindre Cody", commença Mya les larmes aux yeux, "mais..."

"Mais le Zord s'est enfui", termina Jayden en s'appuyant sur la table

"On le retrouvera d'une manière ou d'une autre !" Réconforta Mia en s'approchant de Damien

"Il aurait dû m'écouter" se plaignit le père de Cody, "j'ai si peur pour lui maintenant.."

"Je suis désolée", dit la sorcière en s'approchant doucement du meilleur ami à sa mère puis elle éclata en sanglot, "je suis tellement désolée. Si j'avais su trouver les bons mots pour parler et communiquer avec le Zord, le petit Cody serait là et... Oh mon dieu..."

Mya s'écroula par terre en pleurs les mains sur son visage. Jamais les rangers ne l'avait vue si terrifiée et si troublée. Jayden s'approcha d'elle mais fut coupé par Damien qui s'était levé. Il s'accroupit et la prit dans ses bras pour la bercer.

"Le lien qui l'unit avec le Zord Taureau, et même à nos Zord à nous est tellement fort", commença Jayden, "on va envoyer nos Zord en reconnaissance pour localiser Cody et demain nous reprendrons le combat."

"Très bien", acquiesça Damien en continuant à bercer la fille de Lolita qui s'endormit trop épuisée par les combats et les émotions éprouvées aujourd'hui.

Après avoir montré les chambres respectives des rangers, Damien se posta près de la fenêtre et regarda le ciel sombre en pensant à son fils.

"Pourvu que les Zord retrouvent bientôt ta trace, Cody. Tu me manques tellement, tu sais."

De son côté, Mya s'était réveillée et faisait exactement les mêmes actions que Damien. Elle s'était postée à la fenêtre et espérait que Cody se fasse retrouver par les Zord.

Le lendemain, les rangers sortirent dehors de bonne heure et virent leurs Zord arrivaient. Mya sauta littéralement sur son Lion qui lui communiqua l'endroit grâce à leur lien.

"Ils ont dû localiser Cody", dit Jayden en prenant dans sa main son Zord Origami Lion

"En effet", acquiesça Mya avec un léger sourire, "allons-y !"

"Attendez !" Cria Damien en arrivant en courant, "prenez ça ! Il s'agit du disque original dont mes ancêtres se sont servis pour créer le Zord Taureau il y a trois siècles ! C'est le seul moyen de l'apprivoiser."

"Merci !" Sourit Jayden avant de partir en courant suivi des autres

 **Du côté de Cody**

"Ah le voilà !" Dit Crustor en courant suivi des moogers, "on a fini par le retrouver !"

"Ils devaient être sur ses traces eux-aussi !" Lança Kevin en s'arrêtant à la vue des moogers

"Hey !" Cria Mike aux monstres, "les vauriens !"

"Vous", ordonna le Nighlock aux moogers, "empêchez-les de s'approcher du Zord Taureau !"

"Rien ne nous empêchera de secourir Cody", leur hurla Mia

"Et surtout pas vous", grogna Mya en laissant sa magie sortir sous sa colère. Des flammes dorées étaient apparues dans ses yeux bleus

 _"ÉPÉE SAMOURAÏ !"_

Les rangers s'attaquèrent aux moogers après avoir invoqué leurs épées. Ils ne leur fallu pas plus de quelques minutes avant de les éloigner pour pouvoir se transformer et de reprendre le combat. Mya apparut dans le costume de Ranger Rouge et détruisit quelques moogers avec ses pouvoirs. Une aura sombre semblait onduler autour d'elle.

"Occupez-vous des Power Rangers pendant que je m'occupe du Zord Taureau et du gamin !" Dicta le Nighlock en colère

"Cody a besoin d'aide !" Informa Jayden en entendant le Nighlock

"Vas-y Jayden !" Lui répondit Mia, "nous on reste ici pour nous occuper des moogers !"

"D'accord !" Acquiesça Jayden en commençant à courir vers le Zord Taureau

"Je vais avec lui", dit Mya aux autres qui acquiescèrent de la tête

Elle rattrapa rapidement Jayden qui n'était pas loin et ils coururent vers l'endroit où Cody était prisonnier.

"Ah te voilà, espèce de peau de vache !" Râla Crustor en s'arrêtant devant le Zord Taureau, "cette fois tu ne m'échapperas pas !"

"Jayden, dépêche-toi !" Gronda Mya en accélérant

"C'est l'heure de la relève, gardien !" Grinça Crustor en arrivant dans la grotte où était Cody.

Celui-ci qui parlait mentalement au Zord ouvrit de grands yeux, puis il se retourna. "Non..."

"Pousse-toi !" Gronda Crustor en avançant, "je vais capturer le Zord Taureau et je vais m'en servir pour réduire ton monde à néant !"

"Certainement pas !" Cria Jayden en attaquant tandis que Mya allait voir Cody

"Tout va bien ?" Demanda la sorcière en prenant le garçon dans ses bras

"Oui", répondit simplement Cody en regardant le combat des deux autres

"Comment oses-tu menacer un enfant ?!" S'exclama Jayden en frappant Crustor

"Oh non !" Se plaignit Cody lorsque le Zord Taureau se remis en marche, "il se remet en colère ! Il va se jeter dans le vide !"

"Ton père m'a remis ce disque !" Lui dit rapidement Jayden après qu'il eut mis ko temporairement le Nighlock, "il te fais confiance Cody, à présent il faut que tu crois en toi ! Sers-toi des pouvoirs du symbole et apprivoise cette bête !" Puis il se remis à combattre.

"Je te fais confiance moi aussi Cody !" Lui dit doucement Mya en mettant ses mans sur ses épaules, "je sais que tu vas y arriver."

"Ça lui fait rien", marmonna Cody, choqué. "Ça ne marche pas !" Cria-t-il aux deux rangers

"Recommence Cody", l'incita Jayden en s'appuyant sur le mur, "tu vas y arriver !"

"Ça ne marche toujours pas !" Cria le garçon, dos aux autres

"Concentre-toi !" Lui répondit Jayden en attaquant Crustor, " _MODE SUPER SAMOURAÏ_ !"

Il combattit encore quelques secondes avant de détruire le Nighlock tandis que Cody restait planter devant le disque blanc.

"Vas-y Cody, c'est notre dernière chance !" Lui dit-il gravement

"J'ai confiance en toi, mon petit Cody", continua Mya en souriant derrière son casque, "aller, ensemble !"

Cody acquiesça et Mya posa sa main sur celle de Cody qui tenait le pinceau. Ils commencèrent à tracer le symbole doucement puis l'activèrent. Le symbole se dirigea vers le disque et ce dernier émit une lueur rouge. Le disque changea, signe qu'ils avaient réussi à dompter le Zord Taureau. Derrière eux, Crustor revint sous sa forme de MegaMonstre.

"Génial !" Dit Jayden derrière eux, "le Zord Taureau va nous conduire en lieu sûr !"

"Bravo Cody", lui chuchota la sorcière, "tu as réussi à l'apprivoiser !"

"On a réussi !" La contredit-il, "sans toi je n'y serais jamais arriver Mya !"

"Beau travail !" Dit Jayden en prenant doucement le disque Taureau que Cody lui tendait et en le mettant dans la boîte noire

"Voyons maintenant de quoi ce disque est capable !" S'exclama Mya en arrivant derrière Jayden en regardant par dessus son épaule

"C'est le grand Shogun !" S'exclama le vrai ranger rouge en voyant une projection holographique d'un ranger rouge en armure après avoir activer le disque

"Whoua !" S'écrièrent Mya et Cody, côte à côte

"Tu as fait appel au pouvoir de tes ancêtres", commença le Grand shogun d'un voix robotique, "dorénavant ce pouvoir est tien ! Pour l'éternité !"

"Cody !" Appelèrent les deux rangers en voyant le jeune garçon tombait au sol à bout de force

"Tiens !" Dit Jayden à Cody en lui tendant sa chaussure qu'il avait perdu auparavant, "il est temps pour toi de partir. C'est trop dangereux, on va s'occuper de ce monstre."

"Oui, je comprends." Acquiesça Cody toujours assis à côté de Mya, "merci d'avoir cru en moi et dans le Zord Taureau."

"Tu peux être fier de toi, mon petit Cody !" Lui dit Mya en lui caressant les cheveux. "On viendra te voir lorsqu'on aura fini. Il est temps que tu rentres chez toi"

 _"SYMBOLE DE PUISSANCE, MAISON_ !" Dit Jayden en traçant un symbole et en l'activant.

"Maintenant", commença Mya en s'approchant doucement de Jayden jusqu'à poser une main sur son torse, "activons le mode MegaZord de ce taureau pour voir ce qu'il a sous les sabots"

"Tu as raison", répondit Jayden en se reculant légèrement, " _MÉGA-MODE ACTIVE, TRANSFORMATION ZORD TAUREAU_ !"

Un mur s'effrita pour laisser place à un cockpit et Jayden activa le mode MégaMode. Mya fit la même chose que lui et se dirigea vers le deuxième poste de commande du Zord. Le taureau se transforma alors. Les bras se détachèrent du dos pour s'accrocher aux épaules, puis sa remorque se positionna de façon à faire des jambes. Mya sourit à côté de Jayden.

"MegaZord Taureau, paré pour le combat !" Annonça Jayden du cockpit

"Vous avez vu ça ?!" Cria Antonio d'en bas

"Ouais !" Répondit Mike tout excité

"Jayden et Mya avec le Zord Taureau vont ratatiner ce monstre !" Rajouta l'espagnol

"Tiens, tiens !" S'exclama Crustor

"Dépose les armes, Nighlock !" Cracha méchamment Mya

"Jamais tu ne seras en mesure de battre ce MegaZord !" Finit Jayden d'un ton glacial

"On parie combien ?" Nargua Crustor en agitant son arme, "personne ne résiste à mon bazooka rameur foudroyant ! Pas même un taureau !" Et il lança une attaque de flammes

"Nous aussi nous t'avons réservé une surprise !" Cracha Jayden en faisant avancer le MegaZord à travers les flammes

"Tu n'es vraiment qu'une belle peau de vache !"Grommela Crustor après s'être reçu plusieurs coups du Zord Taureau

" _ÉPAULETTES MITRAILLETTES_ !" Cria Jayden tandis que les mitraillettes se trouvant sur les épaules du Zord Taureau s'activaient et attaquaient le Nighlock

"Quoi ?!" S'étonna Mya en se tournant vers son leader, "il n'est toujours pas ko après ce qu'il a pris ?"

"Fini la rigolade", gronda Jayden en colère après que Crustor se soit moqué d'eux, " _MODE SHOGUN ACTIVE_ !" Une armure rouge se forma sur les deux rangers qui se transformèrent en Shogun.

"Par le pouvoir des ancêtres !" Continua Mya, " _DISQUE TAUREAU ACTIVE_ !" Il alla se placer sur la tête du MegaZord

"Oh non", grommela Crustor encore une fois, "ils font appel au pouvoir originel !"

" _MITRAILLEUSE LASER ROTATIVE_ !" Attaqua Jayden en pointant le Nighlock de son épée. La mitrailleuse se mit en marche

 _"COUP DE GRÂCE_ !" Finit la sorcière tandis que le disque Taureau tournait en lançant une attaque lumineuse

Le Nighlock se prit les deux attaques de plein fouet et il succomba sous des cris de douleur. Mya se tourna vers Jayden et ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

"Power Rangers Samouraï..." commença-t-elle doucement

"… La victoire est à nous !" Finit Jayden d'une voix grave

"Vous avez trop assurés, tous les deux !" Cria Mike du sol

"C'est clair !" Assura Emily en sautillant

"Bravo !" Congratula Antonio en lançant son poing en l'air

"Merci les gars", remercia doucement Mya en se démorpherisant, suivi de près par les autres

"Allons voir Cody et son père, maintenant !" Dicta doucement Jayden en passant son bras autour de la taille de Mya qui lui planta un bisou sur la joue

"Les mangemorts se sont faits discrets, ces temps-ci, vous ne trouvez pas ?" Demanda Kevin après quelques minutes de silence

"Je trouve aussi", acquiesça Emily d'une voix tendue

"Je sais", soupira Mya en enroulant ses bras autour d'elle, "et généralement lorsqu'ils ne se font pas voir, ça signifie que Voldemort est en train de préparer quelque chose. Et c'est rarement bon signe..."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Mya !" S'exclama Antonio, "on fera tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour te protéger d'eux et des Nighlocks !"

"Ouais !" S'écria Mia, "s'ils veulent t'avoir, ils auront à nous passer sur le corps !"

Les rangers continuèrent de parler jusqu'à devant la maison de Cody qui était étrangement calme. Mya eut soudain un étrange sentiment. Elle fronça les sourcils et appela les autres mais ils ne l'entendirent pas, trop occupés à parler et s'amuser. Son mauvais pressentiment ne fit que s'accroître et les rangers ne l'écoutaient toujours pas.

"Les gars !" Cria-t-elle soudain d'une voix glaciale et calculatrice, "il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ici !"

"Ne sois pas parano, Mya !" Rigola Mike, "tout va bien !"

"Non, je suis sûre qu'il y a un problème !" Lui rétorqua-t-elle en poussant doucement la porte d'entrée

"Et moi, je te dis que..."

Mya le coupa rapidement en mettant sa main sur sa bouche. Elle sortit sa baguette et fit signe aux autres de ne faire aucun bruit. Elle marcha doucement vers la salle à manger et ralentit le pas lorsqu'elle entendit des voix. Elle s'accroupit en position de combat et les autres firent la même chose lorsqu'ils entendirent du bruit.

"Vous n'êtes que des vulgaires moldus tous les deux", railla une voix aiguë et hystérique, "je vous tuerai dès que j'aurai attrapé la petite Black traître à son sang ! Sous ses yeux Ahahah !"

"C'est elle qui va vous tuer, sombre folle !" Cracha Damien, "vous n'avez aucune idée des pouvoirs qu'elle possède !"

"La ferme immonde Sang-De-Bourbe !" Le bruit d'une claque sonne dans l'air

"Papa !" Cria la voix de Cody

"Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres la veut comme épouse", commença la femme d'une voix où perçait la jalousie, "c'est qu'elle a bien sûr des pouvoirs extraordinaires ! Mais elle ne peut pas en avoir des plus grands que les miens moi qui suis une vraie Sang Pure ! Je suis Bellatrix Lestrange et je suis la plus fidèle au Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Il m'a demandé de lui apporter vivante alors je lui apporterai vivante !"

"Mya, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Demanda Jayden en voyant la sorcière se levait

"Je vais régler les comptes avec la folle qui a tué mon père !" Grogna Mya en se relevant

Les autres la suivirent docilement, ne voulant pas la laisser seule devant l'ennemie. Mya appuya doucement son dos contre le mur et posa aussi son pied gauche de façon à faire un angle droit. Elle posa ensuite sa main gauche sur sa jambe levée et elle regarda la meurtrière de son père et de tant d'autres victimes.

"C'est moi que tu cherches, ma chère Bella ?" Demanda-t-elle d'une voix nonchalante mais froide

"Ma chère cousine !" Bellatrix cracha le dernier mot après s'être retournée

"Relâche-les tout de suite !" Ordonna Mya en se remettant debout devant la mangemort

"Sinon quoi ?" Railla Bellatrix avec un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, "tu vas me tuer comme j'ai tué ton cabot de père ?"

"La... FERME !"

Mya avait hurlé le dernier mot et avait lâché une vague de magie vers l'autre sorcière qui fut projetée plus loin. Les autres, qui avaient libéré Cody et Damien, regardaient les deux sorcières qui se tenaient maintenant face à face.

"Tu vas me le payer, Mya !" S'énerva Bellatrix

"Affronte-moi, si tu l'oses !" Répondit Mya sur un ton dédaigneux

Un duel monstrueux commença entre les deux femmes qui évitaient les sorts avec une rapidité et une facilité déconcertantes. Les rangers voulurent aller aider leur amie mais Damien les arrêta en leur disant que c'était le combat de Mya. Cette dernière, bien que fatiguée de la bataille d'aujourd'hui, donnait tout ce qu'elle avait afin de vaincre cette mauvaise sorcière. Bellatrix, elle, semblait à la fois se délecter et en même temps être en colère contre Mya qui lui tenait tête. Elle envoya un puissant sort à la Gryffondor qui l'envoya contre le mur.

"Mya !" Crièrent les deux filles rangers

"On dirait que tu n'es pas si puissante que je le croyais", railla une nouvelle fois Bellatrix, "même ton père semblait éprouver moins de difficulté à m'affronter ! Ahahahah !"

"La... ferme..." grogna difficilement Mya en pleurant

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, douce Mya ?" Se moqua Bellatrix en approchant

"J'ai dit... LA FERME !"

Bellatrix fut à nouveau projeter en arrière, mais avec beaucoup plus de puissance. Elle traversa donc la vitre et atterrit dehors. Les autres se dirigèrent rapidement vers elle tandis qu'elle se relevait.

"Mya, est-ce que ça va ?" Demanda Damien en la voyant trembler

"C'est elle qui a tué mon père", expliqua-t-elle doucement

"Je vois", dit seulement le père de Cody, "ce n'est pas avec ta haine que tu arriveras à la vaincre."

"Je sais Damien mais..."

Soudain, elle vit le visage de Jayden se crisper et il hurla de douleur. Son cri était déchirant et on pouvait maintenant voir des entailles se formaient sur son corps. Personne ne savait d'où venait le sortilège car Bellatrix n'était pas encore dans la pièce. Cody s'approcha doucement de Jayden et au moment où il le toucha, le même sort lui arriva. Son cri était complètement différent. Étant un jeune garçon, Cody supportait beaucoup mois la douleur et les entailles qui s'étaient formées n'arrangeaient rien du tout. Damien se dirigea vers son fils mais il ne le toucha pas. Il regarda les autres qui ne surent pas quoi faire. Mya se releva et créa une protection autour d'eux qui sembla atténuait la douleur. Cependant, les deux barrières cédèrent tandis qu'un rire hystérique envahissait la pièce. Mya se recula contre le mur tandis que les rangers et les deux gardiens furent emprisonnés dans une cage de magie noire qui se rapetissait.

Mya plaça ses mains dessus et essaya de la geler mais elle fut éjecter contre le mur. Elle regarda Bellatrix qui levait sa baguette vers la cage magique et qui incantait.

"Libère-les Bellatrix ! Tout de suite !" Ordonna Mya en se relevant et en se tenant prête pour le combat

"Oh non, non, non ! Cette situation est trop alléchante !" Répondit Bellatrix en rigolant, "te voir si faible et sans défense et voir des moldus souffrir avant de mourir, c'est tellement excitant !"

"Tu n'es qu'un monstre !" Mya lança un sort mais sa baguette vole dans la main de la meurtrière.

Bellatrix lança un sortilège qui lui bloqua la parole et des cordes lui encerclèrent les poignets. Mya tomba à genoux tandis que Bellatrix faisait encore rapetisser la cage. Mya laissa les larmes couler. Elle avait perdu. Le monde magique allait sombrer ainsi que ses amis et le monde tout entier. Elle entendit les cris de douleur de Jayden et de Cody et les larmes redoublèrent. Elle ne pouvait pas les sauver, elle était trop faible. Le monde magique avait besoin de quelqu'un de plus fort qu'elle, comme Harry Potter par exemple. Pas d'une sorcière à peine âgée de 18 ans qui avait toujours eu la tête dans les livres. Voldemort avait gagné.

Elle pensa alors à ceux qui étaient morts depuis des années. Ses parents, Sirius et Lolita, qui devaient être enfin ensemble là-haut. Ils devaient sûrement être déçus d'elle. Sa mère devait regretter d'avoir eu une fille aussi faible qu'elle qui ne savait pas maîtriser l'étendu de ses pouvoirs. Son père devait se dire que Harry, son filleul, aurait mieux fait le travail qu'elle.

Harry Potter lui-même devait se dire qu'elle n'était bonne qu'à lire des livres, aux devoirs et à suivre le règlement. Il lui aurait dit que les batailles et l'action n'étaient pas faits pour elle. Ron devait se dire qu'elle aurait dû donner plus que ce qu'elle avait donné. Et Dumbledore, son grand-père, devait regrettait de l'avoir sauvé du Manoir Malefoy.

Ses larmes redoublèrent et elle tomba dans un désespoir profond. Seules les deux petites lumières qu'elle voyait avancer vers elle lui permettait de rester encore un petit peu consciente. La première lumière était d'une couleur verte émeraude, comme les yeux de Harry tandis que la seconde était d'un rouge qui se rapprochait plus du roux des cheveux de Ron. Il lui sembla alors que les deux petites lumières grossissaient et prenaient la forme de ses deux meilleurs amis.

"Hermione", commença Ron en souriant doucement, "nous sommes tous fiers de toi là-haut"

"Tu dois continuer à te battre et vaincre cette horrible mégère !" Continua Harry en souriant lui-aussi

"Tu es la plus forte sorcière que le monde entier connaisse, sers-toi des pouvoirs de tes ancêtres." Dit Ron en lui touchant le visage

"Rappelle-toi que Morgane, avant d'être une vilaine et méchante sorcière, était une magnifique et gentille sorcière qui savait utiliser la magie des fées !" Rappela à son tour Harry en lui touchant les mains, "sers-toi de cette magie féerique pour venir à bout de Bellatrix"

Sous ses yeux exorbités, ses deux meilleurs amis redevinrent des petites lumières qui repartirent dans le néant. Mya ouvrit les yeux et constata que les rangers allaient bientôt succomber à la cage noire de Bellatrix. Elle pensa à ce qu'elle venait de vivre et se concentra pour défaire les cordes à ses poignets ainsi que son sort de mutisme. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle réussit et se releva doucement. Elle vit que la méchante sorcière était concentrée sur la cage alors elle leva sa main et inversa le mauvais sort. La boîte ensorcelée éclata sous les yeux exorbités de Bellatrix qui se retourna furieusement vers Mya.

"Encore toi ?!" S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix furieuse, "je pensais que je t'avais vaincue !"

"Jamais Bellatrix", répondit froidement Mya en lançant un sort puissant

"Tu ne me vaincras jamais !" Dit hystériquement Bellatrix, "j'ai été entraîné par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui-même et grâce à moi, il va triompher !"

Mya bloqua les dernier sort de Bellatrix. Et le regarda froidement. Elle allait utiliser la magie féerique. Elle se concentra et ferma les yeux.

"Tu entends !" Cria Bellatrix ce qui fit ouvrir les yeux à Mya, "le Seigneur des Ténèbres va triompher !"

La magie souleva les cheveux de Mya tandis qu'une aura rouge comme le feu l'entoura. Elle regarda encore une fois Bellatrix et lui cria à la figure :

"Voldemort ne sera jamais vainqueur, jamais !"

Un grand dragon de feu apparut alors dans la pièce. Il tourna au plafond puis il vint s'enrouler autour de Mya. Lorsqu'il disparut une robe aux couleurs du feu habillait la sorcière. Elle arrivait au pieds de Mya et elle scintillait de mille feu. Des gants d'un doré tout aussi scintillant apparurent sur ses mains jusqu'à ses coudes et de magnifiques chaussures à talons rouge apparurent sur ses pieds. Mais ce qui choqua le plus les autres, fut la paire d'ailes qui avait poussée sur son dos. Elles étaient d'une couleur or magnifique et elles étaient tout aussi brillante que le reste de la tenue.

Mya se posta devant Bellatrix tandis que cette dernière remise des ses émotions enchaînait sort sur sort. La nouvelle fée fit apparaître un bouclier et lorsque l'attaque de la sorcière fut finie, Mya lança une boule feu sur la sorcière ce qui la fit se reculer et l'emprisonna dans une boule protectrice. Elle canalisa sa magie dans ses mains et lorsqu'elle la libéra, un lion, un dragon, une tortue, un singe, un ours et une pieuvre partirent vers la sorcière qui fut mise KO. La boule de protection s'était envolée et Bellatrix était allongée par terre sans force. La fée s'envola au dessus d'elle et parla d'une voix douce.

"Bellatrix, je te fais don de la vie", commença Mya en tournoyant au dessus d'elle, "mais je vais t'enlever tous les pouvoirs qui sont en ta possession et te ramener auprès de ton maître."

"Non !" Cria Bellatrix désespérée, "il va me tuer lorsque je n'aurai plus de pouvoirs alors autant le faire maintenant !"

"Je ne suis pas une meurtrière, Bella." Continua le fée, "ce n'est pas à moi de t'enlever la vie."

"Non !"

Mya sourit tristement et sortit un flacon d'autour de son coup. Ce dernier s'éleva dans l'air et sembla se débarrasser de ce qui le maintenait fermé. De magnifiques petites explosions eurent lieu et Mya prit le flacon dans sa main. Elle commença alors à tracer un cœur puis de la poussière de fée tomba sur Bellatrix qui sentit ses pouvoirs s'échapper. Elle disparut quelques secondes plus tard et Mya se posa doucement sur le sol. Elle versa de la poussière fée sur Cody et Jayden et leurs blessures disparurent en même temps que la douleur. Elle soupira en les voyant ouvrir les yeux et se dé-transforma.

"Mya", dit doucement Jayden en la prenant dans ses bras, "merci !"

"Oui merci Mya !" S'écria Cody

"Je tenais à te remercier de nous avoir sauver Mya, tes parents seraient fiers de toi !" Lui dit Damien en souriant puis il partit avec son fils

"C'était..." commença Mike

"Magique !" Finit Mia en prenant la sorcière dans les bras

"Tu as été magnifique Mya", continua Emily en la prenant à son tour dans ses bras

"Explique-nous comment tu as fait !" S'exclama Kevin en posant une main sur son épaule

"Oui, je pensais que tu étais une sorcière, pas une fée !" S'écria Antonio à côté de Jayden

"Je suis une sorcière, Antonio". Contredit Mya en souriant, "j'ai juste utilisé la magie féerique"

"Je ne vois pas la différence", s'étonna Mike

"Mon ancêtre, Lady Morgane était une puissante sorcière et elle avait trouvé un moyen pour augmenter les pouvoirs des fées. Dans notre monde, les fées ne sont pas exactement ce que vous voyez dans les livres. Une fée est une minuscule créature avec de très faibles pouvoirs magiques et ne savant pas parler. Elle communique avec ses semblables avec de petits bourdonnements aigus. Elle possède un corps d'homme mais aussi des ailes."

"Mais alors comment ce fait-il que tu te sois transformée en fée ?" Demanda Kevin en fronçant les sourcils

"Lady Morgane pensait que les fées pouvaient posséder beaucoup plus de pouvoirs. Elle a donc trouvé un moyen de faire grandir les fées en quelques sortes afin qu'elles soient comme nous. Cela à augmenter les pouvoirs des petites créatures maintenant devenues humaines. En signe de gratitude, les fées lui ont donné une partie de leurs pouvoirs magiques. De ce fait, Lady Morgane pouvait utiliser la magie féerique et se transformer en fée comme les fées qui étaient aussi devenues humaines. Elle a ensuite voulu créer une armée pour assouvir une vengeance et les fées se sont divisées. Une partie ne voulait pas combattre les sorciers et voulaient une vie paisible et l'autre voulait se venger des hommes pour les avoir utiliser comme décorations de Noël lorsqu'elles n'étaient que des minuscules créatures. Celles qui ne voulurent pas combattre partir se ranger du côté de Merlin et on les appela les bonnes fées ou les gentilles fées tandis que celles qui étaient restées près de Lady Morgane devinrent de mauvaises ou méchantes fées tandis que cette dernière devenait une mage noire."

"Mais tu nous as dit qu'elles ne savaient pas parler !" S'étonna Antonio

"Lady Morgane leur a simplement jeté un sort afin qu'elles puissent nous comprendre et parler. Maintenant les fées n'existent plus, je suis la dernière à pouvoir utiliser la magie féerique." Finit Mya en souriant

"Comment ça tu es la dernière ?" Demanda Mia, effarée

"Les sorciers, pensant que les fées pouvaient être dangereuses pour eux, les ont exterminées il y a des siècles." Expliqua la sorcière en se blottissant dans les bras de Jayden

"Oh..."

"Allons rejoindre Cody et son père", dit Jayden en prenant la main de Mya

Ils marchèrent dehors jusqu'à atteindre la terrasse où le père et le fils étaient.

"J'espère qu'on ne vous dérange pas", lança Jayden d'une voix gêné

"Salut vous !" Dit Cody en se levant de la chaise et en souriant

"On voulait vous dire au revoir avant de partir", informa Mike en montrant son poing à Cody qui tapa dedans en rigolant

"Grâce à toi, on a une nouvelle arme pour luter contre les Nighlock !" Dit Kevin en souriant

"Tu vas pouvoir reprendre le cours de ta vie, maintenant !" Lui dit à son tour Mia tout aussi souriante

"Certainement pas !" S'indigna Cody, "je peux encore beaucoup vous apporter ! Franchement j'ai des nouvelles idées qui sont trop géniales ! Pour commencer..."

"Doucement Cody, le calma Mya en riant, tu as assez travaillé comme ça, tu as besoin de te reposer.

"Elle a raison", intervint Jayden, "mais peut-être qu'on te contactera bientôt. On a toujours besoin d'un ami"

Cody et Jayden se tapèrent dans les mains et les rangers partirent. Le retour à la maison se fit dans un grand bruit mais ils étaient tous contents. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la maison Shiba, la nuit venait de tomber et Ji les attendait pour dîner. Ils mangèrent un bon plat de nouilles et ils partirent se coucher. Mya tourna deux bonnes heures dans son lit afin de trouver le sommeil puis elle abandonna et sortit dehors après s'être couverte. Elle y découvrit Jayden en train de s'entraîner sur un enchaînement qu'il lui avait montré quelques jours avant. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

"Je savais que tu viendrais, Mya." Lui dit Jayden en se retournant vers elle avec un sourire en coin

"Tu m'attendais ?" S'étonna faussement Mya, "et pourquoi ?"

"Pour s'entraîner comme d'habitude", lui murmura-t-il en la rapprochant de lui

"Hmmm", murmura Mya à son tour ensorcelée par les lèvres de Jayden qui ne se trouvaient qu'à deux millimètres des siennes, "pour s'entraîner à l'épée ou à autre chose ?"

"Je n'ai pas encore décidé", lui répondit tout aussi bas le ranger rouge avant de plaquer sauvagement ses lèvres sur celles de Mya

Le baiser d'abord doux se fit de plus en plus passionné. Jayden lâcha l'épée qu'il tenait dans la main et prit le visage de Mya d'une main tandis que l'autre allait se loger sur sa taille. Mya quant à elle, noua les siennes autour du cou de Jayden et s'amusait avec les petites mèches de son cou. Il la plaqua soudain contre le mur et posa ses deux mains de chaque côté de sa tête sans cesser de l'embrasser. Après quelques secondes, Mya inversa les rôles et ce fut Jayden qui se trouva collé contre le mur. Lorsqu'ils eurent besoin d'air, ils se détachèrent et Mya se recula, essoufflée. Elle avait un petit sourire aux lèvres et ses yeux pétillaient de joie. Jayden sourit à son tour et se rapprocha d'elle. Mais au moment où Mya s'attendait à ce qu'il l'embrasse, Jayden se détourna et partit chercher l'épée en bois qu'il donna à Mya avant d'aller en chercher une pour lui. Mya parut indignée puis elle eut un sourire mauvais.

Ce fut Jayden qui l'attaqua en premier comme toujours. Mya bloqua le coup et lui donna un coup de pied qu'il évita avant de redonner un coup avec son épée. La sorcière l'évita en se baissant puis lança sa jambe sous les pieds de Jayden en donnant un coup d'épée. Jayden ne put bloquer les deux coups alors il tomba au sol tandis que Mya se mettait à califourchon sur lui en lui tenant les poignets.

"Focus Jayden !" Le gronda-t-elle gentillement, "le combat n'a même pas duré 10 minutes !"

"Tu es trop attirante c'est pour ça !" Répondit Jayden en souriant

"Pense que je suis une très vilaine sorcière alors !"

"Je ne pourrais jamais penser ça de toi, Mya !"

Mya soupira d'agacement avant de lâcher les poignets de son amoureux. Grossière erreur ! Jayden en profita pour lui attraper la taille et pour la mettre sous lui. Jayden était alors au dessus d'elle lui tenant les poignets d'une main et la taille de l'autre.

"Qui n'est pas concentrée alors ?" Dit-il d'un voix railleuse

Mya le foudroya du regard mais sourit doucement. Jayden lui lâcha alors les poignets et posa ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Il se rapprocha d'elle et lorsqu'enfin il allait toucher ses lèvres, Mya roula sous lui, attrapa l'épée en bois et se releva. Il gémit et se releva tout en empochant l'autre épée de bois. Le combat recommença mais il fut beaucoup plus hargneux. Chacun évitait les coups de l'autre sans jamais frapper l'adversaire, ce qui commençait à les épuiser grandement. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent face à face leurs épées sur le cou de l'autre. Ils étaient essoufflés et avaient du mal à reprendre leur souffle. Mya trouvait que Jayden était beaucoup plus sexy comme ça tandis que Jayden la trouvait magnifique. Ils balancèrent violemment leurs épées sur le côté et ils s'embrassèrent.

Jayden désirait plus que tout Mya et cette dernière éprouvait le même sentiment. Leur envie de l'autre se faisait de plus en plus pressente à mesure que leur baiser continuer. Cependant, ils durent se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle. Jayden colla son front contre celui de Mya et ferma les yeux. Pris d'une impulsion, il la souleva du sol et se dirigea vers la porte tandis que Mya enroulait ses jambes autour de sa taille en l'embrassant. Jayden les dirigea difficilement vers la chambre de la sorcière dans le noir et la déposa sur le lit. Tout en l'embrassant, il commença à la déshabiller.

"Tu es sûre de toi Mya ?" Demanda doucement Jayden lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux en sous-vêtements, "je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir m'arrêter après..."

"Je..."

Mya n'en savait rien. Bien sûr qu'elle en avait envie mais elle avait peur. Ces seules expériences dans ce domaine avaient été des abus par les mangemorts et par Lucius Malefoy. Et puis, en y réfléchissant, elle ne se sentait pas vraiment encore prête. Jayden semblait savoir ce à quoi elle pensait car il l'embrassa sur le front et se laissa tomber à côté d'elle, dans son lit baldaquin King size. Elle s'excusa rapidement, ce à quoi Jayden répondit qu'elle n'avait pas à s'excuser et qu'ils étaient en effet allés trop vite. Elle l'embrassa et se blottit ensuite dans ses bras.


	17. Chapter 17

Emily et Jayden s'entraînait tranquillement dans le dojo intérieur tandis que Mike venait de se réveiller. Mya, quant à elle, était dans sa chambre et hésitait à ouvrir le sac contenant ce que lui avait légué son grand-père. Elle soupira et ne se sentant pas encore prête à l'ouvrir, elle le jeta rageusement sur son lit et sortit de sa chambre. Une musique douce se fit entendre et elle fronça les sourcils en se dirigeant vers la source du bruit. En chemin, elle croisa Mike et ils se dirigèrent vers le salon qui donnait sur le dojo où les deux autres s'entraînaient.

« Hey ! » s'exclama Mike d'une voix forte, attirant toute l'attention des autres sur lui. « D'où vient cette musique ? » Puis il partit dehors avec les autres à sa suite. Ils y découvrirent un jeune garçon de l'âge de Mya environ, en train de jouer de la guitare.

« Hum hum » Jayden s'éclaircit la gorge et continua : « Salut ! Est-ce que je peux t'aider ? »

« Oh salut ! » Le jeune un peu typé asiatique s'était levé du banc où il était et souriait grandement. « Je m'appelle Terry, je suis le frère de Mia »

Jayden et Mike le regardèrent avec de grands yeux écarquillés tandis que Mya et Emily le conduisirent à l'intérieur.

« Alors tu es le petit frère de Mia ? » s'exclama Mike en l'attrapant par les épaules et en le conduisant à travers la maison

« C'est bien ça ! » répondit Terry en avançant avec un sourire. « Depuis le jour où je suis né ! » Mike rigola et le lâcha. Il ouvrit de grands yeux éberlués et Mike ouvrit une nouvelle fois la bouche pour parler mais Mya le coupa : « Voilà ! Bienvenue à la Maison Shiba ! »

« Whoua ! » Terry s'extasiait en tournant sur lui même. « Alors ça c'est cool ! » Puis en se retournant, il fronça les sourcils. « Euh... Au fait, où est ma sœur ? »

« Oh, elle est allée faire des courses ! » lui répondit joyeusement Emily. « Avec Kevin ! »

Le jeune guitariste grimaça en souriant et lança d'une voix joyeuse : « Vous ne mangez pas sa cuisine, j'espère ! » Tout le monde rigola puis Mike, accoudé aux carreaux en bois séparant le salon et le dojo, répondit toujours avec le sourire : « Non, on a retenu la leçon ! »

« Ma sœur est douée avec les lames ! » lança Terry en en prenant une en bois dans ses mains « Tant que ce n'est pas un couteau de cuisine ! » finit-il d'une voix nonchalante sous les rire des autres

« Qu'est-ce qui t'emmène en ville, Terry ? » interrogea Mya en se rapprochant de Jayden qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Terry se tourna vers elle et répondit d'une voix joyeuse : « Je suis bénévole à l'hôpital des enfants pendant les vacances, mes parents croient que ça pourrait m'aider à faire médecine. »

« Les médecins qui jouent de la guitare c'est très recherché ? » Mike avait demandé cela d'une voix étonnée toujours appuyé sur la chambranle des carreaux en bois

« La guitare ? » s'étonna Terry en la montrant d'un geste de la main, « Non ! J'essaie de monter un groupe pour faire un concert. Et j'espérais que Mia pourrait chanter. »

« Mia fera une excellente chanteuse ! » s'exclama Emily après avoir lancé un regard à Mike

« Oui, elle est très douée ! » répondit Terry en souriant « Quand on était enfant, on voulait être le plus grand groupe du monde ! Mais vous savez, les Power Rangers tout ça... »

Mya allait répondre quelque chose quand le Capteur Gap sonna, les informant qu'un Nighlock venait de passer dans leur monde. Elle partit en courant après avoir vu l'endroit de l'attaque tandis que les autres s'excusaient auprès du petit frère de Mia. Elle se transforma en ranger blanc et courut vers l'école. Les moogers étaient déjà là mais aucune trace éventuelle d'un Nighlock.

« Les moogers n'ont vraiment aucune classe ! » grogna Mike en en détruisant plusieurs

« Ils devraient travailler leur technique de combat ! » lui répondit ironiquement Jayden

« Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? » continua Antonio avec le Zord Flash à la main « Il n'y a pas école pendant Noël ! » Puis il s'attaqua aux monstres

« Pas si vite, les moogers ! » s'exclama Mya en sautant par dessus la balustrade

« C'est le moment de faire des activités extra-scolaire ! » continua Emily en atterrissant à côté d'elle

« Et si on jouait à 5 contre 1 ? » proposa Jayden en les tuant

« Qui veut faire une partie de balle au prisonnier ? » demanda à son tour Antonio toujours en se battant

« Aller, essayez de me suivre ! » lança Kevin en sautant d'un jeu pour enfant « Vous êtes tous collés après les cours ! »

« Le dernier en bas est une poule mouillée ! » rigola Emily en glissant dans le toboggan

« N'oublie pas les enfants, le plus important, c'est d'être bon joueur ! » cria Mike en faisant le cochon pendu sur un barre en fer et en sautant

« Et surtout, de s'amuser ! » finit Mya en faisant exploser tous les moogers de la place avec ses pouvoirs

« L'école est finie ! » cria Jayden lorsque les moogers explosèrent. Ils virent alors Mia arriver rapidement. Ils coururent vers elle tandis qu'elle s'arrêtait.

« Désolé d'être en retard ! » s'excusa-t-elle en se démorpherisant, « Vous vous êtes bien débrouillés on dirait ! »

« Merci pour ton aide, Antonio ! » remercia Jayden en souriant, « C'est bien de t'avoir à mes côtés ! »

« Oh ! » rigola Antonio en faisant semblant d'essuyer une larme « Je suis ému d'avoir été utile ! »

« Oh Mia ! » se rappela Emily, « En parlant d'être utile, on a besoin de notre aide à la maison Shiba ! »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Kevin devant l'air mystérieux de la petite blonde, « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Le petit frère de Mia ! » s'exclama Mike en se retournant, « C'est un joueur de guitare zen ! »

« Mon petit frère ? Avec sa guitare ? » Mia avait l'air étonnée mais aussi un peu en colère

« Oui, et il veut que tu chantes dans son groupe de rock ! » continua Emily pas consciente du trouble de la jeune japonaise

« Oh.. Il a dit ça ? » demanda Mia en fronçant les sourcils tandis que les autres hochaient la tête

« Attends ! » s'écria Antonio en bousculant Mya et Mike pour se planter devant la japonaise, « Ton frère a un groupe ? Oh c'est génial ! Mais il faut que tu me le présentes ! Je vais chercher ma guitare et je vous retrouve là-bas ! Surtout, ne le laisse pas partir ! » Et il partit en courant dans la direction opposée des rangers

Mya rigola devant la réaction de son frère et se remit en marche avec Jayden. Elle avait remarqué la réaction, quelque peu sombre de Mia et préféra ne plus en parler. Elle préféra réfléchir à Noël qui approchait et qu'elle devait passer en Angleterre. Elle n'en avait pas parlé aux autres et elle espérait qu'ils ne soient pas en colère. Puis au pire, elle n'aurait qu'à les inviter chez elle, dans son appartement de Londres.

Peu après, ils arrivèrent à la maison Shiba où Terry n'était vu nulle part. Mya partit doucement s'exiler dans la cour arrière et commença à chanter. Terry lui avait donné l'envie de chanter. Elle commença les premières notes à la guitare et chanta. Lorsqu'elle finit sa chanson, elle en commença une autre puis une autre. Elle soupira et fit apparaître un piano tout en faisant disparaître sa guitare. Elle laissa glisser ses doigts sur les touches et s'éclaircit la gorge. Elle sourit et commença à jouer.

 _Do you know what it's like_

 _To feel so in the dark ?_

 _To dream about a life_

 _Where you're the shining star_

 _Even though it seems_

 _like it's too far away_

 _I have to believe in myself_

 _It's the only way_

 _This is real, This is me_

 _I'm exactly where I supposed to be now_

 _Gonna let the light Shine on me_

 _Now I've found who I am_

 _There's no way to hold it in_

 _No more hiding who I wanna be_

 _This is me_

Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendit des exclamations de surprises. Elle se retourna vivement et vit Antonio et le frère de Mia.

« Tu vois ! Je te l'avais dit que Mya pouvait chanter aussi ! » Antonio s'était retourné vers Terry et lui avait frappé le bras

« Et tu avais raison, Antonio ! » Terry répondit en se dirigeant vers Mya et l'avait prise dans ses bras. « Je n'ai jamais vu une voix aussi magnifique ! » Mya eut un petit rire en se dégageant doucement et leva la tête pour regarder le garçon. Il faisait une tête de plus qu'elle. En même temps avec son petit 1 mètre 59, ce n'était pas compliqué ! « Tu voudrais bien chanter avec Antonio pour notre concert ? »

« Euh... C'est à dire que... » Mya hésitait. Bien sûr qu'elle avait déjà chanté en public mais là s'était différent.

« Aller, petite sœur ! » l'encouragea Antonio en lui souriant, « Tu as une voix magnifique ! Puis on chanterait ensemble ! »

« D'accord » sourit doucement Mya en rigolant, « Mais à condition que je joue d'un instrument ! »

« Tu joues de la guitare ? » demanda Terry avec un grand sourire. Mya ouvrit la bouche mais Antonio répondit à sa place : « Bien sûr ! C'est une vraie pro ! Montre-lui ta guitare, Mya ! »

« Laquelle ? »

« Tu en as plusieurs ? » s'étonna Terry en ouvrant de grands yeux

« Oui, j'en ai trois. Une sèche, une acoustique et une électrique » répondit Mya en comptant sur ses doigts

« La guitare électrique fera l'affaire » lança Terry toujours en souriant, « Ça va être le meilleur concert des vacances ! »

« Mais pourquoi Mia ne chante pas ? » demanda la sorcière en faisant apparaître sa guitare électrique noire

« Ma sœur pense que pendant les vacances je suis supposé réfléchir à mon avenir et travailler plutôt que de jouer de la guitare. » dit Terry d'une voix triste

« Je suis sûr qu'elle ne disait pas ça méchamment, Terry. » commença Mya en sortant avec les deux garçons de la résidence Shiba. « Elle a juste oublié qu'un peu de plaisir ne fait pas de mal ! »

« Ne pensons plus à ça ! » s'écria Antonio en rigolant, « pensons plutôt à notre futur concert ! » et ils repartirent rapidement vers la salle où le concert avait lieu le soir même

Arrivés là-bas, Terry les présenta aux autres musiciens qui étaient tranquillement en train d'installer les instruments. Antonio et Mya se regardèrent et se mirent eux aussi à installer et régler leurs guitares tout en apprenant les paroles de la chanson qui était relativement simple à retenir. Puis lorsqu'ils furent tous prêts, ils firent un tout petit essai avec le chant. Les voix des deux rangers étaient magnifiques ensemble. Antonio se tourna vers Mya qui le regardait aussi et se dirigea vers le micro en même temps que sa petite sœur.

« Trois, quatre ! » s'exclama un des musiciens

Les deux rangers commencèrent à chanter le refrain tout en se regardant avec des sourires. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Terry s'exclama d'une voix joyeuse : « Voilà les amis, je crois qu'on est finalement prêt ! »

« Ça, tu l'as dit ! » répondit Antonio en posant sa guitare en forme de poisson à côté de celle de sa sœur. « J'ai vraiment hâte ! »

« Moi aussi, Tonio ! Moi aussi ! » déclara Mya en le prenant dans ses bras

« Bon les amis, il est temps d'aller distribuer les tracts ! » s'écria Terry en leur tendant un gros paquet.

Les autres rigolèrent puis partirent pour distribuer les fameux tracts.

 _ **Maison Shiba, du côté des autres**_

Les rangers étaient tranquillement en train de jouer ensemble dans le salon lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Emily soupira et partit ouvrir la porte. C'était Terry.

« Oh salut Terry ! Hum, Mia est sortie désolé mais si tu veux, tu peux entrer pour l'attendre »

« Non merci, je dois encore en distribuer beaucoup ! » répondit Terry d'une voix douce en lui tendant 5 tracts pour le concert

« C'est gentil, merci ! » répondit Emily en souriant et en se retirant pour fermer la porte

« J'espère que tu viendras ! » lança Terry en s'en allant

Emily ferma la porte et inspecta plus attentivement les invitations. Elle en retourna une et vit quelque chose de surprenant.

« Les chanteurs sont Antonio et Mya ? » s'exclama-t-elle surprise. Elle se précipita dans le salon.

« Alors c'était qui ? » demanda Mike en lui souriant

« C'était Terry, il est venu nous donner des invitations pour son concert de ce soir » répondit doucement Emily, toujours aussi choquée par ce qu'elle avait lu

« C'est gentil de sa part » dit Kevin en avançant son Zord

« Et devinez quoi... » continua Emily tout doucement

« Terry a enfin trouvé un chanteur ? » demanda Jayden en se levant pour prendre les invitations. Emily hocha la tête. « Quoi ?! » s'écria Jayden en regardant le verso de l'invitation, « Mya et Antonio sont les chanteurs ! »

« Quoi ? » s'écrièrent les autres

 _ **Du côté de Mya, dans le centre-ville**_

Elle sourit au jeune homme qui lui prit un des tracts. Elle soupira en s'asseyant sur un banc lorsqu'il s'éloigna. Si les sorciers savaient ce qu'elle faisait, ils ne seraient pas très contents. Elle repensa à ses années à Poudlard et toutes ses aventures avec Harry et Ron. Elle repensa à l'AD en 5ème Année et à cette horrible vieille pie d'Ombrage. Elle sourit en repensant aux matchs de Quidditch de ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle sourit avec nostalgie en repensant à Ron et Lavande en train de s'embrassaient. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, elle avait pleuré cette nuit-là parce que Ron lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait la vieille et qu'il voulait sortir avec elle. Elle avait alors accepté espérant pouvoir oublier Jayden. Puis elle lui avait fait la tête pour faire bonne mesure.

Elle secoua la tête et se leva rapidement pour continuer la distributions des tracts. Seulement, elle fut coupée par un son venant de son Morpher. Une attaque de Nighlock avait été détectée. Elle soupira une énième fois. Ils ne seront donc jamais tranquille pendant Noël. Elle grogna et courut vers l'endroit de l'attaque. Elle arriva sur les lieux au moment où les rangers se firent expulsés par une explosion de Serrator après qu'ils eurent combattu quelques moogers. Elle se transforma et sauta au milieu de l'explosion pour se planter devant ses amis en signe de protection.

« Tu devrais réellement écouter quand on te parle Serrator » grinça-t-elle d'une voix froide en se mettant de profil.

« La petite sorcière a la rescousse de ses amis, comme c'est touchant ! » ironisa le Nighlock en s'avançant vers elle. « Maître Xandred sera content lorsque je t'aurai capturé ! »

« Je vous souhaite bonne chance, alors... » Et les deux ennemis commencèrent à se battre.

Serrator était plus forte qu'elle, elle en était parfaitement consciente. Elle dut donc utiliser quelques uns de ses pouvoirs afin d'arriver à le blesser. Serrator se recula et lui envoya son attaque avec le ballon. Elle ne put l'éviter car elle était de dos et elle tomba au sol à côté de Jayden qui lui attrapa la main en l'appelant doucement.

« C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça. » commença Serrator en avançant vers eux d'un pas léger. « Avec vous les Power Rangers hors d'état de nuire, je vais enfin pouvoir mettre mon plan à exécution. C'est un cauchemar devenu réalité ! » Il avait fini en menaçant les rangers de son arme.

« Tu peux toujours rêver Serrator ! » intervint une voix à la droite du Nighlock. C'était Mia qui était enfin arrivée ! « Quelque soit ton plan, je suis là pour t'arrêter ! »

« Toi ? M'arrêter ?! » Serrator rigola en l'attaquant. Ils engagèrent un duel féroce. « Tu ne manques pas de cran, ça je le reconnaît. » Il finit par l'envoyer au sol sous les cris des autres s'étaient relevés. « Mais j'ai horreur qu'on me tienne tête ! »

« Mia, tu as besoin de ça ! » Jayden avait lancé la boîte Noire au rager rose qui le remercia chaudement.

« Merci, je vais en avoir besoin ! _TRANSFORMATION SUPER SAMOURAÏ_! »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » se demanda Serrator en la regardant

Mia activa un disque et réussit à blesser gravement Serrator qui fut envoyé au sol. Les autres coururent vers leur amie et Mya lui mit la main sur l'épaule. Mais Serrator se releva encore plus en colère.

« Vous pensez que vous avez gagné, mais la partie ne fait que commencer ! » Serrator sortit une feuille de sa poche et la mit devant son visage. « PapyRux ! »

Le Nighlock de papier apparut avec des moogers géants. Les rangers sortirent tous et regardèrent leurs ennemis. Cependant, Mya qui était un peu en retrait, ne vit pas Serrator arriver derrière elle et l'emmenait dans le monde d'en bas. Les rangers ne remarquèrent son absence que lorsqu'ils ne la virent pas dans le MegaZord.

Mya se retrouva sur le bateau de Maître Xandred, entourée de Serrator, d'Octoroo et de Maître Xandred lui-même. Elle essaya de se libérer de la poigne de Serrator mais trop fatiguée, elle abandonna et se démorpherisa.

« J'ai enfin la petite sorcière ! » rigola Xandred d'un air sombre « Je vais enfin pouvoir être plus fort ! »

« Il est hors de question que je vous donne mes pouvoirs ! » cracha Mya à la figure. « Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre hideux assoiffé de pouvoir ! »

« Hou, Ha, Hou ! C'est qu'elle mort la petite ! » dit Octoroo sarcastiquement

« Je vous ai ramené la sorcière, Maître » s'inclina Serrator

« C'est bien Serrator, mais maintenant j'ai besoin de l'aide du poulpe ! » cria Xandred à Octoroo qui s'avança, « Je veux que tu fabriques une amulette qui mettra cette petite sorcière sous mon contrôle ! »

« Très bien, Maître ! » Et Octoroo commença à chercher dans ses livres. Mya baissa la tête et laissa couler ses larmes. Quelques minutes plus tard, Octoroo s'avançait vers Xandred avec un joli collier dans la main. « Voici, Maître Xandred. »

« Tiens-là, Serrator ! » ordonna le Maître des Nighlock en prenant le collier

« Non ! »murmura furieusement Mya en pleurant, « NOOOOOON ! »

Elle tomba au sol et sentit son esprit se vidait. Elle entendit alors la voix de Maître Xandred lui demandait d'agir normalement jusqu'à ce qu'il lui en donne l'ordre. Elle se releva, s'approcha de lui et s'inclina avant de disparaître. Elle avait transplané dans sa loge pour le concert. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et sourit sinistrement. Ses yeux bleus étaient devenus plus foncés et une lueur maléfique s'y reflétaient. Elle toucha son amulette qui ressemblait à un collier en argent. Qu'elle se sentait puissante ! Elle rigola. Elle partit vers le fauteuil où elle avait posé plus tôt dans l'après-midi, ses habits pour le concert. Elle se déshabilla et enfila sa tenue. C'était un beau jeans slim noir avec un beau haut pailleté violet. Il n'y avait qu'une seule bretelle large sur l'épaule droite. Pour finir, elle mit de haut talons aiguilles noirs pailletés eux aussi. Elle se maquilla d'un fard à paupières violet nacré avec du crayon sur les yeux et du mascara. Elle finit par se mettre du rouge à lèvres rouge sang. La sorcière se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et sortit de la loge.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers Antonio qui regardait derrière le rideau. Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules et il sursauta avant de se retourner.

« Mya ! » chuchota-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. « On était tous inquiets pour toi lorsque tu as disparu ! »

« Excuse-moi, Antonio... » Mya avait commencé à trembler. Elle baissa la tête et secoua les épaules pour faire sembler de pleurer. « Serrator m'a capturée mais j'ai réussi par je ne sais quel moyen à revenir ici pour le concert. Je savais que vous y seriez tous alors... »

« Chut, Mya ! C'est bon calme-toi ! Je suis là ! Tu es en sécurité. » Antonio l'avait reprise dans ses bras et la berçait doucement. Mya, la tête dans son cou, souriant méchamment de l'avoir dupé si facilement, faisait son cinéma. Elle referma les yeux et refit une moue triste.

 _Je vais les détruire un par un, jusqu'au dernier et mon Maître sera fier de moi..._

« Bon maintenant, concentre-toi sur le concert ! » Antonio l'avait lâchée et passait maintenant sa tête à travers le rideau afin de regarder le public. Terry s'avança vers lui.

« C'est à nous ! Mia est dans la salle ? » Terry demanda ça anxieusement

« Je ne vois aucun de nos amis ! » répondit l'espagnol pendant que lui et Mya enfilaient leurs guitares autour du cou

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas Terry » intervint Mya en souriant doucement « Je suis sûre qu'ils vont venir. Ne sois pas triste ! »

« Ça va être Rock'n'roll ! » s'exclama le ranger doré. Il fit rire tout le monde et ils se rendirent sur scène.

« Mesdames et Messieurs ! » commença le présentateur dans le micro tandis que la musique se faisait entendre, « Je vous demande d'accueillir chaleureusement les _Rebels Rockers_! »

(Note : My : Mya, An : Antonio et Te : Terry)

 _ **An**_ _ **: We got some time to share,**_ _ **the sun is everywhere**_

 _ **Take my hand, let's do it together**_

 _ **My**_ _ **:**_ _ **Shake it up and dance, take a- take a chance  
It's gonna last forever and ever **_

_**An**_ __ _ **: We gonna have some fun, we gonna get it done  
Do-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-yeah!**_

 _ **My**_ _ **: And all together now, we're gonna show you how  
We do it right**_

 _ **My & An**_ _ **: Everyday  
All we wanna have is fun, fun, fun**_

Les rangers arrivèrent dans la salle de concert et dansèrent en rythme de la musique. Ils s'assirent sur les chaises proches de la sortie et chantèrent et dansèrent tout en rigolant. Les deux chanteurs, eux, s'éclataient sur scène avec leurs guitares.

 **My & An :** _**Fun anyway  
So just come and join us one by one  
Show what you know-ow ( Te : yeah,yeah)  
And go ( Te : yeah,yeah)  
And know-ow  
We can't let this moment pass**_

Mike se leva et commença à danser à côté de son siège tandis que les autres bougeaient sur leur chaise.

 _ **Know-ow ( Te : yeah,yeah)  
And go (Te : yeah,yeah)  
And know-ow  
Let's just make this party last**_

 _ **My**_ _ **: Now we're breaking free, everyone can see  
It's our time, we're groovin' together**_

Mia arriva dans la salle et regarda pendant une seconde la scène. Elle sourit grandement en voyant son frère ainsi que ses deux amis.

 _ **An :**_ _**Shop until we drop, no we never stop  
Summer fun, we're havin' a party**_

 _ **My**_ __ _ **: All we want is the best (uh oh), don't need any regrets (uh oh)  
. . .no**_

 _ **An**_ _ **: Being with my friends means the world to me  
Let's do it like**_

Mike dansait sous les rires de Kevin qui le regardait.

 _ **My & An + ? **__**: Everyday**_

Mia avait pris un micro et avait commencé à chanter avec eux. Les deux chanteurs sourirent et continuèrent avec la ranger rose. Cette dernière portait une belle tunique dorée brillante avec un pantalon en cuire noir. Elle portait avec ça, des bottines noires à talons compensés.

 _ **My & An + Mi :**_ __ _ **All we wanna have is fun,fun,fun  
Fun anyway**_

Les autres rangers applaudirent et sifflèrent fortement.

 _ **My & An + Mi :**_ __ _ **So just come and join us one by one  
Show what you know-ow (Te : yeah,yeah)  
And go (yeah,yeah)  
And know-ow  
We can't let this moment pass  
Know-ow (Te : yeah,yeah)  
And go (Te : yeah,yeah)  
And know-ow  
Let's just make this party last (Te :yeah yeah)**_

 _ **And go(yeah,yeah)  
And know-ow  
We can't let this moment pass  
Know-ow(yeah,yeah)  
And go(yeah,yeah)  
And know-ow  
Let's just make this party last**_

Mya, Antonio et Terry jouèrent la dernière note de la mélodie à la guitare. Ils sourirent grandement au public puis ils se retirèrent dans les coulisses sous les grands applaudissements de la foule. Emily et Jayden se levèrent de leurs sièges et applaudirent fortement. Mike s'était aussi levé en tenant le cou de Kevin qui essayait de se dégager car il commençait à s'étouffer.

Mya et Antonio rangèrent leurs guitares dans les étuis puis se regardèrent. Mya s'avança et enlaça doucement Antonio qui fut surpris. Il sourit doucement et referma ses bras autour d'elle.

« Antonio ! Mya ! » appela Jayden en arrivant derrière le rideau. Mya se détacha alors de son meilleur ami. « Vous avez été incroyable ! Merci, c'était génial !»

« Oh oui ! Félicitations les rock stars ! » Emily s'était élancée vers les deux amis pour les enlacer. Mya, après qu'Emily l'ait lâchée, s'avança vers Jayden en souriant et l'embrassa sous les yeux des autres qui les sifflèrent, peu habitués à les voir comme ça.

« C'était vraiment une expérience géniale ! » acquiesça Antonio en souriant. Mya, après s'être séparée de son petit ami, hocha la tête en faisant disparaître sa guitare discrètement. Antonio redevint sérieux et ouvrit la bouche : « Mais... je préfère la pèche ! »

Les autres rigolèrent et rentrèrent avec Mia lorsque son frère dut partir. Ils marchaient calmement dans la rue, Emily au bras de Mike, Kevin parlant doucement avec Mia tandis que Jayden, Mya et Antonio étaient plus en retrait. Antonio avait expliqué à Jayden ce qui était arrivé à Mya plutôt dans la journée et le ranger rouge avait acquiescé néanmoins en fronçant les sourcils.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à la maison Shiba, Ji dormait déjà. Ils se séparèrent après s'être dit bonne nuit, et allèrent se coucher. Mya, cependant, sourit machiavéliquement. Elle n'allait pas dormir comme eux. Elle allait aller voir son maître afin qu'il lui donne ses directives. Elle verrouilla doucement sa porte et toucha son collier. Ce dernier avait aussi le pouvoir de l'amener dans le monde d'en bas lorsqu'elle le voulait. Rien ne se passa. Elle grogna et sortit discrètement de la maison en évitant soigneusement la cour avant. Elle savait que Jayden s'y entraîner. Elle escalada le mur et lorsqu'elle fut en dehors de la résidence, elle descendit dans le monde d'en bas.

Elle fut accueillie par un Octoroo qui s'inclina poliment devant elle. Elle lui sourit de contentement et se dirigea vers Maître Xandred qui somnolait. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui et passa sa main sur sa tête. Il se réveilla de suite.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » cria Xandred en la soulevant par le devant de sa nuisette

« Je vous ai seulement enlevé votre mal de tête » répondit doucement Mya en posant sa main sur celle de Xandred. « Voyez par vous même, Maître ! »

« C'est vrai ! » Acquiesça Xandred en la reposant avec un peu de brusquerie, « Il est parti »

« Je suis ici pour que vous me donniez vos ordres Maître Xandred » Mya s'était inclinée aux pieds du maître des Nighlocks et avait levé vers lui un regard très dévoué

« Je veux que le Ranger Rouge te montre le Symbole de Confinement ! Voilà ta première mission ! La seconde sera de détruire tous les Power Rangers ! »

« Bien Maître ! » Murmura Mya en se relevant avec un sourire méchant. « Vos désirs seront accomplis »


	18. Chapter 18

Mya se trouvait dans le bateau de Maître Xandred. Elle était assise, sur une chaise qu'elle avait fait apparaître et attendait que Octoroo montre ses tentacules pour pouvoir qu'il l'aide à faire un plan pour détruire les rangers. Elle soupira en s'étirant. Elle était habillée d'un short court et d'un tee-shirt qui laissait voir son ventre. On pouvait aussi apercevoir son tatouage dans son dos. Un lion courant autour d'une belle rose rouge. Elle soupira puis sursauta lorsque son Maître cria.

« Hein ? » hurla Maître Xandred en regardant partout. « D'où vient tout ce vacarme ? »

« Hou Ha Hou ! » paniqua Octoroo en arrivant, ce qui fit lever les yeux aux ciel de Mya « Je ne sais pas du tout ! » Ils aperçurent tous les trois un Nighlock qui mangeait le bois du bateau. « Hey toi ! » interpella le poulpe « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais enfin ?! »

« Mon travail ! » Le Nighlock avait baragouiné entre chaque bouchée. « On m'a demandé de manger, manger, manger ! »

« Pas le navire ! » cria Octoroo en s'approchant encre plus du mangeur et en essayant de l'enlever de devant le bois « Qui t'as demandé de manger le navire ? » Il commença à le secouer

« Octoroo, calme-toi ! Skarf est à mon service, il va mener la vie dure aux humains ! » Serrator était arrivé et s'était posté devant le poulpe et le Nighlock

« Qui ? Lui ? » s'indigna Octoroo « Tout ce qu'il semble capable de faire c'est de manger comme un cochon ! »

« Accorde-lui, un peu de temps » tempéra Serrator « Skarf ne pourra montrait l'étendue de ses pouvoirs, qu'après avoir été anéanti par cette bande de misérable Power Rangers... » Mya le regarda en silence

« Quoi ? J'ai du mal à te suivre ! » s'exclama Octoroo

« Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi avec ton haleine de calamar ! » cria Maître Xandred. Mya se dirigea vers lui et le calma en mettant sa main sur sa joue

« Calamar ! » Après avoir dit cela, Skarf essaya de manger Octoroo sous ses cris de peur et d'indignation.

Mya eut un rire sinistre devant cette scène. Elle se tourna vers le maître des Nighlocks, puis après un signe de tête, elle remonta à la surface. Elle respira l'air frais et commença à marcher vers la maison Shiba. Elle sortit son Morpher et eut une mine de dégoût en voyant une photo de Jayden et d'elle enlaçés. Elle eut soudain un frisson et elle se rendit enfin compte de ce qu'elle comptait faire.

« Oh mon dieu... » Elle avait murmuré horrifiée. Elle cligna des yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de couler et elle répondit à l'appel lorsque son Morpher Samouraï sonna.

« Allo ? » Sa voix était quelque peu fragile même si elle essayait de le cacher

« _Il y a une attaque ! Kevin vient de nous prévenir !_ » Jayden lui communiqua l'adresse et elle raccrocha. Elle courut vers le lieu de l'attaque et arriva devant les autres au moment où ils se démorpherisaient.

« Les amis ! » appela-t-elle rapidement en s'arrêtant devant eux

« Mya ! » gronda Kevin en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine

« On te cherche partout depuis ce matin ! » lui cria Mike en colère

« On s'inquiétait... » continua plus calmement Jayden en la regardant attentivement « Pourquoi es-tu partie ? Tu as un problème ? Tu peux nous en parler tu sais... »

« Jayden... » le coupa Mya rapidement en sentant la magie noire reprendre le dessus. Elle se concentra un maximum et ouvrit la bouche pour parler : « Je dois te dire quelque chose de très important ! »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Je... Je suis... »

« Tu es ? » Jayden la regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Jamais il ne l'avait vu si hésitante, à chercher ses mots. Les autres voyant ça, commencèrent a partir.

« Je t'aime ! » Mya avait perdu le contrôle de son propre esprit et avant de laisser échapper une bêtise, elle s'était rattrapée. Jayden, quant à lui, se figea quelques secondes, puis sourit grandement avant de lui répondre en l'embrassant : « Moi aussi, Mya... Moi aussi je t'aime ! ». Mya, en se blottissant, eut un sourire mauvais. Oui, elle allait le détruire pour son maître. Elle se détacha doucement en le regardant et lui attrapa la main pour partir.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Kevin qui s'était éclipsé, revint dans une humeur triste.

« Kevin ! » appela Emily en se levant du pouf où elle était assise. Mya se leva aussi des genoux de Jayden et vint se placer à côté de Kevin de façon à être derrière lui.

« Où étais-tu passé ? On réfléchissait à différents moyens de récupérer ton Morpher ! » Mike s'était lui aussi levé et s'était rapprocher de l'ancien nageur

« Ah... Super... Merci... » Kevin se retourna et partit dans sa chambre.

« Ce n'est pas qu'une question de Morpher... » Mia était intervenue très inquiète « Il a dû se passer quelque chose. »

« C'est exact.. » confirma Ji en leur montrant une affiche « J'ai trouvé cette affiche en ville » Il la posa sur la petite table et Mya en soupirant y jeta un petit coup d'œil. « Son ancienne équipe de natation est là pour disputer les championnats »

« Écoutez » Jayden se leva et s'adressa aux autres, « Kevin ne peut pas se battre sans son Morpher, il lui faut du temps pour savoir où il en est... »

« Laissons-le réfléchir et retrouvons son Morpher pendant ce temps là » Mike avait dit sa tirade sur un ton déterminé. Mya eut un grand soupir ce qui attira l'attention des autres et elle se leva en partant dans sa chambre. « Je ne pensais pas que Kevin se mettrait un jour dans cet état là juste pour une équipe de natation... » dit-elle en se retournant vers les autres

« Comment peux-tu dire ça ? C'était son rêve de jouer aux jeux olympiques avec cette équipe ! Ce sont ses anciens amis ! » Mia s'était levée et s'était dirigée vers l'autre Mya

« Tu crois que mes rêves n'ont pas été chamboulés à moi aussi ? » Mya avait répondu avec une voix remplie de venin ce qui fit reculer d'un pas la japonaise. « Et pourtant on ne me voit pas comme cela ! Et croyez-moi que des fois, j'en ai envie... Mais la réaction de Kevin est puérile et indigne du samouraï qu'il est ! Lui ça ne fait que seulement un an qu'il se bat pour défendre le monde ! Moi je le fais depuis mes onze ans ! Alors je ne lui donnerai aucune circonstance atténuante pour sa réaction ! »

« Mya ! » Les autres s'étaient indignés à leur tour. Jayden fronça encore une fois les sourcils et se tourna vers Ji tout en hochant la tête... Mya eut une moue dédaigneuse et partit se coucher dans sa chambre. Elle commençait déjà à en avoir marre de jouer la comédie. Elle s'assit sur son lit et attrapa le sac que Dumbledore lui avait légué. Elle y trouva un instrument bizarre et le premier vif d'or que Harry avait attrapé. Elle balança tout dans sa valise et commença à préparer ses affaires. Elle ne partait que dans une semaine mais elle devait les préparer en douce.

Elle s'allongea sur son lit après avoir avancé dans sa valise. Elle devait patienter une semaine encore et elle allait enfin quitter cette bande de... Elle soupira et s'endormit.

Le lendemain, elle se leva et décida de mettre son plan à exécution. Elle devait voir le symbole de confinement. Elle se dirigea vers Jayden qui s'entraînait tout seul dans la cour avant de la maison Shiba. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui et entoura ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Bonjour garçon de feu » elle s'était mise sur la pointe des pieds et lui avait chuchoté cela d'une voix sensuelle

« Mya » Jayden paraissait plus froid que d'habitude. Il se retourna en rapprochant la jeune fille. « Je pensais que tu dormais encore comme les autres »

« Et bien non, tu le vois bien » elle sourit doucement et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. « Je voulais passer un peu de temps avec le garçon que j'aime »

« Mya... On a pas le temps pour le moment de passer du temps ensemble... Il faut que l'on récupère le Morpher de Kevin et qu'on détruise les Nighlocks »

Mya fronça les sourcils et s'éloigna brusquement de lui. Elle s'assit sur le banc et croisa les bras. « Hey bien vas-y ! » gronda-t-elle sévèrement tandis que Jayden la regardait lui aussi les bras croisés « Entraîne-toi ! Tu dis sans cesse que nous devons les détruire mais je ne t'ai jamais vu t'entraîner au symbole de confinement ! »

« Mya, tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas ! » Jayden l'avait foudroyé du regard et s'était rapproché d'elle. « Tu sais très bien pourquoi ! »

« Je suis censée savoir quoi ? Que tu es un lâche qui a peur de se battre contre eux ? »

Les paroles de Mya firent reculer Jayden qui fit une grimace. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant quelques minutes puis le Capteur Gap sonna. Jayden rentra rapidement dans la maison tandis que Mya sourit sinistrement.

 _Un deuxième ranger au tapis_

Elle se dirigea à son tour dans le salon.

« Le Nighlock est réapparut ! » Ji avait dit cela en montrant la carte « Au centre-ville »

« Pas de nouvelles de Kevin ? » Emily demanda, inquiète

« Où qu'il soit, je suis sûr qu'il va bien » rassura Jayden

« Ou pas... » Mya avait murmuré d'une voix sinistre

Jayden continua sans prendre en compte sa remarque qu'il avait entendu : « Il nous rejoindra quand il sera prêt. »

« Ou pas... » répéta une autre fois Mya avec une petit rire moqueur

Ils partirent tous vers le centre-ville où le Nighlock avait été détecté. Entre temps, le ranger rouge avait prévenu Antonio qui les retrouva au lieu de rendez-vous.

« Hey ! Masticator ! » Jayden avait crié d'une voix froide

« Miam, miam ! » répondit le Nighlock en les voyant « Des Power Rangers au sucre multicolore ! »

« GO, GO, SAMOURAÏ ! » Les six rangers se transformèrent. Mya choisit de prendre l'élément de l'eau. « Power Rangers tous unis, samouraï pour la vie ! » Ils commencèrent à le combattre avec hargne. Mya, connaissant le plan d'Octoroo essayait de toucher le Nighlock le plus possible.

« Il faut qu'on découvre où il cache le Morpher de Kevin ! » Jayden s'était écarté et avait parlé rapidement

« J'ai une idée ! » Mike poussa le bras du Nighlock loin qu'il était en train de bloquer et fit un salto arrière. Il attrapa son Morpher dans sa poche. « Après le coup d'épée, passons un coup de fil ! » Il fit le numéro de Kevin et le Morpher sonna dans le Nighlock.

« Qu'est-ce qui peut bien sonner comme ça ? » Le Nighlock regardait tout autour sans se rendre compte qu'il venait de lui.

« C'est un Morpher Samouraï ! » s'exclama Antonio

« Oh, dépêche-toi de répondre ! » grogna Emily en sautillant sur place

« Comment ça se fait que mon bras droit se mette à sonner ? » Le Nighlock regarda son bras droit

« Apparemment il est dans son bras ! » Mia avait dit cela d'une voix pleine d'espoir

« On avait pas deviné Mia ! » L'autre Mya avait dit cela d'une voix très sèche en s'élançant vers Skarf

« Allons le déconnecter ! » Jayden courut à la suite de Mya et les autres les suivirent. Mais au milieu de leur course, Jayden, Mia, Mike, Antonio et Emily furent coupés par un autre Nighlock tandis que la sorcière combattait Skarf. « Deker ! C'est impossible ! » Jayden n'en revenait pas.

« Désolé de jouer les intrus, mais j'y suis obligé... » Deker s'était relevé et avait prononcé ces paroles d'une voix ennuyée.

« Skarf ! » Dayu était apparue et marchait derrière Deker. Skarf en la voyant, s'écarta de Mya qui réussit à revenir à côté de Jayden. « Vas vite te goinfrer, remplis-toi l'estomac jusqu'à ce que tu éclates ! »

« Bon appétit ! » Rigola Skarf en détalant rapidement

« Comment tu peux être encore vivant ? » ragea Jayden en se mettant en garde en même temps que les autres rangers. Ces derniers combattirent Dayu tandis que les rangers bleu et rouge s'attaquèrent à Deker.

« Comme mon épée Uramasa s'est brisée pendant notre duel, je suis toujours frappé par ma malédiction ! » Il les envoya tous les deux valser plus loin. « Vous pouvez dire que je m'étais perdu mais à présent je me suis retrouvé ! » Mya resta au sol et regarda Jayden et Deker continuait à se battre. « Tant qu'Uramasa ne sera pas réparée, je continuerais de leur prêter moins forte » Puis il continua d'une voix beaucoup moins forte : « Comme ta très chère amie Mya.. » Jayden ne l'entendit pas.

« Alors je vais devoir te battre une seconde fois ! » Mya sourit devant le combat qui allait suivre et ricana en voyant le ranger rouge activait la boîte noire. Elle se démorpherisa et s'éclipsa discrètement. Elle avait décidé d'enfin mettre le plan qu'elle et Octoroo avaient concocté le matin même. Elle toucha le collier maléfique et pensa à sa nouvelle transformation. Un costume noir, semblable à celui des rangers apparut et elle sourit sous son masque. Son symbole était les ténèbres. Elle s'élança vers Skarf et attendit les deux Nighlocks.

« Viens Dayu ! » s'exclama Deker en bloquant une attaque du ranger doré « C'est le moment de faire plaisir à Serrator ! »

« D'accord ! » Et ils s'élancèrent tous les deux vers le troisième Nighlock. Arrivés au niveau de Mya, ils hochèrent tous les trois la tête et détruisent Skarf. Les rangers furent étonnés.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Jayden

« Pourtant le Nighlock est dans leur camps ! » Antonio n'y comprenait rien

« Vous avez vu ? » cria Mia en montrant le ranger noir « Un autre ranger ! »

« C'est dans la défaite qu'il va révéler son vrai visage ! » rigola le ranger noir

« Vous allez voir ! » compléta Dayu en mettant sa main sur l'épaule du nouveau ranger, puis les deux Nighlocks s'en allèrent laissant Mya face aux rangers.

« Son vrai visage ? » s'étonna Mia en regardant le ranger des ténèbres qui hocha la tête doucement en sortant son épée. Le ranger rose fit de même.

« Il faut qu'on récupère le Morpher de Kevin ! » s'exclama Emily

« Je m'en occupe ! » Jayden s'élança vers le Nighlock. Le ranger noir se mit devant lui pour le bloquer mais au dernier moment ricana et s'écarta au plus grand étonnement de Jayden et des autres. Il coupa le bras du Nighlock qui explosa. Les deux rangers sautèrent loin de l'explosion et Jayden montra le Morpher aux autres.

« Vous n'êtes vraiment que des idiots, vous les Power Rangers Samouraï... » Ils se retournèrent tous vers le ranger noire qui se tenait à côté d'un banc. « Vous allez enfin découvrir la défaite ! »

Avant même qu'ils puissent répondre, une long grognement les firent lever la tête. Ils virent alors le Nighlock se transformer. À la place des bras, il avait deux boucliers qu'il assembla. Cela forma un grand mur.

« Je n'avais encore jamais vu un monstre pareil ! » s'exclama Jayden en ouvrant de grands yeux sous son casque. Le grand mur lança des attaques lasers avec ses yeux « Le ranger noir avait raison ! » continua le leader des rangers en sautant pour esquiver l'attaque.

« Ils s'en sont pris à lui pour qu'il revienne sous cette forme ! » cria Antonio

« Son bouclier va être difficile à... »

« Jayden ! » Kevin venait d'arriver en courant. Mya grogna et sauta pour observer la suite sur une branche d'arbre. « Avec ou sans Morpher, je dois me battre à vos côtés ! »

« Tiens, attrape ! » Jayden lui avait lancé son Morpher. « Et change-toi »

« Tu l'as récupéré ! » s'étonna le ranger bleu d'une voix joyeuse

« Ouais ! » répondit joyeusement Jayden

« GO, GO, SAMOURAÏ ! » Kevin se morpherisa.

« Transformation super ranger rouge ! » grogna Jayden en mettant le disque MegaZord dans la boîte Noire. « Transformation MegaZord ! ». Le MegaZord s'assembla. « MegaZord à pinces blindées ! Paré pour le combat ! » Ils apparurent tous dans le cockpit du MegaZord.

« Il manque Mya... » s'étonna Emily en remarquant la place vide à côté de Jayden

« On s'en occupera plus tard ! » gronda Jayden, toujours remonté contre elle. « A l'attaque ! »

Ils s'élancèrent vers le mur et donnèrent des coups d'épée qui ne servirent à rien. Mya rigola d'un grand rire sombre et continua de regarder la scène. Le Nighlock réussit à endommager le MegaZord en lui donnant des coups avec son bouclier.

« On va avoir du mal à percer son bouclier tellement il est résistant ! » s'exclama Kevin en retrouvant son équilibre dans le cockpit

« _DOUBLE ATTAQUE DU KATANA_! » cria Jayden mais l'attaque n'eut aucune conséquences sur le mur bouclier. Le Nighlock réussit encore une fois à endommager le MegaZord.

« Ça ne lui fait aucun effet, il est trop fort ! » rechigna Mike en perdant l'équilibre

« Servons-nous du disque Taureau pour tenter d'effectuer la transformation suprême ! Le GigaZord Samouraï ! » proposa Kevin d'une voix enjouée

« Tu es sûr de vouloir prendre ce risque, Kevin ? » demanda Mike

« La moindre fausse manip'... » continua Mia

« On pourrait le payer très cher ! » finit Antonio en regardant le plafond

« On doit tenter le coup malgré les risques ! » renchérit le ranger bleu. « Commençons par invoquer tous nos Zord ! » Le MegaZord reçut encore un coup. « Jayden, on a pas le choix ! »

« D'accord Kevin » acquiesça Jayden « On te fais confiance... » Il ouvrit la Boîte Noire et y mit le disque Taureau. « Disque Taureau ! On va voir si tes efforts seront récompensés ! C'est le moment de vérité ! »

« Une fois que le GigaZord sera formé on pourra se servir des pouvoirs de chaque Zord ! » Kevin en disant cela ferma la boîte noire sur le disque. « Prêt ? »

« Prêt ! » Jayden se retourna vers le Nighlock et activa le disque. « _TRANSFORMATION SAMOURAÏ SUPRÊME_! » Le MegaZord se détacha et tous les Zord arrivèrent. Ils s'enchaînèrent tous pour former le GigaZord.

« GigaZord samouraï, ensemble pour vaincre ! » dirent les six Power Rangers en arrivant dans le cockpit du GigaZord. Mais la place de Mya était toujours vide.

« La place de Mya est vide... » Mia avait parlé d'une voix sombre

« Je me demande où elle est » compléta Emily en regardant Jayden et Antonio

« On s'en occupera plus tard » intervint le leader de l'équipe

« Occupons-nous de ce Nighlock » Antonio acquiesça aux paroles de Jayden.

Jayden fit avancer le GigaZord doucement et para les rayons lasers violets que le Nighlock envoyait.

« _ATTAQUE VRILLE DU TIGRE_! » La vrille du tigre tapa le mur bouclier sans produire d'effet et Skarf rigola

« _PINCE TENAILLE_! Mets le en pièce ! » attaqua à son tour Antonio, mais ça n'eut aucun effet.

« _SLASH SAMOURAÏ SUPRÊME_! » Après que les rangers eut donné l'attaque, le bouclier se brisa en deux révélant Skarf.

« Il ne manque plus qu'une pièce du puzzle. » dit Kevin en ouvrant un livre « Servons-nous des pouvoirs des symboles pour l'achever ! »

Les six rangers invoquèrent leurs Zord respectifs et réussirent à vaincre le Nighlock sous les yeux rieurs de Mya. Jayden avait aussi invoqué le mode Shogun. Les rangers rigolèrent en se démorpherisant tandis que Mya en ranger noir, descendait en sautant de l'arbre où elle était et applaudissait. Les autres se retournèrent et se mirent en position de défense lorsqu'ils la virent.

« Je vous félicite ! Peu de personne aurait été capable de se débarrasser de Skarf. » Mya se planta devant les bras croisés.

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda Jayden en fronçant les sourcils

« Votre pire cauchemar ! » répliqua Mya en sortant son Morpher pour tracer un symbole

« Ne le laissez pas finir son attaque ! » cria Jayden en courant vers le ranger noir après avoir fait apparaître son épée. Les autres firent la même chose et partirent à sa suite.

« Trop tard ! » rigola la sorcière maléfique « _POUVOIR DE SYMBOLE_ : _TÉNÈBRES_! »

Les rangers se retrouvèrent sans vue et durent se défendre qu'avec leur ouïe. Mya rigola d'un rire sombre et attaqua les rangers qui ne l'entendirent pas. Ils se retrouvèrent à terre en retrouvant la vue et furent surpris de voir le ranger noir les regarder sans les achever. Elle tourna sa tête vers le leader de l'équipe qui fronça les sourcils. Elle s'avança doucement vers eux puis s'abaissa devant le ranger rouge. Elle le regarda quelques secondes puis l'attrapa par le devant de sa veste et le releva.

« Je veux un duel, ranger rouge » commença le nouveau ranger « Si tu gagnes, je vous laisserai toi et ton équipe tranquille, dans le cas contraire, je vous décimerai tous ! »

« On ne se bat jamais pour le plaisir ! » cria Kevin en se relevant suivi rapidement des autres

« On ne te laissera pas t'en tirer comme ça ! » intervint à son tour Antonio

« Je ne vous ai rien demandé ! » Mya avait ressorti son Morpher et les avait replongé dans l'obscurité. « Alors, acceptes-tu ranger rouge ? »

« C'est d'accord ! Libère-les ! » lui ordonna Jayden d'une voix froide

« ….. Très bien... » Les autres retrouvèrent encore une fois la vue et Jayden se transforma. Un combat entre les deux rangers commença. Ils avaient tous les deux un niveaux d'arts martiaux élevé et leur maniement des lames était parfait. Mais on pouvait tout de même voir un léger avantage pour Jayden qui sans que personne ne comprenne s'arrêta. Il se prit un coup d'épée du ranger noir et il vola plus loin vers les autres.

 _ **POINT DE VUE JAYDEN**_

Cela ne pouvait pas être possible ! Ça ne pouvait pas être elle ! Pas Mya ! Je reconnais son style à travers ses attaques et ça m'étonne qu'elle soit du côté des ennemis après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Mais quelque chose me tracassait. Depuis quelques temps, elle agissait bizarrement mais je ne me doutais pas qu'elle retournerait sa veste.

Je me relevai et me démorpherisai afin de lui parler. Je devais en avoir le cœur net. Le ranger noir rigola en me voyant arriver sans être transformé et s'approcha à son tour de moi. Il était plus petit que moi et arrivait au niveau de ma poitrine. Ce détail s'ajoutait à tant d'autres. D'abord son comportement bizarre, puis le fait qu'elle disparaisse sans que personne ne sache où elle est et enfin comme par hasard, ce ranger apparaît lorsqu'elle n'est pas là.

« Enlève ton casque ! » lui dis-je d'un ton autoritaire

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferai, ranger rouge ! » ricana ce stupide ranger noir

« Enlève-le que je puisse voir à qui je vais donner une bonne leçon ! »

Le ranger noir cessa de ricaner puis recommença à attaquer. J'évitai le plus d'attaques possible et lorsque l'occasion me fut présentée, j'arrachai l'épée des mains de l'ennemi et retirai son casque. La chevelure noire de Mya et son beau visage apparurent et elle se démorpherisa en tombant au sol. Je pus entendre les cris d'exclamation des autres derrière moi. Je fus moi-même choqué et je reculai afin de la voir dans toute sa splendeur. Elle était assise par terre, la tête baissée et les épaules qui tremblaient. Je vis aussi autour de son cou sa chaîne en argent briller. Maintenant que j'y pensais, depuis que Mya portait ce collier, son comportement étrange avait aussi fait surface.

Mya se releva et je pus enfin voir toute l'étendue du problème. Mya était contrôlée par Maître Xandred. Sa disparition le jour du concert était le moment opportun pour la mettre sous son contrôle parce que personne ne la surveillait. Je m'approchais d'elle avec les autres et voulus parler mais les filles le firent à ma place.

« Pourquoi Mya ? » demanda Emily d'une voix remplie de sanglots

« Je pensais que tu étais de notre côté ! » lui hurla Mia en laissant couler les larmes

« Va donc pleurer dans les bras de ton Kevin chéri, Mia ! » rigola mon ancienne meilleure amie « Il n'attend que ça ! Deux pleurnicheurs ça vaut mieux qu'un seul ! »

« Comment oses-tu ! » s'écria Mike en s'approchant d'elle « Je te faisais confiance ! Je pensais que tu étais l'une des nôtres ! »

« Mya... » commença Antonio d'une voix dure « Ma petite sœur ne ferait jamais ça ! Elle est du côté du bien, pas du mal ! »

Je regardais ma petite sorcière qui eut un sourire sombre. Les paroles des autres n'avaient aucun effet. Je m'approchai à mon tour d'elle sous les protestations et les cris des autres et posai mes mains sur ses épaules.

« Mya » dis-je d'une voix douce mais ferme « Pourquoi ? »

Elle sembla troublée quelques instants puis elle murmura mon nom d'une voix perdue. Mais à peine deux secondes plus tard, son attitude rechangea et elle redevint la femme froide et méchante qu'elle était devenue. Elle s'écarta violemment et rigola d'un rire hystérique.

« Au revoir les rangers ! » elle partit à travers une brèche pour le monde d'en bas.

Je regardai les autres et eut alors un regard sombre. Je vis Kevin regarder sa montre et lui indiquai qu'il pouvait aller rejoindre son autre équipe de natation. Je me tournai ensuite vers les autres et contemplai l'affreux spectacle. Mia pleurait silencieusement tandis que Emily sanglotait dans les bras de Mike qui avait du mal à ne pas montrer ce qu'il ressentait. Antonio avait les mains qui tremblaient et semblait très en colère.

« Je vous hais ! » cria-t-il soudain, nous faisant tous sursauter, « Je vous retrouverai Nighlock et je vous ferai alors payer ce que vous avez fait à ma petite sœur ! »

« Antonio... »

« Non Jayden ! » me coupa mon meilleur ami « Je sais ce que tu vas me dire mais je ne vais pas me calmer ! Tu as vu ce qu'est devenue Mya à cause d'eux ? Tu as vu ce qu'est devenue la femme que tu aime ? »

« Oui je l'ai bien vu ! » ripostai-je d'une voix tendue « Mais je sais que ce n'est pas en m'énervant et criant sur tout le monde que le problème se réglera ! »

« Tu as raison... excuse-moi Jayden.. » Antonio avait baissé la tête et je vis ses épaules tremblaient.

« Ce n'est rien... Mais je crois avoir trouvé la source du problème »

« D'où vient-il ? » intervint Mike en se détachant doucement d'Emily qui renifla

« Vous vous rappelez du collier d'argent qu'elle porte tout le temps ? » demandai-je

« Oui, je crois que c'est Thomas qui lui offert » acquiesça Mia en séchant ses larmes

« Mais non... » s'écria Antonio d'une voix plus enjouée « Elle l'a depuis qu'elle s'est faite enlevée par Serrator le jour du concert de ton frère ! »

« C'est exact » Je les regardai un par un tout en avançant pour rentrer à la maison

« Tu penses que c'est Serrator qui lui a mis et qui l'a ensorcelée ? » demanda Emily d'une voix en colère

« Exactement, et la prochaine fois qu'elle réapparaît, on lui enlèvera et elle retrouvera ses esprits »

 _ **FIN DU POINT DE VUE DE JAYDEN**_

Les rangers rentrèrent rapidement à la maison Shiba et expliquèrent la situation à Ji qui acquiesça sombrement. Lui et Jayden s'installèrent dehors tandis que les autres allèrent se reposer calmement.

« Vous avez encore fait du bon travail, je suis vraiment fier de vous tous. » lui dit Ji

« Ce Nighlock nous a donné du fil à retordre et Mya aussi mais Antonio et tous les autres se sont montrés à la hauteur. » répondit Jayden d'une voix posée

« Tant mieux, même si je t'avoue que cette histoire concernant la petite Mya me préoccupe. C'est une sorcière forte, elle devait être dans un grand moment de faiblesse si elle s'est laissée contrôler comme cela par les Nighlocks... »

« Je suis aussi inquiet, Mentor... J'aurai dû m'en apercevoir plus tôt et peut-être que j'aurai pu l'aider »

« Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir Jayden » commença Ji en posa sa main sur son épaule, puis en voyant Kevin arriver, il enleva sa main et se retourna vers le ranger bleu « Alors, c'est l équipe de Noah qui a gagnée ? »

« Ouais » acquiesça Kevin gêné « enfin mon équipe plus tôt. Je m'en voulais tellement de l'avoir quitté sans lui avoir dit un mot. » Puis après quelques secondes, il reprit : « merci d'avoir été aussi patient avec moi Jayden, tu sais que ma loyauté envers notre équipe c'est ce qui passe avant tout ! »

« On n'en a jamais douté Kevin ! » sourit doucement Jayden en l'attrapant par l'épaule pour le guider à l'intérieur

« Oh fait... » dit Kevin en se retournant vers Jayden « Mya... »

« Oui, elle est du côté des Nighlock mais elle a été soumise à un sortilège des Nighlocks » répondit Jayden en perdant son sourire

« Je savais qu'elle ne ferait jamais ça de son plein grès, Mya n'est pas comme ça ! » sourit doucement Kevin

« Je sais mais nous devons trouver une solution pour lui enlever son collier »

« Le collier en argent qu'elle porte depuis le concert ? »

« Oui celui là ! » répondit Mike en arrivant avec Antonio

« C'est la dedans qu'est gardé le maléfice » finit Emily en arrivant avec Mia

 _ **Pendant ce temps, sur le bateau de Maître Xandred**_

« Je hais ces minables Power Rangers ! » cria Mya en jetant contre le mur la chaise qu'elle avait invoquée

« Hou Ha Hou ! Mais calme-toi voyons ! » râla Octoroo en tombant « Tu fais agiter la Rivière Sanzu a tel point que le bateau risque de se renverser ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » hurla Maître Xandred en arrivant sur le bateau « Mon mal de tête est revenu ! »

« Je vais détruire ces minables petits rangers et ils me supplieront de leur laisser la vie sauve ! » dit Mya d'une voix pleine de haine et de venin

« Le maléfice a bien marché Octoroo ! » gronda Xandred « Pour une fois qu'un de tes plans fonctionne ! »

« Je pense que nous pouvons lui retirer son collier maintenant » acquiesça Serrator en arrivant à son tour sur le bateau

« Non, elle le gardera jusqu'à ce que j'en aurai donné l'ordre ! »


	19. Chapter 19

« Beurk ! » cria Maître Xandred, faisant sursauter Mya qui regardait l'horizon. « Je veux encore plus d'élixir ! Je ne pense pas que Dayu reviendra un jour ! » Mya leva les yeux au ciel et regarda la mer s'agiter sous la colère de son maître.

« C'est vrai que vous avez détruit son harmonium ! » rétorqua Octoroo en se retournant vers le maître des Nighlocks

« Hein ?! Elle l'avait bien mérité ! » continua de crier Xandred en jetant son assiette sur Octoroo qui rechigna

« Ooooh mais c'était la seule chose à laquelle elle tenait ! »

« Sileeeeence et va me chercher de l'élixir ! » Xandred était furieux !

« Maître, voyons calmez-vous ! » intervint Mya pour la première fois en posant sa main sur son front. Elle aussi commençait à avoir une migraine à cause des cris du Nighlock.

« Maître Xandred » commença Serrator en arrivant dans le bateau « A ce que je vois, vous n'allez toujours pas mieux ! »

« Serrator, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » aboya Maître Xandred

« Je veux vous présenter mon nouveau protégé : Duplicator ! »

« Jamais entendu parlé de lui ! » gronda le seigneur des Nighlocks

« Personne, je crois... Je suis sûre que Serrator l'a trouvé dans un de ses endroits inconnus... » Mya soupira et fit les cent pas dans le bateau.

« Justement, ça va changer ! » rigola Serrator « Ce Nighlock va rentrer dans l'histoire ! »

« Comme tous les autres que tu nous as présentés ! » maugréa la sorcière

« Il va élever le niveau de la rivière Sanzu jusqu'à un niveau encore jamais atteint ! » continua Serrator en ignorant superbement Mya

« Bien sûr ! Encore de belles promesses ! » ricana Xandred « Mais personne ne les tient jamais ! »

« Moi je tiendrai mes promesses ! » intervint Duplicator pour la première fois « Les humains n'ont jamais vu mon pareil ! Je suis tellement doué qu'ils ne sauront même pas d'où vient le coup ! » Et il se mit à rigoler bruyamment. Cependant, il fut coupé par Mya qui lui ria au nez

« Tu es bien sûr de toi Duplicator ! Cela sera ta perte ! »

« Tais-toi ! » Serrator avait crié tout en l'envoyant valser plus loin. Elle percuta le mur du bateau tandis que Octoroo s'énervait à son tour

« Ne la touches pas ! » Puis il alla aider la sorcière qui fut soudain très en colère. Elle s'avança vers Serrator et se transforma en ranger noir. Elle allait l'attaquer lorsque Maître Xandred poussa un long hurlement

« Ça suffit vous deux ! Allez faire monter l'eau de la rivière Sanzu avant que je ne vous détruise ! »

Mya ricana et transplana dans le monde des humains.

 _ **Pendant ce temps, à la maison Shiba**_

« Ton thé est servi, Kevin ! » dit tranquillement Ji après avoir versé du thé dans la tasse du ranger bleu

« Merci » Il sourit doucement en continuant de lire son livre

« Bonjour tout le monde ! » s'écria le ranger jaune d'une voix joyeuse

« Bonjour ! » Kevin n'était pas de bonne humeur

« Salut Emily » Jayden non plus. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Mya qui était toujours sous le contrôle de Maître Xandred

« Whoua ! T'es allée courir à l'aube ! » s'étonna la petite blonde en voyant arriver Mia dans la cuisine

« Tu es un véritable exemple pour nous tous ! » lui dit Kevin d'une voix douce en retrouvant le sourire. Mia sourit en rougissant légèrement après avoir bu son jus d'orange qu'elle venait de se servir. Elle était toujours autant sous le charme du ranger bleu

« Salut les amis ! » s'écria Antonio d'une voix légèrement sombre. La trahison de Mya l'affectait beaucoup plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître. « Vous savez quoi ? Je vous apporte le petit dej', le déjeuner et le dîner ! » finit-il en posant trois seaux remplis de poissons sur la table.

« Belle prise, Antonio ! » félicita le Mentor

« Les poissons mordent tous seul ! Il y en a plus que ce que je peux en pécher ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Mike en baillant. Il venait à son tour d'entrer dans la cuisine. « C'est trop tôt pour le petit déj' ? » Puis i fit la grimace en sentant l'odeur des poissons sous son nez.

« Oh ! » s'écria soudain le ranger rose en levant la tête de son livre « J'ai une super idée ! Si je faisais le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde ? »

Tout le monde se retourna vers elle puis un par un il s'éclipsèrent de la cuisine en trouvant une excuse pour éviter de manger la cuisine de Mia.

« Je dois aller m'entraîner ! » dit Jayden en posant son verre sur la table et en sortant rapidement

« Moi aussi ! » lança Kevin en suivant son chef d'équipe

« J'avais oublié ! Je suis au régime ! » dit Emily en souriant et en sortant de la cuisine en courant

« Désolé, faut que j'y aille ! » bégaya Mike sans trouver d'excuse

« Euh... Pas le temps ! Les poissons m'attendent ! » finit Antonio d'un air désolé

« Hum... Mentor ? » demanda doucement Mia en se tournant vers ce dernier

« Euh... J'ai déjà mangé... »

Mia haussa les épaules et continua de lire son livre.

 _ **Du côté de Mya et de Duplicator**_

Mya regardait le Nighlock terrifiait les humains tout en volant dans les airs grâce à un sortilège. Elle serra les dents en repensant à son humiliation du matin même et pensa à un plan pour se venger. Elle se posa sur l'escalier se trouvant à côté d'elle et sourit. Son plan de vengeance contre Serrator allait commencer. Elle allait descendre rejoindre Duplicator lorsqu'elle entendit une voix familière.

« Nighlock ! »

C'était les Power Rangers qui venaient d'arriver.

« Laisse les tranquille ! » ordonna Kevin d'une voix tranchante

« Ne restez pas là ! » dit Emily en aidant un homme à se relever

« Debout ! Allez vous mettre à l'abri ! De ce côté ! » lança à son tour Mia « Hey ! Vous là-bas ! » cria-t-elle à un garçon assis la tête blessé, « Vous n'avez pas entendu ? » le garçon ne bougea pas d'un poil. Elle soupira et retourna avec les autres

« Tes petits jeux sont terminés Nighlock ! » gronda Jayden d'une voix froide

« Vraiment ?! » ria Duplicator « Alors c'est vous les grands méchants Power Rangers Samouraï ? »

« Et toi tu es un autre Nighlock qui cherche les ennuis ! » Kevin perdait patience

« Je ne suis pas juste un autre Nighlock » répliqua le monstre « Je suis Duplicator, je travaille pour Serrator et je suis le plus fort et le plus génial de tous ! » Duplicator envoya des baisers à une foule imaginaire tandis que Mya soupirait en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Serrator ? » répéta Antonio

« Qu'est-ce qu'il nous prépare cette fois-ci ? » demanda Kevin en resserrant sa prise sur son arme

« Laissez-moi m'occuper de « Monsieur Je suis Génial » ! » Mike partit en courant vers Duplicator et engagea un combat. « Il est temps que je te prouve que tu es loin d'être génial ! »

« Tu es jaloux » commença le Nighlock en bloquant toutes les attaques du ranger vert « parce que je suis bien plus génial que toi ! C'est vrai... Tu n'es qu'un Power Ranger ! » Le Nighlock se moquait ouvertement de Mike à qui ça ne plut pas du tout.

« Donne-moi la définition de génial ! » Mike réussit à l'atteindre mais Duplicator se releva.

« D'accord, ça c'est génial ! » puis il disparut.

« Hein ? Il est parti où ? » Mike regarda autour de lui

« Je suis là ! » nargua Duplicator en faisant apparaître plein de reflets « Tu peux me voir ? » puis en les faisant disparaître un à un « Non tu peux pas ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils se passe ? » demanda Mike aux autres qui arrivaient vers lui « Il a arrêté de se dupliquer

« Mais pas pour longtemps, je pourrais bien recommencer ! »

« Assez joué comme ça ! » s'écria Kevin en faisant une roulade puis en atterrissant accroupi, « _HYDRO ARC_! » L'attaque atteint le Nighlock de plein fouet, qui tomba un genou à terre

« Je vous ai bien eu, vous ne m'aurez pas ! » Et il disparut « Vous pensez que vous allez m'attraper mais c'est faux ! » Il était réapparu derrière eux. « Écoutez bien, j'ai une nouvelle à vous apprendre. J'ai une personnalité à multiple facettes, à deux multiples facettes ! » finit-il en faisant apparaître ses doubles.

« Il s'est cloné ou quoi ? » demanda Mia

« Ce sont des reflets de lui-même ! » expliqua Kevin

« Soyez vigilant ! » leur dit Jayden lorsqu'ils virent les reflets et le Nighlock les attaquer.

Pendant quelques minutes ils anéantirent les reflets mais aucun n'était le vrai. Ils se regroupèrent et regardèrent autour d'eux.

« Arrête un peu de jouer, Duplicator ! » lança la voix de Mya. Ils levèrent tous la tête et la virent transformée aux côtés du Nighlock « Occupe-toi d'eux ! »

« Est-ce que vous êtes prêts ? » demanda Duplicator qui s'en attendre de réponse les attaqua avec des sphères violettes qui explosèrent au contact des rangers. Les rangers furent mis à terre sous les rires. « Voilà les Power Rangers Samouraï à terre ! » Duplicator continua de rigolait tandis que Mya regardait ce spectacle avec délectation. Ils sautèrent tous les deux devant les rangers et le Nighlock sortit son arme et la caressa. « Vous avez l'air complètement perdu ! Mais écoutez ce que j'ai découvert ! Je sais qui est le plus génial de nous tous ! » Et il se mit à courir vers eux

« Pas toi en tout cas ! » cria Antonio

« Ah ouais ? » gronda le Nighlock « Vous êtes finis ! » Puis il s'écroula par terre en se tenant la poitrine. « Pas génial ça ! Je me suis desséché ! Vous avez de la chance cette fois-ci les Power Rangers » Et il traversa une fissure du monde d'en bas.

« C'est pas vrai.. » se plaignit Mike

« Ce n'est pas fini, restez concentrez ! » les avertit Jayden en montrant Mya qui les regardait.

« Je ne compte pas vous affrontez rangers » dit Mya en se démorpherisant « Je veux juste partir tranquillement »

« Tu crois vraiment qu'on va te laisser faire ? » déclara Mike d'une voix dure

« Oui je crois que oui, je ne voudrais pas que vous soyez victime de ma colère » répliqua la sorcière d'une voix plus froide

« Mya... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? » demanda Antonio en se démorpherisant et en s'avançant vers la sorcière « Tu étais gentille et incapable de nous faire du mal... J'aimerai retrouver la vraie Mya » Et il la prit dans ses bras. La sorcière se figea et répondit à l'étreinte du garçon.

Tout le monde sourit en pensant avoir retrouver leur amie. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, Antonio se fit éjecter plus loin par magie. Il avait cependant réussi à lui enlever le collier. Les rangers regardèrent alors Mya qui s'était écroulée par terre. Ils s'approchèrent d'elle pour l'aider mais elle grogna lorsque Kevin lui attrapa le bras. La magie noire d'Octoroo était ancrée trop profondément en elle. Elle se dégagea violemment et sauta dans une fissure.

« Je pensais que c'était grâce au collier que Maître Xandred la contrôlait ! » s'écria Mike en colère

« Je le pensais aussi Mike » répondit Jayden sombrement

« Rentrons » intervint Kevin d'une voix calme

« Les amis, rentrez sans moi. Je vais aller voir comment va ce garçon là-bas. » leur expliqua Mia en montrant le garçon qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le début de la bataille

« D'accord » acquiesça Emily « On se retrouve à la maison ! »

 _ **Sur le bateau de Maître Xandred**_

« Mais où es passé ton collier ? » s'écria Octoroo

« Les rangers me l'ont arraché ! » répondit violemment Mya en laissant sortir sa magie

« Quoi ? Mais... Tu... »

« Je vais leur faire payer l'affront qu'ils m'ont fait ! » Mya concentra toute sa magie et détruisit les moogers se trouvant sur la berge de la rivière

 _ **Maison Shiba**_

« Whoua ! On a pris une vraie raclée ! » dit Kevin, appuyé sur le sac de frappe du dojo intérieur

« Son mojo miroir c'était vraiment trop ! » continua Mike allongé au sol tandis qu'Antonio se craquait les épaules pour se détendre

« Hey ! » dit Emily en voyant arriver Mia « Ça allait ce garçon ? »

« Il a dit qu'il voulait devenir un samouraï » commença la japonaise « Je sais, j'étais surprise aussi » continua-t-elle devant l'air inquisiteur de Kevin « Je lui ai juste dit qu'un vrai samouraï n'abandonne jamais » Puis elle partit dans sa chambre

« Vous savez après une bataille comme ça, c'est bien de le rappeler ! » intervint Mike en se mettant en position assise

« Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de le battre et de ramener Mya ! » s'écria soudain Antonio en se relevant

 _Plus tard, dans la soirée_

Mya était perchée sur un arbre et espionnait les rangers. Des souvenirs lointains lui revenaient en tête. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle attirée par la maison de ses ennemis ? Pourquoi voulait-elle à tout prix rentrer à l'intérieur et se mettre au chaud ? Elle serra les poings ne comprenant pas. Puis les larmes coulèrent. Elle avait l'impression que sa vie ne lui appartenait plus, qu'elle n'en avait plus le contrôle. Elle ne savait plus qui était l'ennemi. Elle devait s'en aller vite. Plus elle regardait cette maison plus son incompréhension augmentait. Elle regarda une dernière fois la maison et transplana.

Les rangeurs, eux, n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. Ils essayaient de trouver un plan afin de vaincre Duplicator et de récupérer Mya.

Mia alluma la lampe du salon et vint s'asseoir à côté de Mike.

« D'accord ! » commença Kevin « Il dit y avoir un moyen de différencier ce Nighlock de ses reflets. »

« Ouais ! » intervint Mike, assis sur un pouf « Quelque chose du vrai Duplicator qu'on aurait pas vu ! »

« Hé ! » s'écria Emily en se levant de son siège « Ce sont de simples reflets c'est ça ? »

« Ouais ! » répondirent Mike et Kevin

« Peut-être que les faux ne se reflètent pas dans une glace ! » continua la blondinette « Vous savez... Comme les vampires ! »

« Les amis ! » appela Jayden en arrivant dans le salon avec le Zord Flash à la main. « Je crois que j'ai la solution ! Le Zord Flash ! Il fait presque nuit dehors maintenant. Son rayon luminescent pourrait bien démasquer le vrai Nighlock ! »

« Génial ! » s'extasia Kevin « J'ai hâte qu'il se montre à nouveau ! »

« Et quand il se montrera, ce sera pour la dernière fois ! » continua le leader après avoir hoché la tête.

« Et pour Mya ? » demanda la japonaise

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour elle ? » demanda à son tour Emily

« Je pense qu'on ne peut plus rien faire » répondit sombrement Jayden

« Jayden a raison » continua Mike

« On a tous essayé ! Ça ne sert à rien de continuer à espérer... » finit Kevin en s'asseyant lourdement

« Non ! » s'écria Antonio, la voix rauque et les larmes aux yeux « Je refuse d'y croire ! Mya reviendra de notre côté ! Je le sais ! Je le sens ! »

« J'espère que tu as raison, Tonio » intervint alors le leader en se servant une tasse de thé

Mike alla s'appuyer contre la fenêtre en attendant la prochaine apparition du Nighlock tandis que Kevin et Antonio allèrent s'entraînaient sous le regard de Jayden qui pensait à Mya. Emily s'approcha de Mike avec un plateau et lui demanda s'il voulait du thé. Il refusa poliment. Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, le Capteur Gap sonna, indiquant que Duplicator et Mya venaient de réapparaître dans le monde des humains. Ils prirent le Zord Flash et coururent vers l'endroit de l'attaque.

« Je suis rechargé ! » s'exclama Duplicator après avoir détruit trois bâtiments. « Maintenant mon génie va glacer le sang des Power Rangers ! »

« Pleine puissance, Flashy ! » cria Antonio en activant le Zord Flash et en éblouissant Duplicator

« Voyez-vous ça ! Les Power Rangers Samouraï sont de retour ! » ricana Mya en s'élevant dans le ciel

« Power Ranger rouge, paré ! » cria Jayden, ce qui fit perdre le sourire à Mya

« Continue à te charger Flashy ! » cria encore une fois Antonio

« Power Ranger bleu, paré ! »

« Power Ranger rose, parée ! »

« Power Ranger vert, hum, paré ! »

« Power Ranger jaune, parée ! »

« Power Ranger doré, paré ! Aller Flashy ! »

« Power Rangers tous unis, samouraï pour la vie ! »

« Minable Power Rangers, je commence à m'ennuyer à force de vous battre à chaque fois ! C'est vraiment trop facile ! » ricana Duplicator

« C'est toi qui va te faire avoir Nighlock ! » riposta Mike

« Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer un samouraï » continua Mia

« Un samouraï n'abandonne jamais ! » finit Jayden « On va lui prouver ! »

« Prouver ? Rigola le Nighlock « Si vous voulez une démonstration, vous allez en avoir une ! »

« Les amis changement de plan ! » s'écria Antonio, paniqué « Flashy n'est pas chargé ! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous dites de ça ? » rigola Duplicator

« Notre plan n'était pas si brillant que ça ! » rouspéta Mike

« Il faut qu'on tienne jusqu'à ce que le Zord Flash soit prêt ! » ordonna Jayden

Les rangers commencèrent à se battre contre les reflets du Nighlock tandis que Mya s'envolait dans les airs. Un mal de tête venait de l'assaillir et une envie de vomir était aussi apparue. Elle avait besoin d'eau. Mais lorsqu'elle posa le pied au sol, un souvenir flasha dans sa tête.

 _C'était un jour de congés donné par Mentor et Jayden et Mya étaient restés à la maison Shiba pendant que les autres allaient à la plage. Ils étaient tous les deux dans la chambre du ranger rouge, dans le lit en train de se battre de façon puérile. Mya lâcha un grand éclat de rire lorsque Jayden l'attrapa par la taille et commença à la chatouiller._

Mya posa un genou à terre en se tenant la tête. La douleur était telle qu'elle avait des larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Elle se sentait mal. C'était comme si elle et son subconscient étaient en constance bataille. Puis les souvenirs commencèrent à l'assaillir. Avec Mike, avec Kevin, avec Mia et Emily, avec Antonio et Jayden, puis avec Harry et Ron.

À la fin des souvenirs concernant ses deux frères, quelque chose se brisa en elle. Elle se releva doucement et se dirigea vers les combats qui avaient lieu. Elle se positionna derrière tous les reflets et n'ayant plus de force, elle retomba à genoux. Une vive lumière émana d'elle, faisant éjecter plus loin les rangers. Ces derniers se relevèrent rapidement et allèrent s'attaquer à la sorcière lorsqu'elle se releva et murmura le nom de Jayden. Un long cri d'agonie sortit de sa bouche et la lumière se dispersa et permit au Zord Flash de se charger. Néanmoins, elle s'écroula au sol, inconsciente.

« Très bien ! » déclara Antonio en se relevant. La puissance de pouvoirs de Mya les avaient encore une fois mis au sol. « Je crois qu'on est prêt ! On forme une super équipe mais c'est à ton tour de briller, Flashy ! Que la lumière soit ! » Le Zord Flash émit à son tour une vive lumière qui permit de différencier le vrai des faux Nighlocks.

« Oh non, non ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » s'écria Duplicator en voyant tous ses reflets disparaître. « Ça c'est pas génial ! »

« C'était excellent ! » rigola Kevin

« Oui ! » se retint de rire à son tour Emily

« Bien joué ! » continua le pécheur « Maintenant que tu es tout seul, on va voir ce que tu vaux ! »

« Mais je ne suis pas tout seul, la petite sorcière de Maître Xandred est là aussi ! » Le Nighlock se retourna pour apercevoir Mya allongée au sol entourée par les rangers rose et vert. Antonio en profita pour l'attaquer mais il reprit vite ses esprits et il bloqua toutes les attaques du ranger doré jusqu'à ce qu'enfin ce dernier arrive à briser la lame de son épée. Le Nighlock se retrouva désarmé devant lui.

« Oh ! Ça c'est pas génial du tout ! Hein ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« _ATTAQUE AVEUGLANTE_! » Antonio avait encore une fois profité de son inattention pour l'attaquer. « Tu la ramène moins hein ! » lui dit-il lorsqu'il fut à terre.

« À nous de jouer Antonio ! » dit Mia

« Mia » dit Jayden en lui lançant la boîte noire « à toi l'honneur ! »

« La Boîte Noire ! Je m'en occupe ! » Elle mit un disque de puissance dedans et l'activa. « _TRANSFORMATION SUPER SAMOURAÏ_! » La fameuse veste blanche vint l'habiller. « Le rose va remplacer le noir ! » continua-t-elle après avoir placé la boîte noire sur son épée « épée super samouraï, _SUPER ONDE DE CHOC_! »

Le Nighlock fut détruit mais revint rapidement sous sa deuxième forme.

« Pas si vite les Power Rangers ! » s'écria Duplicator « Maintenant je suis super méga génial ! »

« Force Rose ! _TRANSFORMATION MEGA-ZORD_! » Mia venait d'assembler les Zord

« MegaZord Armure blindée, ensemble pour vaincre ! » ils avaient tous crié en même temps

« Il est temps que le Zord Flash rentre en action ! » intervint Antonio en activant le Zord Flash « _ZORD FLASH, MÉGA-MODE ACTIVE_! » Le Zord Flash se transforma et devint un petit bonhomme géant.

« C'est exactement ce que je voulais ! » dit Duplicator « Je vais enfin pouvoir tous vous plonger dans l'obscurité totale ! » et il courut pour attaquer les deux Méga-Zord.

« Vas-y Flashy ! À toi l'honneur ! » commanda Antonio « Va éclairer l'esprit fumeux de ce Nighlock ! » Le Zord Flash s'avança vers le Nighlock et l'attaqua, provoquant des étincelles sur la cuirasse du Nighlock

« Ça c'était un coup sous la ceinture ! » râla Duplicator « C'est de la triche ! »

« _DOUBLE ATTAQUE DU KATANA_! » crièrent les rangers tandis que les yeux du Méga-Zord samouraï s'allumaient. Ils donnèrent un premier coup, puis un second ainsi qu'un troisième et le Nighlock fut éjecté loin derrière lui. Le Zord Flash en profita pour lui donner un autre coup.

« Ouais ! D'une pierre, deux coup ! » ria Antonio

« Vous savez quoi ? » commença le Nighlock après s'être relevé « Deux contre un, c'est pas juste ! » Et il fit apparaître ses reflets.

« Quoi ? » s'écria Mike « On l'a touché et c'est nous qui voyons double ? Impossible ! »

« Antonio, utilise le rayon du Méga-Zord Flash » ordonna rapidement Jayden

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ma botte secrète va nous débarrasser de ces clones pour de bons ! » le coupa l'espagnol « Admirez ça ! _DISQUE DE COMBAT EN MODE RAFALE_! » L'ensemble des reflets fut détruit par les disques envoyés par le Zord. Un des disques réussit même à toucher le vrai Nighlock.

« Achève-le Mia ! » dit Jayden par dessus les cris d'exaltation des garçons

« Avec plaisir ! » répondit-elle joyeusement « _ARTILLERIE SUPER SAMOURAÏ_! _CANON DE COMBAT SAMOURAÏ_! » Tous les Zord s'assemblèrent pour former le canon. « On va lui faire les adieux qu'il mérite ! _TRANSFORMATION SHOGUN_! » Mia activa le disque Shogun et son armure devint plus grosse et se renforça. « Par le pouvoir des ancêtres ! _ATTAQUE FOUDROYANTE DU SHOGUN_! »

« _BOULET DE CANON DE COMBAT_ »

Le Nighlock reçut l'attaque de plein fouet mais à la surprise de tous, il ne mourut pas.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna Mia

« C'est impossible ! » cria Mike

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? » demanda Emily

« On ne va tout de même pas se transformer en GigaZord ? » dit Kevin

« Non » répondit Emily

« Emily a raison » dit Jayden « On va l'attaquer mainte... »

Un autre Zord sauta dans le ciel. C'était un panthère noire.

« Mais qu'est-ce que... » commença Kevin mais il fut coupé par une voix féminine

« Zord Panthère, _MÉGA-MODE ACTIVE_! » C'était Mya qui était dans le cockpit du Zord. Elle avait du mal à tenir debout mais elle tenait bon.

« Que fais-tu, sorcière ? » demanda Duplicator en la voyant

« Je te détruis ! » répondit l'anglaise d'une voix sombre et emplit de venin « _ATTAQUE GRIFFURE DES TÉNÈBRES_! » Le Zord se leva sur ses pattes arrière et donna un coup de griffes qui fit exploser le Nighlock, sous des cris de souffrance.

Les rangers se démorpherisèrent, tout comme Mya qui s'avança vers eux. À leur hauteur, elle baissa la tête et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais une grosse douleur à la poitrine l'empêcha d'émettre un son. Elle s'écroula au sol devant les rangers qui s'empressèrent de la ramener à la maison Shiba. Ils la posèrent sur un lit dans l'infirmerie et laissèrent le Mentor s'occupait d'elle.

Quelques heures plus tard, Mentor sortit de la chambre, la mine sombre. Ils crurent tous qu'une mauvaise nouvelle allait venir mais Mentor eut un sourire.

« Elle est réveillée » dit-il doucement

« On peut aller la voir ? » demanda Mike tristement

« Je crains fortement que non, Mike » répondit Ji en secouant la tête.

« Mais pourquoi ? » demanda Emily en se calant dans les bras de Mike

« Elle a honte ! » expliqua Jayden en se levant de son pouf

« Elle préfère ne voir personne parce qu'elle s'attend à ce qu'on lui en veuille ! » continua Antonio en sortant de la cuisine avec un plat de poisson dans la main qu'il mit sur le plateau destiné à sa petite sœur

« Mais c'est absurde ! » s'écria Kevin en croisant les bras

« Elle n'était pas elle-même ! » continua Mia

« On ne lui en veux pas ! » finit Mike

« Le fait est que je vous ai trahi et cela je ne me le pardonne pas ! » intervint Mya avec un sac de sport dans la main

« Mya ! » s'écrièrent les filles en s'avançant vers elle

« Mais... Où est-ce que tu vas ? » dit Emily en se figeant sur place

« Ji ne vous a pas encore dit ? » clama-t-elle d'une voix fragile

« La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que Mya s'en va quelques temps » finit Ji en s'asseyant

« Je retourne à Londres pour fêter Noël. Je ne sais pas si je reviendrai après alors j'ai déjà fait ma valise. »

« Mya, tu... »

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! » s'écrièrent les garçons sauf Jayden

« Si je le peux et je le fais. » dit Ma d'une voix soudainement froide

« On va te laisser le temps qu'il faudra. » intervint Jayden en s'approchant d'elle et en la prenant dans ses bras. Elle ne répondit pas à l'étreinte mais il lui sembla que la tension dans ses épaules diminua. « Ce que j'ai dit l'autre fois, je le pensais vraiment. Reviens lorsque tu seras prête. Je t'aime » lui dit-il doucement dans l'oreille afin que personne n'entende ses paroles.

Elle se détacha et regarda les rangers un par un. Elle sourit tristement et s'autorisa à laisser tomber une unique larme. Elle fit un signe de tête au Mentor et transplana.

Elle atterrit dans une petite ruelle proche de son petit appartement londonien. Elle marcha pendant une dizaine de minutes puis poussa les portes de son immeuble. Elle monta les trois étages rapidement et sortit ses clés une fois devant sa porte. Un appartement de luxe apparut. Les murs étaient de couleur beige et blanc et le sol était recouvert de parquais. Elle s'avança dans le couloir en fermant la porte à l'aide de son pied et s'avança dans le salon. Elle possédait un canapé noir se mariant parfaitement avec ses table et ses meubles ainsi que son grand écran plat. Les fenêtres s'étalaient sur tout un pan de mur et elle avait donc une excellente vision sur les routes de Londres. Elle posa son sac sur sa table basse et se dirigea vers sa cuisine dernièr cri afin de se préparer à manger. Cependant, il n'y avait rien ni dans le frigo, ni dans les placards. Elle soupira et partit s'allongeait dans sa chambre. Un lit baldaquin King Size trônait en plein milieu de la pièce et une porte à sa gauche menait à son dressing. Une autre à sa droite menait à la salle de bain.

Elle s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit à peine quelques secondes plus tard. Le lendemain, elle se réveilla aux alentours de midi. Elle partit rapidement dans la salle de bain qui, comparait au reste de l'appartement, était relativement simple. Un douche d'un côté, les toilettes et le lavabo de l'autre. Elle se lava et après avoir fini, elle se dirigea vers son salon pour installer les décorations de Noël. Elle posta un sapin à côté d'une des fenêtres et grâce à la magie, elle le décora. Une heure plus tard, elle s'attaqua aux décorations du reste de la maison. Des guirlandes s'accrochèrent aux murs, des petits anges volèrent dans le ciel ainsi que des petites fées. Elle éclata de rire lorsqu'une dispute éclata entre une fée et un ange. Elle réussit rapidement à les réconcilier et elle sortit faire des courses pour remplir ses armoires vides et acheter ses cadeaux.

Elle passa plus de trois heures dans le supermarché, puis elle revint à son appartement pour tout ranger. Ce qu'elle fit en un coup de baguette avant de transplaner chez les Weasley pour leur faire un petit coucou et les inviter le soir de Noël chez elle. Elle passa le reste de son après-midi à parler aux Weasley de la vie à Panorama City et des rangers. Elle parla aussi avec Ginny de Poudlard, car la cadette des Weasley faisait sa dernière année. Puis elle en vint à son invitation que Les Weasley acceptèrent avec joie même si Molly voulait le faire chez elle. Elle avait finalement accepté lorsque Mya l'avait suppliée.


	20. Chapter 20

Noël passa tranquillement pour Mya qui oublia partiellement la cause de son retour en Angleterre. Cependant, lorsque les fêtes furent terminées, la réalité la rattrapa férocement et elle se lança dans la lutte contre Voldemort. Elle faisait toutes les missions qu'elle pouvait même si le plus souvent, c'était les plus dangereuses.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle avait quitté Panorama City, mais sa culpabilité n'avait pas diminué. Ce jour-là, elle sortit avec Ginny et Drago sur le Chemin de Traverse pour rendre visite au Jumeaux. Ils passèrent tous les trois tout l'après-midi dans la boutique et vers 16h, ils décidèrent de rentrer. Ils sortirent de la boutique et remarquèrent le silence de plomb de la rue. Mya eut un mauvais pressentiment. Elle remarqua que le peu de personnes dehors, couraient pour rentrer chez eux et fermaient leur volets. Elle stoppa ses deux amis et sortit sa baguette à l'instar des deux autres qui avaient eux aussi remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« je vois que votre instinct ne vous fait pas défaut ! » ricana une voix criarde

« Avery » sifflèrent Mya et Drago d'une même voix tandis que Ginny levait sa baguette pour lancer un sortilège informulé qui fut paré par le mangemort

Les sorts commencèrent à pleuvoir de toutes parts et de tous les côtés. Mya sortit un couteau de sa botte qu'elle lança sur un mangemort à sa droite avant de se mettre dos aux deux autres afin de former un triangle. Ils attaquaient et se défendaient sans arrêts mais Mya avait réussi à envoyer un patronus invisible aux membres de l'ordre. Lorsque le moment fut venu, elle réussit à sauter sur le dos d'Avery et à le faire tomber par terre. Cette scène aurait pu être comique si ce n'était pas aussi grave. Cependant, elle relâcha la pression qu'elle avait sur lui quand une vision la frappa.

Elle l'assomma et retourna vers Drago.

« Drago, je dois y aller ! » commença-t-elle d'une voix pressée

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Ginny en lançant un sort à un mangemort proche d'eux

« Il y a un problème chez les Rangers c'est ça ? » intervint Drago en la tirant vers lui. Le sortilège siffla derrière elle.

« Oui, je crois qu'ils ont des ennuis » commença la princesse des gryffondors « J'ai eu une vision et je voyais un Nighlock qui les avait encorcelés. »

« Alors vas-y ! » cria Severus Rogue en arrivant avec le reste de l'Ordre du Phoenix. « Mais n'oublies pas la procédure de sécurité ! »

Elle hocha la tête et transplana. Elle attendit 2 minutes avant de retransplaner vers Paranoma City. Elle n'y trouva rien d'alarmant mais elle savait que ce qu'elle avait vu allait bientôt avoir lieu. Elle décida donc de se diriger vers ce lieu qu'elle chérissait tant mais qu'elle avait du quitter quelques semaines plus tôt : la Maison Shiba. Elle ouvrit doucement le portail et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Elle ne toqua pas, ni sonna mais entra directement. Elle entendit du bruit et se dirigea vers le dojo. Elle y trouva Kevin, dos à elle, les bras croisés, regardant un combat entre Emily et Mike. Emily se fit mettre au sol par son amoureux lorsqu'elle s'inquiéta pour lui.

« C'est bien joué Mike ! » intervint Kevin en s'approchant des deux combattant, puis s'adressant à la petite blonde, il rajouta : « Emily, tu es beaucoup trop douce ! Tu dois te montrer beaucoup plus agressive ! »

« Mya ! » cria Mia en arriant derrière elle. Les trois autres se retournèrent tandis que la londonienne fut prisonnière des bras de la japonaise.

« J'ai trouvé ton combat formidable, Em' ! » s'exclama Mya après avoir serré dans ses bras tout le monde « Et je sais que tu peux être plus agressive, seulement là, en entraînement tu ne veux faire de mal a personne. »

« Mya... » commença Mike

« Comment vas-tu ? » demanda Kevin en lui attrapant les deux épaules

« Ça va... » hésita-t-elle en détournant les yeux

« Je suis contente que tu sois revenue ! » intervint Emily en la reprenant dans ses bras

« Dites les filles... » commença Mia en dépliant un journal, « Vous avez oublié que c'est les soldes aujourd'hui ! »

« Oh oui ! » rigolèrent les deux plus jeunes de l'équipe

« Allez, venez ! »

« Vas-y, tu l'as bien mérité ! » sourit Mike en serrant l'épaule de Mya

Mya embrassa les deux garçons sur la joue et partit en courant derrière les deux autres.

 _ **Sur le bateau de Maître Xandred**_

« Grinotaur, tu as pour mission de faire souffrir les humains comme ils n'ont encore jamais souffert ! » commanda Serrator à un autre Nighlock

« Dès que je leur aurais jeté de la poussière, ils se lanceront sur la nourriture ! » rigola le Nighlock en partant après s'être incliné

« Jeter de la poussière ? » s'étonna Octoroo « Qu'est-ce qu'il a en tête ? »

« Sa seule attaque consiste à cracher de la terre toxique. » expliqua Serrator en tournant le dos au poulpe « Les humains se mettront alors à manger jusqu'à ce que leur ventre éclate. Et quand les Power Rangers leurs porteront secours, Grinotaur leur fera subir le même sort ! »

 _ **Du côté des filles, au centre commercial**_

« C'est trop jolie ! » s'extasia Emily en prenant plusieurs vêtements sur ses bras « Regardez celle-là ! » finit-elle en montrant aux deux autres une petite robe

« Oh je l'adore ! » s'écria Mia tandis que la sorcière hochait la tête en souriant. Elle était venue voir si ses amis allaient tous bien et au final, elle se retrouvait à faire les boutiques !

Les trois filles se dirigèrent vers les cabines d'essayage et firent les mannequins sous différentes tenues qui leurs allaient comme des gants. Puis, après plus de trente minutes d'essayage, Emily et Mya sortirent toutes les deux habillées de la même manière : elles portaient toutes les deux un tee-shirt blanc ainsi qu'un pantacourt militaire avec des chaussres à talons noires. Elles avaient laissé leur cheveux libres et portaient des lunettes de soleil ainsi qu'un médaillon.

« Alors... » commença Emily les bras croisés, dos à dos avec Mya, « on a l'air de guerrière ou quoi ? » finit-elle avec une voix plus grave

« Whoua ! » dit Mia en ouvrant de grand yeux « les filles, c'est intéressant mais non... » finit-elle avec une grimace

« Pourquoi ? » répondirent les deux amies

« On s'efforce d'être aussi endurcie que toi et les garçons... » commença Emily en prenant Mya par le bras et en se tournant vers le miroir. Elles firent toutes les deux le même mouvement et se regardèrent en souriant

« Vous savez les filles » commença la japonaise en mettant un bras autour de leurs épaules « Vous êtes des filles fortes, à votre manière ! » puis elle partit se changer

« Nous avons le même défaut Em' » dit Mya

« Mais nous allons le corriger ! » ria la blonde en prenant la brunette dans ses bras

Les deux amies partirent rapidement se changer avant d'aller à la caisse payer tous leurs achats. Mya prit évidemment sa tenue de militaire. Elle se sentait plus confiante lorsqu'elle la portait. Elles sortirent toutes les trois du magasin et allèrent rentrer dans la voiture samouraï lorsque le Morpher de Mia bipa. Elles s'arrêtèrent et repartirent en courant pour aller vers le lieu de l'attaque de Nighlock. Mya fit disparaître les sacs en un claquement de doigt et suivit ses deux amies.

Elles retrouvèrent les autres rangers près de la place où l'attaque avait été détectée. Antonio et Jayden stoppèrent leur route lorsqu'ils virent Mya mais elle secoua la tête comme pour dire "pas maintenant". Ils coururent donc vers la source des cris et virent un affreux Nighlock bleu ressemblant étrangement à un éléphant.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'écria Kevin en voyant tous les gens courir pour manger

« Ça suffit Nighlock ! » cria Jayden en se tournant vers l'éléphant

« Tiens tiens ! Regardez qui arrive pour déjeuner ! Les Power Rangers Samouraï ! » se moqua le Nighlock

« Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait ? » cracha Jayden en fusillant le monstre du regard

« Ma poussière noire provoque des envies d'autodestruction ! » expliqua Grinotaur en tournant le dos aux rangers « Ces imbéciles n'ont plus que trois obscessions : manger, manger et manger ! » il finit par éclater de rire sombrement en se courbant le dos

« On va y mettre un terme ! » gronda le leader de l'équipe

« _Morpher Samouraï ! GO, GO, SAMOURAÏ_! » les rangers avaient tous crié d'une même voix.

Mya traça le symbole de la terre et l'activa d'un geste circulaire. Elle appuya sur le bouton central du Morpher et la magie autour d'elle se déclencha. Elle se tenait debout les poings fermés et les bras tendus le long de son corps. Pleins de petits symboles de terre changea ses vêtements de ville en vêtements de ranger : une tunique de samouraï jaune arrivant au milieu des cuisses ainsi que d'un leggings noire. Des bottes toutes jaunes et des gants blancs avec une bande noire sur les bordures lui apparurent aux mains et aux pieds. Une cagoule toute noire avec son symbole de pouvoir dessiné sur son front, recouvrit sa tête ne laissant voir que ses yeux bleus turquoise. Une épée apparut et se dirigea vers elle. Elle l'attrapa de sa main droite en tendant le bras puis la mit dans son étui accroché sur le côté gauche de sa taille. Puis son casque apparut lorsqu'un plus gros symbole de pouvoir de la terre se mit sur son visage. Elle sortit un disque tout noir de sa ceinture et l'arma sur le manche de l'épée. Elle empoigna brusquement l'épée et caressa la lame de son arme. Elle ramena son coude au dessus de son épaule et prit la pause. Puis elle fit tourner son épée en formant un 8 et la posa sur son poignet. Elle leva ensuite l'épée en l'air et coupa l'air d'un geste sec puis la leva au dessus de sa tête.

« À l'attaque ! » ordonna Jayden en s'élançant vers le Nighlock

« Les moogers à vous de jouer ! » ordonna Grinotaur

Un combat acharnée commença. Mya, qui ne s'était pas entraînée depuis pas mal de temps, eut du mal à combattre, mais Kevin et Mike l'aidèrent. Mais lorsqu'elle vit Emily se dirigeait vers le Nighlock, elle ne réfléchit plus et partit après elle.

« Emily ! » cria-t-elle

Le ranger jaune donna un coup d'épée au Nighlock mais ce dernier la bloqua d'une main. Il l'envoya donc au tapis rapidement. Mya attaqua à son tour mais ne réussit pas plus que son amie. Elle se retrouva donc à côté d'elle, au sol. Le Nighlock sortit son épée et lança des attaques qui les mit encore une fois au sol.

« J'ai un jeu à vous proposer ! » rigola le Nighlock « ça s'appelle, Gare aux bombes ! » Il lança des bombes sur les deux filles qui se démorpherisèrent.

« Les filles ont besoin de renforts ! » cria Kevin en combattant les moogers, « Vous vous êtes mises dans de sales draps ! »

Le Nighlock lança sa poussière sur les filles mais ce fut Mia et Kevin qui la reçurent dans le dos en voulant les protéger. Ils se démorpherisèrent et tombèrent à genoux au sol.

« Mia ! » appela Emily, toujours au sol

« Kevin ! » appela à son tour la sorcière

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai faim ! » grogna Kevin en regardant de partout

« Je suis assoifée, j'ai la gorge sèche ! » râla à son tour Mia

« Oh non... » dit Mya horrifiée

« Ils sont touchés ! » cria Emily aux autres

« Allez protéger les filles ! » ordonna Jayden à Mike et Antonio en combattant les moogers

« Ok... Emily ! » cria Mike

« Mya ! » hurla à son tour Antonio

« J'adore jouer des sales tours à mes adversaires ! » nargua le Nighlock en lançant sa poussière noire sur les rangers vert et doré qui tombèrent au sol en se démorpherisant

« C'est comme si j'avais avalé un sandwich au sable ! » lança Mike en grimaçant « où est-ce que je pourrais en trouver un autre ? »

« J'ai jamais eu aussi faim ! » continua Antonio

« Rassurez-vous ! » commença le ranger rouge en se tenant devant les deux filles « je vais vous défendre ! »

« Chaud devant ! » cria Grinotaur en lançant de la poussière « Je suis à court de munitions, petites veinardes ! Je dois aller recharger mes attaques ! Je suis peut-être en train de me déshydrater mais après avoir fait un plongeon dans la rivière Sanzu, je reviendrai vous régler votre compte ! » et il partit dans une fissure

Jayden se démorpherisa et tomba à genoux en se tenant la gorge. Les deux filles se regardèrent et dirent d'une même voix fragile : « On doit arranger ça ! »

De retour à la maison, les rangers touchés par la poussière se mirent à tout dévorer dans la cuisine.

« J'ai trop faim ! » s'exclama Antonio en prenant un bol de bretzel et en prenant une poignée

« Moi aussi ! » renchérit Mia « Je mangerais n'importe quoi ! » finit-elle en croquant dans une cracotte tandis que Kevin arrivait avec une montagne de brioche.

« J'en ai pas assez ! » râla Mike en cherchant dans le garde-manger

« Mais ils sont devenus cinglés ! » s'écria Ji en se tournant vers les deux amies

« C'est entièrement de notre faute ! » s'horrifia Mya en regardant les autres

« Ils ont été touchés parce qu'on essayait de prouver qu'on était forte ! » finit d'expliquer Emily tandis que Mentor se précipitait vers les rangers affamés.

 _ **Du côté d**_ ** _e_** ** _Grinotaur_** ** _, s_** _ **ur le bateau de Maître Xandred**_

« Désolé chef, j'étais pourtant si près du but » Grinotaur baissa la tête devant Serrator

« Au contraire ! » répliqua Serrator en se tournant vers le bord du bateau « Grâce à toi, ils sont torturés par la faim et la soif. Leur agonie va élever le niveau de la rivière Sanzu de telle sorte que son eau va s'infiltrer encore plus dans leur monde ! » finit-il en se tournant vers son serviteur

« Je vais me dépêcher d'y retourner pour voir leurs estomacs éclataient ! » Puis Grinotaur partit pendant que Serrator s'esclaffait.

 _ **Du côté des rangers, à la maison Shiba**_

Kevin commença à ouvrir le paquet de farine et commença à en manger, mais il fut coupé par Mentor Ji qui lui arracha des mains

« Kevin, tu es fou ! » s'écria-t-il en reculant mais les rangers vert et bleu tentèrent de lui rendre la farine. Au final, tout se déversa sur lui

« Ooh c'est ça que je voulais manger ! » râla encore une fois Mike en fronçant les sourcils

« Je vais me changer ! » soupira Ji en partant de la cuisine. Mais arrivé en face du dojo intérieur, il s'arrêta en voyant deux hommes. « Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là, vous deux ? »

« On s'est aperçu que la porte s'était rouverte toute seule ! » tenta d'expliquer l'homme un peu rond

« Après votre départ.. » finit le maigrichon à ses côté d'une voix gênée

« On a vu le dojo, et, et, on veut s'inscrire ! » s'écria le premier en se mettant au garde à vous, suivi du plus petit qui rajouta : « pour suivre des cours ! On est des samouraï, enfin en apprentissage.. »

« Il n'y a pas cours aujourd'hui » répondit calmement Ji après deux minutes de silence

« Mais on travaille dur ! » s'exclama violemment le maigrichon

« On ne se décourage jamais ! » répondit l'homme rond en grimaçant

« Ne bougez pas ! » ordonna Ji en serrant les mâchoires et en repartant vers la cuisine. Il arriva dans la cuisine et vit les deux filles saines d'esprits se démenaient afin de préserver de la nourriture. « Les filles ! » s'écria-t-il doucement en les attrapant par le bras, « vous devez nous débarrasser de ces deux garçons ! Ils se croient dans un dojo et voudraient devenir samouraï ! »

« Quoi ? » souffla Mya en se dirigeant vers la porte coulissante suivie d'Emily

« Mais de quoi vous parlez ? » s'étonna cette dernière

« Par Merlin ! » s'horrifia Mya en refermant la porte

« C'est le type que Mia a rencontré dans l'usine ! » expliqua Emily

« L'autre garçon doit sûrement être son ami... » continua Mya en jetant un coup d'oeil dans la salle. « J'ai une idée Em'... »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« On va les faire travailler un peu ! » Mya avait parlé d'une voix mielleuse

Elle courut vers sa chambre suivie du ranger jaune et sortit sa tenue militaire. Elle fronça les sourcils devant le pantacourt puis avec un haussement de sourcil, claqua des doigts. Le bas s'allongea pour devenir un pantalon. Puis avec un autre claquement de doigts, elle et Emily furent vêtues de la même manière : long pantalon militaire, chaussures beiges militaires, brassière beige avec un débardeur vert par dessus. Mya se retrouva les cheveux relevaient en queue de cheval très haute tandis qu'Emily aperçut avec surprise une perruque de cheveux noirs coupés au carré. Des lunettes de soleil étaient aussi posées sur leur nez ainsi qu'un médaillon autour du cou. Elles se tapèrent la main puis Mya ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers le dojo. Elle croisa les bras en secouant la tête devant le carnage que faisait les deux garçons et Emily claqua des doigts. Les deux garçons s'immobilisèrent et tournèrent la tête vers les deux filles. Mya enleva ses lunettes d'un air sombre et strict, puis parla d'une voix forte mais claire après les avoir accrochées à son pantalon :

« Garde à vous ! » Les deux garçons se positionnèrent bien que maladroitement

« Alors, il paraît que vous voulez devenir... » commença Emily en redressant le maigrichon : elle lui baissa la main qu'il avait porté à sa tête, lui releva la tête ainsi que les épaules.

« Samouraï » finit Mya en se mettant de profil, puis en se retournant elle rajouta : « allongez-vous et faites moi 500 pompes ! » elle se posta devant eux

« Exécution ! » ordonna Emily face à leur tête ébahie

« Il y a un problème ? » gronda la sorcière d'une voix dure

« Madame non madame ! » pleurèrent les deux intrus en se mettant tout doucement à genoux

« Plus que 490 ! » rappela Emily en lançant un sourire discret à Mya

« On revient ! » clama Mya en sortant de la pièce avec Emily à sa suite

« J'en étais sûre ! » ria Emily en s'adossant au mur « on peut être intraitable nous aussi ! » puis après un bruit de verre cassé, elle se dirigèrent vers la cuisine

Les filles coururent dans tous les sens afin d'empêcher les autres de se goinfrer : elles et Mentor enlevaient tous les bols et les plats qui contenaient de la nourriture. Finalement, les filles durent se rendre à l'évidence : la cuisine contenaient trop de nourriture pour tout enlever. Elles décidèrent donc de retourner voir les deux garçons apprentis samouraï.

« Gaaaaarde à vouuus ! » cria cette fois-ci Emily, les bras croisés « 500 coups de bâton sur le mannequin ! »

« Excution ! » cria Mya à son tour en montrant du doigt le mannequin lorsqu'elle ne les vit pas bouger.

Lorsque les deux garçons ne furent plus intéressés par elles, les deux jeunes samouraï repartirent vers la cuisine. Mentor avait coupé une pastèque et avait posé les morceaux dans une assiette.

« Si vous continuez à vous empifrer comme ça, alors autant que ce soit diététique ! » commenta Mentor en déposant l'assiette devant les morphales qui se jetèrent violemment dessus. Antonio partit s'asseoir sur une chaise, Mia s'adossa au mur, Jayden s'apuya contre la garde-manger et les deux autres s'assirent au sol. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'étonna Mentor en voyant Emily prendre une pastèque dans ses mains

« Mentor, je vais innover ! » sourit-elle tandis que la sorcière l'aidait à en prendre d'autre.

Elles se dirigèrent vers le dojo et ordonna aux deux apprentis de venir se mettre dos à elles. Emily les positionna les gens écartées mais légèrement pliées et posa une pastèque dans chaque main des garçons et une sur leur tête.

« Messieurs ! » s'exclama-t-elle « vous allez rester comme cela jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! »

Puis les deux filles repartirent tranquillement vers la cuisine. Jayden, s'apercevant que l'alarme sonnait, courut vers la sortie, mais sans oublier de prendre un cookie, et sans prendre compte des consignes du Mentor. Mya, quant à elle, éteignit directement le son de l'alarme dès qu'elle l'entendit. Elle retourna vers le dojo pour regarder la carte mais le maigrichon essayait de se retourner.

« Est-ce qu'on vous a dit de vous retourner ! » crièrent les deux filles dans une parfaite synchronie

Mya tourna la tête vers Jayden qui lisait la carte et qui eut un mouvement de recul face aux deux hommes porteurs de pastèques. Emily, une fois Jayden parti, se précipita vers la carte pour voir la position de l'attaque.

« On a dit pas bougé ! » crièrent-elles encore une fois

Mya eut soudain une idée. Elle fit apparaître une boîte d'oeufs et demanda à Emily de placer des piliers. Elle les plaça de telle sorte qu'ils soient placés au dessous de chaque membre portant une pastèque, c'est à dire les mains et la tête. Mya plaça ensuite sur les sommets, un œuf.

« Quand je vous dis de ne pas bouger... » grogna-t-elle méchamment « j'entends pas là, interdiction de bouger ! » finit-elle en criant et en partant en courant après Emily.

Elles coururent vers le lieu de l'attaque qui fut relativement loin. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, elles remarqua directement le Nighlock et Jayden mais n'attaquèrent pas tout de suite

« Ils sont trop occupés à se goinfrer pour me mettre des bâtons dans les roues ! » ricana Grinotaur en se retournant

« Faux ! » cria Jayden en lui donnant un coup d'épée qu'il ne put parer « tu es parti sans finir le travail ! »

« Encore toi ? » gronda le Nighlock en se battant contre le ranger rouge

« Et oui ! C'est pas avec un poignée de poussière que tu vas te débarrasser de moi ! »

« Tu es revenu pour te prendre une deuxième partie, quel courage ! »

« Tiens bon Jayden ! » cria Emily en enlevant ses lunettes et la perruque

Les deux filles essayèrent de former le symbole de puissance terre mais elles se rendirent compte que ce n'était pas leur Morpher qu'elles avaient dans la main mais leur tube de rouge à lèvre. Elles se regardèrent confusément avant de le jeter par terre.

« _GO, GO, SAMOURAÏ_! » crièrent-elles en se transformant toutes les deux en ranger jaune

« Eclates-toi bien ! » ria le Nighlock en lançant deux bombes sur Jayden qu'il venait d'envoyer au sol. Seulement, ses deux bombes furent explosées par les deux rangers jaunes

« On se calme ! » ordonna Emily

« Le jeu a assez duré ! » continua Mya

« Les filles ! » appela Jayden derrière elles

« Comme tu n'es pas complètement rétabli, on va lui régler son compte ! » répondit Emily

« Ça va être du gateau ! » rigola Grinotaur en courant vers les deux filles

Un combat acharné commença entre les trois combattants. Mais on pouvait clairement voir que ce n'était pas les rangers qui avaient l'avantage mais le Nighlock.

« À votre tour d'être dévorées par la faim, mes poussins ! » et le Nighlock lança une salve de poussière toxique

Les filles sortirent leurs Morpher et trançèrent un sumbôle de pouvoir.

« _POUVOIR DU SYMBÔLE, MUR_! » crièrent les deux rangers jaune tandis qu'un mur venait les protéger

« On est plus coriace que tu ne le crois ! » cria Emily en attaquant le monstre

« Et on va te le prouver ! »

Seulement, le Nighlock réussit à les mettre pratiquement KO. Elles furent mises au sol en moins de 5 minute. Jayden pendant ce temps là se releva.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de jeter l'éponge ! » haleta Emily en se remettant debout avec peine

« Les rangers n'abandonnent jamais ! » grogna Mya elle aussi en se relevant

« Ce sont de vraies guerrières ! » s'étonna Jayden en les regardant « Les filles attrapez ça ! Vous l'avez bien méritée ! »

« La boîte Noire ? » s'étonna Emily en regardant l'arme dans les mains de sa coéquipière

« Prends-la, Em' ! » lui dit Mya en lui mettant dans les mains

« Merci, je suis flattée ! »

Mya sourit et recula pour se positionner à côté de Jayden.

« Tu aimes te manger des marrons à ce que je voie ! » rigole Grinotaur en balançant des bombes

« _MODE SUPER SAMOURAÏ ACTIVE_! » cria Emily à travers les flamme « Je vais te clouer le bec, sac à poussière ! »

« Essaie un peu ! » répliqua le Nighlock tandis qu'elle mettait la boîte noire sur son épée

« Avec plaisir ! »

« Prends ça ! » le Nighlock laça une attaque mais Emily l'évita. Elle se mit à voler grâce à la boîte noire

« _CYCLONE SUPER PRIMATE_! » Emily le frappa trois coups, mais cela suffit à le mettre au sol. « Cette fois c'est toi qui va déguster ! » finit-elle en lui portant le coup final

 _ **Du côté des autres, à la maison Shiba**_

Les quatre autres rangers étaient encore en train de se goinfrer. Ils étaient sales et avaient de la nourriture sur tout le visage. Mia mangeait de la purée sans conviction avec Antonio, qui lui s'attaquait au pop corn, tandis que Kevin et Mike étaient assis par terre. Mentor, lui, les regardait manger désespérement dans l'attente qu'ils s'arrêtent, avec des serviettes devant lui. Le ranger rose attrapa la bouteille de Ketchup posée devant elle et la porta à sa bouche. Cependant, elle arrêta son geste en plein milieu en la regardant confusément.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda-t-elle doucement en se remettant droite

« Je vous expliquerai plus tard ! » dit Mentor en leur passant des serviettes après qu'ils se soient tous relevés « Le Nighlock est revenu ! À Park Side Tricks ! Non ! » les coupa-t-il dans leur élan « Sortez par derrière ! »

« D'accord ! » répondit Mike en partant, mais il revint 30 secondes plus tard pour prendre un cookie et repartir.

 _ **Du côté de Park Side Tricks**_

« Après en avoir eu plein le ventre, vous allez en avoir plein le dos ! » gronda le Nighlock en se mettant sous sa deuxième forme

« Merci du coup de main Emily ! » dit Jayden en se mettant à côté d'elle, accompagné de Mya

« Jayden, Emily, on est là on arrive ! » cria Mia de son Zord Tortue

« Et moi, je suis invisible ! » grogna violemment Mya en regardant le ciel

« Vous pouvez compter sur nous ! » continua Kevin dans son Dragron

« On va lui faire mordre la poussière, ça lui apprendra à nous jeter de la terre ! » gronda Mike dans son Zord Ours

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a commandé mais il va être servi ! » ricana Antonio en faisant avancer plus vite son Zord Crabe

« À toi de jouer Emily ! » ordonna gentillement Jayden

« D'accord ! » répondit cette dernière de sa voix fluette « _TRANSFORMATION GIGAZORD_! »

Les Zord s'assemblèrent rapidement afin de former le GigaZord et les rangers se retrouvèrent tous dans la salle de contrôle. Mya retrouva sa place entre Jayden et Kevin.

« _GIGAZORD SAMOURAÏ, ENSEMBLE POUR VAINCRE_! » crièrent les 7 rangers

« Ensemble pour périr vous voulez dire ! » rigola Grinotaur en lançant encore une fois des bombes

« Pas aujourd'hui ! » gronda Jayden d'une voix sombre « Jamais ! » et le GigaZord se mit à tourner telle une toupie, ce qui renvoya les bombes à l'expéditeur

« J'ai plus d'un sale tour dans mon sac ! » râla le Nighlock en volant et attaquant le GigaZord plusieurs fois « He ! Tête d'anchois ! Garre à mon cou de boule fatal ! » Et il envoya valser le GigaZord très loin en arrière

« Il est en train de se payer notre tête ! » grogna Mike après qu'ils eurent réussi à stopper le GigaZord

« Je vais lui faire passer l'envie de rire ! » informa Emily en sortant son épée du socle « Zord Singe, _SEPARATION_! » finit-elle après être apparue dans son Zord. Son Zord vola jusqu'à la tête du Nighlock et lui donna des coups de pieds.

« Hey ! Lâches-moi, je vois plus rien ! » cria Grinotor

« Jayden ! C'est le moment de lui porter le coups de grâce ! » cria Emily

« Bien reçu ! »

Les rangers sortirent leurs lames et portèrent le coup final tandis qu'Emily ordonnait à son Zord de s'en aller. Il revint s'attacher au GigaZord et Emily réapparut dans le cockpit.

« Bon débarras ! » cria Mike

« C'est clair ! » renchérit Mia

« Power Rangers Samouraï » commença Emily

« La victoire est à nous ! » finit Mya doucement

« Un grand bravo à nos poussins qui ne sont pas aussi doux qu'ils en ont l'air ! » félicita Antonio

« Je savais qu'Emily pouvait sortir ses griffes au moment voulu ! » continua Mike « Bien joué ! »

« Merci ! » rigola Emily « Faut qu'on vous laisse ! On a un truc à régler avec le Mentor ! » finit-elle tandis que les deux rangers jaune partaient rapidement

« Ah bon ? » s'étonna Kevin

« Quel genre de truc ? » demanda Jayden

« Hey pourquoi vous êtes aussi pressées ? » lança Mike

« On vous expliquera ! » répondit Mya

« À plus tard ! » dirent les deux plus jeunes de l'équipe

Elles se démorpherisèrent et coururent vers la Maison pour finir « l'entrainement » des deux garçons qui étaient venus. Elles se remaquillèrent rapidement et se rembraillèrent et entrèrent dans le dojo. Elles les trouvèrent en train de marmonner, rampant sur le sol vers la sortie. Mya claqua son pied au sol et les deux se stoppèrent.

« Garde à vous ! » crièrent les deux rangers tandis que les garçons portaient leur main au front.

« Où vous comptez aller comme ça ? » demanda Emily d'une voix doucereuse

« On était... on était juste venu pour rendre à Mia son porte-feuille ! » pleurnicha le maigrichon en tendant le porte-feuille rose de Mia à Mya « On peut repartir maintenant ? »

« Beau travail ! » finit par dire Mya

« Demain, nous serons beaucoup moin gentilles avec vous ! » conclut Emily en avançant suivie de Mya tandis que les deux autres se ruaient vers la porte d'entrée ou dans leur cas, de sortie.

Les deux filles décidèrent de prendre une douche et de se changer en attandant les autres. Lorsque cela fut fait, elles se rendirent à la cuisine où les autres se trouvaient. Elles sourient à tout le monde et s'assit sur une chaise. Jayden et Antonio arrivèrent tous les deux avec un jeu déchecs et s'assirent proche de Mya.

« Hey ! » s'indigna Mike en ouvrant le réfrigirateur « Qui a vidé le réfrigirateur ? » Mya se frappa la tête contre la table tandis que Mentor et Emily se regardaient en soupirant

« Personne n'a vu mon porte-feuille ? » demanda Mia en arrivant dans la cuisine. Emily lui tendit et elle s'avança pour le récupérer.

« Tu l'avais perdu dans le magasin ! » lui dit Emily

Elle fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers elle pour lui demander qui l'avait rapporté mais la jeune fille la prit de court

« Je ne sais pas » sourit Emily tandis que le ranger rose repartait

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement aujourd'hui ? » demanda à son tour Kevin en entrant

« Si tu savais mon garçon » répondit Ji en se tournant vers les filles « ça a été une dure journée. Pas vrai les filles ? »

« On peut dire ça ! » rigola Emily

Kevin regarda les deux joueurs d'échecs confusément et porta son regard sur la sorcière. Il attrapa vivement une chaise et se mit à califourchon dessus.

« Comment ça va, Mya ? » demanda-t-il en posant sa tête sur ses bras

« Je vais bien, Kevin » répondit Mya après avoir soupiré

« Tu as l'air épuisé ! » continua Antonio en avançant un de ses pions

« Disons que la journée d'aujourd'hui n'a pas été de tout repos » ricana-t-elle en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Jayden

« Tiens Mya, du thé » Mentor lui tendit une tasse de thé

« Merci Mentor » remercia doucement Mya en prenant la tasse dans ses mains

« Alors ? » commença Mike, après avoir trouvé le dernier gateau qu'il restait « Comment était ton Noël ? »

« Très bien, malgré les nombreuses attaques des Mangemorts » dit Mya après avoir bu une gorgée de son thé.

Mike acquiesça et commença à lui raconter le Noël des rangers. Ji et les autres s'étaient réunis pour lui acheter un scooter mais il rajouta que lorsqu'il s'était aperçu que deux garçons n'avaient rien eu pour Noël, il leur avait donné. Mya sourit doucement et finit son thé avant de se lever.

« Echec et mat ! » dit-elle en sortant de la cuisine

En effet, Jayden venait de battre son meilleur ami. Mya sortit dehors et s'asseya sur le banc. Elle fronça les sourcils et ferma les yeux. Un mal de tête venait de l'accabler. Elle sut directement qu'une vsion arrivait.

 _« J'en ai plus que marre de vos échecs ! »_

 _« Maître, ce n'est pas de notre faute... O... »_

 _« Pas de votre faute ?! Vous étiez plus de 20 et vous n'avez pas réussi à l'attraper ! Elle était seulement accompagnée de deux ados ! »_

 _« Mais l'Ordre... »_

 _« Je n'en ai rien à faire de l'Ordre ! Et j'en ai raz le bol de vous voir revenir sans elle ! AVADA KEDAVRA ! »_

« Mya ? » appela doucement Jayden en lui toucha l'épaule

« Jay'... tu m'as fait peur ! » répondit Mya en mettant une main sur son cœur

« J'ai vu ça ! »

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda la sorcière en se décalant pour que son leader puisse s'asseoir

« Qu'as-tu vu ? » répondit Jayden par une autre question en s'asseyant

Mya soupira et lui raconta ce qu'elle venait de voir. Cependant, elle garda bien de lui dire qu'elle savait que la bataille finale approchait. Elle reposa sa tête sur son épaule et Jayden posa sa tête sur la sienne. Il enroula délicatement son bras autour de sa taille et la rapprocha de lui.

« Tu m'as manquée » lui chuchota-t-il en respirant le parfum de ses cheveux. Framboise. Il sourit doucement et ressera sa prise sur sa taille

« Toi aussi Jay', toi aussi » elle leva son visage vers lui et le regarda. Ses yeux bleus brillaient. Elle leva sa main et la posa sur sa joue. Elle lui rendit son sourire et ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ils restèrent plus de deux heures dehors à se retrouver et à parler. Mya se sentait complètement heureuse depuis la première fois en deux semaines. Mais elle savait que cela ne durerait pas. Elle allait devoir alterner entre ses combats contre les nighlocks et contre les mangemorts, et elle savait que la protection des habitants de la panète entière comptaient désormais sur elle, même s'il ne le savait probablement pas. Elle avait durant les deux semaines à Londres, suivi un programme intensif afin d'améliorer ses pouvoirs, et elle comptait bien continuer à s'entraîner.

Le soir même, elle dit rapidement bonsoir aux rangers et repartit à Londres afin de reprendre quelques vêtements. Elle n'en eut pas pour longtemps. Elle claqua des doigts et son sac se prépara tout seul. Elle partit ensuite rapidement chez les Weasley pour dire au revoir à tout le monde et transplana directement sur le seuil de la Maison Shiba. Lorsqu'elle rentra, toute la maison était plongée dans le noir, à l'exception de la chambre de Jayden. Elle sourit encore une fois : il l'avait attendue. Elle posa rapidement ses affaires dans sa chambre, mit son pyjama aux couleurs de Godric Gryffondor et partit dans la chambre de son copain. Elle toqua doucement et attendit qu'il lui ouvre, ce qu'il fit peu de temps après. Elle s'avança doucement dans la chambre et se mit sous les couettes. Jayden la rejoignit après avoir éteint les lumières et ils tombèrent tous les deux dans un profond sommeil.


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonjour mes chers lecteurs ! Voilà je poste un nouveau chapitre après longtemps. Je suis désolé, j'étais en plein examen puis après je suis partie en vacances. Je n'ai donc pas pu le finir et le poster avant !**

 **Je tiens aussi à informer que dès que j'aurai fini cette histoire, je vais la traduire en anglais. Je n'avais pas prévu de le faire mais suite à une demande, je le ferai. Cependant, l'anglais n'est pas ma langue maternelle donc s'il vous plait, ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi si vous trouvez des fautes. Au contraire, je serais plutôt contente si vous venez me faire part de mes erreurs en review ou en message privé.**

 **Pour en revenir à mon histoire ci-dessous, je l'ai relu en entier avant de finir le chapitre 21 et franchement, j'ai honte de moi même. J'ai trouvé de nombreuses fautes que je ne pensais pas faire et je me suis demandé comment j'avais fait pour ne pas le remarquer plus tôt. Je m'excuse donc maintenant pour les fautes si vous les avez vu ou pas.**

 **Je vais vous laisser lire maintenant! Merci à ceux qui ont eu le courage de continuer à lire jusqu'à maintenant et place au chapitre 21 !**

* * *

Mya, Kevin et Mike se trouvait dehors en train de s'entraîner. La jeune femme, qui jusqu'à présent, s'entraînait à manier tous ses nombreux pouvoirs, se tourna vers ses deux camarades et les regarda faire. Ils avaient invoqué leurs vraies épées samouraï et avaient combattu avec. Mike se dirigea vers la table ou se trouvaient des pommes rouge et en prit une. Puis, avec un grand sourire, il se tourna vers Kevin.

« je parie que je te bats en ne me servant que d'un seul bras ! » lui lança-t-il tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre.

Kevin se mit en position tandis que Mike continuait de manger tranquillement sa pomme. Le combat commença, sous l'oeil vigilant de Mya, et en trois coups, Kevin avait désarmé Mike. Cependant, ce dernier planta sa pomme au bout de l'épée de Kevin qui la leva vers ses yeux avec un regard incrédule. Pendant ce temps là, Mike avait ramassé son épée grâce à son pied et l'avait portée au cou de son adversaire. Mya rigola d'un grand rire clair et Mike sourit.

« J'ai gagné ! Et toi tu es servi ! » dit-il d'une voix moqueuse

« Non ! Ça compte pas ! » s'écria Kevin après avoir lancé un regard à la pomme

« Hey ! Je peux pas rivaliser avec ta technique, donc ma seule option c'est d'être plus malin que toi ! »

« Je rêve ou c'était un compliment ? » lança Kevin tandis que Mike buvait un verre d'eau

« Moi ? » dit Mike en se tournant vers le ranger bleu « Te faire un compliment ? Ahah sûrement pas ! »

« Si vous arriviez à travailler ensemble aussi bien que vous rivaliez l'un contre l'autre » commença Mya en se relevant de son tabouret « vous pourriez être deux fois plus forts ! »

« Elle a raison » acquiesça Jayden en arrivant tandis que Mya le rejoignait

Le Capteur Gap sonna donc Mya courut sans attendre les trois autres à l'intérieur de la maison.

 **Plus tard, sur le lieu de l'attaque Nighlock**

Un bâtiment exlosa, puis deux, puis trois. Les gens couraient dans tous les sens, tombaient sur les débris des bâtiments qui venaient d'exploser. Le Nighlock se tenait sur un balcon et regardait le massacre avec bonheur.

« Je suis le roi du monde ! » s'écria le Nighlock, puis après s'être détourné il explosa encore un immeuble « Vous avez raison ! Fuyez pauvres humains ! »

« C'est toi qui devrais t'enfuir ! » lança Jayden après que Kevin ait lancé une attaque grâce à son _Hydro Arc_.

« Toutes ses explosions, toute cette misère ! C'est vraiment une belle journée ! Et vous vous venez pour tout gâcher ! Mais moi le grand Epoxar, c'est vous que je vais faire disparaître ! » Et le Nighlock lança son attaque laser sur les Rangers, qui furent protégés par la _Massue de Feu_ de Jayden.

« À nous de jouer Mike ! » cria Kevin tandis que les deux garçons faisaient un salto avant pour atteindre le Nighlock

« D'accord ! »

Les deux Rangers se battirent contre le monstre mais ils furent rapidement battus. Le Nighlock lança sa colle sur les deux poignets des deux rangers afin qu'ils soient collés ensemble. Entre temps, il avait mis KO, le reste des rangers qui avaient essayé de le combattre. Les rangers vert et bleu, après s'être relevés, essayèrent de se libérer de cette colle.

« Arrête de bouger ! » cria Mike à Kevin en tirant sur les poignets

« Mais toi aussi ! » répondit Kevin à son tour, furieux

« Héhéhéhéhé ! Vous pouvez toujours vous débattre, parce qu'aussi longtemps que je serais là, vous serez collés ensemble pour toujours ! » Le Nighlock avait dit cela d'une voix joyeuse

« Quoi ? Pour toujours ? » s'écrièrent les deux prisoniers de la colle

« Hein ? » haletèrent les autres rangers

« Et vous, vous êtes les suivants ! » finit le Nighlock en se tournant vers les autres

« Sûrement pas ! » répliqua Antonio en arrivant

« Antonio ! » sourit Mya. Elle avait choisi le symbôle de la Lumière, comme Antonio

Ce dernier commença à se battre contre Epoxar et finit par le mettre au tapis. Lorsqu'il fut au sol, Antonio lança une attaque avec le Zord Flash qui toucha aussi le Nighlock mais qui le fit fuir.

« He ! Attends ! Reviens-ici ! » dit Mike en se dirigeant vers la fissure

« Attends Mike, non ! » lui lança Kevin, toujours accroché à Mike. Lorsque le ranger vert tira sur les poignets du bleu, ils tombèrent tous les deux

« Ls garçons ! » s'écria Emily

« Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit ! » commença Mike paniqué, « si on n'arrive pas à le battre, on va rester collé comme ça pour toujours ! »

« Pour toujours... »

« Que se passe-t-il, Mya ? » demanda doucement Jayden à sa copine qui regardait le ciel d'un air pensif

« Je ne sais pas... J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, c'est tout » lui répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils

« Rentrons... » ordonna-t-il doucement en lui prenant le coude

 **Sur le bateau de Maître Xandred**

« Hou ha hi ! Tu t'es enfui ! » cria Octoroo à Epoxar « comment as-tu pu faire ceci ? »

« C'est exactement comme marcher mais en plus rapide ! Laisse-moi tranquille avec ton haleine de calamar ! » répliqua méchament le Nighlock en lui tournant le dos.

« Ça sera Monsieur Haleine de poulpe pour toi ! »

« Arrêtez tout de suite ! » cria à son tour Maître Xandred « Tu nous as montré que tu étais bon à rien » pui tout en sortant son épée, il rajouta : « alors il est temps pour toi de goûter au métal de mon épée ! »

« S'il vous plait, un instant Maître Xandred ! » s'interposa Serrator en voyant son serviteur reculer de crainte « Epoxar est très modeste en réalité, il a réussi à porter un gros coup aux Power Rangers. Il en a mis deux hors d'état de nuire, alors s'il vous plait, épargnez-le ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » s'étonna Epoxar en se rapprochant de Serrator « Ah oui tu as raison ! C'est vrai ! Grâce à ma colle, le ranger bleu et le ranger vert, disons qu'ils pataugent dans la colle ! » rigola-t-il en se frappant les mains

« Tu as neutralisé deux Power Rangers ? » demanda Xandred en se tournant vers lui

« Attendez une seconde, je viens d'avoir une idée ! » coupa Octoroo d'une voix criarde « si tu arrives à coller plusieurs humains ensemble, les autres power rangers viendront jouer les gentils héros pour les délivrer. Tu pourras alors leur tendre un piège et les engluer dans ta colle ! »

« Hééééé ! C'est pas mal ! » répondit Epoxar en se frottant les mains « je me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas eu cette idée ! »

« C'est parce que tu as le cerveau tout engluer ! Les Nighlocks compétents se font rare de nos jours ! » gronda le poulpe tandis qu'Epoxar rigolait

 **Du côté des rangers**

Mya soupira. Ça n'allait pas fonctionner, elle le savait.

« Vous êtes prêts ? » demanda Jayden en élevant son épée au dessus de sa tête

« Vas-y de toutes tes forces ! » répondit Mike d'une voix dure

Jayden voulait essayer de couper la colle en deux grâce à son épée. Il leva son épée encore plus haut et frappa sur la colle. Mais il ne se fit que éjecter vers l'arrière. La colle n'avait pas une coupure. Mya s'avança alors doucement et posa sa main sur les deux poignets englués. Elle fronça les sourcils et se concentra pour canaliser ses pouvoirs. Cependant, même après avoir utilisé ses pouvoirs, la colle n'avait pas bougé. Elle souffla violemment et se reconcentra. Ses cheveux formèrent un halo autour d'elle et un autre se forma autour des poignets. Malgré ses nombreux efforts, la colle du Nighlock ne bougea pas et elle fut projetée en arrière à cause de l'intensité de sa magie.

« Je suis désolé les amis » désespéra Kevin face à ce second échec

« Ce n'était pas de ta faute » le rassura Emily en s'agenouillant devant Mike et Kevin. « Vous n'avez absolument rien fait de mal ! »

« On a laissé ce Nighlock s'échapper ! » lui répondit Kevin sur un ton douloureux

« Et on risque d'être attaché pour toujours ! » finit Mike après avoir soupiré en regardant ses mains

« On va arranger ça, dès que ce Nighlock reviendra sur terre ! » rajouta Mia hargneusement

« Et s'il ne revient pas ? Alors quoi ?! » s'exclama rageusement Mike

« Dans ce cas, on finira par trouver un moyen de vous en débarrasser » dit doucement la londonienne en posant ses mains sur les épaules des deux garçons. « Mais je ne pense pas que nous serons dans cette situation »

« Elle a raison » lança Jayden sombrement après quelques secondes de silence. « Il reviendra, ils reviennent toujours »

« Et quand il reviendra » commença Mentor Ji, « Vous deux vous ne pourrez pas l'affronter ! »

« Quoi ! »

« Oh non ! »

Les deux prisonniers de la colle s'étaient raidis et exclamés en même temps.

« Il a raison ! » intervint le leader des rangers « On va s'occuper de lui sans vous »

« Non ! » cria le ranger bleu « On ne va pas vous laisser tomber encore une fois ! On va apprendre à combattre comme ça ! »

« D'accord ! » acquiesça Mike en se relevant difficilement « C'est parti ! »

« Ca promet d'être intéressant ! » s'exclama joyeusement Antonio face à leur manque de coordination pour sortir. Mya soupira bruyament et suivit les autres dehors. Elle ressentait le même mauvais pressentiment que la précédente attaque du Nighlock.

Dehors, ils s'entraînèrent avec Mia mais ils ne réussirent qu'à se marcher sur les pieds, se disputer ou encore se prendre des coups. La sorcière porta sa main sur son front et regarda l'homme qu'elle aimait avec inquiétude. Celui-ci soupira et la regarda en croisant les bras. Mike et Kevin continuèret à se disputer jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent au sol.

« C'est une catastrophe ! » dit Emily à Antonio en s'asseyant à côté de lui sur le banc

« Ecoutez ! » avança Jayden, toujours les bras croisés. « Je sais que vous pouvaiez y arriver mais vous devez d'abord être synchrone ! »

« C'est à lui qu'il faut le dire ! » s'écria Mike en retombant avec Kevin

Jayden s'accroupit devant les deux garçons en secouant la tête. « Vous pensez combattre cette colle, mais c'est vous-même que vous combattez. » leur dit-il d'une voix neutre. Il se releva et rentra dans la maison.

Mya suivit Mike et Kevin à l'intérieur et les regarda essayer de peindre leur symbole de puissance. Elle secoua la tête lorsqu'elle les vit se disputer une nouvelle fois et les arrêta lorsqu'elle les vit en difficulté.

« Les garçons ! » leur cria-t-elle en les stoppant en même temps que Mia et emily arrivèrent. « Arrêtez ! »

« Je sais que c'est dur mais vous battre ne va rien arranger du tout ! » continua Emily d'une voix plus douce

« Réfléchissons ! » grogna Kevin, frustré. « Il y a bien quelque chose que l'on peut faire pour se rendre utile ! » Il partit avec Mike dans la cuisine afin de jeter la poubelle.

« Tiens la par le haut ! » cria Kevin à Mike

« Je ne peux pas ! Tes mains me gênent ! » Ce dernier répliqua tout aussi violemment

« Bon sang ! » râla le ranger bleu. « Qu'est-ce que Mia a bien pu cuisiner ? »

Ils arrivèrent dans le salon et deux chemins se trouvèrent devant eux.

« Par ici ! » dit Mike en se déplaçant vers le premier

« Et pourquoi pas par là ? » lui demanda Kevin en partant de l'autre côté

« La poubelle est de ce côté ! » répondit Mike d'une voix ennuyée

« D'accord mais c'est plus facile de ce côté ! » finit le métisse en partant de l'autre côté

Mike voulut partir de l'autre et la poubelle qu'ils tenaient dans leurs mains s'ouvrit et ils tombèrent à la renverse à cause d'une feuille de légumes se trouvant sur le sol. Dans leur chute, ils cassèrent un lampadaire qui se trouvait proche d'eux.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » demanda violemment Mentor Ji qui arriva en compagnie de Mya

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive enfin ?! » Mya s'était penchée pour ramasser le lampadaire qui était plié en deux. Mentor le regarda ahuri.

« On essayait juste de se rendre utile ! » répondit Kevin, penaud

« Ouais.. » acquiesça Mike doucement

« Si vous ne pouvez pas combattre ce Nighlock ensemble, alors essayez de vous rendre vraiment utile ! » Ji était vraiment ennuyé par la situation. « Allez... » Il ne savait pas quoi leur donner comme tâche

« Allez faire des courses ! » dit Mya les sourcils froncés. « Nous n'avons plus rien dans les placard ! »

« D'accord ! » acquiesça Kevin, désespéré

« Je vais venir avec vous » soupira la sorcière en claquant des doigts afin de réparer le lampadaire et de nettoyer tout le désordre fait par ses deux amis

« Comment on peut être des samurais si on ne peut même pas sortir la poubelle ! » lança Mike à ses deux coéquipiers lorsqu'il franchit la porte d'entrée. Il avait aussi montrer a colle se trouvant sur leurs poignets

« Allez, venez ! » pressa Mya, désolée pour eux. Cependant, les deux rangers tombèrent au sol lorsqu'ils voulurent descendre les escaliers. La sorcière les aida à se relever tout en soupirant une énième fois.

 **Du côté du Nighlock**

« Je ferai tout pour que ces héros à la noix se montrent enfin ! » cria le monstre en poursuivant des civils. « Je vais piéger les Power Rangers même si toute la colle doit y passer ! » Et il ria d'un rire machiavélique

 **Du côté des trois rangers**

« On a vraiment l'air bizarre, Kevin ! » commença Mike tandis que la sorcière faisait de son mieux pour ne pas rire

« Je sais mais il faut qu'on y arrive ! » lui répondit le ranger bleu, vraiment gênée par les regards des passants. Mya n'en put plus et se mit à rire de son rire claire.

« C'est un devoir pour le lycée ! » lança Mike aux passants pour leur fournir une excuse. « Quoi ? » continua-t-il lorsqu'il vit trois belles filles s'arrêter pour les regarder. « On est en train d'apprendre une valse ! »

« Quoi ?! Une valse ?! » s'écria Kevin en écarquillant les yeux

« Je conduis ! » finit Mike en se positionnant correctement pour danser. « Un, deux, trois. Un, deux, trois... »

Mya pleura de rire devant cette scène et se dirigea rapidement vers eux puisqu'ils avaient pris de l'avance sur elle.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'énerva Kevin en arrêtant son coéquipier. « On va pas danser la valse ! »

« Un foxtrot ?! » continua Mike en reprenant ses pas de danse. Kevin l'arrêta une seconde fois.

« Mike ! » dit Kevin en haussant la voix. « Allez venez ! »

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans les magasins où Mya s'occupa de tout. Ils voulurent néanmois tous les deux porter les sacs de courses, et de ce fait, Mya les laissa faire.

« Voilà ! Voilà, c'est ça ! » dit Kevin lorsqu'il vit que lui et Mike réussissaient à ne pas faire de catastrophe. « Attends une seconde, je vais mettre la monnaie dans ma poche ! »

« Non, non ! » Mya s'était précipitée vers lui mais son argent s'était déjà envolé. Elle se frotta le visage avec une expression de douleur qui se transforma en exaspération lorsqu'elle les vit encore une fois au sol.

« Je suis désolé ! » gémit Kevin en regardant Mike toujours au sol

« Oublies ça. » lui répondit Mike après avoir soupiré. « On a de plus gros ennuis. » il se mit en position assise. « Du style, comment on va ramener les courses ? »

« Vous pourriez peut-être utiliser un chariot ? » lança Mya en s'appuyant sur les dits-chariots.

« Bonne idée ! » S'exclama Mike en se relevant et en s'installant dedans le cadis que Mya venait de prendre. Elle laissa Kevin le pousser et préféra marcher à côté d'eux.

« Tu sais quoi Mike ? » commença Kevin, essouflé. Ils étaient tous les trois dans une grande pente que'ils devaient monter à pied et Kevin était celui qui souffrait le plus puisqu'ils devaient pousser le chariot où Mike était assis avec les courses. « Je voulais te dire que... » Il fut coupé par le ranger vert ?

« Si c'est pour échanger nos places, oublies ça ! » lui dit Mike tranquillement

« Mike ! » dit Mya d'une voix d'avertissement

« Non ! » commença Kevin, tout transpirant. « Je voulais te dire combien je suis impressionné par les idées que tu as. Tu as toujours de supers idées ! » finit-il en se rappelant de la valse plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

« Oh ! » s'étonna Mike, étonné par sa déclaration. « Il le faut bien ! J'ai pas ta super technique. »

« Hey ! Est-ce que c'était un compliment ? » sourit le ranger bleu

« Tu m'as bien eu ! » sourit à son tour Mike en le montrant du doigt.

« Les garçons ! » sourit Mya elle aussi.

Soudain, arrivé en haut de la pente, Kevin s'arrêta pour regarder autour de lui.

« Quoi ? » demanda Mike en regardant lui aussi autour en même temps que la jeune fille. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« J'ai bu beaucoup de jus de fruit ce matin... » commença Kevin en regardant les toilettes avec espoir. Mike s'accroupit dans le chariot et tourna la tête vers les toilettes.

« Ah non ! Dis-moi que c'est une blague ! » s'horrifia-t-il tandis que Kevin courait pour y aller, laissant Mya toute seule. « Non, pas les toilettes ! »

 **Pendant ce temps là, du côté d'Epoxar**

« Je vais finir de mettre mon appât en place ! » dit le Nighlock en lançant de la colle sur des civils. Il ria méchamment. « Maintenant mon piège génial contre les Power Rangers est fin prêt ! ».

« Tu es donc le nouveau Nighlock envoyé pour tuer les Power Rangers ! » dit une voix sombre et froide comme la glace. « J'aime ta façon de faire mais tu as intérêt à me laisser un peu de place pour que je puisse mener mon prpre combat ! »

Le Nighlock ricana mais acquiesça tout de même.

 **À la maison Shiba**

Le Capteur Gap sonna et les quatre autres rangers sortirent de la propriété en courant pour aller se battre contre le Nighlock.

 **De retour à nos trois amis**

« J'avais pensé à te laisser un peu ma place mais après ce petit arrêt pipi, tu peux faire une croix dessus ! » dit Mike d'un air moqueur tandis que Mya se retenant encore une fois de rire. Kevin s'arrêta encore une fois avec un regard sérieux. Mya, elle aussi, avait remarqué ce que Kevin avait vu. « Quoi ? » s'écria Mike, horrifié. « ça te reprend ? »

« Regarde ! » lui répondit-il tandis que le ranger vert se retournait pour apercevoir leurs coéquipiers courir vers ce qui devait être la position du Nichlock.

« Suivons-les ! » dit le ranger vert après avoir hoché la tête avec Kevin et Mya.

Ils arrivèrent sur une place où des passants criaient et couraient dans tous les sensavec un Nighlock qui rigolait.

« Hey Epoxar ! » cria Antonio pour attirer son attention. « ON a une affaire à régler tous les deux ! »

« Je vais te régler ton compte si tu veux ! » lui répondit le Nighlock

« Tu te trompes Epoxar ! » intervint Emily rageusement. « Tu nous énerves trop ! »

« Et quand on s'énerve, c'est mauvais pour toi ! » finit Mia

« D'accord, alors rattrapez-moi, si vous le pouvez ! » les nargua Epoxar en riant

« Espèce de lâche, tu ne t'échapperas pas cette fois-ci ! » hurla Antonio en lui courant après comme ses coéquipiers.

« Oui ! On va te coller de près ! » continua de crier Jayden tout en maintenant le rythme de la course.

« Veeneeez ! » nargua une nouvelle fois Epoxar tandis que les rangers se prirent les pieds dans la colle qu'avait mis le Nighlock.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda Mia en regardant ses pieds. Elle fit imitée par ses amis.

« On est pris dans la glue d'Epoxar ! » gémit Emily

« Il nous a piégé ! » pesta Antonio en regardant Jayden

« Bien sûr que oui ! » dit Epoxar après avoir rigolé. « Vous êtes carrément tombés droit dans mon piège ! Est-ce que vous faîtes exprès d'être aussi bête ? Ou est-ce que c'est naturel chez vous ? » Et il ria une nouvelle fois. « Maintenant on va accélérer la cadence ! » Et il relança une nouvelle fois de la colle sur les rangers qui se retrouvèrent tout englué.

« Mia, tu veux bien descendre ! » cria Antonio lorsque cette dernière fut collée sur son dos.

« Parce que tu crois que ça m'amuse ! » lui répondit le ranger rose sèchement. « Je ne le fais pas exprès figure-toi ! »

« Du calme les amis ! » Emily essaya de tempérer ses amis.

« Ça s'est très drôle ! » lança Epoxar en les regardant

« Regardez ! » dit Kevin en regardant Epoxar et les autres rangers, trandis que Mike sauta littéralement hors du chariot et que Mya regardait, elle, le toit de l'immeuble juste derrière du Nighlock.

« On est les seuls à pouvoir l'arrêter maintenant ! » dit Kevin

« Mais comment on va faire pour se battre avec ça ? » demanda Mike en montrant la colle à son poignet. Il repensa alors aux paroles du leader de l'équipe.

 _Ecoutez, je sais que vous pouvez y arriver mais vous devez d'abord être synchrone !_

« Kevin ! » commença Mike en se tournant vers son ami. « J'ai un service à te demander ! »

« Quoi ? » répondit ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils

« Je n'arrive pas à suivre ta technique, tu es trop doué. Tu veux bien baisser le niveau de ton jeu pour qu'on soit synchrone ? » finit le ranger vert avec espoir

« Et bien, dans une situation comme celle-là, on a vraiment besoin de ta créativité d'esprit ! » dit Kevin en souriant. « C'est plutôt à toi de conduire et à moi de te suivre. Mike ! Je place ma confiance en toi parce que tu es à la hauteur. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? » finit-il rapidement.

« Whaou Kevin ! » sourit Mike, flatté par les paroles de son ami. « Tu vaux plus encore que ce que je croyais ! Et oui, c'était un compliment ! Aller à Nous de jouer ! » Il finit son discours par une poignée de main.

« Allez-y sans moi les garçons ! » dit Mya pour la première fois depuis les dernières minutes. « J'ai un problème à régler de mon côté ! » finit-elle par montrer une figure sur le toit du bâtiment. « Voldemort.. » finit-elle par murmurer plus doucement

« Vas-y ! » acquiesça Mike avec un sourire en coin

« Nous on s'occupe du Nighlock ! » finit Kevin en hochant la tête avant de partir en courant avec Mike.

« À nous de jouer Tom ! » lança-t-elle d'une voix claire en courant vers le bâtiment.

« C'est ma colle et moi contre vous pauvres humains ! » ria Epoxar tandis que les deux samurais couraient pour venir combattre le Nighlock. « Je vais engluer le monde entier dans ma colle ! » Et il lança de nouveaux sa colle sur les humains. Cependant, elle n'atteignit pas son but et se colla au cadis que les deux rangers avaient envoyé. « Hein ? »

« Pas si on peut t'en empêcher ! » cria Mike en se postant devant lui

« Encore ? Comment osez-vous interrompre mon petit jeu ? » s'indigna le nighlock

« Le petit jeu est terminé Nighlock ! » lui hurla Mike avec un sourire fier

« Ah oui ? Et qui êtes-vous, bande de petits rigolos ? »

« Attends, tu vas voir ! » répondit Kevin d'une voix plus calme tandis que lui et Mike sortaient leur Morpher.

« GO, GO, SAMURAÏ ! » crièrent-ils ensemble en dessinant leur symbôle de puissance respectif. Ils se transformèrent sous les yeux d'Epoxar

« Hey je vous reconnais ! »

« Il est temps d'en finir avec lui grâce à ta technique ! » dit Mike en s'adressant à Kevin

« Et avec ton imagination ! » lui répondit ce dernier

« Power Rangers Samuraï, parés ! » crièrent les deux amis

Le Nighlock se moqua d'eux .

« Alors ça, c'est la meilleure ! Plus sérieusement, vous n'allez pas faire long feu ! »

« C'est beau de rêver ! » lui lança Mike joyeusement

« D'accord Mike ! » commença Kevin. « Montrons-lui de quoi on est capable ! »

« Suis-moi ! » fut la réponse du ranger vert auquel Kevin ne répondit qu'avec un simple « D'accord ! ».

« Vous l'aurez cherché ! » cria Epoxar en leur lançant de la colle lorsqu'ils se mirent à courir vers lui.

« Saute ! » ordonna Kevin pour esquiver la colle. Ce qu'ils firent tandis que le Nighlock râlait.

« Coup de pied avant ! » commença Mike en regardant Kevin

« Sur la poitrine, c'est parti ! » finit le ranger bleu en donnant un coup de pied qui fit voler le Nighlock plus loin derrière.

« Ce n'est pas un petit coup de pied de danse synchronisée qui va m'arrêter ! » leur cria Epoxar en sortant son arme qui ressemblait à une fourchette géante.

« Coup de poing en rafale maintenant ! » ordonna à son tour Mike après avoir évité une attaque de la fourchette géante. « Coup de pied de côté à toi ! » Kevin fit un coup de pied circulaire qui atteignit Epoxar en pleine tête. « Maintenant un flip ! » continua le ranger vert après s'être mis face à face avec son coéquipier pour pouvoir mieux combattre et faire son flip. Le flip de Mike entraîna Kevin dans une chute mais ils roulèrent au sol afin d'éviter une autre attaque. Ils se relevèrent rapidement. « Lancement en l'air ! » dit Mike pour que Kevin l'aide à sauter en l'air.

« C'est parti ! » dit Kevin en le lançant en l'air

« Attention, j'arrive ! » Mike finit par donner un coup de pied dans la tête du Nighlock une seconde fois. « à ton tour ! » ordonna-t-il à Kevin. « Frappe des deux pieds ! ».

« Ça me va ! » lui répondit Kevin en attaquant le Nighlock.

« Tu penses à ce que je pense ? » demanda Mike gaiement

« Moulin avant ! » crièrent les deux amis ensemble. Kevin attrapa les deux bras de Mike et le fit tourner autour de lui trois fois pour frapper le monstre. Ce dernier fut mis au sol après deux coups de pied.

« Bien joué Mike ! » complimenta Kevin en se tournant vers le ranger vert

« Toi aussi Kevin ! Finissons-en avec lui ! » dit Mike en se tournant vers Epoxar

« Arrêtez de danser et venez vous battre ! » gronda violemment Epoxar en leur lançant une attaque avec des lasers

« Dansez ? » demanda Mike tandis qu'ils sortaient tous les deux leur épée samuraï et bloquaient les rayons lasers. « Alors ça ne te dérange pas si on abrège ? C'est l'heure de la dernière danse de ce Nghlock !Tu es prêt »

« Je n'ai jamais été plus prêt de ma vie ! » lui répondit Kevin. Ils se mirent à courir vers Epoxar en lnçant un cri de guerre

« Vous feriez boen d'être prêts à perdre ! » leur dit le Nighlock mais il fut frappé par les coups des rangers

« On va te donner un cours de maths ! » commença Mike en frappant Epoxar de son épée. « Avec nous, 1 plus 1 ça ne fait pas deux ! »

« Ca fait un Nighlock en moins ! » finit Kevin en finissant l'attaque avec Mike qui fit éjecter epoxar loin derrière avec une explosion

« _LANCE DE LA FORÊT_! » crièrent les deux rangers en invoquant l'arme.

Ils la plantèrent dans le ventre du Nighlock et l'éjectèrent dans le ciel sous ses cris de supplication.

« Et maintenant, tu vas faire un petit tour en l'air ! » lui cria Mike

« Oh non ! » cria le Nighlock de peur. « Je suis pris dans les airs ! »

« Non, tu es fini maintenant ! » dit Kevin. « _HYDRO ARC_! »

« Prêt ? » lui demanda Mike en tournant la tête vers lui

« Feu ! » ce fut la seule réponse de Kevin.

Le rayon laser de l'Hydro Arc toucha le Nighlock et le fit exploser. Au même moment, un cri aigu se fit entendre plus loin.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Mike en regardant Kevin

« Je ne sais pas » lui répondit ce dernier en se massant les poignets. En effet, la mort d'Epoxar avait entraîné la disparition de toute la colle. « Sûrement un civil ! On a réussi Mike ! »

« Ouais, on a réussi ensemble ! »

« Je crois que je commençais même à me faire à ces petits pas de danse ! »

« Assez plaisanté maintenant ! Si je ne peux pas vous coller ensemble, je vais vous separer ! » cria le Nighlock en prenant sa deuxième forme

« Il est de retour ! » dit Kevin

« ça s'annonce plutôt.. » Mike fut coupé par une attaque venant du MegaZord samuraï. Les autres aussi étaient libérés de la colle et pouvaient désormais reprendre le combat.

« Les MegaZord à la rescousse ! » intervint Jayden dans son mode super samuraï. « Merci de nous avoir sorti de la colle les amis ! » En même temps qu'il parlait, le MegaZord Taureau mitraillait le Nighlock de tirs épaulettes mitrailleuses et le MegaZord Crabe, lui, donnait de violents coups de pinces.

« Les amis ! Bien joué ! » félicita Mike lorsque le Nighlock tomba au sol.

« Vous aussi, vous avez fait du bon travail ! » répliqua gentiment le leader de l'équipe

« Laissez-nous lui régler son compte ! » continua Antonio en attrapant le Zord Flash. « Je vais faire appel à un Zord redoutable ! » Il ouvrit son Morpher et envoya des symboles de puissance. « OctoZord, rentre en piste ! »

« Méga-Mode activé ! » crièrent Jayden et Antonio en activant respectivement les Mega-Mode du Zord Taureau et du Zord Pieuvre.

« MegaZord Taureau, paré pour le combat ! » cria Jayden lorsque le zord eut fini de s'assembler

« CrustaZord de combat du nord, paré ! » dit fortement Antonio lorsque le CrustaZOrd et l'OctoZord eurent fini de s'assembler ensemble. « Zord Flash, Mega-Mode activé ! » Il venait aussi d'activer Flashy. Zord Flash, paré pour le combat ! »

« Vous ne savez pas quand il est temps d'abandonner, c'est pas vrai ! » râla le Nighlock. « Alors je vais vous donner un petit conseil : abandonnez ! Je vous ai assez vu ! » Et il attaqua.

« C'est toi qui devrait abandonner Nighlock ! » dit Jayden depuis le cockpit du Taureau. Il le fit avancer vers l'ennemi qui eut un mouvement de recul.

« Vous n'en avez pas eu assez, on dirait ! » continua d'attaquer Epoxar. « Très bien ! Si vous insistez, il est temps de sortir l'artillerie lourde ! » finit-il en envoyant de la colle qui fut néanmoins détruite par les tirs des épaulettes mitrailleuses du Zord Taureau. Les tirs le touchèrent aussi.

« Il va falloir que tu fasses mieux que ça ! » lui cria Antonio « Mais je te le répète, tu n'arrivera jamais à faire aussi bien que ça ! » il avait fini en montrant son Zord. « MegaZord tentaculaire, charge ! » Il donna deux coups au Nighlock qui posa un genou par terre puis Antonio fit intervenir le Zord Flash. « Attaque Mega-Tourbillon ! » Flashy toucha encore deux fois le Nighlock qui recula sous le choc.

« _DISQUE TAUREAU_! » Jayden venait de commencer l'attaque finale. « Puissance maximale ! Très bien ! _TRANSFORMATION SHOGUN_! » il avait dit sa dernière phrase en sortant son disque des ancêtres. Son armure se blinda et il se tourna vers son ennemi. « Par le pouvoir des ancêtres. _ATTAQUE TIRS EN RAFALE_! » il pointa son arme sir le monstre qui savait qu'il allait mourir et lança son attaque. « FEU ! » Le Nighlock explosa sous la force de l'attaque de Jayden. Ce dernier se mit dos à l'explosion et déclara d'une voix claire et gaie : « Power Rangers Samuraï, la victoire est à nous ! ».

Ils se démorpherisèrent tous en se félicitant pour la bataille qu'ils venaient encore de gagner. Jayden essaya de trouver Mya autour de lui mais ne la vit pas et continua son chemin avec les autres.

« Je pense que Mya nous attend à la maison ! » s'exclama joyeusement Emily en se tournant vers les autres.

« J'espère bien ! Il faudra qu'on lui raconte notre exploit ! » rigola Mike en reprenant les courses qu'ils avaient laissées, lui et Kevin, dans le cadis.

 **Du côté de Mya**

La sorcière lança un dernier sourire à ses coéquipiers et courut vers le mage noir qui regardait le combat des Power Rangers. Il ne remarqua sa présence que lorsqu'elle lui lança un sortilège de découpe qui le manqua de peu.

« Tu m'attaques lorsque j'ai le dos tourné, Granger ? C'est un geste lâche, indigne d'une Gryffondor telle que toi ! » lui dit-il calmement en se retournant

« Je ne reçois pas de leçons d'un serpent ! » répliqua Mya d'une voix pleine de venin. « De plus, si j'avais voulu vous toucher avec mon sort, je l'aurai fait. Je ne loupe jamais ma cible ! » Elle leva sa baguette, prête pour le combat. « Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici, Tom ? »

« Tu sais pourquoi je suis ici, petite idiote ! » grogna Voldemort en s'approchant d'elle. « Mes mangemorts les plus puissants ne parviennent pas à t'apporter à moi, alors c'est moi qui suis obligé de venir à toi et de faire le sal boulot ! »

« Mais vous n'y parviendrez pas, vous non plus ! »

« Je te laisse une dernière chance de te joindre à moi. » Voldemort lui lança un regard menaçant. « Tu deviendrais Maîtresse des Ténèbres, Impératrice du monde et femme de Lord Voldemort ! »

« Vous n'avez rien compris du tout, Tom ! » Mya avait craché cela d'un ton hargneux et rempli de haine

« Cesse de m'appeler par ce stupide nom de moldu ! » lui cria Jedusor en l'attrapant par la gorge

« Je ne serais jamais une partisane du mal ! » lui répondit difficilement la jeune gryffondor en posant ses mains sur celles de son ennemi. « Je vous hais, vous et vos stupides mangemorts à la con ! Je vous ferai payer tout le mal que vous avez causé autour de vous, tout le mal que vous avez fait à Harry, à Ron et sa famille, au monde moldu et au monde magique. Je vous ferai payer ce que vous m'avez fait, ce que vous avez fait à mes parents ! Je vous détruirai et ce jour là, vous regretterez de m'avoir cherché ! » Elle cracha sur le visage de Voldemort. « Allez pourrir en enfer ! »

Voldemort hurla de colère et la balança contre le rebord de l'immeuble où elle faillit tomber. Elle se releva difficilement en se tenant les côtes mais retomba violemment au sol à cause d'un Doloris que lui jeta le sorcier noir. Elle cria pour le première fois sous la douleur mais parvint tout de même à se relever, quoi qu'avec beaucoup de mal, une fois que le sort cessa. Elle chercha sa baguette qu'elle trouva par terre derrière le sorcier qui s'avançait déjà vers elle. Elle commençait à paniquer lorsqu'elle se rappela qu'elle avait toujours son Morpher dans son sac de perles. Elle le prit discrètement, enfin autant qu'il était possible de le faire, tout en essayant d'esquiver les rayons des sorts que Jedusor lançait. Plusieurs la toucha et lui fit des entailles mais elle parvint tout de même à le trouver grâce à l'aide d'un rapide _Accio_. Le Morpher arriva dans mains et elle finit par se dresser devant son ennemi.

« Que prépares-tu, petite sorcière ? » demanda moqueusement Lord Voldemort. « N'as-tu toujours pas compris que tu ne pouvais rien contre moi ? »

Mya l'ignora et ouvrit son Morpher Samuraï. Elle évita un nouveau sort qui venait dans sa direction en faisant une roue à une main, et traça un symbole de puissance.

« _SYMBOLE DE PUISSANCE, TÉNÈBRES_! »

Voldemort se retrouva momentanément aveugle, ce qui permit à la sorcière de récupérer sa baguette et de lui lancer un sort. Cependant, le sorcier reprit rapidement ses sens et recommença à attaquer la jeune fille. Cette dernière utilisait maintenant des sorts informulés sans baguette pour se défendre plus rapidement.

« Tu te crois réellement plus puissante que moi ? Lança Tom durant leur combat.

Mya ne répondit que par un autre sort. Elle essuya la sueur de son front tout en continuant d'éviter les sorts de son ennemi.

« _PROTEGO_! » cria-t-elle pour lancer le sort de protection lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle ne pourrait pas éviter un sort de magie noire.

Elle créa ensuite une boule d'énergie qu'elle envoya sur Voldemort, mais celui-ci la transforma en boule de feu et lui renvoya. Elle se protégea en lançant un sort complexe ressemblant vaguement à l' _Aguamenti_. Mya soupirait fortement ce qui montrait bien à Jedusor qu'elle était épuisée. Tom sourit méchamment et lui envoya un sort qu'elle ne put éviter. Le sortilège l'envoya dans le vide et elle ne put qu'attraper le rebord d'une fenêtre afin de ne pas tomber et mourir. Grâce à l'entrainement que lui avait fait Maugrey, elle put se diriger vers un autre rebord en sautant et s'y hisser afin d'être cachée.

 _Je suis la future Lara Croft !_ Pensa Mya ironiquement

Elle attendit quelques minutes afin de laisser le temps à Voldemort de s'en aller pour sortir. Elle attendit néanmoins ses dernières paroles.

« Je sais que tu n'es pas morte ! Je te retrouverai et je te jure sur serpentard que la prochaine fois que nous nous retrouverons, ce sera pour la dernière bataille et je te tuerai ! »

Elle patienta encore quelques instants et transplana au niveau du sol. Elle regarda le toit où elle ne vit plus personne et se retourna pour partir. À présent, l'adrénaline redescendait et elle sentit la fatigue et les douleurs causés par son combat. Ses côtes lui faisaient atrocement mal, sa cheville qu'elle s'était tordue en esquivant un sort faisait mal, sa tête pulsait et elle sentait le sang couler à travers ses vêtements. Elle s'efforça d'aller trouver les rangers mais ne vit plus personne là où avait eu lieu leur bataille. Elle s'assit sur les marches de l'escalier où les rangers avaient été piégés plus tôt et ferma les yeux. Elle sentait ses forces l'abandonner. Elle se releva difficilement et transplana directement devant la maison Shiba, sans se soucier si quelqu'un l'avait vu. Heureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle passa les deux portes de la résidence et trouva son équipe devant la cuisine en train de rire.

« Jay...den » appela-t-elle doucement en sentant ses paupières se fermer.

Le leader de l'équipe se retourna en même temps que les autres et rattrap la femme qu'il aimait avant qu'elle ne se tape la tête contre le sol. Il lança un regard très inquiet à Ji et l'emmena dans l'infirmerie, suivi des autres. Il l'allongea sur un lit et attendit patiemment que Ji fasse son diagnostique.

« Elle a deux côtes cassées, une cheville foulée, de multiples hématomes et blessures ainsi qu'un traumatisme crânien. » leur dit Ji sombrement

Jayden ferma les yeux et se tourna vers Emily qui s'était assise sur le lit de la jeune sorcière et qui lui caressait le front.

« Qui lui a fait ça ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant les autres

« Vous êtes les derniers à l'avoir vu, tous les deux ! » lança le ranger rose en se tournant vers Mike et Kevin

« Elle est partie combattre un sorcier qui était en compagnie du Nighlock » commença Mike en fronçant les sourcils

« Il me semble qu'elle a dit que c'était... » Kevin ouvrit de grands yeux en se rappelant le nom qu'elle avait employé. « On était tellement heureux de s'être débarrassé du Nighlock qu'on a complètement oublié qu'elle était en train d'affronter Voldemort ! »

Jayden le regarda sombrement avant de prendre un chaise et de s'asseoir à côté du lit.

« Je vais appeler Antonio. » dit Mia en sortant de la pièce.

« Quant à moi, je vais envoyer une lettre à l'Ordre du Phoenix. » finit Mentor en sortant lui aussi mais il fut coupé par Jayden

« Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée, Mentor. » commença-t-il en le regardant. « Nous devrions attendre qu'elle se réveille »

Ji fronça les sourcils mais hocha tout de même la tête. Quelques minutes plus tard, Antonio déboula dans la pièce et fonça directement vers Mya sans poser de question. Mike, Kevin et Emily sortirent de l'infirmerie, laissant les deux amis ensemble.

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? » demanda doucement Antonio après quelques minutes de silence

« Elle a combattu Voldemort » lui répondit simplement Jayden en tenant la main de Mya

« Alors ça veut dire que... » Antonio eut un sourire. « Si elle est encore vivante, ça veut dire qu'elle l'a tué ! »

« Je n'en sais rien, Tonio... » Jayden soupira en se frottant le visage

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle. » lui l'espagnol en posant un main sur son épaule. « C'est une battante notre chica. Elle va bientôt se réveiller »

En effet, deux heures plus tard, Mya commença à remuer. Les deux garçons se regardèrent et appelèrent les autres qui arrivèrent en courant.

« Po... » murmura ducement la sorcière

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis Mya ? » demanda Emily en s'asseyant sur le lit

« Po...tions... » elle avait ouvert les yeux péniblement mais souffrait.

« Kevin, vas chercher son sac de potions dans la cuisine à côté de son chaudron. Vite ! » ordonna Ji en passant un chiffon d'eau froide sur le front de la jeune fille. Ce dernier arriva trente secondes plus tard.

« Laquelle as-tu besoin, Mi' ? » demanda Mike doucement

« Dic...Dctame.. » souffla difficilement Mya en se mettant en position assise

« Pas d'effort ! » lui interdit Ji lorsqu'elle tendit le bras pour prendre son sac de potions.

« Tiens. » Kevin lui tendit l'essence de Dictame. « Tu as besoin de quoi d'autre ? »

« Poussos, s'il te plait » lui répondit-elle en fermant les yeux.

« Tiens. Une autre ? » Kevin faisait particulièrement attention à elle.

« Une dernière, la potion de sommeil sans rêve s'il te plait. » Il lui donna.

Mya les posa sur ses jambes et les regarda tous, mal à l'aise. Ji sembla enfin avoir compris et demanda à tout le monde de sortir. Cependant, Mya attrapa la main de Jayden et lui demanda doucement de rester. Il se tourna vers elle une fois que tout le monde fut parti.

« Tu.. » Mya baissa la tête. « Tu veux bien m'aider à me mettre de l'essence de Dictame sur mes plaies, s'il te plait ? »

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Mya » répondit Jayden en rougissant légèrement. « Tu ferais mieux de demander à Mia ou Emily. »

« Oh.. Je comprends. » Mya tourna la tête, pensant qu'il avait honte de son corps.

« Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas Mya. » dit Jayden en lui attrapant délicatement le menton pour la regarder dans les yeux. « C'est juste que... » Il rougit encore plus et Mya comprit enfin. Elle se mit à rougir aussi et eut un rire gêné. « C'est assez difficile pour moi, Mi. Dormir ensemble est une chose mais te voir comme ça, à moitié... »

« J'ai compris, ne t'inquiète pas » le coupa la sorcière. Cette dernière, toujours rouge, sourit et lui embrassa la joue.

Jayden sourit lui aussi et se leva pour partir. Il appela Emily qui arriva directement. Emily sourit à Mya et commença à l'aider à se soigner.

* * *

 **Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonjour chers lecteurs! Voilà un nouveau chapitre! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsque Mya se réveilla. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et sourit en sentant un bras autour de sa taille. Elle se déplaça de façon à être en face de Jayden qui dormait encore. Elle regarda l'heure. 7h. Il restait une heure avant l'entraînement, elle pouvait donc se permettre de laisser dormir le ranger rouge. Elle repensa à la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec lui quelques heures plus tôt.

 **FLASH BACK**

 _« Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas Mya. » lui avait-il dit en lui prenant délicatement le menton. Il venait de refuser de l'aider à appliquer de l'essence de Dictame sur ses plaies « C'est déjà assez dur pour moi de dormir avec toi alors si je dois te voix comme ça, à moitié ... »_

 **FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Elle l'avait coupé, comprenant où il voulait en venir. Puis elle repensa à ce soir là, où il avait failli passer à l'acte. Elle avait hésité et il avait compris mais elle avait bien vu à quel point il avait du puisé dans son tout self-contrôle pour ne pas lui sauter dessus quand ils avaient décidé de ne pas aller plus loin. Elle se rappela combien elle avait aimé toucher son torse tonique et musclé, comment elle s'était senti merveilleusement bien lorsqu'il l'avait embrassée dans le cou...

« Pourquoi as-tu le visage aussi rouge que la couleur de ma combinaison ? » lui demanda doucement Jayden en lui caressant la joue.

« Je pensais à des trucs » bégaya Mya en devenant encore plus rouge

« Quel genre de trucs ? » Jayden eut un sourire en coin

« Rien d'important » répliqua la sorcière en essayant de se lever du lit

Seulement Jayden en avait décidé autrement et la plaqua sur le matelas avant de commencer à la chatouiller. Elle commença à se tortiller et à se retenir de rire mais n'en pouvant plus, elle éclata d'un rire clair. Elle le supplia d'arrêter mais il ne l'écouta pas. Au lieu de ça, il attrapa ses poignets d'une main et sa taille de l'autre, et se mit au dessus d'elle. Cela eut l'effet de la faire arrêter de rire et de rougir en se rendant compte de la position dans lequel ils étaient. Jayden sourit en se rendant compte de l'effet qu'il produisait chez elle et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Leurs lèvres allaient se toucher lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

« Mya ? » appela Antonio. Jayden soupira fortement avant de s'enlever du dessus de sa copine.

« Oui ? » répondit la sorcière en se mettant en position assise. La nuisette qu'elle portait remonta un peu plus haut sur ses cuisses. Jayden détourna le regard en déglutissant.

 _Focus, Jayden. Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça !_

« Mentor fait une réunion d'urgence. » continua Antonio au travers de la porte

« D'accord ! J'arrive tout de suite ! » répondit Mya en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit pour se lever

« Et Jayden ! C'est pareil pour toi ! »

Jayden se figea. Il regarda Mya qui le regardait elle-aussi. Son regard descendit sur sa nuisette. Il ferma les yeux et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Mya, quant à elle, se mordit la lèvre. Elle aussi avait regardé avec intensité le corps de son amoureux. Elle secoua la tête et se dirigea vers son armoire en se déhanchant lorsqu'elle passa devant Jayden. Elle voulait le séduire. Attitude pas très digne d'Hermione Granger, mais elle s'en fichait. Jayden eut un petit rire en la voyant faire cela. Elle sortit un jeans slim noir avec une chemise blanche à manche mi-longue et se retourna vers le lit. Jayden y était encore et la regardait.

« Tu comptes rester là pendant que je m'habille ? » le taquina-t-elle en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches.

« Non, j'y vais ! » Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser. La baiser dura quelques minutes et Jayden parvint finalement à se détacher de la jeune fille pour aller s'habiller. Il enfila préalablement un t-shirt qui traînait dans la chambre de sa bien-aimée avant de sortir.

 **Sur une île proche de la ville**

« J'ai attendu et planifié ce jour fatidique depuis des siècles ! » dit Serrator de sa voix sombre en finissant de finir son piège. Il se trouvait devant un autel en métal où crépiter un feu « Je vais répandre l'horreur et la misère sur cette île à un point tel qu'on pourra les ressentir jusqu'au monde d'en bas. Tant que ces flammes continueront de brûler, la terreur va envahir l'esprit des humains et il sera entièrement sous le contrôle de mon sortilège maléfique ! »

Une fine pluie d'encres noires s'abattit sur les gens de l'île qui jouaient au volley, ou qui se promenaient. Ils commencèrent à être effrayer du monde qui les entourait, les personnes entre elles n'osaient plus s'approcher et ils commencèrent par se réfugier soit dans les voitures, soit chez eux.

« La terreur des humains va s'étendre comme un feu de prairie ! » Serrator continuait de divaguer. « Ce qui me rapprochera d'autant plus de mon ultime objectif et vous, mes loyaux serviteurs, vous m'aiderez à vaincre les Power Rangers quand ils tomberont dans notre piège ! » finit-il après s'être relevé et en se retournant vers Dayu et Deker qui se trouvaient derrière lui. Puis il ria d'une rire machiavélique.

 **Maison Shiba**

Mentor Ji ouvrit la carte et montra une petite île située à côté de Jonathan Bay et Carol Bay. Un cercle jaune et un petit bip étaient émis de la carte.

« Le capteur de distorsion a détecté une activité paranormale suspecte ! » commença Ji tandis que les rangers écoutaient attentivement. « Sur cette île, très retirée ! Mais encore aucune attaque des Nighlocks ! J'essaie de contacter l'île, mais la communication a été coupée. On ne peut joindre personne. »

« On va aller voir ce qu'il y a. » dit Jayden en se tournant vers les autres qui acquiescèrent.

 **Sur l'île**

« L'encre noire est tombée sur l'île ! » dit Serrator en se levant. « Les Power Rangers vont venir, mais ils ne repartiront jamais d'ici ! »

Du côté des rangers, ces derniers avaient pris un bateau pour les mener vers cette île retirée. Ils venaient d'amarrer et marchaient sur le ponton. Mya et Jayden se tenaient la main, un geste qui était rare pour les deux.

« Où sont passés tous les habitants ? » demanda Emily en regardant autour d'elle pendant qu'elle marchait.

« C'est ce qu'on doit découvrir » intervint Jayden en s'arrêtant. « On va se séparer en équipe. »

« D'accord ! » acquiesça Mike en donnant un coup dans l'épaule d'Antonio qui acquiesça à son tour pour donner son accord. « Aller, viens Antonio ! »

Emily et Kevin partirent d'un côté, Mike et Antonio de l'autre, et Jayden et les deux Mia-Mya d'un autre aussi. Jayden avait lâché la main de la sorcière qui lui avait souri avant de regarder autour en suivant les deux autres. Les gens les regardaient passer et s'enfermaient chez eux. Ils étaient terrifiés.

« Regarde Jayden ! » commença Mia doucement. « Les gens ont l'air de se cacher ! »

« Ils ont peur de quelque chose. » commenta Mya en se rattrapant au bras de son amoureux qui la retint pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Sa cheville n'était pas totalement guérie de sa foulure quelques jours plutôt.

« Quelque chose ne tourne vraiment pas rond ici ! » dit Jayden après avoir lâché Mya.

 **Du côté d'Emily et Kevin**

« Il n'y a absolument personne ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Nul part ! Ça donne la chair de poule ! »

« Hey attends ! » cria Emily après que Kevin lui ait montré un petit garçon qui courait pour s'enfuir dans la forêt. « Arrête-toi ! » Le petit garçon n'écouta pas et continua à courir, essayant de fuir. « On veut juste t'aider ! » Toujours pas d'arrêt. « S'il te plait, arrête-toi ! » le supplia Emily en apparaissant devant lui. Il se tourna pour s'enfuir de l'autre côté mais Kevin lui barra la route.

« Hey ! » commença-t-il doucement. « Ça va aller. On va pas te faire de mal ! »

« C'est pas vrai ! » lui répondit le garçon. « Vous êtes nos ennemis ! »

« Non ! » contredit Emily, « On est vos amis ! C'est vrai ! Voilà, c'est mieux ! » finit-elle en plaçant sa main sur le bras du garçon lorsqu'il fut calmé. « Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait croire qu'on était tes ennemis ? »

« Mais ? » Kevin se pencha pour regarder le visage du petit de plus prêt. « Qu'est-ce que tu as sur le visage ? »

 **Du côté de Mike et Antonio**

Mike se tenait sur un porche d'une maison et toqua à la porte.

« Il ya quelqu'un ? » cria-t-il après avoir toqué. « On veut juste vous parler ! »

Il regarda Antonio qui haussa les épaules. Il mima son geste et se détourna de la porte. Leur Morpher émit un bip sonore. Antonio fut le plus rapide et répondit à l'appel.

« Que pàsa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-il

« Un sorte de cendre est tombée du ciel ! » dit Kevin. « Et quand elle est tombée sur les habitants, ils sont devenus fous de terreur ! Je crois que la cendre vient de la montagne ! »

« D'accord ! » acquiesça Jayden en se tournant vers les filles. « On se retrouve tous au pied de la montagne pour trouver un plan d'action. »

« D'accord, on part tout de suite ! » répondit Kevin. Les rangers rouge, rose et Gryffondor raccrochèrent et se firent un signe de tête avant de courir.

 **Du côté d'Emily et Kevin**

« Je ne crois pas ! » dit Dayu en se postant devant les deux rangers

« Dayu ! » s'écria Kevin d'une voix ahurie

« Oh, vous avez l'air vraiment très surpris ! » commença-t-elle d'une voix claire. « C'est drôle, parce que nous, nous vous attendions ! »

Emily et Kevin se mirent directement en position d'attaque.

 **Du côté de Mike et Antonio**

Les deux garçons fermèrent leur Morpher et commencèrent à courir lorsqu'ils entendirent un rire sombre. Ils se trouvèrent devant Serrator.

« Serrator ! » s'écria Antonio

« Pas encore ce Nighlock ! » râla Mike

« Vous commencez à le ressentir n'est-ce pas ? » s'extasia Serrator en s'avançant vers eux. « Ce sentiment qui vous donne la chair de poule, et qui vous dit que vous êtes tombés dans un piège. Et qu'il n'y a aucune échappatoire ! »

Les deux garçons se positionnèrent pour se défendre.

 **Du côté des trois autres**

Les trois amis marchaient tranquillement dans la forêt. Mya était un peu en retrait et regardait son homme et une de ses meilleures amies parlaient. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle n'aimait leur proximité. Elle savait que Mia aimait Kevin mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de ressentir une pointe de jalousie en les voyant.

« J'espère que les autres seront bientôt là ! » lui dit-elle

« On a d'autres soucis en attendant ! » répondit Jayden d'une voix dure en s'arrêtant de marcher. Mia l'imita et la sorcière fit la même chose lorsqu'elle atteignit leur hauteur. « Deker ! » Ce dernier marchait tranquillement vers eux. « Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? » redemanda Jayden en s'avança devant les deux filles en guise de protection

« On se retrouve enfin ! » commença Deker après s'être arrêté de marcher. « J'ai attrapé une nouvelle dague et bientôt mon épée _Urumasa_ sera à nouveau entière. Mais en attendant, je vous combattrai avec ceci. » Deker observa rapidement son arme et se transforma. « Au moins pour un temps ! »

Les trois rangers se regardèrent et sortirent leur Morpher pour se transformer.

« _GO, GO, SAMOURAÏ_ ! » crièrent-ils en traçant leur symbole de puissance. Mya choisit la neige et courut vers Deker en même temps que ses deux coéquipiers.

 **Du côté de Serrator**

« Votre geste de bravade est ridicule ! » lança Serrator à Mike et Antonio qui venaient de sortir le Morpher Samuraï. « Puisque c'est la défaite qui vous attend ! »

Les deux rangers ne l'écoutèrent pas et se transformèrent pour l'affronter. Ils se lancèrent dans un combat contre le Nighlock mais aucun des deux garçon ne parvinrent à le toucher. Au bout de quelques secondes, Serrator avait bloqué leurs armes et les tenait ensemble.

« Vous m'attaquez avec des épées ordinaires ?! » ricana le Nighlock en les repoussant violemment. « Apparemment vous n'avez pas appris la nouvelle ! L'ère de l'épée est révolue ! » En disant cela, il avait lancé une attaque contre les rangers qui l'évitèrent. « Une nouvelle ère a commencé et elle a commencé à cet instant précis ! » Il relança une attaque que les rangers n'esquivèrent pas et les fit s'élever dans les airs. L'attaque ne leur leur permettait plus aucun mouvement et les entravait. Les deux rangers gémirent en essayant de se libérer de cette attaque entravante mais ils ne purent rien faire. « Voyez ce jour comme étant celui de votre propre apocalypse ! » Serrator les regarda puis éclata de son rire mauvais.

 **Du côté de Mentor Ji**

Ji était dans la cuisine en train d'écrire une lettre à l'Ordre. Il venait de recevoir une lettre de Minerva McGonagall qui lui donnait des nouvelles du pays. Les attaques de mangemorts se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes et beaucoup de moldus ou de sorciers sans défenses mouraient. Mentor grimaça et s'autorisa enfin à divulguer que Voldemort avait attaqué Panorama City. Il fut cependant dérangé par un coup à la porte, l'empêchant de finir complètement sa lettre. Il fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers la porte. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit Cody pourtant quelque chose d'envelopper dans ses mains.

« Cody ! » sourit-il doucement au petit garçon

« Salut ! » répondit le gardien du Zord Taureau

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dans ce sac ? Tu as eu la permission de venir cette fois n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui ! » acquiesça le petit en hochant la tête. Mentor lui sourit doucement et le fit rentrer à l'intérieur.

 **Du côté de Dayu**

« C'est vraiment trop facile d'effrayer les habitants de cette île ! » s'écria-t-elle en s'avançant pour attaquer le petit garon de l'île. Cependant, elle fut bloquée par Kevin qui contre-attaqua tandis qu'Emily protégeait le gamin et lui criait de retourner chez lui.

Les deux amis s'unirent pour essayer de détruire le femme Nighlock mais ils n'y parvinrent pas.

« Abandonne Dayu ! » ordonna Kevin pendant qu'Emily se relevait du sol

« Non ! Je ne crois pas ! » répliqua-t-elle en continuant à les combattre. Elle trouva une faille dans leur défense et parvint à les neutraliser en les envoyant dans la rivière qui se trouvait proche d'eux. « ça en fait deux de moins ! » Et elle éclata de rire.

 **Du côté de Deker**

 _Deker est un puissant adversaire lorsqu'il est humain. Alors sous sa forme Nighlock, Deker est presque invincible._

Mya se battait violemment contre le Mi-Nighlock avec l'aide des deux autres. Cependant, Deker eut l'air d'en avoir marre et il réussit à envoyer les deux filles au tapis.

« Vous êtes en travers de mon chemin ! » s'écria Deker rageusement

Le Nighlock voulut redonner un coup à Mya mais Jayden bloqua l'attaque pour la protéger. La sorcière sourit sous son casque. Les deux hommes eurent un combat acharné mais Deker finit par avoir le dessus.

« Tu comptes sur tes amis pour gagner ton combat maintenant ? » lui lança le Nighlock en stoppant son attaque. « Serais-tu devenu aussi faible, ranger rouge ? »

En entendant cela, Jayden releva la tête et lança un simple « Quoi ? ». Cette distraction permit aux deux filles de se relever et de retourner combattre Deker. Mya avait légèrement ensorcelé sa lame pour qu'elle puisse blesser le Nighlock mais encore une fois, sa magie ne sembla avoir aucun effet sur lui. Deker réussit une seconde fois à faire valser les deux filles et il se tourna vers Jayden.

« Le guerrier solitaire est le plus fort ! Tu n'es plus à la hauteur ! »

Deker avait réussi à placer sa lame sur l'épaule du ranger rouge, le côté tranchant vers le cou du garçon. Il frappa Jayden à la tête ce qui déconcentra ce dernier et en profita pour l'envoyer au sol plus loin après plusieurs coups de dague. Jayden se démorpherisa dès qu'il toucha le sol, suscitant des cris de la part de la sorcière. Jayden grimaça et tourna sa tête vers le Nighlock sans pour autant se relever.

« Vous êtes pathétique ! » leur lança Deker en se retransformant en humain tandis que Mya allait voir son amoureux. « Tu n'es plus digne de te mesurer à moi ! » continua-t-il en s'adressant à Jayden qui essaya de se relever. « Pas quand tu es dans cet état ! » Deker se retourna et s'en alla.

Jayden s'évanouit dans les bras de Mya tandis que le ranger rose accourait vers son leader. Elle se démorpherisa et regarda son amie qui essayait de réanimer leur chef d'équipe avec la magie.

 **Dans le monde d'en bas, à côté du bateau de Maitre Xandred, sur la rive**

« Et maintenant Maître Xandred » commença Maldan, un Nighlock accompagné de plusieurs moogers tous alignées en une parfaite ligne. « Voici une démonstration de notre nouvelle arme ! » Maître Xandred regardait la scène de son bateau, Serrator et Octoroo, à ses côtés. « Paré » cria Maldan tandis que les moogers visaient des cibles en paille avec un fusil laser. « Feu ! » finit-il par ordonner. Ses sbires obéirent et tirèrent. « Ecoutez-tous ! Vous entrez dans l'ère de la mitrailleuse laser ! »

« Ouh, ah, ette ! » s'écria Octoroo en regardant son maître. « ça signifie que l'épée samouraï est devenue obsolète ! Les power rangers n'ont aucune chance face à une force de frappe comme celle-ci ! »

« Encore des discours ! » gronda Xandred en se détournant des Nighlock. « Un plan vraiment efficace qui viendrait de l'un d'entre vous serait une première ! »

« Cette fois-ci, ce sera différent ! » intervint Serrator de sa voix profonde

« Ouiiii ! » continua Octoroo d'une voix joyeuse. « Une fois nos armées équipées de mitrailleuses, le règne du feu remplacera le règne du sabre et les Power Rangers Samuraï seront dépassés ! »

« Silence ! » cria Xandred. « Peu m'importe comment tu t'y prends Serrator ! Je veux juste que tu les élimines ! »

« C'est comme si c'était fait ! » acquiesça Serrator en s'inclinant.

 **Du côté de Mya**

Mya soupira en posant la tête de son petit ami sur ses genoux. Elle sortit de son sac une potion qu'elle lui fit boire et demanda l'écharpe de Mia pour ne pas que Jayden ne force sur son bras blessé. Le garçon se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard avec la tête des deux filles au-dessus de lui.

« Bonjour belle au bois dormant ! » sourit doucement la sorcière tandis que Mia gloussait.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? » demanda le jeune homme en essayant de se relever mais Mya le recoucha doucement.

« Tu as combattu Deker et il t'a battu. » lui répondit Mia en lui prenant la main.

« Il faut le suivre.. » Jayden réessaya de se lever.

« Reste allongé encore quelques minutes Jay' ! » lui ordonna Mya en le recouchant. « Laisse agir la potion que je t'ai donné. »

Elle laissa Mia et Jayden parlaient et regarda les environs. Elle avait envie de finir cette journée rapidement afin de pouvoir continuer son entraînement. Elle repéra une espèce de hangar et analysa les alentours. Jayden devait se reposer mais ils n'étaient pas sécurité exposés comme ils l'étaient en plein milieu d'une clairière vide. Elle la montra au deux autres et ils s'y dirigèrent doucement. Les deux filles aidaient Jayden qui peinait à se déplacer. Mya le fit asseoir sur une caisse tandis que Mia essayait d'appeler Mentor., La sorcière caressa le visage de son copain qui regardait devant lui, les sourcils froncés.

« Allô ? Allô ? J'arrive pas à joindre Mentor ! » dit le ranger rose en fermant son Morpher

« Les cendres doivent bloquer toutes les formes de communications de l'île entière. » répondit le ranger blanc en se tournant vers le ranger rose après s'être levée

« Jayden ! Jayden ! » Mia essayait désespérément d'attirer l'attention de son leader. L'autre Mya se tourna vivement a tête avec des yeux écarquillés vers son amie en voyant son copain qui n'avait pas réagi.

Ce dernier, pâle et épuisé, repensa à ce que Deker lui avait dit.

 _« Le guerrier solitaire est le plus fort ! Tu n'es plus à la hauteur ! »_

« Ça va ? » demanda le ranger rose en mettant sa main sur son épaule. Son toucher lui fit revenir dans la réalité. Il la regarda sombrement et retourna regarder dans le vide. Mia s'assit proche de lui et posa sa main sur son dos. « Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste remis à plus tard ! » continua-t-elle.

Mya regarda leur proximité et la main de Mia dans le dos de son amour et ressentit une pointe de jalousie dans son estomac. Elle secoua la tête pour enlever cet étrange sentiment mais cela ne marcha pas. Elle serra les poings et respira pour se calmer.

« Non ! Il a raison ! » répondit Jayden d'une voix ferme. « Il a vu mon point faible ! Je dois le retrouver ! »

« Sûrement pas ! » s'écria fortement la sorcière en se plaçant devant son amoureux, les poings sur les hanches. Les deux autres la regarda, surpris. « Tu es blessé ! Et tu dois te reposer ! »

« Tu ne comprends pas ! » s'énerva Jayden en se levant, le bras toujours en écharpe. « Il n'a même pas sa véritable épée _Urumasa_ aujourd'hui et quand il la récupérera, il sera deux fois plus dangereux ! »

« Jayden ! » intervint le ranger rose en fronçant les sourcils. « On a entièrement confiance en toi ! »

Face à ce que Mia venait de dire, Jayden fronça encore plus les sourcils et lança d'une voix sombre : « Il y a des choses de moi que vous ignorez. »

Mya soupira et le suivit lorsqu'il partit en courant après avoir enlevé l'écharpe. Elle laissa son amie derrière, et se mit à courir pour rattraper l'homme qu'elle aimait.

« Jayden ! Mya ! » cria le ranger rose du hangar. « Arrêtez ne faites pas ça ! » Elle réussit néanmoins à les rattraper après avoir fait un gros sprint.

 **Du côté des Nighlocks**

« Je crois que nous avons de la visite ! » dit Dayu à Deker qui était tranquillement assis sur un rocher

Les moogers s'avancèrent pour former une ligne devant Jayden et Mya qui venaient d'arriver. Jayden remarqua de la fumée noire et donna un coup de coude à Mya pour qu'elle regarde ?

« Alors, c'est de là que viennent les cendres ? » s'étonna Mya en regardant son leader et amoureux

« Suivez la fumée, vous trouverez le feu ! » lui répondit-il d'un voix hargneuse. « Mais le feu va s'éteindre ! »

« Vous n'irez plus très loin, c'est moi qui vous le dit ! » leur cria Day en sortant sa lame. « Le ranger rouge est à toi Deker ? Je m'occupe de la fille ! »

« Il n'est plus digne de me combattre ! » répondit le mi-Nighlock sans se lever de là où il était assis.

« Bien » acquiesça Dayu en caressant sa dague. « Alors je vais leur régler leur compte, à tous les deux ! »

Elle commença à attaquer Jayden qui ne put se transformer et le mit à terre. Elle allait l'achever lorsque les deux Mia-Mya réussirent à parer son attaque ensemble, sans se transformer.

« Mya ! » appela Jayden. Le ranger rose était un peu plus loin avec Dayu. « C'est trop dangereux ! Met-toi à couvert ! Je peux mener mes propres combats ! »

Mya bloqua une attaque de Dayu afin de protéger les deux autres rangers et fronça les sourcils.

« Tu as oublié ou quoi ! » s'énerva la sorcière, ce qui fit voler le Nighlock plus loin. Sa magie marchait après tout. « On a mis nos vies entre tes mains Jayden ! Et tu as fait le choix de mettre la tienne entre les notres ! »

« Elle a raison Jayden ! » acquieça le ranger rose en continuant à se battre avec Mya.

« Et cette promesse n'est pas un signe de faiblesse ! » continua la sorcière en donnant un bon coup à Dayu qui rugit de douleur. « Nous sommes les Power Rangers Samuraï ! Tous unis pour la vie ! »

« On continuerait bien mais on a une revanche à prendre sur Dayu ! » continua le ranger rose

« Plus toi que moi ! » sourit ironiquement Mya en regardant Mia qui ricana.

« _GO, GO, SAMOURAÏ_ ! ». Les deux filles tracèrent leur symbole de puissance et se transformèrent. Elles commencèrent une bataille acharnée contre leur ennemie.

« D'accord les filles. » acquiesça douloureusement Jayden en se relevant difficilement. « Je couvre vos arrières ! » Il se releva et sortit son Morpher. « GO, GO, SAMOURAÏ ! »

« Vous pensez que vous pouvez me battre à vous toutes seules ? » demanda méchamment la femme Nighlock en les attaquant. Les deux amies bloquèrent son attaque.

« Oui, on va te battre ! » répliqua Mya en la regardant froidement.

« Les autres Power Rangers ont été neutralisés ! » continua Dayu. « Il n'y a personne d'autres que le pathétique Power Ranger Rouge pour vous aider ! »

« Je n'en serai pas si sûre à ta place ! » lui cracha Mia en la repoussant

« Pas si vite ! » cria une voix très reconnaissable : Emily.

« Comment vous avez fait ? » s'écria Dayu presque effrayée

« Serrator nous a laissé dans la rivière ! Le ranger bleu nous a secouru ! » expliqua Mike rapidement

« Il faut plus qu'un peu d'eau pour nous arrêter ! » continua Emily tandis que les trois amis rejoingnaient le groupe.

« Maintenant soit tu éteins ce feu, soit on s'en occupe ! » Jayden s'était avancé en sortant sa lame

« Vous êtes trop faible pour arrêter quoi que ce soit ! » dit Serrator en apparaissant entre Dayu et les rangers, stoppant dans le même temps l'avancement de Dayu vers les héros. « Mais vous pouvez laisser tomber ces armes ridicules. Nul besoin d'un combat brouillon au sabre. Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? L'épée samouraï est bonne pour les oubliettes ! N'est-ce pas Maldan ? » il finit par s'adresser à un nouveau Nighock qui apparut.

« C'est vrai ! » s'écrit ce dernier. « L'ère de la mitrailleuse laser est arrivée ! Paré mitrailleuse, Feu ! » Les moogers tirèrent sur les rangers qui essayèrent d'éviter les tirs le plus possible.

« _BOÎTE NOIRE, SUPER DISQUE !_ » cria Jayden en devenant plus fort.

« Plus de puissance de feu ! » ordonna Maldan. Les moogers tirèrent encore une fois.

« Transformation Super Samouraï ! » Jayden protégea les autres grâce à sa transformation. « Il faut qu'on soit plus rapide que leurs tirs ! »

« D'accord ! »

Ils se lancèrent tous les sept dans la bataille contre les moogers tout en se moquant d'eux. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils réussirent à tous les vaincre et se retournèrent vers les Nighlocks. Pendant ce temps là, Antonio s'était occupé de Maldan, mais trop occupé à se vanter, il s'était fait gravement touché. Les autres se précipitèrent vers lui pour savoir si tout était ok. C'est à ce moment là qu'ils se rendirent compte que des centaines de moogers avec des mitrailleuses laser les entouraient.

« On dirait une armée entière ! » s'écria Emily en regardant de partout

« C'est absolument incroyable ! » dit Mike en se tournant vers les ranger rose. « J'en reviens pas ! »

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit ! » lança Maldan en regardant Jayden. « Une nouvelle ère a commencé. Les lasers vont tous détruire et ils ne resteront plus aucun d'entre vous ! »

Un bruit de moteur se fit entendre. Mya se tourna vers la source du bruit et un grand sourire apparut derrière son casque.

« Ji ! » s'écria-t-elle

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » demanda Jayden en se mettant devant Mya pour la protéger.

Mentor descendit de sa moto et fut assailli par les moogers. Cependant, il réussit à les battre facilement.

« Vous appelez ça une mitrailleuse ? » Ji avait attrapé une mitrailleuse ennemie. « Ce fusil là, est une mitrailleuse. » Il avait sorti une arme de son dos qui ressemblait à une tête de taureau. Il lança l'arme à son filleul qui le regarda sans comprendre.

« Très joli ! » dit-il néanmoins.

« C'est un cadeau de Cody ! » continua a expliqué Mentor. « Ça s'appelle un Taureauzooca ! À toi de jouer ! » finit-il en lui jetant un disque.

« Cody va bien ? » demanda Mya en penchant sa tête sur le côté tandis que Mentor hocha la tête.

« Merci Mentor ! » Il plaça le disque dans le Taureauzooca et l'arme rugit comme un vrai taureau.

« Arrêtez-le ! Paré à tirer ! » ragea Maltan qui était plus qu'effrayé.

Jayden lança un rapide coup d'oeil autour de lui et tira sur les moogers qui périrent tous en quelques secondes.

« Ça c'est de la force de frappe ! » ricana-t-il en voyant les moogers et Maltan au sol.

« Joli score ! » lança Kevin

« C'est Cody qui l'a fait ? Il en a dans le ventre ce fusil ! » continua Mia

« Cody est un petit avec un grand potentiel » murmura Mya, impressionnée.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ces boulets ! » cria Maltan en colère. Il attrapa une mitrailleuse laser et se tourna vers les rangers. Jayden avait, quant à lui, attrapé son épée. « Je vais m'occuper de vous moi-même ! » Il tira sur Jayden qui esquiva tout les tirs.

« Réfléchis bien ! » avertit Jayden en sautant pour esquiver la nouvel le bague de tirs laser.

Ils commencèrent tous les deux à se battre. Jayden attaquait sans cesse Maldan qui ne parvint pas esquiver et répliquer. Le ranger rouge utilisait ses deux armes pour vaincre l'ennemi. Ce dernier se retrouva au sol avant même de pouvoir dire « Xandred » et Jayden se posta face à lui.

« Je vous ai assez vu toi et tes petits fusils ! » Il assembla le fusil et l'épée pour former le Super Taureauzooca. « Il est temps de libérer toute la puissance du Taureauzooca ! » Il activa le disque en le mettant dans la boîte noire et l'arme rugit une nouvelle fois. « Taureauzooca, tirs en rafale ! » Le fusil lança un tir qui frappa directement le Nighlock et le détruisit.

Jayden se retourna enfin vers ses coéquipiers qui arrivèrent en courant derrière lui.

« Ranger rouge ! » cria Maldan sous sa deuxième forme. « Tu viens de faire une grosse erreur ! »

« Il faut que j'éteigne ce feu ! » dit Jayden à ses coéquipiers. « Vous pouvez le retenir avec le Zord Taureau ? Antonio ! Utilise le Zord Flash ! »

« No problémo ! » répondit l'espagnol

« Bonne idée ! » s'écria Mia

« C'est parti ! » lancèrent joyeusement Emily et Mya

« Très bien les amis ! Tous en selle ! » dit Jayden en activant le Zord Taureau. « Zord Taureau Activé ! » Ce dernier se transformant en MegaZord Taureau et les rangers, sauf Jayden et Antonio, apparurent dans le cockpit.

« MEGAZORD TAUREAU, PARE POUR LE COMBAT ! » crièrent les rangers en se posatant devant Maldan.

« Génial ! » ria Antonio en parlant au Zord Flash. « Allons aider nos amis Flashy ! Zord Flash, MEGA-MODE ACTIVE ! Zod Flash, transformation super samouraï ! » Flashy se positionna à côté du Zord Taureau. « Tu ne fais pas le poids Maldan ! »

« Vous n'avez pas encore vu mon canon de combat ! » s'exclama le Nighlock en montrant quatre moogers tenant un gros canon. « Lanciers mitrailleuse géants, en avant marche ! » finit-il en faisant claquer son espèce de martinet.

« Whaou ! Il en faut quatre pour le porter ! »s'étonna Mike en voyant les moogers s'avancer avec l'arme. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait les amis ? »

« Ce canon est énorme ! » renchérit Kevin en secouant la tête

Du côté de Jayden, les moogers protégeaient le feu pour ne pas qu'il l'atteigne.

« Voilà le feu de Serrator ! » commença Jayden en activant la boîte noire. « Il est temps de l'éteindre ! Epée super samouraï et Taureauzooca parés ! » Les moogers se précipitèrent vers le ranger rouge et l'attaquèrent, mais les trois quarts des monstres périrent des tirs du Taureauzooca avant même de pourvoir le toucher. Le reste des moogers périrent d'une succession de frappes de son épée et de tirs du fusil.

Pendant ce temps là, le grand Nighlock s'occupait toujours du reste des samouraïs.

« Artillerie ! » commanda-t-il en levant son martinet en l'air. « Maintenant ! » Les moogers chargèrent et le canon tira sur les MegaZords qui bougèrent dans tous les sens sous la force des tirs.

« Il est temps que tu prennes une petite raclée ! » cria Antonio en colère.

« Vous ne me faites pas peur les Power Rangers ! » répondit Maldan en faisant tirer une nouvelle fois le canon. Cela provoqua une nouvelle vague de gémissements dans les cockpit des MegaZords de la part des rangers qui avaient du mal à garder le contrôle du Zord.

Cependant, lorsqu'ils eurent l'occasion, les rangers dans le Zord Taureau réussirent à éviter les tirs et à riposter grâce aux mitraillettes rotatives du Zord. Ils réussirent aussi à détruire les moogers qui tenaient le canon en place, sous les cris de colère du Nighlock.

« Noooon ! » cria Maldan lorsque le canon frappa le sol. « Gardez vos positions ! » ordonna-t-il en s'éloignant de la zone. « _ATTAQUE DU BARAGE_! »La mitrailleuse qu'il tenant entre les mains tira de nombreux projectiles laser.

« On va éblouir un peu ce Nighlock avec notre lumière ! » dit Antonio tandis que le MegaZord Flash sortait un énorme disque ressemblant aux disques de puissances et le tenait dans sa main. « Attrape ça ! » continua le ranger doré pendant que Flashy lançait le disque qui se multiplia de façon phénoménal. Tous les disques se dirigèrent vers les tirs du Nighlock et les détruisirent sauf un qui atteignit Malda en pleine tête. « Ouais ! » cria Antonio dans la victoire de son attaque. « En plein dans le mile, Flashy ! »

« _MEGA MITRAILLEUSE LASER ROTATIVE_! » cria Mya du Zord Taureau afin d'achever son ennemi. La mitrailleuse s'enclencha et tira sur le Nighlock. « _DISQUE TAUREAU_ , _PAR LA FORCE ENRÂGEE_! » finit-elle. Un gros disque de puissance vint se positionner entre les deux cornes du Zord et un gros rayon laser bleu entouré d'un halo bleu sortit de son centre pour attaquer Maldan. Les tirs laser et le rayon laser touchèrent le méchant Nighlock qui périt dans d'atroces souffrances.

« Benzaï ! » lâcha Mike lorsqu'il explosa. Les autres rangers rigolèrent avec lui.

Bien que les rangers eurent une grande victoire sur le Nighlock, Jayden, lui, n'avait toujours pas éteint le feu à cause des moogers qui l'attaquaient encore.

« Avant de devoir en finir avec ce feu, je crois que je vais d'avoir devoir en finir avec vous ! » s'écria-t-il en finissant de les éliminer. Avant même d'attendre qu'ils explosent, Jayden se détourna et marcha vers le feu maudit.

« C'est comme ça que tu te bats maintenant ? » grogna Deker en se mettant sur le chemin du ranger rouge, le faisant s'arrêter de marcher. « Avec une mitrailleuse ? » son ton ressemblait à celui d'une mère qui réprimandait son enfant. « Alors vas-y ! » Il étendit les bras sur les côtés. « Je te défie ! ». Jayden arma le Taureauzooca et visa. « Tu n'auras jamais le cran ! » continua Deker sans bouger d'un pouce.

Jayden pose son épée sur le fusil taureau, ouvrit la boîte noire pour y insérer le disque Taureauzooca et activa l'arme. « _SUPER TAUREAUZooCA_! » Le Taureauzooca rugit. « J'ai des préoccupations plus importantes que toi, Deker ! » répondit finalement Jayden en tirant.

Le tir frôla Deker qui se pencha pour l'éviter et frappa directement le feu nighlock. Ce dernier explosa et la magie noire de Serrator s'évapora dans les airs. Les habitants retrouvèrent leurs esprits et retournèrent à leur vie normale après beaucoup d'embrassades.

« Tu veux m'affronter en face à face ? » Deker s'était avancé vers Jayden de quelques pas. « Tu commences enfin à retrouver le vrai esprit des samouraïs ! » Jayden le menaça du Taureauzooca. « C'est bien dommage pour toi ! » continua Deker en levant sa dague. « Cette chose ne fera pas le poids face à mon sabre ! » Il leva son arme au niveau de son épaule et commença à courir vers Jayden avant d'être coupé par Serrator.

« Arrêtez ! » ordonna-t-il en se mettant entre les deux hommes qui baissèrent leurs armes respectives. « Un duel entre vous deux ? Non ! J'ai de plus grands projets pour vous ! » Serrator ricana avant de se tourner vers Jayden en rigolant. « Nous allons élever ce combat pou en faire un choc des titans ! » Et il disparut avec Dayu et Deker, faisant apparaître dans le même temps, Papyrux et deux SpitFangs.

« Oh non ! » s'inquiéta le leader de l'équipe en regardant vers le ciel.

« Papyrux ! » cria Mia en se rapprochant de Jayden sous le grincement de l'autre Mya.

« Jayden ! On a fait aussi vite qu'on a pu ! » tenta d'expliquer Kevin en arrivant en courant avec les quatre autres.

« Vous arrivez au bon moment ! _TRANSFORMATION SUPER SAMOURAÎ_! » coupa Jayden en activant le disque de son épée.

Les Zords s'assemblèrent pour former le MegaZord à pinces blindées.

« MegaZord à pinces blindées, ensemble pour vaincre ! » crièrent tous les membres de l'équipe en apparaissant dans le cockpit à leurs places respectives.

 _Jayden, toujours avec un temps de retard !_ Mya ricana doucement en voyant Jayden apparaître plus tard que les autres.

PapyRux attaqua, suivi directement par les SpitFangs. Les rangers ne purent éviter les coups et durent se retenir à leurs tours de contrôle pour ne pas tomber.

« Ces SpitFangs essaient de nou rôtir vivant, on dirait ! » dit Antonio aux autres rangers.

« Tenez bon ! » ordonna Jayden d'une voix rassurante. « _DOUBLE ATTAQUE DU KATANA_! » Le MegaZord attaqua et détruisit les deux créatures encombrantes. Il se tourna enfin vers PapyRux.

« Ouais ! » s'exclama joyeusement Kevin

« On l'a eu ! » continua Mike

« Deux SpitFangs en moins et un PapyRux qui va les suivre ! » finit Emily d'une voix remplie de joie.

« Calmez-vous ! » tempéra Mya doucement. « On en a pas encore fini ! »

« Finissons-en alors ! » clama Jayden en se mettant en garde. « _TRANSFORMATION SHOGUN_! » Il se vit revêtir une armure. « Par le pouvoir des ancêtres ! » Il sortit enfin le Taureauzooca. « _TRANSFORMATION LANCE DU SHOGUN_! » Il assembla le katana du MegaZord et le Taureauzooca, formant ainsi une grande lance.

« Whaou ! J'adore ! » s'extasia Mike devant l'arme. « Génial ! Montre-lui de quoi cette lance est capable ! »

« C'est parti ! » lança Mya en se préparant pour la suite.

« _TRANSFORmATION SAMOURAÏ SUPRÊME_! » dit Jayden tandis que les autres Zords non utilisés s'assemblaient au MegaZord à pinces blindées. « Samouraï GigaZord, ensemble pour vaincre ! »

Les Power Rangers réussirent à vaincre PapyRux en assemblant les attaques _Vrilles du Tigre_ , _Pinces Tenailles_ et l'attaque du _Shogun_.

« Power Rangers Samouraï, la victoire est à nous ! » dit Jayden avec un sourire.

« Ouuuuais ! » s'écria joyeusement Mya en levant son poing en l'air.

Ils se démorpherisèrent tous après être sorti du GigaZord et reprirent le chemin vers le port de l'île. Jayden et Mia restèrent à l'arrière, à l'écart, et les autres partirent joyeusement. Mya, riant avec Antonio et Emily, lançait tout de même des regards en arrière aux deux autres de temps en temps. Elle retrouva tout de suite ce sentiment de jalousie dans son ventre et croisa les bras en soufflant.

« Jalouse ? » demanda doucement Antonio avec un sourire

Mya ne répondit pas et fronça encore plus les sourcils. Elle tourna la tête vers Emily qui ria de sa réaction, et accéléra sa marche pour ne pas s'énerver d'avantage. Elle loupa néanmoins le regard que se lancèrent les deux amis et se retrouva au niveau de Mike qui la fit retrouver la bonne humeur rapidement.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au port, où Mentor les attendait pour rentrer.

« Deker avait tord, à propos de toi Jayden ! » Dit doucement Mia à son leader en se tournant vers lui. « Tu es venu au monde pour être notre leader, et aussi pour être l'un d'entre nous. »

Jayden la remercia mais perdit son sourire une fois qu'elle eut le dos tourné. « Si seulement il savait... ». Il sursauta néanmoins lorsqu'il entendit une voix à côté de lui.

« Elle a raison, tu sais... » Mya s'était arrêtée en entendant sa discussion avec son amie et l'avait attendu. « Tu n'es peut être pas le vrai ranger rouge, mais tu es le parfait leader pour cette équipe. Tu es et sera toujours meilleur qu' _ELLE_ dans ce domaine. ». Elle s'approcha de lui doucement, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa tendrement.

Il soupira puis sourit avant de rapidement la prendre par la taille et la mettre sur son épaule comme un sac à patate. Il la reposa au sol doucement sous les rires des autres lorsqu'ils les rejoignirent.

« Hey, tu as vu comment Mentor s'est occupé des lanciers mitrailleuses ? » demanda Emily à Mike une fois que tout le monde fut calmée. Cette question provoqua un léger sourire sur le visage de Mentor qui les attendait patiemment sur sa moto.

« Ouais ! » répondit Mike joyeusement. « Pas mal pour un vieux maître ! » Mentor tilta brusquement à cette dernière phrase.

« Un vieux maître ? » dit-il en se levant de sa moto et en se retournant vers les rangers. Jayden sourit moqueusement et posa un bras autour des épaules de Mya qui cala sa tête sur son biceps.

« Euh... » Mike commençait à bégayer. « Je disais pas vieux dans le sens à la maison de retraite ! » Il commença à divaguer et ne pas savoir quoi dire pour se rattraper. Les autres sourirent en le regardant s'enfoncer de plus en plus. « je volais plutôt dire dans le sens vieux trop cool ! » Ji soupira et lui tourna le dos pour pousser sa moto vers le bateau.

« Trop tard ! » lui dit Antonio en souriant

« Alors là ! Bravo ! Les deux pieds dans le plats ! » renchérit Kevin en lui tapotant l'épaule.

« Tu as fait fort Mike ! » finit Emily en rigolant.

Mya et Jayden passèrent devant lui en rigolant eux aussi et la sorcière en profita pour lancer un petit sort à Mike.

« Allez quoi ! Vous n'êtes pas vraiment fâchés ! » Il avança son pied mais le petit sort de Mya lui fit perdre l'équilibre et il tomba en arrière dans des boîtes, se retrouvant ainsi complètement piéger dans un filet orange. Tout le monde se retourna et éclata de rire en le voyant en mauvaise posture. « D'accord je l'ai bien mérité ! » grogna le rager vert en se débattant dans le filet. Tous continuèrent de rire.

« Le destin vient de te punir Mike ! » Mya sécha ses larmes et le débarrassa du filet avant de l'aider à se lever pour rentrer.

Il grommela tout le trajet mais s'excusa auprès de Mentor qui secoua la tête. Une fois de retour à la maison, Mentor partit finir sa lettre, et chacun à leur tour les rangers allèrent à la douche après avoir mangé.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini sa douche, Mya retrouva Jayden, allongé sur le lit, les bras croisés derrière sa tête, regardant le plafond pensivement. Elle soupira et le rejoignit sur le lit. Elle s'allongea sur le côté, la tête posée sur sa main et le regarda.

« Ne pense pas à ce que t'a dit Deker. » lui dit-elle simplement en traçant des formes indéterminés sur son torse découvert. « Il a tord. Tu es devenu encore plus fort grâce à l'équipe. Tu. N'es. Pas. Faible ! »

« Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il a raison... » lui répondit-il en tournant sa tête vers elle.

« Tu sais quoi ? Ne pense pas à lui. N'y pense plus.. »

« Très bien. Parlons d'autres choses. » Il se positionna comme elle. « J'ai remarqué que tu regardais Mia d'une drôle de façon depuis qu'on est rentré. »

« Je ne voix pas de quoi tu parles. » nia Mya en se tournant vers la table de chevet pour prendre son livre. Cependant, Jayden attrapa sa taille et tira pour la coller contre son torse.

« Menteuse ! » lui souffla-t-il dans l'oreille, provoquant des frissons dans le dos de Mya.

« Je l'ai trouvée trop proche de toi à mon goût... » grommela Mya en fermant les yeux.

Jayden fut surpris. Il se décala doucement et la fit se mettre sur le dos.

« Il n'y en a qu'une que j'aime Mi', et c'est toi. » Il lui caressa le visage doucement. « Je n'aimerai personne d'autre. Jamais. »

« Je sais »

Jayden sourit doucement et se pencha pour capturer les lèvres de sa bien-aimée. Elle répondit au baiser tout de suite et le baiser tout d'abord tendre et innocent devint plus passionné au fil des secondes qui passaient. Mya avait passé ses bras autour du cou de Jayden et celui-ci s'était placé juste au dessus d'elle, une main de chaque côté de sa tête. Il descendit sa tête dans le cou de la sorcière, toujours en l'embrassant. Il commença à laisser des traînées de traces violettes sur son cou, tout en descendant au niveau de sa clavicule où il put entendre le parfait gémissement de Mya. Il lui lança un rapide regard pour la voir, les yeux fermés, les mains dans ses cheveux. Il sourit doucement et remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il attrapa sa hanche d'une main et continua son chemin vers sa poitrine.

Plus tard, cette nuit-là, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux, nus, Jayden sur le dos avec une main derrière sa tête et Mya, sa tête appuyée sur le bras de Jayden, une jambe autour de sa hanche et son corps appuyé contre le sien. Seule une couverture les recouvrait et leur respiration était rapide mais ils étaient heureux. Mya sourit doucement et appuya encore une fois ses lèvres sur celle de son amant.

« Merlin merci, ma chambre est insonorisée. Sinon je crois qu'avec tout le bruit que nous venons de faire, Mentor et le reste de l'équipe auraient rappliquer ici. »

Jayden rigola à sa remarque et lui embrassa le front avant de fermer les yeux. Ils eurent alors, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, une nuit sans rêve et reposante.


	23. Chapter 23

Les rangers se trouvaient debout, une épée en bois dans la main, dehors. Ils allaient commencer un combat contre Jayden. Ce dernier resserra sa prise sur le pomeau de l'arme et plongea dans ses pensées.

 _Deker m'a-t-il bien jugé ?_

Il se repassa la scène de combat contre lui datant de quelques jours.

 _Je lui prouverai qu'il se trompe !_

Il bloqua les coups que les rangers lui administraient avec sa propre arme et commença à les attaquer. Lorsqu'il vit Mike faire la grimace et arrêter d'attaquer il parla d'une voix dure :

« Attaquez-moi ! »

Mike, Kevin, Emily et Mia s'exécutèrent mais il les envoya au sol avec un peu plus de force qu'il n'aurait dû utiliser pour un simple entraînement. À la vue de ce qu'il se passait, Ji croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude.

 _Peut-être que Mya avait raison, après tout. Ce que lui a dit Deker semble l'avoir affecté plus qu'il ne le laisse paraître. C'est inquiétant !_

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? » demanda violemment Mike en se relevant du sol. « C'est de l'entraînement ! Pas autre chose ! » Il tournait autour de son leader, en colère.

« Désolé » s'excusa Jayden, troublé. « Vous pouvez y aller, l'entraînement est fini ! »

« Mike ! » intervint Emily avant que les choses ne s'enveniment. « Viens ! On retourne à l'intérieur ! »

« Hey ! Me voilà ! » dit Antonio en arrivant, sans savoir ce qui se passait.

Les autres le regardèrent sombrement et il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« J'ai manqué quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il enfin après quelques secondes de silence.

« On allait retourné à l'intérieur, tu viens avec nous ? » lui demanda Mia d'une voix froide et autoritaire qui l'incita à accepter sans poser de question.

Il hocha la tête et se laissa guider par les autres. Jayden resta là, planté au milieu de la cour, regardant le sol et se sentant extrêmement coupable. Il n'avait pas l'intention de faire du mal aux autres. Il entendit néanmois la dernière phrase de Mike, avant qu'il ne rentre.

« je comprends pas ! C'est quoi ce délire ! »

« Mentor ! » appela Jayden, presque désespéré. « Je voulais pas les frapper aussi fort. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! »

« Allez, viens ! » lui répondit simplement son parrain. « Je t'emmène faire une balade ! »

Jayden hocha la tête et se précipita à l'intérieur pour se changer. Cinq minutes plus tard, il enfourchait la moto de Ji.

 **Sur le bateau de Maître Xandred**

« Octoroo ! » hurla Maître Xandred. « Je ne supporte pas d'entendre ces pestes tentées d'imiter la musique de Dayu ! » Il se retourna vers son serviteur. « C'est d'un pénible ! »

« Absolument ! » acquiesça le poulpe Nighlock

« Elle ne soulage pas, elle l'aggrave ! » Maître Xandred donna un coup de pied dans un des pesti-poils. Les autres, encore accrochés au plafond, commencèrent à imiter le maître des Nighlock.

« Ouh, ah, en ! Dayu a commis une erreur en nous quittant ! » reprit Octoroo en se tournant vers son maître qui s'était assis sur un tabouret, son verre d'elixi contre le mal de tête à la main. « Si c'est sa musique qu'il vous faut, Maître, vous l'aurez ! » Xandred but le contenu entier de son verre.

« Aaaaah ! Ce médicament ne marche pas ! » râla encore une fois le maître des Nighlocks.

 **De retour sur la Terre, dans la forêt.**

Dayu marchait tranquillement, un des pesti-poils que Maître Xandred avait banni du monde d'en bas à la main et l'écoutait imiter tout ce que disait le Nighlock.

« Médicament marche pas ! » disait la petite créature jaune. Dayu lui caressa la tête doucement. « Médicament marche pas ! »

« Sans sa musique pour apaiser sa douleur, les migraines de Maître Xandred lui pourrissent l'existence. » Dayu rigola après avoir dit cela. « Cette nouvelle est une douce musique à mes oreilles. L'imbécile ! Il n'aurait jamais dû détruire mon harmonium. »

 **Du côté de Jayden et Mentor.**

Les deux hommes, toujours sur la moto, roulaient sur l'autoroute. Ils empruntèrent une autre route et arrivèrent au milieu d'un lieu très calme.

« Tu sais Jayden, on a tous besoin de vacances ! » commença Mentor, toujours en conduisant. « Il suffit juste parfois de changer de décor. »

Ils continuèrent leur route quelques minutes et arrivèrent enfin dans une grande plaine en face de la mer. Ils s'arrêtèrent dessous un grand chêne, où une figure familière les attendait.

« Enfin, vous arrivez ! » sourit-elle doucement en s'appuyant contre l'arbre. « J'ai failli attendre ! »

« Mya a trouvé cet endroit, il y a quelques jours. » expliqua rapidement Mentor en descendant de sa moto.

« Et j'ai proposé à Ji de t'emmener ici après l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui. » finit la jeune fille. Jayden fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers elle. « J'ai tout vu ! » le coupa-t-elle avant qu'il ne parle en tapotant sa tempe avec son index.

« Tu as voulu prouver quelque chose ? » demanda enfin Mentor après quelques minutes de silence.

« Je ne sais pas » répondit simplement le ranger rouge en regardant la mer

« C'est Deker, n'est-ce pas ? » continua Mentor tandis que la sorcière en posant une main douce sur son bras.

« Je me serais affaibli, selon lui. » expliqua Jayden les mains dans les poches. « C'est la vérité ? »

« Non ! » commença à son tour Mya de sa voix douce après avoir échangé un regard avec son mentor. « L'équipe t'a rendu plus fort au contraire. »

« Moi, ce n'est pas ce que je ressens ! » dit le leader en tournant finalement sa tête vers les deux autres. « En fait... je crois que je ne suis plus à la hauteur ». Mya eut les larmes aux yeux de voir son amant si désespéré et troublé. « Je crois que c'est pour ça que j'ai un peu dérapé tout à l'heure. » Il se retourna encore une fois pour regarder la mer. « Ce n'est plus comme avant, comme quand nous n'étions que tous les deux ! » Il s'était cette fois adresser seulement à Mentor. « Deker a peut-être raison... »

« En quoi aurait-il raison ? » demanda Mya en s'appuya sur l'arbre à côté de lui.

« Quand il dit que je ne suis plus à la hauteur, que je me repose trop sur l'équipe ! » reprit Jayden d'une voix plus dure.

« Non ! Tu es un très bon chef d'équipe ! » coupa Mya en fronçant les sourcils tandis que Ji s'avançait vers Jayden.

« Et c'est ce qui t'a permis de vaincre les Nighlocks jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! » renchérit Mentor en faisant face directement à son filleul.

« Mais.. » Jayden essaya de répondre

« Jayden ! » coupa Mentor d'une voix déterminée. « Tu fais honneur à tous les rangers rouge qui ont combattu avant toi ! N'en doute jamais ! »

Il tourna le dos et commença à pousser sa moto pour le remettre sur la route, laissant ainsi les deux autres seuls. Mya s'approcha de Jayden qui regardait le sol et lui caressa doucement la joue. Il laissa un léger soupir s'échapper de sa bouche lorsqu'il sentit le contact et posa sa main sur celle de la sorcière en levant la tête. Il la tira dans ses bras et plongea sa tête dans son cou. La jeune fille sentit le jeune homme tremblait légèrement et commença à frotter son dos, d'une manière rassurante. Quelques secondes plus tard, le ranger rouge avait repris ses esprits et il l'embrassa sur le frond avant de l'emmener vers la moto.

« Allez-y ! » dit Mya lorsqu'ils rejoignirent Mentor. « Je vais rentrer dans pas longtemps. »

« Très bien. » Mentor tapota doucement le bras de la jeune fille et partit avec Jayden.

« Bon, commençons. » lança la sorcière avant de commencer à s'entraîner durement avec sa magie.

 **Sur le bateau de Maître Xandred**

« Ouh, ah, ouh ! » commença Octoroo pendant que Xandred buvait son médicament. « J'ai la désagréable impression que Serrator sait quelque chose à propos de l'harmonium ! »

« L'harmonium... Tu veux dire celui de Dayu... » dit simplement Serrator en se tournant vers le poulpe.

« Tu sais où il est non ? » agressa verbalement Octoroo. « Aller ! Avoue ! »

« Je pourrais savoir où il est ! » répondit mystérieusement l'autre Nighlock en leur tournant le dos. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'intéresse autant tout d'un coup ? »

« Maître Xandred le veut ! Où est-il ?! »

« Oh ! Maintenant il le veut ! Mais dans ce cas, je lui apporterai. » Serrator se dirigea vers la fenêtre. « Je l'ai caché très loin d'ici ! »

« Ouh, ah oi ! Je n'ai pas confiance en toi ! » dit Octoroo en le suivant. « Je t'accompagne pour être sûr que tu le rapporteras ! »

« Comme tu voudras » grogna Serrator en partant du bateau suivi d'Octoroo pendant que Maître Xandred leur criait de se dépêcher.

Ils arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard au niveau d'une falaise, non loin de la forêt où se trouvaient Dayu et Deker.

« Maintenant que j'y repense.. » commença la femme Nighlock, toujours en caressant la tête du petit pesti-poil. Deker arriva tranquillement à côté d'elle. « Je ne suis jamais restée aussi longtemps sans jouer de musique. Il faut dire à Serrator de nous rendre ce qui est à nous ! Il prend trop de temps pour réparer mon harmonium et ton épée ! »

« Je veux bien attendre encore un peu. » répondit Deker en serrant les dents. « Ce qui compte c'est qu'il tienne bien sa promesse ! » Il tourna le dos à Dayu et partit.

« Mais... Deker, attends ! » Dayu soupira et baissa la tête.

Du côté des deux autres Nighlocks, Serrator marchait tranquillement vers le bord de la falaise.

« Ainsi donc, sans le réconfort de la musique de Dayu, Maître Xandred est terrassé par ses migraines.. » Serrator regarda au loin.

« C'est uniquement pour gratouiller son harmonium ridicule qu'elle était auprès de lui ! » expliqua Octoroo en le regardant faire. « Sa musique lui fait du bien ! »

« Comme tous les Nighlocks, il est attiré par la souffrance des hommes et c'est toute l'humanité de Dayu qui pleure dans sa musique. Pour le plus grand plaisir de Maître Xandred et pour le mien ! »

« Mais lui, il souffre ! » dit piteusement Octoroo

« Oui mais à part les migraines, le Maître et moi nous ne sommes pas si différents ! »

« Tu ne lui arrives pas à la cheville ! » lui cria le poulpe Nighlock. « Bon. Où est-ce qu'il est cet harmonium ? » demanda-t-il plus calmement.

« Caché dans cette fissure. » répondit Serrator en se mettant devant un rocher fissuré. « Permets-moi de l'en sortir pour toi." Et il commença à prononcer un sort de magie noire.

« Ouh, ah, ence ! » s'écria le serviteur de Maître Xandred. « Qu'est-ce qu'il manigance ?! »

 **Du côté de Jayden et Mentor.**

Ils arrivèrent tous les deux à une petite épicerie qui se trouvait sur leur chemin et se garèrent sur une place.

« Pourquoi on s'arrête ? » demanda Jayden en enlevant son casque.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de préparer à manger et Mya s'entraîne là où nous étions tout à l'heure. » commença à expliquer Mentor en se tournant vers Jayden après avoir accroché son casque au guidon. « Ce qui veut dire que c'est Mia qui va sans doute se mettre au fourneau. »

« Oh ! » Jayden avait cela avec un grimace.

« Je vais nous prendre des sandwichs. » Mentor se leva de la moto tandis que Jayden acquiesçait violemment. Il sourit et secoua la tête avant de replonger dans ses pensées.

 _Ce n'est pas ce que je ressens. Deker a peut-être raison. Je ne suis plus à la hauteur._

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ji sortit de l'épicerie et tomba sur les deux hommes qui étaient venus à la maison Shiba pour rendre le porte-feuille à Mia et qui avaient fini par être « entraîner » par Mya et Emily.

« Hey ! » s'écria le plus jeunes des deux en montrant Mentor du doigt. Ses cheveux étaient coiffaient en pic et il mâchait violemment son chewing-gum. « Je vous connais vous ! Vous, vous êtes du dojo de Mia ! ». Les deux garçons se regardèrent en ouvrant la bouche et en laissant échapper un grand « Ooooooh ».

« Oh oui. » acquiesça Mentor moqueusement. « Vous n'étiez pas tous les deux censés y repasser ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton joueur en s'avançant entre les deux. « Mes instructeurs vous y attendent. Ils peuvent vous offrir un entraînement digne de ce nom ! »

« Non non ! » commença le plus gros des deux hommes tandis que l'autre hochait la tête négativement et vigoureusement. « Nous sommes très pris là. Il faut qu'on fasse des courses tout ça ! C'est très important ! » Ils se retournèrent tous les deux ensemble et se cognèrent contre la porte automatique de l'épicerie qui se fermait. Mentor les regarda glisser piteusement au sol et se tourna pour partir.

« Vous les connaissez ? » demanda joyeusement Jayden avec un sourire lorsque son parrain revint à la moto.

« Ce sont des amis de Mya et d'Emily » lui répondit-il simplement en souriant tandis que le ranger rouge éclatait de rire.

 **Du côté des Nighlocks**

Serrator était toujours de le gros rocher fissuré, en train de psalmodier pour faire sortir l'harmonium de Dayu. La fissure commençait à rougeoyer tandis que son sort ne finissait pas.

« Octoroo ! » commença-t-il en se tournant vers l'autre Nighlock. « ça prendra plus de temps que je ne le pensais ! »

« Jamais je n'oublierai comment était le maître avant de connaître Dayu. » dit le poulpe après avoir poussé un long soupir. « Il a toujours eu un caractère tempétueux mais avant l'arrivée de Dayu, c'était encore pire ! Ses colères étaient incessantes jusqu'au jour où il a entendu la triste musique de Dayu. Ouh, ah, ouh ! Son harmonium a apaisé la bête sauvage qu'il a en lui. Sa musique était pleine des siècles de souffrance et de malheur. L'écouter lui faisait plus de bien que le plus subtile des élixirs ! Le maître voulu aussitôt savoir d'où venait cette musique et se l'approprier. C'était une proposition que Dayu ne pouvait pas refuser. » Il se remémora des souvenirs puis revint à la réalité. « Oh mais tout cela ne te regarde pas ! Donne-moi cet harmonium maintenant ! » Il se tourna vers le rocher fissuré pour ne trouver personne.

« Cela montre combien ton maître est faible ! » lança Serrator en arrivant derrière Octoroo, l'instrument de musique à la main. « Tu sers une femmelette ! »

« Comment oses-tu dire ça ? » Il bloqua l'attaque que venait de lui envoyer Serrator avec son sceptre. « Félon ! » Les deux Nighlocks se trouvaient face à face. Le sceptre d'Octoroo bloquait l'arme dont Serrator s'était servie pour frapper le poulpe.

« Même une tête de nouilles comme toi devrait comprendre que jamais je ne lui rendrai ! » Il avait esquivé les attaque d'Octoroo et levait maintenant l'harmonium défectueux au niveau de sa tête. « Cet harmonium est la clé de voûte de mon plan ! » Il lança une attaque magique à Octoroo qui l'esquiva et sauta sur le haut de la falaise. « Je comptais attendre jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisse plus rien y faire. Mais il est clair que maintenant, je ne pourrais plus tromper Maître Xandred ! »

« J'étais sûr que tu étais un menteur, un tricheur, un fou... » vociféra Octoroo du haut de sa falaise. « Quand Maître Xandred l'apprendra, il te jettera en pâture aux chiens ! » Et il sauta dans une fissure pour retourner dans le monde d'en bas.

 **Du côté des rangers, à la maison Shiba**

L'alarme du capteur de distorsion venait de s'activer et chaque ranger se trouvant dans la maison accouru pour venir regarder la carte.

« Quelque chose ne va pas sur le littoral ! » dit Kevin aux autres.

« Vous voilà ! » dit Mya en voyant arriver Jayden et Mentor. Mya était arrivée quelques minutes plus tôt.

Kevin fut étonné de voir son leader et le mentor mais ne dit rien.

« Pardon pour ce retard ! » commença le mentor en posant son sac de courses par terre.

« Jayden, on peut s'en charger si tu veux ! » dit Mia directement au ranger rouge.

« Ça va aller. » lui répondit ce dernier. « Je regrette. Je suis vraiment désolé. J'étais énervé, j'avais tant de choses en tête. J'aurai jamais dû faire ce que j'ai fait. »

Mya regarda le visage de ses coéquipiers et les vit soupirer. Kevin regarda le sol tandis qu'Emily se tournait vers leur leader.

« Jayden, c'est oublié ! » lui dit-elle avec un sourire. Tout le monde se dirigea vers lui.

« Je voulais vous dire que je suis fier de combattre à vos côtés. » Jayden essayait vraiment de se faire pardonner.

« Elle a raison ! » le coupa Mike en suriant. « Bien sûr que c'est pardonné ! On est heureux de te revoir ! » Ces paroles firent sourire Jayden. « Mais laisse tomber ces trucs sur la fierté ! Ça fait flipper ! » Jayden rigola et frappa le poing de Mike avec le sien, faisant rire tout le monde.

Antonio leva doucement le doigt comme s'il était à l'école. « Excusez-moi ! » dit-il doucement. « Il serait peut être temps d'aller voir sur le littoral ! » Jayden hocha la tête et ils partirent tous en courant sous le regard heureux de Mentor.

 **Sur le littoral**

Serrator marchait tranquillement pour trouver l'endroit où il pourrait exécuter son plan. Il tenait dans sa main une espèce de girouette ronde qui tournait lorsqu'il trouvait le bons endroits pour son plan.

De la forêt où elle se trouvait, Dayu ressentit la présence de son harmonium.

« Mon harmonium ! » Dayu haleta en s'arrêtant de suivre Deker. « Je sens qu'il est tout proche ! » Elle tourna sa tête vers la gauche en grognant. « Serrator ! »Elle partit en courant ce qui attira l'attention de Deker.

« ça ne doit plus être loin ! » dit Serrator, plus loin sur la plage en escaladant des rochers tranquillement. « En suivant ces indications, j'arriverais à l'endroit précis où je pourrais réaliser mon plan. » Il avait sa girouette à la main. Elle se mit soudain à tourner et il eut un cri de victoire. « Oui ! C'est ici ! » Il leva l'harmonium en l'air. « Et maintenant, joue ton air de souffrance et créer une faille de désolation si profonde qu'elle en fendra la terre en deux ! »

« Serrator ! » cria Jayden lorsque les rangers arrivèrent tous à son niveau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes encore ? » demanda Mya

« Tiens, tiens, tiens ! » commença Serrator en levant la tête vers eux. « Quelle bonne surprise ! Je ne fais rien de mal comme vous pouvez le voir. Je suis aussi innocent qu'un agneau ! »

« N'importe quoi ! » s'écria vivement Kevin en fronçant les sourcils

« On va s'occuper de toi ! » intervint Mike

« T'inquiète pas, on va te régler ton compte ! » Antonio avait dit cela en le montrant du doigt.

« Morpher samouraï ! »

« Pouvoir doré ! »

« GO, GO, SAMOURAÏ ! » Ils se transformèrent tous. Mya choisit de prendre la couleur noire.

« Les moogers ! » appela Serrator pour se protéger. « à l'attaque ! »

Les créatures se dirigèrent vers les rangers qui sautèrent de la falsie pour les combattre.

« Tu peux nous envoyer autant de moogers que tu veux, ça ne nous empêchera pas de t'arrêter ! » cria Jayden en détruisant quelques créatures.

« Aucune chance ! » continua Kevin en combattant

« Quelque soit ton plan ! » intervint Mia en bloquant des épées des moogers.

« Tu devrais abandonner tout de suite ! » cracha Mike en frappant des moogers

« Ce sera bientôt fini pour toi Nighlock ! » finit Emily

« Oui et ce ne sont pas des moogers qui risquent de nous ralentir ! » Antonio venait de finir de détruire les créatures autour de lui.

« Les monstres tels que toi finissent toujours par être détruit ! » Mya utilisa ses pouvoirs pour faire exploser les moogers.

« On est bien d'accord ! » Jayden avait fini lui aussi de détruire ses moogers.

Les moogers se trouvant autour de tous les rangers explosèrent mais d'autres arrivèrent.

« D'autres moogers ! » dit Jayden aux autres. « Aller l'équipe ! Deuxième round ! »

Et ils coururent tous pour les détruire. Pendant ce temps là, Serrator les regardait se battre du haut d'une falaise. Il se détourna des combat pour reprendre son plan.

« Bien ! Joue tes mélodies maintenant ! »

Cependant, il fut encore une fois coupé dans son rituel par Dayu. Il bloqua son attaque et sauta le plus loins possible d'elle.

« Serrator ! À quel jeu joues-tu ? » lui cria-t-elle méchamment. « Tu n'as jamais eu l'intention de réparer mon harmonium, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Très honnêtement, ce que je voulais c'était Deker et la musique triste et puissante de cet instrument. » Il le caressa doucement devant elle. « Depuis le début, tu n'es qu'un pion sur mon échiquier ! »

« C'est la première et dernière fois que tu me mens ! » Elle sauta vers lui et dégaina son arme pour le frapper. « Escroc ! » Seulement, elle stoppa son arme lorsque Serrator se protégea avec l'harmonium.

« Il ne t'a fallu que deux cent ans pour le comprendre ! »

« Pose mon harmonium ! » ordonna-t-elle. « Je vais te faire payer ! »

« Non ! » Serrator avait dégainé ses griffes et l'avait frappée avec, l'envoyant cent mètres plus loin.

« Regardez ! Ils se battent entre eux ! » Emily avait attrapé l'épée d'un moogers pour regarder le combat des Nighlocks.

« Ils se battent entre eux ? » demanda bêtement le ranger rose.

« Serrator ! » gronda Dayu en se relevant difficilement « Tu n'es qu'un sale menteur ! » Elle se mit à courir vers lui, l'épée levée prête à attaquer. « Rends-le moi ! Il est à moi ! »

« Arrête ces attaques inutiles ! » lui dit simplement Serrator en lui lançant son ballon de foot dessus. Il la frappa plusieurs fois avec avant de tendre la main et créer une explosion, touchant la femme Nighlock. Elle se retrouva au sol, sans force. « Dayu ! » il l'appela alors qu'il marchait vers elle. « Ta frustration est pour moi comme du miel qui fond sur la langue. »

« Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que ta cruauté te soit rendue au centuple ! » elle avait dit cela difficilement.

Il la regarda puis commença à rire sombrement. Mais il s'arrêta de rire lorsque le ciel s'assombrit violemment et que des éclairs percèrent le ciel. Tout le monde commença alors à entendre des cris de rage pure. Mya dégluti en reconnaissant les cris de Maître Xandred et abbatit encore un Nighlock.

« Serrator me trompe depuis le début ! » les rangers entendirent la terrible voix de leur ennemi. « Je retourne sur Terre le détruire ! »

Mya frissona de peur en entendant cela. Même Voldemort pâlirait en voyant sa rage.

« Maître, je comprends votre colère mais vous ne pouvez pas y aller ! » Octoroo essayait de le retenir. « Si-tôt quitter le monde d'en bas, vous vous dessècherez ! »

« Silence ! » continua de crier Xandred après avoir frapper Octoroo de sa longue épée. « Serratoooooooor ! »

« Regardez le ciel ! » dit Mike en montrant les éclairs aux autres. « Il s'assombrit comme quand il y a une éclipse." Le ciel en question devint noir.

« Il fera nuit le jour quand je quitterai le monde d'en bas... » de grosses pierres vinrent rouler pour former un mur en face des rangers. « … pour affronter mes ennemis ! »

« Xandred ! » murmurèrent Mya et Jayden ensemble.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna Serrator en voyant cela se produire. « C'est impossible ! »

« C'est impossible ! » reprit Maître Xandred en faisant rougeoyer les pierres. « Mais il en sera ainsi ! » Les pierres tremblèrent puis explosèrent sous les cris de fureur du Maître Nighlock et il apparut.

« Quoi ? » Emily eut peur en voyant le Nighlock apparaître

« Jayden ! » appela Kevin d'une voix hésitante. « C'est lui ? »

« Oui Kevin. » acquiesça Mya en le regardant pendant que leur ennemi marchait vers eux. « C'est lui. »

« Oh non ! » lâcha Emily, tremblante de peur. Xandred continuait de crier, furieux.

« Maître Xandred ! » dit Jayden d'une voix froide

« Ranger rouge ! » répondit simplement le roi des Nighlocks.

« Tu n'es pas aussi fort que tu le croyais ! La nuit cède déjà la place au soleil ! »

« Antonio ! » murmura Mya en le frappant sur le bras. « Tais-toi ! »

« Xandred ! » rechérit Dayu, toujours au sol, avec espoir.

« Son sortilège s'estompe, il ne pourra donc pas s'attarder très longtemps ! » dit Serrator en observant l'autre Nighlock qui commençait déjà à se dessécher.

« Je vous détruirai tous ! » Xandred lança une vague de magie avec son épée qui envoya les rangers au sol. « Serrator ! À toi maintenant ! » Il lança une attaque pour entraver l'autre Nighlock.

« Je ne me laisserai pas entraver ! » se défendit Serrator en esquivant les vaques violettes de l'attaque. Seulement, il perdit l'harmonium dans le processus. « Non ! » Xandred relança la même attaque ce qui fit fuir Serrator. « Je n'aurai jamais cru que vous vous avantureriez ici ! Je disparais, le temps que vous vous desséchiez ! » Et il sauta au loin, s'enfuyant.

« Tu ne m'échapperas pas ! » cria Xandred en retour.

« Épée samouraï ! _ATTAQUE FLAMBOYANTE_! » Jayden avait attaqué Xandred mais rien ne se passa lorsque que la lame rencontra la peau de Xandred.

« C'est vrai ! » dit Maître Xandred en attrapant l'épée de Jayden à une main. « Le ranger rouge ! » Il continua de se dessécher. « Le misérable rejeton du clan Shiba ! ». Xandred fit tourner le ranger rouge et donna un grand coup d'épée, brisant celle de Jayden et le frappant à la poitrine. Il le frappa une deuxième fois et l'envoya aux pieds des autres rangers.

« Jayden ! » cria Mya en se mettant à genoux à côté de lui. Elle enleva son casque, laissant ses longs cheveux noirs lâchés sur sa combinaison.

« Vieille écrevisse pourrie ! » cracha méchamment Mike en se mettant devant ses deux amis.

Xandred cria de rage en entendant cela et les cinq autres rangers partirent l'attaquer.

« Combinons les Zords ! » ordonna Kevin.

« _QUINTUPLE SLASH_! »

L'attaque n'aboutit pas. L'épée de Xandred absorba l'attaque et la renvoya vers les cinq rangers.

« Il est plus fort que je ne l'imaginais ! » dit Mia en se tenant le ventre.

Jayden essaya de se relever mais Mya le maintint au sol avec un regard noir. Elle prit la boite noire de la poche de Jayden et s'avança vers Xandred.

« Mya ! Non ! » supplia Jayden en essayant de se relever. Il n'y parvint pas.

« Mya ! » cria Emily en la voyant passer devant elle.

« Boîte Noire ! » cria la sorcière. « _MODE SUPER SAMOURAÏ_! » La veste blanche recouvrit la combinaison noire. Elle n'avait pas remis son casque mais elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle prit le Taureauzooca, l'assembla avec son épée et activa le fusil. « Disque Taureauzooca ! » Elle activa le disque blanc. « Super Taureauzooca ! »

« Ranger Noir ! » appela Xandred. « J'ai quelques affaires à régler avec toi ! Tu vas payer l'affront de me défier, sorcière ! »

« Mya ! Attends ! » le ranger rose essaya de la retenir

« Mya ! Ne fais pas ça ! » essaya à son tour Emily

« Emily a raison ! » lança Mike

« Aucun d'entre vous ne peut le défier ! J'ai une affaire à régler avec lui aussi donc je dois essayer ! » répondit hargneusement Mya en appuyant sur la gâchette et en libérant le tir du Taureauzooca.

Les deux ennemis commencèrent à se battre en l'air. Mya combinait ses pouvoirs, le Taureauzooca et son épée pour le vaincre mais cela ne semblait pas l'atteindre énormément. Il déviait tous les tirs du Taureauzooca, ses pouvoirs ne l'affectaient qu'infimement et l'épée ne lui faisait rien. Finalement, elle relâcha sa garde quelques secondes et cela suffit à Xandred de lui lancer une attaque entravante. Elle se retrouva à dix mètres du sol, les bras collés au corps sans pouvoir bouger. Xandred l'approcha.

« Tu aurais dû accepter mon offre et rester à mes côtés ! Maintenant tu vas mourir ! »

Il se recula et sortit son épée. Il trancha l'air et l'attaque frappa la sorcière de plein fouet. Elle cria et atterrit au sol violemment. Elle eut du mal à se relever mais y parvint.

« C'est fini pour toi, Ranger Noir ! » Il n'avait même pas attendu qu'elle se relève pour lui lancer une autre attaque. Elle écarquilla les yeux et se protégea la tête avec ses bras mais elle ne reçut jamais l'attaque. Cependant, elle entendit nettement les cris de douleur de Jayden et l'explosion qui suivit. Elle regarda au sol et le vit à ses pieds, démorpherisé et inconscient. Elle tomba à genoux en pleurant et le secoua pour le reveiller.

« Affligeant ! » lança méchamment Xandred en partant vers Octoroo qui arrivait.

Les autres rangers arrivèrent en courant vers les deux amants. Ils s'accroupirent tous autour de lui.

« Non ! » cria Mia en le voyant comme il était.

« Jayden ! » appela Kevin fortement

« Répond vieux ! » supplia Mike en secouant son bras.

« Il doit être blessé ! » continua Emily.

« Jayden ! Reviens à toi ! » Kevin semblait désespéré.

« Tout est de ma faute ! » intervint Mya en caressant le visage de son amant. Sa tête se trouvait sur ses genoux. « Il s'est jeté devant moi pour me protéger alors qu'il savait qu'il était plus vulnérable que moi... » Mya éclata en sanglot en essayant de le réanimer avec la magie. Ça ne marcha pas. Elle pleura encore plus lorsqu'Antonio lui toucha l'épaule.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! » dit Mike en lui attrapant l'épaule.

« On aurait tous fait pareil à sa place Mi' ! » continua Mia en reniflant. Elle aussi pleurait.

Mya hocha difficilement la tête et regarda Xandred se dirigeait vers Dayu. Il avait son harmonium dans la main.

« L'harmonium de Dayu ! » dit-il après l'avoir ramassé. « Il faut que j'entende sa musique. » Il continua de se dessécher.

« Maître ! » supplia douloureusement Octoroo en le regardant. « Vous vous desséchez ! Vous avez besoin d'eau ! » Il grogna et sauta rapidement devant Dayu. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demanda craintivement Octoroo

« Dayu ! » Il venait d'atterrir devant elle. « Je vais réparer ton harmonium, mais en contrepartie, tu devras revenir sur mon navire et me faire un serment d'allégeance ! »

« J'en ai assez de errer ! » dit-elle piteusement la tête inclinée en signe de soumission. « J'accepte. » Xandred arracha une partie de sa peau de Nighlock et la colla sur l'harmonium cassé qui se répara.

« Alors marché conclu ! » répondit-il.

« Il est réparé ! » s'extasia Dayu.

« Oui, mais tu ferais bien de ne plus jamais me défier ! » gronda Xandred. Il lui tendit l'instrument et attendit qu'elle le reprenne.

« Je ne le ferai plus. Je vous le promets » Elle baissa la tête et reprit son harmonium qu'elle colla à sa poitrine.

« Tu en rejoueras pour moi, maintenant ! » murmura doucement Xandred. « Et à jamais ! »

« Dépêchez-vous Maître ! » le hâta Octoroo en lui prenant le bras. « Il faut vous plonger dans la rivière Sanzu ! Vite ! Je vais m'occuper de ces rangers ! Je les anéantirai ! » Il se dirigea rapidement vers une fissure dans un mur tandis que Dayu les regardait partir. « Compagnie Moogers ! Canon Colossal en position ! »

Le sol trembla sous les pieds des six rangers conscients et quatre moogers géants ainsi qu'un gros canon apparurent.

« Quoi ? » cria Mike, ébahi. « Je le crois pas ! »

« Emily ! » appela difficilement la sorcière. « Occupe-toi de lui ! » dit-elle en montrant Jayden. Elle lui caressa les cheveux et embrassa son front avant de partir avec les autres.

Elle se tourna vers les moogers géants et ouvrit la boîte noire. Elle y inséra le disque de transformation samouraï et l'activa.

« _TRANSFORmATION SUPER SAMOURAÏ_! »

Elle appela tous les Zords et les assembla afin qu'ils forment le MegaZord à pinces blindées.

« MegaZord à pinces blindées, ensemble pour vaincre ! » crièrent les cinq rangers en apparaissant dans le cockpit.

« Ce canon est énorme ! » dit Kevin en regardant Mya. Cette dernière, toujours sans casque, avait le visage fermé et la machoire serrée.

Les moogers firent tirer le canon plusieurs fois et cela inquiéta Emily. Celle-ci regarda le MegaZord, anxieuse. Les moogers tirèrent encore une fois et cela secoua le MegaZord.

« C'est moi où ils mettent carrément le paquet aujourd'hui ? » cria Mike aux autres.

« Antonio ! » appela fermement la sorcière sans quitter des yeux le canon des moogers. « Appelle le Zord Taureau ! »

« Très bien ! » acquiesça ce dernier.

« Oui c'est une super idée ! Vas-y ! » renchérit Kevin en se tournant vers lui

« Dépêche-toi ! » lui cria Mia.

« Zord Taureau ! » appela Antonio en activant le disque Taureau sur sa table de contrôle.

Le Zord Taureau arriva et Antonio disparut dans son cockpit. « _TRANSFORMATION ZORD TAUREAU_! ». Le Zord Taureau se transforma rapidement. « MegaZord Taureau, paré pour le combat ! » Les moogers se tournèrent vers lui avec le canon. « _ÉPAULETTES MITRAILLETTES_! ». Les tirs de la mitraillette déstabilisèrent les moogers qui firent tomber le gros canon.

« Au canon maintenant ! » grogna Mya en appelant les autres Zords pour former le canon samouraï.

« _ARTILLERIE SUPER SAMOURAÏ_ ! _CANON DE COMBAT SAMOURAÏ_ ! » crièrent-ils tous ensemble.

« Allons-y ! finissons-en ! » cria Antonio à son tour. « _MEGA-LAME ACTIVÉE_! »

« Disque Taureau ! » dit Mya tandis que le disqe Géant apparaissait entre les cornes du Zord Taureau.

« _MITRAILLEUSE LASER ROTATIVE_! » finit Antonio tandis que le laser bleu sortait du centre du disque et que la mitrailleuse dans la main du Zord Taureau tirait.

« Disque Shogun ! » continua Mya en sortant le disque. « _TRANSFORMATION SHOGUN_! » Une grosse armure se forma autour de Mya et le symbole sur son casque se dédoubla pour se superposer avec l'autre. « Par le pouvoir des Ancêtres ! » Elle trancha l'air de son épée et le canon samouraï tira.

« _BOULET DE CANON SHOGUN_! » finit-elle en regardant les moogers.

Les deux attaques des MegaZords s'assemblèrent et firent reculer le boulet de canon des Moogers. L'impact les fit exploser jusqu'au dernier. Emily toucha la joue de Jayden en soupira tandis que les autres arrivaient en courant.

« Tiens bon Jayden ! » dit Emily doucement

« On doit le ramener à la maison. » dit Antonio, inquiet.

« Oui mais comment ? » demanda Mike. « On ne peut pas faire tout le trajet à pied. »

« Je ne peux pas le faire transplaner dans l'état où il est ! » dit rapidement Mya en cherchant son poul. « Il risque de se faire désartibuler. Mais je pourrais faire apparaître un symbole de Téléportation pour vous. »

« Et toi ? »

« Je transplanerai toute seule. Maintenant go ! »

Elle fit disparaître les autres et transplana directement à la maison Shiba. Elle passa le portail et courut aider les autres. Elle avait prévenu Ji avant de partir. Elle fit léviter l'héritier Shiba et l'amena dans le salon où Mentor le fit s'allonger sur des poufs.

« Installe-le ici, Mya ! » ordonna rapidement Mentor en lui montrant les poufs. « Il va s'en sortir ! »

« Mia ! » cria presque Mya. « Vas lui chercher de quoi boire ! »

« Tout de suite ! » répondit le ranger rose

« Ne pleure pas Emily ! » dit Mya en retenant ses larmes. « Il est fort, il va s'en sortir. » Ses mains commencèrent à trembler.

« Il faut l'emmener dans sa chambre ! » intervint Ji pendant que Mia revenait avec un verre d'eau.

« D'accord ! » dit Mike en s'approchant de Jayden. Kevin l'aida et ils dirigèrent leur leader dans sa chambre.

Mya les suivit et fit apparaître son chaudron et ses ingrédients. Elle les posa au sol et commença une potion.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » lui demanda hargneusement Mike. « Jayden est souffrant et toi tu fais ça ? »

Mya le foudroya du regard et continua sa potion. Elle la finit une dixaine de minutes plus tard, la refroidit grâce à une sortilège et la fit boire à Jayden qui fit une grosse grimace. Les douleurs que le leader ressentaient disparurent et il soupira doucement. Il se releva, tout de même difficilement et regarda ses coéquipiers qui lui sautèrent dessus. Seule Mya rangeait le désordre qu'elle avait mis en remettant tout à sa place.

« Tu auras tout de même quelques courbatures. » lui dit-elle avec un léger sourire en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Les autres rigolèrent avant de quitter la pièce un par un, les laissant seuls. Mya sourit doucement avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de son cou. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant beaucoup de temps puis Jayden se détacha doucement. Il lui prit le menton doucement pour relever la tête de Mya qu'elle avait baissé. Il trouva alors des larmes qui coulèrent sur ses joues et il comprit sans même lui demander. Elle se sentait coupable.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute Mya ! » lui dit-il en encadrant son visage avec ses mains. « Je l'aurai fait pour n'importe qui ! Je ne voulais absolument pas que quelqu'un se blesse à cause de Xandred ! C'est mon combat pas le votre... Enfin... »

« J'ai compris ! » dit-elle en se dégageant et en croisant les bras. « Mais si je ne l'avais pas combattu... »

« Je l'aurai fait moi-même. » la coupa-t-il doucement en se levant du lit et en allant s'appuyant sur le bureau d'Antonio qui était face à la fenêtre. « Donc j'aurai peut-être été encore plus amoché... »

Mya soupira avant de se lever à son tour. Elle enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et posa sa tête sur son dos. Elle se détendit alors pour la première fois de la journée. Elle sentit Jayden se tendre encore une fois et se recula.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jay' ? » demanda-t-elle en le retournant. Il déglutit et sortit queque chose du tiroir sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Il se racla doucement la gorge et ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

« Je t'aime Mya »

« Je t'aime aussi Jayden ! » lui dit-elle doucement avant de lui sourire. Elle le vit alors faire quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir venant de lui. Il rougit doucement avant de mettre un genou au sol.

« Je sais qu'on est encore jeune, surtout toi, pour dire que tu es la femme de ma vie et moi l'homme de ta vie. Mais je sais que je t'aime et que tu m'aimes. On se connait depuis toujours même si pendant une grosse période, nous n'étions plus là l'un pour l'autre. » Mya écarquilla les yeux avant de mettre sa main sur sa bouche. « Je t'ai toujours aimée et ça ne changera jamais. J'ai longuement réfléchi avant de faire ce que je vais faire, crois-moi. Je ne le fais pas juste parce que j'ai failli mourir aujourd'hui ou même tous les jours. Je le fais parce que je t'aime et que je sais que je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans toi ou sachant que tu vis avec un autre homme que moi. Chaque jour quand tu n'es pas là, je pense à toi. Tu es mon rayon de soleil, ma raison de vivre. » Mya laissa des larmes de joie couler sur son visage. « Je voudrais pouvoir me réveiller tous les matins et te trouver à côté de moi. Je veux vivre le reste de ma vie en pensant que quand je rentrerai à la maison, tu seras là, à m'attendre. Je veux pouvoir sauver le monde avec toi à mes côtés. » Il sortit alors une petite boîte noire en velours. « Mais surtout, je veux que tu deviennes Madame Shiba. » Il ouvrit la boîte révélant une magnifque bague en or avec plein de petit diamants incrustés. « Mya Adrianna Black, voudriez-vous me faire l'honneur de devenir ma femme ? »

Au même moment, les rangers jouaient dans le salon ensemble. Ils sursautèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent un grand cri.

« Ouiii ! »

« Jayden vient de gagner au loto ou quoi ? » demanda Mike confusément tandis que Ji se montrait de la cuisine.

« Qui a crié comme ça ? » demanda-t-il doucement

« Jayden » répondit simplement Antonio en faisant avancer son Zord.

Ji sourit alors grandement avant de s'asseoir un peu à l'écart des autres. « Oh ! Très bien ! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous nous cachez Mentor ? » demanda Emily en penchant la tête sur le côté

« Vous devriez le découvrir assez tôt ! » dit simplement Mentor d'une façon énigmatique.

Ils virent soudain arriver Jayden portant Mya dans ses bras comme une mariée, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Hey, mon pote ! » dit Antonio en regardant les deux qui s'étaient assis sur un pouf.

« Hum ? » répondit Jayden en relevant sa tête qu'il avait posé dans le cou de Mya pour respirer son parfum

« Tu nous mets au parfum ? » interrompis Mike, impatient

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Kevin en croisant les bras.

« Mentor sait déjà, je présume ? » interrogea Mya en regardant Jayden avec un grand sourire

« Je lui en ai parlé avant, oui » acquiesça doucement le leader avant de regarder son parrain qui hocha la tête en souriant.

« Bon vous nous dites ce qu'il se passe ? » gronda Mia

La seule réponse de la sorcière fut de montrer sa main gauche aux autres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ta main ? » dit Mike, grognon

« Non ? » Emily se tourna ver la sorcière les yeux écarquillés

« Si ! » Mya rigola

« Non ?! » fit à son tour Mia en ouvrant elle aussi de grands yeux

« Ouiii ! »

« Félicitations ! » crièrent les deux autres filles en sautant vers elle pour la prendre dans les bras.

« J'ai rien compris ! » dit Antonio en se tournant vers Mike et Kevin

« Félicitations ! » dit Kevin plus calmement avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la faire voler dans les airs. Il fit un check à Jayden avant de le prendre dans une accolade.

« Kevin ? Tonio ? » appela doucement Jayden quand le calme fut tombé

« Ouais ? »

« Vous voulez bien être mes témoins ? »

« Bien sûr, mon pote ! » dit Kevin en souriant

« Vous vous mariez ? » cria d'un seul coup Antonio en comprenant. « Mais oui, amigo ! Je vais être ton témoin ! Ça pouvait pas se passer autrement de toute façon ! »

« Whaou ! Félicitations vous deux ! » conclut Mike avec un grand sourire en comprenant enfin

 **Sur le bateau de Maître Xandred**

La joie n'était pas au rendez-vous sur le bateau. Octoroo venait de jeter son Maître dans la rivière Sanzu afin qu'il puisse reprendre des forc e et se réhydrater.

« Maître Xandred s'est tellement desséché ! Je ne saurais dire combien de temps il devra tremper dans la rivière Sanzu ! »

« Oh ! Quel dommage ! » Serrator était dans le bateau derrière Octoroo.

« Serrator ! » Octoroo leva son sceptre avec un cri de guerre mais se stoppa quand son ennemi lui mit son arme sous le nez

« Comme l'incapable que tu as toujours été et avec la vie de ton maître en suspens, personne, maintenant ne pourra entraver mon plan ! »

Octoroo lâcha un pitoyable « Non ! ».

« Bientôt je règnerai à la fois sur le monde d'en bas et sur la Terre ! »


	24. Chapter 24

Les rangers, moins Antonio, se trouvaient dehors en train de s'entraîner. Mia et Emily étaient ensemble, Mike et Kevin aussi et enfin, la dernière paire était les tout nouveaux fiancés. Depuis ce soir là, Mya et Jayden ne se quittaient presque plus. De nombreuses visites avaient été faites : Ginny, Drago et les Jumeaux en particuliers. Ils étaient venus dès qu'ils avaient lu la lettre et avaient félicité la sorcière. Cependant, ils étaient arrivés au pire moment, surprenant les amoureux dans une position inconfortable. Severus était aussi venu mais il n'avait pas été joyeux. Il avait passé de nombreuses heures avec Mya au cour de ses entraînements et il la considérait comme sa propre fille. Et comme tout « père » qui se respecte, il avait menacé Jayden, qui s'était tout de même ratatiné sur place. Cependant, il avait tout de même était magnifiquement surpris lorsque la jeune Black, bientôt Shiba, lui avait demandé de l'amener jusqu'à l'autel le jour du mariage. Il avait bien évidemment accepté.

Au cours des jours qui avaient suivi l'apparition de Maître Xandred, Mya et Kevin s'étaient aussi souvent réunis. Quelque chose dans les attaques de Serrator les dérangeait, mais ils n'avaient toujours pas mis la main dessus. Ils y réfléchissaient les trois quarts de leur temps et cela en venait même à les déranger pendant leur entraînement. Aujourd'hui ne fut pas une exception.

Ils avaient tous commencé à s'entraîner mais Mya et Kevin se déconcentraient. Mya bloqua un coup de son amant avant d'en redonner un autre. Elle esquiva la suivante attaque de Jayden et croisa les bras.

« Pourquoi Maître Xandred attaquerait Serrator ? » pensa-t-elle à voix haute. Elle bloqua le prochain coup de Jayden sans le regarder.

« Sans doute pour le punir d'une rébellion ! » lui répondit Kevin, en perdant sa concentration. « Il a attaqué des endroits bizarres ! Comme cette île ! » Mike qui avait lancé une attaque contre Kevin, qui s'était accroupi, trébucha et sauta au dessus de lui. Il se retrouva par on ne savait quel moyen sur le dos et gémissait.

« Surprenant ! » finit Mya en s'accroupissant à côté de lui. Les autres les rejoignirent rapidement

Kevin et Mya commencèrent à placer des pierres pour former un triangle.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend tous les deux ? » s'énerva Mike en se tournant vers eux

« Serrator a lancé toute une série d'attaques contre nous... » commença Mya en montrant les pierres devant Kevin

« Il nous combat nous et Maître Xandred » finit Kevin en regardant Jayden qui s'était accroupie à côté de sa fiancée. « Il met carrément le paquet ! »

« Et alors ? » demanda Mike, exaspéré.

Mya et Kevin soupirèrent avant de se diriger rapidement à l'intérieur vers la carte 3D de la petite table du salon. Ils furent rapidement suivis par les autres.

« Réfléchissez une seconde ! » dit Mya assise devant la table en commençant à pointer les endroits où les Nighlocks avaient attaqué. Mia se plaça directement à côté de Kevin, debout, Mike et Emily s'assirent sur des poufs à côté de Mya et Jayden se tint juste à face d'elle, debout à l'autre bout de la table. « Si on met un point à tous les emplacements que les Nighlocks ont attaqué dernièrement.. »

« C'est ce que je faisais dehors avec les pierres ! » intervint doucement Kevin en regardant tout le monde.

« Voilà ce qu'on obtient. » continua d'expliquer la sorcière. Elle regarda Jayden qui avait les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés. Elle se mordilla la lèvre et détourna le regard. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir des pensées mal placées.

« Ah oui, je vois ! » dit Mike en se penchant vers Emily. « Je vois pas ce qu'i voir. »

« Moi non plus » lui répondit Emily sans quitter la carte des yeux

« Laisse-les finir ! » dit Jayden à Mike, les bras toujours croisés.

« Je pense que Serrator n'est pas le genre de Nighlock à attaquer comme ça au hasard... » commença Mya d'une voix douce. « Ce n'est pas possible... Il a forcément un plan ! »

« Sinon, pourquoi Maître Xandred et Dayu l'auraient attaqués ? » Kevin avait continué l'explication

« Exactement ! » acquiesça Mya en effaçant les points sur la carte. « On a bien vu qu'il n'a pas insisté, il a filé ! » elle soupira en détachant ses long cheveux noirs qui tombèrent sur son épaule. « Maintenant regardez ! » Elle commença à repointer des endroits spécifiques sur la carte. « Si on marque uniquement les attaques que Serrator a mené lui-même ou par Nighlock interposé.. » Une ligne orange relia tous les points.

« ça fait une ligne droite ! » montra Mia en posant une main sur l'épaule de Kevin

« Exact ! » répondit ce dernier brusquement. « ça ne peut pas être une coincidence ! »

« On est sûr, Kevin et moi, que Serrator a un plan précis. » Mya avait fini par se lever du pouf pour se dégourdir les jambes.

« Et le connaissant comme on le connait, ça promet d'être particulièrement grave ! » Emily était très inquiète. Sa grimace montrait toute son inquiétude lorsqu'elle parla.

« Ne t'en fais pas ! » la rassura Jayden. « Quoi qu'il mijote, on l'aura ! »

Les six rangers étaient si inquiets, qu'ils ne continuèrent pas l'entraînement. Ils partirent tous se changer, des idées sombres dans la tête. Jayden, qui avait déménagé dans la chambre de Mya la regarda s'approcher de sa fenêtre et croiser les bras autour d'elle, comme si elle cherchait à se protéger. Il enfila le t-shirt rouge qu'il tenait dans sa main et s'approcha d'elle. Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête, sur la fenêtre, et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« À quoi pensez-vous, future Madame Shiba ? » demanda-t-il doucement en la regardant, la tête toujours sur son épaule.

« Je sens la guerre arriver, Jayden. » dit-elle en décroisant les bras et en touchant la ceinture rouge de son kimono d'entraînement.

« Tu veux dire la bataille contre Serrator ? Ne t'inquiète pas, nous le vaincrons.. »

« Non Jayden. » elle se retourna soudainement, se retrouvant à quelques milimètres de sa tête. Leurs nez se touchaient. « Je parle de la _guerre_! La vraie ! Celle contre Voldemort et celle de Xandred ! »

« Arrête de t'inquiéter ! » lui redit-il en posant son front contre le sien et en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. « On s'occupera de tout ça le moment venu ». Mya hocha la tête mais un sanglot s'échappa tout de même de ses lèvres. Il la prit dans ses bras.

« J'ai tellement peur, Jayden... » Le ranger rouge se figea. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui parlait de ce qu'elle ressentait à propos de tout ça. Et il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! Il ne t'arrivera rien. »

« Mais ce n'est pas pour moi que j'ai peur ! » Elle s'était violemment détachée de lui et s'était dirigée vers son armoire. Elle en sortit un jeans blanc, une chemise noire à manche mi-longue et des chaussures de villes noires. « J'ai peur pour toi ! » elle enleva ses chaussures d'entraînement. « J'ai peur pour l'équipe ! » Elle enleva son haut. « J'ai peur pour Mentor ! » Elle enfila sa chemise rapidement avant de se tourner vers Jayden. « J'ai peur pour mes amis en Angleterre, j'ai peur pour les gens que j'aime, pour les gens qui ne peuvent pas se défendre sans les sorciers et sans les Power Rangers. » Elle souffla en se passant les mains dans les cheveux. Elle enleva son pantalon et mit son jeans. « J'ai peur de ne pas être capable de sauver le monde sorcièr de Voldemort et de ne pas réussir à vaincre Maître Xandred ! » elle était enfin habillée mais des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Jayden n'avait pas bougé de là où il se trouvait et la regardait les yeux écarquillés. Il secoua la tête et la reprit dans ses bras.

« On y arrivera ! On détruira Maître Xandred et on t'aidera à détruire Voldemort. On fera tout ensemble ! » Il lui embrassa les cheveux et prit sa tête dans ses mains. « Je t'aime »

« Je t'aime aussi » Elle ferma les yeux et ricana.

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai l'impression que tu deviens un chamallow depuis que j'ai accepté de t'épouser, Shiba »

« Tu t'es vue toi ? » la taquina-t-il en se séparant d'elle. « Tu ressemble à une fontaine d'eau en ce moment ! »

Mya lui tira la langue et sortit de la chambre, le jeune homme à sa suite.

 **Sur le bateau de Maître Xandred**

« Maître Xandred doit rester plonger dans la rivière Sanzu pour réénergiser son pouvoir ! » Serrator regardait la grande éttendue d'eau, avec u bonheur. « J'ai les main libre pour mener mon plan à bien ! » Il se tourna vers la droite. « Mais je dois agir maintenant ! Pestilox ! »

« Vous m'appelez patron ? » répondit ce dernier en grimpant sur le bateau. « En quoi puis-je vous être utile ? » I pencha son énorme tête de noeux sur le côté

« On va achever mon plan. » lui dit simplement Serrator en lui tendant sa girouette. Il s'avança vers lui. « Quel est mon dernier coin ? Créés de la souffrance humaine à l'endroit où ce localisateur t'indiquera. Et tu seras récompensé ! »

« Comptez sur moi ! » lança l'autre Nighlock en lâchant le rebord du bateau. « Je vais faire le buzz ! » Il tomba dans l'eau.

« Bientôt, je règnerai sur les deux mondes ! » Et Serrator éclata de rire.

 **Du côté d'Antonio**

Pendant ce temps la, loin de se douter ce qu'il se tramait, Antonio pèchait tranquillement sur la quai de Panorama City. Il venait d'ailleurs d'attraper un gros poisson.

« Ouuuuuh ! » cria-t-il joyeusement en l'attrapant dans sa main. « Visez l'engin ! Fantastique ! Toi je te prends en photo ! » Il fit plusieurs tentative mais ne parvint pas à en faire une correcte. Il regarda derrière lui. « Ah ! Je sais ! » Il se dirigea rapidement vers le photomaton qu'il venait d'apercevoir. Il faillit glisser ou faire tomber son poisson à plusieurs reprise mais il parvint enfin en toute sécurité dans la machine à photo. Il glissa la pièce de monnaie dans la fente prévue à cet effet et se positionna pour prendre plusieurs photos.

 **De retour sur le bateau de Maître Xandred**

« Le moment de réaliser mon plan est enfin arrivé ! » Il fit quelques pas dans le bateau mais fut stoppé par Octoroo qui brandissait son sceptre.

« Ouh, ah, an ! Je sais quel est ton plan ! » Il se rapprocha de Serrator. « Je le sais déjà depuis un moment ! Bon d'accord deux minutes mais je le sais ! Tu concentres des points de souffrance dans le monde des hommes pour fendre la terre et aussitôt l'innonder ! »

« Impressionnat ! » répondit Serrator, sans bouger. « Tête de nouilles à fini par comprendre ! »

« Je regrette seulement de ne pas avoir découvert plus tôt toute l'étendue de ta folie ! » lui cracha Octoroo en faisant quelques pas. « C'est terriblement dangereux ! Car faire une brèche entre les deux mondes pourrait les détruire tous les deux ! Je ne sais pas toi mais moi j'essaie de réduire au minimum les risques d'être détruit ! »

« Ah si ça me permettait de régner sur les deux mondes, je t'aurai déjà détruit mille fois ! » Serrator était ennuyé du Nighlock en face de lui.

« Quand le Maître sera remis de son dessèchement, il vous pulvérisera toi et ton plan ! » Octoroo regarda le mur du bateau. « De plus, tu n'as pas le pouvoir de créer cette brèche entre nos deux mondes ! Il faut quelqu'un qui aie en lui la rage d'un Nighlock et la tristesse de l'humanité ! Oh ! J'ai découvert ! Deker ! Tu as besoin de lui pour porter le coup final ! Pas vrai ? »

« Oh ! Tu es très en forme ! » Serrator se moquait d'Octoroo en lui tournant le dos. « Je sais tout cel depuis plus de deux siècles déjà ! »

« Tu ne parviendras pas à tes fins ! » cracha Octoroo méchamment. « Deker n'acceptera jamais ! »

« Tout a un prix et vois-tu, j'ai ce qu'il demande ! Rien ne peut m'arrêter ! » Il leva la main doucement, en montrant ses énormes griffes qui ressemblaient à des serres. « Et sûrement pas toi ! »

 **Du côté de Deker**

Deker était assis, dans l'herbe, au milieu d'une clairière. Il avait fermé les yeux dans l'espoir de prendre un peu de repos mais Dayu, qui tournait autour de lui, l'en empêchait.

« On ne peut pas rester là, sans rien faire à attendre qu'il se montre ! » lâcha finalement la femme Nighlock en regardant Deker. « Serrator nous a trompé ! Il doit nous le payer ! » elle attrapa la dague cachée dans le manche de son harmonium, la sortit et la remit avant de recommencer à marcher. Elle fut cependant arrêtée par Deker qui avait sorti sa dague et l'avait mis devant ses jambes. Il ouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ?! »

« S'il te plait, Dayu ! » dit Deker d'une voix douce après s'être relevé. « Ne fais rien contre lui avant qu'il n'aie réparé mon épée _Urumasa_! »

« C'est ridicule ! » lui répondit-elle en lui tournant le dos. « Tu es le dernier des idiots si tu crois qu'il fera quoi que ce soit pour toi ! » Elle soupira et partit d'un pas rapide.

Loin d'eux, Serrator arriva sur le lieu, un petit autel japonais, où il avait caché l'épée de Deker pour la réparer.

« Tu serais troublé Deker si tu savais à quel point mon plan dépend de toi ! Heureusement, tu es toujours aussi facile à manipuler ! » Il tendit la main au dessus d'un petit tas de terre retournée et la grande et fine épée du demi-Nighlock en sortit. La lame était recouverte de terre mais lorsque Serrator trancha l'aair avec en rigolant, la lame redevint propre comme si elle venait d'être lavée. « La réparation est parfaite ! » dit le Nighlock en la regardant de près. « Bientôt, ce monde sera mien ! » Et il recommença à rire d'un rire sombre et machiavélique.

Du côté de la ville et des habitations, Pestilox avait trouvé le dernier coin pour Serrator. Le localisateur venait de tourner et de s'allumer.

« Alors, c'est ici que Serrator veut placer son dernier coin ! » » Il rigola doucement et regarda le sol. En effet il se trouvait sur le toit d'un batiment. « Oh ! Le calme avant la nuit ! » Et il sauta au sol.

 **Maison Shiba**

Le Capteur de Distorsion venait de sonner et les rangers, dispersés dans toute la maison, coururent vers la carte où se trouvait déjà Mentor.

« Il attaque pile dans l'alignement ! » commença Mia en regardant les autres un par un.

« Jusqu'où il compte aller ! » s'écria Emily. « On dirait qu'il veut couper la terre en deux ! » Mya se figea et se mit à réfléchir rapidement.

« Attends ! » interrompit Mike, inquiet, en tendant la main devant lui. « tu le crois vraiment capable de le faire ? »

« Il pourrait bien le vouloir ! » lui répondit Kevin, les sourcils froncés de préoccupation.

« C'est très précisemment son plan ! » dit Mya en regardant tout le monde, un par un. « En coupant la terre en deux, il va créer une brèche entre les deux mondes » Elle ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit. « En revanche, la raison, je ne la connais pas.. »

« Nous devons l'arrêter ! » acquiesça Jayden en posant un main sur son épaule.

« Oui ! » renchérit Mentor doucement. « J'appelle Antonio ! Je lui dis de vous rejoindre ! » Il l'appela rapidement.

« Allo ? » répondit Antonio de son photomaton, le poisson toujours dans sa main. « Quoi ?! J'en ai pour une seconde ! » Il raccrocha et se transforma. « Morpher SamouraÏ ! Pouvoir Doré ! » Il sortit du photomaton transformé et courut vers le Nighlock.

« Et bien quoi ? » rigola Pestilox en regardant les humains au sol en train de se rouler par terre en se tenant le ventre. « Quelle mouche vous pique ? » Il relança une autre slave de mouche qui volèrent directement dans la bouche des personnes. Ces dernières tombèrent, elles-aussi au sol, en se tenant le ventre. « Attention les mouches ! Elles donnent très très très mal au ventre ! ». Il éclata de rire devant la détresse des gens. Il se tourna vers deux hommes, un maigre avec des piques sur la tête et un plus gros, qui le regardaient avec des sacs de Fast Food dans la main, habillés en tenue de Taïchi. « Hey les gars ! » leur lança-t-il joyeusement. « Vous voulez vous joindre à la fête ? » Les deux hommes tremblèrent et hurlèrent de peur. « Ce que vous mangez n'est déjà pas très digeste, mes mouches vont finir de vous retourner les tripes ! » Il venait de lancer une slave de mouches sur les deux hommes qui se dirigèrent vers le photomaton pour se cacher, laissant leur nourriture par terre. Le Nighlock se retourna vers les humains au sol. « Parfait ! Pour qui a l'estomac bien accroché, il y a de la souffrance, plus qu'il n'en faut ! » Il leur tourna le dos pour partir. « Serrator pourra enfin enfoncer son dernier coin dans la terre. ». Il ne vit pas le ranger doré arrivait derrière lui.

« Ca va pas dut tout ! » cria ce dernier en regardant tous les gens qui étaient par terre. « Pas un pas de plus Nighlock ! » Antonio courut vers le monstre.

« Oh ? » dit Pestilox en se tournant vers lui. « Tu veux avoir ta part toi aussi ? » Il pencha la tête sur le côté

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait ? » Antonio était très en colère. Il commença violemment à se battre contre le Nighlock qui esquivait ses attaques.

« Mes jolies mouches les ont piquées ! » finit par répondre Pestilox après avoir sauté loin d'Antonio. « C'est tout ! Et c'est incurable ! »

« Incurable ? » demanda Antonio en sortant sa lame de barracuda. « Et si je te bats ? »

« Aucune chance ! Tu seras piquer toi aussi ! » Il lança une slave de mouches à Antonio qui réussit à les détruire toutes. Il lança alors une boule d'énergie violette qui fut bloquée par la massue de feu de Jayden. Mike et Kevin sautèrent par dessus le Nighlock et posèrent leurs pieds sur sa tête pour avoir plus d'élan. Il tomba au sol tandis que les deux garçons rejoignaient leurs coéquipiers.

« À nous maintenant ! » cria Mike en se mettant en garde.

« Méfiez-vous ! » avertit Antonio en s'avançant légèrement. « Il peut nous envoyer d'autres essains de ses horribles mouches ! »

« Des mouches à fiel, et d'autres surprises ! » Pestilox se releva après avoir dit cela, et des moogers arrivèrent. Les rangers partirent combattre les moogers et le Nighlock en profita. « À tire d'ailes, mes belles ! » cria-t-il en renvoyant un essaim de mouches.

« _LANCE DE LA FORÊT_ , _TEMPÊTE DE FEUILLE_! » Mike réussit à détruire l'essaim et cela donna un avantage à Jayden qui invoqua sa massue de feu.

« _MASSUE DE FEU_ , _BOULET DE CANON_! » L'attaque partit directement vers Pestilox.

« Retour à l'envoyeur ! » dit Serrator en renvoyant directement l'attaque vers Jayden. Il était apparu devant son serviteur.

Lorsqu'elle vit la grosse boule de feu revenir vers son fiancé, Mya sauta devant lui et réussit à trancher l'attaque pour qu'elle n'atteigne pas sa cible. Cela donna l'occasion à Jayden de se transformer en Super Samouraï et d'attaquer Serrator. Ce dernier réussit néanmoins à éviter et bloquer l'attaque.

« Rangers ! » ria-t-il en tenant l'épée de Jayden dans la main. « Mêlez-vous de vos affaires ! »

« C'es ce qu'on fait ! » cracha Jayden en se rapprochant de Serrator, ses mains tenant toujoursw son épée. « On a compris la logique de tes attaques, et ta ligne n'ira pas plus loin ! »

« Ah, vous croyez vraiment avoir compris quel était mon plan, hein ? » Il se recula et trancha deux fois la poitrine de Jayden avec ses serres. Cependant Jayden ne ft pas très affecté. « Et alors ?! Ça ne change en rien ! » Les rangers entourèrent leur leader. « Dans très peu de temps maintenant, j'aurai enfoncé mon dernier coin, et rien ni personne ne pourra plus m'arrêter ! »

« Un coin ? » se demanda Jayden

« Quoi ? » s'écria Antonio

« Son dernier coin ? » dit à son tour Mike

« Et oui ! » Serrator rigola. « Un dernier coin de grande détresse humain installé à l'endroit idéal pour fendre la terre en deux. »

« Je ne peux pas le laisser faire ça ! » pensa à haute voix Jayden, toujours accroupi, l'épée en appui sur son épaule

« Va, Pestilox ! » ordonna Serrator en se tournant vers l'autre Nighlock. « Extrais encore plus de souffrance de ces misérables humains !

« Des petits patients qui souffrent, j'arrive ! » Pestilox commença à partir.

« Non ! » cria Mya en commençant à courir avec les autres

« Oh ! Mais vous êtes insupportables ! » leur dit Serrator en leur envoyant une attaque de foudre.

Mya et Antonio sautèrent en l'air. Les deux rangers dorés attrapèrent Serrator pour laisser le temps au autres de se remettre de l'attaque.

« Tu croyais peut-être qu'on allait te regarder faire tranquillement ! » cria Antonio, en lui tenant l'épaule droite.

« Tu rêves ! » cracha plus doucement Mya, tenant l'autre épaule. « Aidez-nous ! » dit-elle aux autres

« On le tient, ce cafard ! » continua de crier Antonio

« Kevin et moi, on y va ! » dit Mike en se tournant vers le super samouraï.

« D'accord, Mia, Emily, avec moi ! » acquiesça Jayden en courant après Pestilox, suivi des filles.

Serrator réussit à se libérer et une lutte acharnée commença entre les quatre combattants. Pestilox, de son côté, essayait de piéger quelques humains mais il fut arrêté par les trois autres rangers.

« Taureauzuca en avant ! » dit Jayden en tirant sur le Nighlock qui tomba au sol.

« Encore vous ! » grogna Pestilox en les regardant

« Assurez-vous que ces gens vont bien ! » ordonna Jayden aux deux, en gardant un œil sur le monstre. Les filles acquiescèrent et coururent vers les civils.

Dus côté des quatre autres rangers, la bataille était ardue. Serrator arrivait à bloquer toutes les attaques et il arriva même à mettre Antonio et Mike au sol. Mya et Kevin coururent vers eux et s'agenouillèrent.

« Mike ! » cria Kevin en lui touchant l'épaule

« Tonio ! » appela Mya en aidant ce dernier à se relever

« Vos amis ont... » Serrator ne finit pas sa phrase. En effet, Deker était apparu derrière le Nighlock et appuyait la pointe de sa dague dans son dos. « Oh ! Tiens, tiens ! Deker, en voilà une surprise ! » Les quatre rangers se relevèrent et regardèrent la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

« Hein ? » dit Kevin

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Mike aux autres

« Je ne sais pas mais regarde ! » lui répondit sèchement le sorcière

« Une très àgréable surprise ! » continua Serrator

« Epargne-moi ! » le coupa Deker en appuyant un peu plus sa lame dans son dos. « Tu sais pourquoi je suis là ! »

« Tu es venu chercher ton épée _Urumasa_! » répondit Serrator toujours dos à Deker. « Tu arrives à pique ! Au moment crucial de mon plan. Cette lueur qui émane d'eux est leur souffrance ! » expliqua-t-il en montrant les civils qui commencèrent à être entourés par une lueur violette. « Elle s'enfonce en terre comme un coin dans une bûche. » Serrator courut loin de la dague de Deker. « Et ce coin est le dernier qu'il me fallait placer ! » Deker pencha la tête sur le côté. « Toutes mes attaques n'avaient qu'un objectif : créer une ligne continue de souffrances humaines ? J'ai utilisé les monstres de Xandred pour orchestrer une symphonie de désolation au service de ma très légitime ambition. Tout mes coins sont maintenant solidement ancrés, prêts à être frappés ! »

« Non ! » cria Kevin en ouvrant de yeux sous son masque

« Acceptez votre destin ! Mon plan va se réaliser. La fin du monde tel que vous le connaissez est l'avènement de mon règne ! Quand les coins seront frappés, la Terre sera gorgée de souffrance, pleine à craquer ! Un coup bien asséné suffira à la faire éclater ! Et la rivière Sanzu inondera la Terre, pas à petit feu comme Maître Xandred l'avait imaginé, mais à gros bouillons. Des torrents de rage, comme personne n'en avait encore jamais vu ! La terre sera entièrement submergée par les eaux rouges du mal et là enfin je régnerai sur l'ensemble des deux mondes ! » Serrator éclata de rire sous le regard de Deker qui le regardait en serrant la mâchoire. Il prit le temps de se calmer et écarta les bras. « Tous les coins sont placés, prêts à faire levier. L'heure est venue de couper la terre en deux ! Plus qu'un coup au bon endroit et je prendrai la place qui me revient de droit. » Il ne vit pas Deker resserrait encore plus la mâchoire. « Celle de Maître des deux mondes ! »

Du côté de Jayden, Mia et Emily, le Nighlock n'était toujours pas vaincu. Ils avaient combattu mais Pestilox avait réussi à éviter leurs attaques.

« C'est maintenant que ça va commencer ! » lança-t-il en envoyant des fouets vers Jayden. Ce fut les deux filles qui se les prirent, défendant ainsi leur leader. « Désolé pour l'odeur ! » rigola Pestilox en envoyant un essaim de mouche.

« _ATTAQUE FLAMBOYANTE_! » attaqua Jayden pour détruire les mouches.

« _TRANCHEUSE TERRESTRE_! »

« _ÉVENTAIL CÉLESTE_! »

Les deux filles avaient sauté au dessus du feu pour lancer leur arme respective qui atteignirent le Nighlock de plein fouet. Ce derier vola plusieurs mètres à l'arrière et atterrit lourdement au sol.

« _SUPER TAUREAUZUCA_! » Jayden assembla son épée au Taureauzuca. « Disque Taureauzuca ! » Il plaça le disque à l'intérieur de la boîte noire. Il fit tourner le disque et le fusil rugit violemment.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ! » demanda Pestilox en se relevant. « ça, j'apprécie pas du tout ! »

« Taureauzuca, en avant ! » cria Jayden tandis que le tir partait violemment vers le Nighlock. Ce dernier explosa et tous les civils contaminés par les mouches furent guéris.

« La première charge de Pestiox vient donc d'être vaincue ! » Serrator fut irrité. « C'est sans importance, mon dernier coin s'enfoncera bientôt en terre ! »

« Rangers ! » cria le Nighlock en prenant sa Mega forme. « Je vais vous écraser comme de la vermine ! »

« Ils ne retiennent jamais rien ! » dit Jayden, très irrité en mettant un disque dans la boîte noire. « _TRANSFORMATION SAMOURAÏ_! _TRANSFORMATION MEGA-ZORD_! ». Les Zords s'assemblèrent pour former le MegaZord Samouraï.

« MegaZord Samouraï, ensemble pour vaincre ! » crièrent les trois rangers.

« Ce qu'il vous faut, c'est le fouet ! » Pestilox les fouetta deux fois avec une espèce de liane qui lui servait de tête. Il attrapa les deux mains du MegaZord et ria. « Et hop ! En voilà un qui est ficelé ! »

« ça m'étonnerait ! » dit Jayden en poussant sa MegaLame dans sa table de contrôle. « _RUGISSEMENT FURIEUX_! » Le Zord Lion ouvrit sa bouche et cracha du feu sur le Nighlock qui lâcha directement le MegaZord.

« Tout feu, tout flamme, ce lionceau ! » répondit le Nighlock

En bas, sur la terre ferme, les civils regardaient les quatres rangers combattre le Nighlock. EN voyant cela, les rangers les prièrent de partir, ce qu'ils firent sans poser de question.

« Leurs efforts sont vain ! » dit Serrator en montrant la lueur violette à Deker. « La souffrance pénètre dans le sol ! Voilà donc qui est fait ! Mon dernier coin est en place ! » Deker placa sa dague sous le cou de Serrator. « Hein ? »

« Je t'ai assez entendu ! » lui lança Deker d'une voix très calme. « Donne moi ce que tu m'as promis ! Rends-moi mon épée _Urumasa_! »

« Je vais te la rendre ! Mais avant, comme l'exige notre pacte, tu me dois un dernier service ! »

« Un service ? » demanda confusément Deker sans enlever son arme du cou de Serrator

« Un tout petit service ! » acquiesça le Nighlock en caressant son arme. « Ne peut fendre la Terre en deux que celui qui ressens à la fois la douleur des hommes et celle du monde d'en bas, sans pour autant appartenir à aucun des deux mondes. Dois-je en dire d'avantage ? » Deker serra la mâchoire et enleva sa dague du cou de Serrator. Le regard sur son visage montrait qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire.

« Il faut les arrêter ! » dit Antonio en tenant sa Lame du Barracuda. « Tous les deux ! » les quatre rangers coururent vers Serrator et le demi-nighlock.

« Ne vous en mêlez pas ! » cria Serrator en envoyant une attaque de foudre sur eux. Mya fit rapidement un salto arrière pour l'éviter et se mit en garde. « C'est fini ! Rien ne peut plus m'arrêter ! »

« Tant que je serais debout et en vie, tu ne seras jamais le maître de ce monde ! » lui répondit froidement Mya en le toisant de haut en bas

« La sorcière... » dit Serrator en se tournant vers elle. « Tu crois pouvoir me battre ? Avec tes minables petits pouvoirs ? »

« Les monstres comme vous devraient comprendre que les personnes comme nous finissent toujours par triompher ! »

La seule réponse du Nighlock fut de l'attaque avec une de ses attaques mais la jeune fille l'évita. Elle transplana directement devant lui et réussit à lui asséner un coup qui le fit reculer. Elle changea rapidement de symbole de pouvoir et devint le ranger rouge. Elle activa le disque sur son épée et lança son attaque.

« _ATTAQUE FLAMBOYANTE_! » Serrator se prit l'attaque de plein fouet et s'envola plusieurs mètres plus loin. Il se releva néanmoins rapidement et lança une attaque de foudre sur la jeune fille qui sauta. Elle ne remarque seulement pas le ballon de Serrator qui l'attaqua de tous les côtés. Elle atterrit donc lourdement à côté d'Antonio.

Du côté des autres, la bataille contre Pestilox était à leur avantage. Le MegaZord donna plusieurs coups d'épée à Pestilox qui ne les bloqua pas et Il recula sous les impacts.

« Vite ! » pressa Jayden. « C'est le moment... » Il ne put finir sa phrase car le MegaZord fut secoué dans tous les sens. « D'où sorte ces moogers géants ? » demanda le leader des rangers en essayant de libérer le MegaZord.

« Ah ah ah ! Surprise ! » Le Nighlock lança une boula d'énergie sur le MegaZord qui fut encore plus secoué.

« Mike ne m'en voudra pas si je le lui empreinte ! » dit Mia en sortant rapidement le disque Scarabée

« Pareil pour Kevin ! » lâcha emily en regardant le disque Espadon dans sa main. « Je le remercierai plus tard ! »

« Zord Espadon ! » cria Emily

« Zord Scarabée ! » s'écria à son Mia

Les deux Zords attaquèrent les moogers qui périrent, laissant le MegaZord tranquille.

« Tenez ! » dit Pestilox en montrant d'autres moorgers qui étaient apparus devant lui. « Encore plein de surprises ! »

« _ARTILLERIE SAMOURAÏ_! » cria Mia tandis que le Zord Scarabée venait se mettre sur la tête du MegaZord.

« _MISSILE MEGAZORD SCARABÉE, PARE POUR LE TIR_! » les trois rangers avaient crié d'une même voix. Ils avancèrent pour détruire les moogers qui ne furent pas une grande affaire et ils utilisèrent le canon scarabée pour détruire les trois moogers avec des lances.

« _CANON SCARABÉE_! » ce fut Mia qui lança l'attaque. Le MegaZord se tourna vers le Nighlock et trois autres moogers apparurent sous les rires de Pestilox. « _ARTILLERIE SAMOURAÏ_! » Le Zord Scarabée se retira de la tête du MegaZord pour être remplacé par le Zord Espadon. « _MEGAZORD ESCRIMEUR ESPADON_! » Une grande lame de katana vint s'enclencher dans le Zord Espadon verticalement.

« Paré pour le combat ! »

« _ESPADON SLASH_! » Cette fois, ce fut Emily qui mena l'attaque d'une main de reine. Les moogers explosèrent quelques secondes après.

« Vous me faites marrer ! » lança Pestilox en mettant ses mains devant sa bouche. Des mouches en sortirent et se dirigèrent vers le MegaZord. « _SUPER ESSAIN_! »

« On passe en Zord ! » annonça le leader des rangers en sortant le disque Tigre. « Zord Tigre ! ». Le Zord Espadon fut remplacé par le Zord Tigre. « _ARTILLERIE SAMOURAÏ_! »

« _MEGAZORD VRILLE DU TIGRE_ , _PARE POUR LE COMBAT_! » Les trois rangers firent avancés rapidement le MegaZord et grâce à l'attaque _Vrille du Tigre_ , les mouches ne furent plus. Le MegaZord avança encore et attaqua le Nighlock.

« _VRILLE DU TIGRE_! » Jayden, avec le MegaZord, envoya le Nighlock plus loin.

« À moi, mes tout en crocs ! » Pestilox, toujours au sol, fit venir des SpitFangs. « C'est à vous de jouer ! » il se releva tandis que les deux créatures rugirent. « On va combattre le feu par le feu ! ». Les deux SpitFangs crachèrent des grosses boules de feu.

« Il faut traiter ça par les airs ! » Les trois rangers firent voler le MegaZord à travers les flammes. « _COMBINAISON ATTAQUE AÉRIENNE_! » Le MegaZord vola à travers les explosions. « _MEGAZORD VAISSEAU DE COMBAT_ , paré pour le combat ! » Le MegaZord arriva rapidement sur les deux bêtes et les fit exploser grâce à un bon coup bien placé, puis repartit plus haut dans les airs. « _SLASH AÉRIEN_! » Le MegaZord trancha le Nighlock verticalement le faisant encore une fois voler à plusieurs mètres en arrière.

« Il est coriace, mais je crois savoir comment on peut le prendre ! » dit Jayden en sortant un disque. « MegaZord à pinces blindées ! »

« Bonne idée ! » acquiescèrent les filles

Jayden mit le disque dans la boîte noire et l'activa. « _TRANSFORMATION MEGAZORD_! » les autres Zords s'assemblèrent avec le MegaZord pour former le nouveau.

« _MEGAZORD A PINCES BLINDEES_ , ensemble pour vaincre ! » Ils en profitèrent pour former le canon samouraï. « _ARTILLERIE SUPER SAMOURAÏ_ , _CANON DE COMBAT SAMOURAÏ_! »

« Quoi ? » le Nighlock pencha la tête sur le côté.

« _TRANSFORMATION SHOGUN_! _PAR LE POUVOIR DES ANCÊTRES_! » Jayden sortit le disque Shogun et une plus grosse armure vint se positionner sur sa combinaison.

« _MEGA LAME ACTIVÉE_! » Les filles activèrent leurs MegaLame.

« _SLAVE DE BOULET DE CANON SHOGUN_! » Ils chargèrent le canon. « Feu ! » Les tirs du canon représentaient chaque Zord que possédaient les rangers. Les tirs se dirigèrent vers le Nighlock qui explosa soous des cris de douleurs.

« Power Rangers Samouraï, la victoire est à nous ! »

Serrator regarda l'explosion de Pestilox avant de se tournait vers Deker. « La défaite de Pestilox ne les sauvera pas ! Les coins sont en place et bien calés ! » Le sol trembla violemment. « Regarde ! » continua Serrator en montrant le sol qui avait une légère lueur violette. « ça ne demande qu'à jaillir ! » Il se rapprocha plus près du demi-nighlock. « C'est à toi maintenant de porter la dernière estocade avec ton épée, la vraie ! »

Dayu, cachée derrière un pilier d'un bâtiment, regarda la scène. Serrator sortit l'épée de Deker et lui tendit.

« Deker, vois ce qui te revient, _Urumasa_. Ton âme, comme je te l'avais promis ! » Il le regarda quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole. « Respecte ton engagement, prends-la Deker. Avec elle, tu fracasseras le monde ! »

Jayden, Mia et Emiy arrivèrent en courant et se stoppèrent devant la scène. Deker regarda Jayden avant de se retourner vers Serrator.

« Non ! » dit-il fermement. « Tout ce que je veux, c'est mon épée _Urumasa_! » Il essaya de la prendre mais Serrator recula.

« Oh je n'en doute pas une seconde ! » Serrator avait fait un petit saut en arrière. « Et je l'avais prévu, figure-toi. J'ai pris soin de charger ta chère lame de toutes tes souffrances et de toutes tes colères. »

« Quoi ? » Deker fronça les sourcils

« Tu as bien entendu. » continua Serrator. « Tu n'as qu'une chose à faire pour t'en débarrasser. La reprendre très vite et porter l'estocade avant que le coin n'explose. Crois-moi. Un coup sec, une entaille et ta malédiction sera brisée. Ta liberté sera enfin retrouvée. »

« Ma liberté.. » Deker avait murmuré cela presque comme s'il n'y croyait plus. « enfin retrouvée.. »

Soudain, une grosse explosion eut lieu à côté du pied de Serrator. Une vive lumière violette apparut et se dispersa en créant des tremblements.

« C'est l'énergie qui ressort ! » cria Kevin en regardant autour de lui. « Le sol est affaiblie tout le long de la ligne ! »

« Couchez-vous ! » Jayden avait hurlé en se retournant pour se coucher. Les autres purent se décaler légèrement mais furent tout de même toucher par l'explosion. Ils furent expulsés et crièrent. Seule Mya n'eut pas le temps de bouger et fut touchée directement. Elle vola plus loin et tomba très lourdement au sol.

« Ce n'est qu'un avant goût du déchaînement délurique qui déferlera ! Regarde ! » Serrator montrait à présent toute l'étendue de sa folie. « La terre hurlent, prête à s'ouvrir en deux et toi seul Deker, a le pouvoir de l'y aider ! » Il s'éleva un peu plus haut dans les airs. « Je choisirai le coin le plus fragile entre les deux mondes. Tu donneras le coup de grâce à cet endroit précis ! » Il redescendit légèrement plus bas. Il regarda Deker marchait très péniblement et s'écroulait par terre. « Je sais que tu finiras par faire ce que je te dis. » Il se tourna vers les rangers. « Regardez rangers. Votre monde se désagrègent sous vos yeux ! Les jeux sont faits ! Vous ne pouvez plus m'arrêter ! » Jayden essaya de se relever mais échoua complètement. Serrator ria sombrement et partit.

Le ranger rouge ouvrit les yeux et découvrit sa fiancée à quelques pas de lui, sous des débris. « Mya ! » dit-il doucement. L'autre Mia le regarda avant de suivre son regard et de voir la sorcière inconsciente.

« Emily ! » Mike, tout aussi mal en point que les autres essaya de se diriger vers elle. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oui, je crois.. » lui répondit-elle en gémissant.

Jayden rampa difficilement et essaya de dégager la sorcière des débris. Il essaya de la réveiller mais elle resta inconsciente. Le ranger rose arriva pour l'aider mais rien ne la réanima.

« Kevin ! » appela Mike doucement, sans savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Antonio, légèrement plus loin que les autres, arriva à se relever avec beaucoup de mal et trouva sa Lame de Baracouda. Il la ramassa et allait partir lorsqu'il sentit une résence plus loin. Il tourna la tête et vit, Deker, inconscient. « Deker ! » murmura-t-il en s'avançant vers lui.

 _Deker est la clé du plan de Serrator. Voilà ma chance de l'arrêter !_

Il sortit sa lame de son étui et regarda son ennemi. Il voulut le frapper mais quelque chose l'en empêchait.

« Non, ce ne serait pas juste ! » Il rentra sa lame et baissa la tête. Il lui lança un dernier regard avant de se diriger vers ses amis. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-il lorsqu'il vit Emily et Mia regardait le sol.

« Mya fut directement exposée à l'explosion. » lui répondit le ranger jaune, en sanglotant.

« Elle est inconsciente et bloquée dessous des débris.. » Mia avait terminé cela en mettant sa main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

Ce fut à se moment là qu'Antonio vit les trois autres garçons soulevaient des morceau de béton. Par chance, rien n'était tombé directement sur la jeune fille. Jayden réussit finalement à la prendre dans ses bras et ils retournèrent tous à la maison Shiba rapidement.

« Les gars » appela doucement Mike sans bouger là où il était. « Je crois que l'état de Mya est pire qu'on ne le pensait. » Il montra une flaque de sang par terre et Jayden porta sa main directement à l'arrière da la tête de la jeune fille. Lorsqu'il retira sa main, il vit effectivement du sang.

« Non ! » murmura-t-il furieusement en se mettant à courir.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent à la maison. Il avait prévenu Ji qui prit Mya en charge. Il fit posait la jeune fille sur un des lits de l'infirmerie et commença à nettoyer la plaie de sa tête. Il lui fit un bandage et alla chercher deux fioles de potions dans la cuisine. Il vérifia qu'il avait pris les bonnes en regardant les étiquettes et les administra à la jeune fille. Celle-ci papillonna des yeux, regarda Ji, lui fit un sourire et se rendormit.

Il se dirigea dans le salon, là où les autres l'attendaient. À la vue de son parrain, Jayden se leva de son pouf et s'avança vers lui.

« Comment va-t-elle, Ji ? » lui demanda-t-il, très inquiet

« Elle va bien. » dit doucement Ji en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule son filleul. « Je suis certain qu'elle s'est lancée un sortilège de protection avant de toucher le sol. Sinon son état serait beaucoup plus grave. Elle s'est réveillée pendant quelques secondes mais elle s'est rendormie. »

« Merci mon dieu ! » murmura Emily, soulagée en se penchant contre Mike qui l'entoura d'un bras.

« Cette Mya est vraiment incroyable » dit Kevin en souriant, après un petit moment.

« Jayden, tu vas bien ? » demanda Antonio en voyant Jayden les yeux fermés.

« Oui Tonio, je vais bien. » acquiesça le leader du groupe en se passant une main sur le visage. « Je pensais juste qu'elle va être la cause de ma mort. » il avait dit cela sur un ton mi-rieur, mi-sérieux.

« Concentrons-nous » dit doucement le Mentor en allumant la carte 3D.

« La rivière Sanzu est en irruption à ces six endroits précis ! » commença Kevin, les bras croisés.

« Et ça s'aggrave » informa Mentor. Antonio, assis sur un pouf à l'écart des autres, plongea dans ses pensées. « Regardez. » Ji montra un point sur la carte. « Tout le long de cette ligne, la barrière qui sépare notre monde du monde d'en est en train de s'affaiblir. »

« Il n'y a rien à faire pour empêcher ça ? » s'étonna Mia en écartant ses bras. Antonio se tortilla sur son pouf. Il était rongé par le remord de ne pas avoir pu éliminer Deker quand il en avait l'occasion.

« La seule façon d'empêcher ça, c'est d'arrêter Deker. » expliqua Jayden, lui aussi les bras croisés. En entendant cela, Antonio ferma fermement les yeux, comme s'il souffrait.

« Les amis, je suis désolé ! » finit-il par lâcher en se levant et en les regardant.

« Désolé de quoi ? » demanda confusément Mike en le regardant.

« Tout à l'heure, j'ai eu l'occasion d'éliminer Deker. Mais je... je l'ai laissé partir ! » Il baissa la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Mia, commençant à s'énerver

« Après l'explosion, il était allongé là, sans défense, mais je... je... » Il faisait de grands gestes avec ses bras. « J'ai pas pu me résoudre à l'attaquer ! »

« Whaou ! » lui dit simplement Emily

« Je sais, j'ai mal réagi ! » Antonio s'emportait. Il porta une main à sa bouche, inquiet.

« Non ! » lui lança Jayden fermement. « Un samouraï n'attaque jamais un adversaire sans défense ! »

« Mais quand même... »

« Antonio, tu as pris la bonne décision ! » Mike posa une main sur son épaule. « Aller quoi.. Même moi je le sais. »

« Faire ce choix, c'est ce qui nous différencie des Nighlocks ! » intervint une voix douce, derrière eux.

« Mais j'aurais quand même du faire quelque chose ! » répondit violemment Antonio à Mya avant de partir en courant.

« Que fais-tu debout, toi ? » lui dit doucement Jayden, les pouces dans la ceinture de son pantalon.

« Retourne te coucher ! » ordonna gentiment Kevin en souriant.

« Vous avez cru que j'étais une poupée de verre ou quoi ? » répondit la sorcière, irritée en croisant les bras. « J'ai juste à boire deux potions, dormir une demi heure et hop ! Me voilà en forme ! »

« Ne force pas trop. » lui conseilla sagement Mentor.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons prendre soin d'elle ! » dit Mia en lui prenant un bras tandis qu'Emily lui prenait l'autre.

Les deux filles emmenèrent Mya dans la cuisine et elles commencèrent à discuter du mariage.

« Vous avez commencé à en parler ? » demanda Mia en souriant. « Je veux dire, choisir une date, tout ça. »

« On a décidé qu'on ne se marrirait que lorsque Maître Xandred et Voldemort aurait disparu. » répondit Mya en sortant de la farine et des œufs. « On ne veut pas que notre mariage soit gâché par une attaque de Nighlock ou qu'un mangemort vienne. » Elle commença à sortir d'autres ingrédients pour faire un gâteau au chocolat.

« Vous avez raison. » acquiesça Emily en lui souriant doucement. « Tu as déjà réfléchi à qui tu allais prendre comme demoiselle d'honneur ? »

« Oui. C'est la chose qui m'a semblé le plus évidente » Mya hocha la tête avant de se gratter le bout du nez.

« Et alors ? » demanda le ranger rose en l'aidant avec la pâte. « Tu vas prendre qui ? »

« Sérieusement les filles ? » Mya haussa un sourcil et les regarda.

« On ne fait que demander ! » dit Emily en levant les mains en l'air.

« On ne voudrait pas que tu te sentes obligée de nous choisir » continua Mia en laissant Mya continuait le gâteau sans elle.

« Et bien j'avais pensé à vous deux et à Ginny. C'est aussi une personne chère à mes yeux et même s'il nous soit arrivé d'être en désaccord, elle reste ma meilleure amie. »

Les deux rangers acquiescèrent et rirent lorsqu'elles vivent le visage plein de farine de Mya. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils et releva la tête.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as... » Emily ne put continuer et éclata de rire. Ce fut Jayden qui entra dans la cuisine que le lui dit.

« Tu as le visage recouvert de farine. » Il s'approcha d'elle et lui essuya doucement avec un torchon. Les rangers jaune et rose sourirent en voyant leur leader si tendre avec sa fiancée. Il faut dire que les rangers le voyaient rarement comme cela avant que Mya n'arrive, ou ne revienne, simple question de point de vue.

« J'ai fait un gâteau au chocolat » dit Mya à Jayden en souriant doucement. Jayden ouvrit la bouche mais elle le coupa en mettant le plat dans le four pour que le gâteau cuise. « Avec des pépites de chocolats, oui Jayden. » Elle avait utilisé le ton qu'une maman aurait pris pour parler à son fils.

Emily et Mia pouffèrent devant la tête que fit leur leader et la sorcière eut un sourire en coin.

« Il adore le gâteau au chocolat avec les pépites ! » elle avait mis sa main sur le côté de la bouche comme si elle disait un secret. Jayden l'entendit et commença à la chatouiller doucement.

« Ils sont si mignons. » murmura Emily au ranger rose qui acquiesça en voyant Jayden soulever Mya et l'asseoir sur le plan de travail pour lui faire un câlin. Mya, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Jayden, fit une grimace puérile aux deux filles qui rigolèrent encore une fois.

Mais le moment fut gâché par le capteur de distorsion qui sonna. On put néanmoins clairement entendre le long gémissement plaintif de Jayden avant qu'il ne court vers le salon, les trois filles à sa suite. Mentor ouvrit la carte, une fois que tous furent réunis autour de la table.

« D'après ce que je vois, je pense que c'est Serrator ! » informa Mentor en regardant Jayden

« Allons-y ! » ordonna Jayden en regardant tout le monde. « C'est peut-être notre dernière chance d'arrêter tout ça ! »

« Attendez ! » les stoppa Kevin en écartant légèrement les bras. « Je crois qu'Antonio est parti poursuivre Deker tout seul ! » Jayden eut l'air irrité mais ne dit rien.

« Oh non ! » se plaignit Mia en secouant la tête

« Kevin, Mike, Mya et toi, partez à sa recherche ! » commença Jayden en montrant sa fiancée. « Mia, Emily et moi on s'occupe de Serrator ! » Les autres acquiescèrent et il partit en courant après avoir pris le Zord Flash.

« Mentor ! » cria Mya avant de passer la porte. « Il y a un gâteau au chocolat dans le four ! »

 **Du côté de Serrator**

« Ah voici l'endroit précis ! » il avait l'épée de Deker entre les mains et s'avançait vers une sorte de minuscule montagne de pierre, qui avait de la fumée qui s'échappait. « C'est ici que la faille vers le monde d'en bas est la plus vulnérable. Un fois que notre ami mi-humain, mi-Nighlock Deker aura ouvert cette grande faille, le monde devra enfin céder sa place au monde d'en bas. » Il leva _Urumasa_ pour la contempler. « Il est temps que Deker vienne réclamer l'épée qui lui revient ! »

 **Du côté de Deker**

Deker marchait tranquillement dans la forêt, plongé dans ses pensées.

 _Je peux entendre mon épée Urumasa qui m'appelle._

Il s'arrêta en voyant le ranger doré devant lui. Ils se toisèrent quelques instants avant que Deker ne continue de marcher. Il s'arrêta un peu plus près d'Antonio.

« Eh bien, on dirait le samouraï, pécheur ! » dit-il tranquillement

« Alors, tu es en route pour aider Serrator à déchirer les entrailles de la Terre ? » demanda Antonio tandis que Deker eut un sourire narquois

« Si tu t'inquiètes pour la Terre, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas arrêté la dernière fois ? » Antonio ouvrit de grands yeux

« Quoi ? » Deker eut à nouveau un sourire narquois en secouant la tête. « Aucune importance ! Je suis venu t'arrêter maintenant ! » Antonio attrapa sa lame de barracuda et commença à la dégainer.

 **Retour à Serrator**

« Deker... Qu'est-ce qui te retiens ? » Il baissa la tête pour regarder _Urumasa_.

« Serrator ! » cria Jayden en arrivant en courant avec les deux filles

« Hein ? » Serrator se retourna vivement. « Les Power Rangers ! »

« Lâche cette épée, tout de suite ! » ordonna Jayden en fronçant les sourcils

« Je n'ai pas forgé cette épée pour qu'elle soit maniée par des gens de ton espèce ! » Serrator leva la main pour attaquer et les trois rangers firent une roulade en se transformant, esquivant ainsi son attaque. « Les moogers ! Occupez-vous de ces fauteurs de troubles ! » Les rangers commencèrent à se battre contre les créatures.

 **Du côté de Mya, Mike et Kevin**

« Où est-ce qu'il peut être ? » cria Kevin frustré, après qu'ils se soient tous les trois arrêtés de courir.

« Par là ! » dit Mya en montrant la direction que sa baguette montrait. Ils se remirent donc à courir.

Au même moment, Antonio, sa lame dégainée, regardait toujours Deker qui ne bougeait pas.

« Aller, vas-y ! » provoqua Deker d'une voix neutre. « Attaque-moi alors que je ne suis pas armé ! »

Antonio le regarda encore pendant une trentaine de seconde avant de rentrer sa lame, de baisser la tête et de tomber à genoux dans un couinement d'impuissance. Il posa son arme devant ses genoux et attendit. Deker lui lança à peine un regard, avant de continuer à marcher.

« J'en étais sûr.. » Il fut cependant coupé une dernière fois par la voix d'Antonio.

« Je t'en supplie ! S'il te plait ! » Antonio compta sur sa dernière carte : essayer de convaincre Deker de s'en aller. « Oublies ton épée et va-t-en loin d'ici ! » Deker plissa les yeux mais ne se retourna pas. « Je sais que tu veux lever ta malédiction, mais si tu fais ce que te demande Serrator, des millions d'innocent vont connaître un horrible destin ! »

« Je le savais ! » dit Deker sans se retourner. « Tu n'es pas un samouraï ! » Il se retourna rapidement en prenant son épée. « Tu n'as pas le cran de m'arrêter ! » Il leva son épée pour frapper violemment Antonio. Cependant, tandis qu'Antonio se protégeait la tête avec ses bras, l'épée de Deker fut bloquée par celle des trois autres rangers qui venaient d'arriver. Un combat commença entre les quatre épéistes. « Vous ne faites que perdre votre temps ! Vous n'êtes pas digne de m'affronter ! ». Il s'envola dans les airs afin d'éviter les attaques des rangers et continua à marcher tranquillement.

« Tu te trompes Deker ! » hurla Mike. « L'honneur et la compassion ne sont pas des faiblesses d'Antonio. Son cœur, c'est sa plus grande force ! »

Mya regarda Deker tandis que Kevin rassurait son « grand frère ». Elle transplana sous les ahurissements des autres et apparut devant le demi-nighlock. Ce dernier leva son épée pour l'attaquer mais elle fit un salto arrière pour esquiver une potentielle attaque.

« Je ne suis pas venue pour t'arrêter, Deker. » lui dit-elle simplement en se préparant à se défendre.

Les autres arrivèrent en courant derrière Deker.

« Alors que fais-tu là, sorcière ? » Deker la regarda avec un visage impassible.

« Je ne pense pas que tu sois quelqu'un d'idiot. Alors écoute-moi ! » Elle soupira et se frotta le visage, abaissant sa garde. « Comme te l'a dit Antonio, si tu laisses Serrator te dicter ce que tu dois faire, il fera vivre un enfer aux humains ! Je sais que tout ce que tu veux c'est ton épée ! Alors récupère-là ! Mais ne frappe pas ce coin ! Tu n'es pas comme les autres Nighlocks ! Tu as un cœur comme les humains, sinon tu ne pourrais pas ressentir cette douleur des hommes ! Si tu frappe ce coin, tu ne pourras pas avoir ton combat contre le ranger rouge ! » elle le regarda dans les yeux. « Tu peux le tromper ! Il se prend pour un roi qui a déjà tout à ses pieds. Il ne te prend que pour une marionnette qui est manipulable. Or tu ne l'es pas ! Il pense que tu hais l'humanité tout comme lui ! C'est faux, je le sais ! Je t'en supplie ! Tu dois épargner la Terre de plus de mal et de souffrance qu'elle n'en contient ! »

« Ça suffit ! J'en ai assez entendu ! » grogna Deker en passant près d'elle et en continuant sa route.

« J'aurai essayé au moins... » dit-elle piteusement aux autres qui arrivèrent vers elle. Kevin et Mike lui tapotèrent l'épaule tandis qu'Antonio lui embrassa la tempe.

« Allons l'arrêter une bonne fois pour toute, ensemble ! » lui dit-il doucement tandis qu'elle souriait.

 **Du côté de Serrator**

Jayden, Emily et Mia réussirent à détruire tous les moogers que Serrator leur avait envoyé.

« _TRANSFORMATION SUPER SAMOURAÏ_! » Jayden avait profité de l'explosion pour se transformer. Il se précipita vers Serrator et sauta en l'air en sortant le Taureauzuca.

« Taureauzuca, en avant ! » Il tira sur Serrator avec la mitrailleuse. Serrator bloqua les deux tirs et frappa Jayden à la poitrine grâce à ses serres qui s'agrandirent. Jayden atterrit sur le sol un peu plus loin et il fut rapidement rejoint par Mia et Emily.

« À qui le tour ? » demanda Serrator en regardant les rangers. Mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit l'objet de ses préoccupations arriver. « Hein ? »

« Deker ?! » souffla Jayden, étonné.

« Te voilà enfin, Deker ! » gronda Serrator tandis que le demi-nighlock avançait d'un pas assuré jusqu'à lui. « Je savais que tu viendrais. Tiens, reçois ton épée _Urumasa_! »

« Ne fais pas ça ! » cria Jayden en voulant avancer mais Serrator leur envoya une attaque de foudre.

« Ne vous en mêlez pas ! » grogna Serrator en les attaquant. Puis il se retourna vers Deker. Il tint l'épée horizontalement en la tenant par les deux bouts et la tendit à Deker. « C'est enfin le moment des retrouvailles que tu as tant attendu. Je retourne cette épée à son propriétaire légitime. » Deker enroula ses doigt autour du paumeau de l'épée et la tint verticalement devant lui en fermant les yeux. « On dirait qu' _Urumasa_ est heureuse d'ête à nouveau à tes côtés. Maintenant le moment est arrivé ! Dépêche-toi, mets un coup d'épée à travers la barrière. Aller ! Une fois que tu auras accompli cette tâche, tu seras libéré de ta malédiction pour toujours ! » Deker tourna le tranchant de son épée vers la petit montagne de pierre. Au même moment, Dayu apparut lion derrière mais put apercevoir la scène. « Fais-le ! Ouvre la Terre en deux ! » Deker regarda encore une fois sa lame. Antonio, Mya, Kevin et Mike arrivèrent au même moment, transformés dans leurs combinaisons. Mya avait choisi le feu comme élément.

« Non ! » cria Antonio en sauta pour éviter les herbes hautes.

« Arrête ! » dit à son tour Mike

« Ne fais pas ça ! » finit par dire Kevin

« Deker ! » appela Mya d'une voix suppliante. « Pense à ce que je t'ai dit ! »

Serrator grogna et utilisa ses serres qui s'agrandirent pour les attraper et les envoyer aux pieds des trois autres rangers.

« Kevin ! » s'inquiéta Mia en lui touchant le côté du casque

« Antonio ! » s'insquiéta à son tour Emily en l'aidant à se relever

« _SUPER TAUREAUZUCA_! » dit Jayden en armant l'arme. Il assembla son épée avec la mitrailleuse et activa le disque. « Lâche cette épée ! » Il avait crié cela à Deker en appuyant sur la gâchette.

« J'ai assez joué avec vous ! » gronda une nouvelle fois le Nighlock en attrapant le tir du Taureauzuca. « C'est ici que ça se termine ! Littéralement ! » Et il renvoya la boule de feu vers les rangers. Ces derniers furent envoyés quelques mètres plus loin et se démorpherisèrent. Serrator se retourna vers Deker lorsque le sol trembla et que la montagne de caillou devint rouge. « L'heure est venue ! Fais-le ! » Deker leva son épée en l'air. Serrator ria une nouvelle fois.

« Nooon ! » Jayden cria désespérément

« Deker ! » Mya s'était à moitié relevée et avait crié elle aussi.

Les rangers ouvrirent de grands yeux en voyant l'épée descendre vers la montagne. Seulement, Deker tourna sur lui même et ce fut Serrator qui devint sa cible, sous les yeux ébahis des rangers et de Dayu, et sous le sourire de Mya. Serrator tomba à genoux avec des éclairs qui sortaient de sa grande entaille. Cette dernière partait de son épaule gauche et atteignait sa hanche droite.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda difficilement Serrator d'une voix rauque. « Comment as-tu pu me trahir de cette façon ? » Deker le regarda frooidement, sans bouger de sa position, puis il se releva.

« Tu avais ce que je voulais ! » lui répondit-il en le toisant de haut. « Tu as fait l'erreur de croire que je partageais ta haine de l'humanité ! Je ne me soucis que de l'épée. Tu m'as fait comme ça. Tu t'en souviens ? »

« Tu n'as pas de cœur, comme tout les Nighlocks ! » ce fut la seule réponse de Serrator.

« Et ça se termine ici ! » dit Deker en rangeant _Urumasa_ dans son fourreau, sous les cris de colère de l'autre Nighlock. Les coins se refermèrent et Serrator roula sur le ventre. Fou de colère, il se releva doucement quelques secondes plus tard.

« Mon plan échafaudé depuis deux cents ans ! » cracha-t-il d'une voix pleine de venin en se regardant les mains. « Ruiné en un instant ! » Il écarta les bras et regarda le ciel. « Vous allez maintenant subir mon courroux ! »

Il se mit à hurler en tournant sur lui-même. Des éclairs apparurent autour de lui et tombèrent de façon aléatoire, créant ainsi de nombreuses explosions. Les rangers essayèrent de se protéger mais les explosions et les éclairs fusèrent autour d'eux, rendant la tâche impossible.

« Power Rangers ! » appela Deker après avoir sauté pour esquiver l'attaque. « Je vous laisse finir le travail ! »

« Le plus habile trompeur a été trompé ! » Serrator continuait de se plaindre en tournoyant.

« _GO, GO, SAMOURAÏ_! » les rangers profitèrent des explosions et de la distraction de Serrator pour se transformer. Mya avait gardé sa combinaison rouge. Lorsque les flammes se tamisèrent, les rangers apparurent. Jayden avait revêti la tunique Super Samouraï et tenait le Taureauzuca dans la main, visant Serrator. Les autres se trouvaient derrière Mya qui tenait le canon tentaculaire à cinq disques dans ses mains pour l'aider à se stabiliser.

« Mya ! » lui dit Kevin en lui serrant l'épaule

« On te suit ! » continuèrent Mike et Antonio en lui serrant l'autre épaule.

« D'accord ! » elle hocha la tête et respira un bon coup avant de commencer à lancer l'attaque. « _CANON TENTACULAIRE A CINQ DISQUES_ , paré ! »

« _SUPER TAUREAUZUCA_! » Jayden préparait aussi son attaque, à côté d'elle.

« Ah vraiment ? » rigola méchamment Serrator en tapant des pieds le sol. « Vous, vous allez tus recevoir le châtiment suprême ! » Il tendit la ain devant lui et lança des éclairs vers les rangers.

« C'est ce que tu crois ! » lui cracha Mya en resserant sa prise sur le canon, tandis que des explosions électriques éclataient autour d'eux. « Canon mitrailleur, feu ! »

« Taureauzuca, en avant ! »

Les deux fiancés avaient appuyé sur la gachette ensemble et les deux attaques filèrent à toute vitesse vers le Nighlock qui ne put les éviter. Il périt alors dans de grandes souffrances et dans de grandes explosions.

« Whoua ! C'est pas trop tôt ! » lança joyeusement Mike tandis que Mia et Emily rigolaient.

« Ouais ! » lui répondit le ranger rose en souriant.

« Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite ! » les coupa sombrement la sorcière. « Le pire reste à venir ! » finit-elle en montrant Serrator grandir dans sa seconde forme.

« Je ne suis pas encore vaincu ! » cria Serrator en leur envoyant des boules électriques que les rangers évitèrent en utilisant le MegaMode.

« MegaMode activé ! » s'écrièrent-ils tous en choeur. « _TRANSFORMATION MEGAZORD_! »

« _MEGAZORD SAMOURAÏ_! » crièrent Mike, Kevin, Emily et Mia.

« _MEGAZORD TAUREAU_! » s'écrièrent à leur tour Mya et Jayden

« _CRUSTAZORD DE COMBAT SUD_! » commença Antonio en appelant le premier MegaZord qu'il contrôlait. « _ZORD FLASH_ , paré à l'attaque ! »

« _PAPYRUX JUMEAUX_! » Serrator invoqua les deux PapyRux qui s'élancèrent vers les rangers dès qu'ils touchèrent le sol.

« Jayden ! » appela Kevin du MegaZord Samouraï. « Laisse-nous nous occuper des PapyRux ! »

« Oui ! » acquiesça Antonio du CrustaZord de combat Sur. « Toi et Mya, occupez-vous de Serrator ! »

Les deux rangers rouge se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête. « Avec plaisir ! » répondirent-ils. Le Zord Taureau frappa violemment ses mains ensemble et avança vers le Nighlock.

« Laissez-moi vous donner un coup de main ! » dit Serrator en avançant sa main vers le MegaZord Taureau. « Enfin plutôt un coup de rasoir ! » Ses griffes rencontrèrent le poing du MegaZord Taureau et cela créa une mini explosion. « Maintenant, vous allez payer ! » hurla le Nighlock en donnant plusieurs coups de griffes que le MegaZord ne put éviter. « Pour avoir oser me défier ! » Il continua ses coups et Mya en eut soudain marre.

« _ÉPAULETTES MITRAILLETTES_! » attaqua Mya durement. Les tirs touchèrent le Nighlock et sa réponse fut de tendre les mains et d'envoyer des éclairs. Le cockpit du MegaZord Taureau se secoua terriblement et Mya dût se tenir fortement à sa table de commande pour ne pas tomber.

« Jayden ! Mya ! » appela Kevin en les voyant en difficulté.

« Dès qu'on se sera débarrassé de ces bouffons, on pourra aider Jayden et Mya ! » s'énerva le ranger rose

« Oui » acquiesça rapidement Kevin en la regardant. « Alors finissons-en ! »

« _DOUBLE ATTAQUE DU KATANA_! » attaque Antonio d CrustaZord. Le MegaZord donna les deux coups mais cel an'eut pas l'air de réjouir le ranger doré. « On ne doit pas sous-estimer ces PapyRux ! _CRUSTAZORD DE COMBAT EST, ACTIVÉ_! » Il fit tourner la roulette à côté de lui et le MegaZord changea. Les deux lames se changèrent en pinces géantes. « Paré ! Je vais prendre celui-là en tenailles ! » informa Antonio aux autres.

« Et on va tailler celui-là en pièce ! » répondit Kevin en lançant l'attaque. L'épée commença à s'illuminer de symboles de pouvoir.

« _MEGALAME, ACTIVÉE_! » crièrent les quatre rangers.

« IATTAQUE DU SAMOURAÏ ! » Kevin coordonna l'attaque à la perfection.

« _ATTAQUE PINCES COUPANTES_! » Antonio fit de même avec le CrustaZord. « Prends ça ! »

Les deux PapyRux explosèrent et les MegaZords se tournèrent vers Serrator. Flashy utilisa son attaque du disque en mode rafale mais Serrator les évita.

« Tu veux encore jouer ? » cria Serrator en se rapprochant de Flashy. « Il est temps d'éteindre la lumière à coups de poings ! » Il donna des coups au zord Flash avec ses griffes et l'envoya valser plus loin lorsqu'il en eut marre de jouer avec lui.

« Réfléchis bien Serrator ! » dit Jayden du cockpit de MegaZord Taureau. « _MITRAILLEUSE LASER ROTATIVE_! » le tir partit mais Serrator disparut pour réapparaître devant le MegaZord Taureau et lui asséner des coups de griffes.

« La partie est finie pour vous, rangers rouge ! » Il abbatit sa main sur le Zord Taureau mais fut bloqué par les deux autres MegaZord.

« Maintenant c'est toi qui est surpris ! » lança joyeusement Antonio tandis que les quatre rangers dans le MegaZord le frappèrent avec le Zord Pieuvre, transformé en bouclier. Les trois MegaZords s'alignèrent.

« L'enjeu est trop important ! » s'énerva Mike, frustré de ne pas réussir à vaincre le Nighlock. « Comment en finir avec lui ? »

« Il faut qu'on utilise le GigaZord Samouraï ! » proposa Antonio rapidement

« Bonne idée ! » acquiesça Jayden en sortant le disque correspondant de sa poche. « _TRANSFORMATION SUPER SAMOURAÏ_! » Il ferma la boîte noire dans laquelle il avait mis le disque. Tous les Zords s'assemblèrent pour former le MegaZord suprême.

« _GIGAZORD SAMOURAÏ_ , ensemble pour vaincre ! » Les rangers apparurent dans le cockpit de GigaZord.

« Alors vous aimez jouer les prolongations, on dirait ! » ricana Serrator en sortant son ballon de foot. « Regardez comment moi je tire au but ! » Il shoota dans le ballon qui s'envola directement vers le GigaZord. Ce dernier, tout en s'approchant, réussit à le dévier chaque fois qu'il arrivait vers lui.

« _ATTAQUE DU SAMOURAÏ_! » cria Jayden pour attaquer lorsque le Gigazord fut assez proche de Serrator.

« Cette attaque aurait dû vous arrêter ! » Le Nighlock était étonné. Il bloqua la lame du GigaZord avec ses griffes.

« _ATTAQUE PINCES COUPANTES_! » reprit Antonio pour blesser Serrator, ce qui marcha. Mya en profita pour lui redonner un coup d'épée grâce au GigaZord et il s'envola plus loin.

« Voilà notre chance ! » dit Jayden en le voyant au sol. Il sortit le disque Shogun et se transforma. « _TRANSFORMATION SHOGUN_! ». La grosse armure se positionna. « Par le pouvoir des ancêtres ! » Les rangers armèrent leurs MegaLame et Jayden lança une dernière attaque. « Par le pouvoir des symboles ! » Le GigaZord commença à faire un rond dans les airs avec son épée et des symboles de pouvoirs suivirent la trajectoire. « _ATTAQUE DU SHOGUN_! »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Serrator en voyant des paillettes tombaient du ciel. Il reçut l'attaque de plein fouet mais réussit à en faire une énorme boule d'énergie qu'il garda dans ses mains.

« Les Power Rangers ! Vous ne pourrez jamais me vaincre ! » Et il renvoya la boule d'énergie vers les rangers qui la reçurent. Cela provoqua e grosses explosion et des secousses dans le cockpit.

« Aucun Nighlock n'avait encore survécu à cette attaque ! » Kevin commençait à désespérer.

« Je vais vous détruire, les Power Rangers Samouraî, même si c'est la dernière chose que je fais ! » Serrator était fou de colère.

« On était tellement proche de le vaincre ! » Emily était aussi déçue.

« Le GigaZord n'a pas assez de puissance ! » dit Mia

« Pas assez de puissance... » murmura Mya en réfléchissant. Son cerveau fonctionnait à pleine vitesse. « Jayden ! » cria-t-elle faisant sursauter tout le monde. « Il nous reste encore un Zord à jouer ! » elle montra le Zord Flash.

« Bien sûr ! » se rappela-t-il en sortant le disque Requin du Zord Flash. « _TRANSFORMATION ZORD REQUIN_! » Le zord Requin vint se placer dans la main du GigaZord en guise d'épée.

« Votre défense sent un peu le poisson pourri ! » cracha Serrator en colère. Il relança des boules d'éclairs vers le GigaZord mais le Zord Requin les fit disparaître. « _ATTAQUE ZORD REQUIN_! » La lame Requin trancha la poitrine du Nighlock le faisant reculer de quelques pas. « Ecoutez tous ! » ordonna Jayden d'une voix ferme. « On va regrouper les pouvoirs de tous les Zords ! On va devoir tenter le tout pour le tout pour le vaincre ! »

« D'accord ! »

« Compris ! »

Jayden regroupa tous les pouvoirs des Zord dans le Zord Requin qui commença à s'illuminer avec des symboles de pouvoirs. « _SAMOURAÏ SLASH SUPRÊME_! » Le Requin trancha en deux verticalement le Nighlock et celui-ci fut détruit dans de grands cris de souffrances et de colère.

« Non ! J'étais censé ouvrir le monde en deux ! Vous n'étiez pas censés me faire subir ce sort ! » fut le dernière chose que dit Serrator avant d'exploser et de disparaître pour toujours.

« Power Ranger Samouraï, la vicrtoire est à nous ! » Jayden eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que Mya, toujours en combinaison, lui sauta dessus, folle de joie.

« On a réussi ! » cria-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras malgré la grosse armure.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous démorpherisés et marchaient dehors, regardant le coucher de soleil. Jayden et Mya se tenaient chacun par la taille et les autres rangers parlaient tranquillement.

« Tu as été génial aujourd'hui Kevin ! » complimenta Emily avec un sourire. Tout le monde ria. « Toi aussi Jayden ! »

« Ouais et après une bataille comme celle-là, je meurs de faim ! » rigola Kevin

« Tu es toujours mort de faim ! » Emily explosa de rire tandis qu'Antonio se stoppa à l'arrière. Ce fut Mya qui le remarqua en premier.

« Tu ne viens pas Tonio ? » demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers lui

« Antonio ? » Mia s'avança en fronçant les sourcils. « Est-ce que ça va ? » elle posa sa main sur son bras

« J'étais en train de pense à ce que Deker a fait ! » répondit Antonio après avàoir hoché la tête avec un léger sourire. « Au choix qu'il a fait ! »

« Toi aussi, tu as fait un choix ! » le coupa Jayden en resserrant sa prise sur la taille de Mya

« Celui de rester du côté de la justice ! » finit la sorcière, coupant ainsi Jayden qui lui sourit.

« Et à la différence des Nighlocks, nous, on ne se trahira jamais les uns, les autres ! » sourit Antonio en regardant tout le monde un par un. Cette phrase figea Mya qui se mordilla la lèvre.

« Power Rangers, tous unis ! » commença Kevin en mettant sa main au centre de tout le monde en rigolant.

Tout le monde posa sa main sur la sienne sauf la jeune londonienne qui pensait toujours à sa trahison, datant de plusieurs semaines. Les autres la regardèrent et Mike, comprenant à quoi elle pensait, lui tapa l'épaule en lui prenant la main.

« C'est oublié depuis longtemps. »

Elle sourit alors et posa sa main sur celle des autres.

« Samouraï pour la vie ! » finirent Mya et Antonio en se regardant avec le sourire.

Ils rentrèrent rapidement à la maison Shiba où ils eurent droit à une magnifique dîner avec en dessert un bon gâteau au chocolat. Ils partirent néanmoins se coucher tôt et Mya et Jayden purent enfin se retrouver seuls.

« Cette journée a été éprouvante ! » lâcha Mya en s'écrasant sur son lit, les bras et les jambes écartés, comme une étoile de mer. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit Jayden montait au dessus d'elle. Elle ouvrit un œil et le referma quand elle sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser devint un peu plus passionné à chaque seconde et ils durent se séparer pour ne pas mourir d'asphixie. Mya commença à tripoter le col du t-shirt de Jayden et releva la tête en se mordillant la lèvre. « On a pas vraiment eu le temps de fêter nos fiançailles, Monsieur Shiba. » Elle le regarda en lui lançant un regard langoureux et Jayden se lança sur ses lèvres.


	25. Chapter 25

Mia s'approcha de la porte d'entrée pour observer les deux fiancés. Ils s'entraînaient ensemble comme d'habitude, ce qui la fit sourire. Jayden bloqua une attaque de la sorcière et contre-attaqua rapidement. Elle perdit l'équilibre et bascula en arrière, mais avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, Jayden l'avait attirée à lui. Il l'embrassa délicatement et ils reprirent leur combat. Quelque chose attira son regard vers le portail. Ji, les mains derrière le dos, parlaient à un homme qui lui tendit une enveloppe. Ils se saluèrent formellement avec les manières japonaises et Mentor attrapa soigneusement l'enveloppe. Le ranger rose put tout de même s'apercevoir de quelque chose d'important, gravé sur l'enveloppe.

« Les armoiries de la famille Shiba ! » murmura-t-elle doucement en se cachant légèrement derrière la porte pour continuer d'observer.

L'homme partit et Mentor s'approcha des deux amoureux. Ils stoppèrent tout de suite leur combat et Mentor tendit l'enveloppe à Jayden qui la regarda quelques instants. Il posa son bâton d'entraînement et celui de Mya et ouvrit la lettre. Ji se tenait derrière lui, légèrement en retrait mais toujours de façon à pouvoir lire la lettre. Mya, quant à elle, se trouvait directement à gauche de son fiancé et lisait elle aussi.

« Nous savions que ce jour viendrait » dit simplement Mentor en continuant de lire.

« Ça change tout ! » lui lança Jayden, tout en continuant de lire. « Les autres rangers vont découvrir mon secret ! » il finit de lire la lettre. « J'espère qu'ils me pardonneront. »

« Ils le feront ! Parce que ce sont tes amis. » Mya lui sourit, essayant de le réconforter.

Ils rentrèrent dans la maison, sans s'être aperçu que le ranger rose les avait observé depuis le début. Cette dernière, inquiète, alla dans sa chambre.

 **Sur le bâteau de Maître Xandred**

« Hum ! Octoro ! » appela Dayu en arrivant sur le bateau

« Dayu ! » Octoroo était très content de la revoir. « C'est toi ! »

« Mes amis, les pesti-poils ne me souhaitent pas la bienvenue ? » Les petites boules de poil jaune tombèrent du plafond du bateau en répétant le nom de la femme Nighlock.

« J'ai été si seul ! » se plaignit Octoroo en essayant de courir vers elle mais il trébucha. « Chut ! » dit-il finalement aux pesti-poils qui remontèrent au plafond. « Depuis que tu es parti, je n'avais plus personne à insulter ! Je suis content que tu sois revenue ! »

« Alors Maître Xandred continue de se remettre au fond de la rivière Sanzu ? » demanda-t-elle avant de s'approcher d'une fenêtre.

« Ouh, ah, en ! Il est resté parmi les humains trop longtemps ! Ça l'a presque complètement vidé ! Il a quand même réparé ton harmonium, avant que ça n'arrive ! »

« En échange de quoi, j'ai promis d'être loyal envers lui ! » répondit simplement Dayu en tenant son harmonium à deux mains.

« Bien ! » dit Octoroo. « Je ne sais pas quand il reviendra. Pour l'instant, il doit être en train de faire le plein de misères dans la Rivière Sanzu. » Il commença à marcher doucement. « Ce qui va prendre un certain temps ! Il a de gigantesque réservoir à remplir ! »

« Nous devrions provoquer quelques malheurs par nous-même, en attendant ! » Dayu avait dit cela sans quitter l'étendue d'eau des yeux.

« Ouh, ah, ade ! » s'écria Octoroo en se retournant vers elle. « J'ai bien une idée ! Tendons une embuscade ! Au ranger rouge ! Si nous nous débarrassons de lui, nous sauverons le Maître et nous-même par la même occasion ! »

« Je t'écoute ! »

« J'ai l'arme parfaite et la Nighlock idéale à qui la confier ! » Il s'avança vers un hublot tandis que Dayu le suivait du regard. « Elle est aussi rapide que l'éclair et sait combattre le feu par le feu!Fiera ! »

Une grande explosion vint de la rivière Sanzu et la Nighlock sauta pour sortir de l'eau, ce qui provoque des grosses éclaboussures. Elle atterrit sur le bateau et entra.

« T'aurais-je manqué Octoroo ? » dit-elle d'une voix aiguë. « Une petite ignominie te ferait plaisir ? » elle avança vers les deux autres Nighlock.

« Ouh, ah, ah ! » s'écria Octoroo en la regardant. « J'ai un travail pour toi ! »

« Dayu ! » appela Fiera en se tournant vers elle. « Je ne pensais pas qu'on te laisserait monter à bord de ce bateau ! » Dayu lui tournait le dos. « Que se passe-t-il ? » railla Fiera. « Tu n'as pas réussi à te faire des amis sur terre ?! Et bien ici non plus ! » Elle s'arrêta de plaisanter lorsque Dayu lui mit son arme sous la gorge.

« Ecoute petite tête ! » dit froidement Dayu, sans enlever son arme. « Peu importe où je vais, je suis toujours une Nighlock ! Alors au lieu de mettre ma patience à l'épreuve avec tes sarcasmes, pourquoi ne relèverais-tu pas un petit défi, nous aidant à nous débarrasser du ranger rouge ? »

« Tu peux compter sur moi ! » répondit l'autre femme Nighlock en riant sombrement

« Bonne réponse ! » acquiesça Octoroo tandis que Dayu rangeait son arme.

Ils sortir du bateau et apparurent sur Terre.

« Tu as exactement les talents qu'il faut pour se travail ! Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de tirer sur le Ranger rouge ! » Il lui tendit une espèce de chenille bleue avec une tête de Diabla. « Ceci a été particulièrement conçu pour faire tomber la tête du clan Shiba ! »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Fiera en observant la tête de Diable commençait à avoir un halo bleu. Dayu s'approcha elle aussi.

« Un flash à boule de feu ! » répondit Octoroo. « Le symbole du pouvoir rouge est le feu, nous allons donc combattre le feu par le feu ! Ce flash a été chargé de flammes du feu maudit de la Rivière Sanzu ! » Octoroo et Fiera rigolèrent. « Chaque fois qu'elles le frapperont, le feu pénétrera en lui et le consumeront de l'intérieur. Oh, ah oui ! » Tous les trois rièrent. « Le ranger rouge est cuit ! »

 **À la maison Shiba**

Le capteur de distorsion sonna l'alarme et tous les rangers se dirigèrent vers la carte. Jayden et Mya, qui avaient continué de s'entraîner à l'intérieur, était toujours en kimono d'entraînement. Le leader ouvrit la carte 3D.

« Attaque de Nighlock au parc ! » annonça-t-il rapidement. « Allons-y ! »

Ils coururent tous le plus vite possible jusqu'au parc. Entre temps, Mya les avaient changés, elle et Jayden, grâce à sa baguette. Ils arrivèrent finalement au parc pour apercevoir des moogers faire fuir des civils.

« Morpher Samouraï ! » dit Jayden en sortant le sien

« _GO, GO, SAMOURAÏ_! » Les rangers se transformèrent après avoir tracé leur symbole de pouvoir. Mya choisit la couleur noire.

« _POUVOIR DORE_! » Antonio se transforma.

« Débarrassons-nous d'eux ! » s'exclama Jayden tandis que les sept amis couraient vers les monstres. La lutte commença et ils ne virent pas Fiera, debout un peu plus loin.

« Voici donc le Ranger rouge ! » dit-elle en regardant Jayden. « Le chef du clan Shiba ! ». elle posa le Flash dans son bras pour se munir de l'arme. « Le moment est venu de l'exploser aux feux des Flash ! » Elle ria avant de disparaître de la branche d'arbre d'où elle était.

Les rangers continuèrent de se battre contre les moogers qui arrivaient encore et encore.

« Je les trouve toujours plus répugnant à chaque fois ! » lança Antonio en continuant de se battre

« Oui ! » acquiesça Mike en en tuant deux. « Les moogers font très attention à leur apparence ! » Il sauta pour esquiver une attaque. « C'est ce qu'ils font le mieux ! »

« Restez concentrés sur vos cibles ! » ordonna Jayden tout en combattant.

« je suis concentrée sur la mienne ! » Fiera visa Jayden. Au son de sa voix, il se retourna et se prit le tir du Flash en plein poitrine. Il se releva mais retomba au sol lorsqu'une grande flamme bleue sortit de sa combinaison, au niveau de cœur.

« Jayden ! » cria Mya en attaquant les moogers plus fort

« C'était quoi ça ? » demanda Kevin

« Jayden ! » appela le ranger rose

« Tu n'as rien ? » demanda Mike

« Il est touché ! » s'écria Emily

« C'est quoi cette fumée ? » Antonio regardait son meilleur ami, craintivement

La bataille contre les moogers n'en finissait pas. Les rangers peinaient à tous les tuer.

« J'ai l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur ! » souffla Jayden, à genoux au sol, se tenant solidement à son épée pour ne pas tomber.

« T en veux encore ? » Fiera le menaça du Flash démoniaque. « Il suffit de demander ! ». Elle recommença à tirer mais Jayden parvint à en dévier et à en esquiver. Il se cacha derrière un arbre.

« Ça ne veut pas s'arrêter ! » Jayden se tenait l'épaule. « C'est quoi cette arme ? » Il lança un léger coup d'œil derrière l'arbre. « où est-elle ? » s'écria-t-il en voyant qu'elle avait disparu.

« Coucou ! Tu en veux encore un peu ? » demanda le femme Nighlock de derrière son dos. Elle lui laissa juste le temps de se retourner pour la voir et tira.

« Ça brûle ! » hurla Jayden, au sol.

« Elle est en train d'isoler Jayden ! » avertit Kevin en combattant d'autres moogers

« On doit le protéger ! » cria Mya en allant vers lui.

« Trop tard ! » ria Fiera en tirant. Mya sauta devant son fiancé et se prit l'attaque en pleine poitrine. « Aaah ! Ça aurait dû le tuer ! » s'énerva la femme Nighlock lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que son tir n'avait pas touché Jayden.

« Tu ne toucheras plus mon... Mari ! » Mya avait crié le dernier mot de sa phrase et avait envoyé Fiera quelques mètres plus loin

« Attention, ses tirs sont puissants Mya ! » avertit Jayden en se relevant pour combattre.

« Ça va déjà mieux ! » le rassura la sorcière. Il hocha la tête et s'élança sur la Nighlock qui s'était relevée. Cette dernière disparut en milliers de papillons bleus. Jayden retomba au sol sur les genoux.

« Son tir ne m'a pas affecté plus que ça, Jay' ! » dit Mya en protégeant son fiancé.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda le jeune homme en reprenant son souffle.

« Oui. J'ai presque rien. On devrait pouvoir parer ses tirs, rangers ! »

« Tu parles comme Kevin ! » souffla Jayden, légèrement amusé. Il grimaça sous la douleur.

« J'ai passé trop de temps avec lui ! » ria Mya tandis que les autres arrivaient pour les entourer.

Fiera apparut juste en face d'eux. Elle sourit et leur tira dessus. Tout le monde fut touché mais seul Jayden cria de douleur tandis qu'une flamme bleue sortait de l'endroit où le tir l'avait touché. Les autres le regardèrent sans comprendre et en posant des questions à voix haute. Mya serra les dents en entendant les cris de son homme.

« Vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? » demanda méchamment Fiera en s'avançant vers eux. « Le symbole de pouvoir du chef de la famille Shiba est le feu. Mes flashs de feu ne font qu'enflammer les flammes qui sont en lui ! » Elle caressa son arme tandis que Mya écarquillait les yeux. Elle tourna violemment la tête vers Jayden.

 _Ces Nighlocks pensent qu'il est le chef de la famille Shiba..._

« Vous ne pouvez pas m'arrêter ! » ria Fiera en disparissant. « Vous ne pouvez même pas me voir ! »

« Où elle est ? » demanda Mike en regardant autour

« Nous devons protéger Jayden et le pouvoir de scellement » ordonna Kevin tandis que les autres acquiesçaient en se mettant en cercle autour de Mya et de Jayden qui se regardèrent et se comprirent sans se parler.

« Personne ne me voit ! » Fiera apparut en l'air, tira sur les rangers et disparut encore une fois pour recommencer. « Maintenant je suis ici ! » elle apparut en face d'eux et tira, puis redisparut. « Je ne le suis plus ! ». Son petit manège dura jusqu'à ce qu'elle aie touché tous les rangers debout.

« Arrêtez de prendre des coups à ma place ! » s'énerva Jayden en se relevant. Mya se releva et le toisa.

« On doit te protéger, et ils ne sont pas si puissants ! On est une équipe Jayden ! » Mike pouvait être intelligent quand il le voulait.

« Il a raison ! » acquiesça Emily. « Avant de t'atteindre, elle aura à faire à nous ! »

« D'accord avec Emily ! » dit Antonio. « Tous les sept, on formera une équipe jusqu'au bout ! »

« Ils sont trop loyaux ! » grogna Jayden en les regardant. Mya s'accroupit à côté de lui.

« C'est parce que nous t'aimons Jayden ! » lui répondit-elle en lui prenant la main. « Tu es notre leader, quoi que tu puisses dire ou penser ! » Elle lâcha sa main et se releva, prête à le défendre.

« Prêt à prendre des coups ? » Fiera recommença son manège. Elle disparaissait et reparraîssait en tirant sur les rangers qui ne purent éviter les attaques.

« S'il vous plait ! » supplia Jayden en regardant tout le monde. « Arrêtez de me protéger ! ». Il attrapa des feuilles dans l'effort de se relever. « Je peux m'en charger ! » Il s'aida de son épée et réussit à se relever. Il tituba en avançant mais cria tout de même au Nighlock. « C'est à moi que tu en veux ? Alors prends-toi en à moi, pas à eux ! » Il sortit la boîte Noire. « _MODE SUPER SAMOURAÏ_! »

« Jolie veste ! Joli costume ! » se moqua Fiera en tirant encore une fois. Jayden ne bougea pas et se prit le tir dans l'épaule. La flamme bleue sortit sous ses cris de douleur et il se força à courir pour s'éloigner des autres. « Rien ne sert de courir ! » Fiera ria et disparut pour le suivre.

« Venez ! Il n'y arrivera pas tout seul ! » dit Kevin. Il courut rapidement vers son leader et fut rapidement suivi des autres

« C'est bien Jayden, ça ! » dit Mike en les regardant partir. « Il ferait tout pour nous protéger ! ». Il partit à leur suite.

Jayden, quant à lui, était reparti vers l'entrée du parc, quoi qu'avec beaucoup de difficultés. Il se tenait aux monuments de pierre représentant des animaux, le Taureauzuca dans la main.

« Quel noble sacrifice ! » railla Fiera en apparaissant devant lui. « Les humains sont pitoyables ! » Elle redisparut et les autres rangers arrivèrent.

« Jayden, attention ! » cria le ranger noir en voyant Fiera en l'air derrière lui.

« Finissons-en avec toi ! » cria Fiera en tirant sur le ranger rouge.

« Dans tes rêves ! » répondit Jayden en se prenant le tir dans le dos. Durant son vol, il parvint à se retourner et à tirer avec le taureauzuca. « Tu as le bonjour de mon Taureauzuca ! » Il toucha le sol et regarda la Nighlock explosait dans d'atroces souffrances.

« Non ! C'est toi qui doit brûler ! Pas moi ! » Fiera disparut.

« Jayden ! » appela Mya en courant vers lui.

« Non ! »

« Il faut l'aider ! »

« Impossible ! » lança Dayu à Octoroo. Ils étaient tous les deux un peu plus loin et regardaient la scène. « Le feu ne l'a pas consummé ! Que s'est-il passé ? »

« S'il était le chef de la famille Shiba, il aurait eu suffisament de feu en lui pour être détruit ! » expliqua Octoroo d'un air sombre. « Il n'y a qu'une seule explication ! »

« Jayden ! » dit Kevin en s'accroupissant à côté de lui.

« Ça va aller, Jay' ? » demanda sa fiancée en posant la tête du leader sur ses genoux.

« Accroche-toi ! » renchérit Kevin

« Prends le commandement, Mya ! » Jayden lui donna la boîte noire.

« Compte sur moi ! » lui murmura-t-elle en serrant ses mains sur le talisman.

« Il est cuit ! » ria Fiera en prenant sa deuxième forme. « Et vous serez les suivants ! »

« Repose-toi là, Jayden ! » dit Antonio en l'adossant à une statue. « On reviendra tout à l'heure s'occuper de toi ! »

« Allons-y ! » cria Mya après s'être transformée en super samouraï. « _ASSEMBLAGE SUPER SAMOURAÏ_! » Les Zords s'assemblèrent et formèrent le MegaZord à pinces blindées. « MegaZord Samouraï, ensemble pour vaincre ! »

« Et ensemble vous tomberez ! » Fiera frappa le MegaZord avant même que les rangers ne s'en aprçurent.

Elle le frappa deux autres fois et cela provoqua des secousses dans le cockpit. Mya, via le MegaZord, essaya de frapper la Nighlock mais cette dernière disparut. Elle réapparut derrière et le frappa une nouvelle fois, avant de recommencer.

« Rendez-vous à l'évidence ! Vous ne pouvez pas me suivre ! » Elle attendit que le MegaZord se tourne vers elle pour disparaître. « Vous n'avez aucune chance ! ».

Elle commença à frapper le MegaZord et disparaître après pour recommencer son petit manège. Cela provoqua de grandes secousses dans le cockpit qui troublèrent la sorcière.

« Elle est trop rapide ! » dit Mike en se tenant à son tableau de commande

« Sans votre leader, vous ne valez rien ! » ricana la Nighlock

« Non ! » cria Kevin en s'accrochant à sa table de commande.

« Le MegaZord se désagrège ! » avertit les autres en se préparant à être dans son Zord Panthère

Jayden, quant à lui, à moitié évanoui, aperçu la silhouette d'une jeune femme blonde marchait jusqu'à lui. Il la regarda marcher jusqu'à lui et sa voix le rassura.

« Jayden » disait la jeune fille. « Ne t'en fais pas ! Je m'en charge ! » Elle se transforma devant lui et il put s'accorder quelques minutes de repos.

« Et maintenant, constatez l'étendue de ma cruauté ! » Elle attaqua les Zords qui s'étaient fermés sur eux même et les rangers furent secoués de tous les côtés comme des castagnettes. Fiera ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Soudain, le Zord Lion sauta sur Fiera et la blessa, ce qui créa une petite explosion.

« Qui est dans le Zord Lion ? » hurla la Nighlock en se tenant la poitrine. Mya sourit en sachant qui se trouvait dedans.

« C'est pas Jayden ! » dit Antonio

« Non, il est toujours allongé par terre ! » répondit Kevin en montrant leur leader.

« Ça ne peut pas être Mya puisqu'elle est là ! » continua Emily. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qui est dans son Zord ? »

« Nous t'avons assez vu disparaître et réapparaître ! » cracha une voix douce et féminine. Le zord Lion courut vers la Nighlock. « Maintenant, tu vas disparaître pour de bon ! »

« C'est ce qu'on va voir ! » répondit Fiera en lançant son attaque laser sur le nouveau Zord Lion.

« C'est tout vu ! » La voix avait dit cela d'une voix plus grave en faisant tourner son Zord pour esquiver l'attaque. « Tes petits effets d'optique s'arrêtent là ! Tu sais quoi ? Un bon coup de sèche-cheveux te ferait du bien ! » Après avoir dit cela, le zord Lion cracha du feu sur Fiera qui cria.

« Une attaque au lance flamme ! » Elle essayait d'arrêter le feu en tournant sur elle-même. « Tu combats le feu par le feu ! »

Les autres rangers, exceptée Mya, furent impressionnés devant ce qui se passait et se demandèrent qui arrivait à faire ça. Même après que le feu soit éteint, Fiera continua de gémir de douleur.

« _MEGA LAME, ACTIVÉE_! _FUREUR PENTAGONALE_! »

Le Zord Lion ouvrit ses pattes sur le côté comme un oiseau et le Zord prit feu. Il fonça sur Fiera et la percuta dans le ventre, puis passa au travers. Les cris de Fiera redoublèrent tandis que le Lion freinait et éteignait son feu. Fiera explosa et disparut de la surface de la terre.

« Power Rangers Samouraï, la victoire est à nous ! »

« Ça n'a pas de sens ! » s'exclama Mia en regardant le zord Lion

« Nous devons aider Jayden ! » rappela Emily en montrant Mya qui courait déjà jusqu'à lui. Cette dernière n'avait pas attendu que le combat soit fini pour aller retrouver son fiancé.

« Jayden, tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-elle doucement en posant sa main sur sa joue. Les autres arrivèrent rapidement.

« Ça va.. » murmura Jayden tandis que les autres l'aidaient à se relever.

« Amenons-le dans la maison des Shiba ! » ordonna Kevin en mettant le bras de Jayden autour de son cou.

Mya regarda derière elle, espérant la voir. Elle soupira et suivit Emily. Cependant, tout le monde se retourna lorsqu'ils entendirent du bruit derrière eux. Ils virent alors un deuxième (ou troisième, si on compte Mya) ranger rouge. Jayden essaya de sourire. Mya ne cacha pas sa joie, tandis que les autres ne comprenaient pas.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » pensa Emily à haute voix.

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda Antonio à la jeune femme blonde qui venait de se démorpheriser.

« C'est ma grande sœur. » commença Jayden, toujours soutenu par les autres.

Il allait continuer lorsque, Mya, ne tenant plus sauta dans les bras de la jeune fille en riant.

« Lauren ! »

Mya était contente ! Elle se rappelait de la petite fille qui s'occupait d'elle lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une petite fille. En grandissant, sa mère l'avait emmenée la voir pour qu'elles puissent rester en contact. Elles s'étaient donc vues beaucoup plus de fois que Jayden et sa sœur. Les deux filles se séparèrent et se dirigèrent vers les autres.

« Ta sœur ? » répéta Mike en regardant Lauren. « Tu ne nous as jamais dit que tu avais une sœur ! »

« Salut Jayden ! » dit doucement Lauren en s'approchant de son frère.

Elle hésita plusieurs fois mais finit par poser sa main sur la joue de son frère. Mya sourit en voyant le regard heureux de son futur mari. Elle soupira cependant de frustration lorsque les autres décidèrent de briser ce beau moment de retrouvailles en posant des questions.

« Pourquoi nous ne savons rien de toi ? » demanda Emily en fronçant les sourcils

Lauren la regarda et reposa ses yeux sur son frère. Elle enleva sa main de sa joue et perdit son sourire, comprenant que son frère n'avait pas encore parlé d'elle.

« Et tu sors d'où exactement ? » Emily n'en démordait pas. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi la sœur de Jayden débarquait maintenant.

« Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas avec Jayden ? » commença à son tour Mike, plus calmement. « Et pourquoi... »

« Stop, stop, stop ! » intervint Mya en coupant tout le monde. « Arrêtez de lui poser autant de question à la fois ! La première chose à faire c'est de lui souhaiter la bienvenue. » Elle se tourna vers sa future belle-soeur et posa une main sur son épaule. « Lauren, bienvenue chez les Power Rangers Samouraï ! »

« Merci ! » répondit doucement la grande sœur de Jayden en se retournant vers lui. « Je rêve de ce jour depuis si longtemps. Je suis impatiente de faire la connaissance de chacun d'entre vous, à commencer par celle de mon petit frère. »

Les deux Shiba se sourirent grandement et tout le monde rentra à la maison. Mya ne souriait plus autant et était plongée dans ses pensées. Les paroles de Lauren l'avaient fait réfléchir. Les deux frère et sœur ne pourraient pas rester ensemble. Qu'un seul des deux rangers rouge pourra rester et elle connaissait suffisamment son amant pour savoir ce qu'il ferait. Elle soupira et ouvrit la porte de la maison à Lauren et aux autres. Elle laissa les rangers amener Jayden dans leur chambre et partit montrer à Lauren la sienne. Les deux filles se sourirent avant de se reprendre dans les bras. Mya avait été la seule présence venant de l'extérieur qui pouvait s'entraîner avec elle et lui permettre de ne pas se sentir seule. Même si Lauren était plus âgée que Mya de cinq ans exactement les deux filles pouvaient passer du temps ensemble, sans que la plus grande trouve que Mya était un enfant. En effet, dès toute petite, la sorcière avait développé une grande intelligence, ce qui l'empêchait d'être une petite fille normale.

Elles se séparèrent enfin après quelques minutes et Mya partit rapidement à la douche. Elle se remit à réfléchir. Elle n'avait plus de potions à donner à Jayden pour qu'il guérisse plus rapidement. Elle allait donc devoir s'occuper de lui, cette nuit. Elle savait que sa sœur voudrait passer du temps avec lui le lendemain alors elle allait faire en sorte que Jayden soit e état de parler correctement. Elle sortit rapidement de la douche lorsqu'elle entendit toquer et se dépêcha de se préparer. Elle s'excusa auprès d'Antonio qui secoua la tête gentiment et se rendit dans sa chambre en prenant deux bol de nouilles pour elle et Jayden. Elle posa le plateau sur son bureau et recouvra Jayden de la couette. Elle le regarda dormir doucement et s'assit sur sa chaise. Elle prit le cadre photo où elle et ses deux meilleurs amis étaient là et soupira. Elle se regarda faire un bisou sur la joue des deux garçons et se faire prendre dans les bras d'Harry et de Ron. Elle prit deux, trois bouchées de son bol et le posa sa tête dans ses bras. Elle pensait à trop de choses en même temps et sa tête commençait à faire mal. Elle releva néanmoins la tête lorsque Jayden gémit bruyamment.

Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son front. Il était brûlant. Elle lança un sort de refroidissement qui sembla légèrement l'apaiser. Mais cela le réveilla. Mya sourit doucement en lui caressant le visage et il lui embrassa légèrement la main en tournant la tête de côté.

« Rendors-toi, mon amour. » murmura doucement la sorcière en lui souriant

« Je crois que j'ai faim. » grogna doucement Jayden en entendant son ventre gargouiller.

Mya pouffa en l'aidant à se mettre en position assise et alla chercher le bol de Jayden. Étant en nuisette, la jeune fille offrit un joli spectacle au malade.

« Jolie vue » lui lança-t-il d'une voix rauque, emplie de sommeil.

« Crétin. » souffla la sorcière en approchant les baguettes tenant les nouilles de la bouche du malade.

« Quoi ? » provoqua-t-il avec un sourire après avoir avalé.

« Tu ne changeras jamais. » lui sourit Mya en lui tendant une autre part de nouilles. « Même malade, tu ne penses qu'à ça. »

Jayden finit rapidement son plat et le couple s'allongea dans le lit. Mya, ne voulant pas blesser Jayden, resta à une distance respectable. Ce fut donc Jayden, avec beaucoup de gémissements de douleur, qui posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Mya et s'endormit. Mya ricana et s'endormit à son tour.

Le lendemain, les explications furent aux rendez-vous. Mentor convoqua tous les rangers, exceptée Lauren qui passait du temps avec son frère dans sa chambre, dans le salon, où il fit une réunion d'urgence. Ji s'assit sur un pouf juste au dessous du capteur de distorsion, en face de la petite table. Mia et Emily s'assirent à sa gauche et Kevin et Mike à sa droite. Antonio, lui, s'assit de l'autre côté de la table basse, en face de Ji, sur un pouf Mya opta pour rester debout à côté de lui, les bras croisés.

« Les Nighlocks n'ont jamais eu vent de l'existence de Lauren. » commença Ji en posant ses coudes sur ses genoux. « C'était une partie du plan secret de leur père. »

« Au cours de la dernière invasion » Mya reprit l'histoire en souriant doucement aux autres. « Les forces de Maître Xandred menèrent une bataille si intense, que les rangers samouraï furent finalement dépassés. »

« C'est pourqui leur père mit toute sa foi en ses deux enfants. » reprit Ji tandis que la sorcière allait s'adosser au mur. « Lauren fut envoyé dans un endroit tenu secret, de sorte à pouvoir apprendre le pouvoir de scellement. »

« Seule ma mère était au courant de l'endroit où Lauren était. » coupa Mya en fronçant les sourcils. « J'étais la seule personne de l'extérieur à pouvoir la voir avant que ma mère ne meure. »

« Mais alors qu'elle apprenait à maîtriser ce pouvoir, quelqu'un devait rester pour combattre les Nighlocks. » Ji avait souri à Mya qui commençait à se diriger vers le couloir.

« Ça a été le rôle de Jayden. » termina la jeune fille en les regardant.

« Mais à l'époque, il n'était qu'un petit garçon ! » s'étonna Mia en lançant des regards à Ji et à Mya.

« C'est exact. » acquiesça Mya en soupirant. « Il ne devait avoir, quoi, trois-quatre ans. Son père était inquiet parce qu'il ne maîtrisait pas le pouvoir de scellement, mais il était déterminé à essayer. Il espérait qu'un scellement, même, imparfait, serait suffisamment puissant pour envoyer Maître Xandred au fond de la rivière Sanzu. »

« Assez longtemps au moins pour permettre à sa fille d'apprendre à maîtriser le symbole, et à son fils de grandir et de protéger le monde, le temps qu'elle y parvienne » Ji soupira en voyant Mya se mordre la lèvre. Il savait qu'elle se souvenait du jour où Lauren avait été emmenée vers cet endroit secret. Et il savait à quel point ça avait été dur pour elle, même bébé, d'aider Jayden à passer ces épreuves. « Pour tromper les Nighlocks, Jayden a dû faire une des choses les plus dures au monde. »

« Cacher toute cette histoire à ses meilleurs amis. » finit Mya en partant vers sa chambre. Elle entendit néanmoins les dernières paroles des autres.

« Il doit avoir l'impression que toute sa vie et un secret. » disait Mike sombrement

« Et pendant des années et des années, il a dû porter ce secret en lui ! » s'étonnait Mia. « Heureusement que Mya était là pour l'aider avec ce fardeau ». Mya sourit doucement en entendant cela.

« Alors ça veut dire qu'aujourd'hui, elle est prête ? » demanda Emily à Mentor. Cette question stoppa net Mya dans sa marche. Elle fronça les sourcils et décida d'écouter.

« Exactement ! » répondit Mentor fermement. « Elle maîtrise désormais le pouvoir de scellement. Le seul pouvoir permettant de se défaire de Maître Xandred pour toujours. Le jour que nous attendions est arrivé ! »

Mya soupira et s'avança jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle regarda dans le trou de la serrure et vit Jayden boire un verre de thé.

« J'étais si fière quand je t'ai vu hier ! » disait Lauren, assise, regardant son frère. Jayden souriait, gêné. « Tu es devenu un vrai samouraï » continua Lauren, le faisant sourire encore plus.

« C'est toi qui a remporté la bataille. » lui dit humblement Jayden, toujours en souriant. « Tu as été fantastique ! » Lauren ne sut quoi dire. Elle sourit doucement et lui prit le verre des mains pour lui reverser un peu de thé. Au même moment, Jayden s'attrapait son poignet blessé et grimaçait.

« J'ai souvent pensé à toi durant toutes ces années. » expliqua Lauren. « Je me disais que comme moi, tu devais te sentir un peu seul. Surtout quand Mya est partie. »

« Oui. » acquiesça Jayden, provoquant sans le savoir du remord dans le cœur de sa fiancée. « Mais j'ai su faire confiance à mes amis et pardonner Mya. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Quant aux autres, ils sont devenus comme des frères et sœurs pour moi. » Mya sourit doucement.

« Tant mieux. » répondit doucement Lauren en lui redonnant son verre de thé. « J'espère pouvoir intégrer la famille moi aussi. » continua-t-elle avec espoir. Jayden, qui avait porté son verre à la bouche, le retira. « Toi, moi entourés de nos amis ! » Lauren fit un grand sourire.

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que nous ne pouvons pas rester ensemble. » Jayden, en prononçant cela, venait d'enlever le sourire de sa sœur.

« J'espérai qu'on pourrait peut-être trouver un moyen. » dit-elle finalement en ravalant ses larmes.

« J'ai toujours su que ce jour viendrait. » continua Jayden d'une voix où percée la douleur. « Désormais c'est toi le ranger rouge. Tu dois prendre le commandement des Power Rangers. Le seul moyen pour que ça se fasse, c'est que je parte. »

Lauren ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Elle se tourna vers la bassine d'eau que Mya avait placée là plutôt et essora le tissu rouge se trouvant à l'intérieur. Elle ne retint plus ses sanglots et pleura librement. Mya aussi, de l'autre côté de la porte pleurait. Son Jayden, l'homme qu'elle aimait allait partir. Elle essuya ses larmes et se ressaisit. Elle se releva du sol où elle s'était assise et regarda une seconde fois dans la serrure.

« Seul le pouvoir de scellement pourra sauver le monde » reprit Jayden, conscient du mal qu'il faisait à sa sœur, mais inconscient de celui qu'il faisait à sa fiancée. « Il doit être protégé et donc tu dois être protégée. Quoi qu'il en coûte. »

Lauren tapota le cou de Jayden avec le chiffon mouillé afin de le refroidir. Le feu de Fiera semblait toujours brûler à l'intérieur de lui et il transpirait.

« Ils me sont trop dévoués, surtout Mya. Si je reste.. » il se stoppa pour prendre la main de sa sœur dans la sienne. « Si je reste, de dangereuses erreurs pourraient être commises » Lauren essuya ses yeux en donnant le tissu mouillé à son frère. « Je dois l'éviter à tout prix. »

« Tu en es sûr ? » demanda Lauren en reniflant.

« Il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul ranger rouge. » répondit simplement le jeune homme après avoir hoché la tête.

Mya, de l'autre côté de la porte, avait pris sa décision. Elle partit de devant la chambre de Jayden et Antonio et se dirigea vers la sienne pour préparer ses affaires. Heureusement que Jayden avait été déplacé le matin même pour qu'il puisse se reposer sans que Mya ne le dérange en bougeant dans sa chambre. Elle plia tout ses vêtements et le mit dans sa valise grâce à la magie. Puis elle miniaturisa tout ce dont elle avait besoin et le mit dans son sac de perles sans fond. Elle sourit et se redirigea vers la chambre de Jayden. Lauren était partie et il était maintenant debout en mettant des vêtements dans son sac.

« J'ai tout entendu, Jayden. » dit Mya en arrivant dans la chambre de son amant. Lauren venait de le quitter et était allée avec les autres.

« Tu sais que je n'ai pas le choix. » répondit-il en fermant son sac et en le posant par terre. Il se retourna vers elle.

« Tu as toujours le choix, Jay'. Mais je comprends le tien. » Elle entoura sa taille de ses petits bras et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine. Jayden soupira et lui rendit son étreinte.

« Lauren est ton leader, maintenant... Tu .. » Mya ne le laissa pas finir et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour le faire taire.

« Je viens avec toi, Jayden ! » lui dit-elle après s'être reculée. « Tu vas être mon mari ! Je n'irai nul pars sans toi ! » elle ne lui laissait pas le choix. « Tu ne pourras pas survivre tout seul dans la nature.. Tu serais capable de confondre du poison avec une baie comestible. » elle essayait de faire de l'humour et cela marcha. Il eut un tout petit sourire en coin.

Jayden soupira et secoua la tête avant d'acquiescer. Il savait que rien ne pouvait arrêter Mya lorsqu'elle avait décidé quelque chose.

« Mes affaires sont déjà prête. » continua-t-elle en lui montrant son sac de perles, accroché à sa taille.

Jayden acquiesça et alla prendre la boîte contenant tous les disques et la boîte noire. Mya lui caressa le bras avant qu'il ne la guide vers la sortie. Ils ne surent pas que Mentor avait assisté à toute la scène.

Dehors, les trois autres filles commencèrent à discuter.

« C'est génial d'avoir une autre fille dans l'équipe ! » commença Emily en souriant à Lauren. « Oh merci ! » Elle remercia Kevin qui lui tendit un verre de limonade. « On devrait se faire une sortie entre filles avec Mya ! »

« Oui ! » acquiesça Mia en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

Lauren était contente. Elle sourit aux deux filles et regarda la porte lorsqu'elle l'entendit s'ouvrir. Son sourire déclina. Jayden, un sac sur le dos et la boîte en bois dans sa main, ainsi que Mya venait de sortir, côté à côte, comme toujours.

« Hey ! Regardez qui voilà ! » lança Antonio en portant un plan rempli de viandes dans sa main. Une spatule était dans l'autre. « Venez, les amis ! On souhaite l'arrivée de ta sœur Jayden ! On a même un gâteau ! » Lauren regarda tristement les deux personnes devant elle.

« Vous venez ? » insista Emily.

Antonio perdit son sourire devant les mines graves de ses deux meilleurs amis et se tourna vers Kevin.

« Jayden, Mya. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils.

Lauren se dirigea vers les deux amoureux et s'arrêta devant son frère qui s'était avancé, Mya à sa suite. Il lui tendit la boîte des disques et l'ouvrit devant la mine ahurie des autres.

« Maintenant, c'est Lauren que vous suivrez. » dit-il en se détournant de sa sœur. Mya s'avança à son tour et la prit dans ses bras. Après quelques secondes, elle la lâcha et lui frotta doucement l'épaule avant de se positionner à côté de Jayden. « Elle est la nouvelle ranger rouge, et votre leader. » continua l'ancien leader. « Moi, je m'en vais avec Mya. » finit-il en cherchant la main de sa fiancée pour avoir de réconfort.

« Tu veux dire quoi là ? » demanda sérieusement Emily en regardant alternativement les deux amoureux.

« Vous allez voyager un peu, c'est ça ? » bégaya Mike

« Notre départ est définitif. » reprit Mya pour soulager son amant. Les autres commencèrent à crier.

« Quoi ?! »

« C'est quoi cette histoire ? »

« C'est une blague ? »

« Restez avec nous tous les deux ! Vous savez à quel point on est lié ! » intervint Mia pour stopper les cris derrière elle.

« Je sais, oui ! » continua Jayden d'une voix neutre pour cacher son trouble. « Mais c'est Lauren qui détient le pouvoir de scellement. Elle peut faire ce que je ne pourrais jamais faire : finir ce combat et ramener la paix ! ». Les autres n'en revenaient pas. Emily était au bord des larmes, les garçons étaient choqués et troublés. « Vous devez combattre avec elle ! »

« Mais on a besoin de vous aussi ! » dit Antonio en essayant de rester calme. Il se tourna vers le nouveau leader. « Lauren, dis-leur ! » Cette dernière baissa la tête mais ne dit rien. « Aller, dis leur ! » Il était désespéré.

« Antonio ! » calma Mike en se tournant vers Mentor qui regardait la scène sans bouger de la porte. « C'est quoi cette histoire ? » il parla à Mentor en s'approchant. « Jayden et Mya s'en vont ! Comment avez-vous pu nous le cacher ?! » Mike s'énervait à présent et criait sur Ji. « Dites leur de rester ! Vous le saviez n'est-ce pas ? »

Mentor regarda les deux personnes qu'il connaissait depuis qu'ils étaient tous petits. Ils ne s'étaient jamais lâchés et restés toujours ensemble. Ce n'était pas qu'une amitié qui s'était développé, Ji l'avait bien vu lorsque Mya était partie. Malgré ses onze ans, Jayden avait dévéloppé de très fort sentiments pour la jeune fille et réciproquement. Il finit par tourner son regard vers Mike qui attendait toujours.

« Répondez ! » cria le ranger vert les poings fermés

« Vous ne les retiendrez pas. » lui répondit-il finalement d'une voix douce. « Personne ne le peut ! ».

Mya essuya tout de même une larme et courut prendre Mentor dans ses bras. D'abord surpris, il ne fit rien puis il l'enlaça à son tour. Elle se dégagea et attendit que Jayden prenne la parole.

« Ji ! » commença-t-il en le regardant. « Vous m'avez toujours guidé. Je vous remercie pour tout. »

Ji hocha la tête et tous se rapprochèrent des deux amoureux.

« Mike ! » Il posa sa main sur son épaule. Mike secoua doucement la tête mais laissa la jeune londonienne le prendre dans ses bras. « Emily, Mia, Antonio, Kevin. » Il s'arrêta devant le ranger bleu et attendit que sa fiancée finisse de dire au revoir à tout le monde. « Ça a été un honneur de combattre à vos côtés. »

Ils commencèrent à partir mais Kevin les arrêta.

« Je pars avec vous ! »

Jayden ferma les yeux et soupira avant de regarder son second.

« Tu es un ranger samouraï ! » lui dit Jayden tandis que Ji mettait sa main sur l'épaule de Lauren qui retenait ses larmes à grande peine. « Je compte sur toi pour rester et combattre auprès de ma sœur ! » Kevin lança un regard à Lauren et baissa la tête. Jayden posa sa main sur son épaule. « Je sais qu'elle serait aussi fier de toi que moi j'ai pu l'être. »

« Pourquoi ne dis-tu pas la même chose à Mya ? » demanda Kevin en le regardant avec des yeux pleins de tristesse.

« Parce que je resterai avec lui quoi qu'il arrive, Kevin. » répondit la sorcière en posant sa main sur celle de Jayden sur l'épaule de Kevin. « Il est l'homme que j'aime et il hors de question qu'il s'en aille sans moi. » Kevin baissa les yeux et ils partirent.

« C'est pas possible. » murmura Mia en les voyant sortir par le portail.

Le soir même, tout le monde était attristé par le dépaqrt des deux tourtereaux. Ils n'allaient plus voir leur leader donnait des ordres, ils n'allaient plus voir Mya faire la folle avec Mike. Ils n'allaient plus les voir se câliner, alors qu'ils pensaient qu'ils étaient seuls dans une pièce. Tout le monde était déprimé. Mentor, dans la cuisine, essuyait la vaisselle sans grande conviction. Dans le salon, les rangers étaient tout aussi morose.

« C'est Jayden qui nous a réuni » dit Emily, ses yeux ne quittant pas le sol en face d'elle. « Combattre à ses côtés à renforcer mes aptitudes de guerrière. Et c'est grâce à Mya que j'ai pu avoir une meilleure image de moi.. Elle arrivait toujours à nous remonter le moral même quand les situations semblaient impossibles à résoudre.. »

Lauren détourna les yeux de la blonde. Elle se sentait coupable et sentit on cœur se serrer en pensant qu'elle avait pris la place d'un ami très cher. En l'occurrence deux, puisque son frère était parti avec sa fiancée.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire ? » s'écria Mike en faisant des grimaces. « Les oublier ? Faire comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé ? »

Mike avait aussi de bonnes raison d'être énervé et troublé par le départ des deux amoureux. Jayden l'avait aidé à devenir meilleur samouraï, à se perfectionner en kanji et surtout à améliorer son utilisation de ses sens. Mya lui avait permis d'être moins direct et blessant dans ses paroles, de devenir plus calme. Il avait toujours pu tout lui dire comme les sentients qu'il éprouvait pour le ranger jaune.

« Bien sûr que non ! » lui dit Lauren doucement.

« Mike ! » reprit Kevin en s'approchant de lui tandis qu'il buvait son thé. « Tu te souviens de ce que nous a dit Jayden ! Nous avons un devoir en tant que samouraï ! »

« Ce sont mes meilleurs amis ! » coupa Antonio en se levant du pouf d'où il était assis. « Et ici, je suis le seul à ne pas être un vrai samouraï. » Il arrêta de parler et lança un regard d'excuses à Lauren. « Alors, je vais les rejoindre. » Et il partit.

« Je suis désolé, Lauren. » commença Mike en tournant légèrement la tête vers elle. « Je suis sûr que tu es une grande samouraï, mais ça ne sera pas pareil sans Mya et Jayden. »

Lauren déglutit et leva la tête. Elle se devait d'être forte pour que Jayden et Mya reviennent le plus tôt possible.

Le lendemain, Jayden et Mya étaient sur le quai de Panorama City. Le jeune ne parlait pas et avait posé ses avants-bras sur les barrières. Mya était à côté de lui et le regardait. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu si triste et déprimé.

 _J'aurai aimé pouvoir rester_. Pensa Jayden en regardant son reflet. _Mais je sais que c'est mieux comme ça. J'espère qu'ils me pardonneront_

Elle souffla et s'approcha de lui. Elle allait dire quelque chose lorsqu'Antonio arriva en courant.

« Jayden ! Mya ! » Il s'approcha d'eux. « Je vous ai cherché partout ! »

« Tu n'aurais pas dû nou suivre ! » lui dit froidement Jayden. « Lauren.. » Il secoua la tête et se reprit. « Le ranger rouge a besoin de toi ! »

« Ecoutes » commença l'espagnol en s'adossant à la barrière. Mya les observa mais ne dit rien. « ça ne fais aucune différence pour moi que tu ne sois pas le ranger rouge. Toi, tu seras toujours mon meilleur ami ! » Cela fit sourire Jayden. Mya commença la danse des canards dans sa tête devant cette nette amélioration.

 _Merci Tonio !_

« Merci ! » répondit Jayden sans pour autant le regarder. « Mais maintenant, pour la première fois de ma vie, je.. Je ne sais pas qui je suis. » Mya et Antonio se lancèrent un regard inquiet. « Tout ce que j'étais, s'est envolé. »

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un bon petit déjeuner ? » proposa Antonio en souriant. « Je vous invite ! On voit les choses différemment après un bon repas. »

« J'ai vraiment besoin de rester seul. » déclina Jayden, sombrement. Mya eut un mouvement de recul.

« D'accord.. Reste seul. Avec Mya, du moins. Jusqu'à ce que je revienne avec un truc à manger ! Je reviens tout de suite ! C'est juste au coin de la rue. »

Jayden soupira en fermant les yeux. Quelques fois, Antonio l'agaçait vraiment. Il se tourna vers Mya et la vit regarder le large.

« Veux-tu que je m'en aille ? » demanda-t-elle subitement en se tournant vers lui. Il nota les cernes sous ses yeux et se maudit de lui faire subir ça.

« Non. » répondit-il après quelques secondes de silence. « Même si je ne voulais pas que tu viennes, tu es la dernière personne que je souhaite voir partir. Mais si tu veux rentrer, je ne t'en empêcherai pas. »

« Tu as dit que tu ne savais pas qui tu étais et que tu voulais rester seul... » elle s'avança vers lui et il caressa sa joue. « Moi je peux répondre à ça. Tu es Jayden Shiba, un homme merveilleux prêt à se sacrifier pour l'avenir du monde. Tu es courageux, loyal et surtout formidable. Ne doute jamais de toi. » Elle avait fini par attraper sa tête dans ses mains et la descendre vers elle pour qu'il puisse coller son front au sien.

Ils restèrent comme cela quelques minutes avant que Jayden ne soupire et l'embrasse sur le front.

« Nous devrions y aller. Antonio va revenir dans une minute. »

Mya soupira, miniaturisa son gros sac de rechanges et le mit dans son sac de perles. Jayden secoua la tête d'amusement et lui prit la main avant de se mettre à marcher rapidement vers la forêt.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Antonio arriva avec leur petit déjeuner dans les mains. Il trouva l'emplacement vide, sans trace des deux autres.

« Oh non ! » il s'avança de quelques pas. « Jayden, Mya, où êtes-vous ? » Il cria leur nom mais ils ne réapparurent pas.

Antonio posa le petit déjeuner par terre et partit en courant. En chemin, il téléphona à Mentor.

« Ils se sont encore enfuis ! » lui dit-il. « Je ne les retrouve nul pars ! On aurait pas dû les laisser partir ! »

« Peut-être mais c'est ce qu'ils voulaient ! » répondit Ji au téléphone. Il ferma son Morpher et fronça les sourcils.

 **Du côté des deux amoureux**

Jayden et Mya étaient arrivés dans la forêt et marchaient côte à côte. Mya regardait le visage de Jayden passait d'une émotion à l'autre en fonction de ses pensées.

« Parle-moi, Jayden ! »

« Quitter l'équipe a été la décision la plus difficile de toute ma vie. » répondit Jayden en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. « Quel est mon destin, maintenant ? »

Mya allait répondre mais elle vit Deker en face l'eux. Elle commença à paniquer et chercha quelque chose pour ne pas qu'ils combattent.

« Te voilà enfin seul ! » dit Deker

« Il n'est pas schfff. » Jayden avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche pour qu'elle se taise. Elle lui envoya un regard courroucé mais ne dit plus rien.

« Libéré du fardeau de devoir sauver le monde ! » continua Deker comme si Mya n'était pas intervenue. « J'ai su que nous avions quelque chose en commun dès que je t'ai rencontré. Ton secret t'a torturé tout comme moi. »

« Nous n'avons rien en commun ! » répondit sèchement Jayden en serrant les poings

« C'est peut-être ce que tu crois mais je vois dans tes yeux, le même besoin de combattre ! » Deker était sûr de lui. « Le besoin de prouver ta valeur ! Jai eu raison de te choisir comme ultime adversaire ! On est tous les deux tourmentés par les destins dont on est victime. » Il attrapa _Urumasa_ et la sortit. Il pointa Jayden avec l'épée, l'incitant ainsi à combattre.

Ce dernier serra les poings. Mya lui lança un regard inquiet et regarda Deker. Il y vit la volonté d'être libéré de sa malédiction, la volonté de combattre un adversaire à sa taille. Elle s'inquiéta encore plus.

« Je sais une chose. » commença Jayden en levant son poignet blessé vers sa tête. « Le monde serait bien plus beau sans toi Deker. Peut-être que c'est ça ma destinée. » Il défit son bandage. « Il est temps qu'on en finisse ! » dit-il en levant le ton. Il sortit son épée samouraï et regarda Deker. « Une fois pour toute ! »

« Jayden, non ! » supplia le jeune fille en posant une de ses mains sur le bras de Jayden et l'autre sur son torse. « Ne le fais pas, s'il te plait. » Jayden ne la regarda même pas et continua de fixer son adversaire. Cela la blessa. Elle recula en secouant la tête et attendit.

Les deux adversaires se mirent en garde et gardèrent le contact visuel. Soudain, Jayden s'élança vers Deker et le combat commença. Les deux crièrent de rage et les coups d'épée pleuvirent. Mya se pencha contre un arbre et pleura doucement. Ce n'est qu'en voyant Jayden, blessé et faible, combattre le demi-Nighlock et risquait sa vie, qu'elle ne comprit réellement l'étendue de son amour pour lui. Elle avait tellement peur.

« Un duel jusqu'à la fin ! » lança Deker lorsque les deux ennemis furent assez près, c'est à dire, lame contre lame.

« Ta fin à toi ! »

Le combat s'intensifia et ils commencèrent à courir un peu plus loin dans la forêt. Mya les suivit, elle aussi en courant mais resta en retrait pour observer et intervenir en cas de besoin. Elle sursauta néanmoins et porta ses mains à sa bouche lorsqu'elle vit Deker bloquait Jayden contre un arbre et essayait de le transfrormer en brochette avec sa longue lame. Elle parvint tout de même à respirer quand Deker reprit l'avantage mais haleta lorsqu'il envoya l'ancien leader au sol. Lorsqu'il se releva, Deker en profita pour se transformer. Mya ouvrit de grands yeux et regarda son fiancé sortir son Morpher. Elle eut un sourire narquois. Quoi qu'il pensait, Jayden serait toujours le ranger rouge. Deker s'élança vers Jayden qui traça le symbôle de pouvoir pour se transformer. Cela envoya des gerbes de flammes transportant le symbole du feu vers Deker qui se blessa en voulant les traverser. Le combat recommença et tripla d'intensité. Le ranger rouge combattait contre un Nighlock.

 **Maison Shiba**

Lauren était à l'intérieur en kimono d'entraînement. Il ne ressemblait pas à celui des autres, mais il ressemblait à une tenue de Ji. Elle avait dans ses mains son épée samouraï. Derrière elle, sur un tabouret, le Zord Flash était posé et attendait ses instructions. Les autres rangers la regardaient.

« Maintenant ! » dit fortement la jeune femme en se retournant vers Flashy qui commença à envoyer des disques.

Elle dévia pratiquement la totalité des disques que le Zord Flash lui envoya et elle fit en sorte que les trois derniers atterrissent sur le pommeau de l'épée. Elle sourit finalement, fière d'elle avant de reprendre. Mia et Emily se regardèrent et se relevèrent lorsque Mentor arriva.

« Pourquoi vous ne vous entraînez pas avec elle ? » demanda simplement Ji en les regardant tous un par un, appuyé sur son éternel canne en bois.

« On voudrait partir à leur recherche. » dit Emily sombrement

« Jayden voudrait que vous aidiez Lauren à remplir sa mission et à sceller Maître Xandred dans son monde. Et Mya vous crierait dessus pour ne pas être concentré ! » continua Mentor après avoir soupiré.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait... » Mike ne put finir sa phrase.

« Le destin du monde dépend de votre collaboration avec Lauren ! » réprimanda Ji en les regardant avec de gros yeux. « Je vais à leur recherche ! Et vous vous restez concentrés ! » dit-il finalement en partant tandis qu'ils acquiesçaient.

« Notre mission n'est pas terminée, c'est notre devoir de rester avec le ranger rouge ! » rappela Kevin en regardant Lauren. Tous les quatre la regardaient.

« Alors il lui faut peut-être un partenaire d'entraînement ! » Mike s'avança mais fut stoppé par la main de Kevin sur sa poitrine. Emily et Mia se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils

« Mike ! » avertit le ranger bleu. « C'est notre chef ! Tu sais combein Jayden avait horreur que tu viennes le défier ! »

« Elle n'est pas Jayden ! » lui répondit sèchement Mike tandis que Lauren les écoutait attentivement tout en s'entraînant. « Hey Lauren, on croise le fer ? » Mike s'était avancé. « je suis très doué avec l'épée ! » Il leva un sourcil.

Lauren le regarda avec un visage impassible pendant quelques secondes puis sourit grandement. « j'en serais honorée ! J'ai toujours dû m'entraîner seule, sauf les rares occasions où Mya venait s'entraîner avec moi. »

« Génial ! » sourit Mike

Les deux combattants se mirent en garde et se regardèrent dans le blanc de yeux pendant quelques secondes, avant que Mike ne s'élance vers Lauren. En deux temps, trois mouvements, Mike fut mit au sol, son épée loin de lui.

« Whaou ! Tu es très forte ! » lui dit-il en souriant.

Lauren sourit doucement avant de mettre son épée en bois sur l'épaule et de se tourner vers les trois autres. Elle haussa un sourcil et demanda gentiment : « à qui le tour ? ». Mia et Emily regardèrent Kevin qui pâlit. Mia montra Lauren de la tête et Kevin se sentit obligé d'y aller.

 **Sur le bateau de Maître Xandred**

« Charge maximale maintenant ! » cria Octoroo. Il avait enroulé ses tentacules autour de Gigertox pour augmenter sa puissance.

« Oh oui ! » s'écria Gigertox en recevant l'énergie provenant d'Octoroo. « Votre méthode pour augmenter ma puissance est incroyable ! »

« Ouh, ah, an ! » répondit Octoro en donnant plus d'énergie au Nighlock. « Quand je t'aurai plus rechargé, tu seras super puissant ! Avec tes nouveaux pouvoirs maléfiques, tu vas pouvoir faire atrocement souffrir les humains ! » Octoroo ria.

« Maître Xandred ne peut pas complètement se recharger sans leur misère. » expliqua froidement Dayu en caressant sons pesti-poils.

« Je me sens déjà beaucoup plus fort ! »

« C'est peut-être notre dernière chance de réveiller Maître Xandred ! » dit Octoroo en s'arrêtant de rire. « On a besoin qu'il retrouve toute sa puissance avant que le Power Ranger Rouge nous scelle tous dans ce monde pour toujours. » Le poulpe tomba à genoux.

« Tu m'as l'air complètement épuisé ! » observa Dayu en regardant Octoroo

« Je préfère lui donner la moitié de mes forces vitales que de les perdre toutes si Maître Xandred est vaincu ! » répliqua le Nighlock poulpe en tenant ses tentacules. Il gémit de douleur doucement et se releva. « Il est prêt ! »

« Tu viens de lui donner la moitié de tes forces vitales ? » s'exclama Dayu en se relevant.

« On a pas d'autres solutions ! » répondit difficilement Octoroo. « Gigertox va faire régner la misère ! » Ce dernier acceptait volontiers la montée de puissance en lui.

 **Du côté de Mentor Ji**

Ce dernier courait dans la forêt à la recherche de Jayden et Mya. Il commençait à désespérer de les trouver.

« Jayden ! Mya ! » cria-t-il en continuant de courir.

Il s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui. Son regard fut attiré par quelque chose de blanc qui se trouvait être le bandage de son filleul. Il s'accroupit pour le regarder et le prit dans ses mains. Il ferma le poing et regarda une nouvelle fois autour de lui. Un cri de rage et un cri aigu lui firent tourner la tête. Il vit alors une scène effrayante. Jayden et Deker se battaient sur un pont et Mya les regardait horrifiée, depuis la forêt.

« Jayden ! » cria une nouvelle fois Mentor. « Non ! »

Mya se retourna au son de sa voix et éclata en sanglot lorsqu'il fut proche d'elle. Elle essaya de lui dire quelque chose mais elle n'y parvint pas. Mentor la prit dans ses bras et regarda le combat.

« J'ai... j'ai... essayé de l'arrêter ! » Mya releva la tête. « Mais.. il.. » Elle ne finit pas sa phrase.

« Allons-y ! » lui dit simplement Mentor en courant vers les deux combattants, la jeune fille à sa suite.

Les deux combattants, quant à eux, ne remarquaient pas leurs alentours. Leur concentration était uniquement focalisée sur le combat et rien d'autre d'importait.

« _Urumasa_ a soif de cet instant depuis que tu l'as brisée en deux ! » s'exclama Deker en attaquant plus fortement. Jayden bloqua les attaques et se défendit comme il le put malgré son épuisement. « Ma lame ne se brisera pas cette fois et je serai libéré de ma malédiction ! »

Il donna un coup de pied à Jayden qui tomba sur le dos. Le combat reprit avec beaucoup plus d'intensité. Jayden parvint à se relever et à asséner quelques coups. Les deux combattants reprirent leur souffle, chacun appuyé sur une rembarde du pont. En voyant cela, Ji accéléra encore plus, ce qui poussa Mya à courir plus vite.

 **Au même moment, à la Maison Shiba**

« Whaou ! Tu as dû t'entraîner jour et nuit ! » dit Emily en arrivant dans la cuisine, suivie de Lauren qui se triturait les mains.

« C'est pas loin de la vérité. » acquiesça le nouveau leader en s'asseyant sur un tabouret pour manger.

Mike attendit que Mia aie posé les serviettes des filles sur la table avant de se pencher vers Lauren et de lui murmurer : « Mais je parie que rien, rien ne t'a préparé à affronter ça ! »

Il montra Mia d'un geste de la tête et le sourire que Lauren avait mis sur son visage disparut rapidement. Elle lança un regard inquiet à la jeune fille qui apportait leurs assiettes.

« Le repas est prêt ! » annonça le ranger rose en posant les assiettes d'Emily et Lauren devant elles.

« Merci » remercia doucement Emily en cachant son dégoût.

« De rien ! » Mia était contente.

Elle repartit chercher les autres assiettes pour les deux garçons et Lauren prit une petite bouchée de son plat. Elle lança un regard étonné à tout le monde et commença à manger à grandes bouchées. Mike planta sa fourchette dans son aile de poulet et eut un regard de dégoût, tandis que les deux autres regardaient leur assiette de la même façon. Kevin regarda une quenelle pas assez cuite et se tourna vers Lauren en reposant sa fourchette.

« Alors Lauren » commença-t-il avec un sourire nerveux. « Tu as dit que tu t'entraînais jour et nuit. »

« Oui c'est vrai, c'est ma vie ! » acquiesça joyeusement la jeune fille, tout en continuant de manger. « J'apprends à maîtriser le pouvoir de scellement, je m'entraîne et je fais du sport ! » Mia, en face d'elle, ouvrit le four et beaucoup de fumée en sortit. « C'est super bon ! »

« Alors tu fais quoi pour t'amuser ? » demanda Mike en la regardant. « Tu vas au cinéma ou tu vas danser ? »

« Non, je m'entraîne ! » Lauren regardait son assiette avidement.

« Et tu vas au restaurant de temps en temps ? » intervint à son tour Emily en mettant une quenelle dans une serviette qu'elle posa sur ses genoux.

« Non mais je suppose que vous non plus avec Mia qui cuisine ! » répondit l'aînée Shiba la bouche pleine. Elle se tourna vers la casserole que Mia avait posé en face d'elle. « C'est vraiment délicieux ! » Elle reprit une grosse part du plat sous le grand sourire heureux du ranger rose.

« Non mais je rêve ou quoi ? » murmura doucement Mike à Kevin. Celui-ci regardait son leader en se mettant la main devant la bouche.

 **De retour au combat de Jayden et Deker**

Les deux hommes se combattaient encore malgré leur fatigue désormais apparente. Le combat devenait brouillon et ils se contentaient désormais de bloquer l'adversaire pour le frapper. Autant dire que pour ni l'un ni l'autre, cette technique n'était efficace. Ji et Mya suivaient leur combat de loin, puisqu'ils n'arrivaient pas à les rattraper dans la forêt, immensément dense.

« Jayden ! » cria Mya en le voyant en difficulté. En effet, ce dernier venait de se faire projeter au sol. « Tu es trop faible pour te battre ! » Elle s'élança rapidement vers lui, suivi de Ji.

« Jayden ! » elle s'accroupit devant lui et posa une main sur la sienne qui tenait son épée. « Tu dois t'arrêter maintenant ! Ne te laisse pas convaincre de combattre pour le plaisir ! » Mentor arriva essoufflé.

« Tu perds ton temps ! » grogna Deker en se relevant. « Éloigne-toi, sorcière ! » Mya lui lança un regard par dessus son épaule. « Tu ne nous arrêtera pas ! »

Elle se releva doucement et se positionna devant son amoureux. Elle lança un regard furieux à Deker qui ne bougea pas. Mentor essayait de relever Jayden, qui était faible.

« Je ne te laisserai pas te mettre en travers de notre destinée ! » Deker attrapa fermement son épée des deux mains et courut vers la jeune fille qui ne bougea pas d'un poil.

« Non ! » Jayden, qui s'était relevé grâce à Ji, attrapa l'épaule de Mya pour l'écarter mais, avec toute la force qu'elle avait, elle le retint de la protéger. « Mya, non ! »

Au moment où Deker allait frapper la jeune fille, Jayden avait contourné sa fiancée et s'était pris le coup dans les côtes, sous les cris des deux autres. Il avait néanmoins réussi à porter un coup lui aussi à Deker. Seulement, les deux coups portés par les ennemis firent chuter tout le monde. Deker roula jusqu'en bas de la forêt et les trois autres furent projetés dans le vide d'une petite falaise. Ils crièrent fortement.

« Accrochez-vous Mentor ! » Il enroula sa main sur la tête de Ji pour le protéger et regarda sa fiancée tombait dans le vide. « Mya !"

En effet, Jayden avait pu rattraper Ji mais pas Mya. Celle-ci, terrifiée de la hauteur de la chute, sortit néanmoins rapidement sa baguette et lança un sort sur eux.

« _ARRESTO MOMENTUM_! »

Ils se rapprochèrent du sol encore plus rapidement, mais lorsqu'ils ne furent plus qu'à un mètre du sol, ils se stoppèrent dans les airs et atterrirent lourdement. Mentor était tombé inconscient durant la chute et Jayden s'était aussi démorpherisé. Mya, quant à elle, tremblait de tous ses membres et sortit de l'eau, trempée. Elle lança un regard craintif à son futur mari et fit léviter Mentor vers un rocher pour le mettre en position semi-assise. Elle fit tourner doucement sa baguette dans ses mains d'un geste nerveux et se tourna vers Jayden. Celui-ci essayait de réveiller Mentor. Elle regardant l'état des vêtements de son fiancé. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés de partout puisqu'ils s'étaient pris dans les arbre mais il allait bien.

« Ji ! » s'écria Jayden en le secouant doucement. « Est-ce que ça va ? Ji ! »

Mentor gémit doucement de douleur. Il ouvrit les yeux et sursauta en voyant le visage de Jayden.

« Ji ! Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda à son tour Mya, le faisant tourner la tête vers elle. « Vous allez bien ? »

Ji regarda autour de lui et s'assit plus confortablement.

« Euh.. Oui, j'ai juste besoin de reprendre mon souffle. » Il leva les sourcils et regarda Mya. « C'était vraiment une grosse chute. » Jayden acquiesça et il se tourna vers la jeune fille en se frottant le cou. « Merci de m'avoir sauvé. »

« Pas de problème, Mentor. » répondit Mya en s'approchant de Jayden pour s'asseoir. Celui-ci posa doucement sa main sur sa taille.

« Et bien.. on a rempli notre part du plan de ton père. » commença Ji en regardant Jayden.

« Oui » répondit Jayden souriant. « Et avec succès. » Mya ne disait rien et enlevait la saleté de la veste de Jayden. « Vous avez été génial, Mentor Ji. »

 **Du côté du centre-ville**

Les gens couraient pour éviter le Nighlock qui venait d'apparaître. Il attrapait les gens avec des tentacules qui sortaient des ses mains et les élevaient en l'air.

« J'espère que vous êtes bien accrochés ! » ria Gigertox en les regardant paniquer.

« Laissez tout de suite partir ces gens, Nighlock puant ! » cria Antonio en arrivant devant lui

« Puant ? » répéta le Nighlock. « Ce que tu sens c'est l'odeur de mon nouveau pouvoir invincible ! »

« Force doré ! » Antonio se transforma et s'avança vers Gigertox. « Je vais te régler ton compte ! »

 **Au même moment, à la Maison Shiba**

« Il faut que je reprenne un peu de ça ! » dit Lauren en se resservant de la purée avec des légumes.

Les autres mangeaient difficilement ou pas du tout pour Kevin. L'alarme Nighlock sonna.

« Sauvé par le gong, on dirait. » lâcha discrètement Mike en se levant de son tabouret.

« Je commençais vraiment à apprécier ce repas. » se pleignit Lauren en poussant son assiette vers Mia.

« Ça se garde ! On finira les restes en rentrant ! » dit le ranger rose en tenant la casserole dans ses mains et en la mettant sur la gasinière. Elle partit ensuite à la suite des autres.

Lauren activa la carte 3D lorsqu'elle fut devant et regarda l'endroit attaqué. « À l'angle de la 5ème et Drosline. (Je savais pas comment ça s'écrivait ! Désolé si je me suis trompée!) Allons-y »

« J'espère que Jayden va bien.. » Emily courut après les autres qui étaient déjà partis. Ils arrivèrent une vingtène de minutes plus tard, où ils virent Antonio se faire battre par le Nighlock.

« Un peu plus et je te réduisais en bouillie ! » s'esclaffa le Nighlock pendant qu'Antonio, démorpherisé, rampait loin de lui.

« Nighlock ! » appela Lauren en arrivant devant lui, à côté des autres. « Pas touche ! »

« GO, GO, SAMOURAÏ ! » les cinq amis se transformèrent rapidement. « Power Rangers tous unis, Samouraï pour la vie ! »

« Oh je vais m'entraîner avec des cibles de toutes les couleurs ! » ria le Nighlock en s'avançant vers les rangers qui couraient vers lui. Le combat commença et il fut tout de suite difficile. « Vous allez voir ! » dit-il en donnant un coup de pied dans le ventre d'Emily. Lauren après beaucoup d'efforts, réussi à le frapper à l'é courut vers Antonio.

« Antonio, ça va ? » demanda-t-il en l'aidant à s'asseoir. « Tu n'as rien ? »

« Oui ! » grimaça l'espagnol en se tenant le ventre. « Mais faites attention. Ce Nighlock est plus puissant que tous ceux qu'on a combattu ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! » rassura Mike en se remettant debout. « On va s'occuper de lui. »

 **De retour auprès des trois rescapés de la chute**

« Vous avez été de bons élèves. » commença Ji en regardant la rivière. « Ces années ont été difficiles de bien des manières. Mais vous étiez forts et surmontez les défis. Ensemble. » Ji sourit en se remémorant toutes les bêtises qu'avaient fait les deux amoureux lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. « Ça a été d'autant plus difficile lorsque tu es partie, Mya. Mais Jayden a su compenser cette absence en travaillant d'avantages. »

Mya regarda Jayden et se mordit la lèvre. Puis Ji s'adressa uniquement à Jayden tandis que Mya se levait et regardait une petite forme translucide apparaître au loin.

« J'ai fait une promesse à ton père.. et j'ai tenu cette promesse ! » Il retira la main qu'il avait posé sur l'épaule de Jayden. « Tu es devenu un excellent leader ! Tu n'as peut-être pas le pouvoir de scellement, mais tu étais vraiment le ranger rouge. Je suis si fier de ce que tu es devenu. »

Ces paroles faisaient beaucoup de bien à Jayden. Elles le rassuraient.

« Merci Ji ! »

Il sourit et les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Mya qui recula d'un pas lorsqu'une biche translucide apparut devant elle. Les deux hommes se levèrent brusquement et se positionnèrent à côté de la sorcière au moment où la biche parla.

« _Mya ! Poudlard est attaqué ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres mène l'attaque ! C'est la Bataille finale ! Nous avons besoin de toi ! S'il te plait, viens vite ! »_ La biche avait la voix de Severus.

Mya haleta et se tourna vers les deux autres. Elle devait y aller et elle ne pouvait même pas dire au revoir correctement à tout le monde. Elle regarda Ji qui hocha doucement la tête avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

« Fais attention. » fut sa seule indication. Puis il s'éloigna, laissant un peu d'intimité aux deux autres.

Elle se tourna alors vers Jayden qui la regardait avec un visage impassible. Elle s'approcha et posa sa main sur sa joue.

« J'aurai aimé restée avec toi et te regarder vaincre cet immonde Deker. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que je dois y aller. C'est mon devoir de sauver le monde magique et le monde entier de ce mage noir. » Jayden ferma les yeux mais ne dit rien. Il savait qu'elle devait s'en aller, mais il savait aussi qu'elle risquerait sa vie sur le champs de bataille. « Si je ne reviens pas... »

« Tu reviendras. » la coupa-t-il fermement en mettant sa main sur celle de Mya qui était posée sur sa joue.

« Si je ne reviens pas » recommença la sorcière d'une voix tremblante. « Promets-moi de m'oublier et de passer à autre chose. Je ne veux pas que tu passes ta vie à pleurer ma mort. Je veux que tu vives heureux. » Elle le vit ouvrir la bouche. « Promets. Moi ! »

« Je te le promets. » dit-il finalement en murmurant.

« Bon. »

Elle se détacha et commença à partir quand Jayden attrapa son poignet et la tira vers lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était désespéré. Jayden avait encadré le visage de Mya avec ses mains et la sorcière avait les siennes autour du cou de son amant. Leurs deux corps étaient collés et semblaient ne faire plus qu'un. Ils mettaient dans le baiser, toutes leurs émotions, leur peur de perdre l'autre une nouvelle fois et l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

Ils se séparèrent après quelques minutes, le souffle court. La jeune fille commença à pleurer et Jayden serra les dents. Seulement, il ne put retenir la seule et unique larme qui tomba de son œil en la regardant reculer. Il avait tellement peur de la perdre une seconde fois. Leurs mains se lâchèrent.

« Reviens-moi. » fut les seules paroles que prononça Jayden avant qu'elle ne transplane.

Il se retourna et vit Mentor le regardait. Il se frotta le visage et ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

« Il est temps que vous partiez, vous aussi. Deker va revenir pour moi. Je le sens. »

« Ne l'affronte pas ! » dit fermement Ji, espérant que son élève l'écoute.

« J'ai passé ma vie à combattre en étant un autre. » Jayden se détourna de Ji. « Et d'ailleurs, il n'arrêtera jamais tant que ce ne sera pas fini. » Ji soupira et marcha pour rentrer. « Il faut que je batte Deker ! Une fois pour toute ! » Ji s'arrêta.

« Alors fais-le ! » Ce fut plus un ordre qu'autre chose.

 _Que la bataille commence_! Pensèrent Jayden et Mya en même temps, sans le savoir.


	26. Chapter 26

Cela faisait des heures que Mya courait, à côté de Drago et Ginny, pour éviter les sorts et les ennemis. Le ciel commença à s'éclairer : le soleil se levait. En effet, la bataille avait commencé au milieu de la nuit, selon les dires de Drago. Mya avait réussi à abattre les meilleurs mangemorts lorsqu'elle était à Panarama City mais Voldemort avait une immense armée. Plus grande que la leur. Les chances de gagner étaient infimes.

Lorsque Mya, quelques heures plus tôt, était apparue à Poudlard, la bataille était déjà bien entamée. Beaucoup de morts des deux côtés étaient au sol. Cela l'avait choqué. Elle avait couru le plus vite qu'elle pouvait, espérant trouver un visage familier. La chance était avec elle puisque, dès qu'elle était arrivée dans le Grand Hall de Poudlard, elle avait trouvé Ginny, Neville, Luna et Drago combattre ensemble. Elle avait éliminé quelques mangemorts grâce à la magie et s'était avancée vers eux.

« Mya ! » s'était époumonné Neville

« Enfin ! » Drago s'était posté devant elle et l'avait secouée comme un cocotier. « Tu sais combien de temps on t'a attendu ? » Il avait été furieux mais s'était calmé en voyant son air sérieux.

À partir de ce moment là, les cinq amis avaient combattu ensemble dans tout le château pour anéantir les forces ennemies. Ils avaient tué de nombreux mangemorts qui se trouvaient être des anciens élèves de Poudlard, comme Goyle, Parkinson ou encore Bulstrode, et avaient sauvé de nombreuses personnes. Ils avaient même sauvé Lavande, sous l'ordre de Mya, même si cela avait paru impossible. En effet, de nombreux combats se déroulaient autour de la jeune fille qui faisait face à trois mangemorts, et l'aidait risquer de blesser beaucoup de monde. Mais Mya n'en avait rien eu à faire. Elle avait fait le choix de l'aider et le fit. Elle avait éliminé rapidement les mangemorts qui se trouvèrent être complètement débutants dans l'art du combat magique et avait tendu sa main, à sa camarade. Lavande l'avait regardée étonnée mais avait pris sa main avant de sautait dans ses bras en la remerciant grandement.

« Lavande ! » l'avait calmé la sorcière en lui prenant les épaules. « écoute-moi ! Je veux que tu te battes le plus férocement possible ! Nous avons besoin de toute l'aide nécessaire pour gagner cette guerre. » Lavande avait acquiescé mais elle avait peur. Mya avait souri doucement avant de la reprendre dans ses bras, sans se soucier du monde qui l'entourait, et de lui murmurer : « Bats-toi pour Ron ! Ce sont eux qui l'ont tué. » Ces paroles avaient eu l'effet escompté puisque Lavande hocha la tête et s'engagea férocement dans la bataille.

Mya avait alors couru vers Ginny et Drago qui s'étaient séparés des deux autres et ils avaient couru, tuant les mangemorts.

« Vous avez vu Severus ? » demanda, plutôt, cria Mya pour se faire entendre en lançant un sortilège informulé sans baguette à un mangemort qui attaquait Arthur Weasley par derrière. Ce dernier se retourna et lui sourit pour la remercier de l'avoir sauvé.

« La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il se trouvait dans la Grande Salle, combattant le mari de Bellatrix ! » répondit Drago en tuant deux mangemorts. Lui, aux contraires des deux filles, n'hésitait pas à utiliser le sortilège de Mort.

« Je vais aller le voir ! » leur dit la sorcière en commençant à partir.

« Non ! » cria Ginny en la ramenant à côté d'elle. « Voldemort est là-bas et avant que tu le combattes, tu dois nous aider à tuer le plus de Mangemorts possible ! »

La jeune ranger soupira et acquiesça. Elle grimaça lorsqu'elle sentit un sort la frôler au niveau de son bras et son sang couler. Une autre blessure en plus de toutes celles qui la recouvrait. En effet, les trois d'entre eux étaient dans un état lamentables.

Ginny, qui faisait sa dernière année à Poudlard, portait encore son uniforme, même s'il était déchiré à de nombreux endroits et plein de sang et de boue. Nous étions en plein milieu de mars, et les vacances venaient de finir donc les cours avaient repris. Même si la bataille avait commencé au milieu de la nuit, Ginny avait veillé dehors avec Drago et ses frères qui étaient venus discrètement par un des nombreux passages secrets. Ils avaient alors pu prévenir les professeurs et les membres de l'Ordre lorsqu'ils avaient vu les premiers sorts frapper la barrière de protection que Mya avait restauré.

Drago, quant à lui, portait un de ses costumes de Sang-Purs riche. Une chemise et un pantalon hors-prix, maintenant tous sales et plein de boue ou de déchirures et ses chaussures de marques toutes abîmés par les heures passées à courir, sauter, etc...

Mais le pire des trois fut Mya. Elle était recouverte de sang séché et de boue des pieds à la tête, de nombreux trous étaient désormais présents dans ses vêtements, son sang coulait de sa joue droite, de son épaule, de son bras. C'était elle la plus blessée puisqu'elle se lançait dans des batailles presque mortelles. C'était elle qui avait tué le plus de mangemorts et sauvé le plus de vies. Et elle n'avait pas fini d'en baver. La bataille ne faisait que commencer.

Elle regarda le soleil se levait et pensa que le soleil se couchait à Panorama City. Elle se reconcentra et sentit son sang se glaçait lorsqu'elle aperçut les Détraqueurs d'Azkaban vinrent dans leur direction. Les trois amis se regardèrent et sortirent leur baguette. Au moment où les horribles créatures allaient ouvrir la bouche, ils crièrent le même sort, ensemble.

« _EXPECTO PATRONUM_! »

Un beau cheval et un beau dragon sortirent des baguettes respectives de Ginny et Drago, tandis qu'un énorme lion sortait de celle de Mya. Grâce aux trois patronus, les Détraqueurs filèrent à toutes vitesses, désertant le champs de bataille. Voldemort se retrouvait ainsi avec une armée réduite.

Ginny lança un regard interrogateur à Mya, tout en recommençant à courir. Les trois évitèrent des Acromantules qui voulurent les attaquer et partirent vers les couloirs du château, où se déroulaient la plupart des combats.

« Je ne savais pas que ton patronus avait changé de forme ! » lui lança Ginny en sautant vers la droite pour éviter un rayon vert. « Ce n'était pas une loutre avant ? »

« Les patronus peuvent changer en cas de bouleversements émotionnels, Gin' ! » expliqua Mya en lançant un sort sur un Mangemort. Ce dernier fut projeté vers un géant qui l'écrasa dans un bruit horrible. « Beurk ! Ils prennent la forme de celui de qui on aime ! Jayden n'a pas de patronus puisqu'il est un moldu, mais c'est un Lion. » Elle faisait référence à son Zord.

La bataille reprit pour les trois amis et ils se retrouvèrent devant la Grande Salle, où seuls des débris étaient présents. En effet, une explosion venait d'avoir lieu quelques minutes avant ques les trois sorciers n'arrivent. Mya s'avança prudemment, des cendres et de la poussière se mélangeant au sang et à la boue sur son corps. Elle découvrit de nombreux morts comme le Professeur Chourave, ou encore le Professeur Trelawney. Elle ravala ses larmes, cherchant en vain son professeur de potions. Elle se tourna si soudainement vers les deux autres qu'ils sursautèrent.

« Vous avez vu Hagrid ? » demanda-t-elle rapidement

« Non... » répondit sombrement Ginny en regardant Drago qui secouait la tête.

« Mya ! Ginny ! Drago ! » Neville, accompagné de Luna et des Jumeaux, arriva en courant.

« Les Mangemorts s'en vont ! » cria Fred avec un sourire

« C'est une excellente nouvelle ! » répondit Ginny en riant de joie

« Non, au contraire. » Mya était restée à l'écart et regardait le plafond magique commençait à se couvrir de nuages sombres. Son intervention rendit l'air plus froid.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » demanda Luna de sa voix lunatique

« Elle a raison. » acquiesça Drago, tout aussi sombrement que sa cousine. « Voldemort ne se rétracterait pas s'il n'avait pas une idée derrière la tête. ». Mya ferma les yeux et hocha très lentement la tête.

En effet, les deux Sang-Purs eurent raison. Les combattants de l'Ordre du Phoenix commencèrent à revenir dans la Grande Salle, et des visages familiers apparurent. Toute la famille Weasley fut réunie, Hagrid arriva lui aussi et Fol-Oeil, Maugrey et Lupin se précipitèrent vers Mya.

« Nous allons avoir besoin de toi ! » grogna Maugrey en l'attrapant par les épaules. « Tu vas devoir utiliser toute l'étendue de ton pouvoir pour défendre ce château ! »

« Où est Severus ? » demanda la sorcière en fronçant les sourcils après avoir acquiescé.

« Nous sommes désolés Mya. » dit Tonks tandis que ses cheveux devenaient gris. « Nous ne l'avons pas vu depuis le début de la Bataille."

Elle allait répliquer lorsqu'une jeune fille qui devait être en dernier année à Poudlard hurla en se tenant la tête. La voix de Lord Voldemort retentit dans toute l'école.

« _Vous avez combattu vaillamment ! Mais en vain ! Chaque goutte de sang sorcier versé est un terrible gâchi ! Je commande à mes forces de se retirer. Profiter de ce temps pour vous occupez de vos morts avec dignité. Mya Black, c'est à toi que je m'adresse ! Durant cette bataille, tu as laissé tes amis pour pour toi au lieu de venir m'affronter directement ! Il n'y a pas plus grand déshonneur. Rejoins-moi dans la forêt et fais face à ton destin ! Tu as jusqu'à midi ! Si tu ne le fais pas, je tuerai chaque homme, chaque femme et chaque enfant qui auront essayé de te cacher de moi ! Rappelle-toi.. jusqu'à Midi.. »_

La voix s'estompa et tout le monde regarda la jeune fille en question. Elle avait ouvert de grands yeux effrayés et serrait la mâchoire. Elle commença à se diriger vers la porte lorsque tout le monde reprit conscience.

« N'y vas pas ! » supplia Ginny en s'accrochant à son bras

« C'est de la folie ! » cria Drago en l'attrapant par les épaules et en a secouant violemment.

Toute la salle commença à crier en accord avec le des sorciers et Mya eut les larmes aux yeux de voir tout ce monde la soutenir. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche lorsque Madame Weasley la prit dans ses bras.

« Même si tu n'as de sang Weasley dans tes veines, tu seras toujours considérée comme un membre de notre famille. Tu es comme une deuxième fille pour moi, ma chérie. »

Ce fut trop à supporter pour la sorcière qui éclata en sanglot.

« Je ne veux pas que d'autres personnes meurent ce soir ! Et surtout pas pour moi ! »

« On aurait été prêt à suivre Harry, Ron et toi dans la bataille lorsqu'ils étaient encore en vie. » commença Remus de sa voix douce. « Maintenant, nous sommes tous prêts à te suivre toi ! Tu es une héroïne, Mya ! Tu as sauvé beaucoup de monde ce soir en les protégeant des Mangemorts. »

« Je te serrais infiniment redevable pour ce que tu as fait, Hermione. » dit Lavande en s'avançant doucement. Ses beaux vêtements roses qu'elle portait étaient vraiment dans un sale état. « Je m'en veux de ne pas m'être aperçue plus tôt de la jeune fille merveilleuse que j'ai en face de moi. Alors je te protégerai de tous ceux qui tenteront de te faire du mal ! »

Mya lui sourit et se tourna vers les autres. Elle les observa, un par un, s'émerveillant de la confiance qu'ils avaient désormais mis en elle. Elle sentit son cœur se réchauffer et elle sourit doucement. Elle monta sur une table, miraculeusement intact et se tourna vers son auditoire.

« Je vais vous promettre une chose. » dit-elle fermement. « Je vaincrai Voldemort, quoi qu'il m'en compte. Même si cela doit être la dernière chose que je ferais, je l'anéantirai et je lui ferai bouffer des pissenlits par la racine, comme aurait dit Ron. » Les gens l'écoutaient sans faire de bruit. Elle dégageait tant de charisme et de prestance, qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous suspendus à ses lèvres. « Le vœu le plus cher d'Harry était que Voldemort disparaisse pour que la paix soit retrouvée dans le monde entier. Ce fut le même pour Ron, et je pense pour tout le monde dans cette salle. » elle resserra sa queue de cheval et continua. « Voldemort me veut et il m'aura. » Des cris retentirent mais elle leva la main et tout le monde se tut. « Mais nous allons échafauder un plan qui nous permettra de vaincre les forces du mal. » Elle se tourna vers Rusard qui était debout devant l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Il la regardait avec une grimace. Elle se promit de faire en sorte qu'il se prenne de bonnes vacances après la guerre.

« Quel est ton plan ? » demandèrent Fred et George en s'avançant d'un pas.

« J'ai besoin de plusieurs groupes. » commença Mya en sortant la carte des Maraudeurs. « Nous allons répartir tous les combattants dans tout le château, de façon à ce qu'on puisse entourer les ennemis. Je voudrais des personnes dans la Tour d'Astronomie. De préférence, des personnes qui puissent lancer des sorts à des distances élevées. »

« Autrement dit, des aurors. » lâcha Alberforth Dumbledore, en arrivant.

« Exactement, monsieur Dumbledore. » acquiesça Mya en regardant sa montre. « Il nous reste trois heures avant que le délai ne soit fini. Et nous devons aussi faire évacuer les élèves qui se trouvent dans leurs maisons. » Elle souffla un bon coup et se tourna vers Tonks. « Tonks ! Je veux qu'avec l'aide de Maugrey, ton mari et Kingsley, vous alliez protéger Poudlard de la Tour d'Astronomie. »

« Compris. » dit la métamorphomage en regardant son mari : le professeur Lupin.

« On aura tout vu dans la guerre. » railla Maugrey en regardant la jeune fille qui échafaudait le plan de bataille. « C'est l'élève qui conduit toute une armée. »

« J'ai un d'excellents professeurs. » lui répondit simplement la jeune sorcière avec un léger sourire. Son sourire s'effaça et elle reprit son sérieux. « J'aurai besoin de volontaires pour survoler les champs de batailles et neutraliser les ennemis. »

« Nous, on peut s'en charger ! » s'exclamèrent les Jumeaux Weasley.

« Nous avons quelques produits.. » Fred regarda George pour qu'il poursuive

« Que nous souhaiterions tester sur les Mangemorts ! » George ria avant de reprendre son sérieux devant les sourcils froncés et l'air pincé de l'ancienne Préfète-en-Chef.

« Très bien. » nota Mya en se tournant vers les autres. « Des volontaires pour les accompagner ? Ils ne pourront pas se débrouiller tous seuls ! »

Drago et Ginny se regardèrent, avant de s'avancer sous le regard fier de Mya, suivi de quelques personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Cela faisait donc de nombreux volontaires, ce qui fit sourire la jeune fille.

« Nous. » dit Ginny tandis que sa mère commençait à sangloter dans les bras d'Arthur. Mya hocha la tête.

« Seamus. » appela-t-elle précipitamment.

« Oui. » répondit ce dernier.

« Je veux que tu ailles avec Dean, Luna et Neville sur le pont de Poudlard pour y poser des charges explosives et le faire exploser lorsque les Mangemorts seront dessus. »

« Entendu ! » s'écria-t-il en souriant avant de partir en courant vers son sac qui traînait et de dédoubler de nombreux explosifs. Dean, Neville et Luna se mirent à côté de lui, en attendant que Mya finisse de donner les directives à tout le monde.

« Occupons-nous maintenant des fenêtres. » continua Mya. Elle ressemblait à une reine guerrière qui cherchait à protéger son royaume. « Les Mangemorts chercheront à rentrer dans Poudlard par la fenêtre. Nous devons donc absolument réduire les risques ! Le mieux aurait été de mettre un sorcier à chaque fenêtre mais nous ne sommes pas aussi nombreux. Je voudrais donc que chaque sorcier se poste à toutes les deux fenêtres. Percy, Bill, Fleur et Charlie, vous vous occupez de gérer cela ? »

« On fera de notre mieux, Mya. » lui lança Charlie en posant sa main sur l'épaule de ses frères.

« C'est tout ce que je demande. » Elle se tourna vers Minerva et lui sourit. Sourire que son ancienne directrice de maison lui rendit. « Vous allez vous occupez de la Cour devant le Grand Hall, Minerva. J'aimerais que vous travaillez avec Molly, Alberforth et le professeur Flitwick. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mya. » essaya de la rassura le professeur de métamorphose. « Votre château de tombera pas tant que vous serez là pour le protéger. »

« Mon château est une partie de moi, professeur. Tant que je vivrai, je peux vous promettre qu'il restera une école et un lieu de paix. » Elle détourna le regard et regarda Arthur. « J'aimerais qu'avec Lavande, Parvati et Padma, vous dirigiez le groupe de personnes qui va combattre dans le Grand Hall, a cas où des mangemorts parviendraient à rentrer. »

Arthur acquiesça et es trois filles se mirent à côté du père Weasley pour regrouper des combattants. Tout le monde avait été réparti dans les différents groupes et avait une tâche à faire. Mya regarda une nouvelle fis sa montre et grimaça. Plus que deux heures et elles devaient faire évacuer les élèves. Elle repéra Hagrid, plus loin et s'approcha de lui.

« Hagrid ! Avec l'aide de Graup, je voudrais que vous anéantissiez les mangemorts que vous trouvez sur votre passage ! » Hagrid hocha la tête et se précipita dehors. « Tous à vos postes ! » cria-t-elle d'une voix forte. « Faisons regretter à ses mangemorts de nous avoir pourri la vie ! »

 **Panorama City, du côté des rangers.**

Mentor venait de rentrer à la Maison Shiba. Le départ de Mya et le combat de Jayden le faisaient mourir d'inquiétude. Il n'avait pas dit que Mya était partie en Angleterre, mais il avait en revanche parlé du combat que menait Jayden contre Deker. Il s'assit sur un pouf et regarda les rangers tournaient en rond dans le salon.

« On doit aller les arrêter ! » dit Mike doucement. Mia hocha la tête en faisant un bruit d'affirmation.

« Vous n'y arriverez pas. » répondit fermement Ji en le regardant dans les yeux. « J'ai déjà essayé. »

« Moi, je vais y arriver ! » lança Antonio en essayant de se relever du pouf où il était assis. Cependant, il gémit de douleur et Kevin l'aida à se rasseoir.

« Non ! Tu dois rester ici et te reposer ! » lui ordonna gentiment Emily, debout à côté du Mentor.

« C'est nous qui allons nous en charger, vous venez ? » finit Mia en s'adressant à Mike et Emily. Ils se mirent à courir mais Kevin ne les suivit pas.

« Kevin ? » Mike s'était arrêté et s'était tourné vers le co-leader. « Alors tu viens ? » Les deux filles revinrent sur leurs pas.

« Je vais rester avec Lauren. » dit-il doucement. « Nous devons être prêts au cas où il y aurait une nouvelle attaque Nighlock. Je n'aime pas que l'équipe se sépare, mais ça permettra à Lauren de s'entraîner à maîtriser son pouvoir de scellement pendant que vous aiderez Jayden et ramènerez Mya. » à ces mots, Ji fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude.

« Nous comprenons. » répondit simplement Mia.

« Ne t'en fais pas. On va les ramener ici, saints et saufs ! » Mike avait lancé un regard à Ji tandis que les deux filles derrière lui, acquiesçaient à ses paroles. Ils partirent sans tarder et coururent le plus vite qu'ils purent pour se rendre dans la forêt où Jayden menait son combat.

Ce dernier se battait justement, assis sur un cheval qui était au galop, contre Deker. Aucun des deux n'arrivait à toucher l'autre, si ce n'est l'épée de l'adversaire. Ils se séparèrent pour se diriger dans des directions opposées et se retournèrent vers l'autres.

« Tu tomberas sous les coups de mon épée, Deker ! »

En réponse, Deker cria et se transforma en nighlock, sans bouger du pauvre cheval. Jayden sortit son Morpher et traça son symbole de pouvoir.

« Pouvoir du symbole ! » il finit de le tracer et l'activa d'un geste ample du bras. Il fit galoper son cheval et cria lorsqu'il atteint son symbole de pouvoir. « _GO, GO, SAMOURAÏ_! »

« Il est temps d'en finir ! » cria encore une fois Deker en levant son épée.

Les deux, ainsi transformés, recommencèrent le combat. Ils frappèrent leurs épées ensemble, les faisant ainsi teinter et commencèrent une espèce de course poursuite, tout en continuant de se donner des coups. Ils finirent finalement par ariver dans une clairière, sans arbre et sans herbe, qui semblait déjà avoir servi de lieu de combat, aux vues du grand cercle d'herbes carbonisés au sol. Ils se mirent face à face pour se toiser.

« Il n'y aura aucun répis, tant que nous n'aurions pas fini ce duel ! » lança rageusement Deker

« Alors finissons-en ! »

Ils ruèrent l'un vers l'autre, leurs pouvoirs créant des explosions et des vagues de pouvoirs, et sautèrent dans le ciel. L'ange et le démon s'affrontèrent dans les airs. Ils parvinrent mutuellement à se toucher et reprirent contact avec le sol, pour recommencer à se battre. Ils frappaient, esquiver, sautaient et faisaient claquer leurs épées ensemble. Rien ne les arrêtait. Soudain, Deker, ne s'arrêtant pas une seconde de combattre, rigola.

« Tu le sens toi aussi ! Tu ne peux vivre pleinement ta vie que par l'épée ! » Il sauta loin de Jayden pour esquiver une attaque.

« Non ! C'est là que tu te trompes ! » le corrigea Jayden, se mettant en garde. « La seule chose qu'il y a de bien dans le combat, c'est de vaincre les forces du mal ! » Il repartit en courant vers le demi-Nighlock.

« Aller ! Plus vite ! » pressa Mike, à plusieurs kilomètres du combat, en courant. Les deux filles derrière lui commençaient à s'essouffler. « On doit retrouver Jayden avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! »

 _PLUS TARD, LORSQUE LA NUIT TOMBA_

Jayden et Deker se combattait toujours. Malgré la fatigue, très présente sur leurs épaules, ils continuaient, ne voulant pas s'arrêter tant que l'autre vivait. Jayden réussit à porter un coup à l'épaule de Deker, mais ce dernier riposta par un coup à la poitrine. Ils finirent tous les deux à côté, l'épée de l'autre sur la poitrine. Ils avancèrent mutuellement, blessant l'autre dans le processus.

« Lors de notre dernier combat, tu avais brisé _Urumasa_. » dit Deker en bloquant l'attaque que Jayden lui portant. Il riposta rapidement en donnant un nouveau coup dans la poitrine de Jayden et leva l'épée pour l'abattre sur lui. Seulement, Jayden para l'attaque en tenant son épée horizontalement et des deux mains, une à chacune des deux extrémités. « Mais cette fois, c'est toi qui sera brisé ! » Il appuya fortement _Urumasa_ de ses deux mains et la posa sur l'épaule de Jayden. « Et ma malédiction avec ! » Il fit glisser l'épée en appuyant, provoquant des cris de douleurs de la part de Jayden. « Aujourd'hui tu tomberas sous les coups de mon épée et _Urumusa_ et moi, nous serons enfin libre ! » Il frappa deux fois le ranger rouge et l'envoya plus loin.

« Non ! Je dois t'arrêter ! » grogna fortement Jayden en se relevant grâce à son épée qu'il utilisa comme une canne.

Il bloqua le coup que Deker allait lui donner, fit tourner l'épée de Deker avec la sienne et s'arrangea pour courir vers l'avant, en faisant glisser son épée samouraï sur _Urumasa_. Il frappa ainsi fortement Deker qui se retourna pour attaquer une nouvelle fois. Jayden para l'épée et frappa la main de Deker pour faire voler _Urumasa_.

« Maintenant, c'est fini ! Aaaah ! » Jayden trancha violemment la poitrine de Deker verticalement, l'immobilisant. _Urumasa_ tomba directement devant le demi-Nighlock et Jayden s'agenouilla. La destruction de Deker provoqua une gigantesque explosion, qui se vit à des kilomètres à la ronde.

De loin, Mike, Emily et Mia s'arrêtèrent en voyant l'explosion.

« Jayden ! » cria Mike en se remettant à courir. « Mya ! »

« Jayden ! » hurla à son tour Emily

« Mya ! » appela Mia en les suivant tous les deux.

Ils trouvèrent Jayden, assis au milieu d'un grand cercle de flamme. À côté de lui se trouvait Deker, s'appuyant sur son épée plantée dans le sol pour se relever.

« Il est là ! » cria Mike, le pointant du doigt en arrivant en courant.

« Jayden ! » appela désespéremment Mia en courant elle aussi à côté d'Emily

« Rangers ? » s'étonna Jayden en les voyant s'arrêter au niveau des flammes, se protégeant. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

« Arrête, s'il te plait ! Vous vous êtes assez battus ! » supplia la japonaise en se mettant le bras sur le front

« Jayden ! » intervint Mike à son tour. « Arrête ! »

« Finissons-en ! » grogna Deker, toujours pas relever.

« Non ! » dit Emilly d'une voix cassée. « Rien ne vous oblige à vous battre ! »

« Ils ne savent pas de quoi ils parlent ! » continua de grogner Deker. « Je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de le faire ! » Il grimaça et se releva. « Prends ton épée ! » ordonna-t-il. Il posa sa main sur le pommeau d' _Urumasa._ « Je vais trouver la paix dans ta défaite ! » Il essaya de soulever sa longue lame plusieurs mais n'y parvint pas.

« Ouvres les yeux, Deker ! C'est terminé ! » Jayden, toujours assis au sol, essayait de lui faire entendre raison. « Tu n'as même plus la force de lever ton épée. »

Deker sembla à ce moment devenir fou. Il tourna la tête et parla dans le vide comme si quelqu'un était là. Seulement, Deker voyait réellement Dayu, accroupit, lui tenir le bras.

« Ne fais pas ça ! Je t'en prie ! » lui disait-elle.

« C'est toi ? » Deker lui répondait, avec étonnement. Il venait de voir la Nighlock se transformer en une jolie femme qu'il se rappela être _SA_ femme.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau ! » disait la jeune femme, la main toujours posé sur l'avant-bras de Deker.

« Lâches-moi ! » dit-il doucement. « Laisse-moi me libérer de cette malédiction, s'il te plait ! »

Jayden, quant à lui, le regardait bizarrement.

« À qui il parle ? » pensa-t-il à voix haute. Il le regarda en secouant la tête.

« Dayu ! » commençait à supplier Deker. « S'il te plait ! » La jeune femme pleura en enlevant sa main, la tête abaissée vers le sol.

« Ce combat est terminé ! » annonça Jayden en se relevant. Il posa son épée sur son épaule et tourna le dos à Deker. Cependant, Deker lança un regard noir au ranger rouge et attrapa son épée.

« Puisses-tu avoir raison ! » lui lança-t-il méchamment en se transformant tandis que Jayden, inconscient de ce qu'il se passait, boitait vers les flammes.

« Jayden, attention ! » crièrent les autres en voyant le Nighlock s'élancer vers leur ami qui se retourna surpris.

Il fit quelques pas pour reculer mais tomba, se laissant vulnérable. Jayden fut cependant sauvé par Kevin qui venait d'arriver et de lancer une attaque dans le dos de Deker. Cette action, quoi qu'un peu lâche, venait de sauver l'ancien ranger rouge. Deker lâcha son épée qui se planta dans le sol, et tomba au sol en redevenant un humain. Le ranger bleu sourit doucement à Jayden lorsque celui-ci le regarda, surpris et soulagé.

Mike, Emily et Mia allèrent aider Jayden à se remettre debout et le sortirent du cercle de flamme, grâce à une brèche qu'avait fait le ranger bleu avec son pouvoir de l'eau. Ils regardèrent Deker disparaître et furent soulagés. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir respirer. Ils s'assirent tous sur des rochers qui se trouvaient non loin de là et attendirent.

 **De retour à la bataille de Poudlard**

Mya avait suivi Minerva dans le Cour et se trouvait désormais face aux portes grandes portes de Poudlard. Au dessus se trouvaient des statues immobiles. La jeune sorcière les regarda et tendit ses mains devant les statues. Les autres la regardaient faire, inquiets.

« _PIERTOTUM LOCOMOTOR_! »

Tout le monde fut surpris de voir une armée de soldats de pierre avancer avec des lances, des boucliers ou des épées. Elle se tourna vers Minerva qui la regardait les yeux brillants de fierté. Sa meilleure élève resterait à jamais dans sa mémoire.

« Poudlard est menacé ! » commença fortement la jeune sorcière en s'adressant aux hommes de pierres. « Protégez cette école des forces qui veulent la détruire ! »

Elle regarda les rangées de combattants de pierre s'avançaient vers le Pont principal. Ils s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils furent au mileu de celui-ci et Mya se retourna pour partir. Elle se tourna néanmoins vers Sloghurn, McGonagall et Flitwick et leur dit d'une voix tremblante :

« J'ai été ravie d'être votre élève pendant toutes ces années, Professeurs. Je suis si fière d'avoir appris des meilleurs. »

Elle leur sourit doucement avant de se tourner et de courut vers les dortoirs des Gryffondors. Elle monta les marches quatre par quatre, remerciant Merlin que les escaliers ne fassent pas des siennes. Elle arriva devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, qui était vide, ne protégeant ainsi plus les élèves. La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux et courut vers les dortoirs. Elle ouvrit les portes et découvrit les enfants recroquevillés sur eux-même. Elle jura et retourna dans la Salle Commune et d'amplifier sa voix.

« Élèves de Gryffondor, je m'appelle Mya Black mais la plupart d'entre vous m'ont connue comme étant Hermione Granger. Je suis ici pour vous aider à rentrer discrètement chez vous, sans vous mêlez à la Bataille. »

Elle attendit quelques minutes avant de voir les premières têtes commençaient à sortir timidement. Ils descendirent rapidement et se plantèrent tous devant la jeune fille.

« Je vais vous faire sortir d'ici, je vous le promets. » Elle regarda sa montre. Plus que une heure et demi. Elle n'aurait pas le temps de les faire tous évacuer à ce rythme là. Elle souffla et appela Dobby d'une voix claire. « Dobby ! »

Ce dernier apparut rapidement avec le sourire aux lèvres. Il allait commencer à parler lorsque Mya le coupa et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

« Dobby, j'ai une mission de la plus haute importance pour toi. » commença Mya en le regardant droit dans les yeux, ses mains posées sur ses toutes petites épaules. « Tu dois ramener tous ses enfants chez eux ! Je dis bien tous ! La guerre a commencé et je ne peux pas risquer leurs vies ici. »

« Dobby fera ce que Mademoiselle Mya demandera. Elle est l'amie d'Harry Potter et Dobby l'écoute ! » répondit l'elfe en hochant vigoureusement la tête en souriant.

Il s'approcha ensuite d'une première année et disparut avec elle. Il réapparut trente seconde plus tard et refit la même chose avec un autre élève. Mya se tourna vers un garçon préfet qui devait être un sixième année. Les professeurs n'avaient autorisé que les élèves de septième année à combattre. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et lui dit doucement :

« Assure-toi que tous les petits aillent bien. Je dois aller m'occuper des autres maisons. Je te fais confiance ! »

Le garçon sourit doucement avant lui poser lui aussi une main sur l'épaule. Ils se comprirent mutuellement et elle partit rapidement vers les dortoirs des Serdaigles. Elle arriva devant le fameux heurtoir et attendit qu'il lui pose son énigme.

« _Tous les voleurs me possèdent. Je viens en premier dans les vengeances. Tous les devins m'utilisent, et les savant ne peuvent se passaient de moi, puisque je suis le centre de gravité. Qui suis-je ? »_

Mya fronça les sourcils et se mit à faire les cent pas en se répétant l'énigme. Elle pouvait la trouver, elle en était sûre. Elle réfléchit encore pendant quelques minutes puis la réponse lui vint. Elle se planta devant le heurtoir et oouvrit la bouche.

« La lettre V » répondit-elle fièrement. « Le mot voleur possèdent la lettre _v_ , la lettre _v_ est aussi la première lettre du mot vengeance. Les devins utilisent cette lettre pour leur nomination et le mot _savant_ ne peut pas se passer de cette lettre sinon cela forme le mot _avant_ , un autre mot. Enfin, en comptant les lettres du mot _gravité_ , on se rend compte qu'elle est pile au centre. »

« Exactement. Je n'aurais pas fait mieux. » acquiesça le heurtoir tandis que la tour des Serdaigles était désormais accessible. Elle sourit et entre et répéta les mêmes actions qu'avec les élèves de Gryffondors. Elle appela néanmoins Kréatur, qui accepta de l'aider puisqu'elle était sa nouvelle maîtresse. Elle quitta donc la tour des Serdaigles en confiant la protection des petits aux préfets. Elle courut vers les dortoirs des Poufsouffles et haleta quand elle vit qu'il ne lui restait qu'une demi-heure avant l'heure butoir. Elle sortit son Morpher et traça le symbole de Téléportation. Elle atterrit directement dans le Salle Commune des Poufsouffle où deux Préfets surveillaient l'entrée. Elle croisa les bras et se racla la gorge, les faisant sursauter et se retourner. Ils pointèrent directement leur baguette sur elle mais elle les désarma d'un seul battement de cils.

« Je ne suis pas ici pour vous faire du mal. » commença-t-elle en tapant du pied. « Et d'abord, c'est comme cela que vous accueillez une ancienne Préfète-en-Chef ? »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils. Ils ne la reconnaissaient pas. Elle se souvint enfin qu'ele n'avait plus la même apparence et elle s'excusa.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai.. » dit-elle en se frottant les tempes. « C'est moi, Hermione. Hermione Granger. »

Les deux garçons écarquillèrent les yeux et s'embrouillèrent dans leurs excuses. Elle les coupa d'un geste nonchalant de la main et ordonna d'aller chercher les élèves pour qu'elle puisse les transporter chez eux. Elle sortit son Morpher et attendit que tous descendent. Elle commença rapidement à expliquer la situation et traça un symbole sur chacun des premières années qu'elle voyait. Elle fit la même chose jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'elle et les deux préfets. Elle sourit d'épuisement et refit la même chose avant de redescendre dans le Grand Hall.

Elle s'assit quelques minutes sur les marches pour se reposer et sursauta lorsque les deux elfes de maison apparurent devant elle. Elle les remercia profondément et reposa sa tête contre le mur lorsqu'ils disparurent. Elle regarda sa montre une dernière fois avant de se relever et d'attendre l'arrivée des ennemis. L'heure était passée. Elle se glissa doucement entre les hommes de pierre et se mit à côté de ses anciens professeurs. Ils attendirent plus d'une demi-heure avant que les premiers ennemis n'arrivent. Et ce ne fut pas des mangemorts. Lorsqu'elle vit les premiers géants arrivaient, elle se contenta de reculer avant de courir se mettre à l'abris. Les hommes de pierre avaient commencé à se mouvoir pour défendre l'école mais les géants arrivaient à les détruire facilement. Mya souffla et utilisa sa magie pour s'élever dans le ciel. Elle était sûre de ressembler à un de ces Sayans de Dragon Ball Z que son père aimait regardait à la télévision. Elle jeta des sortilèges puissants qui réussirent à faire tomber les gros hommes des montagnes dans le vide et se prépara mentalement à se battre contre Tom. Elle reposa ses pieds au sol et attendit que les ennemis arrivent vers le Grand Hall. Elle tourna le regard vers le pont lorsqu'elle entendit plus qu'elle ne vit l'explosion et de nombreux cris. Elle ricana lorsqu'elle comprit que plus rien ne pouvait les atteindre en passant par là. Elle se reconcentra et aperçut enfin son ennemi arriver, entouré de mangemorts. Il avait un regard froid, et perçant. Il avait l'air d'être en colère. Il ne supportait sûrement pas qu'on lui désobéisse, et c'est ce qu'avait fait la sorcière en quelques sortes.

Le Seigneur Noir envoya tous les hommes de pierre voler dans le vide et s'avança vers le Grand Hall. Arthur et les autres arrivèrent derrière Minerva et Horace Slughorn et Mya les vit trembler légèrement. Elle était cachée derrière eux, donc Voldemort ne pouvait pas la voir. Il s'arrêta devant l'Armée de l'Ordre et scruta tout le monde. Il éclata d'un rire profond et écartant les bras.

« C'est donc ça ton armée, Black ! » il ria encore plus. « Tu penses vraiment me battre avec cette toute petite portion de sorciers. Où te caches-tu ? » il avait fini par perdre patience et crier le plus fort qu'il le pouvait.

Mya s'avança doucement et les sorciers la laissèrent passer. Elle se posta devant lui, sa baguette dans sa main. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et sourit doucement, comme une mère à son enfant le matin.

« Bonjour Tom. »

« Tu crois réellement pouvoir me battre ? Savais-tu que j'ai nouvellement acquis une nouvelle arme ? » Mya resta impassible, mais paniquait intérieurement. « J'ai la Baguette de Sureau ! » cria Voldemort triomphant.

« La Baguette la plus puissante du monde, hein. » Elle sourit ironiquement puis redevint impassible.

« Je suis allée la chercher dans la tombe de ton très cher petit veillard de Directeur ! »

« En plus d'être un tueur, tu es un profanateur ! » lança Mya d'une voix blanche, provoquant ainsi le maître de l'obscurité.

Le dit Tom la regarda encore quelques secondes avant de lui jeter un sort, furieux. La bataille recommença et les deux chefs des armées s'affrontaient difficilement. En effet, malgré son jeune âge, Mya arrivait tout de même à suivre le rythme de son adversaire qui était pourtant un excellent duelliste. Elle leva un sourcil provocateur en esquivant deux sortilèges qui fusèrent vers elle en sautant et en faisant une roue. Ils finirent par se tourner autour pendant quelques minutes, se défiant ainsi du regard. Ce fut Mya qui déclencha cette fois-ci les hostilités. Elle avait accéléré le rythme du duel : elle lançait deux sortilèges en même temps, s'aidait des éléments et de la nature pour vaincre son ennemi.

Au bout de plus d'une demi-heure de combat magique, la fatigue commença à se faire ressentir par les deux combattants mais aucun des deux ne lâchait prise. Elle vit cependant un brèche dans la défense de son adversaire : il ne se déplaçait que dans un même sens. Mya eut un léger sourire fantomatique et obligea Voldemort à tourner dans l'autre sens, ce qui le fatigua beaucoup plus. Elle put alors, au bout de plus d'une autre demi-heure de combat, le désarmer violemment. C'était inattendu. Elle s'attendait à plus de résistance de la part du grand mage noir. Elle regarda la Baguette de Sureau et la pointa sur son adversaire.

« Cette baguette est à moi ! » grogna Tom en se relevant du sol où il était tombé. « Je suis son maître ! »

« On dirait qu'elle a changé d'allégeance, maintenant ! » Mya sourit doucement et regarda Voldemort reculer. Elle ria d'un rire léger et l'immobilisa d'un sortilège informulé avec sa nouvelle baguette. Elle allait en envoyer un autre mais elle fut coupée par l'un des mangemorts de Jedusor.

« Libères-le ou je le tue ! » Mya ne comprit pas tout de suite de qui il parlait. Elle se retourna lentement de façon à garder un contact visuel sur son adversaire à terre et pâlit. Severus était à genoux devant elle, la baguette du mangemort sur sa tempe. « Lâches tout de suite les baguettes. Maintenant ! » Severus eut un léger gémissement de douleur lorsque la baguette du sorcier s'enfonça plus profondément dans sa peau.

« Non... Mya... Ne fais pas ça ! » essaya de dire Severus en la voyant poser ses armes au sol. Le mangemort lui lança un sort de silence et le libéra. Mya se précpita vers lui sans voir que le mangemort réanimait son maître. Elle lui enleva les liens qui lui tenaient les poignets et laissa échapper des sanglots silencieux en le voyant dans cet état. Elle lui enleva délicatement le sort de silence d'un geste de la main et guérit les meurtrissures à ses poignets.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû l'écouter ! » siffla Rogue d'un ton dangereux en se massant la tempe.

« Et te laisser mourir ? C'est ça oui ! » murmura-t-elle furieusement.

Jedusor, quant à lui, se releva et eut un cri de rage en voyant la jeune fille s'occuper de Severus. Il se rua vers elle et l'attrapa par les cheveux pour la traîner vers le Grand Hall, sous les cris de Severus. Mya lui ordonna de la lâcher et lorsqu'il ne le fit pas, elle commença à l'insulter de tous les noms d'oiseaux qui lui passaient par la tête. À ce moment là, Jedusor fatigué de ses cris, fit un signe à ses mangemorts et elle sentit un feu ardent commençait à brûler en elle. Elle hurla de toutes ses forces, essayant en vain d'échapper à cette douleur. Les combats s'arrêtèrent. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix écarquillèrent les yeux en la voyant se faire torturer par trois mangemorts en même temps. Un quatrième en profitait pour la taillader avec un couteau, partout où il voulait. Tout le monde regardait la jeune fille se tortillait au sol de douleur sans rien faire, trop choqué par ce qui se passait devant leurs yeux. Les mangemorts eux, riaient de celle qui avait terrassé bon nombre d'entre eux, à elle toute seule. Seul Severus criait pour qu'on la lâche. Il menaça même ceux qui la torturaient.

« Mya ! Non ! Lâchez-là, bande de salaud ! » Severus pleura pour la première fois depuis des années en voyant sa protégée dans un tel état.

La douleur que ressentait Mya s'arrêta soudain et elle fut relevée de force par les cheveux. Voldemort riait sadiquement en la voyant si faible et tremblante sous sa poigne. Il ordonna à toutes les personnes de l'Ordre de déposer les armes. La seule réponse qu'il obint après plusieurs secondes de silence fut un sortilège venant du ciel. Drago. Il venait de tuer un des mangemorts qui avaient torturé Mya. Un deuxième puis un troisième sort s'abattirent sur les deux autres qui regardaient le ciel sans voir la source du tir. Mya ricana doucement, s'attirant un regard furieux de Jedusor qui la balança par terre comme une poupée de chiffon.

« Tu pensais réellement que j'allais laisser mon château sans protection, Tom ? » elle se releva difficilement. « J'ai toute une armée entière cachée entre ses murs et Dieu sait où.. Que tu ne vois pas, bien sûr. »

Mya ria et attira ses deux baguettes dans sa main. Les combats reprirent, laissant Voldemort et une Mya très faible, face à face. Mya commença à avoir un sourire moqueur devant la tête de son adversaire qui venait de se faire avoir. Son visage se contracta dans un rictus de haine et il attrapa la baguette d'un de ses sbires derrière lui. Avant même que Mya ne puisse réagir, Severus tomba raide mort, les yeux vitreux.

Mya sentit en elle quelque chose se casser. Elle regarda le visage de son parrain et mentor, essayant de trouver n'importe quoi qui pourrait montrer qu'il était encore vivant. Mais rien. Elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues et elle baissa la tête, sans se soucier des combats qu'il y avait autour d'elle. Jedusor sourit méchamment en la voyant comme elle était.

« C'est ce qui arrive, quand on me défie, très chère Mya. »

Il lui tourna le dos et s'avança vers l'entrée de Poudlard. Il fut cependant coupé dans sa marche quand le sol trembla. Les gens regardèrent autour d'eux, paniqués, qu'ils soient membres de l'Ordre ou Mangemorts. Mya serrait et desserrait les poings. Elle sentit une colère et une haine qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti monter en elle. Son élastique qui retenait ses cheveux explosa, laissant ses cheveux libre se dressaient autour de sa tête comme un halo. Une aura dorée commença à apparaître autour d'elle l'enveloppant toute entière et elle se tourna enfin vers Voldemort qui était terrifié par la magie qu'il sentait émaner de son adversaire. Elle releva la tête et il eut un mouvement de recul devant ses yeux.

« C'est ce qui arrive quand on te défie ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme. « C'est ce qui arrive quand on te défie ? » cette fois elle avait crié et Jedusor se retrouva lourdement projeté en arrière. Il secoua la tête en se relevant pour reprendre ses sens mais n'en eut pas le temps. La sorcière avait levé sa main et il commença à s'élever dans les airs. Elle leva son autre main et serra le poing et il ne put plus respirer. Elle eut un sourire sadique en le voyant agoniser et relâcha la pression, lui faisant reprendre son souffle. Elle le laissa aussi tomber, et il atterrit lourdement, se casser une jambe et un bras dans le processus. Mya leva encore une fois des yeux pleins de fureur en le voyant se relever et le ciel commença à devenir plus sombre. Une grosse tempête commença sur le champs de bataille, déstabilisant les deux armées qui continuaient de se battre. Mya forma une grosse boule d'énergie électrique pure, provenant d'un éclair qui venait de tomber, dans ses mains et le fit grossir jusqu'à ce que la taille lui convienne. Elle commença alors doucement à s'élever dans les airs, la boule d'énergie au dessus de sa tête, au dessus de ses bras tendus et de ses mains, levées vers le ciel.

« Je jure par Merlin et Morgane qu'aujourd'hui, tu vas payer pour toutes les atrocités que tu as commises, pour tout les gens que tu as tué et pour toute la cruauté dont tu as fait preuve jusqu'à maintenant ! »

Plus Mya le regardait, plus Jedusor avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir bouger. Et c'est ce qu'il se passait. Il ne pouvait plus du tout bouger. Mya commença alors à crier et elle balança son énorme boule d'énergie sur lui. Elle venait de concentrer les trois quarts de ses pouvoirs destructeurs dans cette attaque qui devait tué Voldemort. Elle atterrit sans douceur au sol, laissant ainsi rouler ses baguettes. Elle regarda Voldemort hurlait de douleur lorsque son attaque rentra en contact avec lui et il eut soudain une explosion, tuant tous les mangemorts autour d'eux. Étonnamment, les membres de l'Ordre et du côté du bien ne furent pas blessés par cette attaque destructrice. Lorsque le fumée se dissipa, on put tout de même apercevoir un Jedusor, chauve et brûlé, blessé presque à mort, commencer à ramper pour attraper une baguette à côté de lui. Mya rampa elle-aussi pour attraper la sienne et commença une course entre les deux. Ils les eurent en même temps et crièrent :

« _AVADA KEDAVRA_! »

« _EXPELLIARMUS_! »

Les deux sorts se heurtèrent avec force et commença une bataille acharnée. Les deux se relevèrent difficilement, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons : Voldemort à causes de ses milliers de blessure et Mya à cause de la quantité d'énergie qu'elle venait de perdre. Ils maintinrent les sortilèges, se forçant à rester debout et à continuer le combat. Mya cria d'épuisement et utilisa sa main gauche pour renforcer le sort. Tom ne put supporter ce surplus de pouvoir et lâcha sa baguette, se prenant le sort en pleine poitrine. Il hurla encore une dernière fois et on le vit soudain disparaître comme du papier, noirci par un feu.

Mya tomba à genoux et récupéra les deux baguettes avant de se diriger vers Severus. Elle tomba à ses côtés et éclata en sanglots. Elle avait réussi à vaincre le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, mais à quel prix. La bataille faisait encore rage autour d'elle mais elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était de rentrer se mettre dans son lit et pleurer jusqu'à l'épuisement. Un main sur son épaule la fit relever la tête. Drago, inquiet, était descendu de son balais pour l'aider et était maintenant à côté d'elle.

« Mya, la bataille n'est pas finie ! » il caressa le visage de sa cousine avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Les sorts fusaient autour d'eux mais il savait qu'elle avait besoin de ça maintenant. « Tu dois nous aider à défendre Poudlard. Pour Severus. »

Cela eut l'effet escompté. Elle releva la tête, le regarda puis hocha la tête en reniflant. Elle ferma les yeux et le halo dorée réapparut autour d'elle.

« _Par les pouvoirs que m'ont transmis mes ancêtres les fondateurs de Poudlard._ » Sa voix semblait mystique quand on l'écoutait. « _J'exige que toute forme de mal quitte ce château pour ne plus y revenir ! Que la paix soit rendue pour le reste de ma vie ! Moi, Mya Adrianna Black, ordonne que cette école soit fermée à toute source de mal extérieur et que ces mangemorts disparaissent !_ »

Un énorme Lion, un gros Serpent, un aigle majestueux et un magnifique blaireau apparurent et volèrent entre les combattants. Ceux qui portaient la Marque des Ténèbres tombèrent à genoux, se livrant ainsi aux membres de l'Ordre qui les arrêtèrent. Son travail venait de finir, elle avait protégé cette école et détruit le mal. La jeune fille se tourna vers Ginny qui venait de poser ses pieds au sol et courut vers elle. Les deux filles s'étreignirent en pleurant et la famille Weasley, heureusement pour le bonheur de tous, complète vint se rajouter au câlin. Mya tendit ses bras pour Drago qui souffla mais arriva avec le sourire. Tous se séparèrent et se tournèrent vers les morts qui étaient en train d'être amenés dans la Grande Salle. La jeune sorcière grimaça devant l'étendue des dégats de la guerre. Elle qui voulait faire son mariage dans le parc de Poudlard, en face du Lac Noir, s'était raté. Elle serra les dents pour s'empêcher de pleurer devant le nombre de victimes. Les jumelles Patil étaient autour d'un corps et pleuraient abondamment. Mya ferma les yeux fit apparaître une couronne de fleurs sur la tête de Lavande. Elle lui embrassa le front et partit voir les autres victimes. Elle se tint contre le mur lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Remus et Nymphadora étaient tous les deux, côté à côté, allongés sur des baches. Elle ne tint plus et éclata encore une fois en sanglots.

Remus avait été un des plus fantastique professeur qu'elle avait eu et un très bon ami. Elle ne l'oublierai jamais ! Elle l'avait toujours considéré comme une sorte d'oncle puisqu'il était en quelques sortes le frère de cœur de son père. Elle posa ses mains sur son visage et se laissa glisser.

Nymphadora avait été la dernière personne, sans compter Drago, qui appartenait à sa famille. Elle était aussi la petite cousine de son père, ce qui faisait d'elle aussi sa cousine. Elle n'aurait jamais cru la perdre. Tonks avait toujours été là pour elle, connaissant son secret depuis le début. Elle recevait souvent sa visite chez elle, lorsqu'elle était plus petite, et elle s'était toujours bien entendue avec elle. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire.

Elle releva la tête et regarda Minerva aidait qui elle pouvait. Elle se releva doucement et s'avança vers son ancien professeur de métamorphose. Elle lui toucha le bras et sans un mot, l'écossaise la prit dans ses bras et la serra fermement.

« C'est grâce à vous que nous avons gagné, Mya ! » lui dit la vieille femme à l'oreille. « Nous avons perdu beaucoup de personnes chères à nos yeux mais elles vivent heureuses maintenant. »

Mya acquiesça et soupira avant d'aider Madame Pomfresh qui se sentait surpassée. Elle lui sourit douloureusement avant de commencer à guérir les blesser avec ses pouvoirs malgré la fatigue. Lorsqu'elle n'en put plus, Pom-pom lui donna une couverture et un chocolat chaud avec un sourire doux. Mya le prit et alla s'asseoir avec Ginny et Drago, qui se tenaient la main. Elle sourit doucement en les voyant et s'assit à côté de son cousin. Elle regarda le soleil se couchait.

 **Au même moment, à Panorama City**

Les rangers étaient restés toute la nuit, assis, sans rien dire sur les rochers. Le soleil s'était levé depuis une bonne heure déjà et les oiseaux commençaient à chanter. Jayden, bien que le combat contre Deker était fini, s'inquiétait. Il ne savait pas comment Mya allait. Il ne savait pas si elle était encore en vie. Il avait tellement peur de la perdre.

Il se leva doucement, s'attirant le regard des autres sur lui. Emily fronça les sourcils en le voyant plongé dans ses pensées et remarqua enfin l'élément manquant de l'affaire. Mya, qui était partie avec Jayden et qui avait clamé au et fort qu'elle resterait avec lui, n'était pas là. Elle se redressa et parla pour la première fois depuis la veille.

« Jayden. Où es Mya ? »

Les autres se figèrent et regardèrent autour d'eux. Jayden avait relevé la tête et regardait maintenant le ciel, un air inquiet sur son visage.

« Elle est partie à Londres. » répondit simplement le jeune homme en fermant les yeux. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à son corps sans vie, froid et au sol.

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? » demanda Kevin en fronçant les sourcils

Jayden eut une mine encore plus sombre. « Pour la bataille finale. Voldemort a attaqué son école de magie et elle est partie les aider. »

Les autres replongèrent dans le silence. Jayden, quant à lui se tourna vers eux et uivrit la bouche pour parler.

« Merci de m'avoir aidé cette nuit. » Il avait ses pouces dans la ceinture de son pantalon, comme d'habitude. « Désolé de vous avoir caché mon secret. » Emily regarda le sol, et releva le regard vers lui. « Lauren et la plan devaient être protégés. » Il regarda Kevin qui fixait quelque chose sur le sol à côté de Mike. « Je dois vous laisser. » finit-il lorsque personne ne répondait.

« Jayden, arrête ! » s'énerva Kevin en se relevant de là où il était assis. Le ranger bleu s'énervait rarement mais lorsqu'il le faisait, on avait tout intérêt à l'écouter. Il balança un caillou et reprit. « Tu es toujours notre leader ! »

« On ne t'en veux pas de ne pas nous avoir livré ton secret ! » intervint à son tour Mia en se levant elle aussi. « Nous avons tous choisi de te suivre. »

« Je ne suis pas celui que vous croyez que j'étais. » répondit Jayden, sans les regarder.

Mike, en entendant cela, vit rouge. Il se leva violemment du tronc où il était assis et s'approcha de Jayden. « Et toutes les batailles ? Tu veux nous faire croire qu'on ne connaissait pas l'homme à qui on faisait confiance pour diriger l'équipe ? Qu'on ne connaissait pas à l'homme à qui Mya à fait confiance ? » Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. « Si tu penses que tout ce que nous avons fait ensemble ne vaut rien, simplement parce que tu avais un secret, dis-le nous en face ! » Il avait une voix dure. Jayden, habituellement si dur, pleurait. Il avait versé une unique larme comme avec Mya. En voyant cela, Mike s'adoucit. « Ce n'est pas ce que je pense. »

Toute l'équipe se rapprocha de Jayden qui avait baissé la tête et regardait le sol. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes silencieuse, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne parle encore une fois. Jayden finit par se retourner vers eux tandis que le Morpher de Kevin sonnait.

« Allez à la Marina ! » lui disait Ji. « Lauren et Antonio ont besoin d'aide. »

« D'accord ! » acquiesça Kevin, le visage devenu plus sérieux. « On y va. » Il ferma son Morpher et se tourna vers les autres. « Des moogers, à la Marina. Lauren et Antonio sont déjà en chemin. »

Kevin regarda chacun de ses coéquipiers avant de replanter son regard dans celui du jeune Shiba.

« Jayden, s'il te plait, viens avec nous. » demanda-t-il, presque suppliant.

« Allez-y. » répondit Jayden en hochant la tête rapidement. « J'en ai pour une minute mais je vous promets que je vous rejoins. » Les autres sourirent et Mike se tourna vers Jayden.

« Sérieux ? » Jayden hocha la tête en souriant. « Super ! » Mike tendit son poing à Jayden et ils se firent un check.

Jayden les regarda courir et se transformer pour aller sauver le monde encore une fois. Il se retourna vers le ciel et ferma les yeux, espérant que sa fiancée soit en vie.

 _Reviens vite, mon amour._

 **Retour à Poudlard.**

« Que vas-tu faire de la baguette de Sureau ? » demanda doucement Drago en glissant ses bras autour des tailles des deux filles.

Mya avait repris des forces grâce au chocolat que Pom-pom lui avait donné et ils étaient maintenant tout les trois en train de marcher sur le pont principal qui était détruit à moitié.

« Je vais faire ce qu'Harry aurait fait. » répondit doucement Mya en la tenant de ses deux mains. Soudain, elle l'apporta à son genou et la cassa en deux. « Cette baguette a fait souffrir trop de monde. Puis j'ai déjà une baguette et elle me convient parfaitement. » Elle jeta les deux morceaux dans le vide, les regardant bien tomber.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu maintenant que Voldemort est parti ? » posa doucement Ginny en les regardant.

« Je ne sais pas Ginny-chérie. » répondit Drago en l'embrassant sur le bout du nez. Ginny pouffa et se tourna vers l'ancienne Préfète-en-Chef qui regardait Poudlard avec un visage impassible.

« Et toi Mione ? »

« Je pensais à devenir Auror... » commença la jeune Black en regardant toujours le château.

« Mais ? » demanda Drago en regardant lui aussi Poudlard. Finalement, les trois amis fixèrent le château détruit.

« Peut-être que je me verrais bien Directrice de Poudlard. » finit Mya en soupirant.

« Tu serais la meilleure directrice qu'il y aurait jamais existé. » lui sourit Ginny. « Meilleure que Dumbledore lui-même et que McGonagall. »

« Il y a un autre problème, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Drago en l'observant mordiller sa lèvre inférieur.

« Jayden. » lâcha-t-elle en soupirant. « Le meilleur moyen de protéger ce château est que j'y sois en tant que Directrice. Ce serait tellement formidable de vivre pour toujours dans ce qui fut ma maison pour les dix dernières années de ma vie. Mais je vais me marier et je dois trouver quelque chose qui ne me garde pas loin de l'homme que j'aime. J'ai déjà passé trop de temps sans lui à venir combattre Voldemort, alors qu'il avait besoin que je sois là avec lui. Je... Même si il acceptait que je sois à Poudlard, je ne pourrais jamais rester sans l'avoir à mes côtés. » Elle soupira en regardant l'état de ses vêtements. « Je ne sais pas vous mais moi je suis épuisée. »

Les deux autres rigolèrent et ils rentrèrent à Poudlard où ils virent que seule le Professeur McGonagall les attendait. Elle sourit doucement et les guida vers des appartements où ils pourraient passer la nuit. Les trois amis la remercièrent et s'endromirent dans leur chambres respectives. Mya soupira en retirant les affaires qu'elle avait prises en partant de la Maison Shiba. Elle sourit doucement en sortant le gros sac de voyage de son futur mari. Elle en sortit une chemise rouge qu'il mettait souvent et la mit. Elle prendrait la douche le lendemain, maintenant, elle se trouvait trop fatiguée pour pouvoir faire un pas de plus. Elle insonorisa la pièce et se coucha en respirant l'odeur de son fiancé.

Lorsque Mya se réveilla, le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Elle soupira et se leva. Elle ne devait pas trop s'attardait ici alors qu'une deuxième guerre l'attendait. Elle n'avait pas très bien dormi : elle avait revécu la mort de Severus toute la nuit et elle avait vu la renaissance de Maître Xandred, ce qui la confortait dans l'idée qu'elle devait impérativement rentrer maintenant. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et ce qui la choqua le pus fut ses yeux hantés. Elle grimaça en prenant une chemise de Jayden, rouge, et un jeans à elle. Elle se dirigea doucement vers la salle de bain sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller les deux nouveaux tourtereaux.

Trentes minutes plus tard, elle quitta les appartements, habillée de la chemise de Jayden dont elle avait retroussé les manches jusqu'aux coudes. Elle avait laissé une lettre expliquant tout de la seconde guerre auquelle elle allait participer. Elle sortit dehors et lança un dernier regard au château démoli. Elle prit son Morpher et traça le symbôle de Téléportation. Elle se retrouva ainsi, devant les portes de la maison Shiba, en pleine nuit. Elle entra discrètement dans la maison et écouta Lauren parlait, un bras en écharpe.

« Demain, Maître Xandred devra mordre la poussière. » Elle regarda tout le monde qui acquiesça. « Oui mais auparavant, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. » Elle lança un discret regard à son frère qui se tenait debout à côté d'elle, les mains derrière le dos. « Comme vous le savez, le symbôle de confinement n'a pas marché. J'ai été incapable de mener ma mission a bien. Par conséquent, l'équipe sera de nouveau dirigée par Jayden. » Mya sourit grandement et s'appuya sur la chambranle de la porte, dans l'ombre de façon à se que personne ne la remarque.

« Sérieux ? » demanda Mike avec espoir

« Je me suis dit que vous seriez tous d'accord ! » elle avait dit cela en souriant. « Jayden est le meilleur atout que nous aillons. Mya en est un aussi mais nous ne savons pas quand elle rentreras. » Elle regarda fixement son frère qui avait froncé légèrement les sourcils.

« Merci Lauren. » lui dit-il doucement en prenant sa place, sur le fauteuil du leader. Il prit une grande inspiration et commença. « Ok, écoutez. Maître Xandred est plus puissant que jamais. Il semble qu'il soit invincible. Mais j'ai un plan. On va le vaincre en employant la force. »

Les autres le regardèrent comme s'il était fou. Ils eurent des rires nerveux.

« C'est... c'est ça ton plan ? » demanda Mike, pas sûr du tout du plan de son chef.

« La tentative de confiner Maître Xandred a échoué. Mais ça l'a beaucoup affaibli. » reprit Jayden d'un air confiant. Mya sourit de bonheur d'avoir retrouvé son Jayden. « L'essence humaine de Dayu l'a sauvé mais elle a aussi créé un point faible qu'on peut exploiter. » Il fit une pause. « Oublions le confinement. Si on parvenait à le toucher au niveau de la tâche blanche avec une frappe assez puissante, il pourrait ne jamais s'en remettre. »

« D'accord, mais il nous faut plus de puissance. » intervint Kevin. Mya sourit. La dernière carte de la famille Shiba allait sûrement être mise en jeu.

« Et bien, vous l'aurez ! » dit joyeusement Lauren. « Grâce à ça ! » elle tendit un disque rouge à Jayden.

« Le disque de feu Shiba ! » Jayden leur montra le nouveau disque.

« J'en étais sûre ! » murmura fortement Mya. Réalisant ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle posa sa main sur sa bouche. Mais Mentor avait déjà tourné sa tête dans sa direction et son visage s'était éclairé. Elle lui fit signe de ne rien dire et continua d'écouter la conversation.

« Je ne suis pas en état de me battre, mais j'emploierai toutes les forces dont je dispose pour charger le disque avec un maximum de puissance. » Lauren avait dit cela en regardant son frère, souriante. »Avec de la chance, on ne devrait plus entendre parler de Maître Xadred pendant... une éternité ! »

« Génial ! » sourit Mike. « Merci pour toute l'aide que tu nous apportes, Lauren. »

« Le combat sera rude, c'est certain. » reprit une dernière fois Jayden en souriant. « Mais nous sommes forts et je crois qu'ensemble on peut faire des prouesses ! »

Les autres acquiescèrent avec le sourire tandis que Mentor était heureux de les voir comme cela. Il se tourna vers Mya qui souriait, attendant le bon moment pour rentrer. Elle se mordilla la lèvre et avança silencieusement.

« Une autre épée en plus vous aiderez ? » elle avait parlé doucement mais tout le monde l'avant entendu.

Les autres se retournèrent vivement et coururent la prendre dans leurs bras. Mya sourit doucement et ria quand Antonio la souleva et la fit tourner dans les airs. Lorsque les effusions des rangers furent terminées, ils s'écartèrent pour que Mya puisse voir Jayden. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé et la regardait comme si elle n'était pas vraiment là. Il se leva doucement, posa le disque sur la table puis la rejoignit en deux grandes enjambées. Il glissa une de ses mains derrière sa nuque et l'autre sur sa taille et l'attira dans un long baiser. Tout le monde applaudit mais les deux amoureux n'en tinrent pas compte. Jayden ne voulait pas mettre fin au baiser. Il avait peur qu'elle ne soit pas vraiment là, vivante et qu'elle ne fut qu'un rêve. Il s'écarta d'elle plus par manque d'air que par choix et posa son front contre le sien. Il remonta ses mains jusqu'à son visage, où elle plaça les siennes sur les mains de Jayden.

« Tu es revenu. Tu es là, vivante. »

« Oui, Jayden. Je suis là et je ne te quitterai plus. »

Il reposa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser plus doux. Les autres souriaient fortement en les regardant.

« Ça veut dire... » commença Mike en souriant encore plus. « Ça veut dire que tu as vaincu Voldemort ? »

Mya, son front toujours contre celui de Jayden, se tourna légèrement et acquiesça en perdant un peu son sourire. Jayden le vit et décida que tout le monde devait aller au lit. À peine fut-elle dans la chambre, qu'il la reprit dans ses bras, comme si elle allait s'envoler. Elle s'y blottit volontier et laissant la tension des ses deux derniers jours redescendre. Elle leva la tête vers Jayden qui avait la sienne dans son cou et lui sourit en se dégageant délicatement de ses bras. Elle se tourna vers l'armoire pour ranger toutes leurs affaires et entreprit de ses déshabiller pour trouver une nuisette. Elle enleva délicatement les premiers boutons de la chemise rouge et sentant le regard de son amant dans son dos, elle lui lança un léger regard par dessus son épaule. Qu'elle regretta, enfin, façon de parler.

Jayden la plaqua contre l'armoire et l'embrassa brutalement, tenant ses mains au dessus de sa tête d'une main, et déboutonnant sa chemise de l'autre. Une fois cela fait, il lâcha ses mains et fit glisser la chemise le long de ses bras. Il descendit ses mains à sa taille et dessina des petits ronds avec ses doigts sans cesser de l'embrasser. Il posa ensuite ses lèvres sur son cou tandis qu'il lui attrapait une cuisse et qu'elle enroulait l'autre autour de sa taille. Il la posa sur le bureau tandis qu'elle lui enlevait sa chemise et le t-shirt qu'il avait en dessous. Mya plaqua ses mains fortement sur le torse de son fiancé et les fit descendre jusqu'à la ceinture de son pantalon, qu'elle entreprit défaire. Le vêtement tomba au sol avec un bruit sourd et le bas de Mya se retrouva à côté, en quelques secondes après que Jayden lui ait enlevé ses chaussures, et les siennes au passage.

Leur nuit fut la meilleure de toute leur vie, dépassant largement celle de leurs fiançailles. Cela était logique puisqu'ils avaient eu mutuellement peur de perdre l'autre. Ils avaient besoin de se retrouver et de se sentir pour savoir qu'ils étaient bien ensemble et que la menace de Tom Jedusor ne planait plus. Cependant, la menace de Maître Xandred était toujours présente, donc cette nuit fut aussi celle de leur probable dernière fois. Si l'un des deux devait mourir le lendemain, ils voulaient que leur dernière soirée soit magique.

 _Demain, ce sera la fin de ton règne de terreur, Xandred !_ Mya sourit à Jayden et ferma les yeux.


	27. Chapter 27

Le lendemain, Mya se leva aux aurores, un sentiment de malaise au creux de l'estomac. Elle enroula le drap autour d'elle et se dégagea doucement des bras de son aimé afin de ne pas le réveiller. Ce dernier lâcha un léger soupir avant de porter sa main derrière sa tête. Mya fut soulagée et s'habilla en vitesse. Elle sourit en le voyant ainsi paisible et sortit tranquillement. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle ne trouva personne. Elle regarda l'heure sur l'horloge de la cuisine. 7H30. Elle avait le don de ne jamais dormir lorsqu'il le fallait. Elle grogna avant de mordre furieusement dans une tranche de pain. Elle se goinfra de pâte à tartiner et attendit que quelqu'un ne daigne se montrer. Ses prières furent entendues puisque, même pas dix minutes plus tard, Emily arriva en baillant.

« Bonjour. » lui dit-elle en souriant.

« Bonjour. » répondit la sorcière en reprenant une tranche de pain avec de la pâte à tartiner. « Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Hum hum. » acquiesça Emily, soudainement réveuse.

« Crache le morceau, Em' »

« Mike et moi, on s'est embrassé hier. »

Mya sourit grandement et levant les mains en l'air. « Hallelujah ! » ria-t-elle

« Tu vas grossir ! » lâcha le ranger jaune après avoir rigolé

« Quelle importance, puisque de toute façon, ce soir on sera probablement mort. » grogna la sorcière en poussant l'assiette, se sentant soudainement malade.

« Ne dis pas ça ! » la réprimanda Emily inquiète en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu es sûre que tu vas bien, Mi' ? Tu es toute pâle. »

« Non, je crois que je vais vomir. »

Mya s'élança hors de la cuisine, bousculant ainsi Jayden et Kevin qui venaient de se lever. Jayden lança un regard inquiet à son co-leader et suivit sa fiancée, qu'il retrouva la tête au dessus des toilettes. Il lui attrapa la cheveux en s'accroupissant à côté d'elle pour lui dégager la figure et lui lui caressait le dos. Mya tira la chasse et s'essuya la bouche avec un mouchoir que lui tendait Jayden.

« Ça va ? » lui demanda-t-il doucement. Emily et Kevin arrivèrent à leur tour, accompagnés de Mike et Mentor qui avaient entendu tout le remue-ménage qu'avait provoqué la jeune fille.

« Je crois que j'ai mangé trop de chocolat. » répondit faiblement la sorcière en regardant Emily qui lui fit un sourire encourgeant. « Je pense aussi que le combat d'aujourd'hui m'angoisse plus que je ne veux l'admettre. »

« Tu as combattu un sorcier qui pet te tuer rien qu'en te pointant avec un bout de bois et tu as peur de Maître Xandred ? » lâcha Mike, étonné.

« Mike ! » dit Kevin en le tapant sur la tête. « Arrête de l'angoisser plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà ! »

« Non, il a raison. » intervint la sorcière en se relevant avec l'aide de Jayden qui lui passa un gant sur le front rapidement. La jeune fille commença à reprendre un semblant de couleur. « Allons nous préparer.. »

Elle se dégagea de Jayden et partit rapidement vers la porte d'entrée. Elle avait besoin d'air. Jayden regarda Mike, un regard colérique avant de secouer la tête et de partir dans la cuisine.

« Tu n'es qu'un idiot, Mike. » lui dit Emily en secouant la tête.

« Ce n'est pas pour elle qu'elle a peur. » continua Kevin alors que lui, Mike et Mentor se dirigeaient vers la cuisine.

« Elle est inquiète pour vous tous. » finit Ji en soupirant. « Elle a tellement perdu de gens durant sa vie à cause de la guerre, qu'elle ne veut pas que vous disparaissiez, vous-aussi. »

« J'ai fait une boulette. » réalisa Mike en grimaçant. « Je vais aller lui parler. »

Il sortit pour parler à la jeune fille. Il la vit alors devant un mannequin, son épée samouraï à la main. Elle fit un léger mouvement de la main et le mannequin s'anima. Elle regarda ses vêtements et se changea grâce à la magie. Elle pouvait vraiment tout faire. Elle se retrouva donc avec un nouveau kimono d'entraînement. Les bordures, habituellement rouge, étaient de toutes les couleurs. Elle sourit en le voyant et fit signe à Mike de s'avancer.

« Ce n'est rien Mike. » dit-elle sachant pertinemment qu'il venait s'excuser. « Observe donc ce qu'est un vrai samouraï ! » se vanta-t-elle en riant doucement.

« Ne te fais pas mal ! » conseilla le ranger vert en s'asseyant sur le banc, un grand sourire sur le visage

Le mannequin s'élança vers la sorcière qui bloqua son attaque. Elle riposta en donnant un coup vertical que le mannequin esquiva. Le combat continua jusqu'à ce que la sorcière carbonise l'homme de bois avec une _ATTAQUE FLAMBOYANTE_. Elle se tourna vers son ami qui était accompagné de Lauren.

« C'est normal d'avoir peur, Mya. » lui dit doucement Mia. Mike lui avait raconté. « C'est une des batailles la plus importante de ta vie. »

Mya soupira avant de rentrer, suivi des deux autres. Elle n'eut pas le temps de passer le seuil du salon, que le capteur de distorsion sonna. Elle courut à côté de Jayden et regarda Mentor ouvrir la carte.

« ça ressemble à une invasion ! » s'exclama Ji en voyant la carte 3D, recouverte de points rouges.

« Whaou, regardez tous ces points. » dit à son tour Mike

« Je n'avais jamais vu autant d'alertes se déclenchaient en même temps. » intervint la japonaise

« La rivière Sanzu est en train d'innonder notre monde. » reprit Ji, après s'être assis. « On dirait que le combat pour notre survie à commencer. »

« Il est temps de passer à l'attaque et d'en finir avec Maître Xandred. » Jayden s'était avancé.

« En route ! » dit Emily d'une voix plus sombre que d'habitude.

Ils se mirent tous à courir jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de la maison sous le regard fier de Mentor. Pendant le trajet, les rangers, dont Antonio qui les avait rejoint, s'étaient, on ne sait pour quelle raison, vêti de leur kimono d'entraînement. Ils arrivèrent une demi-heure plus tard, à l'endroit le plus touché par l'invasion Nighlocks. Ils y virent alors des millions de moogers au pied de la falaise, et plus loin, toute la ville inondée d'eaux rouges, le bateau de Maître Xandred trônant au milieu comme un roi.

« C'est un raz-de-marée » lança Antonio, les yeux écarquillés

« C'est l'heure de vérité. » continua Mia en regardant les moogers.

« Tu ne regrettes pas d'être devenu samouraï « demanda Mike à Antonio en tournant la tête vers lui.

« T'es sérieux ou quoi ? C'est carrément la plus belle chose qu'il me soit arrivé. » répondit Antonio faisant sourire tout le monde. « Jamais je ne voudrais revenir en arrière. »

« Moi non plus ! » ajouta Kevin

« Je n'échangerai ma place pour rien au monde. » dit Emily

« Inutile de vous demander si vous êtes prêts à vous battre alors. » finit Jayden en souriant.

« Bien sûr que non. » lâcha Mya en ricanant. « On l'a été dès qu'on s'est lié à toi. »

« Jayden. » appela Kevin en le regardant. « Tant que tu seras avec nous, on sera prêt à tous. »

« Bien dit ! » dit Mike, fixant d'un œil noir les moogers.

« Peu importe ce qu'il va se passer. » finit Emily d'une voix dure. « On lutte ensemble jusqu'au bout. »

« On est une équipe, et c'est ensemble que nous déferons le mal. » acquiesça la sorcière en prenant les mains des garçons qui l'entourait : Mike et Jayden. Les autres acquiescèrent tandis que les moogers les remarquaient enfin.

« Ils nous ont repérés, on dirait. » dit Mia, d'une voix légèrement tremblante

« Ok, à nous de jouer ! » lança Jayden en sortant son Morpher, tandis que les autres faisaient de même. Mya sortit le Morpher de sa mère qui était le même que celui de Lauren et lui fit une promesse silencieuse de victoire.

« _GO, GO, SAMOURAÏ_! »

Ils tracèrent tous leur symbole de pouvoir et se transformèrent. La sorcière avait choisi la neige comme élément.

« Power Rangers Samouraï, prêt ! » cria Jayden, suivi de tous les autres. Ils s'avancèrent en dégainant leurs épées.

« Power Rangers tous unis, Samouraï pour la vie ! »

Ils s'élancèrent en courant vers les monstres qui en firent autant avec eux. Ils commencèrent à se battre et Jayden cria pour se faire entendre.

« On peut les battre ces moogers ! »

« Mais il y en a tellement ! » lui répondit Emily en en éliminant plusieurs.

« Je dirais même qu'ils sont au complet ! » rétorqua Kevin en tranchant quelques monstres

« Cool comme ça on pourra se débarrasser d'eux un bonne fois pour toute ! » s'écria Mike

« C'est clair ! » acquiesça Mia

« C'est le genre de plan que j'adore ! » cria Antonio

« Adieu moogers ! » cracha la sorcière en concentrant ses pouvoirs et en les relâchant sur les monstres qu'elle ne réussissait pas à avoir avec son épée.

« Power Rangers ! » hurla le Maîktre des Nighlocks en sautant de son bateau. « L'heure de votre fin à sonner ! Préparez-vous à mordre la poussière ! »

« Il va falloir vous surpasser Maître Xandred ! » lui répondit violemment Jayden tandis que les rangers se mettaient en ligne à côté de lui.

« C'est bien mon intention ! » répliqua à son tour le chef des Nighlocks. Les moogers toujours vivants se positionnèrent devant leur Maître, formant ainsi une barrière de moogers.

« Regardez la tâche blanche sur son torse. » ordonna doucement Jayden, l'épée sur son épaule. « C'est par là qu'il a absorber l'humanité de Dayu. » Il fit tourner son épée dans sa main et laissa pendre son bras sur le côté. « ça pourrait être son unique talon d'Achille. » Il sortit le disque de feu Shiba. « J'ai intérêt à faire mouche du premier coup car je n'aurai pas le droit à une seconde chance. » Il plaça le disque Shiba dans la boîte noire et se transforma en Super Samouraï. « Couvrez-moi ! »

« Emily et Mia, placez vous devant ! » ordonna Kevin en se reculant. « Mike et moi, on se mettra derrière. » Il se tourna vers Antonio. « Antonio, Mya ! Surveillez nos arrières. »

« ça marche ! » répondit l'espagnol

« Compris ! » lâcha rapidement la sorcière

« Mike et moi, on va vous couvrir ! » rajouta Kevin en se mettant à côté de son leader

« Tu n'as plus qu'à viser dans le mile. » continua Mike en se mettant, quant à lui, à côté du ranger blanc.

« Allons-y. » clama le ranger rouge en regardant le Nighlock. « Rapprochez-nous de Maître Xandred, coûte que coûte. » Il eut une seconde de silence. « à l'attaque ! » ordonna Jayden.

Il se mit à courir suivi des autres. Le combat recommença, cette fois beaucoup plus intense que précédemment, sous le regard moqueur du chef des Nighlocks.

« Misérables rangers ! » ricana Xandred en regardant les combats. « En s'exposant de la sorte, ils courent à leur perte ! »

« La voie est libre Jayden ! » cria Mia en se tournant vers son leader.

« à toi de jouer ! » finit Emily, tout en reproduisant les actions du ranger rose.

Maître Xandred, voyant Jayden approcher, lui lança une attaque avec son épée qui fut bloquée par Mike et Kevin. Ils avaient sauté devant le ranger rouge pour le défendre. Ils roulèrent sur le côté et permirent à leur chef de passer.

« _ÉPÉE SUPER SAMOURAÏ_! » cria-t-il en activant le disque de feu Shiba et en se mettant à courir. « Ma sœur n'a pas pu vous confiner, mais je peux encore vous réduire en poussière ! »

Jayden sauta par dessus l'épée de Xandred et fit une roulade avant. Il bloqua l'épée du Nighlock avec la sienne et fit un huit avec son épée avant de la plonger dans la tâche blanche sur son torse.

« Il a réussi ! » crièrent Mia et Emily en sautillant sur place tandis que les garçons s'eclaffaient de joie.

« Non. » la voix de Mya était dure comme l'acier. « Il aurait déjà explosé si c'était le cas. Or, il se tient merveilleusement bien debout. Jayden avait tord. La tâche blanche est peut-être son point faibe, mais il avait tord lorsqu'il pensait que nous aurions assez de puissance. »

« Je savais que c'était votre talon d'Achille ! » dit fièrement Jayden en enfonçant plus fortement son épée dans la tâche blanche. Xandred attrapa la lame d'une main.

« Aaah je comprends. » dit-il sombrement. « C'était bien joué, Power Ranger Rouge. » Jayden releva la tête, surpris. « Seulement, tu ne pourras pas me battre aussi facilement ! » Il sortit l'épée de son corps et fit voler son ennemi aux pieds des autres rangers.

« Jayden ! » crièrent Mya et Antonio en l'aidant à se relever.

« ça va ? » demanda Emily

« C'est pas possible ! » s'écria le ranger bleu, furieux.

« Tu croyais vraiment que tu étais capable de m'anéantir ? » ria Maître Xandred sans une once de chaleur

« Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, Xandred ! » Jayden reprit son épée à deux mains. Cependant, au plus grand malheur des rangers, une petite explosion eut lieu dans la boîte noire et le disque de feu Shiba tomba au sol en se cassant en plusieurs morceau.

« Le disque de feu Shiba ! » s'écria Emily en s'agenouillant à côté de Jayden. Xandred rigolant encore une fois.

« Votre seule chance de victoire a lamentablement volé en éclat ! » Il tendit sa main devant lui en s'avançant vers les rangers. « _VENT INFERNAL_! » le vent maudit toucha les rangers qui furent envoyés quelques mètres plus loin, dans des cris de douleurs. Flashy fut aussi mit KO. « _FLAMME DU MONDE D'EN BAS_! » de violentes explosions eurent lieu autour et sur les rangers qui s'effondrèrent au sol, redevenant humain. « Alors ! » s'écria le Maître des Nighlocks après avoir rigolé. « Ne me faites pas attendre ! Suppliez-moi de vous laisser la vie sauve, misérable cloporte ! »

« Vous pouvez nous faire ce ue vous voulez ! On ne se soumettra jamais ! » lui répondit violemment le chef des rangers, allongé sur le ventre au sol.

« Ainsi vous refusez de vous avouez vaincu ? » demanda presque gentiment Xandred. « Il doit sans doute vous manquez une raison valable ! Puisque vous ne voulez pas vous soumettre, je vais capturer l'autre Power Ranger Rouge, et nous verrons bien si vous ne me suppliez pas de la laisser en vie ! » Xandred s'en alla, laissant les rangers presque agonisant sur le sol.

« Lauren ! Non ! » murmura furieusement Jayden en essayant de se relever. Il retomba lourdement et appuya sa tête sur ses bras.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, les rangers restèrent allongés sur le sol, souffrant et gémissant à cause de leurs blessures. Mya fut la plus courageuse de toutes et réussit à se relever, grimaçant. Elle essaya de reprendre son souffle et remarque encore les nombreux moogers qui leurs restaient à détruire. Elle serra les dents et s'avança vers son futur mari pour l'aider à se relever.

« Vous pouver vous lever j'espère. » dit Jayden d'une voix rauque et fatiguée. « Parce qu'il faut.. qu'on trouve un moyen... d'arrêter Maître Xandred. »

« Je faisais juste une petite sieste ! » lui répondit Antonio en faisant un geste nonchalant de la main.

« Moi aussi. » rajouta Emily en se relevant grâce à l'aide de la gryffondor. Mike se releva lui aussi.

« Les rangers samouraï n'abandonnent jamais. » grogna Mia en grimaçant à côté de Kevin. Ils se relevèrent ensemble et se tinrent à côté des autres.

« Pendant des générations, nos familles ont attendu cet instant ! » lâcha difficilement Kevin en se tenant les côtes.

« Ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui restera pour toujours dans l'histoire. » dit le ranger rouge en fronçant les sourcils.

« On va mettre fin au règne de terreur de Maître Xandred une bonne fois pour toutes. Ce n'est pas des cachalots des mers qui vons nous en empêcher ! » railla Mya en plissant les yeux.

Les rangers acquiescèrent et portèrent leurs mains à leurs tailles. Leurs épées samouraï apparurent par magie et ils coururent vers les moogers. Un par un, les rangers arrivèrent à détruire les rangers à l'aide de compétences acrobatiques, sans remarquer que Mentor arrivait sur le champs de bataille, habillé d'une armure samouraï. Il se mit lui aussi à combattre les moogers qui lui barrait la route. Il appela le chef des rangers en plantant son arme au sol et courut vers l'équipe.

« On leur a donné une bonne leçon ! » lui dit Jayden lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tous, face à face.

« Tout le monde va bien ? » s'enquit Mentor en les regardant un par un.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mentor ! » lui répondit Epily après que Mike et Kevin eurent acquiescé.

« Vous nous avez appris à ne jamais abandonner. » continua Mya en serrant la poignée de son épée plus fort. « On vaincra Maître Xandred quitte à y laisser nos vies. » Mentor acquiesça doucement.

« Et après ça, vous allez m'apprendre quelque chose de nouveau ! » intervint Mike en regardant Ji, un sourire léger sur le visage.

« C'est à dire ? »

« Conduire une moto comme la votre. » lâcha Mike avec un sourire en coin.

« Voilà qui m'effraie beaucoup plus que n'importe quel Nighlock. » répondit Mentor avec humour, faisant rire tout le monde. Il reprit son sérieux et s'avança vers Jayden. « C'est pour toi ! » Il lui tendit quelque chose d'envelopper dans un tissu. Ji enleva le tissu et lui fit voir un nouveau disque de feu shiba.

« Un autre disque de feu Shiba ? » s'étonna Jayden en fronçant les sourcils. « Mais comment elle a fait ? » demanda-t-il en parlant de Lauren.

« Elle y a mis tout le pouvoir qui lui restait. » dit Mentor en reprenant son air sévère. « Mais je crains qu'on ne puisse l'utiliser qu'une seule fois. »

« Une seule chance. » murmura Jayden en prenant le disque dans ses mains. « Alors je ne vais pas la gâcher. »

Ji sortit un autre disque, celui-ci, blanc, de dessous de son kimono. Il le tendit encore une fois à Jayden qui le regarda sans comprendre.

« Ce disque appartenait à ton père. » lui expliqua le vieil homme. « Avant sa dernière bataille, il m'a demandé de le garder. Pour un moment comme celui-ci. » Jayden acquiesça en fronçant les sourcils. « Utilise-le pour doubler ton pouvoir. »

Jayden baissa la tête sur le disque et releva la tête d'un air déterminé.

« L'avenir repose sur cette dernière bataille. » dit-il sombrement

« J'ai confiance en toi. » finit Mentor avant de se tourner vers Mya. Il lui sourit et replongea la main dans son kimono, sous l'œil interrogateur de la sorcière. « Ceci » commença-t-il en sortant un disque où trônait tous les signes de pouvoirs des rangers. Il n'avait pas de couleurs particulière : il les possédait toutes. « Est le disque de pouvoir de ta famille. Il a été transmis depuis des générations entre les rangers Gyffondor qui espéraient pouvoir le maîtriser. Je pense que tu es cette personne. » Elle le prit avec un visage étrangement sans émotions et releva la tête. « Grâce à ce disque, tu pourras libérer toute la puissance et tous les pouvoirs que tu as en toi. Tu pourras, de ce fait, utiliser te pouvoirs de sorcière sur Maître Xandred. »

Mya hocha doucement la tête en rangeant son disque dans son sac de perles. Elle se tourna vers les autres qui hochèrent la tête. Ils se mirent donc à courir vers la ville, où ils savaient que Maître Xandred se trouvait, laissant ainsi Mentor avec son inquiétude. Ils y trouvèrent une horde de moogers qui entourait le Maître des Nighlocks, avançant doucement en riant sombrement devant la mine effrayée des gens qui couraient.

« Maître Xandred ! » cria Jayden, le surprenant. « Il estb temps d'en finir ! » Les moogers se retournèrent un par un, puis Xandred fit enfin face à ses ennemis.

« Je croyais vous avoir dit d'attendre, bande de petites pestes ! » grogna le Nighlock en colère.

« Désolé, on était impatient ! » répondit Mike avec sarcasme.

« Vous serez vaincus et ce monde sera protégé ! » continua Jayden d'une voix dure

Les rangers levèrent leurs épées au dessus de leurs têtes et l'abaissèrent jusqu'au sol, en prenant différentes poses.

« Power Rangers tous unis ! Samouraï pour la vie ! »

« Pauvres fous. ! » s'exclama Xandred en colère. « Pour la vie ? Mais elle va être plus courte que vous ne le pensez ! » Il fit un geste de son épée et les moogers s'élancèrent vers les rangers. « à l'attaque ! »

Les rangers eurent un cri de guerre en courant eux aussi vers les moogers pour les combattre. Ils les détruisirent sous l'oeil de Maître Xandred qui s'énervait de plus en plus en voyant ses soldats se faire battre. Les rangers finirent par se débarrasser de tous les moogers et se tournèrent vers leur Maître.

« Rangers prêts ! » avertit Jayden en sortant son Morpher.

« _GO, GO, SAMOURAÏ_! » ils commencèrent à tracer leurs symboles de pouvoir.

« Ranger samouraï ! » hurla Xandred en tendant la main devant lui. « Je vais vous écraser ! »

Une boule de feu sortit sa main pour se diriger vers les rangers qui bloquèrent l'attaque en activant leurs symboles. Une explosion se fit, créant de la fumée et cachant ainsi les rangers qui arrivèrent en courant vers Xandred. De là commença la véritable bataille contre l'ennemi. Ils parvinrent à bloquer quelques attaques du maître Nighlock mais se firent frapper les uns après les autres et Kevin fut le premier à se faire éjecter loin. Il fut heureusement retenu par Mike et Antonio tandis que les autres se mettaient devant eux.

« J'en ai assez de vos petits jeux ridicule ! » s'écria follement Xandred en leur envoyant une attaque.

Les rangers se protégèrent de l'attaque en faisant une roulade sur le côté. Mike, Mia et Antonio partirent vers la droite et tracèrent le symbole de puissance capture. Mya était derrière eux, attendant qu'ils finissent. Du côté gauche, Emily et Kevin avaient fait la même chos, protégeant ainsi Jayden qui était derrière eux.

Xandred chercha à frapper et éviter les symboles de puissance mais ils se fixèrent finalement sur lui, lui empéchant tout mouvement.

« Vous pensez que vos symboles de puissance vont me retenir prisonnier ? »

« Double disque ! » dit Jayden en mettant sa massue de feu sur l'épaule. « _MASSUE DE FEU,_ mode duo ! »

Jayden cria violemment et courut vers Maître Xandred qui était toujours immobilisé. Il le frappa avec une de ses massues et eut un mouvement de torsion du corps, le faisant se tourner et frapper une deuxième fois le Nighlock avec les deux massues, avant de les plongées directement dans la tâche blanche. Des éclairs s'échappèrent du corps de Maître Xandred qui se trouvait être toujours immobilisé, cette fois à cause des attaque de Jayden. Mais il retrouva rapidement ses esprits en lui envoyant une autre attaque.

« Réfléchis-y à deux fois ! » cria Xandred tandis que Jayden se retrouvait au sol.

« Maintenant ! » ordonna Jayden en s'adressant aux autres.

« Maintenant quoi ? » demanda furieusement le Maître des Nighlocks

« à l'attaque ! » cria Mia en arrivant avec Mike, Emily et Antonio.

« C'est parti ! » dit Mike

« Compris ! » intervint Antonio

« Surprise ! » finit Emily en frappant Xandred avec les autres.

« _ÉPÉE SAMOURAÏ, FEU SHIBA_! » Kevin avait activé le disque de feu Shiba et s'était mis à courir vers le chef des Nighlocks. Il frappa Xandred en plein sur la tâche blanche. « _ATTAQUE FLAMBOYANTE_! » Xandred atterrit lourdement au sol, avec de nombreux petits éclairs s'échappant de son corps. « Mya, à toi ! »

Cette dernière avança avant de positionner son nouveau disque sur son épée. Elle prit une grande gorgée d'air avant de l'activer.

« _POUVOIR GRYFFONDOR_! »

Elle sentit aussitôt la magie couler dans ses veines avant de retomber. Elle regarda les autres qui la protégeaient et déglutit. Elle commençait à désespérer lorsque la magie s'emporta à nouveau, l'encerclant. De minuscules petits symboles de pouvoirs volèrent autour d'elle et sa tunique, autrefois blanche, devint de toutes le couleurs. Ses bottes blanches changèrent de couleurs et devinrent elles-aussi multicolores. Le symbole sur son casque changea et le symbole kanji du courage le remplaça. Elle releva son épée devant elle et courut vers Xandred en tournant une autre fois le disque.

« _ATTAQUE COURAGEUSE_! » Son épée fut entourée soudainement de vert, de bleu, de rouge, de rose et de jaune, signifiant que toutes les attaques spéciales des rangers étaient regroupées en une seule. Elle frappa Xandred fortement, encore une fois dans la tâche blanche et elle imbiba sa lame de pouvoir de sorcière. Xandred hurla et se retrouva encore une fois au sol, quelques mètres plus loin, des éclairs sortant beaucoup fortement qu'auparavant de son corps.

« Finis-le Jayden ! » ordonna-t-elle à son leader qui se releva.

« Grâce au disque Shiba de Lauren, c'est exactement ce que je vais faire. » Il mit le disque Shogun sur la poignée de son épée et la leva au niveau de sa tête. « _TRANSFORMATION SHOGUN_ , par le pouvoir des Ancêtres. » Il avait activé le disque et l'armure Shogun l'avait soudainement entouré.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » s'exclama Xandred en regardant le ranger rouge, étonné.

« C'est la fin de la partie pour vous ! » répondit Jayden férocement en levant son arme au dessus de sa tête.

« Tu vas voir ! » dit Xandred en voyant le leader courir vers lui.

Jayden parvint deux fois à le toucher au torse, au niveau de la tâche blanche, esquivant aussi quelques attaques du Nighlock.

« Pour que ça marche, je dois frapper sur son poing faible ! » Jayden parvint le toucher à plusieurs reprises, avant de lancer sa dernière attaque. « _ATTAQUE DU SHOGUN_! » La lame s'enflamma et il resta appuyer sur le point faible de son ennemi, avant de lui redonner un dernier coup et de se retourner.

« Non ! » cria Xandred en essayant de s'échapper. « Ce n'est pas possible ! » Jayden courut se mettre à côté de ses coéquipiers qui l'entourèrent. « C'est impossible ! » continua de grogner le chef des Nighlocks. Le symbole kanji de la famille Shiba apparut sur le torse du méchant avant quil n'explose. « Vous n'avez pas fini d'entendre parler de moi. »

Les rangers tournèrent le dos à l'explosion et reprirent leur souffle. Mya sentit a tension s'abaisser avant de se rappeler la seconde forme des Nighlocks. Elle se redressa et regardant autour d'elle.

« On a réussi ! » dit Jayden en tournant la tête vers les autres. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que le disque de Lauren avait assez de pouvoir pour la transformation Shogun. »

« C'est incroyable ! » dirent les trois autres garçons ensemble.

« Beau travail rangers ! » félicita Jayden en se tournant vers eux.

« Ce n'est pas fini ! » les interrompit Mya en montrant Xandred se réincarner dans sa seconde forme.

« Power Rangers Samouraï ! » hurla Maître Xandred en les regardant de haut. Les rangers levèrent la tête vers lui, effrayés. « Maintenant votre monde va disparaître ! Vous allez affronter mon courroux ! »

« Non Maître Xandred ! » le contredit Jayden en serrant le poing. « Vous allez affronter le courroux des samouraïs ! » Il sortit la boîte noire. « Boîte Noire ! » Les autres rangers sortirent leurs Zords.

« L'heure de la dernière grande bataille a sonné ! » cria Kevin tandis que tous encerclaient leur leader.

« _MEGAMODE ACTIVE_! »

Tous les Zords se réunirent et formèrent le GigaZord.

« _TRANSFORMATION SUPER SAMOURAÏ_! » Les rangers apparurent dans le cockpit du GigaZord. « _GIGAZORD SAMOURAÏ_ , ensemble pour vaincre ! »

« Prenez ça ! » cria Xandred en lançant une attaque avec son épée. Le slash de Xandred atteint le GigaZord qui avançait vers lui, provoquant ainsi de grosses secousses dans le cockpit. De la fumée commença à s'échapper de l'intérieur. « Je vous hais, les Power Rangers ! Je vais vous battre ! Même si je dois y laisser la vie ! »

Il envoya des éclairs vers les rangers qui ne purent les éviter et les GigaZord vola en arrière. Une nouvelle vague de secousses arriva, faisant apparaître des éclairs dans le cockpit, montrant qu'il était sur le point de se détruire. Les rangers furent expulsés contre les parois du GigaZord, perdant ainsi son contrôle.

« Xandred est plus fort que jamais ! » dit difficilement Emily en se relevant grâce à sa table de contrôle, la main sur la poitrine. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

« à ce rythme là, on ne fera pas long feu ! » répondit Mia en s'accoudant à sa table de contrôle.

« Je vais essayer de gagner du temps ! » lança Kevin en sortant son Morpher. « Pouv... »

« Attends ! » le coupa Mya, que Jayden aidait à relever. « N'utilise pas encore les symboles ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« On ne peut pas les utiliser un par un ! » expliqua Jayden en se remettant devant sa table. « Il les battrait tous ! » Il se démorpherisa, suivi de Mya qui comprenait son plan. « On doit redevenir humain et combiner tous nos symboles de puissance dans une seule grande attaque ! »

« Quoi ? » s'écria Mike, effrayé par l'idée folle de son leader

« On ne pourra le battre qu'en équipe. » continua Mya tandis que les autres se démorpherisaient.

« Une seule attaque ? » demanda le ranger vert, maintenant humain

« Et si on le manquait ? » interrogea Mia en se tournant vers Jayden

« On va tellement se r approcher qu'on ne va pas le manquer. » expliqua le ranger rouge avec un air déterminé. Emily et Kevin se démorpherisèrent à leur tour.

« Il faut qu'on y arrive. » dit Emily, essoufflée. Elle regarda Mike qui la regardait aussi. « Pour sauver le monde. »

« ca a l'air risqué et dangereux ! » lâcha Antonio après s'être lui aussi retransformé en humain. « Alors, allons-y ! »

« N'oubliez pas ! » avertit Jayden, toujours son air dur sur le visage. « Quoi qu'il arrive, on ne pourra pas reculer ! On va devoir se battre jusqu'au bout, même s'il ne nous reste plus qu'un seul Zord. L'avenir du monde repose sur cette seule et unique attaque. »

Les rangers mirent leurs épée samouraï dans la table de commende à la place de leur MegaLame, chacun à leur tour, en acquiesçant.

« Très bien » commença Jayden avec un léger sourire. IL avait vu sa fiancée lui sourire doucement. « Alors, CHARGEZ ! »

Le GigaZord s'avança doucement vers Maître Xandred qui ricana et renvoya des éclairs bleus vers le GigaZord.

« Vous en voulez encore, on dirait ! » grogna-t-il en abaissant sa main.

Le GigaZord recula et des secousses se firent violemment ressentir dans le cockpit où les rangers tenaient fermement leurs table de commande. L'explosion dûe à l'attaque du Nighlock provoqua la perte de trois Zords.

« On vient de perdre trois de nos Zords ! » avertit la sorcière tandis que le MegaZord à vrilles du Tigre s'avançait toujours plus.

« On continue ! » ordonna Jayden. « Il nous reste encore huit Zords ! »

« Vous ne savez pas quand il est temps d'abandonner ! » cria le maître des Nighlocks en envoyant deux autres slashs vers les rangers.

« On abandonnera jamais ! » lui répondit tout aussi violemment le chef des rangers.

Les rangers continuèrent de faire avancer le MegaZord, concentrés sur leur cible.

« On y est presque ! » lança Antonio en élevant la voix pour se faire entendre à travers les explosions

« Vous me facilitez bien la tâche ! » se moqua Maître Xandred en plantant son épée dans le MegaZord qui explosa.

« On a encore perdu des Zords ! » grogna Jayden en regardant ses coéquipiers. Le MegaZord était redevenu le MegaZord Samouraï de base, avec un bouclier.

« Je vais vous détruire pièce par pièce ! » cria une énième fois Maître Xandred.

« Continuez d'avancer ! » ordonna Jayden

« Vous êtes vraiment déterminés à marcher vers votre propre destruction ! » Xandred relança un slash.

« On a perdu notre bouclier ! » se lamenta Emily. L'intérieur du cockpit était complétement détruit.

« Très bien, les amis. » Jayden regarda tout le monde. « on y est ! » Il tourna sa tête vers Xandred. « Je voudrais juste vous dire qu'aucun ranger rouge n'avait mené une meilleure équipe de samouraï. »

« Jayden.. » dit Mia tandis que Mike hocha sèchement la tête.

« C'était un honneur d'avoir combattu à vos côtés et de vous avoir pour amis, et plus. » Jayden lança un rapide coup d'oeil à Mya qui le regardait.

« Je crois que.. Non je le sais qu'on ressent tous la même chose » dit Mya en souriant grandement.

« Voilà l'instant qu'on attendait ! Maintenant ! » cria Jayden en poussant son épée. Les aures firent de même. « Utilisez tous les symboles de puissance qu'il vous reste ! » Il sortit son épée qui rayonnait de rouge. « C'est maintenant ou jamais ! » Les autres firent la même chose et leurs épées rayonnèrent de leurs couleurs respectives ou de toutes les couleurs pour Mya.

« SAMOURAÏ ! » l'épée du MegaZord s'illumina et les rangers portèrent un coup dans le vide pour ordonner au MegaZOrd de faire la même chose.

Xandred se fit frapper de plein fouet et la lame le transperça violemment. Il chancela et se rattrapa au MegaZord.

« Ce n'est pas possible ! » grogna-t-il. « Power Rangers SamouraÏ, écoutez-moi bien ! » Il gémit de douleur et continua. « Vous avez gagné cette bataille mais n otre volonté de gouverner votre monde ne s'éteindra jamais ! Vous avez peut-être réussi à me vaincre mais les Nighlocks referont surface ! »

Tout autour des combattants, la ville était détruite. Il n'y avait que des décombres. Après avoir dit cela, Xandred explosa violemment et cela propulsa les rangers. L'explosion détruit tout ce qu'il se trouvait dans un rayon de 2 kilomètres, ne laissant que d'autant plus de décombres. L'eau rouge de la Rivière Sanzy, les moogers et le bateau de Maître Xandred s'évaporèrent, laissant le ville comme elle était, sans compter les restes des immeubles.

Ji courut vers la ville, essayant de retrouver les rangers qui étaient enfouis sous les décombres. Il s'arrêta, baleyant l'espace du regard. Il sourit finalement en voyant les sept amis tituber et sortir de dernière une caisse.

« Jayden ! Mya ! Rangers ! » cria-t-il d'une voix soulagée. « Rangers vous avez réussi, vous avez sauvé le monde ! » Les sept rangers levèrent les yeux vers leur Mentor et sourirent en entendant ses paroles. « Les Nighlocks ont été vaincus ! » Les rangers rirent de joie et coururent vers Ji. « Maître Xandred a disparu ! » Ils se prirent touos dans les bras, formant un grand cercle. « Les Nighlocks sont vaincus ! » Les rangers commencèrent à se prendre un par un dans les bras. « Je suis tellement fier de vous tous ! »

« Hey attendez ! » coupa Antonio après avoir relâché Jayden. « Dis-le, une dernière fois ! » Il avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami et lui parlait directement.

« Faisons-le, tous ensemble » répondit le ranger rouge en tendant sa main devant lui. Tout le monde posa sa main sur la sienne.

« Power Rangers Samouraï, la victoire est à nous ! »

Mya sauta dans les bras de Jayden et l'enleça fortement. Il lui rendit doucement son étreinte en riant bruyamment. Ils se séparèrent et s'embrassèrent délicatement, sous les applaudissements des autres.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le maison Shiba, changés et reposés, dans la cuisine. Mya regarda le ciel devant la fenêtre et soupira. Sa journée n'était toujours pas finie.

« Que pasà, chica ? » demanda Antonio, tournant l'attention des autres vers elle.

« Je vais devoir repartir les amis. » répondit Mya en fermant les yeux. Les batailles étaient désormais toutes les deux finies et elle en percevait des flashs.

« Quoi ? » s'écria Mike en se levant brutalement de sa chaise. « On vient de vaincre Maître Xandred, Voldemort est mort lui aussi... Et tu veux t'en aller ? »

« Calmez-vous. » calma doucement Jayden en prenant la main de sa fiancée dans la sienne.

« Explique-nous tout Mi' » dit Emily en se levant elle aussi, suivie de Mia et Lauren qui avait son bras guéri grâce à la sorcière.

« Oui Voldemort a été détruit mais je dois aider à reconstruire Poudlard, comme il était. C'est le cadeau que m'ont légué mes ancêtres, je ne peux pas me détourner d'eux. » expliqua Mya en soupirant.

« Alors nous allons venir avec toi. » lâcha Lauren. Tout le monde la regarda, surpris. « Oui, Maître Xandred n'est plus et je ne sais pas quoi faire de ma vie. Et puis, j'aimerais bien voir l'endroit où ma belle-soeur a vécu. »

« Elle a raison. » acquiesça Kevin en souriant. « Nous allons venir t'aider à reconstruire ton château. »

« Oui. Poudlard a été ton école et nous sommes une équipe. Nous n'allons pas te laisser tomber. » finit Mia en prenant la main de Kevin dans la sienne.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ? » s'écria Mike, excité. « Allons-y »

« Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire d'autre à part merci ! »

Mya laissa échapper quelques larmes et tout le monde revint pour un câlin collectif. Elle sourit doucement et se tourna vers la table de la cuisine. Elle devait trouver quelque chose pour faire un portoloin. Elle soupira d'exaspération lorsqu'elle ne trouva rien et se dirigea vers le salon, suivie des autres. Ils avertirent Ji de leur décision et Mya attrapa la première chose qui lui tomba sur la main, c'est à dire une botte à talon, appartenant à Mia.

« Un botte à talon ? » s'étonna Antonio

« C'est la première chose que j'ai trouvé pour nous déplacer vers Poudlard. » grogna la sorcière en rougissant furieusement.

Elle leur expliqua alors qu'ils ne devraient absolument pas lâcher la botte pendant le voyage et attendit qu'ils eurent acquiescé. Elle sourit doucement et transforma la botte en portoloin. Elle attrapa la chaussure et les autres rangers firent de même. Ils disparurent quelques secondes plus tard et réapparurent devant les grilles détruites de Poudlard, le soleil même pas encore levé.

« C'est un vrai champs de bataille. » commenta Lauren, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le Grand Hall.

« Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'une guerre de sorciers pouvait provoquer une destruction comme cela. » continua Kevin en déplaçant doucement un gros morceau de pierre avec le pied.

« Il y avait des Géants, des Acromantules et plein d'autres créatures magiques donc oui Poudlard avait beaucoup de chance d'être détruit. » expliqua la sorcière avant de rentrer, les rangers à sa suite.

Ils parlèrent longuement, assis dans la Grande Salle, reconstruisant le plus de choses qu'ils pouvaient. Les rangers utilisaient leurs symboles de puissance tandis que la sorcière utilisait ses pouvoirs. Néanmoins, pas totalement remis de la bataille contre Xandred, ils durent faire de nombreuses poses pour pouvoir reprendre des forces. Puis quelques heures plus tard, les membres de l'Ordre arrivèrent et aidèrent les sept autres à la reconstruction du château.

Ils mirent une semaine à le reconstruire totalement grâce aux nombreux pouvoirs de la jeune fille et aux symboles des rangers. Le seul truc qui n'avait pas été remis fut la protection magique et ce fut les professeurs restant de Poudlard, plus Mya qui s'en chargèrent. Ils e mirent pas longtemps à faire leur travail et tout le monde revint dans la Grande Salle. Ils purent avoir un grand repas, préparé par les elfes de maisons travaillant dans Poudlard.

« Que comptez-vous faire maintenant, Mya ? » demanda le professeur McGonagall en finissant son assiette

Tout le monde se figea, en particulier les rangers, et la regarda. La jeune fille se sentit rougir et regarda Ginny et Drago qui lrigolaient silencieusement de sa tête.

« Pour l'instant, je veux me concentrer sur ma vie à Panorama City et sur mon mariage et après j'aviserai. J'ai mes A.S.P. donc je pourrai toujours choisir mon orientation plus tard. » répondit la sorcière, détendant les rangers qui sourirent.

« Dans quoi voulez-vous faire votre vie ? » demanda Kingsley en jooignant ses mains.

« J'aurai aimé devenir auror mais je n'ai pas encore pris ma décision. »

« Sachez que maintenant vous êtes une héroïne de guerre et que je vous prendrai comme Auror-en-Chef, sans hésiter. »

« De la part du Ministre de la Magie, je prends cela pour un compliment. »

« C'en est un, miss Black. »

Mya sourit à Kingsley et prit la main de Jayden qui se leva doucement.

« Je vous remercie pour cet hospitalité. » commença-t-il doucdement tandis que son équipe se levait elle-aussi, Mya y comprit.

« C'est à nous de vous remercier Monsieur Shiba. » le coupa Minerva en lui tendant la main. « Grâce à vous tous, notre école pourra rouvrir ses portes en Septembre. »

« Nous avons fait ce que nous avons pu. » dit humblement Lauren tandis que les autres acquiesçaient.

« Et nous vous en remercions. »

« Nous devons revenir auprès de notre Mentor que nous avons laissé il y a une semaine. »

Les rangers saluèrent tout le monde et se dirigèrent vers le grand portail. Mya leur tendit la botte qu'elle avait retransformé en portoloin et leur tendit. Jayden la regarda avec un regard interrogateur.

« Je reviendrai demain, après l'enterrement de Severus. » lui dit doucement Mya en baissant la tête pour cacher ses larmes.

Les rangers hochèrent la tête et disparurent. Mya renifla en laissant échapper un sanglot et retourna au château. Elle se dirigea directement vers la chambre qu'elle avait partagé avec Jayden et s'endormit directement, en proie à des cauchemars de la guerre.

Le lendemain, Mya s'habilla d'une longue robe noire arrivant à ses chevilles et positionna un voile noire devant ses yeux, attaché à ses cheveux. Elle se dirigea vers le lieu de l'enterrement et découvrit avec plaisir que Severus allait être entéré à côté de Dumbledore. La cérémonie eut lieu dans une atmosphère morose et triste. Elle ne dura pas longtemps mais cela suffit à Mya pour déverser sa peine. Severus avait été comme un père pour elle, il avait été plus qu'un mentor. Mais elle savait qu'il n'accepterait pas qu'elle pleure ainsi pour lui. Elle renifla et fut la dernière à quitter la tombe, transplanant directement devant les portes de la Maison Shiba, qu'elle trouva plongée dans le noir. En effet, tout le monde dormait. Elle s'assit sur le banc de la cour avant et regarda le ciel. Elle fit apparaître son patronus et s'amusa avec lui et son Zord Lion, laissant quelques larmes coulaient.

Les autres la trouvèrent assise, le visage levait vers le ciel. Ils n'osèrent pas la déranger puisqu'elle ne semblait pas s'apercevoir du monde qui l'entourait et rentrèrent doucement. Rien ne serait plus pareil maintenant que les deux plus grandes menaces du monde étaient éteintes.


	28. Epilogue

« Ouvre Mya ! » grogna Ginny en toquant violemment à la porte de la salle de bain.

Aujourd'hui était le jour du mariage de la sorcière et elle ne semblait pas vouloir se dépécher de sortir de la salle de bain. Elle y était rentrée quelques minutes plus tôt, la main devant la bouche. Heureusement, la maison Shiba était vide de garçons et seules les filles étaient présentes. Le mariage devait avoir lieu quelques heures plus tard, au bord de la plage, près de la maison Shiba. Comme Severus n'était plus de ce monde, c'était Mentor qui était chargé de l'amener devant Jayden à l'autel.

« Ouvre-moi cette putain de porte où je l'ouvre de force ! »

Mya ouvrit la porte, aussi pâle qu'un fantôme, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle avait posé sa main sur son ventre et se touchait le front avec l'autre.

« Bon dieu, Mya ! » commença à crier Ginny en lui prenant le bras. « Ton mariage commence dans trois heures et tu n'as ni mangé ni rien fait ! Et tu ressembles à une clocharde ! »

« Je suis enceinte Ginny. » lâcha Mya telle une bombe, un grand sourire sur le visage.

« QUOI ? »

Ginny eut soudain un grand sourire et hurla de joie, en criant aux trois autres filles la bonne nouvelle. Les trois rangers eurent à peu près la même réaction. Mia commença à sauter dans tous les sens en sortant le maquillage. Emily, elle, sourit grandement sans crier et aida Ginny à commencer à coiffer la jeune fille, tandis que Lauren apportait un petit encas pour qu'elles puissent toutes se rassasier. Mya sourit devant la joie de ses amies et s'assit sur le chaise devant le miroir de sa chambre. Elle resserra son peignoir autour d'elle et commença à manger doucement.

« Comment sais-tu que tu es enceinte ? » demanda Emily, assise sur le lit de la sorcière

« ca fait plusieurs semaines que j'ai des nausées matinales et en plus je n'ai pas eu mes règles, ce mois-ci. » répondit la sorcière en posant son bol de pâtes sur son bureau. La nausée lui reprenait. « Et j'ai lancé u sort pour vérifier. »

« C'est tout simplement génial. » commenta Mia en posant sa tête sur sa main.

« Mais tu ne trouves pas que ça fait beaucoup ? » interrogea Ginny en fronçant soudainement les sourcils.

« De quoi, Gin' ? »

« Eh bien, le mariage, maintenant le bébé. Je veux dire.. Tu n'as que dix-huit ans et Jayden n'en a que vingt. Tu crois qu'il va réagir comment ? Tu ne penses pas qu'il va se sentir trop jeune et pas encore prêt pour avoir bébé ? »

« Mon frère a passé sa vie à combattre les Nighlocks et à faire passer son devoir avant tout le reste. » intervint Lauren en sortant la robe de marié de Mya. « De plus, il connait Mya depuis sa naissance et il l'aime. S'il a demandé Mya en mariage, connaissant mon frère, c'est pour qu'il puisse commencer une vie de famille. Donc oui, tant que Mya sera à ses côtés pour l'aider, il sera fier et content de devenir père. »

« Je vois. » acquiesça Ginny en se levant pour défaire la serviette qui était autour des long cheveux de Mya.

« Et puis.. » commença Mya en souriant doucement. « S'il n'est pas content, ça sera pareil. »

 **Pendant ce temps, du côté de Jayden**

Jayden, qui avait dû quitter la maison la veille et aller dans un hôtel, se leva tard le matin de son mariage et se trouva devant un Antonio, très joyeux. Il sourit devant l'air de gaieté de son meilleur ami et prit tranquillement son petit déjeuner. Les autres rangers finirent par le presser pour qu'il se prépare lorsqu'ils virent qu'il ne lui restait que deux heures et demi avant le début de la cérémonie.

« Pas trop stressé pour ton mariage, Jay' ? » demanda Mike avec un sourire en coin. Il portait un smocking noir tout comme Kevin et Jayden.

« Non ça va. » lui répondit le marié en boutonnant sa chemise blanche.

« Et si Mya dit non devant l'autel.. » interrogea Kevin, lui aussi, taquin

« Elle ne dira pas non » dit Jayden en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Il se retourna vers ses coéquipiers et attrapa son pantalon de costume pour se diriger vers la salle de bain de la chambre d'hôtel. Il l'enfila rapidement et ressortit pour voir ses amis, assis sur une chaise, prêts. Il soupira d'exaspération en les voyant moqueur. Il s'assit lourdement, lui-aussi sur une chaise, et commença à rire devant les pitreries d'Antonio et Mike. Il commençait à devenir nerveux. Les paroles des autres garçons l'avaient tout de même fait réfléchir, même s'il doutait que sa fiancée allait dire non. Cela faisait trop de temps qu'ils espéraient et attendaient ce moment.

 **De retour à la maison Shiba**

« Va mettre ça ! » lui dit Ginny en souriant en lui tendant des sous-vêtements, très sexy. Elle venait de finir de la coiffer.

« Ginny, je peux pas mettre ça ! »

Les trois autres filles rigolèrent elles-aussi et poussèrent la jeune fille vers la salle de bain. Mya finit par soupirer et enfila les sous-vêtements après les avoir longuement regardé. Ils étaient très beaux et simples, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé au début. Leur couleur noire ne se verrait pas sous sa robe blanche et elle en fut ravie. Elle ressortit en resserrant son peignoir autour d'elle et croisa Mentor, vêtu d'un kimono de cérémonie. Elle lui sourit doucement tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le 4x4 de la famille Shiba.

« Mya ! » pressa doucement Lauren. « La cérémonie est dans deux heures et tu n'es même pas habillée et maquillée ! »

« Je serai prête à temps à temps Lauren, ne t'inquiète pas. » lui répondit doucement la sorcière en avançant vers Mia qui la fit asseoir.

Les trois filles commencèrent à s'occuper de la sorcière puisqu'elles étaient déjà prête. Emily portait une longue robe jaune brillante comme le soleil, dos nu, arrivant à ses chevilles, révélant de belles chaussures à talons. Elle s'était maquillée d'un far à paupière marron, faisant ressortir ses yeux de la même couleur et d'un rouge à lèvres rose. Elle avait aussi mis du mascara et un peu de crayon sous les yeux. Elle avait bouclé ses cheveux et les avait attaché entre eux avec une pince.

Mia, quant à elle, portait une belle robe rose, arrivant à ses genoux, montrant ses longues et belles jambes. Les bretelles de la robe se croisaient dans le dos dans un grand X. Elle avait à ses pieds des ballerines de la même couleur. Mia avait coiffé ses long cheveux noirs de façon à ne pas être dérangé. Ginny l'avait aidée à se faire un chignon sophistiqué où ne dépassaient seulement que quelques mèches de cheveux. Son visage était maquillé d'un far à paupière rose pale, d'un peu de mascara et d'un rouge à lèvres rouge.

Lauren, quand à elle, portait une robe à sa couleur. Le rouge profond de sa robe à manches longues en dentelle faisaient ressortir ses cheveux blonds. Elle portait de belles chaussures à talons et était maquillé d'un maquillage simple : crayon sous les yeux, eye-liner et mascara, faisant ressortir ses yeux bleus et rouge à lèvres rouge. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et légèrement bouclés.

Enfin, Ginevra Weasley portait une longue robe bleue, arrivant à ses pieds et tenue par une seule et unique bretelle épaisse sur son épaule gauche. Elle portait elle-aussi des talons de la même couleur que sa robe et était maquillée comme Lauren. Ses cheveux de feu avaient été remontés dans une élégante coiffure et elle portait de minuscules petites perles bleues.

Un coup à la porte fit sursauter les filles, qui se pressèrent de cacher la robe, au cas où ce serait le marié. Avec beaucoup de soulagement, elle découvrirent que ce ne fut que Drago, habillé d'une belle et luxueuse robe de sorcier. Il faillit s'étrangler en voyant la beauté de sa petite amie, et encore plus en voyant que sa cousine n'était pas encore prête.

« Mais dépêche-toi, voyons ! » lui cria-t-il presque en s'asseyant à côté d'elle tandis que Mia finissait son maquillage et que Emily et Lauren reprenaient sa robe pour la lui mettre. « Il ne reste plus qu' une heure et demi ! Et il faut a peu près trois quarts d'heure pour se rendre à la plage ! »

« Oh c'est bon toi ! » commença à s'énerver Mya en mettant ses poings sur les hanches. « C 'est mon mariage alors j'arriverais à l'heure que j'arriverais ! Non mais oh ! Je suis déjà assez stressée comme ça pour que tu viennes en rajouter une couche ! »

« Mya, arrête. Tu vas gâcher ton maquillage. » lui dit doucement Ginny en frappant Drago violemment sur le bras. « Et toi, tu vas t'arrêter oui ? Je sais que tu es inquiet de la laisser pour toute sa vie à Jayden, mais quand même. »

« Si ce n'était que ça.. » ria doucement Mya en touchant son ventre. Emily la regarda complice.

« C'était quoi ça ? » s'emporta Drago en fronçant les sourcils. « Que me caches-tu ? Dis-le moi ! Tout de suite ! »

« Je suis enceinte, Drake. »

Malefoy ouvrit de grands yeux et commença à crier qu'il allait tuer le ranger rouge pour avoir toucher sa cousine. Ginny soupira et le frappa sur la tête pour le calmer. Malefoy grogna et croisa les bras tandis que Mya se cachait derrière le paravent pour se changer. Elle enleva son peignoir et glissa la robe de mariée sur son corps. Emily, qui arriva à ce moment là, l'aida à lacer tous les rubans qui servaient à serrer la robe. Elle les serra au niveau de la poitrine et au niveau des hanches, faisant ressortir ses courbes. Elle fit tourner la jeune fille et leva ses deux pouces. Mya sourit et sortit de dernier du paravent et se dirigea vers Lauren qui tendait la main vers elle.

Drago ouvrit de grands yeux devant sa cousine. Il ne la reconnaissait pas. Elle était absolument magnifique aujourd'hui, pas qu'elle ne l'était pas d'habitude, mais là, elle l'était beaucoup plus. Il avait l'impression de voir une déesse s'approcher de lui. En effet, elle avait ses cheveux relevés dans un chignon très compliqué et très sophistiqué, avec deux mèches ondulées qui lui encadraient le visage. Elle avait aussi de belles petites fleurs blanches et dorées dans ses cheveux qui créaient un contraste avec la couleur de ses cheveux.

Il descendit son regard vers son visage. Ses yeux étaient recouvert d'un far à paupières doré, d'un trait de crayon noir sous les yeux ainsi que de mascara, faisant magnifiquement ressortir ses yeux bleus azur. Ses joues, comme l'ensemble de son visage, avaient de petites paillettes blanches qui semblaient s'illuminer et briller encore plus au soleil. Enfin, ses lèvres pulpeuses n'étaient enduites que d'un léger gloss brillant qui rendait ses lèvres très désirables.

Il porta enfin son regard vers sa robe. Mya était habillée d'une très très longue robe bustier blanche, qui était moulante jusqu'à la taille à partir de laquelle la robe s'évasait. De milliers de petits fils d'or et d'argent entouraient la jupe de sa robe. Un beau ruban rouge encerclait sa taille et finissait dans un beau nœud dans son dos. Le ruban continuait aussi jusqu'à la fin de la traîne de la robe qui faisait au moins un mètre de long. Un autre ruban rouge entourait le haut du bustier. Ses pieds étaient cachés mais elle portait de haut talons blancs.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix de sa cousine.

« Alors ? Comment je suis ? »

« Tu es magnifique, Mya. » dit Drago en se relevant pour la prendre dans ses bras, étonnant tout le monde.

« Merci, Drake. » répondit Mya en touchant distraitement le voile que Mia venait de lui mettre. Mia lui donnant une petite tape, tandis que Ginny s'approchait en lui tendant une petite boîte noire en velours. « Je suis déjà promise à quelqu'un, Gin' » ria-t-elle doucement tandis que Ginny secouait la tête.

« Ces boucles d'oreilles sont pour toi. Je ne les ai jamais mise » la rousse lui ouvrit la boîte et accrocha les boucles aux oreilles. « Tu as quelque chose de neuf. Pour la tradition » rajouta-t-elle doucement.

« Ce n'était pas les... »

« Si, c'est Harry qui me les avait offertes. Mais je pense qu'il serait préférable que tu les porte le jour de ton mariage. »

Mya acquiesça et ferma les yeux pour se retenir de pleurer. Elle se tourna vers Drago qui lui prit le poignet et lui mit un beau bracelet bleu.

« C'était à ma mère. Je pense qu'elle ne s'offusquera pas de savoir que sa petite cousine le porte le jour de son mariage. » Mya le prit dans ses bras. « C'est un objet bleu et ancien puisqu'il passe dans toutes les générations de mariées de la famille Black. »

« Merci Drago » haleta Mya en le reprenant dans ses bras.

« Il ne te manque plus que quelque chose d'emprunté. » lui dit Emily en grimaçant.

« Non, j'ai ce quelque chose. » la contredit Mya en souriant. « J'ai la broche qui tient mon voile. Elle appartient à Mia » La ranger rose acquiesça en souriant.

Une frappe à la porte les fit s'arrêter de parler. Mentor entra un sourire aux lèvres, très heureux de vois Mya aussi belle. Il rentra et s'avança vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Il faut y aller Mya. » La mariée acquiesça et tout le monde les suivit jusqu'à dans la voiture.

 **Du côté de Jayden**

À l'heure du mariage, Jayden sortit de l'hôtel et rajusta sa veste, sa cravate et la fleur de Lys blanche qu'il avait accroché à la poche de sa veste. Il souffla en arrivant au bord le plage et s'avança sur le tapis que Molly Weasley avait mis pour qu'ils puissent marcher et aller s'asseoir. Il sourit à Antonio et Kevin tandis que Mike allait s'asseoir à côté des Jumeaux au premier rang. Il s'avança vers Kingsley qui était le chef de cérémonie. Il se tourna vers les gens qui commençaient à arriver et les reconnut comme les Weasley, les membres de l'Ordre ou encore Cody et son père, et enfin sa mère.

Il lui fit un grand sourire et s'avança doucement vers elle. Elle lui mit une main sur la joue et donna sa bénédiction dans un murmure. Il n'avait pas vu sa mère depuis que Lauren était partie et il avait, on peut dire, fait sa connaissance quand elle avait débarqué à la Maison Shiba la semaine dernière.

 **FLASH BACK**

 **Jayden et Mya étaient assis au comptoir de la cuisine pour finir les derniers préparatifs du mariage comme les plats pour après la fête du soir. Jayden regarda la jeune fille écrire pensivement quelque chose sur un petit carnet et mettre le bout du stylo sur ses lèvres. Il leva la main et caressa doucement sa joue. Elle le regarda en souriant et lui déposa un léger sur le bout du nez. Il ria doucement et la prit dans ses bras.**

 **« Il faudra que l'un de nous parte la veille du mariage. » dit Mya en caressant le torse de l'ancien ranger rouge par dessus son t-shirt.**

 **« Quoi ? » s'écria doucement Jayden en baissant la tête pour la regarder**

 **« C'est la tradition, Jay' »**

 **« Mais je ne veux pas appliquer cette tradition.. » grogna le jeune homme en se détachant.**

 **« Allons Jayden... Ce ne sera qu'une nuit... » dit une voix féminine à la porte de la cuisine**

 **Les deux amoureux se retournèrent et virent une belle jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus, ressemblant fortement à Lauren et Jayden.**

 **« Maman ? » demanda l'ancien ranger rouge avec incertitude.**

 **« Oui c'est moi mon petit Jayden. » acquiesça la dame en s'avançant vers lui, un léger sourire sur le visage. Elle tendit la main et lui caressa la joue. « Tu as tellement grandi... Tu es devenu un très beau jeune homme. »**

 **Mya sourit et s'éclipsa discrètement. Les deux Shiba passèrent des heures à se retrouver, parlant de tout et de rien. Jayden se sentit heureux d'avoir retrouvé sa mère.**

 **FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Jayden regarda la montre que Kevin portait à son poignet et grinça des dents. Le mariage allait commencer dans une dizaine de minutes et Mya ne s'était toujours pas montrée. Il lança un autre regard, cette fois-ci à Kevin et Antonio qui se tinrent à côté de lui. Les invités étaient déjà tous là et tout le monde l'attendait. Il commençait à désespérer et croire les paroles de Kevin. Et si Mya avait finalement décidé de ne pas se marier avec lui ? Et si elle le laissait là tout seul, au milieu de plein d'invités. Il grinça des dents et soupira une nouvelle fois.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le 4x4 de la maison Shiba arriva et il put enfin respirer normalement. Il vit Lauren arriver et s'asseoir à côté de leur mère, puis il reporta son regard sur les autres. Emily, Mia et Ginny arrivèrent, chacune avec un bouquet de Lys dans les mains. Ils leur sourit doucement lorsqu'elles arrivèrent en face de lui et Ginny lui montra discrètement la voiture avec son pouce. Il retourna son regard et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il vit Mentor arriver, sa fiancée à son bras. Elle était absolument éblouissante. Jamais il n'avait vu une aussi belle femme devant lui et il se rappela de respirer lorsque Ji lui mit la main de Mya dans la sienne. Ji embrassa la joue de la jeune fille et alla s'asseoir à côté de Drago. Il regarda la mariée qui lui faisait un grand sourire et se tourna vers Kingsley en même temps que Mya.

« Nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour célébrer l'union de ces deux personnes devant moi. » Kingsley fit une pause et sourit aux deux mariés. « Ces deux personnes se sont connues depuis leurs naissances, sans jamais cesser de s'aimer, et c'est aujourd'hui, devant moi, Kingsley Shackelbot, Ministre de la Magie, qu'ils ont décidé de s'échanger leurs et de s'unir. Monsieur Shiba, à vous l'honneur. »

Jayden acquiesça et se tourna vers Mya qui le regardait, les yeux brillants d'amour, le bouquet de Lys, toujours dans ses mains.

« Je t'ai connu pour ce qu'on pourrait dire toute ma vie. » commença-t-il après avoir pris une grande inspiration. On sentait dans sa voix que le garçon était ému. Il regarda la jeune fille dans les yeux et continua : « Même quand tu as disparu avec ta mère, je savais au fond de moi que tu étais toujours vivante et que j'allais te revoir. Je ne savais pas combien de temps cela allait prendre, mais peu m'importait. Et puis, dix ans plus tard, quand j'ai su que la jeune fille qu'on devait protéger était la fille que j'avais toujours aimé, même lorsque nous étions petits, j'ai été l'homme le plus heureux. Pour ta sécurité, j'ai longtemps cru que je pourrais vivre en te sachant avec un autre mais j'avais tord. Tu es et as toujours été ce que je désirais le plus au monde. Je promets de t'aimer, de te chérir toute ma vie, jusqu'à ce que je quitte ce monde. »

Beaucoup de personnes pleurèrent dans les rangs, y compris Madame Shiba, Madame Weasley, Mentor, Kevin et les demoiselles d'honneurs. Mya souriait en laissant quelques larmes échapper. Comment pourrait-elle mieux faire pour déclarer son amour ? Kinsgley avait lui aussi du mal à garder son visage impassible.

« Mademoiselle Black. » invita-t-il doucement.

« Comment pourrais-je mieux faire ? » ria nerveusement Mya en le regardant dans les yeux. « Je t'ai aimé depuis toujours, et rien ne m'a permis de remplacer cette amour quand je pensais ne plus jamais te revoir. Quand je t'ai revu, je me suis sentie complète comme jamais je ne l'avais été. Dans de nombreuses situations, j'ai cru te perdre, mais comme toujours tu as su te relever pour ne pas décevoir ceux qui comptent pour toi. Quand j'ai dû combattre dans les deux batailles finales, la seule pensée cohérente que je pouvais avoir était ce que j'allais faire si je te perdais. Mais tu l'homme le plus courageux et le plus fort que je connaisse. Je suis honorée de devenir ta femme. Et c'est pour cela que je promets de t'aimer et de te chérir pour le reste de notre vie. »

« Monsieur Jayden Shiba, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse, Mademoiselle Mya Adrianna Black, ici présente ? » demanda Kingsley en se raclant la gorge

« Je le veux. » acquiesça Jayden d'une voix forte

« Mademoiselle Mya Adrianna Black, voulez-vous prendre pour époux, Monsieur Jayden Shiba ici présent ? » répéta le Ministre de la Magie

« Je le veux. » répondit à son tour la jeune femme d'une voix plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire.

La fille de Bill et Fleur, Victoire, et le fils de Remus et Tonks, Teddy, arrivèrent et remirent aux mariés une alliance, qu'ils se passèrent aux doigts. Kingsley, pendant ce temps, avait pris sa baguette et murmurait quelque chose que personne ne pouvait entendre. De petites étoiles tombèrent sur les deux amoureux et un ruban s'enroula autour de leurs poignets, les liant à jamais par la loi sorcière.

« Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, et par la loi sorcière, je vous déclare mari et femme ! » Kingsley sourit et se tourna vers Jayden qui regarda sa femme. « Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

Jayden ne se fit pas attendre et attrapa la taille de sa femme pour l'embrasser. Tout le monde applaudit bruyamment en se levant de leur siège. Jayden finit par relâcher Mya et colla son front au sien.

« Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, je vous présente les nouveaux mariés, Monsieur et Madame Shiba ! » Kingsley applaudit encore une fois et Mya se pencha pour embrasser une nouvelle fois son mari. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la voiture pour se rendre à la maison Shiba pour la réception. Ils passèrent dans l'allée, souriant aux gens qui les félicitaient.

« Le bouquet Mya ! » cria Emily, heureuse tandis que toutes les femmes se regroupaient derrière elle.

La jeune fille ria et balança son beau bouquet en arrière. Il fut attrapé par Ginny qui se tourna inconsciemment vers Drago. Mya monta dans le 4x4 avec l'aide de son mari et sourit à Ji qui conduisait. Durant tout le trajet, les mariés se câlinèrent, s'embrassèrent et se parlèrent.

« Je suis tellement heureuse » lui dit Mya en prenant Victoire dans ses bras. Ils venaient d'arriver dans le domaine Shiba et la jeune fille venait de courir vers elle, dans sa petite robe bleue. La réception avait lieu dehors, puisque l'intérieur était trop petit.

« Moi aussi, Mi' » lui répondit Jayden en la faisant avancer, un bras autour de sa taille. « Il ne manque plus qu'un bébé et nous aurions un famille. » lui rajouta-t-il dans l'oreille doucement.

« Pour ça, chaton, il faudra attendre huit mois » Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue et s'avança pour parler aux invités. Jayden était resté planté là, sans comprendre ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

« Je vais être papa. » murmura-t-il dans la compréhension. « Je vais être papa ! » cria-t-il

« Félicitations vieux ! » lui dit Mike en lui tapant l'épaule. Il avait son autre bras drapé autour des épaule d'Emily.

« Ouais félicitations, pour le mariage et pour le bébé ! » rajouta Kevin, Mia accrochée à son bras.

« Merci, les amis. » répondit plus calmement Jayden en regardant dans la direction de sa femme qui parlait avec Antonio. Elle avait enlevé son voile qu'elle avait envoyé dans sa chambre

« Tu as une perle rare, Jayden, ne la perds surtout pas. » Drago, Ginny avec lui, s'était approché de lui en souriant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » fut la seule réponde du jeune marié.

Un tintement de cloche sonna et tout le monde se tourna vers Antonio qui s'occupait de la musique.

« Cher tout le monde » commença-t-il sous les rires de Mya et de Lauren. Cette dernière avait un faible pour lui. « C'est l'heure de la première danse ! Si Jayden et Mya Shiba voudraient bien s'avancer. »

Jayden pose le verre de jus de fruit qu'il avait pris et se dirigea vers sa femme. Elle lui sourit doucement et attrapa la main qu'il lui tendait. Une douce musique commença et ils commencèrent à tourner, les yeux dans les yeux. Puis quelques secondes plus tard, d'autres couples s'ajoutèrent.

Le mariage en lui même se passa extrêmement bien. Tout le monde s'amusa et fut heureux de voir leurs héros heureux. Les Jumeaux Weasley avaient même fait exploser des feux d'artifices dans le ciel, rendant la soirée plus belle. Mya avait aussi annoncé à tous qu'elle attendait un enfant, et la soirée fut d'autant plus meilleure. Rien ne pouvait gâcher le bonheur des deux mariés, qui partirent en lune de miel à Hawaï, quelques heures plus tard.

 _ **HUIT MOIS PLUS TARD**_

« Mais arrête de me dire de respirer ! » cria Mya en poussant le plus fort qu'elle pouvait. « Tu crois que j'essaie de faire quoi ? Du tricot ! » la voix de la sorcière devint plus aiguë au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait. Elle cria une nouvelle fois, serrant fortement la main de Jayden qui était à côté d'elle, lui caressant la tête. Elle était couverte de transpiration, à force de pousser pour que les bébés sortent.

« Il faut que tu te calmes. » lui dit-il tranquillement, malgré son angoisse. Il allait devenir père d'un moment à l'autre et cela l'effrayait bien plus que n'importe quel Nighlock qu'il avait vaincu.

« Je te jure que tes deux enfants vont causer ma mort ! »

Elle avait intensifié le dernière mot en criant une nouvelle fois, tandis qu'un pleur de bébé se faisait entendre. Une des sage-femmes prit délicatement le bébé qui se trouva être le garçon, Harry, en l'honneur de son meilleur ami. Elle le regarda avec émerveillement et sourit doucement en voyant Jayden couper le cordon. Mya ressentit une autre contraction et elle recommença à crier. Elle resserra la main de Jayden qui crut devoir se faire amputer et poussa. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, Lilly fut née. Ils avaient choisi d'honorer la mère de Mya qui était morte dans des circonstances inconnues. Mya reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller tandis qu'on lui donnait ses deux enfants, propres et lavés qui voulurent manger.

« Notre famille est complète maintenant. » lui murmura Jayden en l'embrassant sur le front. Mya acquiesça, fermant doucement les yeux. Elle était heureuse.


End file.
